A Court Of Mist And Fury(Remake HunKai)
by MadamOh
Summary: Selamat dari cengkraman Victoria, Kai pun kembali ke Negeri Chanyeol dengan memikul beban berat. Belum lagi perjanjiannya dengan Sehun si Tuan Agung Negeri Malam. Sekali lagi, Kai menjadi kunci dari peperangan yang akan datang. #EXO#Yaoi#Kai #Sehun #Chanyeol
1. Chapter 1

A COURT OF MIST AND FURY(REMAKE HUNKAI)

By : Sarah J. Maas

•

•

•

•

Prolog

_Mungkin dari dulu aku memang sudah rusak dan gelap sampai ke dalam-dalam._

_Mungkin orang yang dilahirkan utuh dan baik akan meletakkan belati kayu ash itu dan memilih untuk menerima kematian ketimbang apa yang ada di hadapanku._

_Darah ada di mana-mana._

_Itu upayaku untuk tetap memegang belati erat-erat sementara tanganku yang berlumuran darah gemetar. Tulang-tulangku retak sedikit demi sedikit sementara mayat pemuda Peri Agung yang tergeletak di lantai pualam itu mendingin._

_Aku tidak bisa melepaskan belati itu, tidak bisa bergerak dari tempatku di hadapannya._

"_Bagus," tutur Victoria lembut di singgasananya. "Lagi."_

_Ada belati kayu ash lain yang menunggu, dan peri lain yang berlutut. Perempuan._

_Aku sudah hafal kata-kata yang akan dia ucapkan. Doa yang dibacanya._

_Aku tahu aku akan membunuhnya, seperti juga aku membunuh pemuda di depanku._

_Demi membebaskan mereka semua, demi membebaskan Chanyeol, aku rela melakukannya._

_Aku adalah pembantai mereka yang tak berdosa, dan penyelamat sebuah negeri._

"_Kapan pun kau siap, Kai sayang," Victoria berkata lambat, rambutnya yang merah tua seterang darah di tanganku. Di atas pualam._

_Pembunuh. Pembantai. Monster. Pembohong. Penipu._

_Aku tidak tahu siapa yang kumaksud. Garis antara aku dan sang ratu sudah lama memudar._

_Genggamanku melonggar, kemudian belati itu jatuh berkelontang di lantai, memercikkan genangan darah. _

_Menciprat ke sepatu botku yang sudah usang—yang tersisa dari kehidupan fana yang sudah lama berlalu, yang juga menjadi mimpi-mimpiku di saat demam beberapa bulan terakhir ini._

_Aku menghadap wanita yang menunggu kematiannya itu, tudungnya menutup kepalanya, tubuhnya yang lentur diam terpaku. Bersiap bertemu akhir yang akan kuberikan kepadanya sebagai pengorbanan._

_Kuambil belati abu kedua di atas bantal beledu hitam, gagangnya sedingin es di telapak tanganku yang hangat dan lembap. Para pengawal menarik tudung kepalanya._

_Aku mengenal wajah yang menatap tepat ke arahku._

_Mengenal mata biru keabuannya, rambut cokelat keemasannya, bibir tebal serta tulang pipi yang tajam itu. Juga telinga yang kini melengkung lemah, tangan dan kaki yang kurus kering, memancarkan kekuatan, segala ketidaksempurnaan pada manusia telah dipoles halus menjadi kecemerlangan abadi._

_Mengenal kekosongannya, keputusasaannya, perubahan besar yang mengintip di wajah itu._

_Tanganku tidak gemetar saat mengarahkan belati._

_Saat kugenggam bahu kurus yang kuat itu, dan ku pandangi wajah yang dibenci itu—wajahku._

_Lalu, kutusukkan belati kayu ash ke jantungku yang sudah menunggu._

•

•

Bab 1

Aku muntah di kloset, memeluk pinggirannya yang dingin, sambil berusaha menahan suara muntahku.

Sinar bulan yang menyelinap ke dalam kamar mandi marmer luas ini, menjadi satu-satunya penerangan sementara aku muntah habis-habisan tanpa bersuara.

Chanyeol tidak bergerak sama sekali saat aku melonjak bangun. Aku berlari ke kamar mandi, sebelum aku sempat membedakan gelapnya ruang sel Victoria dalam malam-malam panjang yang tak ada habisnya, saat keringat yang membasahiku terasa seperti darah peri-peri itu.

Aku sudah berada di sini selama lima belas menit, menunggu mualku reda, menunggu gemetar yang membelenggu ini surut dan menghilang, seperti riak air di kolam.

Sambil terengah, aku menguatkan diri di atas baskom kloset, menghitung tiap tarikan napas. Hanya mimpi buruk. Satu dari sekian banyak, tertidur dan terbangun, itu sudah menghantuiku selama berhari-hari.

Sudah tiga bulan sejak kejadian di Kaki Gunung. Tiga bulan sudah aku menyesuaikan diri dalam tubuh abadiku, menyesuaikan diri dengan dunia yang berjuang untuk menyatukan diri setelah dikoyak-koyak Victoria.

Aku berkonsentrasi pada napasku—masuk melalui hidung, keluar dari mulut. Berulang-ulang.

Setelah rasanya sudah selesai, aku menyingkir dari kloset—tetapi tidak jauh-jauh. Hanya ke dinding yang terjang -kau di dekat jendela retak, dari situ aku bisa melihat langit malam, sambil menapakkan tanganku ke lantai marmer nan dingin. Nyata.

Ini nyata. Aku selamat; aku berhasil lolos.

Kecuali itu hanya mimpi—sekadar mimpi saat demam di ruang bawah tanah Victoria, dan aku kembali terbangun di dalam sel itu, dan….

Kutekuk lututku ke dada. Nyata. Nyata.

Bibirku mengucap kata itu tanpa suara.

Aku terus mengulangnya sampai peganganku pada lutut terlepas, lalu kuangkat kepala. Rasa sakit merayapi kedua tanganku—rupanya aku mengepalkan tangan begitu kencang sehingga kulitku tertusuk kuku-kuku sendiri.

Kekuatan abadi lebih layak disebut kutukan daripada karunia.

Sejak kembali ke sini, sudah banyak peralatan makan perak yang rusak dan bengkok karena kusentuh, sering tersandung karena kakiku lebih panjang dan kuat sehingga Sunny memindahkan barang-barang berharga yang tak Tergantikan dari ruangan-ruanganku (dia kesal sekali gara-gara aku menyenggol meja tempat sebuah vas berusia 800 tahun), dan juga memecahkan—tidak hanya satu atau dua—lima pintu kaca hanya karena aku tidak sengaja menutupnya terlalu keras.

Sambil mendengus, kubuka jari-jariku.

Tangan kananku putih, mulus. Peri Agung yang tangan kiriku, untiran-untiran tinta gelap yang meliputi jari-jari, pergelangan tangan, lengan bawah sampai ke siku, meresap kegelapan ruangan ini.

Bagian mata yang terukir di tengah-tengah telapak tanganku seperti sedang menatap, tenang dan licik bagai kucing, garis pupil matanya lebih lebar dibandingkan tadi siang. Seolah-olah menyesuaikan dengan cahaya, sewajarnya mata.

Aku memelototinya. Kepada siapa pun yang mungkin mengawasi melalui tato itu.

Aku belum mendengar kabar apa pun dari Sehun selama tiga bulan di sini. Tidak satu bisikan pun.

Aku tidak berani bertanya kepada Chanyeol, atau Minho, atau siapa pun—takut kalau-kalau bisa mendatangkan Tuan Agung Negeri Malam itu entah bagaimana caranya, dan bisa mengingatkannya akan perjanjian bodoh yang kubuat di Kaki Gunung: satu minggu bersamanya setiap bulan sebagai imbalan telah menyelamatkan nyawaku saat di ambang kematian.

Namun, walau Sehun sendiri secara ajaib bisa melupakannya, aku tidak akan bisa. Begitu pula Chanyeol, Minho, atau siapa pun. Karena tato ini. Meski Sehun, pada akhirnya... tidak bisa dibilang sebagai musuh.

Musuh bagi Chanyeol, memang. Musuh bagi semua negeri yang ada, memang. Sedikit sekali yang melewati perbatasan Negeri Malam dan tetap hidup untuk bisa menceritakannya.

Tidak ada yang benar-benar tahu apa yang ada di bagian paling utara Prythian -gunung dan kegelapan dan bintang-bintang dan kematian.

Akan tetapi, aku tidak merasa menjadi musuh Sehun saat terakhir kali bicara dengannya, beberapa jam setelah kekalahan Victoria. Aku tidak bilang kepada siapa-siapa tentang pertemuan itu, apa yang dia katakan kepadaku, apa yang aku ungkapkan kepadanya.

_Berbahagialah dengan hati manusiamu, Kai. Kasihani mereka yang tak punya perasaan sama sekali._

Aku mengepalkan tanganku kuat-kuat, menutup Pandangan mata itu, tato itu. Aku bangun dan berdiri, dan menyiram kloset sebelum berjalan pelan ke wastafel untuk membersihkan mulutku, lalu wajahku.

Andai saja aku tidak merasakan apa-apa.

Andai saja hati manusiaku berubah bersama bagian-bagian tubuhku yang lain, dibuat menjadi batu marmer abadi. Bukan bongkahan hitam koyak seperti yang sekarang, yang nanahnya menetes-netes dalam diriku.

Chanyeol masih tetap tertidur ketika aku pelan-pelan kembali ke kamar tidurku yang gelap, tubuh telanjangnya melintang di tempat tidur. Sejenak, aku hanya mengagumi otot-otot punggungnya yang kuat, cahaya bulan menerangi lekuk-lekuknya dengan indah, rambutnya yang keemasan kusut dibawa tidur karena jari-jariku menyugarnya saat tadi kami bercinta.

Untuknya, kulakukan itu semua—untuknya, dengan senang hati kukoyak diriku dan jiwa abadiku.

Kini, aku punya keabadian untuk menjalani itu semua.

Aku melanjutkan berjalan ke tempat tidur, tiap langkah makin berat saja, makin sulit. Seprainya sekarang sudah dingin dan kering, lalu aku berbaring pelan-pelan, menggelung sambil memunggunginya, memeluk tubuhku sendiri.

Napasnya dalam, teratur. Namun, dengan telinga periku... terkadang aku bertanya-tanya apa benar aku mendengar napasnya tersekat, meski hanya satu detakan jantung. Aku tidak pernah punya keberanian untuk menanyakannya saat dia terbangun.

Dia tidak pernah terbangun setiap kali mimpi buruk menarikku dari tidur; tidak pernah terbangun ketika aku muntah habis-habisan malam demi malam. Kalaupun dia tahu atau mendengarnya, dia tidak pernah menyinggung soal itu.

Aku tahu mimpi serupa mengejar-ngejar dalam tidur nyenyaknya, sesering aku lari dari mimpi-mimpi burukku sendiri. Pada mimpi pertama, aku terbangun dan mencoba bicara dengannya. Akan tetapi, dia menepis tanganku, kulitnya basah.

Dia pun berubah menjadi binatang buas berbulu, bercakar, bertanduk, serta bertaring. Semalaman dia menelungkup di dekat kaki tempat tidur, mengawasi pintu, juga bagian dinding berjendela. Sering kali dia begitu pada malam hari.

Sambil menggelung di tempat tidur, aku menarik selimut lebih ke atas lagi, mendambakan kehangatan di malam dingin ini. Sudah menjadi kesepakatan yang tidak terucap—tidak boleh membiarkan Victoria menang dengan mengetahui bahwa dia telah menyiksa kami saat bermimpi dan terjaga.

Memang lebih mudah jika tidak perlu menjelaskan. Tidak perlu menceritakan kepadanya bahwa meski aku sudah membebaskannya, menyelamatkan rakyatnya dan seluruh Prythian dari Victoria... aku telah merobek-robek diriku sendiri.

Kurasa, keabadian pun tidak cukup lama untuk memperbaiki ku.

•

•

•

Hai, Madam Oh kembali (secepat mungkin) ^.^ dengan book 2 dari Novel Sarah J. Maas. Lanjutan ACOTAR.

Di remake ACOTAR madam udah peringatkan , jangan terlalu benci sama Sehun atau kecewa kenapa yang jadi pasangan Kai adalah Chanyeol. Semua ada alasannya hehe

Karena Madam adalah HUNKAI lover gak mungkin dong gak mengutamakan mereka.

Cuss langsung aja baca-review ok!

Satu lagi, terima kasih atas dukungan kalian dengan hasil kerja madam yang gak seberapa ini. Love you guys


	2. Chapter 2

A COURT OF MIST AND FURY(REMAKE HUNKAI)

By : Sarah J. Maas

•

•

•

•

Bab 2

Aku ingin ikut."

"Tidak boleh."

Aku melipat kedua tanganku, menyelipkan tangan yang bertato di bawah biseps kananku, lalu berdiri mengangkang di atas lantai kotor kandang kuda.

"Sudah tiga bulan. Tidak terjadi apa-apa, dan desaku tidak lebih dari lima mil."

"Tidak boleh."

Sinar matahari pagi menjelang siang yang mengalir melalui pintu-pintu kandang mengilapkan rambut keemasan Chanyeol ketika dia selesai mengikatkan sabuk pisau di sekeliling dadanya. Wajahnya—yang tampan dan lusuh, persis seperti yang kumimpikan selama berbulan-bulan ketika dia memakai topeng—tegang, bibirnya berupa garis tipis.

Di belakangnya, yang sudah di atas punggung kuda berwarna abu-abu belang bersama tiga peri pengawal lain, ada Minho yang diam-diam menggelengkan kepala sebagai peringatan. Mata logamnya menyipit. Jangan paksa dia, begitu sepertinya yang ingin dia katakan.

Sementara Chanyeol bergegas ke tempat kuda hitam jantannya sudah memakai pelana, aku menggemeretakkan gigi-ku dan cepat-cepat menyusulnya. "Desa itu membutuhkan pertolongan sebanyak mungkin."

"Dan kita masih memburu makhluk-makhluk buas Victoria," katanya, sambil menaiki kuda dalam satu gerakan gesit. Terkadang, aku bertanya-tanya apakah kuda-kuda ini ada agar peri-peri bisa tetap tampak manusiawi, tampak normal.

Agar dia berpura-pura tidak bisa berlari sekencang kuda, berpura-pura tidak bisa mencapai hutan dalam waktu singkat.

Mata hijaunya bagaikan keping batu es saat kudanya mulai melangkah. "Tidak ada pengawal lagi untuk menjagamu."

Aku menggapai tali kekang. "Aku tidak butuh dikawal."

Genggamanku pada tali kulit itu bertambah erat ketika aku menariknya sampai si kuda berhenti. Cincin emas di jariku, dan bongkahan batu zamrud yang berkilauan di atasnya, memantulkan sinar matahari.

Sudah dua bulan sejak Chanyeol melamarku. Dua bulan lamanya melalui rapat-rapat yang membahas bunga, baju-baju, dan susunan tempat duduk.

Minggu lalu aku sempat terbebas dari siksaan itu, berkat Titik Balik Matahari Musim Dingin, meski aku memilih untuk merangkai daun dan kalung bunga daripada memikirkan renda dan kain sutra. Akan tetapi, setidaknya itu sudah termasuk istirahat.

Tiga hari makan dan minum sepuasnya serta saling bertukar kado kecil. Puncaknya adalah upacara panjang dan lumayan membosankan di ujung bukit pada malam terpanjang yang mengantarkan kami dari satu tahun ke tahun berikutnya saat matahari mati dan terlahir kembali keesokan hari.

Kurang lebih seperti itu. Perayaan musim dingin di tempat yang secara permanen sudah menetap dalam musim semi tidak banyak memperbaiki ketidaksukaanku pada keriaan perayaan.

Aku tidak begitu menyimak penjelasan yang sebenarnya—para Peri Agung sendiri saling mendebat apakah perayaan ini berasal dari Negeri Musim Dingin atau Negeri Siang.

Keduanya kini mengklaim acara itu sebagai hari raya mereka yang paling suci. Yang kutahu hanyalah bahwa aku harus tahan melewati dua upacara: satu saat matahari tenggelam untuk mengawali malam yang penuh dengan kado-kado, dansa, dan minum-minum untuk menghormati kematian matahari yang lama; dan satu lagi saat fajar keesokannya, dengan mata muram dan kaki kesakitan, untuk menyambut lahirnya kembali matahari.

Sudah cukup buruk aku diharuskan berdiri di depan para tamu dan peri-peri jelata sementara Chanyeol terus-terusan bersulang dan memberikan hormat. Menyinggung-nyinggung kepada orang lain bahwa ulang tahunku juga jatuh pada malam terpanjang dalam setahun, dan merupakan fakta yang dengan mudah terlupakan olehku.

Namun, aku sudah menerima banyak hadiah, dan sudah pasti akan menerima jauh lebih banyak lagi pada hari pernikahan. Aku tidak perlu barang sebanyak itu.

Sekarang adalah dua minggu menjelang upacara itu. Kalau aku tidak keluar dari area manor, kalau aku tidak bisa sehari saja melakukan sesuatu selain menghabiskan uang Chanyeol dan diagung-agungkan….

"Tolonglah. Semua upaya perbaikan berjalan terlalu lambat. Aku bisa berburu untuk penduduk-penduduk desa, mencarikan makanan untuk mereka."

"Tidak aman," kata Chanyeol, kembali mendorong kudanya supaya berjalan. Kulit kuda itu mengilap seperti cermin gelap sekalipun berada di bagian kandang yang gelap. "Apalagi untukmu."

Dia mengatakan itu setiap kali kami bertengkar tentang masalah ini; setiap kali aku memohonnya untuk membiarkan ku pergi ke desa Peri Agung terdekat untuk membantu membangun kembali apa pun yang dibakar oleh Victoria bertahun-tahun yang lalu.

Aku membuntutinya ke suasana cerah tak berawan di luar kandang kuda, rumput-rumput yang menutupi kaki bukit terdekat berombak tertiup angin sepoi.

"Warga ingin kembali, mereka menginginkan tempat untuk hidup."

"Warga ini jugalah yang melihatmu sebagai berkah. Lambang kestabilan. Kalau terjadi apa-apa denganmu..." Dia menghentikan ucapannya sembari menghentikan kudanya di tepi jalan tanah yang akan membawanya ke hutan bagian timur. Minho sudah menunggu beberapa meter lebih dulu.

"Tidak ada gunanya membangun apa pun kalau makhluk-makhluk Victoria merusak dan menghancurkannya lagi."

"Barak-barak sudah dibangun."

"Ada yang menyelinap masuk sebelum pos-pos keamanan itu sempat diperbaiki. Kemarin Minho menangkap lima Naga."

Aku langsung menoleh ke arah Minho yang kemudian meringis. Dia tidak menceritakannya kepadaku saat makan tadi malam. Dia berbohong saat aku bertanya mengapa dia terpincang-pincang.

Perutku mulas—bukan hanya karena kebohongan itu, melainkan... Naga. Kadang-kadang aku bermimpi darah mereka membasahiku saat aku membunuh mereka, memimpikan mimik wajah-wajah ular itu sementara mereka berusaha mengulitiku di hutan.

Chanyeol berkata dengan lembut, "Aku tidak bisa melakukan apa yang perlu kulakukan sekaligus mengkhawatirkan keselamatanmu."

"Aku akan selamat." Sebagai Peri Agung, dengan kekuatan dan kecepatanku, aku punya peluang besar untuk bisa menyelamatkan diri jika terjadi sesuatu.

"Kumohon… kumohon lakukanlah untukku," kata Chanyeol, sambil mengelus leher kudanya saat makhluk besar itu meringkik tak sabar.

Yang lain sudah membawa kudanya berlari-lari pelan, yang paling depan sudah sampai di bagian hutan yang rindang. Chanyeol menyentakkan dagunya ke arah rumah mewah dari batu pualam putih yang menjulang di belakangku.

"Aku yakin ada yang bisa kau urus di rumah. Atau kau bisa melukis. Cobalah cat lukis yang kuhadiahkan saat Titik Balik Musim Dingin."

Hanya ada urusan rencana pernikahan yang menungguku di rumah itu, berhubung Sunny tidak memperbolehkanku menggerakkan jari sedikit pun untuk melakukan apa-apa. Bukan karena siapa diriku bagi Chanyeol, akan menjadi siapa aku bagi Chanyeol, melainkan...

Karena apa yang telah kulakukan untuk Sunny; untuk keponakan-keponakannya dan untuk Prythian. Semua pelayan di sana pun begitu; sebagian masih menangis sambil mengungkapkan rasa terima kasihnya ketika berpapasan denganku di lorong-lorong rumah.

"Baiklah," desahku. Aku memaksakan diri menatap matanya, memaksakan diri tersenyum. "Hati-hati," kataku, dan itu sungguh-sungguh. Memikirkan dia pergi ke luar sana, memburu monster-monster yang dulu bekerja untuk Victoria...

"Aku mencintaimu," ucap Chanyeol pelan.

Aku mengangguk, membalasnya dengan bisikan sementara dia berderap ke tempat Minho masih menunggu, sang penasihat itu kini sedikit cemberut. Aku tidak mengawasi mereka pergi.

Aku kembali ke manor dengan santai melalui tanaman-tanaman pagar di kebun, burung-burung musim semi berkicau riang, batu-batu kerikil di bawah sepatuku yang tipis berkeresak.

Aku benci tunik-gaun berwarna terang yang sekarang menjadi seragam harianku, tetapi aku tidak sampai hati mengatakannya kepada Chanyeol—terutama karena dia sudah membelikan begitu banyak pakaian, terutama karena dia kelihatan begitu bahagia saat melihatku memakainya. Terutama karena apa yang dikatakannya tidak jauh dari kenyataan.

Saat aku memakai celana dan tunik biasa, saat aku mengikatkan senjata-senjata ke tubuhku seperti perhiasan mahal, aku akan mengirimkan pesan yang jelas hingga jauh ke penjuru negeri.

Maka aku memakai tunik mewah, dan membiarkan Sunny menata rambutku. Jika memang itu yang harus dilakukan untuk memberikan orang-orang ini sedikit rasa damai dan kenyamanan.

Paling tidak, Chanyeol tidak keberatan aku membawa-bawa belati di pinggangku, menggantungnya di sabuk berhias permata. Minho menghadiahkan keduanya kepadaku.

Dia memberikan belati itu berbulan-bulan sebelum peristiwa Victoria dan sabuknya beberapa minggu setelah kekalahan perempuan itu, ketika aku selalu membawa-bawa belatiku, seperti kebanyakan orang, ke mana pun aku pergi.

_Kau harus tampil keren kalau mau mempersenjatai dirimu habis-habisan,_ kata Minho.

Akan tetapi, kalaupun stabilitas tercapai selama seratus tahun, aku ragu akan bisa terbangun pada suatu pagi dan tidak memakai pisau.

Seratus tahun. Aku punya waktu sebanyak itu. Aku punya seratus tahun di hadapanku. Berabad-abad bersama Chanyeol, berabad-abad berada di tempat indah dan tenang ini. Mungkin seiring waktu aku akan bisa mengupas diriku sendiri.

Mungkin tidak.

Aku berhenti sejenak di tangga yang menghubungkan ke bagian rumah berselimutkan mawar dan ivy itu, lalu aku mengintip ke arah kanan—ke kebun mawar dan jendela-jendela di atasnya.

Aku hanya menginjakkan kaki di studio lukis lamaku sekali saja, saat pertama kali kembali. Aku sempat membenci semua lukisan itu, semua peralatan lukisnya, kanvas-kanvas kosong yang menungguku untuk menumpahkan cerita, perasaan, dan mimpi-mimpi.

Aku melangkah ke luar dan belum kembali sejak saat itu.

Aku berhenti mengingat-ingat warna, perasaan, serta tekstur. Aku berhenti mengamatinya. Aku hampir tidak bisa melihat lukisan-lukisan yang tergantung di dalam manor.

Suara manis seorang wanita melantunkan namaku dari balik pintu yang terbuka. Ketegangan di bahuku mereda sedikit.

Irene. Seorang Imam Besar Wanita, juga sebagai teman kecil dan teman Peri Agung Chanyeol, yang menawarkan diri untuk membantu merencanakan acara pernikahan.

Dia telah mengabdikan dirinya untuk memujaku dan Chanyeol, seolah-olah kami adalah dewa-dewa yang baru diciptakan, diberkati, dan dipilih langsung oleh Sang Kaldron sendiri.

Namun, aku tidak mengeluh—terutama karena Irene mengenal semua orang di dalam dan di luar negeri ini.

Dia tetap berada di sisiku di tiap acara dan makan malam, memberikanku informasi detail mengenai para tamu, dan itulah alasan utamaku bertahan melewati ingar-bingar Titik Balik Matahari Musim Dingin.

Bagaimanapun, dialah yang memimpin berbagai upacara—dan aku lebih dari senang bisa membiarkannya memilih rangkaian bunga mana yang seharusnya digunakan untuk menghias rumah dan halaman, serta alat makan perak mana yang melengkapi tiap hidangan.

Di balik itu... sementara Chanyeol membayar semua pakaian harianku, mata Irene-lah yang memilih. Dia adalah jantung dari rakyatnya, dinobatkan oleh Tangan Sang Dewi untuk menuntun mereka keluar dari penderitaan dan kegelapan.

Aku tidak berhak meragukannya.

Dia belum membuatku tersesat—dan rupanya aku merasa takut setiap kali dia sibuk di kuilnya di luar manor, mengawasi para peziarah dan pembantu imamnya. Akan tetapi, hari ini menghabiskan waktu bersama Irene adalah pilihan yang terbaik dibandingkan pilihan lainnya.

Kugenggam kain tunik merah jambuku yang tipis dan menaiki tangga rumah.

Aku berjanji kepada diriku sendiri: Lain kali, aku akan membujuk Chanyeol supaya memperbolehkanku pergi ke desa.

••••

"Oh, kita tidak bisa membiarkan orang itu duduk di sampingnya. Mereka pasti saling bantai habis-habisan, lalu nanti darahnya mengotori taplak meja."

Di balik tudung biru abu pucatnya, alis Irene bertaut, mengerutkan tato fase bulan di keningnya. Dia menuliskan nama yang baru saja dicoretnya ke daftar duduk tamu.

Hari ini cuaca berubah hangat, ruangan ini terasa sumpek meski ada angin yang masuk melalui jendela. Namun, jubah tebal bertudung tetap dipakainya.

Semua Imam Besar Wanita mengenakan jubah lebar berlapis-lapis yang diikat indah—walau mereka tentu jauh dari sosok keibuan. Pinggang langsing Irene diperindah sabuk mewah berhiaskan batu-batu bening berwarna biru langit, masing-masing berbentuk oval yang terangkai pada perak berkilau.

Di atas tudungnya terdapat hiasan kepala yang serasi; lempengan perak tipis dengan sebuah batu besar di tengahnya. Sehelai kain dilipat ke atas hiasan kepalanya, potongan yang menyambung pada jubah untuk ditarik menutup kening dan matanya ketika dia harus berdoa, memohon kepada Sang Kaldron dan Sang Ibu, atau hanya untuk berpikir.

Irene pernah memperlihatkannya kepadaku seperti apa saat helai kain itu diturunkan. Hanya hidung dan bibir sensualnya yang terlihat. Suara Sang Kaldron.

Bagiku gambaran itu menggelisahkan. Dengan bagian atas wajah tertutup, membuat wanita cemerlang nan cerdik itu berubah menjadi patung atau makhluk lain.

Untungnya, dia lebih sering melipatnya ke belakang. Kadang-kadang, dia bahkan melepas tudungnya sama sekali dan membiarkan cahaya matahari menari indah pada rambut panjang kecemasannya yang berombak.

Cincin-cincin perak Irene berkilauan di jari-jarinya yang terawat selagi dia menuliskan nama lain. "Ini seperti permainan," katanya, sambil mengembuskan napas.

"Semua kepingan kecil ini, berlomba-lomba merebut kekuatan dan kekuasaan, bersedia menumpahkan darah jika perlu. Pasti ini penyesuaian yang aneh bagimu."

Dengan kemewahan dan kekayaan seperti itu, tetap saja ada kebuasan. Para Peri Agung bukanlah kaum ningrat yang ada di dunia fana. Bukan, jika mereka berseteru, pasti akan ada pihak yang dihabisi hingga menjadi serpihan berdarah.

Secara harfiah.

Pernah suatu kali, aku gemetar hanya karena berbagi udara di ruangan yang sama dengan mereka. Aku melenturkan jari-jariku, membuat tato-tato yang terukir di tanganku meregang dan berkerut.

Kini aku bisa bertempur bersama mereka, melawan mereka. Meski aku tidak mencoba mengusahakannya.

Aku terlalu diawasi, terlalu dipantau dan dihakimi.

Kenapa calon pengantinnya seorang Tuan Agung ingin belajar bertempur jika kedamaian sudah kembali?

Begitulah alasan Irene ketika aku melakukan kesalahan dengan menyinggung-nyinggung soal itu saat makan malam. Untung saja Chanyeol bisa melihat dari dua sisi: aku belajar melindungi diri… tetapi juga akan menimbulkan rumor.

"Manusia tidak jauh berbeda," ujarku kemudian kepadanya. Berhubung Irene bisa dibilang satu-satunya teman baru yang tidak gugup ataupun ketakutan melihatku, aku mencoba mengobrol dan berkata, "Kakakku, Jessica, pasti akan langsung cocok."

Irene menelengkan kepala, cahaya matahari menyinari batu biru di atas tudungnya hingga gemerlapan. "Apakah keluarga fanamu akan hadir juga?"

"Tidak." Tidak terpikir olehku untuk mengundang mereka. Aku tidak ingin mengekspos mereka ke Prythian. Atau memperlihatkan wujudku sekarang.

Dia mengetuk-ngetuk jarinya yang panjang dan ramping ke meja. "Tetapi mereka tinggal dekat sekali dari tembok pelindung, bukan? Kalau memang kehadiran mereka penting bagimu, Chanyeol dan aku bisa mengamankan perjalanan mereka."

Selama kami menghabiskan waktu bersama, aku sudah bercerita tentang desaku kepadanya, dan tentang rumah yang sekarang dihuni kedua kakakku, tentang Zitao dan Taecyeon. Aku belum sanggup bercerita tentang Taemin atau apa yang terjadi terhadap keluarganya.

"Terlepas dari ketegaran Jessica," ujarku sambil melawan ingatan masa lalu tentang gadis itu dan apa yang menimpanya, "kakakku itu membenci kaummu."

"Kaum kita," Irene mengoreksi pelan. "Kita sudah membahasnya."

Aku hanya mengangguk.

Akan tetapi, dia melanjutkan, "Kita ini tua dan culas, senang bermain kata-kata bagaikan pedang dan cakar. Tiap kata yang keluar dari mulutmu, bagaimana kau menyusun kalimat mu, akan dinilai. Dan kemungkinan dimanfaatkan untuk melawanmu."

Seolah-olah untuk melunakkan peringatannya, dia menambahkan, "Tetaplah waspada, Tuan."

Tuan. Panggilan yang tak masuk akal. Tidak ada yang tahu bagaimana harus memanggilku. Aku tidak terlahir sebagai Peri Agung.

Aku ini Buatan—dibuat, dihidupkan kembali dan diberikan tubuh baru oleh tujuh Tuan Agung di Prythian. Aku bukan pasangan jiwa Chanyeol, sejauh yang kutahu. Tidak ada ikatan pasangan jiwa di antara kami. Belum.

Sejujurnya... Irene, dengan rambut terang keemasan, mata hijau teal, bagian-bagian wajah elegan, dan tubuh gemulai, lebih kelihatan pantas menjadi pasangan jiwa Chanyeol. Sederajat dengannya.

Perkawinannya dengan Chanyeol, seorang Tuan Agung dan seorang Imam Besar Wanita, pasti menyiratkan kesan kekuatan yang jelas pada ancaman apa pun yang ditujukan terhadap negeri ini. Menjamin kekuatan yang pasti ingin dihimpun Irene untuk dirinya sendiri.

Di antara kaum Peri Agung, para imam wanitalah yang mengatur tiap upacara dan ritual mereka, mencatat sejarah dan legenda, dan memberi nasihat kepada para Tuan dan Puan Agung untuk urusan-urusan penting maupun remeh.

Aku belum pernah menyaksikan bentuk sihir apa pun darinya, tetapi ketika aku tanyakan itu kepada Minho, dia mengernyit dan mengatakan bahwa sihir mereka ditarik saat upacara berlangsung, dan bisa sangat berbahaya jika mereka menggunakannya.

Aku menunggu tanda-tanda sihir dari Irene saat Titik Balik Matahari Musim Dingin, ketika dia menandai di mana dia akan memosisikan dirinya supaya matahari terbit akan bersinar ke arah tangannya yang terangkat, tetapi tidak ada desir maupun sepetik pun kesaktian yang muncul.

Baik dari dirinya, maupun dari tanah yang kami pijak.

Aku tidak tahu apa yang sesungguhnya kuharapkan dari Irene—satu dari dua belas Imam Besar Wanita yang bersama-sama memimpin saudari-saudari sesama imam di seluruh wilayah Prythian.

Sepuh, selibat, dan pendiam merupakan ciri-cirinya yang ada dalam benakku—berdasarkan legenda-legenda fana yang tersebar diam-diam—ketika Chanyeol mengumumkan bahwa seorang teman lama akan segera tinggal dan merenovasi kawasan kuil yang runtuh di negeri kami.

Akan tetapi, Irene dengan gemulai memasuki rumah kami keesokan harinya, dan semua ciri-ciri itu seketika tertindas. Terutama bagian tentang selibat.

Imam wanita boleh menikah, boleh melahirkan anak, dan bergaul dengan laki-laki semaunya. Jika naluri serta sifat alami ajaib wanita dalam meneruskan keturunan terkunci, itu sama saja tidak menghormati Sang Kaldron yang sudah mengaruniai mereka dengan kesuburan, begitu kata Irene kepadaku suatu kali.

Maka, sementara ketujuh Tuan Agung memimpin Prythian dari singgasana mereka, kedua belas Imam Besar Wanita ini memerintah dari altar, anak-anak mereka juga memiliki kesaktian dan dihormati seperti keturunan para Tuan Agung.

Irene, Imam Besar Wanita yang paling muda selama tiga abad, masih tetap melajang tanpa keturunan dan senang menikmati laki-laki terbaik yang ditawarkan bumi ini.

Aku sering bertanya-tanya apa rasanya menjadi bebas dan puas dengan dirimu sendiri.

Ketika aku tidak merespons peringatan halusnya, dia berkata, "Apakah kau sudah memikirkan apa warna mawarnya? Putih? Merah jambu? Kuning? Merah?"

"Jangan merah."

Aku benci warna itu. Melebihi apa pun juga. Rambut Victoria, darah-darah itu, bilur-bilur pada tubuh Taemin yang hancur, dinding-dinding berpaku di Kaki Gunung….

"Cokelat kekuningan juga cantik, berpadu dengan macam-macam nuansa hijau. Tetapi mungkin itu terlalu seperti Negeri Musim Gugur." Lagi-lagi, jari itu mengetuk-ngetuk meja.

"Warna apa pun yang kau mau." Seandainya bisa jujur kepada diri sendiri, kuakui Irene telah menjadi penopang. Namun, dia tampaknya bersedia melakukannya; memedulikan apa pun yang tak sanggup kutanggapi.

Alis Irene sedikit terangkat.

Terlepas dari kedudukannya sebagai Imam Besar Wanita, dia dan keluarganya melarikan diri saat kengerian di Kaki Gunung berlangsung. Ayahnya, satu dari sekutu Chanyeol yang terkuat di Negeri Musim Semi bersama seorang kapten dari pasukan tentaranya, mencium bahaya yang akan datang.

Kemudian mengirim Irene, ibunya, dan kedua adik perempuannya ke Vallahan, satu dari sekian banyak wilayah peri di seberang laut. Selama lima puluh tahun, mereka tinggal di negeri asing, menunggu-nunggu, sementara rakyat mereka dibantai dan diperbudak.

Tak pernah satu kali pun dia menyinggungnya. Aku tahu betul bahwa aku tidak pantas menanyakannya.

"Tiap elemen dalam acara pernikahan ini menyiratkan pesan yang bukan hanya tertuju pada Prythian, melainkan juga ke dunia luar," katanya. Aku menahan desahan. Aku tahu, dia sudah pernah mengatakannya. "Aku tahu kau tidak terlalu menyukai baju pengantinnya."

Itu terlalu halus. Aku benci pakaian yang dipilihnya.

Chanyeol juga membencinya—walau dia terbahak-bahak ketika kuperlihatkan saat kami berdua saja di kamarku. Akan tetapi, dia menjamin bahwa meski baju pengantin itu aneh, sang imam wanita itu tahu betul apa yang dilakukannya.

Aku ingin membantahnya, benci rasanya karena biarpun dia setuju denganku, dia memihak Irene, tetapi... itu akan membuang-buang energi yang tidak sepadan hasilnya.

Irene melanjutkan, "Tetapi baju itu memberikan pernyataan yang tepat. Aku menghabiskan cukup banyak waktu di berbagai negeri sehingga tahu bagaimana negeri-negeri itu dijalankan. Percayalah kepadaku soal ini."

"Aku percaya," balasku, dan mengibaskan tangan ke arah kertas-kertas di hadapan kami. "Kau paham soal semua ini. Aku tidak."

Perak berkilat-kilat di pergelangan tangan Irene, mirip sekali dengan gelang yang dipakai Putra-Putri Yang Diberkati di sisi tembok lainnya. Terkadang aku penasaran apakah manusia-manusia bodoh itu mencuri ide dari para Imam Besar Wanita di Prythian, apakah memang imam seperti Irene yang menyebarkan omong kosong itu di antara manusia.

"Ini merupakan momen penting untukku juga," kata Irene dengan hati-hati, sambil membenarkan letak hiasan kepalanya di atas tudung. Mata hijau teal-nya bertemu dengan mataku. "Kau dan aku hampir sama; muda, belum terasah dibandingkan... serigala-serigala ini. Aku sangat berterima kasih kepadamu, kepada Chanyeol, karena mengizinkanku untuk memimpin upacaranya, karena diundang untuk bekerja sama di negeri ini, menjadi bagian dari negeri ini. Imam-imam Besar Wanita lainnya tidak terlalu peduli kepadaku, begitu juga aku kepada mereka, tetapi…."

Dia menggelengkan kepala, tudungnya berayun mengikuti. "Bersama-sama," bisiknya, "kita bertiga bisa membentuk kesatuan yang hebat. Berempat, kalau Minho juga dihitung."

Dia mendengkus. "Dia tidak terlalu ingin berurusan denganku."

Kalimat yang mengarah.

Dia sering menemukan cara untuk menyebut-nyebut Minho, memojokkannya di berbagai acara, menyentuh siku tangan atau bahunya. Minho mengabaikan itu semua. Minggu lalu, akhirnya aku bertanya kepada Minho apakah Irene mengincarnya, dan Minho hanya menatapku, menggeram halus, setelah itu pergi.

Kuanggap itu mengiakan pertanyaanku.

Namun, perjodohan dengan Minho bisa sangat menguntungkan, sama halnya seperti perjodohan dengan Chanyeol: tangan kanan seorang Tuan Agung dan putra dari Tuan Agung lainnya. Keturunannya akan memiliki kesaktian besar dan didambakan.

"Kau tahu… sulit baginya jika berurusan dengan perempuan," ujarku netral.

"Dia sudah berurusan dengan banyak perempuan sejak kematian kekasihnya."

"Mungkin denganmu berbeda. Mungkin itu berarti sesuatu yang tidak siap dia hadapi." Aku mengangkat bahu, mencari-cari kata yang tepat. "Mungkin dia menghindar karena alasan itu."

Dia menimbang-nimbang, dan aku berdoa agar dia mempercayai ucapanku yang setengah bohong. Irene begitu ambisius, cerdas, cantik, dan berani.

Akan tetapi, kurasa Minho tidak memaafkannya, atau tidak akan pernah memaafkannya karena kabur selama kekuasaan Victoria. Terkadang sejujurnya aku ingin tahu apakah sahabatku itu mau menggorok leher Irene karena alasan itu.

Irene mengangguk. "Apakah kau setidaknya senang menyambut pernikahan ini?"

Aku memainkan cincin zamrudku. "Itu akan menjadi hari paling bahagia dalam hidupku."

Pada hari Chanyeol memintaku untuk menikahinya, aku sungguh merasa demikian. Aku menangis bahagia selagi mengatakan ya, ya, kukatakan ribuan kali, dan bercinta dengannya di padang bunga liar tempat dia membawaku untuk melamar.

Irene mengangguk. "Pernikahan ini diberkati Sang Kaldron. Keberhasilanmu bertahan hidup di Kaki Gunung menjadi bukti kuat."

Aku memergoki tatapannya ketika dia berkata begitu: ke arah tangan kiriku, ke arah tato-tato itu. Sulit sekali menahan diri untuk tidak menarik tanganku ke bawah meja.

Tato di keningnya dibuat dengan tinta sebiru langit malam, tetapi entah bagaimana tetap cocok di keningnya, masih bisa memperindah gaun-gaun feminin dan perhiasan perak yang dikenakannya.

Tidak seperti kebrutalan elegan pada tatoku.

"Kita bisa mencarikan sarung tangan untukmu," Irene menawarkan dengan wajar.

Itu akan menyiratkan pesan lain. Mungkin kepada orang yang sangat ingin kulupakan keberadaannya.

"Akan kupertimbangkan," ujarku sambil tersenyum datar.

Hanya itu yang bisa kulakukan agar tidak cepat-cepat berlari sebelum waktunya habis dan Irene melangkah ringan ke ruangan ibadah pribadinya—hadiah dari Chanyeol atas kedatangannya kembali—untuk memanjatkan puji syukur tengah hari kepada Sang Kaldron atas kebebasan tanah kami, kemenanganku, dan kekuasaan Chanyeol yang terjamin di tanah ini.

Aku terkadang ingin sekali memintanya supaya berdoa untukku juga.

Berdoa agar suatu hari nanti aku belajar menyukai tiap kemewahan, pesta, dan peranku sebagai pengantin yang manis dan berpipi merona.

••••

Aku sudah di tempat tidur ketika Chanyeol masuk ke kamarku, tak bersuara bagai rusa jantan di tengah hutan. Aku mengangkat kepala, meraih belati yang kutaruh di meja nakas, tetapi kemudian lega ketika melihat bahu bidang. Lorong bercahaya lilin menyepuh kulitnya yang kecokelatan dan membingkai wajahnya dalam gelap.

"Kau masih bangun?" bisiknya.

Aku bisa mendengar kemurungan dari suaranya. Sejak selesai makan malam, dia terus berada di ruang kerja, memilah-milah setumpuk pekerjaan yang dilimpahkan Minho ke mejanya.

"Aku tidak bisa tidur," jawabku, sambil mengawasi otot-ototnya bergerak saat dia berjalan ke kamar mandi untuk membersihkan diri.

Aku sudah berusaha tidur selama satu jam, tetapi setiap kali kututup mataku, tubuhku terkunci, dinding-dinding terasa mendesak. Aku sudah hampir membuka jendela lebar-lebar, tetapi... ini akan menjadi malam yang panjang.

Aku kembali berbaring di atas bantal, mendengarkan suara-suara nya yang menetap dan efisien saat bersiap tidur. Dia punya ruangan sendiri, menganggap penting bagiku untuk memiliki ruang sendiri.

Akan tetapi, dia tidur di sini setiap malam. Aku belum mendatangi tempat tidurnya, walau aku bertanya-tanya apakah malam pernikahan kami akan mengubah itu. Aku berdoa agar tidak terbangun kaget dan muntah di seprai saat aku bingung akan keberadaanku, saat aku tidak tahu apakah kegelapan itu permanen.

Mungkin itulah sebabnya mengapa dia belum membahas masalah itu.

Dia muncul dari kamar mandi, melepaskan tunik dan pakaiannya, dan kutopang tubuhku untuk bisa melihatnya ketika dia berdiri di tepi tempat tidur.

Perhatianku langsung tertuju pada jari-jarinya yang dengan gesit membuka sabuk celananya.

Chanyeol menggeram lirih dan kugigit bibir bawahku. Mulutku mengering sementara kualihkan tatapan ke otot-otot badan dan lekuk dadanya.

"Kemarilah," erangnya, begitu kasar sehingga kata-kata itu nyaris tidak tercerna.

Aku menyibak selimutku dan dia mendesis.

Rona mukanya berubah ketika aku bergeser ke tengah tempat tidur dan duduk. Kuraih wajahnya, kulit keemasannya terbingkai jari-jari tangan putih dan berpusaran hitam, lalu kucium dia.

Chanyeol menahan tatapanku selama aku menciumnya, bahkan ketika aku makin mendekat. Kemudian aku mendesah, menengadahkan kepala. Tangannya memegangi pinggangku.

Ini—momen inilah, ketika hanya ada kami berdua...

"Kai," ucapnya di bibirku, namaku disebut bagai doa yang lebih khusyuk dari apa pun yang dipanjatkan Irene kepada Sang Kaldron pada pagi buta saat Titik Balik Matahari.

Aku bergerak, mendambakan dirinya dan geramannya yang menderu di telingaku.

Gerakan kami seirama. Kilat menyambar ke seluruh urat nadiku. Kuteriakkan namanya ketika aku meledak menjadi berkeping-keping.

Kepalaku tersentak ke atas, udara dingin malam mengisi paru-paruku, dan dia menurunkanku ke tempat tidur, dengan hati-hati, dengan lembut, dengan penuh kasih. Ini—aku membutuhkan ini.

Dia berhenti, tangannya bergetar saat menopang tubuhnya di atasku.

"Kumohon," desahku, "Chanyeol." Dia membenamkan dirinya ke tubuhku. Untuk sesaat, aku bukan apa-apa, bukan siapa-siapa.

Kemudian kami melebur, dua jantung berdetak seirama. Aku meledak dan meledak seiring bersamanya, seiring bisikan namaku di bibirnya dan ucapan cintanya kepadaku.

Aku memeganginya erat-erat.

Hanya desah napas kami yang memenuhi ruangan.

Aku mengernyit ketika akhirnya dia bergerak, tidak jauh dariku. Dia berbaring menyamping, kepalanya bertopang pada tangannya yang mengepal.

"Maafkan aku soal tadi pagi," bisiknya.

"Tidak apa-apa," desahku. "Aku mengerti."

Tidak bohong, tetapi juga tidak sepenuhnya benar.

Jari-jarinya menyapu perutku. "Kau… kau segalanya bagiku," katanya berat. "Aku perlu... memastikanmu baik-baik saja. Memastikan mereka tidak bisa menjangkaumu, tidak bisa melukaimu lagi."

"Aku tahu." Aku menahan diri kuat-kuat dan berkata lagi,

"Aku tahu." Aku menepis rambutnya dari wajahnya. "Tetapi bagaimana denganmu? Siapa yang memastikanmu tetap aman?"

Mulutnya merapat. Dengan kesaktian yang sudah dia dapatkan kembali, dia tidak perlu dijaga oleh siapa pun, tidak perlu dilindungi. Aku seakan-akan bisa melihatnya meremang—bukan karena aku, melainkan karena ingatan akan apa yang terjadi beberapa bulan yang lalu.

Selama Victoria berkuasa, kesaktiannya tak lebih dari sekadar tetesan air dibandingkan derasnya air terjun yang kini mengalirinya. Dia mengatur napas, dan menunduk untuk mencium jantungku.

Itu sudah cukup menjawab.

"Tidak lama lagi," bisiknya. "Tidak lama lagi kau akan menjadi istriku, dan semua akan baik-baik saja. Semua ini akan kita tinggalkan di belakang."

"Setelah itu orang-orang akan memanggilku apa?"

"Hmm?" katanya menderu.

"Apakah semua orang akan memanggilku 'istri Chanyeol'? Atau aku akan mendapatkan gelar?"

Dia mengangkat kepala dan menatapku cukup lama. "Kau menginginkan gelar?"

"Tidak," aku terkesiap. "Tetapi aku tidak... aku tidak tahu apakah aku bisa menyesuaikan diri kalau semua orang memanggilku Puan Agung."

"Tidak akan," katanya sambil mencium kulitku. "Puan Agung itu tidak ada."

"Apa maksudmu tidak ada?"

Panasnya, sentuhannya, seketika berhenti.

Dia mendongak. Kemudian yang dia mengatakan, atau setidaknya menyiratkan, "Tuan Agung memperistri wanita atau pria. Permaisuri. Tidak pernah ada Puan Agung."

"Tetapi ibu Minho—"

"Beliau adalah Nyonya Negeri Musim Gugur. Bukan Puan ataupun Nyonya Agung. Dan dirimu nanti, menjadi Tuan Negeri Musim Semi. Mereka akan memanggil mu seperti mereka memanggilnya. Mereka akan menghormati mu seperti mereka menghormatinya."

"Jadi, ibunya Minho—"

"Aku tidak mau mendengar nama laki-laki lain dari bibirmu sekarang," geramnya. Aku berhenti mendebat.

•

•

•

Mereka lagi enaena tapi tetep ngobrol, kalo madam kayaknya gak bisa deh begitu wkwkwk


	3. Chapter 3

A COURT OF MIST AND FURY

By : Sarah J. Maas

•

•

•

•

Bab 3

Rasa bersalah Chanyeol pasti membuatnya tersiksa, sebab keesokan harinya meski dia tidak di rumah, Minho sudah menungguku dengan tawaran untuk memeriksa perkembangan perbaikan di desa terdekat.

Sudah sebulan lebih aku tidak berkunjung ke sana. Kapan terakhir kali aku meninggalkan area manor saja aku sudah tidak ingat lagi. Ada beberapa penduduk desa yang diundang ke perayaan Titik Balik Matahari Musim Dingin, tetapi aku bahkan hampir tidak sempat menyapa mereka, akibat luar biasa banyaknya tamu saat itu.

Kuda-kuda dengan pelana sudah siap di depan pintu kandangnya, kemudian kuhitung pengawal di gerbang yang jauh (empat), di kedua sisi rumah (dua di masing-masing sudut), dan di taman yang baru saja kumasuki (dua). Meski mereka semua diam saja, mata mereka terus mengawasiku.

Minho baru akan menaiki kuda betina abu-abu belang itu tetapi aku mencegahnya. "Jatuh dari kudamu?" desisku, sambil menyodok bahunya.

Minho sampai terhuyung mundur, kudanya meringkik kaget, dan aku berkedip-kedip menatap tanganku yang terjulur. Aku tidak mau tahu apa yang dipikirkan para pengawal di sana. Sebelum dia sempat mengatakan apa-apa, aku mendesaknya, "Kenapa kau berbohong soal Naga itu?"

Minho melipat tangan, mata logamnya menyipit, lalu mengibaskan kepala sehingga rambut merahnya menyingkir dari wajah.

Aku harus memalingkan muka untuk sesaat. Rambut merah Victoria lebih gelap dan wajahnya putih pucat, sama sekali tidak mirip dengan kulit Minho yang cokelat keemasan.

Alih-alih, kuperhatikan kandang kuda di belakangnya.

Setidaknya tempat itu besar, terbuka, para pengurus kuda sekarang sedang berada di bangunan lain. Biasanya aku punya sedikit masalah saat berada di dalamnya, hampir setiap kali aku mengunjungi kuda-kuda di dalamnya karena sudah terlalu bosan. Banyak ruang untuk bergerak, untuk kabur.

Dinding-dindingnya tidak terasa terlalu... permanen.

Tidak seperti dapur, yang atapnya teralu rendah, dindingnya terlalu tebal, jendelanya tidak terlalu besar untuk dipanjat ke luar. Tidak seperti ruang kerja, tanpa penerangan alami yang cukup atau jalan keluar darurat yang mudah dilalui. Di dalam kepalaku ada daftar panjang tempat-tempat yang sanggup dan tidak sanggup kusinggahi, urut berdasarkan seberapa besar ruangan-ruangan itu membuat tubuhku terasa terkurung dan berkeringat.

"Aku tidak bohong," ujar Minho dengan geram. "Secara teknis aku memang jatuh dari kudaku." Dia menepuk-nepuk sisi perut kuda tunggangannya. "Setelah salah satu dari mereka menyepakku sampai jatuh dari kuda."

Sungguh cara para peri berpikir, berbohong. "Kenapa?"

Minho menutup rapat mulutnya.

"Kenapa?"

Dia hanya membalikkan tubuhnya ke kuda betina yang sabar itu. Namun, aku sempat menangkap ekspresi wajahnya.

Rasa... kasihan di matanya.

Spontan aku berkata, "Apakah kita bisa jalan saja?"

Perlahan dia menengok. "Jaraknya tiga mil."

"Dan kau bisa berlari ke sana dalam hitungan menit. Aku ingin tahu apakah aku bisa menyusul."

Mata logamnya berdesir, dan aku tahu apa yang akan dia katakan sebelum dia membuka mulutnya.

"Sudahlah," kataku, berjalan menghampiri kuda betina putih, makhluk besar yang bersifat lembut—dengan kata lain, agak malas dan manja. Minho tidak berusaha meyakinkan sebaliknya kepadaku, dan tetap diam ketika kami berkuda ke luar rumah mewah itu menuju jalan hutan.

Musim semi, seperti biasa, tengah merekah penuh. Angin sepoi menerbangkan bunga-bunga lilac, semak-semak yang mengapit jalan berkeresak penuh kehidupan. Tidak ada tanda-tanda Bogge, Naga, makhluk-makhluk apa pun yang dulu pernah membuat hutan ini begitu hening.

Akhirnya kukatakan, "Aku tidak perlu belas kasihan sialan mu."

"Bukan belas kasihan. Chanyeol menyuruhku supaya tidak menceritakannya kepadamu." Dia menggerenyet sedikit.

"Aku tidak serapuh kaca. Kalau ada Naga yang menyerangmu, aku berhak tahu."

"Chanyeol adalah Tuan Agung-ku. Dia memberi perintah, aku menaatinya."

"Mentalitasmu tidak seperti ini ketika kau mengakali perintahnya dan memancingku untuk menemui Suriel." Ketika aku hampir mati.

"Saat itu aku putus asa. Kami semua putus asa. Tetapi sekarang… sekarang kita memerlukan perintah, Kai. Kita memerlukan peraturan, susunan kedudukan, dan perintah, kalau kita ingin bisa punya peluang untuk membangun kembali. Apa yang dia katakan, maka kita laksanakan. Aku orang pertama yang dicontoh oleh yang lain—aku memberi contoh. Jangan minta aku mempertaruhkan stabilitas negeri ini dengan cara membangkang. Tidak sekarang. Dia sudah memberikan kelonggaran semaksimal mungkin kepadamu."

Aku memaksakan napas memenuhi paru-paruku dengan teratur. "Walau kau sering mengelak berurusan dengan Irene, kau jelas terdengar sangat mirip dengannya."

Dia mendesis. "Kau tidak tahu betapa sulit bagi Chanyeol untuk sekadar memperbolehkanmu pergi dari manor. Dia sedang berada di bawah tekanan yang lebih berat dari yang kau bayangkan."

"Aku tahu persis seberapa besar tekanan yang diterimanya. Dan aku tidak menyadari aku sudah menjadi tahanan."

"Memang bukan." Dia merapatkan rahangnya. "Itu tidak benar dan kau tahu itu."

"Dia tidak mengalami kesulitan membiarkanku berburu dan berkeliaran sendiri sewaktu aku masih manusia. Ketika perbatasan jauh dari aman."

"Waktu itu dia tidak peduli kepadamu seperti sekarang ini. Dan setelah apa yang terjadi di Kaki Gunung..." Kata-kata itu berdentang di dalam kepalaku, bersama otot-otot yang terlalu tegang.

"Dia ketakutan. Ketakutan melihatmu berada di tangan musuhnya. Dan mereka juga mengetahuinya—mereka tahu bahwa untuk menaklukkanmu, yang perlu dilakukan adalah menahanmu."

"Kau pikir aku tidak tahu? Tetapi apakah dia sungguh-sungguh berharap aku mau menghabiskan seluruh hidupku di rumah itu, mengawasi pelayan-pelayan dan memakai baju-baju cantik?"

Minho memandang jauh ke arah hutan abadi. "Bukankah itu yang diinginkan semua manusia wanita atau pria penerima? Menikahi seorang bangsawan peri tampan yang menghujani mereka dengan kekayaan selama hidup mereka?"

Aku mencengkeram tali kekang kudaku cukup keras sampai dia mengibaskan kepala. "Senang bisa tahu bahwa ternyata kau masih berengsek, Minho."

Mata logamnya menyipit.

"Chanyeol adalah seorang Tuan Agung. Kau akan menjadi istrinya. Ada tradisi dan tuntutan yang harus kau penuhi. Kita harus memenuhinya, demi memberikan garis depan kokoh yang pulih dari Victoria dan bersedia menghancurkan musuh dari mana pun yang mau merebutnya dari kita lagi."

Baru kemarin Irene memberi ceramah yang serupa.

"Sebentar lagi saatnya penyerahan Upeti," lanjutnya, sambil menggelengkan kepala. "Itu akan menjadi acara Upeti pertama yang diadakannya sejak... sejak kutukannya." Dia menjengit sekilas.

"Awalnya dia memberi waktu tiga bulan supaya rakyat bisa membereskan segala urusan, dan dia ingin menunggu sampai tahun baru dimulai. Tetapi bulan depan, dia menuntut Upeti diadakan. Irene bilang sudah waktunya, bahwa rakyatnya sudah siap."

Dia menunggu. Dia tahu bahwa aku tidak tahu apa maksudnya, dan ingin aku mengakuinya. "Jelaskan," ujarku datar.

"Dua kali dalam setahun, biasanya sekitar masa Titik Balik Musim Panas dan Musim Dingin, tiap anggota Negeri Musim Panas, entah itu Peri Agung ataupun peri jelata, harus membayarkan Upeti, tergantung penghasilan dan status mereka. Begitulah cara kita mengelola tempat tinggal kita, cara kita membayar para pengawal dan pelayan, juga membeli makanan. Sebagai imbalannya, Chanyeol melindungi, memimpin, menolong mereka semampunya. Timbal balik."

"Tahun ini, dia mengundur waktu Upeti hingga sebulan—sekadar memberikan waktu lebih untuk mengumpulkan uang, untuk merayakan. Tetapi sebentar lagi, para penasihat dari tiap kelompok, desa, atau klan akan datang untuk membayarkan Upeti. Sebagai istri Chanyeol, kau diharapkan duduk bersamanya. Dan jika mereka tidak mampu membayar... kau diharapkan untuk duduk sementara dia memberikan sanksinya. Memang bisa menjadi buruk. Aku akan mencatat siapa yang hadir dan siapa yang tidak, juga siapa yang tidak membayar."

"Setelah itu, jika mereka tidak bisa membayar Upeti dalam masa ampunan tiga hari yang secara resmi Chanyeol berikan, dia akan memburu mereka. Imam Besar Wanita, Irene, akan secara langsung memberinya hak berburu suci untuk ini."

Mengerikan. Brutal. Aku ingin mengatakannya, tetapi tatapan yang Minho berikan kepadaku…. Aku sudah terlalu banyak dihakimi orang.

"Jadi, berikanlah dia waktu, Kai," kata Minho. "Jalani saja pesta pernikahanmu, lalu acara Upeti bulan depan, dan kemudian... kemudian kita lihat selanjutnya."

"Aku sudah memberinya waktu," kataku. "Aku tidak bisa terkungkung di dalam rumah selamanya."

"Dia juga tahu itu—dia memang tidak mengatakannya, tetapi dia tahu. Percayalah kepadaku. Kau pasti memaafkannya karena pembantaian keluarganyalah yang membuat Chanyeol tidak bisa... menjagamu dengan longgar. Dia sudah terlalu banyak kehilangan orang-orang yang disayanginya. Kita semua juga."

Tiap kata bagaikan bahan bakar yang ditambahkan ke dalam lubang api membara di perutku. "Aku tidak mau menikahi seorang Tuan Agung. Aku hanya ingin menikahi dirinya."

"Keduanya saling melengkapi. Chanyeol adalah Chanyeol. Dia akan selalu, selalu mencari cara untuk melindungimu, tidak peduli kau suka atau tidak. Bicarakan saja dengannya. Sungguh, Kai. Kalian akan menemukan jalan keluarnya."

Tatapan kami bertemu. Otot rahangnya menegang. "Jangan memintaku untuk berpihak."

"Tetapi sudah banyak hal yang sengaja tidak kau cerita kan kepadaku."

"Dia adalah Tuan Agung-ku. Ucapannya adalah perintah. Kita punya satu kesempatan ini untuk membangun kembali dan mengembalikan dunia seperti sediakala. Aku tidak akan memulai dunia baru itu dengan merusak kepercayaannya kepadaku. Bahkan jika kau..."

"Bahkan jika aku apa?"

Wajahnya memucat, lalu tangannya mengelus rambut kudanya yang seputih sarang laba-laba. "Aku dipaksa untuk menyaksikan ketika ayahku membunuh wanita yang kucintai. Kakak-kakakku memaksaku melihatnya."

Jantungku terasa sesak mendengarnya, merasakan rasa pedih yang menghantuinya.

"Tidak ada mantra sihir, tidak ada keajaiban yang menghidupkannya kembali. Tidak ada Tuan Agung yang berkumpul untuk menghidupkannya. Aku menyaksikannya, dan dia tewas, dan aku tidak akan pernah melupakan momen ketika kudengar jantungnya berhenti berdetak."

Mataku terasa terbakar.

"Chanyeol mendapatkan yang tidak kudapatkan," ucap Minho pelan, napasnya tak beraturan.

"Kita semua mendengar lehermu patah waktu itu. Tetapi kau hidup kembali. Dan aku yakin dia juga tidak akan pernah bisa melupakan suara itu. Dia akan melakukan apa pun sekuat tenaga untuk melindungi mu dari bahaya itu lagi, bahkan jika itu berarti menyimpan rahasia, bahkan jika itu berarti menegakkan aturan yang tidak kau sukai. Dalam hal ini, dia tidak akan melunak. Jadi, jangan memintanya—jangan sekarang."

Tidak ada kata-kata di kepalaku, di hatiku. Memberikan waktu untuk Chanyeol, membiarkannya beradaptasi... setidaknya itu bisa kulakukan.

Keriuhan suara pembangunan menggantikan suara kicau burung-burung di hutan, jauh sebelum kami menapakkan kaki di desa: suara pukulan palu, orang-orang membentakkan perintah, hewan-hewan ternak meringkik.

Kami meninggalkan hutan dan menjumpai sebuah desa yang separuh terbangun. Bangunan-bangunan kecil cantik dari batu dan kayu, bangunan-bangunan sementara yang menampung bahan pangan dan hewan ternak. Satu-satunya yang tampak sudah rampung dibuat adalah sumur besar di tengah kota dan sesuatu yang kelihatannya seperti kedai minum.

Terkadang, kenormalan Prythian dan kemiripannya dengan tanah fana masih mengejutkanku. Aku sudah seperti berada di desa kampung halamanku dulu. Desa yang lebih bagus, lebih baru, tetapi susunannya, bagian-bagian pentingnya... semua sama.

Aku sama-sama merasa seperti orang asing ketika Minho dan aku berkuda ke jantung keriuhan itu. Semua orang berhenti bekerja atau berdagang atau berkerumun hanya untuk memandangi kami.

Memandangiku.

Seperti ombak keheningan, suara-suara aktivitas itu memudar hingga yang paling jauh sekalipun.

"Kai Si Pematah Kutukan," bisik seseorang.

Nah, itu dia gelar baruku.

Aku bersyukur punya kebiasaan memakai baju lengan panjang saat berkuda dan sarung tangan serasi yang kupasang sebelum kami memasuki perbatasan desa.

Minho menghentikan kudanya di depan seorang Peri Agung laki-laki yang kelihatannya bertanggung jawab atas pembangunan rumah di pinggir sumur.

"Kami datang untuk mencari tahu apakah bantuan kami diperlukan," katanya, cukup keras untuk didengar semua orang. "Hari ini kami di sini untuk membantu."

Laki-laki itu memucat. "Terima kasih, tuanku, tetapi tidak perlu." Matanya melahapku, membelalak. "Sudah terbayar kan."

Keringat di telapak tanganku terasa lebih kental, lebih hangat. Kudaku mengentakkan kakinya di jalan tanah merah.

"Ayolah," kata Minho, "usaha untuk pembangunan kembali ini adalah beban bersama. Kami merasa terhormat."

Laki-laki itu menggeleng. "Sudah terbayarkan."

Kemudian, di semua tempat yang kami singgahi di desa itu pun demikian: Minho turun, menawarkan bantuan, dan penolakan sopan penuh hormat pun kami terima. Setelah dua puluh menit, kami sudah siap kembali ke kegelapan dan lebatnya hutan.

"Apakah dia sengaja mengizinkanmu untuk mengajakku hari ini," kataku kasar, "supaya aku berhenti menawarkan bantuan?"

"Tidak. Aku sendiri yang memutuskan untuk mengajakmu. Untuk alasan itu. Mereka tidak ingin atau memerlukan bantuanmu. Kehadiranmu menjadi distraksi dan pengingat akan apa yang pernah mereka lalui."

Aku berjengit. "Tetapi mereka tidak ada di Kaki Gunung. Tidak ada yang kukenal."

Minho bergidik.

"Tidak. Vicw membuat... kamp-kamp untuk mereka. Para bangsawan dan peri-peri yang Di pilih nya diizinkan tinggal di Kaki Gunung. Tetapi bagi penduduk suatu negeri yang tidak bekerja untuk membawakan keperluan dan makanan, mereka dikurung di kamp-kamp yang dihubungkan dengan terowongan-terowongan bawah tanah. Jumlah mereka ribuan, berimpitan di dalam ruang-ruang dan terowongan-terowongan tanpa cahaya, tanpa udara. Selama lima puluh tahun."

"Tidak ada yang pernah mengatakan—"

"Memang terlarang untuk dibicarakan. Sebagian jadi gila, mulai memakan sesamanya ketika Victoria lupa memberi perintah kepada para pengawalnya untuk memberi mereka makanan. Sebagian membentuk gerombolan-gerombolan yang menguasai kamp-kamp dan mereka melakukan…."

Dia mengusap keningnya dengan ibu jari dan telunjuk. "Mereka melakukan hal-hal yang mengerikan. Sekarang, mereka mencoba mengingat apa rasanya menjadi normal. Bagaimana caranya hidup."

Kerongkonganku terasa terbakar. Akan tetapi, acara pernikahan ini... ya, mungkin akan jadi awal pemulihan.

Tetap saja, ada selimut yang terasa menutup indra-indraku. Meredakan suara, rasa, perasaan.

"Aku tahu kau ingin membantu," Minho bersimpati. "Sayang sekali."

Aku juga menyayangkannya.

Luasnya keberadaanku yang kini tak terbatas waktu menganga di hadapanku.

Kubiarkan lubang itu menelanku secara utuh.

•

•

•


	4. Chapter 4

A COURT OF MIST AND FURY

By : Sarah J. Maas

•

•

•

•

Bab 4

Beberapa hari menjelang upacara pernikahan, para tamu undangan mulai berdatangan, dan aku bersyukur tidak akan menjadi seorang Puan Agung—Tuan Agung, tidak akan pernah sederajat dengan Chanyeol dalam tanggung jawab maupun kekuasaan.

Bagian kecil yang terlupakan dalam diriku meraungkan protes, tetapi...

Makan malam demi makan malam, acara makan siang dan piknik dan berburu. Aku diperkenalkan dan dipamerkan kepada tiap tamu.

Wajahku sakit karena senyum yang kupasang siang dan malam. Aku mulai menantikan pesta pernikahan berlangsung, hanya karena membayangkan keadaan setelah itu, aku tidak perlu lagi bersikap manis atau mengobrol dengan siapa pun atau melakukan apa pun selama seminggu.

Sebulan.

Setahun.

Chanyeol melewati semua itu dengan baik—dengan caranya yang diam menghanyutkan—dan mengatakan kepadaku berulang kali bahwa pesta-pesta ini adalah cara untuk memperkenalkan ku ke lingkungannya, memberikan rakyatnya sesuatu untuk dirayakan.

Chanyeol meyakinkanku bahwa dia juga membenci acara-acara pertemuan semacam ini, dan bahwa hanya Minho yang bisa menikmati suasana ini. Akan tetapi, beberapa kali aku memergoki Chanyeol tersenyum lebar.

Sejujurnya, dia memang layak mendapatkannya, layak menerimanya. Orang-orang ini juga layak mendapatkannya.

Jadi, aku bertahan, tak lepas dari sisi Irene saat Chanyeol tidak bersamaku. Jika mereka sedang bersama-sama, kubiarkan mereka berdua menuntun percakapan sementara aku menghitung berapa jam lagi semua orang akan pergi.

"Kau sudah harus istirahat," kata Irene, kami berdua mengawasi keriuhan yang memenuhi aula utama.

Aku melihatnya di dekat pintu-pintu yang terbuka tiga puluh menit lalu, dan bersyukur bisa undur diri meninggalkan sekumpulan teman Chanyeol yang membuatku terpaksa mengobrol.

Atau tidak mengobrol. Kalau tidak menatapku dengan takjub, mereka berusaha keras untuk tetap memilih topik-topik pembicaraan yang umum. Kebanyakan tentang berburu. Pembicaraan biasanya menggantung setelah tiga menit.

"Aku masih punya waktu satu jam sebelum waktunya tidur," jawabku. Irene masih tetap mengenakan jubah pucatnya, tudung menutup kepala dengan hiasan perak dan batu biru di atasnya.

Beberapa Peri Agung laki-laki menatapnya sambil melewati kami yang berdiri di depan dinding berpanel di dekat pintu utama, entah karena kagum atau bernafsu, atau mungkin keduanya. Sesekali pandangan mereka beralih ke arahku.

Aku tahu mata mereka yang terbelalak tidak ada kaitannya dengan tunik hijau terangku atau wajah manisku (sangat biasa dibandingkan wajah cantik Irene). Aku mencoba mengabaikan mereka.

"Apakah kau sudah siap untuk besok? Ada yang bisa kulakukan untukmu?" Irene menyesap anggur berkilauan dari gelasnya.

Tunik mewah yang kukenakan malam ini adalah hadiah darinya—hijau Negeri Musim Semi, katanya. Sunny hanya berdiri, diam mencekam, membiarkan Irene mengambil tugas yang biasa dikerjakannya.

"Aku baik-baik saja." Aku sudah memikirkan betapa menyedihkannya kalau aku memintanya tinggal di sini secara permanen setelah pesta pernikahan.

Kuakui bahwa aku takut dia meninggalkanku di sini, bersama orang-orang ini, sampai Nynsar—hari raya kecil musim semi untuk merayakan akhir penanaman di lahan-lahan dan untuk melepas pemotongan bunga pertama musim itu.

Berbulan-bulan lamanya dari sekarang. Bahkan jika dia tinggal di kuilnya sendiri pun rasanya terlalu jauh.

Dua laki-laki yang tadi sudah dua kali melewati kami akhirnya mengumpulkan keberanian untuk menghampiri kami. Menghampiri Irene.

Aku bersandar ke dinding, panel kayunya menusuk punggungku, sementara mereka mengapit Irene. Tampan—kebanyakan dari mereka memang tampan, bersenjata—menandakan bahwa mereka berdua adalah bagian dari Peri Agung yang menjaga daerah kekuasaan Chanyeol. Mungkin mereka adalah bawahan ayah Irene.

"Imam," kata salah seorang dari mereka, membungkuk dalam-dalam.

Sekarang aku sudah terbiasa melihat orang mencium cincin-cincin peraknya dan memohonnya mendoakan mereka, keluarga mereka, atau kekasih mereka. Irene menerima itu semua tanpa mengubah sedikit pun ekspresi wajahnya.

"Lucas," katanya kepada laki-laki yang berada di kirinya, berambut cokelat dan tinggi. "Jonny," katanya kepada yang berdiri di kanannya, berambut hitam dan berbadan lebih besar dibandingkan temannya.

Irene melengkungkan bibirnya dengan cantik dan malu-malu yang kukenali sebagai tanda bahwa dia sekarang sedang memburu teman malam hari.

"Sudah lama aku tidak bertemu kalian, para pembuat onar." Mereka menanggapi dengan komentar-komentar genit, sampai kedua laki-laki itu mulai melirik ke arahku.

"Oh," kata Irene, tudung kepalanya bergeser saat dia menoleh. "Izinkan aku memperkenalkan Tuan Kai." Matanya merunduk, menundukkan kepalanya dalam-dalam. "Penye -lamat Prythian."

"Kami tahu," kata Jonny pelan, membungkuk dalam-dalam bersama temannya. "Kami berada di Kaki Gunung bersama Anda waktu itu."

Aku berhasil menelengkan kepala sedikit setelah mereka berdiri tegak kembali.

"Selamat untuk besok," kata Lucas, sambil tersenyum lebar. "Akhir yang pas, ya?"

Akhir yang lebih pas adalah aku terkubur, dibakar di neraka.

"Sang Kaldron," kata Irene, "telah memberkati kita semua dengan pernikahan ini." Kedua laki-laki itu menggumamkan rasa setuju mereka, menundukkan kepala lagi.

Aku mengabaikannya.

"Harus kukatakan," lanjut Lucas, "tantangan yang melawan Cacing Middengard itu brilian. Satu dari hal-hal paling brilian yang pernah kusaksikan."

Diperlukan usaha sekuat tenaga untuk tidak menghantam kan diri ke dinding keras-keras, supaya aku tidak perlu teringat dengan bau busuk lumpur itu, gertakan gigi-gigi tajam yang mengincarku. "Terima kasih."

"Oh, kedengarannya mengerikan," ujar Irene, sambil menghampiriku ketika menyadari aku sudah tidak memasang senyuman hambar itu lagi.

Dia menaruh tangan di lenganku. "Keberanian seperti itu membangkitkan rasa hormat."

Aku bersyukur, begitu bersyukur dengan cara yang menyedihkan, bersyukur dia menyentuhku dengan kuat. Meremas lenganku.

Aku sudah tahu dia menginspirasi begitu banyak peri wanita muda untuk bergabung dengan ordenya—bukan untuk menyembah Sang Ibu dan Sang Kaldron, melainkan untuk mempelajari cara hidupnya, bagaimana dia bisa bersinar demikian terang dan mencintai dirinya sendiri, beralih dari satu pria ke pria lain seolah-olah mereka adalah hidangan jamuan.

"Kami tidak ikut berburu kemarin," Jonny berkata dengan santai, "jadi kami belum sempat melihat bakat Anda dari dekat, tetapi kurasa Tuan Agung akan menempatkan kami tidak jauh dari sini bulan depan. Akan menjadi kehormatan bagi kami untuk berkuda bersama Anda."

Sampai kapan pun Chanyeol tidak akan pernah mengizinkan ku pergi dengan mereka. Aku juga tidak punya keinginan untuk menjelaskan bahwa aku tidak tertarik menggunakan busur dan panah lagi untuk selamanya, atau berburu apa pun.

Perburuan dua hari lalu yang terpaksa kuikuti lumayan membebani. Bahkan ketika semua orang mengawasiku, tidak satu kali pun aku tidak menarik anak panah.

Mereka masih menunggu jawabanku, maka aku berkata, "Akulah yang merasa terhormat."

"Apakah besok ayahku menugaskan kalian, ataukah kalian akan hadir pada upacara pernikahan?" tanya Irene, menaruh tangannya di lengan Lucas untuk mengalihkan perhatian. Itulah mengapa aku mencarinya di acara-acara seperti ini.

Lucas menjawabnya, tetapi mata Jonny masih tertuju padaku. Pada tanganku yang terlipat. Pada jari-jariku yang bertato. Dia berkata, "Apakah Anda sudah mendengar kabar dari Tuan Agung negeri Malam?"

Irene menegang. Lucas segera mengalihkan pandangannya ke kulitku yang tergambar.

"Tidak," jawabku, membalas tatapan Jonny.

"Mungkin dia lari ketakutan setelah Chanyeol mendapatkan kesaktiannya kembali."

"Kalau begitu, kau tidak mengenal Sehun dengan baik."

Jonny mengerjap-ngerjap, dan bahkan Irene pun tetap diam. Itu mungkin pernyataan paling tegas yang kunyatakan selama acara-acara pesta ini.

"Yah, kami akan mengurusnya jika diperlukan," ujar Jonny, berdiri dengan gelisah sementara aku terus membalas tatapannya, tanpa peduli melunakkan eskpresi wajahku.

Irene berkata kepadanya, kepadaku, "Para Imam Besar Wanita sudah mengatasinya. Kami tidak akan membiarkan penyelamat kami diperlakukan dengan buruk."

Aku mengatur wajahku supaya terlihat netral. Apakah karena itu Chanyeol mencari Irene? Untuk mencari sekutu?

Dadaku sedikit sesak. Aku menoleh kepadanya. "Aku mau ke atas. Katakan kepada Chanyeol sampai bertemu besok."

Besok, karena malam ini, seperti kata Irene, kami dipisah. Begitulah menurut tradisi yang mereka anut sejak dulu.

Irene mengecup pipiku, sekejap tudungnya menaungiku dari suasana ruangan. "Aku siap melayanimu, Tuan. Beri tahu saja kalau kau memerlukan apa pun."

Tidak akan, tetapi aku mengangguk.

Ketika aku menyelinap pergi dari ruangan itu, Ku pandangi Chanyeol dan Minho yang tengah dikelilingi para Peri Agung pria dan wanita. Mungkin tidak seningrat yang lainnya, tetapi... mereka kelihatannya seperti sudah bersama-sama sejak lama sekali, teman-teman seperjuangan. Sahabat-sahabat Chanyeol.

Dia sudah memperkenalkanku kepada mereka, dan aku langsung lupa nama-nama mereka. Aku tidak berusaha mencari tahu kembali. Chanyeol menengadahkan kepalanya dan terbahak, yang lain tertawa bersamanya.

Aku pergi sebelum dia sempat melihatku, menyelinap di tengah-tengah lorong yang dipadati tamu sampai aku tiba di tangga kosong dan remang menuju sayap rumah.

Sendirian di kamar, kusadari aku tidak ingat kapan terakhir kali aku benar-benar tertawa.

••••

_Langit-langit ruangan turun, paku-paku tumpul besar begitu panas sehingga aku bisa melihat bara yang menyerpih bahkan dari lantai tempatku dirantai sekalipun. Dirantai, karena aku buta huruf dan tidak bisa membaca teka-teki yang ditulis di dinding, dan Victoria senang membiarkanku tertusuk._

_Makin dekat, makin dekat. Tidak ada orang yang datang menyelamatkanku dari kematian yang mengerikan ini._

_Pasti akan menyakitkan. Pelan dan menyakitkan, dan aku akan menjerit—aku bahkan mungkin akan menjerit memanggil ibuku, yang tidak pernah peduli kepadaku. Aku mungkin akan memohonnya untuk menyelamatkanku—_

•••

Aku melonjak terbangun sambil menggapai-gapai di tempat tidur, menarik-narik rantai yang tak terlihat. Aku mungkin sudah meloncat menuju kamar mandi jika kaki dan tanganku tidak gemetar parah, jika aku bisa bernapas, bernapas, bernapas—

Pandanganku menyapu ruangan, gemetar. Nyata, ini nyata. Kengerian itu, semua hanya mimpi buruk. Aku sudah lolos; aku hidup; aku aman.

Angin malam berembus masuk melalui jendela yang terbuka, mengacak-acak rambutku, mengeringkan keringat dingin di tubuhku. Langit gelap memberi isyarat, bintang-bintang begitu redup dan kecil, seperti serpihan es.

Lucas sepertinya menganggap pertempuranku dengan Cacing Middengard sekadar pertandingan olahraga. Seolah-olah aku tidak berada selangkah menuju kesalahan yang mungkin saja mengakibatkanku dilahap dalam keadaan utuh dan tulang-tulangku disemburkan dari mulutnya.

Penyelamat dan bahan hiburan, rupanya.

Terhuyung, kuhampiri jendela yang terbuka, kudorong sehingga lebih lebar lagi, memperjelas pandanganku pada kegelapan yang bertabur bintang.

Aku menyandarkan kepalaku ke dinding, menikmati dinginnya batu.

Beberapa jam lagi, aku akan menikah. Aku akan mendapatkan akhir bahagiaku, entah apakah aku layak mendapatkannya atau tidak. Namun, tanah ini, orang-orang di sini—mereka juga akan mendapatkan akhir bahagia. Beberapa langkah pertama menuju pemulihan. Menuju kedamaian.

Setelah itu semua akan baik-baik saja.

Lalu, aku akan baik-baik saja.

•••••

Aku amat sangat membenci baju pengantinku.

Baju ini sudah seperti monster paduan tule, sifon, dan kain transparan—sangat tidak mirip dengan tunik-gaun jatuh yang biasanya kukenakan. Baju terusan putih berlapis-lapis yang panjangnya sampe ke mata kaki, kainnya … seperti tenda berkilauan, yang melayang-layang di udara musim semi lembap. Biar pun berlapis-lapis tetap saja siluet tubuhku terlihat samar dibalik baju ini. Sangat feminin.

Pantas saja Chanyeol menertawakanku saat aku memperlihatkannya. Sunny pun, sambil mendandaniku, hanya Bersenandung tanpa mengatakan apa-apa.

Kemungkinan besar karena Irene sendiri yang telah memilihkan baju yang melengkapi dongeng apa pun yang akan dirangkainya hari ini—legenda yang akan dia umumkan kepada dunia.

Aku mungkin bisa saja mengatasi semua itu kalau bukan karena lengan bajuku yang menggembung, begitu besar sehingga aku hampir bisa melihatnya bekerlap-kerlip dari batas penglihatanku.

Rambutku dikeriting, separuh ke atas, separuh ke bawah, dirangkai mutiara dan batu permata dan lain-lain. Hanya Sang Kaldron yang tahu. Semua itu telah merenggut seluruh pertahanan diriku untuk tidak mengernyit di depan cermin sebelum turun menyapu tangga ke ruang utama. Bajuku berdesis dan berdesir seiring langkahku.

Di balik pintu-pintu patio yang tertutup tempatku berhenti, taman sudah dihias dengan pita-pita dan lampion-lampion dalam corak warna krem, merah merona, dan biru langit.

Tiga ratus kursi disusun di halaman yang paling luas, tiap kursi diduduki oleh penghuni manor Chanyeol. Aku harus berjalan di lorong utama, bertahan sementara mereka semua menatap, sebelum sampai di mimbar di ujung seberang—tempat Chanyeol menunggu.

Kemudian, Irene akan memberi restu dan memberkati pernikahan tepat sebelum matahari terbenam, sebagai representasi dari dua belas Imam Besar Wanita.

Dia sempat menyiratkan bahwa mereka dituntut hadir, tetapi entah cara cerdik apa yang digunakannya, Irene berhasil menghalangi sebelas imam lainnya untuk datang. Entah untuk mendapatkan perhatian, atau menyelamatkanku dari kerumunan mereka. Aku tidak tahu pasti. Mungkin keduanya.

Mulutku sekering kertas ketika Sunny menggembungkan ekor baju yang gemerlapan dalam keremangan di balik pintu taman. Sutra dan kain halus bergemeresik dan mendesah, tanganku yang tertutup sarung tangan menggenggam buket bunga pucat, nyaris mematahkan tangkai-tangkainya.

Sarung tangan sutra panjang hingga siku untuk menyembunyikan tanda itu, Irene sendiri yang mengantarkannya kepadaku pagi ini. Terbungkus dalam kotak berlapis beledu.

"Tidak usah gugup," Sunny terkekeh, wajah kulit pohonnya beraneka warna dan merona di bawah cahaya malam yang cokelat keemasan.

"Aku tidak gugup," jawabku parau.

"Kau gelisah seperti keponakan bungsuku saat dipotong rambutnya." Dia sudah selesai merapikan bajuku, mengusir pelayan-pelayan yang datang mengintip sebelum upacara tiba.

Aku pura-pura tidak melihat mereka, atau kerumunan orang yang gemerlapan dipantulkan cahaya matahari senja yang duduk di halaman sana, dan memainkan debu noda tak kasatmata di ujung bajuku.

"Kau kelihatan cantik," kata Sunny pelan. Aku yakin sekali pendapatnya akan baju ini sama dengan pendapatku, tetapi aku memercayainya.

"Terima kasih."

"Dan kau kedengarannya seperti mau menghadiri pemakaman mu sendiri."

Aku memasang senyuman di wajahku. Sunny memutar bola matanya. Akan tetapi, dia mendorongku ke arah pintu yang dibuka oleh angin ajaib, dan irama musik mengalir masuk.

"Ini akan lebih cepat dari kejapan mata," janjinya, lalu dengan pelan dia mendorongku ke siraman sinar matahari Penghabisan.

Tiga ratus orang berdiri dan memutar tubuh ke arahku.

Sejak tantangan terakhirku, belum pernah ada orang sebanyak itu berkumpul untuk menyaksikanku, menilaiku. Pakaian dan perhiasan mewah ini mirip dengan yang mereka pakai di Kaki Gunung. Wajah mereka buram, membaur.

Sunny terbatuk di bagian gelap rumah, dan aku ingat ini waktunya mulai berjalan, menatap ke arah mimbar—ke Chanyeol.

Napas terembus keras dariku, dan sungguh sulit untuk tetap menuruni tangga, menahan lutut supaya tidak lemas.

Dia tampak gemerlapan mengenakan tunik hijau dan emas, mahkota daun-daun laurel mengilap berkilauan di atas kepalanya. Dia sudah melepaskan glamornya, membiarkan cahaya serta ketampanan abadi itu memancar untukku.

Penglihatanku memusat kepadanya, ke Tuan Agung-ku, matanya yang melebar berkilat-kilat ketika aku melangkah ke rumput halus, tebaran daun bunga mawar-mawar putih dan… _merah_.

_Bagai tetes-tetes darah di antara putih, daun-daun bunga merah dibaurkan di jalan yang akan kulalui._

Aku memaksakan diri menatap Chanyeol, bahunya tegap, kepalanya terangkat tinggi.

Sangat tidak menyadari kenyataan sesungguhnya betapa rusak dan gelap bagian dalam diriku. Betapa tidak pas dengan pakaian putih sementara tanganku begitu kotor.

Semua orang berpikir demikian. Pasti demikian Tiap langkah terlalu cepat, mendorongku ke mimbar dan Chanyeol.

Lalu, ke hadapan Irene yang memakai jubah biru tua malam ini, berseri-seri di bawah tudung serta mahkota perak.

Seolah-olah aku baik, seolah-olah aku tidak membunuh dua peri dari kaum mereka.

_Aku adalah pembunuh dan pembohong._

Barisan daun bunga merah menjulang di depan. Persis seperti darah Peri Agung muda yang menggenang di depan kakiku.

Semua mengawasi, tepat seperti saat aku hampir mati, menjadi penonton penyiksaanku.

Chanyeol mengulurkan tangan besarnya, alisnya agak bertaut. Jantungku berdetak begitu cepat, terlalu cepat.

_Aku ingin muntah._

Tepat ke atas daun-daun bunga mawar itu; tepat ke atas rumput dan pita-pita yang terikat di sepanjang kursi-kursi yang mengapit jalanku.

Kemudian, di antara kulit dan tulangku, ada sesuatu yang menderu dan mendentum, memuncak dan mendesak, melecut-lecut dalam darahku.

Begitu banyak mata, terlalu banyak mata, tertuju padaku, menyaksikan tiap kejahatan yang telah kulakukan, tiap penghinaan.

Aku tidak tahu kenapa aku sampai repot-repot memakai sarung tangan, kenapa kubiarkan Irene meyakinkanku.

Matahari yang meredup terlalu panas, pagar tanaman ini terlalu mengungkung. Sementara sumpah yang tak terhindarkan hampir kuucapkan, mengikatku kepadanya selamanya, merantainya ke jiwaku yang hancur dan letih.

Sesuatu di dalam diriku kini memberontak, tubuhku gemetar dengan kekuatan tak terbendung selagi sesuatu itu memburu jalan keluar.

Selamanya—selamanya aku tidak akan membaik, tidak akan bisa membebaskan diriku dari ruang bawah tanah yang kutinggali selama tiga bulan itu.

"Kai," ujar Chanyeol, tangannya terus mantap menggapai tanganku. Matahari melesak ke balik bibir dinding taman di bagian barat; gelap menaungi, membuat udara dingin.

Jika aku berpaling, mereka akan mulai membicarakanku, tetapi aku tidak sanggup bertahan beberapa langkah lagi, tidak sanggup, tidak sanggup, tidak sanggup.

Aku akan hancur berkeping-keping, di sana, saat itu juga.

Mereka akan melihat bagaimana hancurnya aku.

_Tolong aku, tolong aku, tolong aku, mohonku kepada seseorang, siapa pun._

Memohon kepada Minho yang berdiri di baris terdepan, mata logamnya terpaku padaku. Memohon kepada Irene, wajahnya damai dan sabar dan cantik di bawah tudung itu.

_Selamatkan aku—kumohon, selamatkan aku. Keluarkan aku dari sini. Sudahi ini._

Chanyeol maju selangkah menghampiriku. Matanya diliputi kekhawatiran.

Aku mundur selangkah. _Tidak_.

Mulut Chanyeol merapat. Para tamu berbisik-bisik. Pita-pita sutra yang menerbangkan bulatan-bulatan cahaya peri emas berkedip menyala di atas dan di sekeliling kami.

Irene berkata lembut, "Marilah, Mempelai Wanita, bergabunglah dengan cinta sejatimu. Marilah, Mempelai Wanita, biarkan kebaikan menang pada akhirnya."

_Kebaikan. Aku tidak baik. Aku bukan apa-apa, dan jiwaku, jiwaku yang abadi, sudah dikutuk._

Aku berusaha memaksa paru-paru pengkhianatku menyedot udara agar aku bisa bersuara.

_Tidak… tidak_.

Namun, aku tidak perlu mengatakannya.

Guntur bergemuruh di belakangku, seakan-akan ada dua batu raksasa yang diadu.

Orang-orang berteriak, terjungkal, beberapa segera menghilang ketika kegelapan menyeruak.

Aku berbalik, dan di antara malam yang menjalar bagai asap terbawa angin, kulihat Sehun yang sedang merapikan kerah jas hitamnya.

"Halo, Kai Sayang," katanya mesra.

•

•

•


	5. Chapter 5

A COURT OF MIST AND FURY

By : Sarah J. Maas

•

•

•

•

Bab 5

Seharusnya aku tidak perlu kaget. Sehun memang senang menjadi pusat perhatian kapan pun dan di mana pun.

Baginya, membuat Chanyeol jengkel merupakan suatu bentuk seni.

Begitulah dia.

Oh Sehun, Tuan Agung Negeri Malam, kini berdiri di samping ku, kegelapan mengalir dari tubuhnya seperti tinta di dalam air.

Dia menelengkan kepala, rambut hitam pekatnya bergerak mengikuti gerakannya. Kedua mata ungunya berkilauan di bawah cahaya peri keemasan sementara tatapannya tertuju pada Chanyeol.

Satu tangan terangkat ke arah Chanyeol dan Minho serta para pengawal yang sudah menghunuskan separuh bilah pedang mereka, yang berusaha mencari cara untuk menarikku dari tempatku berdiri, cara untuk melumpuhkan Sehun.

Akan tetapi, hanya karena satu tangan yang terangkat saja, mereka mematung.

Irene perlahan menyingkir, wajahnya pucat pasi.

"Pesta pernikahan kecil yang manis," Sehun berkata, sambil memasukkan kedua tangannya ke saku celana sementara sekian banyak pedang itu tetap berada di dalam sarungnya.

Para tamu yang masih tersisa mendesak mundur, sebagian melompati bangku mereka untuk melarikan diri.

Sehun menatapku perlahan, lalu mendecakkan lidahnya saat melihat sarung tangan sutraku. Rasa panas apa pun yang tadi bergejolak di balik kulitku kini padam dan dingin.

"Cepat pergi dari sini," Chanyeol menggeram, berjalan ke arah kami. Cakar-cakarnya menembus buku-buku jarinya.

Sehun mendecakkan lidahnya lagi. "Oh, tidak mau. Ini waktunya aku menagih perjanjianku dengan Kai Sayang."

Serasa ada lubang di perutku. Tidak, tidak, jangan sekarang.

"Kau tahu apa jadinya kalau coba-coba melanggar perjanjian," lanjut Sehun, sambil tertawa kecil saat melihat keramaian yang masih berusaha menghindarinya dengan kalut.

Dia mengentakkan dagunya ke arahku. "Kau sudah kubebaskan selama tiga bulan. Seharusnya paling tidak kau kelihatan senang melihatku."

Aku terlalu gemetar untuk bicara. Mata Sehun berkilat tak senang.

Ekspresi itu menghilang ketika dia kembali menghadapi Chanyeol. "Aku akan membawanya sekarang."

"Jangan berani-berani," Chanyeol menggeram. Di belakangnya, mimbar sudah kosong; Irene sudah menghilang sama sekali. Begitu pula sebagian besar tamu undangan.

"Apakah aku mengganggu? Aku kira memang sudah selesai." Sehun memberikan senyuman berbisa kepadaku. Dia tahu melalui ikatan itu, melalui entah sihir apa yang ada di antara kami, dia tahu aku tadi akan mengatakan tidak.

"Setidaknya, menurut Kai sepertinya begitu."

Chanyeol menggeram. "Biarkan kami menyelesaikan upacara—"

"Imam Besar-mu," kata Sehun, "sepertinya juga berpikir acaranya sudah selesai."

Chanyeol menegang ketika menoleh ke belakang dan melihat altar yang kosong. Setelah dia kembali menghadap kami, cakar-cakarnya sudah separuh masuk kembali ke tangannya.

"Sehun…."

"Aku sedang tidak ingin tawar-menawar," ujar Sehun. "Walau bisa kubuat supaya menguntungkanku." Aku terlonjak ketika kurasakan sentuhan tangannya di siku tanganku. "Ayo."

Aku tidak bergerak.

"Chanyeol," bisikku.

Chanyeol maju selangkah ke arahku, wajah keemasannya berubah pucat, tetapi masih fokus pada Sehun. "Apa tebusannya?"

"Tidak perlu," ujar Sehun merdu, sambil mengaitkan siku tangannya ke siku tanganku. Tiap titik yang bersentuhan terasa menjijikkan, tak tertahankan.

Dia akan membawaku pulang ke Negeri Malam, tempat yang dijadikan contoh Kaki Gunung oleh Victoria, penuh dengan kerusakan moral dan penyiksaaan dan kematian.

"Chanyeol."

"Dramatis sekali," komentar Sehun, sambil menarikku lebih dekat.

Namun, Chanyeol tidak bergerak, dan cakar-cakar itu sudah sepenuhnya berganti menjadi kulit yang mulus. Tatapannya terpaku pada Sehun, bibirnya tertarik ke belakang, membentuk geraman.

"Kalau kau sampai menyakitinya—"

"Aku tahu, aku tahu," sela Sehun dengan malas. "Akan kukembalikan dia seminggu lagi."

Tidak, tidak, Chanyeol tidak mungkin membuat ancaman seperti itu, karena itu berarti dia melepasku pergi. Bahkan Minho pun terbelalak memandang Chanyeol, wajahnya pucat diliputi rasa marah dan kaget.

Sehun melepaskan siku tanganku hanya untuk merangkul pinggangku, mendekapku ke sisinya sambil berbisik di telingaku, "Berpegangan."

Kemudian, kegelapan menyeruak, angin menghantamku dari berbagai arah, tanah menjauh dari pijakanku, dunia di sekelilingku menghilang. Hanya Sehun yang masih ada, dan aku membencinya sementara aku memeganginya erat-erat, aku membencinya sepenuh hatiku.

Setelah itu, kegelapan menghilang.

Aku langsung mencium aroma melati, kemudian aku melihat bintang-bintang. Lautan bintang yang bekerlap-kerlip di atas pilar-pilar batu bulan yang membingkai pemandangan pegunungan bersalju yang membentang tak berujung.

"Selamat datang di Negeri Malam." Hanya itu yang diucapkan Sehun.

•••••

Tempat terindah yang pernah kulihat.

Gedung tempat kami berada ini adalah di puncak pegunungan batu abu-abu. Lorong-lorong di sekitar kami terbuka seluruhnya, tidak terlihat jendela, hanya pilar-pilar menjulang dan tirai-tirai tembus pandang, melambai-lambai ditiup angin beraroma melati.

Pasti karena sihir, sehingga udara musim dingin yang mematikan bisa tetap hangat. Belum lagi ketinggiannya, atau gunung-gunung yang berselimut salju, angin dahsyat menerbangkan tudung salju di puncaknya bagai kabut yang hilir mudik.

Sedikit area duduk, area makan, dan area bekerja memenuhi lorong, disekat dengan tirai-tirai tadi atau tanaman-tanaman lebat atau karpet yang bertebaran di atas lantai batu bulan. Ada beberapa bola lampu yang melayang-layang ditiup angin, bersama lentera kaca berwarna yang menggantung dari lengkung-lengkung langit-langit ruangan.

Tidak ada jeritan, tidak ada teriakan, tidak akan ratapan yang terdengar.

Di belakangku, berdiri dinding pualam putih, di bagian-bagian tertentu membuka berbagai pintu yang menyambung ke lorong tangga gelap. Penghuni-penghuni lain Negeri Malam pastilah berada di sisi lain tangga itu. Pantas saja aku tidak bisa mendengar teriakan siapa pun, kalau mereka semua berada di dalam sana.

"Ini tempat tinggal pribadiku," kata Sehun dengan santai.

Kulitnya lebih sehat dari yang kuingat—sekarang keemasan, tidak pucat.

Pucat, karena terkurung di Kaki Gunung selama lima puluh tahun. Aku mengamatinya, mencari tanda-tanda keberadaan sayap besar berselaput—dia pernah mengatakan senang terbang dengan sayapnya. Sayangnya tidak ada. Hanya laki-laki yang menyeringai kepadaku.

Ekspresi yang terlalu familiar itu….

"Berani-beraninya kau."

Sehun mendengkus. "Aku memang rindu ekspresi wajahmu yang begitu." Dia berjalan mendekat, gerakan pemangsa, mata ungunya meredup dam mematikan. "Terima kasih kembali."

"Untuk apa?"

Sehun berhenti hampir selangkah dariku, menyelipkan kedua tangan ke saku. Tidak terlihat ada kegelapan malam yang beriak keluar dari dirinya di sini. Dia tampak terlepas dari kesempurnaannya, nyaris normal.

"Untuk menyelamatkan mu saat kau meminta tolong."

Aku menegang. "Aku tidak minta apa-apa."

Tatapannya menembus tangan kiriku.

Sehun tidak memberikan peringatan apa pun ketika dia mencengkeram lenganku, menggeram lirih dan merobek sarung tanganku. Sentuhannya seperti besi panas, aku berjengit, menghindar selangkah, tetapi dia memegangiku erat-erat sampai berhasil melepaskan kedua sarung tanganku.

"Aku mendengarmu memohon kepada seseorang, kepada siapa pun, untuk menyelamatkanmu, untuk membawamu pergi. Aku dengar kau bilang tidak."

"Aku tidak bilang apa-apa."

Dia membalikkan tangan telanjangku, genggamannya menguat sementara dia memeriksa mata yang ditatonya di sana. Dia menepuk bagian pupilnya. Sekali. Dua kali. "Aku mendengarnya keras dan jelas."

Aku menarik tanganku darinya. "Bawa aku kembali. Sekarang. Aku tidak mau diculik."

Dia mengangkat bahunya. "Kapan lagi waktu yang lebih baik untuk membawamu ke sini? Mungkin Chanyeol tidak sadar kau akan menolaknya di hadapan seluruh penghuni negerinya. Mungkin kau sekarang bisa tinggal menyalahkanku saja."

"Kau kurang ajar. Kau jelas-jelas bilang bahwa aku bisa... menentukan waktunya."

"Berterima kasih sekali, seperti biasa."

Aku berusaha keras untuk mengatur satu tarikan napas, dalam-dalam. "Apa yang kau inginkan dariku?"

"Inginkan? Pertama-tama, aku ingin kau mengucapkan terima kasih. Lalu, aku ingin kau ganti baju konyol itu. Kau kelihatan..."

Mulutnya membentuk garis sadis. "Kau kelihatan persis seperti pemuda dungu, sosok yang diinginkan dia dan si imam cengengesan itu."

"Kau tidak tahu apa-apa tentangku. Atau kami."

Sehun tersenyum mengerti kepadaku. "Apakah Chanyeol tahu? Apa dia pernah menanyakan mengapa kau muntah-muntah setiap malam, atau kenapa kau tidak bisa masuk ke ruangan-ruangan tertentu atau melihat warna-warna tertentu?"

Aku membeku. Dia sama saja sudah menelanjangiku. "Keluar dari pikiranku."

_Chanyeol punya kengerian sendiri yang harus dihadapinya, untuk ditaklukkannya. _

"Sama." Dia menjauh beberapa langkah.

"Kau kira aku senang terbangun setiap malam dengan pemandangan kau muntah-muntah? Kau mengirim semuanya langsung ke ikatan itu, dan aku tidak suka jadi penonton di kursi paling depan saat aku berusaha tidur."

"Bedebah."

Tawa lagi. Aku tidak mau menanyakan apa yang di maksudnya tentang ikatan di antara kami. Aku tidak mau memberinya kepuasan karena terlihat ingin tahu.

"Mengenai apa yang kuinginkan darimu..." Dia menunjuk rumah di belakang kami. "Besok akan kukatakan saat sarapan. Sekarang, mandilah. Istirahat."

Kemarahan itu tersirat kembali di matanya saat dia memandang bajuku, rambutku. "Lewat tangga di sebelah kanan, turun satu lantai. Kamarmu yang pintu pertama."

"Bukan sel bawah tanah?" Mungkin memperlihatkan ketakutan itu adalah suatu kebodohan, menyinggung-nyinggung itu kepadanya.

Sehun setengah memutar tubuhnya, mengangkat alisnya.

"Kau bukan tahanan, Kai. Kau membuat perjanjian, aku menagihnya. Kau akan jadi tamu di sini, dengan hak-hak sebagai penghuni rumah ini. Tidak ada orang-orangku yang akan menyentuhmu, menyakitimu, atau bahkan berpendapat buruk tentangmu sekalipun."

Lidahku kering dan berat saat aku berkata, "Dan di mana orang-orangmu itu?"

"Sebagian tinggal di bawah sini—di dalam gunung di bawah kita." Dia menunjuk dengan kepalanya.

"Mereka dilarang memijakkan kaki di rumahku ini. Mereka tahu itu sama saja menandatangani hukuman mati untuk mereka." Matanya bertemu dengan mataku, dingin dan jernih, seakan-akan dia bisa merasakan kepanikanku, bayangan-bayangan merayap masuk.

"Victoria tidak terlalu kreatif," katanya dengan kemarahan yang lirih. "Kerajaanku di bawah gunung ini telah ditakuti sejak dulu, dan dia memutuskan untuk menirunya dengan melanggar area pegunungan suci Prythian. Jadi, ya: memang ada kerajaan di bawah gunung ini. Chanyeol-mu mengira aku menempatkanmu di sana. Sesekali aku mengendalikannya, tetapi kebanyakan sudah bisa berjalan sendiri."

"Kapan—kapan kau akan membawaku ke sana?"

Kalau aku harus pergi ke bawah tanah, harus menyaksikan kengerian-kengerian seperti itu lagi... aku akan memohon—memohonnya untuk tidak membawaku ke sana. Aku tidak peduli sejauh apa itu bisa membuatku kelihatan menyedihkan. Aku sudah tidak lagi mencemaskan batas yang bisa kulewati demi bisa bertahan hidup.

"Tidak akan." Dia memutar bahunya. "Ini rumahku, dan kerajaan di bawahku adalah... pekerjaanku, menurut istilah orang fana sepertimu. Aku tidak suka keduanya, terlalu sering tumpang tindih."

Alisku terangkat sedikit. "'Fana sepertimu'?"

Cahaya bintang menari-nari di raut wajahnya. "Apakah aku harus menganggapmu sesuatu yang lain?"

Sebuah tantangan. Kutepis rasa risi melihat ekspresi geli di tarikan ujung bibirnya, dan alih-alih aku berkata, "Lalu penghuni lain di negerimu?"

Wilayah Negeri Malam luar biasa luas—lebih besar dari negeri mana pun di Prythian. Di sekeliling kami ada pegunungan tandus bersalju. Tidak ada tanda-tanda kota kecil, kota besar, atau apa pun.

"Menyebar di seluruh penjuru, berada di dalamnya, semau mereka. Sama seperti kau sekarang, bebas berjalan-jalan semaumu."

"Aku ingin berjalan pulang."

Sehun tertawa, sambil menuju ujung ruangan lain, berujung di beranda yang membuka ke pemandangan bintang-bintang. "Aku bersedia menerima ucapan terima kasihmu kapan pun!" teriaknya tanpa menoleh.

Warna merah meledak dalam penglihatanku, dan aku tidak bisa bernapas cukup cepat, tidak bisa berpikir selagi raungan ini ada di kepalaku. Satu detakan jantung, aku menatapnya pergi. Sesaat kemudian, tanganku sudah memegang sepatu.

Kulemparkan sepatu itu ke arahnya sekuat tenaga. Dengan seluruh kekuatan abadiku.

Aku nyaris tidak sempat melihat selop sutraku melayang di udara, secepat meteor, secepat itu sehingga seorang Tuan Agung pun tidak bisa mendeteksinya ketika sepatu itu sudah mendekati… dan menghantam kepalanya.

Sehun berputar, sebelah tangannya terangkat ke belakang kepalanya, matanya terbuka lebar.

Aku sudah siap dengan sepatu lagi di tanganku.

Bibir Sehun terangkat dari giginya. "Coba kalau berani."

Marah. Hari ini pasti suasana hatinya sedang buruk sampai memperlihatkan kemarahan sebesar ini.

Bagus. Berarti aku tidak sendiri.

Kulemparkan lagi sepatu ke kepalanya, secepat dan sekeras lemparan pertama.

Tangannya menangkapnya, menggenggam sepatu itu hanya beberapa inci dari wajahnya. Sehun mendesis dan menurunkan sepatu itu, matanya bertemu dengan mataku sementara sutranya hancur menjadi debu hitam gemerlapan di kepalan tangannya. Jari-jarinya membuka, sisa abu yang gemerlapan terbang dan menghilang. Lalu, dia mengamati tanganku, tubuhku, wajahku.

"Menarik," gumamnya, lalu melanjutkan jalannya.

Terpikir olehku untuk menyepaknya dan memukuli wajahnya dengan tanganku sendiri, tetapi aku tidak bodoh. Aku berada di rumahnya, di puncak gunung entah di mana, sepertinya. Tidak akan ada yang datang menyelamatkanku—bahkan tidak akan ada yang menjadi saksi teriakanku.

Maka, aku berbalik menuju pintu yang dia tunjukkan, ke arah lorong tangga gelap di sana.

Aku baru akan mencapainya, tak berani bernapas terlalu keras, saat suara geli dan riang seorang wanita terdengar dari belakangku—jauh di sana, dari di mana pun Sehun pergi ke arah berlawanan di ruangan tadi. "Wah, itu tadi berjalan baik."

Jawaban Sehun yang diiringi geraman mempercepat langkahku.

••••

Kamarku... bagaikan mimpi.

Setelah memeriksa tanda-tanda bahaya, setelah mempelajari tiap jalan keluar dan masuk serta tempat persembunyian, aku berhenti di tengah-tengahnya untuk memandangi tempat yang akan kutinggali selama seminggu kedepan.

Seperti ruangan utama di lantai atas, jendelanya terbuka ke dunia luar yang brutal—tidak ada kaca, tidak ada daun jendela—dan tirai-tirai ungu tipis melayang-layang diterbangkan tiupan angin yang aneh.

Tempat tidurnya yang luas berwarna putih krem bercampur putih tulang, dengan bantal-bantal, selimut, dan penutup yang disediakan untuk berhari-hari, dibuat makin memikat dengan lampu kembar keemasan di masing-masing sisinya.

Sebuah lemari dan meja rias memenuhi dinding, dibingkai jendela-jendela tanpa kaca. Di seberang ruangan, ada sebuah ruangan dengan wastafel keramik dan kloset di belakang pintu kayu lengkung, tetapi tempat mandinya...

Tempat mandinya.

Memenuhi separuh dari ruang tidur itu, bak mandiku lebih tepat disebut kolam, menggantung tepat di gunung itu sendiri. Sebuah kolam untuk berendam atau bersantai. Ujung tepinya yang jauh tampak menghilang begitu saja, airnya mengalir tanpa suara ke sisinya dan ke suasana malam di luarnya.

Sebuah langkah sempit di dindingnya yang berdekatan diapit dengan lilin-lilin gemuk dan menetes-netes, kilaunya terbingkai dalam gelap, permukaannya bagai kaca dan mengepulkan sulur-sulur uap.

Terbuka, berangin, mewah, dan... tenang.

Kamar ini pantasnya ditempati seorang kaisar .

Dengan lantai pualam, sutra, beledu, dan detail-detail elegan, hanya seorang kaisar yang bisa membelinya. Aku berusaha tidak membayangkan seperti apa kamar Sehun, jika tamunya saja diperlakukan seperti ini.

Tamu—bukan tahanan.

Ya... kamar ini membuktikannya.

Aku tidak repot-repot membarikade pintunya. Sehun pastilah bisa terbang masuk kemari jika dia mau. Aku sudah pernah melihatnya meremukkan pikiran seorang peri dengan lebih mudah daripada mengedipkan mata. Aku ragu kayu sedikit saja bisa menghalangi kesaktian yang mengerikan semacam itu.

Lagi-lagi aku mengawasi ruangannya, baju pengantinku mendesis di lantai pualam yang hangat.

Kutatap diriku sendiri.

_Kau kelihatan konyol._

Rasa panas membuat pipi hingga ke leherku gatal.

Ini tidak menghapus apa yang telah diperbuatnya. Sekalipun dia telah... menyelamatkanku sehingga aku tidak perlu menolak Chanyeol. Tidak perlu menjelaskan.

Perlahan, kulepas jepit dan hiasan-hiasan rambutku yang dikeriting, menumpuknya di meja rias. Penampakannya cukup membuatku menggertakkan gigi, lalu aku menyapunya ke dalam laci kosong, menutupnya keras-keras hingga cermin di atasnya berderak.

Kugosok kulit kepalaku, sakit karena beban rambut keriting dan jepit-jepit yang menusuk. Siang tadi, kubayangkan Chanyeol akan menariknya satu per satu, satu ciuman untuk tiap satu jepit, tetapi sekarang….

Aku menahan kuat-kuat rasa panas di tenggorokanku.

Sehun hanya sebagian kecil kekhawatiranku.

Chanyeol sudah melihat keraguan itu, tetapi apakah dia mengerti bahwa aku akan mengatakan tidak? Apakah Irene mengerti? Aku harus mengatakan itu kepadanya. Harus menjelaskan bahwa tidak mungkin diadakan pernikahan untuk sementara waktu.

Mungkin aku akan menunggu sampai ikatan jodoh muncul pada saatnya, sampai aku yakin betul bahwa ini pasti bukan suatu kesalahan, bahwa... bahwa aku layak untuknya.

Mungkin menunggunya juga, sampai dia mengatasi mimpi-mimpi buruk yang mengintainya. Sampai dia sedikit mengendurkan genggamananya terhadap semua hal. Terhadapku.

Bahkan walau aku memahami kebutuhannya untuk melindungi, takut kehilangan aku... Mungkin aku harus menjelaskan segalanya setelah kembali nanti.

Namun, banyak sekali orang yang telah menyaksikannya, menyaksikanku bimbang.

Bibir bawahku bergetar, dan aku mulai membuka kancing baju, kemudian melepasnya.

Kubiarkan kain sutra dan tule serta batu-batu itu mendesah jatuh ke lantai, soufflé mengempis di lantai marmer, dan aku melangkah lebar-lebar ke luar baju itu. Aku menyambar baju itu, bergegas ke lemari pakaian dan menjejalkannya ke dalam. Hanya memakai celana dalam.

Tatoku terlihat nyata di tumpukan sutra dan renda putih.

Napasku makin cepat dan cepat.

Aku tidak menyadari aku menangis sampai kugenggam potongan kain dari dalam lemari itu—sepasang pakaian tidur biru pirus—dan kupakai celana sepanjang lutut, kemudian atasan lengan pendek yang serasi melalui kepala, ujung bawahnya menggantung di atas perut. Aku tidak peduli apakah itu memang gaya pakaian Negeri Malam, tidak peduli pakaian itu lembut dan hangat.

Aku naik ke tempat tidur besar dan empuk itu, seprainya halus dan menyambut. Aku hampir tak sanggup menarik napas yang cukup teratur untuk memadamkan kedua lampu di masing-masing sisi.

Segera setelah kegelapan menyelimuti kamar itu, tangisan -ku meledak habis-habisan—isak sengal yang dahsyat sehingga menggetarkan seluruh tubuhku, mengalir ke luar jendela, dan ke dalam malam berbintang penuh salju.

••••

Sehun tidak bohong saat mengatakan bahwa dia akan bergabung denganku untuk sarapan. Pelayanku yang lama dari Kaki Gunung muncul di pintu segera setelah fajar, dan aku hampir tidak mengenali kembar cantik berambut gelap itu kalau saja mereka tidak kelihatan mengenalku. Aku belum pernah melihat mereka dalam wujud apa pun selain bayangan, wajah mereka selalu tersembunyi dalam malam yang tak bisa ditembus.

Nama mereka adalah Nuala dan Cerridwen, dan aku bertanya-tanya apakah mereka pernah memperkenalkan diri sebelumnya. Mungkin aku terlalu jauh terhanyut selama di Kaki Gunung hingga tak memedulikannya.

Ketukan pelan mereka membuatku terlonjak bangun, tetapi aku memang tidak tidur cukup malam sebelumnya.

Untuk sesaat, aku bertanya-tanya mengapa tempat tidurku terasa jauh lebih lembut, mengapa gunung-gunung yang melayang di kejauhan dan bukannya rerumputan serta bukit-bukit musim semi, kemudian semua terkumpul kembali. Bersama sakit kepala menyiksa dan tak mau pergi.

Setelah ketukan sabar kedua, diikuti dengan suara samar yang menjelaskan siapa mereka melalui pintu, aku bergegas turun dari tempat tidur dan mempersilakan mereka masuk.

Setelah menyapa dengan sangat canggung, mereka memberitahu ku bahwa makan pagi akan dihidangkan dalam tiga puluh menit. Aku akan dimandikan dan didandani.

Aku tidak mengambil risiko dengan mencari tahu apakah Sehun yang memberikan perintah terakhir itu, ataukah itu saran dari mereka karena melihat penampilanku yang pasti terlalu suram untuk dilihat. Mereka menyiapkan beberapa pakaian di tempat tidur sebelum meninggalkanku untuk mandi sendiri.

Aku tergoda untuk berlama-lama menikmati panas yang mewah di bak mandi itu seharian, tetapi tarikan samar yang terus-menerus menarik perhatian membelah sakit kepalaku.

Aku mengenal tarikan itu—pernah dipanggil dengan cara itu sebelumnya, pada jam-jam setelah kekalahan Victoria.

Aku berendam hingga sebatas leher di dalam air, mengawasi langit musim dingin yang cerah, angin kencang yang mengusir salju dari atap puncak-puncak di dekatnya... tidak ada tanda-tanda dirinya, tidak ada kepakan sayap.

Akan tetapi, entakan itu menarikku lagi di dalam benakku, perutku—sebuah panggilan. Semacam bel untuk memanggil pelayan.

Sambil mengutuknya pelan-pelan, aku menggosok tubuhku dan mengenakan pakaian yang mereka tinggalkan.

Lalu, aku berjalan melintasi lantai atas yang cerah disinari matahari sementara aku mengikuti sumber tarikan yang tak ada ampun itu tanpa tahu tujuannya, sepatu sutra magentaku nyaris tak bersuara di atas lantai batu biduri bulan, aku ingin merobek pakaianku dari tubuhku, hanya karena kenyataan bahwa baju-baju ini adalah barang milik tempat ini, barang miliknya.

Celanaku berwarna buah persik, berpotongan pinggang tinggi dan longgar melambai, bagian pergelangan kakinya disatukan dengan gelang emas terang. Lengan panjang atasannya yang serasi terbuat dari bahan tipis, juga menyatu di bagian pergelangan tangan, dan bagian badannya menggantung di pusar, memperlihatkan sekelebat kulitku sementara aku berjalan.

Nyaman, mudah untuk bergerak, untuk berlari. Feminin. Eksotis.

Cukup tipis sehingga kusimpulkan—kecuali Sehun memang berencana menyiksaku dengan cara melepasku ke gurun bersalju di sekeliling kami—aku tidak akan meninggalkan perbatasan apa pun yang memisahkan sihir penghangat yang membuat tempat ini tetap segar.

Setidaknya tato itu, yang terlihat jelas melalui lengan tipisnya, tidak akan tampak ganjil di sini. Pakaian-pakaian ini masih bagian dari Negeri Malam. Sudah pasti menjadi bagian dari permainan yang dia rencanakan untukku.

Di bagian paling ujung lantai atas, sebuah meja kaca berkilauan seperti air raksa di jantung beranda batu, dilengkapi tiga kursi dan penuh dengan buah-buahan, jus, kue-kue, dan daging untuk sarapan. Kemudian, di salah satu kursi itu...

Sehun menatapi pemandangan yang membentang, gunung-gunung bersalju yang menyilaukan di bawah sinar matahari, aku tahu dia bisa merasakan kehadiranku sejak aku meninggalkan tangga di sisi lain ruangan ini. Mungkin bahkan sejak aku bangun tidur, kalau entakan itu memang menjadi pertanda.

Aku berhenti di antara dua pilar terakhir, mengamati sang Tuan Agung yang duduk santai di meja sarapan dan pemandangan yang tengah dilihatnya.

"Aku tidak bisa dipanggil-panggil seperti anjing," ujarku sebagai sapaan.

Perlahan, Sehun menoleh ke belakang. Mata ungunya cemerlang dan memantulkan cahaya. Aku menggulung jari-jariku sampai tanganku mengepal sementara kedua mata itu menyapu dari ujung kepala hingga ujung kaki, lalu kembali ke atas lagi.

Dia mengernyit pada bagian-bagian mana pun yang dianggapnya kurang. "Aku tidak mau kau tersesat," katanya lembut.

Kepalaku berdentum, dan teko teh perak yang mengepul di tengah meja mencuri perhatianku. Secangkir teh…. "Aku kira di sini selalu gelap," kataku, hanya supaya tidak terlalu kelihatan putus asa menginginkan "teh-penyambung-hidup" sepagi ini.

"Kami salah satu dari tiga Negeri Tata Surya," katanya, mempersilakanku duduk dengan memutar gemulai pergelangan tangannya. "Malam kami jauh lebih indah. Senja dan fajar kami memang cantik sekali, tetapi kami tetap mengikuti hukum alam."

Aku duduk di kursi berlapis kain yang berseberangan dengannya. Kancing tuniknya terbuka di bagian leher, memamerkan sekelebat kulit dadanya yang putih di baliknya.

"Lalu, apakah negeri-negeri lainnya memilih untuk tidak menuruti hukum alam?"

"Sifat alamiah Negeri-negeri Musim," katanya, "tergantung pada para Tuan Agung-nya, yang sihir dan kehendak-nya membuat negerinya tetap berada dalam musim semi, atau dingin, atau gugur, atau panas abadi. Dari dulu memang seperti itu, semacam stagnasi yang aneh. Tetapi Negeri-negeri Tata Surya—Siang, Fajar, dan Malam—lebih seperti... simbol alam. Kesaktian kami memang besar, tetapi bahkan kami sekalipun tidak bisa mengubah jalannya atau kekuatan matahari. Mau teh?"

Sinar matahari menari-nari di sepanjang lekuk teko teh perak itu. Aku menunduk dalam-dalam untuk menahan anggukan penuh harap.

"Tetapi nanti kau akan lihat," lanjut Sehun, sambil menuangkan teh ke cangkir untukku, "bahwa malam-malam kami lebih spektakuler—begitu spektakuler sehingga sebagian orang di wilayahku bahkan bangun saat matahari terbenam dan tidur saat fajar, hanya supaya bisa hidup di bawah cahaya bintang."

Aku menambahkan susu ke dalam teh, mengamati terang dan gelap menyatu. "Kenapa di sini begitu hangat, padahal di luar sana musim dingin sedang dahsyat?"

"Sihir."

"Jelas." Aku meletakkan sendok kecilku dan menyesap, hampir mendesah merasakan panas dan kepulan serta rasa mewahnya. "Tetapi kenapa?"

Sehun mengamati angin yang menembus puncak-puncak gunung. "Orang menghangatkan rumah di musim dingin. Kenapa tidak sekalian menghangatkan tempat ini juga? Kuakui aku tidak tahu kenapa para pendahuluku membangun istana yang cocok untuk Negeri Musim Panas di tengah-tengah pegunungan yang suhu tertingginya hanya terasa hangat, tetapi siapa aku ini hingga berani mempertanyakan itu?"

Aku menyesap beberapa kali lagi, sakit kepala itu sudah berkurang. Aku memberanikan diri untuk menyendokkan buah ke piringku dari mangkuk kaca terdekat.

Dia mengawasi tiap gerakan. Kemudian, dia berkata, "Kau kurusan."

"Kau bisa menggali ke dalam pikiranku dengan mudah kapan pun kau mau," ujarku, sambil menusuk sepotong melon dengan garpu. "Aku heran kenapa kau harus terkejut."

Tatapannya tidak melunak, meski senyum itu kembali bermain di mulutnya yang sensual. Pastilah itu topeng kesukaannya. "Aku hanya melakukannya sesekali saja. Dan aku tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa kalau kau yang mengirimkannya ke ikatan itu."

Sempat terpikir untuk tidak bertanya seperti tadi malam, tetapi... "Bagaimana cara kerjanya ikatan yang bisa membuatmu melihat isi kepalaku?"

Dia menyesap tehnya. "Anggap saja ikatan perjanjian ini sebagai jembatan antara kita—dan di kedua ujungnya ada pintu ke pikiran kita masing-masing. Sebuah pertahanan. Bakatku sejak lahir adalah menembus pertahanan pikiran siapa pun semauku, dengan atau tanpa jembatan itu."

"Kecuali mereka amat, sangat kuat, atau sudah dilatih maksimal untuk kuat menjaga pertahanan itu. Sebagai manusia, pintu ke dalam pikiranmu terbuka lebar-lebar hingga bisa kumasuki dengan mudah. Sebagai Peri…." bahunya terangkat sedikit.

"Terkadang, tanpa sengaja pertahananmu terpasang. Terkadang, ketika emosi sedang cenderung kuat, pertahanan itu lenyap. Dan kadang-kadang, ketika perisai itu terbuka, kau seolah-olah sedang berdiri di depan pintu masuk pikiranmu, meneriakkan isi pikiranmu ke seberang jembatan kepadaku. Kadang aku mendengarnya, kadang tidak."

Aku memelotot, menggenggam garpu lebih kencang. "Dan seberapa sering kau melihat-lihat ke dalam pikiranku saat pertahananku turun?"

Segala ekspresi geli yang tadi ada di wajahnya memudar.

"Ketika aku tidak bisa memastikan apakah mimpi-mimpi buruk mu itu ancaman sungguhan atau hanya imajinasi. Ketika kau akan menikah dan diam-diam memohon kepada siapa pun untuk menolongmu. Hanya ketika pertahanan pikiranmu kau turunkan dan tanpa sadar menembakkan pikiran-pikiran itu ke seberang jembatan. "

"Dan untuk menjawab pertanyaanmu sebelum kau bertanya; ya, bahkan jika pertahanan mu terpasang, aku bisa menembusnya kalau aku kau bisa berlatih, mempelajari cara untuk mempertahankan perisaimu terhadap orang sepertiku, bahkan dengan adanya jembatan di antara pikiran kita dan kemampuanku."

Aku mengabaikan tawarannya. Menyetujui apa pun yang ada kaitannya dengan dia terasa terlalu permanen, terlalu menerima perjanjian di antara kami. "Apa yang kau inginkan dariku? Kau bilang mau memberitahuku di sini. Jadi, beri tahulah."

Sehun bersandar di kursinya, melipat tangan kokoh yang tak bisa disembunyikan oleh pakaian mahal sekalipun. "Untuk minggu ini? Aku ingin kau belajar membaca."

•

•

•


	6. Chapter 6

A COURT OF MIST AND FURY

By : Sarah J. Maas

•

•

•

•

Bab 6

Sehun sudah pernah mengejekku soal itu, sudah pernah bertanya kepadaku saat kami di Kaki Gunung: Apakah memaksaku membaca merupakan gambaran penyiksaan tersendiri bagiku.

"Tidak, terima kasih," jawabku, sambil memegang erat garpu agar tidak kutancapkan ke kepalanya.

"Kau akan menjadi istri seorang Tuan Agung," kata Sehun, "kau dituntut mengatur segala urusan surat-menyuratmu sendiri, mungkin bahkan menyampaikan pidato sesekali. Dan hanya Sang Kaldron yang tahu, apalagi yang dia dan Irene anggap pantas untukmu. "

"Membuat menu pesta makan malam, menulis ucapan terima kasih untuk semua kado pernikahan, menyulam kalimat-kalimat manis di sarung bantal... Itu kemampuan yang perlu dikuasai. Dan, tahu tidak? Bagaimana kalau kita sekalian melatih pertahanan? Untungnya, membaca dan pertahanan bisa dilatih secara bersamaan."

"Dua-duanya kemampuan yang penting," kataku dengan gigi merapat, "tetapi bukan kau yang akan mengajariku."

"Apa lagi yang mau kau lakukan? Melukis? Bagaimana kegiatan melukismu akhir-akhir ini, Kai?"

"Memang, apa pentingnya bagimu?"

"Tentu saja banyak gunanya bagiku."

"Apa. Gunanya."

"Sayangnya, kau harus setuju terlebih dulu untuk bekerja denganku kalau mau tahu."

Ada sesuatu yang tajam menusuk tanganku. Aku melengkungkan garpu menjadi simpul logam.

Ketika aku meletakkannya di meja, Sehun terkekeh. "Menarik."

"Kau juga bilang begitu tadi malam."

"Apakah aku tidak boleh mengatakannya dua kali?"

"Bukan itu maksudku, dan kau juga tahu itu."

Lagi-lagi tatapannya menyapuku, seakan-akan dia bisa melihat apa yang ada di balik kain warna persik ini, menembus kulitku, ke jiwa yang hancur di dalamnya. Kemudian tatapannya beralih ke garpu yang bengkok itu.

"Apakah ada yang pernah memberitahumu bahwa kau agak kuat untuk ukuran Peri Agung?"

"Oh ya?"

"Kuanggap jawabannya tidak." Dia memasukkan sepotong melon ke mulutnya. "Apakah kau pernah menguji dirimu melawan orang lain?"

"Untuk apa?" Aku sudah cukup hancur.

"Karena kau dihidupkan dan dilahirkan kembali oleh kombinasi kesaktian tujuh Tuan Agung. Kalau aku jadi kau, aku pasti sangat ingin tahu apakah ada lagi yang dipindahkan kepadaku pada proses itu."

Darahku membeku. "Tidak ada apa-apa lagi yang dipindahkan kepadaku."

"Hanya saja agak... menarik." Dia tersenyum mengejek saat mengucapkannya, "Kalau memang betul."

"Tidak betul, dan aku tidak akan belajar membaca atau membangun pertahanan denganmu."

"Kenapa? Karena benci? Aku kira kau dan aku sudah melewati masa itu di Kaki Gunung."

"Jangan coba ungkit-ungkit tentang apa yang telah kau lakukan kepadaku di sana."

Sehun terdiam membeku. Sediam yang pernah kulihat, sediam kematian yang kini tersirat di kedua mata itu. Kemudian, dadanya mulai bergerak, lebih cepat dan lebih cepat.

Di tengah pilar-pilar yang menjulang di belakangnya, aku berani sumpah melihat bayangan sayap besar mengepak.

Dia membuka mulutnya, menganjurkan tubuhnya, dan kemudian berhenti. Secara tiba-tiba, bayangan, napas tak beraturan, intensitas itu menghilang, senyuman malas kembali.

"Ada yang datang. Nanti kita bicarakan lagi."

"Tidak akan."

Akan tetapi, langkah kaki cepat dan ringan terdengar dari seberang ruangan, kemudian dia muncul. Jika Sehun adalah laki-laki paling tampan yang pernah kulihat, dia adalah padanan perempuannya.

Rambutnya yang keemasan terang dikepang biasa ke belakang. Pakaian biru pirusnya, yang modelnya seperti pakaianku, kontras dengan kulitnya kecokelatannya, membuatnya terlihat bersinar di bawah cahaya matahari pagi.

"Halo, halo," sapanya riang, bibir penuhnya membuka dan membentuk senyuman menawan sementara mata cokelat nya yang pekat tertuju padaku.

"Kai," kata Sehun dengan lembut, "kenalkan sepupuku, Kwon Yuri. Yuri, kenalkan Kai yang manis, menawan, dan berpikiran terbuka."

Aku sempat ingin menyiram tehku ke wajah Sehun, tetapi Yuri berjalan sigap ke arahku.

Tiap langkahnya yakin dan teratur, anggun dan... mantap. Riang tetapi waspada. Seseorang yang tidak memerlukan senjata, atau setidaknya tak merasa perlu membawa senjata ke mana-mana.

"Aku sudah dengar banyak sekali tentangmu," katanya, dan aku berdiri dengan canggung mengulurkan tanganku.

Dia mengabaikan tanganku dan langsung memberikan pelukan yang bisa meremukkan tulangku. Aromanya seperti jeruk dan kayu manis. Aku berusaha mengendurkan otot-ototku yang tegang saat dia melepaskanku dan tersenyum lumayan ramah.

"Kelihatannya kau sedang membuat Sehun kesal," ujarnya, melenggang ke tempat duduknya di antara kami. "Untung aku datang. Walau aku senang kalau bisa melihat Sehun dibantai habis-habisan."

Sehun melirik tak percaya, alisnya terangkat.

Aku menyembunyikan senyum yang menggantung di bibirku. "Senang bertemu denganmu."

"Pembohong," sahut Yuri, menuangkan teh untuk dirinya sendiri dan mengisi piringnya.

"Kau tidak mau berurusan dengan kami, bukan? Dan Sehun yang jahat ini memaksamu duduk di sini."

"Kau... ceria sekali hari ini, Yuri," ujar Sehun.

Mata Yuri yang menawan terangkat ke arah wajah sepupunya. "Maaf kalau aku senang kedatangan tamu sesekali."

"Kau bisa saja mengerjakan tugas-tugasmu sendiri," katanya kesal. Aku merapatkan bibirku. Aku belum pernah melihat Sehun begitu... jengkel.

"Aku butuh istirahat, dan kau bilang aku boleh datang kemari kapan pun aku mau. Jadi, kapan lagi kalau bukan sekarang, saat kau bawa teman baru supaya akhirnya bertemu denganku?"

Aku mengerjap-ngerjap, menyadari dua hal sekaligus: pertama, ucapannya memang jujur apa adanya; kedua, suaranya adalah suara wanita yang kudengar tadi malam, mengejek Sehun karena percekcokan kami. Wah, itu tadi berjalan baik, ejeknya. Seolah-olah ada kemungkinan lain, kemungkinan semua bisa berjalan menyenangkan yang melibatkan Sehun dan aku.

Garpu baru muncul di samping piringku, aku mengambilnya, hanya untuk menusuk sepotong melon kuat-kuat.

"Kalian berdua tidak mirip sama sekali," ujarku kemudian.

"Yuri adalah sepupuku yang sangat jauh," kata Sehun. Yuri menyeringai kepadanya, melahap potongan-potongan tomat dan keju pucat. "Tetapi kami dibesarkan bersama. Dia ini satu-satunya keluargaku yang masih hidup."

Aku tidak punya nyali untuk bertanya apa yang terjadi kepada anggota keluarga lainnya. Atau mengingatkan diriku soal ayahnya siapa yang bertanggung jawab atas kematian keluarga di negeriku sendiri.

"Dan sebagai satu-satunya keluargaku," lanjut Sehun, "Yuri merasa boleh keluar masuk ke dalam hidupku sesukanya."

"Galak sekali pagi ini," kata Yuri, menaruh dua bolu ke piringnya.

"Aku tidak melihatmu di Kaki Gunung," ujarku tiba-tiba, sambil membenci dua kata terakhir melebihi apa pun.

"Oh, aku memang tidak ada di sana," katanya. "Aku di—"

"Cukup, Yuri," sahut Sehun, suaranya diselubungi guntur yang lirih.

Ujian tersendiri bagiku untuk tidak duduk tegap mendengar interupsi itu, untuk tidak mengamati mereka lebih cermat.

Sehun menaruh serbetnya di meja dan beranjak. "Yuri akan berada di sini selama seminggu ke depan, tetapi tentu saja kau tidak perlu merasa harus menemaninya." Yuri menjulurkan lidah kepadanya.

Sehun memutar bola matanya, gestur paling manusiawi yang pernah kulihat dari Sehun. Dia mengamati piringku. "Kau sudah kenyang?" Aku mengangguk.

"Bagus. Kalau begitu, mari pergi." Dia menelengkan kepala ke arah pilar-pilar dan tirai yang menari-nari di belakangnya. "Pelajaran pertamamu sudah menunggu."

Yuri menggunakan pisaunya untuk membelah bolu dengan satu gerakan mantap. Posisi jari, pergelangan tangannya, menjawab kecurigaanku bahwa senjata sama sekali bukan benda asing baginya.

"Kai, kalau dia membuatmu jengkel, jangan sungkan untuk mendorongnya ke pagar balkon terdekat."

Sehun memberikan gestur menjijikkan dengan gesit sambil berjalan ke seberang ruangan. Aku beranjak ketika dia sudah lumayan jauh di depan. "Selamat sarapan."

"Kapan saja kau mau ditemani," kata Yuri ketika aku mengitari sisi meja, "teriak saja." Dia mungkin memang hanya mengangguk dan membuntuti sang Tuan Agung.

••••

Aku menurut untuk duduk di meja kayu panjang di ruangan kecil, sebab dia ada benarnya. Aku hampir kehilangan nyawa saat di Kaki Gunung gara-gara tidak bisa membaca. Terkutuk betul bila aku membiarkan itu menjadi kelemahanku lagi, terlepas dari apa pun kepentingan Sehun.

Mengenai pertahanan... sungguh tolol kalau aku tidak menerima tawaran untuk belajar darinya. Bayangan akan siapa pun, terutama Sehun, mengaduk-aduk isi pikiranku yang berserakan, mengambil informasi mengenai Negeri Musim Semi, tentang orang-orang yang kusayangi... tidak akan kubiarkan.

Tidak kubiarkan dengan sengaja. Akan tetapi, itu tidak menjadikan kehadiran Sehun di meja kayu ini lebih mudah. Atau adanya tumpukan buku di atasnya.

"Aku sudah tahu abjad," ujarku tajam saat dia menaruh selembar kertas di hadapanku. "Aku tidak sebodoh itu." Aku meremas-remas jariku di pangkuan, kemudian menjepitkan tanganku yang gelisah di bawah paha.

"Aku tidak bilang kau bodoh," katanya. "Aku hanya berusaha menentukan dari mana kita harus memulai." Aku menyandar di kursi empuk itu. "Berhubung kau tidak mau memberitahuku sedikit pun tentang sebanyak apa yang sudah kau tahu."

Wajahku menghangat. "Memangnya kau tidak bisa memanggil guru saja?"

Dia mengangkat alisnya. "Apakah sesulit itu untuk mencobanya dulu di hadapanku?"

"Kau seorang Tuan Agung. Memangnya tidak punya pekerjaan lain yang lebih penting?"

"Tentu saja ada. Tetapi tidak semenyenangkan melihatmu gelisah."

"Kau ini benar-benar bedebah, tahu tidak?"

Sehun hanya mendengus dan tertawa. "Aku sudah pernah dikatai lebih buruk dari ini. Malahan rasanya kau sendiri sudah pernah mengataiku lebih parah lagi." Dia mengetuk kertas di depanku. "Baca itu."

Huruf-huruf buram. Kerongkonganku mengencang. "Tidak bisa."

"Cobalah."

Kalimat itu ditulis dengan huruf-huruf elegan dan ringkas. Pasti tulisan tangannya. Aku mencoba membuka mulut, tetapi tulang punggungku mengunci. "Apa sebenarnya keuntunganmu dari semua ini? Kau bilang mau memberitahuku kalau aku bekerja sama."

"Aku tidak bilang kapan akan memberitahumu." Aku menjauh sementara bibirku mengerut. Dia mengangkat bahunya.

"Mungkin aku tidak suka membiarkan para penjilat dan orang-orang bodoh penghasut perang di Negeri Musim Semi itu membuatmu merasa tidak mampu. Mungkin aku memang senang melihatmu gelisah. Atau mungkin—"

"Aku paham."

Sehun mendengkus. "Coba baca itu, Kai."

Berengsek. Kusambar kertas itu sampai nyaris Merobeknya menjadi dua. Kulihat kata pertama, membunyikannya di kepalaku. "K-kau..." Kata berikutnya berhasil kubaca melalui pengucapan tanpa suara sekaligus logika. "Tampak..."

"Bagus," gumamnya.

"Aku tidak butuh koreksimu."

Sehun cekikikan.

"Sa... Sangat." Butuh waktu lebih lama dari yang ingin kuakui untuk bisa membacanya. Kata berikutnya lebih parah lagi. "Ni... Ni..."

Aku merelakan diri memandangnya, alisku terangkat.

"Nikmat," ucapnya lembut.

Alisku sekarang bertaut. Kubaca tiga kata berikutnya, lalu langsung memalingkan wajahku kepadanya. "Kau tampak sangat nikmat hari ini, Kai?! Itu yang kau tulis?"

Dia menyandarkan tubuhnya di kursi. Ketika mata kami bertatapan, cakar-cakar tajam mengelus pikiranku dan suaranya membisik di dalam kepalaku: _Itu benar, bukan?_

Aku melonjak, kursiku berderit. "Hentikan!"

Namun, cakar-cakar itu sekarang menggali masuk. Seluruh tubuhku, jantungku, paru-paruku, darahku berada dalam genggamannya, sepenuhnya menuruti perintahnya sementara dia berkata, _Gaya pakaian Negeri Malam cocok untukmu._

Aku tidak bisa bergerak di tempat dudukku, bahkan tidak bisa mengerjap.

_Inilah jadinya kalau kau membiarkan pertahanan pikiran -mu terbuka. Orang dengan kesaktian sepertiku bisa masuk dengan mudah, melihat apa yang mereka inginkan, dan mengendalikan pikiranmu. Atau mereka juga bisa menghancurkannya. Sekarang aku berdiri di ambang pintu pikiranmu... tetapi kalau aku masuk lebih dalam lagi, tanpa perlu berlama-lama aku bisa menghapus jati dirimu, dirimu yang sebenarnya._

Di kejauhan, keringat menetes di keningku.

_Kau harus takut. Kau harus takut akan ini, dan kau harus berterima kasih kepada dewa-dewa Sang Kaldron yang terkutuk karena selama tiga bulan ini, kau tidak bertemu dengan siapa pun yang memiliki bakat sepertiku. Sekarang, usir aku._

Aku tidak bisa. Cakar-cakar itu ada di mana-mana, menggali ke dalam tiap pikiranku, tiap bagian diriku. Dia mendorong sedikit lebih kuat.

_Usir. Aku._

Aku tidak tahu harus memulai dari mana. Aku mendesak dan menghantamkan diriku kepadanya dengan membabi buta, melawan cakar-cakar yang ada di mana-mana, aku seperti gasing yang diputar di tengah lingkaran cermin.

Tawanya pelan dan lembut, memenuhi pikiranku, telingaku. _Ke sana, Kai. _

Seperti jawaban, sebuah jalan membuka bersinar di dalam pikiranku. Jalan keluar.

Butuh waktu yang lama sekali kalau aku harus melepaskan cakarannya satu per satu dan mengusir keberadaannya di mana-mana melalui bukaan sempit itu. Andai saja aku bisa menyiramnya.

Ombak. Ombak diri, diriku, untuk membilasnya ke luar.

Tidak kubiarkan dia melihat rencana ini tersusun sementara aku menghimpun diriku menjadi luapan ombak dan menghantam. Cakarannya melonggar dengan enggan. Seolah-olah membiarkanku menang kali ini.

Dia hanya berkata, "Bagus."

Tulang-tulangku, napas dan darahku, semua milikku kembali. Aku merosot di tempat dudukku.

"Belum selesai," katanya. "Pasang pertahanan. Halangi aku agar tidak bisa masuk kembali."

Aku sudah ingin pergi ke suatu tempat sepi dan tidur sejenak.

Cakar-cakar yang membungkus lapisan pikiranku, mengelus….

Aku membayangkan ada dinding batu amril yang turun menghadang, sehitam malam dan setebal satu kaki. Cakar-cakar ditarik satu tarikan napas sebelum dinding itu membelahnya menjadi dua.

Sehun menyeringai. "Bagus sekali. Kasar, tetapi bagus."

Aku tidak tahan. Kusambar selembar kertas itu dan ku robek menjadi dua, lalu empat. "Kau binatang."

"Oh, itu sudah jelas. Tetapi lihatlah dirimu, kau bisa membaca satu kalimat utuh, mendepakku dari pikiranmu, dan membangun pertahanan. Hebat sekali."

"Jangan merendah."

"Tidak. Kau bisa membaca pada level yang jauh dari yang kuperkirakan."

Rasa terbakar itu kembali di pipiku. "Tetapi tetap saja tak berpendidikan."

"Sekarang tinggal latihan saja, mengeja, dan lebih banyak latihan lagi. Kau pasti sudah bisa membaca novel saat Nynsar. Dan kalau kau terus menambah dinding pertahanan itu, kau juga sudah bisa menghalangiku sepenuhnya pada saat itu."

Nynsar. Perayaan pertama yang diadakan Chanyeol dan penghuni negerinya setelah hampir lima puluh tahun. Victoria melarang perayaan itu saat dia berkuasa, juga beberapa perayaan peri yang kecil tetapi penuh arti yang dianggapnya tidak perlu.

Namun, Nynsar tinggal beberapa bulan dari sekarang.

"Apakah mungkin… aku bisa benar-benar menghalangimu masuk?"

"Sepertinya tidak, tetapi siapa tahu seberapa dalam kesaktian itu nantinya? Teruslah berlatih, dan kita lihat saja nanti."

"Dan apa aku juga masih akan terikat dengan perjanjian ini pada saat Nynsar?"

Hening.

Aku mendesak. "Setelah… setelah apa yang terjadi—"

Aku tidak sanggup menyinggung secara spesifik apa yang telah berlangsung di Kaki Gunung, apa yang telah dia lakukan untukku saat pertarunganku dengan Victoria, apa yang dia lakukan setelah….

"Menurutku kita bisa sepakat bahwa aku tidak berutang apa pun kepadamu, dan kau tidak berutang apa pun kepadaku."

Tatapannya tak berkutik.

Aku tersulut. "Bukankah sudah cukup kita semua bebas?" Kurentangkan tanganku yang bertato di atas meja.

"Saat semua itu berakhir, aku pikir kau berbeda, aku pikir itu hanya semua hanya topeng. Tetapi menculikku, menahanku di sini…." Aku menggeleng, tidak bisa menemukan kata-kata yang cukup keji, cukup cerdas, untuk membujuknya mengakhiri perjanjian ini.

Matanya meredup. "Aku bukan musuhmu, Kai."

"Chanyeol bilang kau musuhku." Aku menekuk jari-jari di tanganku yang bertato hingga mengepal. "Semua bilang kau musuhku."

"Lalu, menurutmu sendiri bagaimana?" Dia bersandar di kursinya lagi, tetapi wajahnya suram.

"Perbuatanmu membuatku yakin bahwa mereka benar."

"Pembohong," katanya lembut. "Apakah kau bahkan menceritakan kepada teman-temanmu tentang apa yang kulakukan untukmu di Kaki Gunung?"

Ternyata komentarku saat sarapan tadi memang membuatnya jengkel. "Aku tidak ingin membicarakan apa pun yang ada hubungannya dengan itu. Denganmu atau dengan mereka."

"Tidak, karena jauh lebih mudah untuk berpura-pura itu semua tidak pernah terjadi dan membiarkan mereka memanjakan mu."

"Aku tidak membiarkan mereka memanjakanku—"

"Kemarin mereka membungkusmu seperti kado. Seakan-akan kau ini hadiah untuknya."

"Lalu?"

"Lalu?" Sekelebat kemarahan, kemudian menghilang.

Aku hanya berkata, "Aku sudah siap dipulangkan."

"Ke tempat kau akan diasingkan seumur hidupmu, terutama setelah kau mulai memberikan keturunan. Aku tidak sabar melihat apa yang akan dilakukan Irene setelah dia bisa mengurus anak-anakmu."

"Sepertinya kau tidak terlalu senang kepadanya."

Ada sesuatu yang dingin dan buas perlahan muncul di matanya. "Bisa dibilang begitu." Dia menunjuk selembar kertas kosong.

"Sekarang, salinlah abjad ini sampai huruf-huruf mu sempurna. Setiap kali kau selesai menulis abjad, buka dan pasang pertahananmu, sampai itu menjadi kebiasan. Aku akan kembali satu jam lagi."

"Apa?"

"Salin. Abjad. Sampai—"

"Aku dengar yang kau bilang tadi."

_Berengsek. Berengsek, _

_berengsek, berengsek._

"Kalau begitu, mulailah." Sehun mulai berdiri. "Dan setidaknya sopanlah sedikit dan hanya mengataiku 'berengsek' kalau pertahananmu sudah kau pasang kembali."

Dia menghilang menjadi riak kegelapan sebelum kusadari dinding amril itu kubiarkan menghilang lagi.

••••

Saat Sehun kembali, kepalaku sudah seperti kubangan lumpur.

Aku melakukan apa yang dia perintahkan selama satu jam penuh, walau aku tersentak setiap kali ada suara dari lorong tangga terdekat: langkah pelan para pelayan, kepak kain seprai yang sedang diganti, seseorang menyenandungkan melodi indah berulang-ulang.

Selain itu, kicauan burung-burung yang hidup di kehangatan gunung atau pohon-pohon jeruk di dalam pot yang tidak alami ini. Tidak ada tanda-tanda penyiksaan yang berlangsung. Bahkan tidak ada pengawal yang ditugaskan mengawasiku. Aku sama saja menguasai tempat ini.

Itu bagus, karena usaha-usahaku untuk membuka dan memasang pertahanan itu sering kali membuat wajahku mencong atau tegang atau mengerut.

"Lumayan," kata Sehun, mengintip dari atas bahuku.

Dia sudah muncul beberapa saat sebelumnya, menjaga jarak aman. Untungnya, dari pengalaman aku bisa menebak itu karena dia tidak ingin mengagetkanku. Seakan-akan dia tahu Chanyeol pernah suatu kali diam-diam muncul di belakangku, dan panik menyerang sehingga aku meninju perutnya sampai dia jatuh terjengkang.

Aku menepisnya—raut Chanyeol yang syok, betapa mudah menjatuhkannya, dipermalukan rasa takut ku di tempat terbuka.

Sehun memeriksa halaman-halaman yang kutulisi, memilahnya, meneliti perkembanganku. Kemudian, goresan cakarnya terasa di dalam pikiranku—hanya menggores dinding batu amril hitam mengilap.

Aku kerahkan kemauanku untuk bertahan hidup ke dinding itu ketika cakarnya mendorong, menguji titik-titik kelemahanku.

"Wah, wah," kata Sehun lembut, cakar-cakar dalam pikiranku dicabut. "Mudah-mudahan mulai malam ini akhirnya aku bisa tidur nyenyak, kalau kau bisa terus menjaga dinding itu saat tidur."

Kubuka dinding pertahanan itu, aku menyerangnya dengan sebuah kata ke ujung jembatan antara pikiran kami, dan membangun kembali dinding itu. Di belakangnya, pikiran bergoyang seperti agar-agar. Aku perlu tidur sebentar. Tak sanggup.

"Mungkin aku memang bedebah, tetapi lihat dirimu. Mungkin kita bisa bersenang-senang sambil belajar nanti."

••••

Aku masih memelototi punggung berotot Sehun sambil menjaga jarak sekitar sepuluh langkah di belakangnya sementara dia memimpin jalan ke lorong-lorong gedung utama, hanya gunung-gunung yang membentang dan langit biru menyilaukan yang menjadi saksi perjalanan hening kami.

Aku terlalu lelah untuk menanyakan tujuan kami, dan sambil berjalan di depanku dia juga tidak peduli untuk menjelaskannya, terus ke depan—sampai kami memasuki sebuah ruangan bundar di puncak menara.

Meja bundar yang terbuat dari batu hitam memenuhi bagian tengah ruangan, sementara dinding batu abu-abu panjang tertutup peta dunia kami yang berukuran raksasa. Peta itu ditandai dengan beberapa bendera dan pin, entah untuk apa, tetapi pandanganku melayang ke jendela-jendela di seluruh ruangan—begitu banyak sehingga terasa diekspos, mudah bernapas.

Gedung yang sempurna untuk seorang Tuan Agung yang dianugerahi sayap.

Sehun berjalan ke meja, di atasnya terdapat peta lain yang terbuka, dan patung-patung mini menyebar di permukaannya. Peta Prythian dan Hybern. Tiap negeri di tanah ini ditandai, melintasi tiap desa, kota, sungai, dan gunung. Semua negeri... kecuali Negeri Malam.

Wilayah utara yang luas kosong sama sekali. Bahkan tak satu pun gugusan gunung di sana. Aneh, sepertinya ini semacam strategi yang tak kupahami.

Kudapati Sehun tengah mengawasiku. Alisnya terangkat cukup tinggi sampai membuatku menutup mulut dan menahan pertanyaan yang sudah ada di ujung lidah.

"Tidak ada yang ingin kau tanyakan?"

"Tidak."

Seringai licik menari-nari di bibirnya. Sehun menyentakkan dagunya ke peta di dinding. "Apa yang kau lihat?"

"Apakah ini semacam cara untuk memastikanku lebih mencerna pelajaran membaca?"

Sungguh, aku tidak bisa menentukan bacaan yang ada di sana, hanya ada aneka ragam bentuk. Seperti gambar tembok pelindung itu, garis tebal yang memisahkan dunia kami.

"Katakan apa yang kau lihat."

"Dunia yang terbelah menjadi dua."

"Dan apakah menurutmu sebaiknya tetap seperti itu?"

Kupalingkan kepalaku ke arahnya. "Keluargaku—"

Ucapan ku terhenti pada kata itu. Aku seharusnya lebih bijak untuk tidak mengungkap bahwa aku memiliki keluarga, bahwa aku peduli kepada mereka.

"Keluarga manusiamu," Sehun menyelesaikan kalimatku, "akan sangat merasakan akibatnya jika tembok itu runtuh, bukan? Mereka begitu dekat dengan perbatasan... jika mereka beruntung, mereka bisa melarikan diri ke seberang lautan sebelum itu terjadi?"

"Apakah itu akan terjadi?"

Tatapan Sehun tidak beralih dariku. "Mungkin."

"Kenapa?"

"Karena perang akan tiba, Kai."

•

•

•


	7. Chapter 7

A COURT OF MIST AND FURY

By : Sarah J. Maas

•

•

•

•

Bab 7

Perang.

Kata itu berdentang-dentang di dalam diriku, membuat urat-urat darahku beku.

"Jangan menginvasi," ucapku lirih. Aku rela berlutut demi ini. Aku rela merangkak jika perlu. "Jangan menginvasi—Kumohon."

Sehun menelengkan kepalanya, mulutnya merapat. "Kau sungguh mengira aku ini monster, setelah melewati semua itu."

"Kumohon," aku terengah. "Mereka tak punya pertahanan, mereka tidak punya peluang untuk bertahan."

"Aku tidak akan menginvasi negeri manusiamu," sahutnya terlalu tenang.

Aku menunggunya melanjutkan kalimatnya, bersyukur atas luasnya ruangan ini, udara segar di sini, sementara lantai di bawah pijakanku mulai bergeser.

"Pasang dinding pertahanan sialanmu," geramnya.

Aku memeriksa ke dalam diriku, menyadari dinding tak kasatmata itu kembali runtuh. Akan tetapi, aku terlalu letih, dan jika perang memang akan tiba, jika keluargaku—

"Dinding pertahanan. Sekarang."

Nada perintah dalam suaranya—suara seorang Tuan Agung Negeri Malam—membuatku bertindak sesuai insting.

Pikiranku yang lelah membangun dinding bata demi bata.

Baru setelah dinding itu menyembunyikan pikiranku lagi, dia kembali bicara, matanya melunak sekilas. "Apakah kau pikir semua berakhir dengan kekalahan Victoria?"

"Chanyeol belum memberi tahu..." Memangnya dia mau memberitahuku?

Namun, ada banyak patroli, banyak rapat yang tidak boleh kuhadiri, begitu banyak... ketegangan. Dia pasti tahu. Aku perlu menanyakan ini kepadanya, menuntut jawaban mengapa dia belum memberitahuku.

"Sejak lebih dari seratus tahun silam, Raja Hybern sudah menyerukan untuk mengklaim kembali dunia belahan selatan tembok," tutur Sehun.

"Victoria hanya sebuah percobaan—pengujian selama empat puluh sembilan tahun, untuk melihat seberapa mudah dan seberapa lama sebuah wilayah bisa jatuh dan dikendalikan oleh salah seorang komandannya."

Untuk ukuran dunia abadi, empat puluh sembilan tahun bukan apa-apa. Aku tidak akan terkejut kalau mendengar dia sudah merencanakan ini jauh lebih lama dari satu abad.

"Apakah dia akan menyerang Prythian terlebih dulu?"

"Prythian," kata Sehun, sambil menunjuk peta pulau raksasa kami di atas meja, "adalah satu-satunya yang menghalangi Raja Hybern dengan benua itu. Dia ingin mengklaim kembali tanah manusia di sana. Mungkin juga sekalian menguasai tanah peri. Jika ada yang mau menghalangi armada penaklukannya sebelum sampai di benua itu, kitalah orangnya."

Aku merosot ke salah satu kursi, lututku gemetar parah sampai aku tak bisa berdiri lagi.

"Dia akan mencari cara untuk menyingkirkan Prythian supaya tidak bisa menghalanginya sama sekali dengan cepat," lanjut Sehun.

"Sementara itu, dia akan sekaligus meruntuhkan tembok pelindung. Sudah banyak lubang di sana, walau untungnya lubang-lubang itu cukup kecil sehingga sulit untuk dilalui dengan mudah oleh pasukannya. Dia pasti mau meruntuhkan tembok itu sampai rata dengan tanah—dan tampaknya akan memanfaatkan kepanikan yang timbul setelah itu."

Tiap napasku terasa seperti menelan kaca. "Kapan—kapan dia akan menyerang?"

Tembok itu sudah berdiri kokoh selama lima abad, dan selama itu pun, lubang-lubang terkutuk sudah memberi jalan untuk para monster-monster peri terkeji dan terlapar menyelinap masuk dan memangsa manusia. Tanpa tembok pelindung, jika Hybern benar akan melancarkan serangannya ke dunia manusia….

Seandainya tadi aku tidak sarapan banyak-banyak.

"Itulah pertanyaannya," katanya. "Dan itu juga kenapa aku membawamu kemari."

Aku mengangkat kepala sehingga bertatapan dengannya. Wajahnya tampak letih, tetapi masih tenang.

"Aku tidak tahu kapan atau ke mana dia berencana menyerang Prythian," lanjut Sehun. "Aku tidak tahu di mana saja sekutunya."

"Dia punya sekutu di sini?"

Anggukan pelan. "Pengecut-pengecut yang mau membungkuk dan bergabung dengannya, bukannya bertempur melawan pasukannya lagi."

Aku berani sumpah mendengar bisikan kegelapan menjalar di lantai belakangnya. "Apakah... apakah kau dulu ikut dalam Perang?"

Untuk sesaat, kukira dia tidak akan menjawabnya. Namun, Sehun mengangguk.

"Waktu itu aku masih muda—untuk standar kami, paling tidak. Tetapi ayahku mengirimkan bantuan sekutu fana–peri ke benua itu, lalu aku meyakinkan nya untuk mengizinkanku membawa legiun tentara kami." Dia duduk di sampingku, pandangannya kosong ke arah peta.

"Aku ditempatkan di selatan, tepat di mana perang berlangsung paling dahsyat. Pembantaian di sana..." Dia menggigit pipi bagian dalamnya. "Aku sama sekali tidak mau lagi menyaksikan pembantaian besar-besaran seperti itu."

Dia mengerjap-ngerjap, seakan-akan menepis kengerian dari benaknya. "Tetapi menurutku Raja Hybern tidak akan menyerang dengan cara seperti itu—tidak pada awalnya. Dia terlalu cerdas untuk membuang-buang pasukannya di sini, memberi waktu pemberontakan di benua ini sementara kita bertempur dengannya. "

"Jika dia mengambil langkah untuk menghancurkan Prythian dan tembok pelindung, pasti dengan cara sembunyi-sembunyi dan tipu daya—untuk melemahkan kita. Victoria merupakan bagian pertama dari rencana itu. Sekarang ada beberapa Tuan Agung yang belum teruji, kerajaan-kerajaan rapuh dengan para Imam Besar Wanita yang mengincar kekuasaan seperti serigala-serigala mengerumuni bangkai, dan rakyat yang menyadari betapa bisa tak berdayanya mereka."

"Kenapa kau memberitahuku semua ini?" tanyaku, suaraku serak dan nyaris tak terdengar. Sama sekali tidak masuk akal dia mau mengungkap kecurigaan dan ketakutannya.

Irene—dia mungkin memang ambisius, tetapi dia teman Chanyeol. Temanku, bisa dibilang. Mungkin satu-satunya sekutu yang kami punya untuk melawan para Imam Besar lainnya, terlepas dari ketidaksukaan Sehun secara pribadi kepadanya.

"Aku memberitahumu karena dua alasan," katanya.

Wajahnya begitu dingin, begitu tenang, membuatku tegang seperti berita yang akan disampaikannya. "Pertama, kau... dekat dengan Chanyeol. Dia punya banyak orang—tetapi dia juga punya ikatan lama dengan Hybern."

"Dia tidak akan pernah membantu Raja—"

Sehun mengangkat satu tangan. "Aku ingin tahu apakah Chanyeol mau berjuang bersama kita. Apakah dia bisa memanfaatkan segala koneksi itu untuk kepentingan kita. Hubunganku dengannya tegang, tetapi posisimu bisa menjadi penghubung."

"Dia tidak memberitahuku tentang hal-hal seperti itu."

"Mungkin sudah waktunya dia memberitahumu. Mungkin sudah waktunya kau mendesaknya."

Dia memeriksa peta itu, dan aku mengikuti ke mana pandangannya tertuju: pada Prythian yang berada di dinding—pada wilayah kecil yang lemah. Mulutku mengering.

"Apa alasanmu yang lain?"

Sehun melihatku dari atas ke bawah, menilai, menimbang. "Kau memiliki keterampilan yang kubutuhkan. Kabarnya kau bisa menangkap Suriel."

"Tidak sesulit itu."

"Aku sudah pernah mencoba, dan gagal. Dua kali. Tetapi itu bisa dibahas lain kali. Aku melihatmu menjebak Cacing Middengard seperti kelinci." Matanya bersinar. "Aku perlu bantuanmu. Menggunakan keterampilan-keterampilanmu untuk melacak apa yang kubutuhkan."

"Apa yang sebenarnya kau butuhkan? Apakah ada sangkut pautnya dengan pelajaran membaca dan pertahanan?"

"Nanti kau akan tahu sendiri."

Aku tidak tahu mengapa aku repot-repot bertanya. "Pasti setidaknya ada selusin pemburu yang lebih berpengalaman dan mampu—"

"Mungkin ada. Tetapi kau satu-satunya yang kupercaya."

Aku mengerjap. "Aku bisa mengkhianatimu kapan pun aku mau."

"Memang bisa, tetapi tidak akan kau lakukan." Aku menggemeretakkan gigi, dan baru akan mengatakan sesuatu yang jahat ketika dia menambahkan, "Dan belum lagi soal kesaktianmu."

"Aku tidak punya kesaktian apa-apa." Kalimat itu keluar begitu cepat sehingga tidak mungkin tidak terdengar seperti sangkalan.

Sehun menyilangkan kakinya. "Benarkah? Kekuatan, kecepatan... menurutku kau dan Chanyeol pandai sekali berpura-pura bahwa kau normal. Seolah-olah kekuatan yang tampak darimu bukan indikasi awal yang terlihat dari putra seorang Tuan Agung yang menjadi pengganti ayahnya."

"Aku bukan Tuan Agung."

"Memang bukan, tetapi kami bertujuh memberimu hidup. Saripatimu berkaitan dengan kami, terlahir dari kami. Bagaimana jika kami memberimu lebih dari yang kami kira?"

Lagi-lagi, tatapannya menyapuku. "Bagaimana kalau kau bisa berdiri melawan kami—berdiri sendiri, sebagai seorang Puan Agung?"

"Puan Agung itu tidak ada."

Alisnya bertaut, tetapi dia menggelengkan kepala. "Nanti kita juga harus membicarakan soal itu. Tetapi ya, Kai—Puan Agung itu bisa ada. Dan mungkin kau bukan satu di antaranya, tetapi... bagaimana jika kau ini sesuatu yang menyerupainya? Bagaimana kalau kau mampu menggunakan kesaktian tujuh Tuan Agung sekaligus? Bagaimana kalau kau bisa melebur ke dalam kegelapan, berganti wujud, atau membekukan seluruh ruangan—seluruh pasukan?"

Angin musim dingin di puncak yang tak jauh dari sini seakan-akan menjawab dengan lolongan. Yang kurasakan di balik kulitku itu...

"Apakah kau paham apa artinya 'perang akan tiba'? Apakah kau paham bagaimana itu bisa menghancurkanmu kalau kau tidak belajar mengendalikannya?"

"Pertama, berhentilah mengajukan pertanyaan retoris berulang kali. Kedua, kita tidak tahu pasti apakah aku sungguh punya kesaktian-kesaktian ini."

"Kau punya, tetapi kau harus mulai menguasainya. Mempelajari apa yang kau warisi dari kami."

"Dan kurasa kau juga yang akan mengajariku? Pelajaran membaca dan pertahanan belum cukup?"

"Ya. Selagi kau berburu mencari apa yang kubutuhkan bersamaku."

Aku mulai menggeleng. "Chanyeol tidak akan mengizinkan."

"Chanyeol bukan pengawasmu, dan kau tahu itu."

"Aku wajib tunduk kepadanya, dia adalah Tuan Agungku."

"Kau tidak wajib tunduk kepada siapa pun."

Aku membeku melihat kilatan giginya, sayapnya yang menyerupai asap mengembang.

"Aku akan mengatakan ini sekarang—dan hanya kali ini," ucap Sehun lembut, sambil melangkah ke arah peta di dinding. "Kau bisa menjadi pion, menjadi hadiah bagi seseorang, dan menghabiskan seluruh hidupmu sebagai makhluk abadi dengan menjilat dan berpura-pura kau lebih rendah darinya, dari Irene, dari kami semua. Kalau memang jalan itu yang mau kau ambil, baiklah, sangat disayangkan, tetapi itu pilihanmu."

Bayangan sayap itu beriak lagi.

"Tetapi aku tahu betul dirimu, sepertinya lebih dari yang kau sadari, dan aku tidak percaya sedikit pun kau bisa tenang-tenang saja menjadi piala cantik bagi seseorang yang duduk diam selama hampir lima puluh tahun, lalu duduk diam sementara kau disiksa—"

"Hentikan."

"Atau," dia terus bicara, "kau punya pilihan lain. Kau bisa menguasai kesaktian apa pun yang kami berikan kepadamu, sampai bisa mengandalkannya. Kau bisa berperan dalam peperangan ini. Sebab perang pasti akan tiba, dan jangan coba-coba menipu dirimu sendiri bahwa ada peri yang mau peduli dengan keluargamu di balik tembok sementara seluruh wilayah kami pasti akan menjadi liang lahat."

Aku menatap peta itu—Prythian, dan sekelebat tanah yang berada di bagian paling selatan.

"Kau mau menyelamatkan dunia fana?" tanyanya.

"Maka jadilah seseorang yang akan didengar oleh Prythian. Jadilah seseorang yang penting. Jadilah senjata. Karena mungkin akan tiba hari saat hanya kau yang berdiri menghalangi RajabHybern dari keluarga manusiamu. Dan kau tidak mau berada dalam keadaan itu tanpa persiapan."

Aku mengangkat tatapanku kepadanya, napasku berat, sakit.

Seakan-akan dia belum selesai membalikkan duniaku, Sehun berkata, "Pikirkanlah. Ambil waktu seminggu ini. Tanyakan kepada Chanyeol, jika itu bisa membuatmu tidur lebih nyenyak. Lihat apa yang akan dikatakan Irene yang memesona itu soal ini. Tetapi keputusannya ada padamu—bukan orang lain."

•••••

Selama seminggu berikutnya, aku tidak bertemu dengan Sehun. Atau Yuri.

Orang-orang yang kutemui hanya Nuala dan Cerridwen yang mengantarkan makananku, membereskan tempat tidurku, dan sesekali menanyakan keadaanku.

Satu-satunya bukti adanya kehadiran Sehun di sana hanyalah kertas-kertas latihan abjad serta beberapa kalimat yang harus kusalin setiap hari, dengan kata yang berbeda-beda.

Tiap kata baru lebih memuakkan dibandingkan yang sebelumnya:

Sehun adalah Tuan Agung yang paling tampan.

Sehun adalah Tuan Agung yang paling menyenangkan.

Sehun adalah Tuan Agung yang paling cerdik.

Satu kalimat menyiksa setiap harinya—dengan satu varian kata mewakili arogansi dan kesombongan yang diganti-ganti. Setiap hari, serangkaian instruksi sederhana lagi: pasang pertahanan, buka pertahanan; pasang pertahanan, buka pertahanan. Berulang-ulang kali.

Bagaimana dia bisa tahu aku menurutinya atau tidak, aku tidak peduli. Akan tetapi, aku menghanyutkan diri ke dalam pelajaran-pelajaran ini, aku membuka dan menutup dan menebalkan dinding pertahanan mentalku. Sebab hanya kegiatan itu saja yang bisa kulakukan.

Mimpi-mimpi buruk meninggalkanku dalam keadaan pening dan berkeringat. Kamarku begitu terbuka, cahaya bintang bersinar terang-benderang sehingga ketika aku terlonjak bangun, aku tidak terburu-buru lari ke kamar mandi. Tidak ada dinding yang mendesak di sekelilingku, tidak ada gelap yang pekat.

Aku tahu di mana aku berada. Bahkan meski aku benci berada di sini.

Sehari sebelum satu minggu berakhir, aku melangkah berat menuju meja kecilku, siap menggerenyet melihat kalimat-kalimat menyenangkan yang sudah menanti dan serangkaian akrobat mental yang harus kulakukan, ketika suara Sehun dan Yuri melayang ke arahku.

Tempat itu umum, maka aku tidak perlu repot-repot menyamarkan suara langkahku ketika aku mendekati tempat mereka bicara di salah satu area duduk. Sehun mondar-mandir di depan pemandangan gunung yang luas terbuka, Yuri duduk santai di kursi berlengan.

"Suho pasti ingin tahu," kata Yuri saat itu.

"Biar saja Suho ke neraka," bentak Sehun. "Lagi pula dia pasti sudah tahu."

"Kita sudah bermain-main sebelum ini," kata Yuri dengan tingkat keseriusan yang membuatku berhenti lumayan jauh dari mereka, "dan kita kalah. Parah. Kita tidak akan melakukan itu lagi."

"Kau seharusnya bekerja," ucap Sehun. "Aku memberimu wewenang bukan tanpa alasan."

Rahang Yuri mengencang, dan akhirnya dia menoleh ke arahku. Dia tersenyum kepadaku, tetapi lebih seperti meringis.

Sehun menoleh, cemberut melihatku. "Katakan apa maksud kedatanganmu kemari, Yuri," katanya tegang, sambil meneruskan berjalan mondar-mandir.

Yuri memberi isyarat kepadaku dengan memutar bola matanya, tetapi wajahnya berubah serius ketika berkata, "Ada serangan lagi di sebuah kuil di Cesere. Hampir semua imam wanita dibunuh, harta bendanya dirampas."

Sehun berhenti mondar-mandir. Aku tidak tahu mana yang harus kucerna: berita dari Yuri, atau kemarahan yang terangkum jelas dalam satu kata yang diucapkan Sehun, "Siapa."

"Kami tidak tahu," jawab Yuri. "Ada jejak-jejak yang sama seperti sebelumnya: kelompok kecil, mayat-mayat yang menampakkan luka dari pisau besar, dan tidak ada jejak dari mana mereka datang atau bagaimana mereka menghilang. Tidak ada yang selamat. Mayat-mayatnya bahkan baru ditemukan sehari kemudian, ketika sekelompok peziarah yang sedang lewat mampir ke sana."

Demi Sang Kaldron. Aku pasti mengeluarkan suara lirih, karena Yuri memberiku pandangan tegang tetapi bersimpati.

Sementara itu, Sehun... Awalnya bayangan mulai muncul—kepulan-kepulan keluar dari punggungnya.

Kemudian, seolah-olah kemarahan membuat binatang buas dalam dirinya terlepas dari kekangan, sayap-sayap itu mewujudkan diri.

Sayap-sayap besar, indah, brutal, bagai selaput dan bercakar serupa sayap kelelawar, sekelam malam dengan kekuatan dahsyat. Bahkan caranya berdiri pun tampak menyesuaikan—lebih kokoh, lebih mantap. Seakan-akan keping dirinya yang terakhir akhirnya ditaruh di tempat yang pas.

Namun, suara Sehun masih selembut tengah malam dan berkata, "Apa kata Suho?"

Sekali lagi Yuri melemparkan pandangan, seolah-olah tidak yakin apakah aku layak berada di sana ketika pembicaraan-tentang-entah-apa itu berlangsung.

"Dia kesal sekali. Kriss malah lebih lagi—dia yakin pasti pelakunya gerombolan perang Illyrian yang membelot, dengan maksud menaklukkan wilayah baru."

"Itu layak dipertimbangkan," pikir Sehun. "Ada sebagian klan Illyrian yang dengan senang hati tunduk kepada Victoria selama bertahun-tahun. Berusaha memperluas letak perbatasan mereka kemungkinan adalah cara melihat seberapa jauh mereka bisa mendesakku tanpa ketahuan."

Aku membenci nama wanita itu, lebih terfokus pada namanya ketimbang informasi yang bisa kukumpulkan.

"Kriss dan Suho sedang menunggu—" Dia menghentikan ucapannya dan meringis tidak enak hati kepadaku. "Mereka menunggu perintahmu di tempat biasa."

Tidak apa-apa—itu tidak apa-apa. Aku sudah lihat sendiri bagian kosong di peta dinding. Aku calon pengantin musuh. Bahkan menyebutkan di mana pasukannya berada, apa rencana mereka, bisa berbahaya. Aku tidak tahu sama sekali di mana Cesere—malah, apa itu Cesere sebenarnya.

Sehun mengawasi udara yang terbuka lagi, lolongan angin yang menepis kegelapan, gulungan-gulungan awan pada puncak-puncak gunung di kejauhan. Kusadari, cuacanya bagus untuk terbang.

"Mengirai lebih mudah," kata Yuri, mengikuti arah pandang sang Tuan Agung.

"Bilang kepada anak-anak berengsek itu aku akan ke sana dalam beberapa jam," ucap Sehun.

Yuri tersenyum lemah kepadaku, lalu menghilang.

Aku mengamati ruang kosong yang ditinggalkannya, tidak sedikit pun jejaknya di sana.

"Bagaimana cara... menghilang seperti itu?" tanyaku pelan. Aku hanya pernah melihatnya dilakukan oleh beberapa Peri Agung—dan tidak ada yang pernah menjelaskannya.

Sehun tidak melihat ke arahku, dia berkata, "Mengirai?

"Anggap saja seperti... dua titik berbeda pada selembar kain..Satu titik adalah tempat kau berada saat ini di dunia. Titik yang lain di seberang kain itu adalah tempat tujuanmu. Mengirai adalah seperti melipat kain itu sehingga dua titik bertemu."

" Sihir lah yang melipatnya—dan yang perlu kita lakukan adalah mengambil langkah untuk pindah dari satu tempat ke tempat lain. Kadang-kadang perlu langkah panjang, dan kau bisa merasakan gelapnya kain dunia selagi menembusnya. Langkah yang lebih pendek, katakan saja dari satu titik ke titik lain dalam satu ruangan, nyaris tak terasa. Ini bakat langka, dan sangat berguna. Walau hanya peri yang lebih kuat yang bisa melakukannya. Makin kuat, makin jauh bisa melompat dari satu tempat ke tempat lain dalam satu langkah."

Aku tahu penjelasan itu bisa menjadi pengalihan yang bagus untukku dan untuknya sendiri. Kudapati diriku berkata, "Aku turut berduka atas kuil itu—dan para imamnya."

Kemarahan masih membersit di matanya ketika akhirnya dia menoleh kepadaku. "Sebentar lagi juga akan banyak orang yang mati."

Mungkin itu sebabnya mengapa dia membiarkanku mendekat, mendengar pembicaraannya. Untuk mengingatkanku apa yang bisa terjadi dalam rencana Hybern.

"Apakah…" Aku berusaha bicara. "Apakah itu gerombolan perang Illyrian?"

"Berandalan berengsek yang arogan," gumamnya.

Aku melipat tanganku, menunggu.

Sehun meregangkan sayapnya, cahaya matahari membuat tekstur kulit sayapnya berkilau lembut. "Ras kesatria yang ada di negeriku. Dan umumnya sama seperti duri di bokongku."

"Sebagian dari mereka mendukung Victoria?"

Kegelapan menari-nari di ruangan itu sementara badai di kejauhan mendekat sehingga cukup bisa melahap matahari.

"Sebagian. Tetapi aku dan anak-anak buahku menikmati kegiatan untuk memburu mereka beberapa bulan terakhir ini. Dan mengakhiri mereka."

Perlahan adalah kata yang tidak perlu ditambahkannya.

"Jadi, itu sebabnya kau menjauh. Kau sibuk mengurus itu?"

"Aku sibuk mengurus banyak hal."

Bukan jawaban. Namun, sepertinya dia sudah selesai bicara denganku, dan siapa pun Kris dan Suho itu, pertemuan dengan mereka jauh lebih penting. Maka Sehun bahkan tidak mengucapkan selamat tinggal ketika melangkah begitu saja ke tepi beranda—menghilang di udara.

Jantung berhenti berdetak. Sebelum aku sanggup berteriak, dia terbang melintas, gesit seperti angin jahat di antara puncak-puncak gunung. Dalam beberapa kepakan sayap, dia pun menghilang ke dalam awan badai.

"Sampai jumpa lagi," gerutuku, membuat gestur vulgar kepadanya, dan mulai mengerjakan tugasku hari itu, hanya dengan badai bergemuruh di luar kubah pelindung yang menemaniku.

Bahkan ketika salju menghantam sihir pelindung ruangan itu, bahkan ketika aku berusaha keras membaca kalimat-kalimat itu—

Sehun menarik; Sehun menawan; Sehun tak bercela

—dan membuka dan menutup dinding pertahananku sampai pikiranku terseok-seok, aku memikirkan apa yang kudengar, apa yang mereka katakan.

Aku bertanya-tanya apakah Irene tahu mengenai pembunuhan-pembunuhan itu, apakah dia kenal dengan korban-korban yang ada di sana, apakah dia tahu Cesere. Jika kuil-kuil dijadikan terget, seharusnya dia tahu. Seharusnya Chanyeol tahu.

Pada malam terakhir itu, aku hampir tidak tidur—separuh karena lega, separuh karena ketakutan akan kejutan yang disimpan Sehun untuk saat-saat terakhir. Akan tetapi, malam dan badai berlalu. Ketika fajar merekah, aku sudah berpakaian sebelum matahari sepenuhnya terbit.

Aku sudah terbiasa makan di kamar, tetapi aku menuruni tangga, berjalan melintasi area terbuka yang luas, ke meja yang berada jauh di ujung beranda.

Duduk merosot di kursi biasanya, Sehun memakai baju yang sama seperti kemarin, kerah jaket hitamnya tidak dikancing, kemejanya kusut seperti rambutnya. Untungnya, tidak ada sayap. Aku bertanya-tanya apakah dia baru kembali dari tempat dia bertemu dengan Yuri dan yang lainnya. Bertanya-tanya apa yang dia ketahui di sana.

"Sudah seminggu," ujarku sebagai sapaan. "Antar aku pulang."

Sehun menyesap lama apa pun yang ada di dalam cangkirnya. Kelihatannya tidak seperti teh. "Selamat pagi, Kai."

"Antar aku pulang."

Dia mengamati pakaian hijau toska dan emas, variasi dari pakaian harianku. Jika harus kuakui, aku tidak keberatan Memakainya. "Warnanya cocok untukmu."

"Apa kau ingin aku memohon? Begitu, ya?"

"Aku ingin kau bicara denganku seperti manusia. Mulai dengan 'selamat pagi' dan coba kita lihat bagaimana kelanjutannya."

"Selamat pagi."

Senyuman samar. Berengsek. "Apa kau sudah siap menghadapi konsekuensi kepergianmu?"

Aku duduk tegak.

Aku belum memikirkan pesta pernikahan. Selama seminggu, ya, tetapi hari ini... hari ini yang kupikirkan hanya Chanyeol, hanya ingin menemuinya, memeluknya, menanyakannya tentang apa yang diungkapkan Sehun.

Selama beberapa hari terakhir, aku belum menampakkan tanda-tanda kesaktian yang menurut Sehun pasti kumiliki, belum merasakan apa pun bergejolak di balik kulitku—dan aku bersyukur kepada Sang Kaldron.

"Itu bukan urusanmu."

"Benar. Kau juga mungkin tidak akan memedulikannya. Menyembunyikannya di bawah karpet, seperti masalah-masalah lainnya."

"Tidak ada yang meminta pendapatmu, Oh Sehun."

"Oh Sehun?" Dia tertawa, lirih dan lembut. "Aku memberimu satu minggu penuh kemewahan, lalu kau memanggilku Oh Sehun?"

"Aku tidak meminta ke sini, atau meminta seminggu kemewahan."

"Tetapi coba lihat dirimu. Wajahmu mulai berwarna—dan bayangan hitam di bawah matamu hampir hilang. Omong-omong, pertahanan mentalmu menakjubkan."

"Kumohon, antar aku pulang."

Dia mengangkat bahunya dan beranjak. "Nanti kusampaikan pamitmu kepada Yuri."

"Aku hampir tidak pernah bertemu dengannya seminggu ini." Hanya pertemuan pertama—lalu percakapan kemarin itu. Saat kami tidak bertukar sapa satu kali pun.

"Dia menunggu ajakanmu—dia tidak mau mengganggu. Andai saja dia memperlakukanku seperti itu."

"Tidak ada yang memberitahuku." Aku tidak terlalu peduli. Lagi pula, dia pasti punya banyak pekerjaan yang lebih penting.

"Kau tidak bertanya. Lagi pula, kenapa harus repot-repot? Lebih baik menderita sendirian."

Dia mendekat, tiap langkahnya mulus, elegan. Rambutnya jelas kelihatan kusut, seolah-olah habis diacak-acak oleh tangannya sendiri. Atau mungkin karena terbang selama berjam-jam ke tempat rahasia itu.

"Apa kau sudah memikirkan tawaranku?"

"Akan kuberi tahu sebulan lagi."

Dia berhenti sejengkal dariku, wajah keemasannya tegang. "Aku sudah pernah mengatakan ini kepadamu, dan aku akan mengatakannya lagi," katanya. "Aku bukan musuhmu."

"Dan aku sudah pernah mengatakannya kepadamu. Jadi, aku akan mengatakannya lagi. Kau musuh Chanyeol. Kurasa itu sama saja kau musuhku."

"Begitukah?"

"Bebaskan aku dari perjanjianku, baru nanti kita cari tahu."

"Tidak bisa."

"Tidak bisa atau tidak mau?"

Dia hanya mengulurkan tangannya. "Kita berangkat?"

Aku nyaris melompat dan menggapainya. Jari-jarinya dingin, kokoh—kapalan bekas senjata-sejata yang tak pernah kulihat ada di tangannya.

Kegelapan membungkus kami, dan secara insting aku berpegangan padanya erat-erat sementara dunia yang kami pijak memudar. Mengirai, tepatnya.

Angin menerjangku. Lengannya hangat dan berat menahan punggungku sementara kami terhuyung dalam pusaran dua alam, Sehun menertawakan kengerianku.

Kemudian, tanah pijakan yang keras—batu hampar—ada di bawah kakiku, lalu cahaya matahari yang menyilaukan di atas, kehijauan, kicauan burung-burung kecil—Aku mendorongnya jauh-jauh dariku, mengerjap-ngerjap kesilauan, memandang pohon ek raksasa yang menjulang di atas kami. Pohon ek di tepi kebun utama—di tepi rumah.

Aku mengambil ancang-ancang untuk berlari ke manor, tetapi Sehun menyambar pergelangan tanganku. Tatapan matanya beralih cepat antara aku dan rumah itu. "Semoga berhasil," katanya lembut.

"Lepaskan tanganku."

Dia tertawa lirih sambil melepasku.

"Sampai ketemu bulan depan," katanya, dan sebelum aku sempat meludahinya, dia menghilang.

•••••

Aku menemukan Chanyeol di ruang kerjanya, Minho dan dua pengawal lain berdiri mengelilingi peta yang memenuhi meja kerja.

Minho-lah yang pertama menoleh ke arahku ketika aku mengintip di ambang pintu, berhenti di tengah-tengah kalimatnya. Kepala Chanyeol mendongak seketika, dan dia berlari kencang melintasi ruangan, begitu cepat sehingga aku hampir tidak sempat mengambil napas sebelum dia meremukkanku dalam pelukannya.

Aku membisikkan namanya sementara tenggorokanku terasa terbakar.

Lalu, dia memegangiku di hadapannya, mengamatiku dari ujung kepala hingga ujung kaki. "Kau baik-baik saja? Apa kau terluka?"

"Aku tidak apa-apa," jawabku, seketika itu menangkap ekspresinya saat dia menyadari pakaian Negeri Malam yang kukenakan, bagian perutku yang terbuka. "Tidak ada yang menyentuhku."

Dia terus saja meneliti wajahku, leherku. Kemudian, dia memutar tubuhku, memeriksa punggungku, seakan-akan dia bisa melihat tembus ke balik pakaianku. Aku melepaskan diri dari pegangannya.

"Sudah kubilang, tidak ada yang menyentuhku."

Dia bernapas dengan berat, matanya liar. "Kau baik-baik saja," katanya. Dia mengucapkannya berulang-ulang kali.

Lagi dan lagi.

Hatiku retak, tanganku meraih untuk menangkup pipinya. "Chanyeol," bisikku.

Minho dan pengawal-pengawal lainnya, dengan bijaksana, keluar dari ruangan. Temanku itu menangkap pandanganku ketika dia berlalu pergi, memberiku senyuman lega.

"Dia bisa melukaimu dengan berbagai cara lain," ucap Chanyeol parau, sambil memejamkan matanya sementara aku mengelus wajahnya.

"Aku tahu—tetapi aku baik-baik saja. Sungguh," kataku selembut mungkin.

Kulihat dinding-dinding ruang kerja itu—bekas-bekas cakar yang menyapunya. Di seluruh permukaan dinding. Di meja yang mereka gunakan... itu meja baru. "Kau menghancurkan ruang kerja ini."

"Aku menghancurkan separuh rumah ini," katanya, sambil menyandarkan keningnya ke keningku. "Dia membawamu pergi, dia menculikmu—"

"Dan membiarkanku bebas."

Chanyeol menjauh dari dekapan, menggeram. "Mungkin hanya supaya kau lengah. Kau tidak tahu permainan macam apa yang biasa dilancarkannya, apa saja yang sanggup dilakukannya—"

"Aku tahu," sahutku, meski terasa pahit di mulut. "Dan lain kali, aku akan berhati-hati."

"Tidak akan ada lain kali."

Aku mengerjap. "Kau sudah menemukan jalan keluarnya?" Atau mungkin Irene sudah menemukannya.

"Aku tidak akan membiarkanmu pergi."

"Dia bilang ada konsekuensinya kalau melanggar perjanjian sihir."

"Persetan dengan konsekuensi."

Di telingaku terdengar persis seperti ancaman kosong dan betapa itu menghancurkannya. Itulah siapa sebenarnya dia, apa sesungguhnya dia: pelindung, pembela. Aku tidak sanggup memintanya berhenti menjadi seperti itu—berhenti mengkhawatirkanku.

Aku berjinjit dan menciumnya. Begitu banyak yang ingin kutanyakan kepadanya, tetapi nanti saja. "Ayo, ke lantai atas," ucapku di bibirnya, dan tangannya merengkuhku.

"Aku merindukanmu," katanya di sela-sela ciuman. "Aku gila tanpamu."

Hanya itu yang perlu kudengar, sampai dia berkata, "Ada beberapa hal yang harus kutanyakan."

Aku mengeluarkan suara menuntut, tambah menelengkan kepala. "Nanti." Tubuhnya begitu hangat, begitu keras menempel di tubuhku, aromanya begitu familier.

Chanyeol memegang erat pinggangku, menekan dahinya ke dahiku. "Tidak. Sekarang," katanya, sambil mengerang lembut ketika aku menciumnya. "Selagi…" Dia menarik tubuhnya, melepaskan mulutnya dari mulutku. "Selagi masih segar dalam ingatanmu."

Aku membeku, satu tangan masih tersangkut di rambutnya, sebelah lagi mencengkeram belakang tuniknya. "Apa?"

Chanyeol melangkah mundur, menggelengkan kepala seakan-akan ingin membersihkan hasrat yang mencampuri akal sehatnya. Kami belum pernah berpisah selama ini setelah kejadian Victoria, dan dia malah ingin meminta informasi tentang Negeri Malam dariku.

"Chanyeol."

Dia mengangkat tangan, matanya terus menatapku, sambil memanggil Minho.

Sementara sang penasihat belum masuk ke ruangan, aku merapikan pakaianku—atasannya yang naik hingga ke atas perutku—dan menyisir rambutku dengan tangan. Chanyeol hanya melangkah cepat ke mejanya dan duduk di kursi, memberi isyarat agar aku duduk di hadapannya.

"Maafkan aku," katanya pelan, ketika langkah cepat Minho mendekat. "Ini demi kebaikan kita. Demi keselamatan kita."

Aku mengamati dinding yang tercabik-cabik, furnitur yang lecet dan cuil. Mimpi buruk macam apa yang dialaminya, dalam bangun dan tidur, selama aku tidak di sini? Seperti apa rasanya, membayangkanku berada di tangan musuhnya, setelah menyaksikan apa yang dilakukan Victoria terhadapku?

"Aku tahu," kataku pelan kemudian. "Aku tahu, Chanyeol."

Atau aku berusaha untuk tahu.

Aku hanya duduk memerosot di kursi bersandaran rendah ketika Minho masuk dan menutup pintu di belakangnya. "Senang melihatmu masih dalam keadaan utuh, Kai," katanya, sambil duduk di sampingku. "Tetapi akan lebih baik tanpa pakaian Negeri Malam ini."

Chanyeol menggeram setuju. Aku diam saja, tetapi aku paham—sungguh paham—kenapa ini sebuah penghinaan untuk mereka.

Chanyeol dan Minho bertukar pandang, berbicara tanpa mengucapkan sepatah kata pun layaknya yang dilakukan orang-orang yang sudah berabad-abad berdampingan. Minho mengangguk sekilas dan bersandar di kursinya—untuk mendengarkan, untuk mengobservasi.

"Kami perlu tahu semua yang kau ketahui," kata Chanyeol.

"Tata ruang Negeri Malam, siapa yang kau jumpai, senjata dan kekuatan apa saja yang mereka miliki, apa yang dilakukan Sehun, bicara dengan siapa dia, segala detail yang bisa kau ingat."

"Aku tidak sadar kalau aku ini mata-mata."

Minho gelisah di tempat duduknya, tetapi Chanyeol berkata, "Walau aku benci sekali dengan adanya perjanjianmu dengannya, kau punya akses untuk masuk ke Negeri Malam. Jarang sekali ada orang luar yang bisa masuk. Dan kalau mereka masuk, jarang sekali bisa keluar dalam keadaan utuh. Jika mereka masih bisa hidup, ingatan mereka biasanya... hancur. Apa pun yang disembunyikan Sehun di sana, dia tidak ingin kita mengetahuinya."

Ada rasa dingin yang menjalar di tulang punggungku.

"Kenapa kalian ingin tahu? Apa yang akan kalian lakukan?"

"Mengetahui apa rencana musuhku, gaya hidupnya, semua itu penting sekali. Kalau mengenai apa yang akan kami lakukan... Itu bukan untuk dibicarakan." Mata hijaunya membuatku terpaku.

"Mulai dari tata ruang istananya. Apa benar berada di bawah gunung?"

"Rasanya aku seperti diinterogasi."

Kudengar Minho menarik napasnya, tetapi tetap diam. Chanyeol menaruh kedua telapak tangannya di atas meja. "Kami harus tahu hal-hal ini, Kai. Atau… apakah kau tidak ingat?" Cakar-cakar mulai berkilauan di buku-buku jarinya.

"Aku ingat semuanya," jawabku. "Dia tidak merusak pikiranku."

Sebelum dia sempat bertanya lebih jauh, aku mulai Menuturkan segalanya yang kulihat.

_Karena aku percaya kepadamu, kata Sehun. _

Mungkin… mungkin dia memang sudah mengacaukan pikiranku, bahkan dengan pelajaran-pelajaran pertahanan itu sekalipun, karena mendeskripsikan tata ruang rumahnya, negerinya, gunung-gunung yang mengelilinginya, serasa berendam dalam minyak dan lumpur. Dia memang musuhku, dia memanfaatkan keadaanku dalam keputusasaan sampai sepakat membuat perjanjian dengannya.

Aku terus berbicara, mendeskripsikan ruang di menara itu. Chanyeol terus menanyaiku tentang peta-peta itu, mendesak ku untuk mengulang-ulang semua yang dikatakan Sehun , sampai aku menyinggung soal apa yang paling membebani ku seminggu ini: kesaktian yang menurut Sehun kumili ki... dan rencana Hybern.

Aku ceritakan kepadanya tentang percakapan dengan Yuri—tentang kuil yang dirampok (Cesere, jelas Chanyeol, berada di luar wilayah Negeri Malam bagian utara, dan satu dari sedikit kota yang diketahui berada di sana), dan bahwa Sehun menyebut dua orang bernama Kris dan Suho.

Wajah mereka berdua menegang mendengar nama-nama itu, tetapi mereka tidak bilang apakah mereka mengenal mereka, atau salah satu dari mereka. Jadi, kubilang kepadanya tentang orang-orang Illyrian, siapa pun mereka itu—dan tentang Sehun yang memburu dan membunuh para pengkhianat di antara mereka. Setelah aku selesai bercerita, Chanyeol terdiam, Minho praktis mendengungkan banjiran kata apa pun yang sejak tadi ditahannya.

"Apakah menurutmu aku mungkin memiliki segala kemampuan itu?" tanyaku, memberanikan diri untuk membalas tatapannya.

"Mungkin saja," jawab Chanyeol, sama pelannya dengan suaraku. "Dan kalau itu benar..."

Akhirnya Minho bicara, "Para Tuan Agung lainnya rela membunuh demi mendapatkan kesaktian ini." Sulit sekali untuk tetap tenang sementara mata logamnya berdesir, seakan-akan mendeteksi kesaktian apa pun yang ada dalam darahku.

"Ayahku, contohnya, tidak akan senang kalau menyadari ada setitik kesaktiannya hilang—atau bahwa kesaktian itu ada pada mempelai pria Chanyeol. Dia akan tega melakukan apa pun untuk memastikan kau tidak memilikinya—termasuk membunuhmu. Ada beberapa Tuan Agung lain yang akan setuju."

Sesuatu di balik kulitku itu mulai berjolak lagi. "Aku tidak akan menggunakannya untuk melawan siapa pun."

"Ini bukan soal menggunakannya untuk melawan mereka; ini soal memiliki kualitas yang tidak seharusnya kau miliki," sela Chanyeol. "Dan ketika berita ini menyebar, kau langsung jadi target incaran."

"Apakah kalian sudah tahu?" desakku. Minho tidak mau balas menatap mataku. "Kalian sudah menduganya?"

"Aku berharap itu tidak benar," jawab Chanyeol dengan hati-hati. "Dan sekarang, setelah Sehun juga menduganya, tidak bisa ditebak apakah dia akan memanfaatkan informasi ini."

"Dia ingin aku dilatih." Aku tidak cukup bodoh untuk bercerita tentang pelatihan pertahanan mental itu. Tidak sekarang.

"Latihan akan menarik terlalu banyak perhatian," ujar Chanyeol. "Kau tidak perlu dilatih. Aku bisa menjagamu dari apa pun yang menghadang kita."

Akan tetapi, sudah pernah ada masanya ketika dia tidak bisa melakukannya. Ketika dia dalam keadaan lemah, dan ketika dia terpaksa menyaksikanku disiksa sampai mati. Tidak ada yang bisa dia lakukan untuk menghentikan Victoria.

Aku tidak mau membiarkan adanya Victoria lain. Aku tidak akan membiarkan Raja Hybern membawa pasukan monster dan kaki tangannya kemari untuk mencederai lebih banyak orang. Mencederaiku dan rakyatku. Ataupun meruntuhkan tembok pelindung untuk membahayakan penduduk di baliknya yang tak terhitung jumlahnya.

"Aku bisa menggunakan kesaktianku untuk melawan Hybern."

"Itu omong kosong," sahut Chanyeol. "Apalagi, tidak akan ada perang melawan Hybern."

"Sehun bilang, perang tidak mungkin dihindari, dan kita akan mendapat serangan keras."

Minho berkata dengan malas, "Memangnya Sehun tahu segalanya?"

"Tidak, tetapi... dia khawatir. Menurutnya, aku bisa membuat perbedaan dalam konflik apa pun yang akan muncul."

Chanyeol meregangkan jari-jarinya—menahan cakar-cakarnya tetap di dalam. "Kau tidak pernah mendapat pelatihan untuk bertarung atau menggunakan senjata. Dan kalaupun aku mulai melatihmu hari ini, butuh bertahun-tahun sampai kau bisa bertarung sebagai makhluk abadi sendirian."

Dia menarik napas berat. "Jadi, Kai, terlepas dari bagaimana menurut Sehun, aku tidak akan membiarkanmu dekat-dekat medan pertempuran. Terutama jika itu berarti menguak bahwa kau memiliki kesaktian apa pun kepada musuh-musuh kita. Sama saja kau akan berhadapan dengan Hybern, tetapi memiliki musuh-musuh berwajah manis di belakangmu."

"Aku tidak peduli."

"Aku peduli." Chanyeol menggeram. Minho menghembuskan napas panjang. "Aku peduli kalau kau mati, kalau kau terluka, kalau kau berada dalam bahaya setiap saat selama hidup kita. Jadi, tetap tidak akan ada pelatihan, dan kita akan tetap merahasiakan ini."

"Tetapi Hybern—"

Minho menyela dengan tenang, "Aku sudah menyuruh orang untuk mencari tahu."

Aku memberinya tatapan memohon.

Minho mendesah sedikit dan berkata kepada Chanyeol, "Mungkin kalau kita melatihnya secara rahasia—"

"Terlalu banyak risiko, terlalu banyak faktor," bantah Chanyeol. "Dan tidak akan ada konflik dengan Hybern, tidak akan ada perang."

Aku tak tahan lagi. "Itu hanya khayalan."

Minho menggumamkan sesuatu yang kedengarannya seperti permohonan kepada Sang Kaldron.

Chanyeol membeku. "Jelaskan lagi peta di ruangannya," responsnya, hanya itu.

Diskusi selesai. Tidak ada ruang untuk berdebat.

Kami saling menatap tajam selama beberapa saat, dan perutku makin terbelit-belit.

Dia adalah Tuan Agung—Tuan Agung-ku. Dia adalah benteng dan pelindung rakyatnya. Benteng dan pelindungku.

Menjagaku tetap aman berarti memastikan rakyatnya bisa terus memiliki harapan, terus membangun kehidupan baru, dan dia bisa melakukan hal yang sama... aku bisa patuh kepadanya untuk satu hal ini saja.

Aku bisa melakukannya.

Kau tidak wajib tunduk kepada siapa pun.

Mungkin Sehun memang telah mengubah pikiranku, dengan pertahanan atau tidak.

Pikiran itu cukup untuk membuatku memberikan keterangan mendetail sekali lagi kepada Chanyeol.

•

•

•

Di bab ini sumpah pengen nyakar sesuatu !


	8. Chapter 8

A COURT OF MIST AND FURY

By : Sarah J. Maas

•

•

•

•

Bab 8

Seminggu kemudian, acara Upeti tiba.

Aku melewati sehari penuh bersama Chanyeol—satu hari menghabiskan waktu di luar rumah, bercinta di antara rerumputan tinggi di padang yang cerah, dan makan malam berdua saja dengan tenang—sebelum dia dipanggil kembali ke perbatasan.

Dia tidak mengatakan kepadaku mengapa atau ke mana. Hanya bahwa aku harus tetap di sekitar rumah, dan bahwa ada pengawal-pengawal yang akan selalu mengawasiku.

Maka, kuhabiskan seminggu sendirian, terbangun pada tengah malam untuk mengosongkan perut—muntah, terisak saat mimpi buruk. Kalau memang Irene mendengar kabar dari saudari-saudarinya mengenai pembantaian di utara, dia tidak menyinggung-nyinggungnya saat beberapa kali aku bertemu dengannya.

Berhubung aku tidak terlalu suka didesak untuk membicarakan hal-hal yang menggangguku, aku memilih untuk tidak mengangkat topik pembicaraan itu saat dia datang, membantu memilihkan pakaian, rambut, dan perhiasan untuk acara Upeti.

Ketika kutanyakan kepadanya apa saja yang harus ku antisipasi, dia hanya berkata bahwa Chanyeol akan mengurus semuanya. Aku hanya duduk menyaksikan di sampingnya, dan mengamati.

Cukup mudah—dan mungkin lega, tidak dituntun berbicara atau melakukan apa pun.

Akan tetapi, sungguh sulit untuk tidak melihat mata yang ditato di telapak tanganku—sulit untuk tidak mengingat apa yang pernah ditegaskan Sehun kepadaku.

Chanyeol baru kembali malam sebelumnya untuk mengecek Upeti hari ini.

Aku berusaha tidak memasukkannya ke dalam hati, apalagi saat begitu banyak beban di bahunya. Bahkan jika dia tidak mau memberitahuku banyak hal selain apa yang telah dikatakan Irene.

Sambil duduk di samping Chanyeol, di atas mimbar aula besar marmer dan emas manor itu, aku menguatkan diri dengan banjir tatapan mata, tangisan, rasa syukur, dan rasa diberkati atas apa yang telah kulakukan.

Dalam jubah biru pucat bertudungnya, Irene ditempatkan di dekat pintu, memberikan doa bagi mereka yang baru datang, memberikan ucapan-ucapan yang menenangkan kepada mereka yang tidak sanggup menguatkan diri dengan kehadiran ku, berjanji bahwa dunia kini sudah lebih baik, bahwa kebaikan telah mengalahkan kejahatan.

Dua puluh menit kemudian, aku hampir gelisah. Beberapa jam kemudian, aku berhenti menyimak sama sekali.

Mereka terus berdatangan, para duta mewakili tiap kota dan warga di Negeri Musim Semi, mempersembahkan bayaran mereka dalam bentuk emas atau perhiasan atau ayam atau ternak atau pakaian. Tidak masalah apa bentuknya, selama itu seharga yang wajib mereka bayarkan.

Minho berdiri di kaki mimbar, menghitung tiap jumlahnya, bersenjata dari ujung kepala hingga ujung kaki seperti sepuluh pengawal lainnya yang ditempatkan di seluruh aula. Minho menyebutnya ruang penerimaan, tetapi bagiku rasanya sangat mirip dengan ruang singgasana.

Aku bertanya-tanya apakah alasan menyebutnya demikian supaya tidak mengingatkannya pada singgasana yang lain.

Aku sudah menghabiskan terlalu banyak waktu di ruang singgasana yang lain itu. Begitu pula Chanyeol. Saat itu aku tidak duduk di mimbar seperti Chanyeol dan aku sekarang, tetapi berlutut di depannya. Mendekati mimbar seperti saat ini seorang peri langsing berkulit abu-abu yang berjalan menyeret dari barisan terdepan antrean peri jelata dan bangsawan yang tak ada habisnya.

Perempuan itu tidak memakai baju. Rambut gelap panjangnya terurai kaku di atas dadanya yang kencang—matanya besar dan hitam seluruhnya. Seperti kolam yang tak bergerak. Sembari dia bergerak, cahaya bekerlap-kerlip di kulitnya yang berwarna-warni.

Wajah Minho menegang tak senang, tetapi dia tidak berkomentar sementara peri jelata itu menundukkan wajah runcingnya yang tak bercela, dan mendekapkan tangannya yang panjang berselaput menutupi dadanya.

"Aku menyapa Anda mewakili para siluman air, Tuan Agung," katanya, suaranya aneh dan mendesis, bibirnya yang tebal dan sensual menampakkan gigi-gigi tajam bergerigi seperti tombak. Sudut-sudut lancip di wajahnya menonjolkan mata sehitam arang.

Aku pernah melihat jenis ini sebelumnya. Di kolam tepat di luar tepi manor.

Ada lima yang tinggal di antara rumput air dan daun-daun teratai. Hampir tidak pernah melihat lebih banyak dari kepalanya yang bersinar mengintip melalui permukaan jernih—tidak tahu bahwa dari dekat mereka begitu mengerikan.

Syukur kepada Sang Kaldron aku tidak pernah berenang di kolam itu. Perasaanku mengatakan dia akan mencengkeramku dengan jari-jari sarang laba-laba itu—dengan kuku-kuku bergeriginya menusukku dalam-dalam—dan menarikku ke bawah permukaan sebelum aku sempat berteriak.

"Selamat datang," kata Chanyeol. Lima jam berlalu, dan dia kelihatan sesegar pagi tadi. Kurasa dengan kesaktiannya yang kembali, hanya sedikit hal yang membuatnya kelelahan.

Siluman air itu mendekat, kakinya yang berkuku tajam dan berselaput berbintik-bintik kelabu. Minho bergeser ke antara kami dengan tenang. Itulah sebabnya dia ditempatkan di sisiku di mimbar ini.

Aku menggemeretakkan gigi. Siapa yang mereka pikir akan menyerang kami di rumah kami sendiri, di tanah kami sendiri, jika mereka tidak yakin Hybern mungkin akan melancarkan serangan? Bahkan Irene pun menghentikan bisikan lirihnya di belakang aula untuk mengawasi tamu ini.

Ternyata, percakapan ini tidak sama seperti tamu lainnya.

"Kumohon, Tuan Agung," kata peri itu, sambil membungkuk begitu rendah sehingga rambut sehitam tintanya menyapu lantai marmer. "Tidak ada ikan lagi di danau."

Wajah Chanyeol seperti batu granit. "Terlepas dari itu, kalian diharapkan untuk membayar."

Mahkota di atas kepalanya berkilauan dalam cahaya sore. Berhias zamrud, safir, dan kecubung. Emasnya dibentuk menjadi rangkaian bunga-bunga yang pertama tumbuh saat musim semi. Satu dari lima mahkota milik garis keturunannya.

Peri itu membuka telapak tangannya, tetapi Chanyeol menyela. "Tidak ada pengecualian. Kau punya waktu tiga hari untuk memberikan yang harus kau bayarkan—atau kau harus memberikan dua kali lipat pada Upeti berikutnya."

Sulit sekali untuk tidak melongo melihat wajahnya yang tak berkutik dan ucapannya yang tak berbelas kasihan. Di belakang, Irene mengangguk setuju entah kepada siapa.

Siluman air itu tidak punya makanan—teganya dia meminta peri jelata itu untuk memberinya makanan?

"Kumohon," bisiknya melalui sela gigi-gigi tajamnya, kulit keperakannya yang bebercak-bercak mengilap saat dia mulai gemetar. "Tidak ada apa-apa lagi di danau."

Wajah Chanyeol tidak berubah. "Kau punya waktu tiga hari—"

"Tetapi kami tidak punya emas!"

"Jangan memotongku," katanya. Aku memalingkan muka, tak sanggup melihat wajah tanpa belas kasihan itu.

Siluman air itu menunduk lebih dalam. "Ampun, Tuan."

"Kau punya waktu tiga hari untuk membayar, atau membawa dua kali lipat bulan depan," ulangnya. "Jika kau gagal memenuhinya, kau tahu sendiri konsekuensinya." Chanyeol mengibaskan tangan untuk menyuruhnya pergi. Pembicaraan selesai.

Setelah menatap Chanyeol dengan putus asa untuk terakhir kalinya, dia berjalan ke luar ruangan.

Ketika peri berikutnya—peri hewan berkaki kambing membawakan sesuatu yang kelihatannya seperti sekeranjang jamur—dengan sabar menunggu dipanggil mendekat ke mimbar, aku menghadap Chanyeol.

"Kita tidak membutuhkan ikan," bisikku. "Kenapa tadi harus membuatnya menderita begitu?"

Matanya beralih ke arah di mana Irene baru saja bergeser untuk membiarkan makhluk itu lewat, satu tangannya memegangi sabuk batu permatanya. Seolah-olah perempuan itu akan menyambarnya untuk dijadikan pembayaran.

Chanyeol cemberut. "Aku tidak bisa membuat perkecualian. Sekali kau melakukan itu, semuanya akan menuntut perlakuan yang sama."

Aku mencengkeram sandaran tanganku, sebuah kursi kayu ek kecil di samping singgasana raksasa Chanyeol yang berukir mawar. "Tetapi kita tidak membutuhkan semua ini. Kenapa kita membutuhkan beledu emas atau setoples selai? Kalau dia tidak punya ikan lagi, waktu tiga hari tidak ada artinya. Kenapa harus membuatnya kelaparan? Kenapa kita tidak bantu saja untuk mengisi kembali kolamnya?"

Bertahun-tahun kulewati dengan sakit perut sehingga aku tidak bisa diam saja, tidak bisa tidak meneriakkan ketidakadilan itu.

Mata zamrudnya melunak seakan-akan bisa membaca tiap pikiran di wajahku, tetapi dia berkat, "Karena memang begitu. Itulah yang dilakukan ayahku, dan ayahnya, dan cara yang akan dilakukan putraku." Dia memberikan senyuman, dan meraih tanganku. "Suatu saat nanti."

Suatu saat nanti. Kalau kami jadi menikah. Jika aku sudah tidak membebani, dan kami berdua lolos dari bayangan-bayangan yang memburu. Kami belum membahas tentang topik itu sama sekali. Irene, untungnya, juga tidak mengatakan apa pun.

"Kita masih bisa menolongnya—mencari cara agar kolam nya tetap terisi."

"Sekarang pun sudah terlalu banyak urusan yang harus kita tangani. Mengulurkan bantuan tidak akan menolongnya untuk jangka panjang."

Aku membuka mulut, tetapi langsung menutupnya. Sekarang bukan waktunya untuk berdebat. Maka aku menarik tanganku dari genggamannya ketika dia akhirnya memberikan isyarat kepada rusa berkaki kambing itu untuk mendekat.

"Aku perlu udara segar," ujarku, lalu turun dari kursi.

Aku tidak memberi kesempatan untuk Chanyeol menyampaikan keberatan sebelum pergi dari mimbar. tidak menghiraukan tiga pengawal Chanyeol yang diutus membuntutiku, atau antrean para duta yang terbelalak dan berbisik-bisik di sepanjang aula.

Irene berusaha menyusulku selagi aku bergegas pergi, tetapi aku mengabaikannya.

Aku melewati pintu depan dan berjalan secepat yang berani kulakukan melewati kerumunan antrean yang mengular di tangga hingga ke jalan batu kerikil di luar.

Di antara sela-sela beragam macam sosok, Peri Agung maupun peri jelata, kulihat sosok siluman air yang melawan arus di dekat sudut rumah kami—menuju kolam di luar area manor. Dia berjalan berat, sambil mengusap matanya.

"Permisi," seruku, mengejarnya. Para pengawal di belakangku tetap menjaga jarak.

Dia berhenti di pinggir rumah, memutar tubuhnya dengan keluwesan yang tidak manusiawi. Aku mengabaikan dorongan untuk melangkah mundur saat wajahnya yang gaib mengamatiku. Para pengawal yang kini hanya berjarak beberapa langkah di belakang, mengawasi kami dengan tangan siap di atas pedang.

Hidungnya hanya berupa dua sayatan kecil, dan insangnya yang indah mengembang di bawah telinganya. Dia mengangguk sedikit, tidak membungkuk penuh—karena aku bukan siapa-siapa, tetapi dia mengenalku sebagai "mainan" sang Tuan Agung.

"Ya?" desisnya, gigi-gigi tajamnya berkilauan.

"Berapa upetimu?"

Jantungku berdegup makin cepat ketika kupandangi jari-jari berselaputnya serta gigi-gigi setajam silet. Chanyeol pernah memberitahuku bahwa siluman air memakan apa saja. Kalau sudah tidak ada ikan tersisa lagi...

"Berapa banyak emas yang dia minta—setara dengan berapa banyak ikan-ikanmu?"

"Jauh lebih banyak dari yang ada di sakumu."

"Kalau begitu, ini," ujarku, sambil melepas gelang batu-batu merah delima, yang dikatakan Irene warnanya lebih cocok denganku dibandingkan perak yang sebelumnya akan kukenakan. Kuulurkan gelang itu kepadanya. "Ambillah."

Sebelum dia sempat meraihnya, kucabut kalung di leherku dan anting berlian dari telingaku. "Dan ini juga." Kuulurkan tanganku yang penuh emas dan perhiasan gemerlapan.

"Berikan kepadanya yang harus kau bayarkan, lalu beli makan untukmu sendiri," ujarku, sambil menelan ludah sementara matanya melebar. Ada pasar mingguan di desa terdekat—masih berupa pedagang-pedagang yang membuka lapak bersama, dan kuharap akan berkembang. Entah bagaimana.

"Lalu, imbalan apa yang kau minta?"

"Tidak ada. Ini… ini bukan tawar-menawar. Ambil saja." Kuulurkan tanganku lebih jauh. "Kumohon."

Dia mengerutkan keningnya sambil memandang perhiasan- perhiasan yang menjuntai dari genggamanku. "Kau tidak menginginkan imbalan apa pun?"

"Tidak." Peri-peri yang mengantre sekarang menatap terang-terangan. "Kumohon, ambillah."

Setelah tatapan penuh penilaian untuk terakhir kalinya, jari-jarinya yang dingin dan basah menyentuh tanganku, mengambil perhiasan-perhiasan itu. Dalam genggaman tangannya yang berselaput, semuanya gemerlapan seperti cahaya yang memantul di air.

"Terima kasih," katanya, dan kali ini dia membungkuk dalam-dalam. "Aku tidak akan melupakan kebaikanmu." Suaranya merayapi tiap kata, dan aku gemetar lagi ketika mata hitamnya mengancam untuk menelanku bulat-bulat. "Begitu pula saudari-saudariku."

Dia berjalan kembali ke area manor, wajah ketiga pengawal ku menyiratkan rasa tak senang.

•••••

Aku duduk di meja makan bersama Minho dan Chanyeol.

Tidak ada yang bicara, tetapi tatapan Minho terus berpindah-pindah dariku, ke Chanyeol, lalu ke piringnya.

Setelah saling diam sepuluh menit, kuletakkan garpu dan berkata kepada Chanyeol, "Ada apa?"

Chanyeol langsung menyahut. "Kau tahu sendiri ada apa."

Aku tidak menjawab.

"Kau memberi siluman air itu perhiasanmu. Perhiasan yang aku berikan kepadamu."

"Rumah ini sudah penuh dengan emas dan perhiasan."

Minho menarik napas dalam-dalam yang kedengarannya seperti: "Mulai lagi."

"Kenapa tidak kuberikan saja kepadanya?" desakku. "Benda-benda itu tidak ada artinya bagiku. Aku tidak pernah memakai perhiasan yang sama lebih dari sekali! Siapa yang peduli dengan perhiasan-perhiasan itu?"

Bibir Chanyeol menipis. "Karena kau meremehkan hukum negeri ini saat kau bersikap seperti itu. Karena seperti inilah yang berlaku di sini, dan ketika kau menyerahkan peri rakus itu uang yang dibutuhkannya, aku dan seluruh negeri ini kelihatan lemah."

"Jangan bicara seperti itu kepadaku," ujarku, memamerkan gigi-gigi. Dia memukulkan telapak tangannya ke meja.

Kuku-kuku tajamnya menembus kulitnya, tetapi aku menganjurkan tubuhku, ikut menaruh tanganku di atas meja kayu.

"Kau masih tidak tahu seperti apa rasanya untukku—di ujung kelaparan yang bisa sampai berbulan-bulan lamanya. Dan kau boleh menyebutnya rakus sesukamu, tetapi aku juga punya saudara-saudara perempuan, dan aku ingat bagaimana rasanya kembali ke rumah tanpa membawa makanan."

Aku menenangkan dadaku yang naik turun, dan kekuatan di balik kulitku bergejolak, mengombak ke sepanjang tulang-tulangku.

"Jadi, mungkin saja dia menghabiskan seluruh uang itu untuk hal-hal bodoh—mungkin dia dan saudara-saudaranya tidak bisa mengendalikan diri. Tetapi aku tidak akan memanfaatkan keadaan itu dan membiarkan mereka kelaparan, karena peraturan konyol yang dibuat oleh leluhurmu."

Minhw mendeham. "Maksudnya baik, Chanyeol."

"Aku tahu maksudnya baik," bentaknya.

Minho menahan tatapannya. "Hal-hal yang lebih buruk sudah pernah terjadi, hal-hal yang lebih buruk bisa saja terjadi. Tenanglah."

Mata zamrud Chanyeol liar saat dia menggeram kepada Minho, "Apakah aku tanya pendapatmu?"

Kata-kata itu, tatapan yang diberikannya kepada Minho, dan cara Minho menundukkan kepalanya—emosiku bagaikan aliran sungai panas di pembuluh-pembuluh darahku.

_Angkat kepalamu_, diam-diam aku memohon kepada Minho.

_Lawan. Dia salah dan kita benar._

Rahang Minho mengeras.

Kekuatan itu mendentum-dentum di dalam diriku lagi, merembes ke luar, menyerang Minho. _Jangan mengalah—_

Kemudian aku menghilang.

Masih di sini, masih melihat melalui mataku, tetapi juga separuh melihat dari sudut lain ruangan ini, sudut pandang orang lain.

Pikiran-pikiran menghantamku, gambar-gambar dan ingatan, pola pikir dan perasaan yang tua, cerdas, sedih tak terkira, dan dorongan rasa bersalah, putus asa.

Kemudian aku kembali, mengerjap-ngerjap, tidak lebih dari satu detakan jantung berlalu ketika aku terbelalak menatap Minho.

Kepalanya. Aku tadi berada di dalam kepalanya, menembus dinding pikirannya.

Aku berdiri, dan dengan mantap melemparkan serbet makan ke atas meja. Aku tahu bakat dari siapa itu tadi. Makan malamku naik ke tenggorokan, tetapi aku menahannya kuat-kuat.

"Kita belum selesai makan," Chanyeol menggeram.

"Oh, sudahlah," bentakku, lalu aku pergi.

Aku berani sumpah melihat dua cetakan telapak tangan di atas meja kayu, mengintip dari balik serbetku. Aku berdoa semoga mereka berdua tidak melihatnya.

Semoga Minho tidak menyadari pelanggaran yang baru saja kulakukan.

•

•

•


	9. Chapter 9

A COURT OF MIST AND FURY

By : Sarah J. Maas

•

•

•

•

Bab 9

Sudah lumayan lama aku mondar-mandir di kamarku.

Mungkin mataku salah melihat bekas hangus itu—mungkin sebelumnya memang sudah ada di sana. Mungkin aku bukan mengundang panas dan meninggalkan bekas di kayu itu.

Mungkin aku bukan masuk ke dalam pikiran Minho seakan-akan aku berpindah dari satu ruangan ke ruangan lain.

Seperti yang selalu dilakukannya, Sunny datang untuk membantuku berganti pakaian menjelang tidur. Selagi aku duduk di depan meja rias, membiarkannya menyisir rambutku, aku mengernyit menatap pantulanku. Bayangan ungu di bawah mataku tampak permanen sekarang—wajahku lesu.

Bibirku pun sedikit pucat, lalu aku mendesah sambil memejamkan mata.

"Kau memberikan perhiasanmu kepada siluman air," kata Sunny, dan kulihat pantulan bayangannya di cermin. Kulit cokelatnya tampak seperti kulit samak yang remuk, dan mata gelapnya berkilau sesaat sebelum dia memusatkan perhatian pada rambutku. "Mereka itu licin seperti belut."

"Dia bilang mereka kelaparan—mereka tidak punya makanan," bisikku.

Sunny dengan lembut mengurai bagian rambut yang kusut.

"Tidak satu pun peri di antrean itu yang mau memberinya uang hari ini. Tidak satu pun berani. Terlalu banyak yang Sudah jadi mangsa di air karena mereka kelaparan. Rasa lapar yang tak ada habisnya—itu kutukan mereka. Perhiasanmu tidak akan bertahan lebih dari seminggu."

Aku mengentak-ngentakkan kakiku ke lantai.

"Tetapi," lanjut Sunny, menaruh sisir untuk menata rambutku menjadi satu kepangan.

Jari-jari panjang runcingnya bersentuhan dengan kulit kepalaku. "Dia tidak akan melupakannya. Selama dia hidup, tak peduli apa pun katamu, dia berutang budi padamu." Sunny selesai mengepang dan menepuk bahuku. "Terlalu banyak peri kelaparan selama lima puluh tahun ini. Jangan mengira berita ini tidak akan tersebar."

Aku memang takut itu terjadi, mungkin melebihi apa pun.

•••••

Baru setelah lewat tengah malam aku menyerah menunggu, berjalan di koridor-koridor gelap dan sepi. Kutemukan dia di ruang belajarnya, kali ini sendirian.

Sebuah kotak kayu diikat pita merah jambu besar terletak di atas meja kecil antara dua kursi tangan. "Aku baru saja mau ke atas," katanya, mengangkat kepala untuk menyapu Pandangannya ke tubuhku dan memastikan aku baik-baik saja, semua baik-baik saja. "Seharusnya kau sudah tidur."

Aku menutup pintu di belakangku. Aku tahu aku tidak akan bisa tidur—tidak bisa, dengan kata-kata yang tadi kami teriakkan masih berdengung di telingaku. "Kau juga," tukasku, suaraku selemah kedamaian di antara kami.

"Kau bekerja terlalu keras." Aku melintasi ruangan dan bersandar ke lengan kursi, memandangi hadiah tadi sementara Chanyeol memandangi ku.

"Memangnya kau pikir kenapa minatku untuk menjadi Tuan Agung sangat kecil?" tanyanya, beranjak dari kursinya untuk mengelilingi meja. Dia mencium dahiku, puncak hidungku, bibirku.

"Begitu banyak pekerjaan tulis-menulis," gerutunya di sela menciumku. Aku tertawa kecil, tetapi dia menempelkan mulutnya di antara leher dan bahuku.

"Maafkan aku," bisiknya, dan tulang belakangku terasa geli.

Dia mencium leherku lagi. "Maafkan aku."

Aku mengelus lengannya. "Chanyeol."

"Seharusnya aku tidak mengatakan semua itu tadi," bisiknya ke kulitku. "Kepadamu ataupun Minho. Aku tidak bermaksud begitu."

"Aku tahu," kataku, dan tubuhnya relaks dalam dekapanku. "Maaf aku sudah membentakmu."

"Kau berhak melakukannya," katanya, meski secara teknis tidak. "Aku salah."

Apa yang tadi dikatakannya benar. Jika dia membuat perkecualian, maka peri-peri lainnya akan menuntut perlakuan yang sama. Apa yang sudah kulakukan bisa ditafsirkan sebagai pembangkangan. "Mungkin aku—"

"Tidak. Kau benar. Aku tidak mengerti bagaimana rasanya kelaparan—atau yang lainnya."

Aku menjauh sedikit supaya bisa menelengkan kepala ke arah hadiah yang menunggu di sana, ingin sekali ini adalah kado terakhir. Aku tersenyum hambar.

Dia menggigit telingaku dengan bibirnya. "Untukmu. Dariku." Sebuah permohonan maaf.

Merasa lebih ringan dari hari-hari sebelumnya, aku menarik pita kado itu, dan memeriksa kotak kayu pucat di baliknya. Tingginya kira-kira dua kaki dan lebarnya tiga kaki, gagang besi terpasang pada tutupnya—tidak ada lambang atau tulisan yang menunjukkan apa isinya. Jelas ini bukan gaun, tetapi...

Semoga bukan mahkota.

Namun, sudah pasti, mahkota atau diadem pasti dibung kus di tempat yang tidak terlalu... sederhana.

Kulepaskan slot tembaga kecil dan kubuka penutupnya. Sesungguhnya, itu lebih parah dari mahkota.

Di dalam kotak itu terdapat beberapa sekat dan kantong, serta tempat-tempat kecil. Semuanya penuh dengan kuas dan cat dan pensil arang dan kertas-kertas. Perlengkapan lukis untuk bepergian.

Merah—cat merah di dalam botol kaca itu begitu terang, birunya semenawan mata peri wanita yang kubunuh.

"Aku pikir kau mungkin mau membawa ini ke luar rumah. Daripada membawa-bawa dan mengangkat-angkat semua kantong itu seperti biasa."

Kuas-kuasnya masih baru, mengilap. Bulu-bulunya lembut dan bersih.

Sambil menatap kotak kayu itu, melihat isinya, rasanya seperti memeriksa bangkai yang sudah dimakan burung gagak.

Aku berusaha tersenyum. Berusaha keras membuat mata ku , "Kalau kau tidak suka—"

"Tidak," sanggahku dengan sekuat tenaga. "Tidak. Ini indah sekali." Memang indah. Sungguh indah.

"Kupikir sudah waktunya kau melukis lagi…." Aku menunggunya untuk menyelesaikan kalimatnya.

Dia tidak melakukannya.

Wajahku panas.

"Lalu, bagaimana denganmu?" tanyaku pelan. "Apakah pekerjaan tulis-menulis ini memang membantu?"

Aku memberanikan diri menatap matanya. Kemarahan membersit di sana, tetapi dia berkata, "Kita tidak sedang membicarakan aku. Kita sedang berbicara tentang… kau."

Aku mengamati kotak itu dan isinya lagi. "Apa aku akan diperbolehkan pergi melukis ke mana pun? Ataukah aku akan dikawal juga?"

Hening.

Tidak—dan ya, kalau begitu.

Aku mulai gemetar, tetapi untukku, untuk kami, aku memaksakan diri untuk berkata, "Chanyeol—Chanyeol, aku tidak bisa... aku tidak bisa hidup dikelilingi pengawal siang malam. Aku tidak bisa hidup dengan... kesesakan seperti itu. Biarkan aku membantumu—biarkan aku bekerja bersamamu."

"Kau sudah membantu banyak, Kai."

"Aku tahu, tetapi..." Aku menghadapnya, membalas tatapannya—kekuatan penuh seorang Tuan Agung Musim Semi. "Sekarang aku lebih sulit untuk dibunuh. Aku lebih Cepat, lebih kuat."

"Keluargaku lebih cepat dan lebih kuat darimu. Dan mereka dibunuh dengan mudah."

"Kalau begitu, menikahlah dengan seseorang yang bisa tahan dengan keadaan seperti ini."

Dia mengerjap. Perlahan. Kemudian, dia berkata dengan kelembutan yang pilu, "Kau tidak ingin menikah denganku?"

Aku berusaha tidak melihat cincin di jariku, batu zamrudnya. "Tentu saja aku mau. Tentu saja aku mau." Suaraku memecah. "Tetapi kau... Chanyeol..."

Dinding-dinding mendesakku. Kesunyian, pengawal-pengawal, tatapan-tatapan—yang kulihat pada Upeti hari ini.

"Aku tenggelam," Aku berhasil berkata. "Aku tenggelam. Dan makin kau melakukan ini, makin banyak pengawal. Kau sama saja mendorong kepalaku ke dalam air."

Matanya kosong, wajahnya kosong.

Namun, kemudian….

_Aku berteriak, insting mengambil alih ketika kekuatannya meledak ke seluruh ruangan._

_Jendela-jendela bergetar._

_Perabot hancur beterbangan._

_Kotak berisi cat dan kuas dan kertas—meledak dan hancur menjadi debu dan kaca dan kayu._

•

•

•


	10. Chapter 10

A COURT OF MIST AND FURY

By : Sarah J. Maas

•

•

•

•

Bab 10

Dalam satu napas, ruang belajar itu masih utuh.

Tarikan napas berikutnya, ruangan itu hancur menyerpih, serapuh cangkang tipis.

Tidak ada yang menyentuhku dari tempatku ambruk ke lantai, tanganku di atas kepala.

Chanyeol terengah, napasnya yang tersengal nyaris seperti isakan.

Aku gemetar—gemetar hebat sekali sampai kupikir tulang-tulangku akan menyerpih seperti furnitur-furnitur tadi—tetapi aku memaksakan diri untuk menahan tanganku dan menatapnya.

Ada keputusasaan di wajah itu, dan luka, ketakutan, serta dukacita.

Di sekitarku tidak ada serpihan yang berserakan—seakan-akan dia tadi membuatkan dinding pertahanan untukku.

Chanyeol melangkah ke arahku, menembus pelindung yang tak terlihat itu.

Dia mundur ketika dia membentur sesuatu yang padat.

"Kai," panggilnya serak.

Dia melangkah lagi, dan garis itu menahannya.

"Kai, kumohon," bisiknya.

Kusadari bahwa garis itu, gelembung perlindungan itu...Dariku.

Perlindungan. Bukan hanya secara mental, melainkan juga fisik.

Aku tidak tahu Tuan Agung mana yang memiliki kesaktian itu, siapa yang mengendalikan udara atau angin atau semua itu. Mungkin salah satu dari Negeri Tata Surya. Aku tidak peduli.

"Kai," Chanyeol menggeram untuk ketiga kalinya, mendorong tangannya pada apa yang kelihatannya seperti dinding lengkung dan tak terlihat, dari udara yang mengeras.

"Kumohon. Kumohon."

Kata-kata itu meretakkan sesuatu di dalam diriku. Retak dan membukakan diriku. Mungkin juga meretakkan pelindung dari angin keras itu juga, karena tangannya menjulur masuk.

Lalu, dia melewati batas antara kekacauan dan keteraturan, bahaya dan keselamatan. Dia jatuh berlutut, menangkup wajahku di tangannya.

"Maafkan aku, maafkan aku."

Aku tidak bisa berhenti gemetar.

"Aku akan berusaha," bisiknya. "Aku akan berusaha lebih baik. Aku tidak... aku tidak bisa mengendalikannya kadang-kadang. Dorongan marah itu. Hari ini... hari ini buruk sekali. Dengan adanya Upeti, semua itu. Hari ini—lupakan saja, kita tinggalkan saja. Kumohon."

Aku tidak melawan saat tangannya merangkulku, mendekapku cukup erat hingga kehangatannya merembes ke dalam diriku. Dia mengubur wajahnya di leherku dan berkata ke tengkukku, seolah-olah kata-katanya bisa diserap oleh tubuhku, seolah-olah dia hanya bisa mengatakannya dalam cara berkomunikasi yang selama ini kami lakukan dengan baik—kulit ke kulit.

"Aku tidak bisa menyelamatkanmu sebelumnya. Aku tidak bisa melindungimu dari mereka. Dan ketika kau bilang bahwa, tentang... tentang aku yang menenggelamkanmu... Apakah aku sama buruknya dengan mereka?"

Aku seharusnya mengatakan bahwa itu tidak benar, tetapi... aku sudah mengeluarkan isi hatiku. Atau yang tersisa di dalamnya.

"Aku akan berusaha menjadi lebih baik," katanya lagi.

"Kumohon—berikan aku waktu lagi. Biarkan aku... biarkan aku melalui ini semua. Kumohon."

Melalui apa? Ingin aku bertanya begitu. Akan tetapi, segala kata telah menelantarkanku. Kusadari aku belum juga bicara.

Kusadari dia menunggu jawaban—dan aku tidak punya jawaban.

Maka, kurangkulkan tanganku padanya, karena bersentuhan tubuh hanyalah satu-satunya cara yang bisa kugunakan untuk bicara.

Itu jawaban yang cukup. "Maafkan aku," katanya lagi. Dia tidak berhenti membisikkan itu selama beberapa menit.

Kau sudah membantu banyak, Kai.

Mungkin dia benar. Mungkin juga tidak ada apa pun yang tersisa untukku bantu.

Aku melihat dari atas bahunya selagi aku memeluknya.

Cat merah menciprat di dinding belakang kami. Sementara aku melihatnya menetes ke bawah pada dinding panel kayu yang retak itu, kupikir itu terlihat seperti darah.

Chanyeol tidak berhenti meminta maaf selama berhari-hari.

Dia bercinta denganku, pagi dan malam. Dia memuja tubuhku dengan tangannya, lidahnya, gigi-giginya. Itu memang bukan bagian yang sulit selama ini. Untuk hal-hal lainnya kami salah langkah.

Namun, dia memegang omongannya.

Pengawal yang berjaga di luar rumah lebih sedikit. Masih ada yang tetap mengawalku, tetapi tidak ada yang menghantui langkah-langkahku. Aku bahkan bisa berkuda ke hutan tanpa dikawal.

Walau aku tahu para pengurus kuda melapor kepada Chanyeol saat aku pergi dan kembali.

Chanyeol tidak pernah menyinggung-nyinggung tentang kubah pelindung dari angin padat yang kugunakan untuk melawannya. Semua baik-baik saja sehingga aku juga tidak berani mengungkitnya.

•••••

Hari-hari berganti dengan samar. Chanyeol lebih banyak pergi daripada di rumah, dan kapan pun dia kembali, dia tidak menceritakan apa-apa kepadaku. Aku sudah lama berhenti menuntut jawaban darinya.

Seorang pelindung—itulah dia, dan akan selalu menjadi pelindung. Apa yang aku inginkan saat aku dingin dan sulit dan tak bahagia; apa yang aku butuhkan untuk mencairkan es kepahitan selama bertahun-tahun dalam puncak kelaparan.

Aku tidak punya nyali untuk memikirkan apa yang kuinginkan atau kubutuhkan sekarang.

Siapa diriku sekarang.

Maka, dengan kemalasan yang menjadi satu-satunya pilihanku, kuhabiskan sepanjang hariku di perpustakaan.

Melatih kemampuan membaca dan menulis. Menambah ketebalan dinding pertahanan mentalku, bata demi bata, lapis demi lapis. Terkadang mencari tahu apakah aku bisa mewujudkan dinding dalam bentuk nyata dari udara padat itu. Menikmati kesunyian, bahkan ketika kesunyian merayapi pembuluh-pembuluh darahku, kepalaku.

Kadang-kadang sehari penuh aku tidak bicara dengan siapa pun. Bahkan Sunny.

Aku terbangun tiap malam, gemetar dan terengah-engah.

Lama-kelamaan senang jika Chanyeol tidak ada di sana dan menyaksikannya. Saat aku juga tidak menyaksikannya ditarik dari mimpi-mimpinya, dengan keringat dingin membasahi tubuhnya. Atau berubah wujud menjadi binatang buas dan terjaga sampai fajar, mengawasi seluruh rumah dari bahaya.

Apa yang bisa kukatakan untuk meredakan ketakutan-ketakutan itu, sementara aku adalah sumber dari banyak ketakutan?

Meski begitu, dia kembali untuk tinggal selama dua minggu setelah Upeti—dan aku memutuskan untuk berusaha mengobrol, berinteraksi. Aku berutang kepadanya untuk setidaknya mencoba. Berutang kepada diriku sendiri.

Dia pun sepertinya berpikiran sama. Untuk pertama kalinya setelah sekian lama, semua terasa normal. Senormal yang bisa terjadi.

Suatu pagi aku terbangun karena mendengar suara-suara bisikan berat di lorong luar kamarku. Masih menutup mata, aku melesak ke bantal dan menarik selimutku lebih ke atas lagi. Terlepas dari acara pagi kami di tempat tidur, akhir-akhir ini aku bangun siang setiap hari—terkadang malas keluar dari kamar hingga waktu makan siang.

Geraman menggetarkan dinding-dinding, lalu kubuka mataku lagi.

"Keluar," Chanyeol memberi peringatan kepada seseorang.

Ada respons pelan. Terlalu halus untuk bisa kudengar kecuali gumaman saja.

"Kukatakan untuk terakhir kalinya—"

Suara itu menginterupsinya, dan rambut-rambut di lenganku pun berdiri. Kuamati tato di tanganku sambil menghitung hari. Tidak, tidak, hari ini tidak mungkin datang begitu cepat.

Sambil menendang selimut, aku bergegas menuju pintu.

Di tengah berlari, kusadari tubuhku telanjang. Berkat Chanyeol, pakaianku sobek-sobek dan terlempar ke sisi lain ruangan, dan jubahku tidak terlihat. Kusambar selimut yang ada di kursi terdekat dan menutup tubuhku sebelum membuka pintu sedikit saja.

Benar saja, Chanyeol dan Sehun berdiri di lorong. Saat mendengar pintu kamarku terbuka, Sehun menoleh ke arahku. Seringai yang sebelumnya mengembang di wajahnya memudar.

"Kai." Mata Sehun terus menatapku, mengamati seluruh detail. "Apa kalian kekurangan makan di sini?"

"Apa?" tuntut Chanyeol.

Mata ungunya menjadi dingin. Sehun mengulurkan tangan kepadaku. "Ayo."

Chanyeol seketika berada tepat di depan wajah Sehun, dan aku berjengit. "Keluar." Dia menunjuk ke arah tangga. "Nanti dia akan datang kalau sudah siap."

Sehun hanya menyapu debu tak terlihat di lengan baju Chanyeol. Sebagian dari diriku mengagumi nyalinya. Kalau gigi-gigi Chanyeol hanya berjarak beberapa inci dari leherku, aku pasti sudah panik bukan main.

Sehun menoleh ke arahku. "Tidak. Sejauh yang kutahu melalui ingatanmu, terakhir kali gigi-gigi Chanyeol berada di dekat tenggorokanmu, kau menampar wajahnya."

Aku langsung memasang pertahananku yang kulupakan, sambil mendelik.

"Tutup mulutmu," kata Chanyeol, melangkah lebih jauh di antara kami. "Dan keluar."

Sang Tuan Agung Negeri Malam terus mundur selangkah ke dekat tangga dan memasukkan kedua tangan ke dalam saku. "Kau benar-benar harus memeriksa pengawalan di sini. Hanya Sang Kaldron yang tahu pembuat onar macam apa yang bisa menyelonong kemari semudah aku masuk ke sini."

Lagi-lagi, Sehun mengawasiku, matanya tak berkedip menatap ku. "Pakai baju."

Aku menyeringai, sambil masuk kembali ke dalam kamar.

Chanyeol mengikutiku, membanting pintu kuat sekali hingga lampu gantung bergetar, menyebarkan serpihan cahaya ke dinding-dinding.

Kujatuhkan selimutku dan berjalan cepat ke lemari di seberang ruangan, kasur di belakangku merintih saat Chanyeol merosot ke tempat tidur.

"Bagaimana dia bisa masuk ke sini?" tanyaku, sambil membuka pintu lemari lebar-lebar dan mengaduk-aduk pakaian di dalamnya sampai kutemukan pakaian biru pirus ala Negeri Malam yang disimpan Sunny atas permintaanku. Aku tahu dia sebenarnya ingin membakarnya, tetapi aku katakan kepadanya toh aku akan pulang kemari memakai pakaian seperti ini lagi.

"Aku tidak tahu," jawab Chanyeol. Aku memasukkan kaki ke dalam celanaku, kulihat dia tengah menyugar rambutnya ketika aku berbalik. Aku merasakan kebohongan di balik ucapannya.

"Dia hanya—ini hanya bagian dari permainan apa pun yang dimainkannya."

Kumasukkan atasan pendekku melalui kepala. "Jika perang akan datang, mungkin kita sebaiknya mengerahkan tenaga untuk perbaikan."

Kami belum membicarakan topik itu sejak hari pertama kepulanganku. Aku mengobrak-abrik bagian bawah lemari pakaianku untuk mencari sepatu sutra yang serasi, lalu berbalik menghadap Chanyeol sambil memakainya.

"Aku akan mulai melakukan perbaikan segera setelah dia membebaskanmu dari perjanjian."

"Mungkin dia tetap memegang perjanjian itu supaya kau mencoba mendengarkannya." Aku menghampirinya di tepi tempat tidur, pinggang celanaku sedikit lebih longgar dibandingkan bulan lalu.

"Kai," katanya, sambil mengulurkan tangan kepadaku, tetapi aku menjauh. "Kenapa kau perlu tahu semua hal ini? Apakah tidak cukup untukmu kembali merasakan kedamaian? Kau berhak mendapatkan itu untuk dirimu sendiri. "

"Kau berhak mendapatkannya. Aku sudah mengurangi Jumlah pengawal di sini; aku sudah mencoba... mencoba melakukannya dengan lebih baik. Jadi, serahkan yang lain-lainnya kepadaku." Dia menarik napas tersengal. "Sekarang bukan waktunya untuk membicarakan ini."

Tidak pernah ada waktu yang tepat membicarakan ini, atau membicarakan itu. Kendati begitu, aku tidak mengatakannya. Aku tidak punya tenaga untuk mengatakannya, dan semua kata menguap dan terbawa angin.

Jadi, kurekam garis-garis wajahnya ke dalam ingatanku, dan tidak melawan ketika dia mendekapku ke dadanya dan memelukku erat.

Terdengar suara batuk dari lorong, dan tubuh Chanyeol menegang sambil masih memelukku.

Aku sudah cukup dengan pertengkaran dan geraman, dan akan kembali ke puncak gunung yang terbuka dan tenteram itu... Rasanya lebih baik ketimbang bersembunyi di dalam perpustakaan.

Aku menarik diri, dan Chanyeol masih berada di dekatku saat aku berjalan kembali ke lorong.

Kening Sehun berkerut saat memandangku. Terpikir untuk membentakkan kata-kata kasar kepadanya, tetapi itu membutuhkan lebih banyak api dari yang ada dalam diriku—lagi pula aku tidak peduli terhadap apa yang dipikirkannya.

Wajah Sehun tak terbaca saat dia mengulurkan tangannya kepadaku.

Chanyeol muncul di belakangku, lalu menepis tangan itu dengan kasar.

"Kau akhiri perjanjiannya di sini dan saat ini juga, aku akan berikan apa pun yang kau inginkan. Apa pun."

Jantungku berhenti berdetak. "Apa kau sudah gila?"

Chanyeol hanya mengerjap-ngerjap ke arahku.

Sehun hanya mengangkat alisnya. "Aku sudah punya semua yang kuinginkan."

Sehun melewati Chanyeol seakan-akan dia hanya se onggok perabot, lalu meraih tanganku. Sebelum aku sempat mengucapkan selamat tinggal, angin hitam menyelubungi kami, dan kami menghilang.

•

•

•


	11. Chapter 11

A COURT OF MIST AND FURY(REMAKE HUNKAI)

By : Sarah J. Maas

•

•

•

•

Bab 11

"Kau kenapa?" tanya Sehun sebelum Negeri Malam sepenuhnya tampak di sekeliling kami.

"Kenapa tidak lihat langsung ke dalam kepalaku saja?"

Saat mengatakan itu, tidak ada kesan sengit dalam ucapanku. Aku tidak berusaha mendorongnya ketika aku menjauh dari pegangannya.

Dia mengedip kepadaku. "Apa asyiknya kalau begitu?"

Aku tidak tersenyum.

"Tidak lempar-lempar sepatu kali ini?" Aku nyaris bisa melihat kata-kata itu di matanya: Ayolah, bermain-main denganku.

Aku berjalan ke tangga yang akan membawaku ke kamar.

"Sarapanlah bersamaku," katanya.

Nada dalam ucapannya membuatku berhenti. Nada yang aku yakin adalah keputusasaan. Kekhawatiran.

Aku berputar, pakaianku yang longgar merosot dari pundak ku, pinggangku. Aku tidak menyadari aku kehilangan berat badan sebanyak itu. Hanya menyadari hal-hal yang perlahan kembali normal.

Aku berkata, "Apa kau tidak ada urusan lain?"

"Tentu saja ada," jawabnya, sambil mengangkat bahu.

"Banyak sekali yang harus kuurus sampai terkadang aku tergoda untuk mengerahkan kekuatanku ke seluruh dunia dan menghapus bersih semuanya. Sekadar untuk mendapatkan sedikit kedamaian."

Dia menyeringai, membungkuk dalam-dalam. Bahkan saat dia dengan santai menyinggung kekuatannya pun tidak membuatku merinding, tidak membuatku terkesan.

"Tetapi aku akan selalu meluangkan waktu untukmu." Sesuatu yang terpancar di balik seringai sombong dan tak tertahankan itu memang kekhawatiran.

Aku lapar—aku belum makan. Maka, aku memberi isyarat untuknya untuk memanduku ke meja kaca di ujung ruangan besar itu. Kami berjalan bersama dengan jarak yang cukup.

Lelah. Aku sangat lelah.

Ketika kami hampir sampai di meja itu, Sehun berkata,

"Bulan ini aku merasakan ketakutan tajam melalui ikatan indah kita. Ada kejadian menarik di Negeri Musim Semi yang menakjubkan itu?"

"Bukan apa-apa," jawabku. Sebab memang bukan apa-apa. Bukan urusannya.

Aku meliriknya di sampingku—dan kemarahan, bukan kekhawatiran—berkilat di matanya. Aku yakin sekali gunung di belakang kami bergetar merespons.

"Kalau kau sudah tahu," kataku dingin, "kenapa harus bertanya lagi?" Aku menjatuhkan diri ke kursi sementara dia duduk di kursinya.

Dia berkata dengan pelan, "Karena akhir-akhir ini tidak ada yang kudengar dari ikatan itu. Hening. Bahkan ketika pertahananmu terpasang lumayan mengesankan, biasanya aku bisa merasakanmu. Tetapi sekarang tidak. Kadang-kadang aku menarik-narik ikatan itu hanya untuk memastikan kau masih hidup."

Kegelapan berpendar.

"Lalu suatu hari, aku sedang berada dalam rapat penting ketika teror itu meledak melalui ikatan kita. Aku hanya bisa melihat sekelebat kau dengannya—dan kemudian tidak ada lagi. Kembali hening. Aku ingin tahu apa yang menyebabkan ledakan seperti itu."

Aku mengisi piringku sendiri dengan makanan, tidak begitu peduli apa yang ada disajikan di meja. "Hanya bertengkar, dan yang lainnya bukan urusanmu."

"Apa karena itu kau kelihatan seperti dimakan kesedihan dan rasa bersalah dan kemarahan hidup-hidup, sedikit demi sedikit?"

Aku tidak ingin membicarakannya. "Keluarlah dari kepalaku."

"Keluarkan aku. Usir aku pergi. Kau tidak memasang pertahanan mu tadi pagi—siapa pun bisa saja masuk."

Aku membalas tatapannya. Sebuah tantangan lagi.

Aku... aku tidak peduli. Aku tidak peduli tentang apa pun yang terkungkung dalam tubuhku, tentang bagaimana aku menyelinap masuk ke kepala Minho semudah Sehun masuk ke dalam kepalaku, dengan atau tanpa pertahanan. "Di mana Mor?" tanyaku mengalihkan.

Dia menegang, dan aku menyiapkan diri kalau-kalau dia mendesak, memprovokasi, tetapi dia berkata, "Pergi. Ada kewajiban yang harus dilakukannya."

Bayangan itu kembali berputar-putar mengelilinginya lagi, dan aku menyendok makananku. "Jadi, pernikahannya ditunda?"

Aku berhenti mengunyah cukup lama untuk sempat bergumam, "Ya."

"Aku kira akan dijawab dengan kalimat yang lebih panjang, 'Jangan berikan pertanyaan bodoh yang kau sudah tahu jawabannya,' atau kesukaanku sejak dulu, 'Pergilah ke neraka.'"

Aku hanya meraih piring kue tar. Tangannya menapak di atas meja, dan desir asap hitam menggelung di jari-jarinya. Seperti cakar.

Dia berkata, "Apa kau sudah memikirkan tawaranku?"

Aku tidak menjawab sampai piringku kosong dan aku mengambil lebih banyak makanan ke atasnya. "Aku tidak akan bekerja sama denganmu."

Aku bisa sedikit merasakan kegelapan tenang yang membendung di atasnya. "Dan kenapa kau menolakku, Kai?"

Aku memainkan buah di atas piringku. "Aku tidak mau menjadi bagian dari perang yang menurutmu akan tiba itu. Kau bilang aku harus menjadi senjata, bukan pion—bagiku keduanya sama saja. Perbedaannya hanya siapa yang mengendalikannya."

"Aku menginginkan bantuanmu, bukan mau memanipulasimu," sergahnya.

Percikan kemarahannya membuat kepalaku akhirnya terangkat. "Kau ingin bantuanku karena itu bisa membuat Chanyeol kesal."

Bayangan menari-nari di pundaknya—seolah-olah sayap-sayapnya mencoba membentuk.

"Baiklah," desahnya. "Aku menggali lubang kuburanku sendiri dengan segala yang kulakukan di Kaki Gunung. Tetapi aku memerlukan bantuanmu."

Lagi-lagi aku bisa merasakan kata-kata yang tak terucapkan: Tanyakan aku sebabnya. Desak aku untuk mengatakannya.

Lagi-lagi aku tidak ingin. Tidak punya energi untuk melakukannya.

Sehun berkata dengan pelan, "Aku adalah tahanan di istananya selama hampir lima puluh tahun. Aku disiksa dan dihajar dan disetubuhi. Sampai yang menahanku untuk tidak mengakhiri hidup hanyalah mengatakan kepada diriku sendiri siapa aku, apa yang kulindungi. Kumohon—bantu aku supaya itu semua tidak terjadi lagi. Untuk Prythian."

Bagian yang jauh di dalam hatiku terasa sakit dan berdarah mendengar kata-kata itu, apa yang dia ungkap terang-terangan.

Akan tetapi, Chanyeol sudah membuat persetujuan—dia akan mengurangi jumlah pengawal, memperbolehkanku keluar dari rumah sedikit lebih bebas. Dia berusaha. Kami berusaha. Aku tidak mau mempertaruhkan itu.

Jadi, aku kembali makan.

Sehun tidak mengatakan apa-apa lagi.

•••••

Aku tidak makan malam bersamanya.

Aku juga tidak bangun pagi untuk sarapan.

Namun, ketika aku keluar tengah hari, dia sedang menunggu di lantai atas, dengan senyuman geli dan samar di wajahnya seperti biasa. Dia mendorongku pelan ke meja yang sudah diaturnya dengan susunan buku-buku dan kertas juga tinta.

"Salin kalimat-kalimat ini," katanya dengan malas dari seberang meja, sambil menyerahkan secarik kertas.

Aku memandang kalimat-kalimat itu dan membacanya dengan sempurna:

"_Sehun adalah orang yang spektakuler. Sehun adalah pusat duniaku. Sehun adalah kekasih terbaik yang bisa diimpikan siapa saja." _

Aku meletakkan kertas itu, menulis tiga kalimat, dan kuserahkan kepadanya.

Cakar-cakar itu menyambar ke dalam pikiranku beberapa saat kemudian. Kupentalkan tanpa melawan dengan dinding amril yang gemerlap.

Dia mengerjap-ngerjap. "Kau sudah latihan."

Aku beranjak dari meja dan pergi. "Aku tidak punya pekerjaan lain."

••••

Malam itu, dia meninggalkan setumpuk buku di depan pintu kamar dengan sebuah pesan.

_Aku ada urusan di tempat lain. Rumah ini milikmu. Kirim kabar kalau kau membutuhkanku._

Hari terlelap—tetapi aku tidak.

•••••

Sehun kembali pada akhir minggu. Aku sudah terbiasa duduk-duduk di salah satu area kecil yang menghadap ke pegunungan, dan hampir selesai membaca seluruh isi buku di kursi empuk berlengan, membaca pelan sembari mempelajari kata-kata baru.

Dengan begitu aku bisa mengisi waktu, memberiku teman berupa karakter-karakter bisu yang tidak nyata dan tidak akan pernah nyata, tetapi entah bagaimana membuatku merasa tidak terlalu... sendirian.

Sosok diriku yang melemparkan tombak tulang ke Victoria... aku tidak tahu lagi ke mana dirinya. Mungkin dia menghilang pada hari lehernya patah dan peri-peri abadi mengisi nadinya.

Aku baru saja selesai membaca satu bab yang bagus. Sinar matahari sore yang kuning lembut menghangatkan kakiku ketika Sehun menyelip ke antara dua kursi besar, dua piring berisi makanan yang sama di tangannya, dan menaruhnya di meja pendek di depanku.

"Berhubung kau sepertinya bersikeras dengan gaya hidup malas-malasan," katanya, "kupikir sebaiknya aku mengambil langkah lebih jauh dan membawakan makanan untukmu."

Perutku sudah melilit karena lapar, dan aku menurunkan buku ke pangkuan. "Terima kasih."

Dia tertawa kecil. "Terima kasih? Bukannya 'Tuan Agung sekaligus pelayan?' atau 'Apa pun yang kau inginkan, sebaiknya kau pergi saja, Oh Sehun.'?" Lidahnya berdecak. "Mengecewakan sekali."

Aku meletakkan buku dan meraih piring itu. Silakan saja kalau dia mau mendengarkan dirinya bicara sepuasnya, tetapi aku ingin makan. Sekarang.

Jari-jariku hampir menyentuh pinggiran piring ketika benda itu bergeser menjauh begitu saja. Aku meraih lagi. Sekali lagi, sulur kekuatannya menarik piring itu lebih jauh ke belakang.

"Katakan, aku harus bagaimana," katanya. "Katakan apa yang harus kulakukan untuk menolongmu."

Sehun terus menjauhkan piring itu dari jangkauanku. Dia bicara lagi, dan seolah-olah tiap kata yang jatuh berceceran itu melonggarkan genggaman pada kekuatannya, cakar-cakar asap menggulung di jari-jarinya dan bayangan sayap besar mengembang di punggungnya.

"Bulan demi bulan, kau masih saja seperti hantu. Apa di sana tidak ada yang menanyakan apa yang terjadi? Apa Tuan Agung-mu memang tidak peduli?"

Dia peduli. Chanyeol memang peduli. Mungkin terlalu peduli. "Dia memberiku ruang supaya aku bisa menyelesaikannya," jawabku dengan cukup sengit hingga aku hampir tak mengenali suaraku sendiri.

"Biarkan aku menolongmu," kata Sehun. "Kita sudah melewati banyak hal di Kaki Gunung."

Aku mengernyit.

"Dia menang," Sehun berbisik. "Wanita laknat itu menang kalau kau biarkan dirimu hancur."

Aku bertanya-tanya apakah dia selama berbulan-bulan ini mengatakan itu kepada dirinya sendiri, bertanya-tanya apakah dia juga mengalami momen-momen saat ingatannya sendiri membuatnya sesak napas pada malam hari.

Aku mengangkat buku itu, melancarkan dua kata ke ujung ikatan kami sebelum kupasang lagi pertahananku kuat-kuat.

_Pembicaraan selesai._

"Yang benar saja," geramnya. Dentuman kekuatan mengelus jari-jariku, kemudian buku itu menutup keras-keras di antara tanganku. Kuku-kuku jariku menusuk ke sampul kulit dan kertasnya—tanpa hasil.

Bedebah. Bedebah arogan sok tahu.

Perlahan, kuangkat tatapanku ke arahnya. Aku merasa... bukan kemarahan yang panas, melainkan amarah sedingin es gemerlapan.

Aku nyaris bisa merasakan es itu di ujung-ujung jariku, menciumi telapak tanganku. Aku berani sumpah ada es yang menyelubungi buku itu sebelum kulemparkan ke kepalanya.

Dia membuat dinding pertahanan dengan cepat sehingga buku itu terpental dan meluncur melintasi lantai mamer di belakang kami.

"Bagus," katanya, napasnya agak tersengal. "Apa lagi yang kau miliki, Kai?"

Es meleleh menjadi api, dan jari-jariku menggenggam.

Kemudian, sang Tuan Agung Negeri Malam benar-benar terlihat lega menyaksikannya—melihat kemarahan yang membuatku ingin meledak dan membakar.

Kali ini, sebuah perasaan. Tidak seperti lubang dingin dan sunyi itu. Lalu, bayangan kembali berada di manor dengan penjagaan pengawal-pengawal dan segala patroli dan rahasia... Aku merosot lagi di kursi. Kembali membeku.

"Kapan pun kau butuh teman bermain," kata Sehun, mendorong piring ke arahku dengan angin bertabur bintang, "baik di waktu seminggu kita yang luar biasa atau di luar itu, beri tahu aku."

Aku tidak sanggup memberikan respons, terlalu lelah setelah memamerkan secuil dorongan marahku.

Kusadari aku sedang terjun bebas tanpa akhir. Sudah seperti itu untuk beberapa lama. Sejak aku menusuk jantung peri muda itu.

Aku tidak mendongak ke arahnya lagi ketika aku melahap makananku.

••••

Keesokan paginya, Chanyeol sudah menunggu di bawah pohon ek raksasa berbongkol-bongkol di taman.

Ekspresi mautnya muncul di wajahnya, hanya ditujukan kepada Sehun. Namun, pada senyuman Sehun tidak tampak kesenangan ketika dia mundur menjauhiku—hanya tatapan predator yang dingin dan licik.

Chanyeol menggeram ke arahku. "Masuklah."

Aku memandang kedua Tuan Agung itu bergantian, melihat kemurkaan di wajah Chanyeol. Aku tahu tidak akan ada lagi menunggang kuda atau berjalan-jalan sendirian di luar rumah.

Sehun berkata kepadaku, "Lawanlah." Kemudian, dia menghilang.

"Aku tidak apa-apa," kataku kepada Chanyeol, ketika bahunya merosot, kepalanya menunduk.

"Aku akan mencari cara untuk mengakhiri ini," sumpahnya.

Aku ingin memercayainya. Aku tahu dia rela melakukan apa pun untuk mewujudkannya.

Lagi-lagi dia menyuruhku merinci semua yang kuketahui di tempat tinggal Sehun. Tiap percakapan, sekalipun yang singkat. Aku menceritakan semua kepadanya, tiap kata berikutnya makin lemah dibandingkan kata sebelumnya.

Melindungi, melindungi, melindungi—aku bisa melihat kata itu di matanya, merasakannya dalam tiap sentuhannya malam itu. Aku sudah pernah dipisahkan begitu lama darinya, tetapi itu takkan terjadi lagi.

Keesokan paginya, pengawalan kembali ditingkatkan.

•

•

•

•


	12. Chapter 12

A COURT OF MIST AND FURY(REMAKE HUNKAI)

By : Sarah J. Maas

•

•

•

•

Bab 12

Selama minggu pertama kepulanganku, aku tidak diperbolehkan keluar dari rumah.

Ada sebuah ancaman tanpa nama yang menyusup ke wilayah negeri, dan Chanyeol serta Minho dipanggil untuk menanganinya.

Aku sudah meminta temanku itu untuk memberi tahu ada apa sebenarnya. Sayangnya, seperti biasa Minho menatap seakan-akan dia ingin memberitahuku, tetapi kesetiaannya kepada Chanyeol menghalanginya. Jadi, aku tidak menanyakannya lagi.

Sementara mereka pergi, Irene kembali—untuk menemaniku, melindungku, entahlah.

Hanya dia yang diizinkan masuk ke rumah ini. Sekumpulan bangsawan Negeri Musim Semi yang tinggal di sini secara semipermanen sudah pergi, bersama para pelayan pribadi mereka.

Aku bersyukur karenanya, sebab aku tidak perlu lagi berpapasan dengan mereka saat berjalan di lorong-lorong rumah, atau kebun. Tidak harus mengingat-ingat nama mereka, sejarah pribadi, tidak perlu lagi harus merasakan tatapan mereka pada tatoku.

Akan tetapi, aku tahu Chanyeol senang mereka di sini. Tahu bahwa sebagian dari mereka memang sahabat lamanya, tahu bahwa dia senang manor ini dipenuhi suara tawa dan ocehan. Walau begitu, aku merasa mereka semua saling mengobrol seolah-olah mereka adalah teman bersaing.

Kata-kata manis yang membungkus hinaan tajam. Aku bersyukur akan keheningan ini—bahkan saat itu membebaniku, bahkan saat itu memenuhi kepalaku hingga di dalamnya tidak ada apa-apa lagi kecuali... kekosongan.

Keabadian. Apakah akan seperti ini keabadianku?

Setiap hari aku melahap banyak buku—cerita-cerita tentang orang dan tempat yang belum pernah kudengar. Mungkin hanya mereka yang menahanku terjun ke dalam keputusasaan yang dalam.

Chanyeol pulang delapan hari kemudian, menyapukan ciuman di keningku dan memandangku, kemudian langsung pergi ke ruang belajar. Di sana, Irene menanti untuk menyampaikan kabar berita. Yang juga tidak boleh kudengar.

Sendirian di lorong, kuawasi imam bertudung itu membawanya pergi menuju pintu kembar di ujung lorong, lalu ada sekelebat merah….

Tubuhku menegang, insting meraung ke seluruh diriku sementara aku berputar.

Bukan Victoria.

Minho.

Rambut merah itu miliknya, bukan milik Victoria.

Aku di sini, bukan di sel bawah tanah.

Mata sahabatku—yang logam dan yang sungguhan—terpaku menatap kedua tanganku.

Di sana, kuku-kuku jariku memanjang, melengkung. Bukan menjadi cakar-cakar bayangan, melainkan kuku-kuku tajam yang biasa merobek-robak pakaian dalamku.

Hentikan, hentikan, hentikan—

Kemudian berhenti.

Seperti meniup lilin, kuku-kuku tajam itu menghilang ke dalam gumpalan bayangan.

Tatapan Minho beralih ke arah Chanyeol dan Irene yang tidak menyadari apa yang baru saja terjadi, lalu tanpa bicara dia menelengkan kepala, memberi isyarat agar aku mengikutinya.

Kami melewati tangga ke lantai dua, lorong-lorong di sana kosong. Aku tidak melihat ke arah lukisan-lukisan yang terpampang di kedua dinding. Tidak melihat kebun terang melalui jendela-jendela yang tinggi.

Kami melewati pintu kamarku, melewati pintu kamarnya—sampai kami memasuki sebuah ruang kerja kecil di lantai dua yang nyaris terbengkalai.

Dia menutup pintu setelah aku masuk ruangan itu, kemudian bersandar pada pintu kayu itu.

"Sudah berapa lama kuku-kuku itu muncul?" tanyanya lembut.

"Tadi baru pertama kali." Suaraku terdengar kopong dan samar di telingaku.

Minho mengamatiku, mengamati tunik mewah berwarna merah keunguan yang dipilihkan Irene untukku pagi itu, wajah yang sama sekali tidak berekspresi ramah.

"Tidak banyak yang bisa kulakukan," katanya parau. "Tetapi aku akan memintanya malam ini. Tentang pelatihan itu. Kesaktian itu akan mewujud dengan atau tanpa kami melatihmu, tak peduli ada siapa di sekelilingmu. Nanti malam, aku akan memintanya," ulang Minho.

Namun, aku sudah tahu apa jawabannya.

Chanyeol tidak menghentikanku ketika aku membuka pintu yang tadi disandarinya dan pergi tanpa mengatakan apa pun. Aku tidur hingga waktu makan malam, memaksakan diri bangun untuk makan—dan ketika aku turun, suara-suara keras dari Chanyeol, Minho, dan Irene membuatku kembali ke tangga.

_Mereka akan memburu dan membunuhnya_, Irene mendesis kepada Minho.

Minho menjawab sambil menggeram, _Mereka tetap akan melakukannya. Jadi, apa bedanya?_

_Perbedaannya_, Irene berkata dengan sengit, _terletak pada keuntungan kita mengetahui hal ini—bukan hanya Kai sendiri yang menjadi target karena bakat yang dia curi dari para Tuan Agung. Anak-anakmu, katanya kepada Chanyeol, juga akan memiliki kesaktian itu. Para Tuan Agung lain akan mengetahui itu. Dan jika mereka tidak langsung membunuh Kai, maka mereka mungkin akan menyadari keuntungannya bagi mereka sendiri jika diberkati dengan mendapat keturunan darinya._

Perutku melilit mendengarnya. Aku bisa saja diculik dan ditahan untuk... memberi keturunan. Pastinya... pasti tidak ada Tuan Agung yang mau berbuat senekat itu.

_Jika mereka melakukan itu_, bantah Minho, _Tuan Agung lainnya tidak akan ada yang mau berpihak padanya. Sama saja menghadapi kemurkaan enam negeri lainnya yang dilancarkan kepadanya. Tidak ada yang bisa sebodoh itu._

_Sehun sebodoh itu,_ bentak Irene. _Dan dengan kesaktian yang dimilikinya, dia berpotensi untuk melakukan itu. Bayangkan, katanya dengan suara yang lebih lunak, pasti bicara kepada Chanyeol, akan tiba masanya ketika dia tidak mengembalikannya kemari. Kau dengar sendiri kebohongan-kebohongan jahat yang dia bisikkan ke telinga Kai. Ada cara lain, tambahnya dengan kesengitan yang tenang. Kita mungkin tidak akan bisa menghadapi Sehun, tetapi ada teman-temanku di seberang lautan._

_Kita bukan pembunuh_, potong Minho. _Sehun adalah Sehun, tetapi siapa yang mau mengambil tempatnya_—Darahku dingin, dan aku yakin sekali melihat serpihan es di ujung-ujung jemariku.

Minho melanjutkan, nada bicaranya memohon, _Chanyeol_.

_Chanyeol. Izinkan saja dia dilatih, biarkan dia menguasainya—jika memang benar nanti ada Tuan Agung yang mau membahayakannya, beri dia kesempatan melawan..._

Hening mengambil alih ketika Chanyeol mempertimbangkannya.

Kakiku mulai bergerak ketika kudengar kata pertama yang keluar dari mulutnya, hampir tidak bisa dibedakan dengan geraman: _Tidak_.

Di tiap langkahku di tangga, aku mendengar sisanya.

_Kita tidak boleh membuat mereka curiga bahwa dia memiliki kemampuan apa pun, dan itu bisa dipicu dengan pelatihan. Jangan menatapku seperti itu, Minho._

Kembali hening.

Kemudian, ada erangan mengerikan dan sihir mengguncang rumah.

Suara Chanyeol terdengar berat dan mematikan, dia berkata,_ Jangan paksa aku_.

Aku tidak mau tahu apa yang terjadi di dalam ruangan itu, apa yang dilakukannya kepada Minho, bahkan bagaimana penampakan Minho hingga menyulut kekuatan sebesar itu.

Aku mengunci pintu kamar dan tidak menghiraukan makan malam sama sekali.

•••••

Chanyeol tidak menemuiku malam itu. Aku bertanya-tanya apakah dia, Irene, dan Minho masih memperdebatkan masa depanku dan ancaman-ancaman yang ditujukan terhadapku.

Ada pengawal-pengawal yang berjaga di luar kamarku keesokan siangnya—ketika akhirnya aku menyeret diriku dari tempat tidur.

Menurut mereka, Chanyeol dan Minho sudah berada di ruang kerja sejak tadi. Tanpa adanya penghuni lain di tempat ini, manor kembali sunyi sepertiku.

Tanpa ada yang bisa dikerjakan, aku melangkah ke jalanan taman yang sudah sering kutelusuri hingga aku heran sendiri tidak ada jejak kakiku yang secara permanen tercetak di tanah pucat itu.

Hanya suara langkahku yang terdengar di lorong mengilap ketika aku berjalan melewati pengawal demi pengawal, bersenjata dari ujung kepala sampai ujung kaki, dan berusaha sebaik mungkin untuk tidak bengong menatapku.

Tidak ada yang bicara kepadaku. Bahkan para pelayan pun kini menjaga jarak kecuali benar-benar diperlukan.

Mungkin aku sekarang terlalu lamban; mungkin kemalasan membuatku lebih mudah meledak-ledak. Siapa pun mungkin saja melihatku kemarin. Meski kami tidak pernah membicarakannya, Irene tahu tentang kesaktianku.

Sudah berapa lama dia menyadarinya? Membayangkan Chanyeol memberi tahu Irene...

Sandal sutraku menggesek tangga marmer, ekor tunik sifon hijauku mengular di belakang.

Begitu sunyi. Terlalu sunyi.

Aku perlu keluar dari rumah ini. Perlu mengerjakan sesuatu. Jika para penduduk desa tidak mau kubantu, ya sudah.

Aku bisa mengerjakan hal lain.

Apa pun itu.

Aku baru saja mau berbelok ke lorong yang terhubung ke ruang kerja, bertekad bulat untuk bertanya kepada Chanyeol apakah ada tugas apa pun yang mungkin bisa kulakukan, sudah bersiap memohon kepadanya.

Ketika pintu ruang kerja terbuka, dan Chanyeol serta Minho muncul, keduanya bersenjata lengkap. Tidak ada tanda-tanda keberadaan Irene.

"Kau sudah mau pergi?" tanyaku, menunggu mereka sampai di ruang depan.

Wajah Chanyeol tampak seperti topeng yang suram ketika mereka menghampiriku. "Ada aktivitas di perbatasan barat lautan. Aku harus pergi." Itu perbatasan yang paling dekat dengan Hybern.

"Boleh aku ikut?" Aku belum pernah bertanya blak-blakan sebelumnya.

Chanyeol berhenti. Minho terus berjalan, melalui pintu depan rumah yang sudah terbuka, nyaris tidak mampu menyembunyikan kernyitan alisnya.

"Maafkan aku," kata Chanyeol, meraihku. Aku menjauh dari jangkauannya. "Ini terlalu bahaya."

"Aku tahu caranya tetap sembunyi. Pokoknya, bawa aku bersamamu."

"Aku tidak mau mengambil risiko musuh-musuh kita menyentuhmu."

Musuh yang mana? Beri tahu aku—apa pun.

Aku melihat jauh ke belakangnya, ke arah Minho yang menunggu di jalan batu kerikil di luar pintu masuk. Tidak ada kuda. Kurasa kali ini memang tidak perlu, toh mereka lebih cepat tanpa naik kuda. Mungkin aku bisa menyamai kecepatan mereka. Mungkin aku tunggu saja sampai mereka pergi.

"Jangan coba-coba," Chanyeol memberi peringatan.

Perhatianku langsung beralih ke wajahnya.

Dia menggeram, "Jangan coba-coba berpikir akan menyusul kami."

"Aku bisa bertarung," cobaku lagi. Separuh benar. Ketangkasan untuk bertahan hidup tidak sama dengan keterampilan yang terasah. "Kumohon."

Tidak ada kata yang lebih kubenci daripada itu.

Dia menggeleng, melintasi ruang depan ke arah pintu depan.

Aku mengikutinya, mencerocos, "Ancaman akan selalu ada. Akan selalu ada konflik atau musuh atau sesuatu yang membuatku ditahan di sini."

Dia melambat dan berhenti tepat di bawah pintu kayu ek yang menjulang, sudah diperbaiki menjadi sangat indah setelah kaki tangan Victoria merusaknya. "Kau hampir tidak bisa tidur sepanjang malam," katanya hati-hati.

Aku membalas dengan sengit, "Kau juga tidak."

Dia hanya terus melangkah. "Kau hampir selalu tidak tahan berada di antara orang-orang banyak."

"Kau sudah janji." Suaraku pecah. Aku tidak peduli aku sedang memohon. "Aku perlu keluar dari rumah ini."

"Minta Lucas mengantarmu dan Irene berkuda."

"Aku tidak mau berkuda!" Kurentangkan kedua tanganku. "Aku tidak mau berkuda, atau piknik, atau memetik bunga liar. Aku ingin mengerjakan sesuatu. Jadi, bawa aku ikut denganmu."

Pemuda yang dulu membutuhkan perlindungan, yang menginginkan hidup stabil dan nyaman... dia sudah mati di Kaki Gunung. Aku sudah mati, dan tidak ada yang Melindungi ku dari kengerian-kengerian itu sampai leherku patah.

Maka, akulah yang melakukannya sendiri. Aku tidak akan, tidak bisa, menghindari bagian dalam diriku yang terbangun dan diubah menjadi wujud baru di Kaki Gunung. Chanyeol sudah mendapatkan kembali kesaktiannya, sudah kembali utuh—menjadi pelindung dan pemelihara seperti yang diinginkannya.

Aku bukan manusia laki-laki yang perlu dibuai dan dimanja, yang menginginkan kemewahan dan kemudahan. Aku tidak tahu bagaimana caranya kembali menginginkan semua itu. Menjadi patuh.

Kuku-kuku Chanyeol mencuat. "Kalaupun aku mempertaruhkan nya, kemampuanmu yang tak terlatih membuat kehadiranmu menjadi tanggung jawab yang berat."

Rasanya seperti dilempar bebatuan—keras sekali hingga aku bisa merasakan diriku remuk. Kendati begitu, kuangkat dagu dan berkata, "Aku akan ikut walau kau tidak setuju."

"Kau tidak ikut." Dia bergegas ke luar, kuku-kukunya membelah udara di samping tubuhnya, dan baru sampai di separuh tangga ketika aku mencapai ambang pintu.

Ketika aku menabrak dinding tak kasatmata.

Aku terhuyung mundur, berusaha memikirkan kemustahilan itu. Dinding itu sama seperti yang kubuat di ruang kerja pada hari itu, dan aku memeriksa ke dalam serpihan jiwaku, hatiku, mencari benang yang menghubungkan ke dinding pertahanan, bertanya-tanya apakah aku telah memblokade diriku sendiri, tetapi tidak ada kesaktian yang memancar dariku.

Kuulurkan tangan ke udara terbuka di ambang pintu, menyentuh penahan yang padat.

"Chanyeol," panggilku parau.

Akan tetapi, dia sudah turun ke jalanan depan, berjalan menuju gerbang besi tinggi. Minho masih berada di kaki tangga, wajahnya amat sangat pucat.

"Chanyeol," Aku memanggilnya lagi, mendorong dinding itu.

Dia tidak menoleh.

Kuhantamkan tanganku ke penghalang yang tak terlihat itu. Tidak ada gerakan—tidak ada apa pun selain udara yang memadat. Aku belum mendalami kesaktianku sendiri sampai bisa menembusnya, menghancurkannya... Aku telah membiarkannya untuk meyakinkanku bahwa aku tidak perlu mempelajarinya demi dia.

"Jangan buang-buang tenaga," kata Minho lembut, saat Chanyeol sudah melewati gerbang dan menghilang—mengirai. "Dia membentengi seluruh rumah di sekelilingmu. Yang lain bisa keluar masuk, tetapi kau tidak. Tidak bisa sampai dia mencabut penghalangnya."

Dia mengurungku di sini.

Aku menghantam penghalang itu lagi. Lagi.

Tidak terjadi apa-apa.

"Sabar—sabar saja, Kai," Minho mencoba menenangkan, sambil berjengit menyusul Chanyeol. "Kumohon. Coba kulihat nanti. Akan kucoba lagi."

Aku hampir tidak bisa mendengarnya di balik raungan di telingaku. Tidak menunggu untuk melihatnya melewati gerbang dan mengirai juga.

Dia mengurungku. Dia mengunciku di dalam rumah ini.

Aku bergegas ke jendela terdekat di ruang depan itu dan mendorongnya. Angin sejuk musim semi bertiup masuk—dan kudorong tanganku ke luar jendela—tetapi jemariku membentur dinding tak kasatmata. Udara halus dan lembut mendorong kulitku.

Aku sulit bernapas.

Aku diperangkap.

Aku diperangkap di dalam rumah ini. Sama saja seperti di Kaki Gunung; aku sama saja berada di dalam sel itu lagi.

Aku mundur, langkahku terlalu ringan, terlalu cepat, dan aku membentur meja kayu ek di tengah ruangan itu. Tidak ada pengawal di dekatku yang datang untuk mencari tahu.

Dia memerangkapku di sini; dia mengurungku.

Aku tidak lagi bisa melihat lantai marmer, atau lukisan-lukisan di dinding, atau tangga melingkar yang menjulang di belakangku. Aku berhenti mendengar kicau burung musim semi, atau desah angin sejuk meniup tirai.

Kemudian, kegelapan pekat menyelubungiku, melahap dan meraung dan mencabik-cabik.

Hanya itu yang mampu kulakukan supaya tidak berteriak, supaya aku tidak menyerpih menjadi puluhan ribu kepingan ketika aku merosot ke lantai marmer, membungkuk di atas lutut, dan merangkulkan tanganku ke tubuhku sendiri.

Dia memerangkapku; dia memerangkapku; dia memerangkapku….

Aku harus keluar, karena aku sudah pernah hampir tidak lolos dari penjara lain, dan kali ini, kali ini—

Mengirai. Aku bisa menghilang dalam udara dan muncul di tempat lain yang terbuka dan bebas. Aku mencari-cari kekuatanku, mencari apa pun, sesuatu yang mungkin bisa menunjukkan jalan untuk melakukannya, jalan keluar.

Tidak ada. Tidak ada apa-apa dan aku menjadi bukan apa-apa, dan aku tidak bisa keluar.

Seseorang berteriak memanggil namaku dari jauh.

Sunny.

Namun, aku diselubungi kepompong kegelapan, api, dan es, serta angin. Kepompong yang melelehkan cincin dari jariku hingga bijih emasnya menetes dan menghilang dalam kehampaan, zamrudnya berjatuhan menyusulnya.

Aku membungkus dorongan murka di sekelilingku seakan-akan itu bisa menahan dinding agar tidak menghancurkanku seluruhnya, dan mungkin, mungkin memberiku setitik udara untuk dihirup.

Aku tidak bisa keluar; aku tidak bisa keluar; aku tidak bisa keluar—

•••••

Tangan-tangan ramping dan kuat memegangi bahuku erat-erat.

Aku tidak memiliki kekuatan untuk melawan.

Salah satu tangan itu pindah ke lututku, yang lain ke punggungku, kemudian aku diangkat, direngkuh oleh tubuh yang sudah pasti milik seorang wanita.

Aku tidak bisa melihatnya, tidak ingin melihatnya.

Victoria.

Datang untuk membawaku lagi; akhirnya datang untuk membunuhku.

Ada kata-kata yang diucapkan di sekelilingku. Dua orang wanita.

Keduanya... keduanya bukan Victoria.

"Tolong—tolong jaga dia." Sunny.

Tepat di dekat telingaku, seorang lagi menjawab, "Anggap saja kalian amat sangat beruntung karena Tuan Agung kalian tidak ada di sini saat kami tiba. Pengawal-pengawal kalian akan mengalami sakit kepala hebat saat terbangun nanti, Tetapi mereka hidup. Bersyukurlah."

Dialah Yuri.

Yuri memelukku, menggendongku.

Kegelapan meredup cukup lama sehingga aku bisa menarik napas, sehingga aku bisa melihat pintu taman yang dilewati Yuri.

Aku membuka mulutku, tetapi dia menunduk dan melihatku sambil berkata, "Apa kau kira dinding pelindung itu bisa menghalangi kami darimu? Sehun meruntuhkannya tanpa susah payah."

Sehun tidak terlihat olehku—tidak terlihat ketika kegelapan kembali menyelubungiku. Aku berpegangan erat padanya, berusaha bernapas, berpikir.

"Kau bebas," kata Yuri tegas. "Kau bebas."

Bukan aman.

Bukan terlindungi.

Bebas.

Dia membawaku ke atas taman, padang rumput, ke atas bukit, menuruni bukit, dan ke dalam sebuah gua.

Aku pasti mulai melawan dan memberontak dalam gendongannya, karena dia berkata, "Kau sudah keluar; kau sudah bebas," lagi dan lagi dan lagi sementara kegelapan utuh menelan kami.

Dalam separuh detakan jantung, dia muncul di bawah sinar matahari. Terang. Cahaya matahari beraroma stroberi dan rumput. Terlintas dalam pikiranku mungkin ini musim panas, kemudian—

Kemudian, suara geraman sengit dan berat membelah udara di belakang kami, membelah sempurna kegelapanku.

"Aku melakukan semuanya sesuai aturan," kata Yuri kepada si pemilik geraman itu.

Aku dipindahkan dari tangannya ke tangan orang lain, dan aku bersusah payah untuk bernapas, berjuang mencari setitik udara di dalam paru-paruku.

Sampai akhirnya Sehun berkata, "Kalau begitu, urusan kita sudah beres."

Angin menghantamku, bersama kegelapan yang kuno.

Bayangan gelap malam yang lebih lembut dan manis membelaiku, mengelus urat-urat nadiku, paru-paruku, hingga aku akhirnya bisa mendapatkan udara di dalamnya, hingga kegelapan itu membujukku ke dalam lelap.

•

•

•

•


	13. Chapter 13

A COURT OF MIST AND FURY(REMAKE HUNKAI)

By : Sarah J. Maas

•

•

•

•

Bab 13

Aku terbangun disinari matahari, di ruang terbuka—yang ada di sekelilingku hanya langit cerah dan pegunungan berselimut salju.

Sehun duduk merosot di kursi berlengan yang berhadapan dengan sofa tempatku terbaring, memandangi gunung-gunung, wajahnya serius tak seperti biasanya.

Aku menelan ludah, dan kepalanya langsung menoleh ke arahku. Tidak ada kebaikan di matanya. Hanya ada kemurkaan beku yang tak berujung.

Ketika dia mengerjap, kemarahan itu hilang dan berganti dengan rasa lega. Mungkin kelelahan.

Sinar matahari pucat menghangatkan lantai batu biduri bulan. Fajar. Matahari baru terbit. Aku tidak ingin memikirkan seberapa lama aku pingsan.

"Apa yang terjadi?" tanyaku. Suaraku serak seperti habis berteriak-teriak.

"Kau memang habis berteriak-teriak," katanya.

Aku tidak peduli jika dinding pertahanan mentalku terpasang atau tidak atau hancur sama sekali.

"Kau juga berhasil membuat semua pelayan dan pengawal di manor Chanyeol ketakutan setengah mati saat kau membungkus dirimu dengan kegelapan sampai mereka tidak bisa melihatmu."

Perutku terasa berlubang. "Apakah aku membahayakan—"

"Tidak. Apa pun yang kau lakukan, kau hanya melibatkan dirimu sendiri."

"Kau tidak—"

"Sesuai hukum dan protokol," katanya, sambil meregangkan kedua kaki panjangnya, "bisa sangat rumit dan kacau jika aku yang langsung datang ke rumah itu dan membawamu pergi. Menghancurkan dinding penghalang itu masih tidak apa-apa, tetapi Yuri harus memijakkan kakinya di sana, membuat para pengawal tak sadarkan diri dengan kekuatannya sendiri, dan membawamu melewati perbatasan ke negeri lain sebelum akhirnya bisa membawamu kemari. Kalau tidak, Chanyeol bisa bebas membawa pasukannya ke negeriku dan membawamu pergi. Dan berhubung aku tidak tertarik memulai perang saudara, kami harus melakukan semuanya sesuai aturan."

Itu yang dikatakan Yuri—bahwa dia melakukan semuanya sesuai aturan.

"Kalau aku kembali nanti…."

"Selama kehadiranmu di sini bukan bagian dari syarat perjanjian kita, kau tidak punya kewajiban untuk kembali." Dia mengusap-usap keningnya. "Kecuali kau ingin kembali."

Pertanyaan itu kuterima seperti batu yang tenggelam ke dasar kolam. Ada keheningan dalam diriku, keheningan yang... kosong.

"Dia mengurungku di rumah itu," ujarku.

Bayangan sayap raksasa mengembang di belakang kursi Sehun, tetapi wajahnya tenang saat berkata, "Aku tahu. Aku bisa merasakanmu. Bahkan saat pertahananmu terpasang—akhirnya."

Aku memaksakan diri membalas tatapannya. "Tidak ada lagi tempat tujuan untukku." Sebuah pertanyaan sekaligus permohonan.

Dia mengibaskan tangannya, sayapnya memudar. "Tinggallah di sini selama yang kau inginkan. Tinggal saja di sini selamanya kalau kau mau."

"Aku—aku perlu kembali suatu saat nanti."

"Katakan saja, lalu semua beres." Dia bersungguh-sungguh.

Meski aku bisa tahu dari kejengkelan di matanya bahwa dia tidak menyukainya. Dia akan membawaku kembali ke Negeri Musim Semi begitu aku memintanya.

Mengembalikanku kepada kesunyian dan pengawal-pengawal itu. Sepanjang hidupku hanya berdandan, makan-makan, dan mengatur pesta-pesta.

Dia menaruh pergelangan kaki di atas lutut kaki sebelahnya. "Aku sudah membuat penawaran ketika kau datang ke sini: tolong aku, makanan, tempat berlindung, pakaian... semua milikmu."

Di masa lalu aku sudah pernah menjadi pengemis. Membayangkan harus melakukannya sekarang….

"Bekerjalah untukku," kata Sehun. "Lagi pula, aku berhutang kepadamu juga. Dan kita pikirkan sisanya belakangan, kalau perlu."

Aku menatap ke arah gunung-gunung, seakan-akan aku bisa melihat langsung ke Negeri Musim Panas di selatan.

Chanyeol pasti marah sekali. Dia pasti mencabik-cabik rumah itu.

Akan tetapi, dia... dia telah mengurungku. Entah karena dia teramat salah memahamiku atau dia sudah begitu hancur karena apa yang terjadi di Kaki Gunung, tetapi... dia mengurungku.

"Aku tidak akan kembali." Kata-kata itu berdering di telingaku seperti lonceng kematian.

"Sampai… sampai aku selesai merenungkannya." Aku mendesakkan diriku ke dinding kemarahan dan kesedihan dan keputusasaan nyata sementara ibu jariku mengelus bekas cincin di jari satunya.

Satu per satu. Mungkin—mungkin Chanyeol akan baik kembali. Menyembuhkan dirinya akan ketakutan yang menjadi luka membusuk. Mungkin aku akan mencari jalanku. Entahlah.

Namun, aku tahu kalau aku tinggal di manor itu, kalau aku dikurung sekali lagi... itu bisa menyempurnakan kerusakan yang dimulai oleh Victoria.

Sehun meraih segelas teh panas yang muncul begitu saja dan menyerahkannya kepadaku. "Minumlah."

Aku mengambil gelas itu, membiarkan kehangatannya menjalar ke jemariku yang kaku. Dia mengawasiku sampai aku menyesapnya, kemudian kembali mengawasi pegunungan. Aku menyesap minuman itu lagi—peppermint dan... Licorice serta rempah-rempah lainnya.

Aku tidak akan kembali. Mungkin bahkan memang tidak pernah... kembali pulang. Sejak kejadian di Kaki Gunung.

Saat gelas separuh habis, aku mencari-cari sesuatu, apa pun, untuk kukatakan supaya bisa melawan keheningan yang terus menghantam. "Kegelapan—apakah itu... kesaktian yang kau berikan kepadaku?"

"Semua pasti menyimpulkan begitu."

Aku menghabiskan sisa minuman itu. "Tidak ada sayap?"

"Jika kau mewarisi sebagian dari bakat berubah wujud dari Chanyeol, mungkin kau bisa membuat sayapmu sendiri."

Tulang punggungku merinding memikirkan itu, memikirkan kuku-kuku yang tumbuh di tanganku pada saat disaksikan Chanyeol hari itu. "Dan para Tuan Agung lainnya? Es—itu dari Musim Dingin. Pelindung yang pernah kubuat dari udara yang memadat—dari siapa itu? Apa yang mungkin kudapatkan dari yang lainnya? Apakah mengirai itu terikat pada salah satu dari kalian secara khusus?"

Dia merenung. "Angin? Sepertinya Negeri Siang. Dan mengirai—itu tidak secara khusus berasal dari negeri mana pun. Sepenuhnya tergantung pada kesaktianmu sendiri… dan pelatihan."

Aku tidak ingin mengatakan betapa aku gagal dengan hebat berpindah satu inci pun.

"Dan tentang kemampuan-kemampuan yang kau dapatkan dari yang lainnya, kurasa itu harus kau cari tahu sendiri."

"Seharusnya aku tahu sendiri niat baikmu akan memudar setelah semenit."

Sehun tertawa kecil dan berdiri, meregangkan otot-otot tangannya ke atas kepala dan memutar lehernya. Seolah-olah dia sudah duduk di sana lama sekali. Semalaman, mungkin.

"Beristirahatlah sehari atau dua hari, Kai," katanya, "dan setelah itu baru memikirkan semuanya. Aku ada urusan di bagian lain di negeriku; aku akan kembali akhir minggu."

Walau aku sudah tertidur lama, aku begitu letih—terasa letih hingga ke tulang-tulangku, hingga ke hatiku yang hancur. Saat aku tidak menjawab, Sehun langsung berjalan ke sela-sela dua pilar batu biduri bulan di sana.

Kulihat bagaimana aku akan menghabiskan dua hari berikutnya: dalam kesendirian, tanpa ada yang bisa kulakukan, ditemani pikiran-pikiran buruk. Aku mulai bicara sebelum sempat memikirkannya.

"Ajak aku."

Sehun berhenti saat dia baru akan melewati dua tirai ungu tipis. Dia berbalik secara perlahan. "Kau harus istirahat."

"Aku sudah cukup beristirahat," kataku, sambil meletakkan gelas kosong, kemudian berdiri. Kepalaku pusing sedikit.

Kapan terakhir kali aku makan?

"Ke mana pun kau pergi, apa pun yang akan kau kerjakan—ajak aku. Aku akan jauh-jauh dari masalah. Pokoknya... kumohon." Aku benci kata terakhir itu; sulit mengucapkanya. Tidak manjur untuk mengubah pikiran Chanyeol.

Sehun diam saja untuk waktu yang cukup lama. Kemudian, dia melangkah ke arahku, langkah panjangnya melahap jarak kami dan wajahnya keras seperti batu.

"Kalau kau ikut denganku, kau tidak bisa kembali. Kau tidak boleh menceritakan apa yang kau lihat kepada siapa pun di luar negeriku. Sebab kalau kau lakukan itu, banyak orang akan mati—rakyatku akan mati. Jadi, kalau kau ikut, kau harus seterusnya berbohong tentang itu selamanya; jika kau kembali ke Negeri Musim Semi, kau tidak boleh mengatakan kepada siapa pun apa yang kau lihat, dan siapa yang kau jumpai, dan apa yang kau saksikan. Jika kau tidak mau berada dalam situasi seperti itu dengan—teman-temanmu, sebaiknya tinggallah di sini saja."

Tinggal di sini, terkurung seperti di Negeri Musim Semi... Dadaku sakit, dengan luka menganga. Aku bertanya-tanya apakah bisa sampai mengeluarkan darah karenanya—jika jiwa bisa berdarah dan mati. Mungkin itu sudah terjadi.

"Bawa aku bersamamu," bisikku. "Aku tidak akan mengatakan apa yang kulihat kepada siapa pun. Bahkan—mereka." Aku tidak sanggup menyebut namanya.

Sehun menatapku tajam selama beberapa saat. Pada akhirnya dia memberiku senyuman khasnya. "Kita akan pergi sepuluh menit lagi. Kalau kau ingin bersih-bersih dulu, silakan."

Peringatan sopan yang langka dengan maksud menyatakan bahwa aku kelihatan seperti mayat. Aku memang merasa begitu, tetapi kutanya lagi, "Mau ke mana kita?"

Senyum Sehun mengembang lebar. "Ke Velaris—Kota Cahaya Bintang."

•••••

Begitu aku memasuki kamarku, kesunyian kembali menggema, melunturkan segala pertanyaanku tentang—tentang sebuah kota.

Semuanya telah dihancurkan Victoria. Jika masih ada kota di Prythian, pasti yang akan kami datangi ini hanyalah reruntuhan.

Aku melompat masuk ke bak mandi, menggosok tubuhku secepat mungkin, kemudian bergegas memakai baju Negeri Malam yang disediakan untukku.

Aku bergerak begitu saja tanpa berpikir, tiap gerakan adalah usaha yang payah untuk mencegahku memikirkan apa yang telah terjadi, apa yang Chanyeol berusaha lakukan dan telah lakukan, apa yang telah aku lakukan.

Pada saat aku kembali ke atrium utama, Sehun sedang bersandar pada pilar batu biduri bulan, mencungkil kuku-kukunya. Dia hanya berkata, "Itu tadi lima belas menit." Dia mengulurkan tangannya.

Tidak secercah pun aku berusaha untuk terlihat peduli dengan ejekannya sampai kegelapan yang bergelora menelan kami.

Angin malam dan bintang-bintang berputar saat dia mengiraikan kami melintasi dunia, dan tangannya yang kapalan menyapu tanganku sebelum—Sebelum cahaya matahari, bukan cahaya bintang, menyapaku. Sambil menyipit menahan silau, kudapati diriku berdiri di ruang depan rumah seseorang.

Aku terhuyung melepaskan diri darinya dan menginjak anak tangga berlapis karpet merah indah, sambil mengamati dinding-dinding berpanel kayu yang hangat, karya seninya, tangga kayu ek lebar dan lurus di depan.

Kami diapit dua ruangan: di sebelah kiriku, sebuah ruang duduk dengan perapian marmer hitam, dipenuhi perabot tua yang nyaman dan elegan, dan rak-rak buku yang menempel pada dinding-dinding.

Di sebelah kananku: sebuah ruang makan dengan meja makan kayu panjang yang cukup besar untuk sepuluh orang—ruang makan yang kecil, dibandingkan yang ada di manor. Di ujung lorong sempit di depan kami terdapat beberapa pintu lagi, berakhir di salah satu pintu yang sepertinya menuju dapur.

Sebuah rumah bandar.

Aku pernah berkunjung ke rumah semacam itu dulu, saat aku masih kecil dan ayahku mengajakku ke rumah terbesar di wilayah kami: rumah itu milik seorang klien yang luar biasa kaya, dan baunya seperti kopi dan ngengat. Tempat yang cantik, tetapi menyesakkan—formal.

Rumah ini... rumah ini adalah rumah yang ditinggali dan dinikmati dan didambakan.

Rumah di perkotaan.

•

•

•

•


	14. Chapter 14

A COURT OF MIST AND FURY(REMAKE HUNKAI)

By : Sarah J. Maas

•

•

•

•

BAGIAN DUA

RUMAH ANGIN

Bab 14

"Selamat datang di rumahku," kata Sehun.

Sebuah kota—sebuah dunia terbentang di sana.

Sinar matahari pagi masuk melalui jendela, melapisi bagian muka rumah bandar itu. Pintu kayu berukir di hadapanku terdapat kaca di tengahnya yang mengintip ke ruang perantara dan pintu luar sebenarnya, tertutup dan kokoh menghalangi kota yang mengawasi dari luar.

Membayangkan diriku menginjakkan kaki di luar sana, di antara kerumunan yang menatap tajam, melihat kerusakan yang dilakukan Victoria kepada mereka... rasa berat mengimpit dadaku.

Baru sekarang aku mengerahkan perhatianku untuk bertanya, baru sekarang menyempatkan diri untuk mempertimbangkan bahwa ini mungkin sebuah kesalahan. "Tempat apa ini?"

Sehun menyandarkan bahu bidangnya ke ambang pintu kayu ek berukir yang menghubungkan ke ruang duduk sambil melipat tangannya. "Ini rumahku. Aku punya dua rumah di kota ini. Yang satu lebih untuk... urusan pekerjaan, tetapi yang ini hanya untukku dan keluargaku."

Aku mencari suara-suara pelayan, tetapi tidak terdengar apa pun. Bagus—mungkin itu bagus, daripada ada orang-orang yang menangis-nangis dan memandangi.

"Nuala dan Cerridwen ada di sini," katanya, menangkap tengokanku ke lorong di belakang kami. "Tetapi selain mereka, hanya ada kita berdua."

Aku menegang. Keadaannya sama saja dengan di Negeri Malam, tetapi rumah ini jauh lebih kecil. Tidak ada cara untuk kabur dari sini. Kecuali ke kota di luar sana.

Tidak ada kota yang tersisa di wilayah fana kami. Meski sebagian berkembang pesat di benua utama, kaya akan seni dan pendidikan dan perdagangan. Yoona pernah ingin pergi ke sana bersamaku. Kurasa kini aku tidak punya kesempatan itu lagi.

Sehun membuka mulut, tetapi kemudian terlihat bayangan dua sosok tinggi besar muncul di sisi lain pintu kaca buram itu. Salah satunya menggedor pintu dengan tinju.

"Cepatlah, dasar pemalas," seru suara berat dan malas seorang laki-laki dari ruang perantara di luar. Kelalahan membiusku begitu kuat sehingga aku tidak terlalu peduli ada sayap yang mencuat di atas dua sosok bayangan itu.

Sehun hanya mengerjap ke arah pintu itu. "Ingat dua hal, Kai Sayang."

Dentuman di pintu masih berlanjut, diikuti gumaman laki-laki kedua kepada temannya, "Kalau kau mau mengajaknya berkelahi, setelah sarapan saja." Suara itu—seperti bayangan yang berwujud, gelap dan mulus dan... dingin.

"Bukan aku yang menyeret diriku sendiri dari tempat tidur hanya untuk terbang kemari," kata yang pertama tadi. Lalu, tambahnya, "Dasar resek."

Aku yakin sekali ada senyuman tersimpul di bibir Sehun selagi dia berkata, "Pertama, tidak ada siapa pun—tidak ada—kecuali Yuri dan aku yang bisa mengirai langsung ke dalam rumah ini. Rumah ini dipasang penangkal, pelindung, dan penangkal tambahan. Hanya yang aku harapkan—dan kauharapkan—bisa masuk kemari."

"Kau aman di sini; dan aman untuk pergi ke mana pun di kota ini juga. Dinding-dinding Velaris dilindungi dengan baik dan belum diterobos selama lima ribu tahun. Tidak ada siapa pun yang berniat buruk masuk ke kota ini kecuali seizinku. "

"Jadi, pergilah ke mana pun kau suka, kerjakan apa pun yang kau mau, dan temui siapa pun yang kau mau. Dua orang di ruang perantara itu," tambahnya, dengan mata berbinar, "mungkin tidak termasuk dalam daftar orang yang perlu kau kenal, kalau mereka terus-terusan menggedor pintu seperti anak kecil begitu."

Gedoran lagi, menegaskan seruan laki-laki pertama tadi, "Kau tahu kami bisa mendengarmu, dasar berengsek!"

"Kedua," lanjut Sehun, "sehubungan dengan dua bedebah di depan pintu itu, terserah kalau kau ingin bertemu dengan mereka sekarang, atau naik ke atas layaknya orang bijak, dan tidurlah karena kau masih agak kelihatan lesu. Gantilah pakaianmu dengan yang sesuai suasana kota sementara aku menghajar salah satu dari mereka karena bicara kepada Tuan Agung-nya seperti itu."

Ada semacam cahaya di matanya. Entah bagaimana itu membuatnya kelihatan... lebih muda. Lebih manusiawi. Sangat berlawanan dengan kemurkaan beku yang tadi kulihat saat terbangun.

Terbangun di sofa itu, dan memutuskan untuk tidak pulang. Memutuskan bahwa, mungkin, Negeri Musim Semi bukan rumahku. Aku tenggelam dalam beban lama itu lagi, menggapai-gapai ke atas permukaan yang mungkin tidak pernah ada. Aku tidur entah berapa lama.

"Panggil saja aku setelah mereka pergi."

Keriangan itu meredup. Sehun kelihatan baru akan mengatakan sesuatu, tetapi suara seorang wanita—renyah dan tajam—sekarang terdengar dari belakang kedua laki-laki di ruang perantara. "Dasar kalian orang Illyrian, lebih parah dari kucing yang mengeong minta dimasukkan ke dalam rumah."

Kenop pintu bergemerincing. Dia mendesah tajam. "Serius, Sehun? Kau mengunci kami di luar?"

Sambil melawan beban berat yang menghampiri lebih lama lagi, aku berhasil mencapai tangga—di puncaknya sekarang sudah berdiri Nuala dan Cerridwen, menatap pintu depan.

Aku yakin sekali Cerridwen secara halus memberi isyarat agar aku cepat-cepat naik ke atas. Aku ingin sekali mencium dua kembar itu atas sikap normal mereka.

Aku juga mungkin ingin mencium Sehun karena menunda untuk membuka pintu sampai aku separuh jalan di lorong biru terang di lantai dua.

Yang kudengar hanyalah suara laki-laki yang mencetus, "Selamat datang, berengsek." Diikuti sosok bayangan laki-laki yang berkata, "Aku merasakan kepulanganmu. Yuri memberitahuku, tetapi aku—"

Suara aneh dari perempuan itu memotongnya. "Suruh anjing-anjingmu bermain di halaman luar, Sehun. Kau dan aku perlu membahas sesuatu."

Suara kelam yang terasa dingin juga berkata, "Begitu pula aku."

Lalu, yang suaranya congkak menambahkan, "Kami sampai di sini duluan. Tunggu giliranmu, Makhluk Purbakala."

Di samping kanan kiriku, Nuala dan Cerridwen mengernyit, entah karena menahan tawa atau ketakutan, atau mungkin keduanya, karena terdengar erangan feminin membelah seluruh rumah—meski agak setengah-setengah.

Lorong di lantai atas dihiasi lampu-lampu gantung yang tersusun dari untiran kaca-kaca berwarna, menerangi beberapa pintu berpelitur di kedua sisi. Aku bertanya-tanya, mana kamar Sehun—kemudian bertanya-tanya yang manakah kamar Yuri saat kudengar kuapnya di tengah keriuhan di bawah:

"Kenapa pagi-pagi sekali? Kukira kita akan bertemu malam ini di Rumah Angin."

Di bawah, Sehun menggerutu, "Percayalah, tidak akan ada pesta. Yang ada hanya pembantaian, kalau Kris tidak mau menutup mulutnya."

"Kami lapar," tutur si laki-laki pertama tadi—Kris—yang mengeluh. "Beri kami makan. Seseorang memberitahu ku akan ada sarapan di sini."

"Menyedihkan," seru suara perempuan aneh itu. "Kalian idiot yang menyedihkan."

Yuri berkata, "Kita sudah tahu itu. Tetapi apakah benar ada makanan?"

Aku mendengar kata-kata itu—mendengar dan memprosesnya. Kemudian, suara-suara itu melayang dalam kegelapan pikiranku.

Nuala dan Cerridwen membuka pintu, membawaku ke kamar dengan perapian hangat dan diterangi sinar matahari.

Kamar itu menghadap ke taman musim dingin yang dipagari dinding di belakang rumah bandar ini, jendela-jendela besarnya berada tepat di atas kolam air mancur yang tertidur di tengahnya, dikosongkan mengikuti musim.

Semua di kamar tidur itu terbuat dari kayu mewah dan warna putih lembut, dengan sentuhan secercah hijau keabuan. Rasanya, meski aneh, hampir manusiawi.

Tempat tidurnya kokoh, empuk, cantik dengan penutup dan selimut berwarna krem dan kuning gading untuk melindungi dari dinginnya musim—yang kelihatan paling ramah dibandingkan yang lainnya.

Namun, aku tidak sampai terlena sehingga lalai untuk menanyakan beberapa pertanyaan mendasar—setidaknya memberi diriku sendiri bayangan untuk sedikit menjaga diri.

"Siapa mereka?" Aku berhasil menanyakannya saat mereka menutup pintu di belakang kami.

Nuala berjalan menuju kamar mandi kecil di dalam kamar—marmer putih, bak mandi berkaki, jendela-jendela terang lainnya yang menghadap ke dinding taman dan barisan lebat pepohonan cemara yang berdiri mengawalnya di belakang.

Cerridwen, sudah berjalan ke meja rias, sedikit mengernyit dan menjawab sambil menoleh, "Mereka timnya Sehun."

Orang-orang yang sudah pernah kudengar di istana Negeri Malam pada suatu hari—yang selalu akan ditemui Sehun.

"Aku tidak tahu para Tuan Agung hidup santai," ungkapku.

"Memang tidak," sahut Nuala, yang baru kembali dari kamar mandi membawa sisir. "Tetapi Sehun iya."

Rupanya rambutku berantakan, Nuala menyisirnya sementara Cerridwen mengeluarkan baju tidur kuning gading—atasan dan bawahan yang hangat dan lembut berpinggiran renda.

Kupandangi pakaiannya, lalu kupandangi kamar, taman musim dingin dan kolam air mancur di bawahnya, dan kata-kata Sehun sebelumnya yang mulai masuk akal.

Dinding-dinding kota ini belum pernah diterobos selama lima ribu tahun. Artinya, Victoria...

"Bagaimana kota ini bisa ada di sini?" Tatapanku dan Nuala bertemu di cermin. "Bagaimana—bagaimana kota ini bisa selamat?"

Wajah Nuala menegang, dan mata gelapnya beralih kepada kembarannya yang perlahan bangkit dari laci meja rias dengan sandal bulu untukku di tangannya.

Jakun Cerridwen naik turun saat dia menelan ludahnya. "Sang Tuan Agung sangat kuat," kata Cerridwen hati-hati. "Dan mengabdikan diri kepada rakyat jauh sebelum kekuasaan ayahnya diwariskan kepadanya."

"Bagaimana kota ini bisa selamat?" desakku.

Sebuah kota yang cantik, dengan suara-suara yang datang dari jendela, taman di luar, sebagai petunjuk, bertebaran di sekelilingku. Tidak tersentuh. Utuh. Aman. Sementara yang lainnya di dunia ini dibiarkan runtuh.

Dua kembar itu bertukar pandangan lagi, bahasa bisu yang mereka pelajari sejak berada di dalam rahim terkirim di antara mereka. Nuala meletakkan sisirnya di meja rias. "Bukan kami yang boleh menceritakannya."

"Dia memintamu supaya tidak—"

"Bukan," sahut Cerridwen, sambil melipat penutup tempat tidur. "Tuan Agung tidak memberi perintah semacam itu. Tetapi hanya dia yang berhak menceritakan apa yang dilakukannya untuk melindungi kota ini. Kami bisa salah menyampaikannya."

Aku menatap mereka dengan tajam. Baiklah. Cukup adil.

Cerridwen menghampiri tirai untuk membukanya, menutup ruangan ini dalam kegelapan.

Jantungku berdegup keras, membawa serta kemarahanku bersamanya, dan aku berkata begitu saja, "Biarkan tirainya terbuka."

Aku tidak bisa dikunci dan dikurung dalam kegelapan.

Belum saatnya.

Cerridwen mengangguk dan membiarkan jendela terbuka, keduanya mengatakan kepadaku untuk memberi tahu mereka jika aku memerlukan sesuatu sebelum mereka pergi.

Aku menyelip ke tempat tidur, nyaris merasakan kelembutan dan kehalusan seprainya.

Kudengarkan keretak api di perapian, kicau burung di tanaman-tanaman pot di taman—begitu berbeda dengan melodi manis musim semi yang sudah biasa bagiku. Yang mungkin tidak akan pernah kudengar lagi atau tidak bisa kunikmati lagi.

Mungkin Victoria ternyata memang menang.

Bagian baru yang aneh dalam diriku bertanya-tanya apakah ketidakkembalianku ke sana bisa menjadi hukuman yang pantas untuknya. Untuk apa yang dia lakukan terhadapku.

Tidur menguasaiku. Cepat, brutal, dan mendalam.

•

•

•

•


	15. Chapter 15

A COURT OF MIST AND FURY(REMAKE HUNKAI)

By : Sarah J. Maas

•

•

•

•

Bab 15

Aku bangun empat jam kemudian.

Perlu waktu beberapa menit untuk mengingat di mana aku berada, apa saja yang telah terjadi. Tiap detak dari jam kecil di meja tulis kayu rosewood mendorong-dorongku kembali ke tempat gelap nan pekat itu.

Akan tetapi, setidaknya aku tidak lelah. Jenuh, tetapi tidak lagi merasa berada di puncak perasaan setelah tidur selamanya.

Nanti saja kupikirkan tentang Negeri Musim Semi. Besok. Atau tidak sama sekali.

Untungnya, "tim" Sehun itu sudah pergi sebelum aku selesai berpakaian. Sehun menungguku di pintu depan yang membuka ke ruang perantara dari kayu dan marmer, lalu membuka ke jalanan di luar.

Dia menyapukan pandangannya kepadaku, dari sepatu kulit lembut biru langitku—praktis dan nyaman dipakai—hingga ke mantel biru langit sepanjang lutut, kepangan rambut sebahuku yang dimulai dari satu sisi kepalaku dan diuntir ke belakang.

Di balik mantelku, ada pakaian tipis yang biasanya digantikan dengan celana cokelat yang lebih tebal dan hangat, serta sweter krem cantik yang bahkan sangat lembut untuk dipakai tidur. Sarung tangan rajut yang sepadan dengan sepatuku sudah dimasukkan ke dalam saku mantelku.

"Dua orang itu memang senang repot-repot," cetus Sehun, walau ada yang terasa tegang dalam ucapannya ketika kami keluar melalui pintu depan.

Tiap langkah menuju ambang pintu yang cerah itu terasa tak berujung sekaligus mengundang.

Untuk sesaat, beban dalam diriku menghilang ketika aku melahap segala detail kota yang mulai tampak itu.

Sinar matahari kuning lembut melunakkan hari musim dingin yang baru mulai, halaman depannya kecil dan rapi—rumput-rumput keringnya hampir memutih—dibatasi pagar besi setinggi pinggang dan tempat-tempat tanaman bunga yang kosong, semua mengarah ke jalanan bersih yang terbuat dari batu-batu jalan yang pucat. Peri-peri Agung dengan aneka pakaian lalu-lalang: sebagian memakai mantel seperti yang kukenakan untuk melindungi tubuh dari dinginnya cuaca, sebagian memakai baju layaknya makhluk fana yang berlapis-lapis dan rok-rok gelembung dan renda-renda, sebagian memakai baju berkuda dari kulit—tidak ada yang terburu-buru selagi menghirup udara beraroma garam-dan-lemon verbena yang tak kalah dengan dinginnya cuaca.

Tidak ada yang melihat ke arah rumah ini. Seolah-olah mereka tidak tahu atau tidak khawatir bahwa Tuan Agung mereka sendiri tinggal di salah satu rumah bandar marmer seperti yang banyak berjajar di kedua sisi jalan, masing-masing beratap tembaga yang menghijau dan bercerobong asap pucat yang mengeluarkan kepulan asap ke langit yang dingin. Di kejauhan, anak-anak tertawa riang.

Aku bergegas ke pagar, membuka slotnya dengan gemetar sehingga nyaris tidak merasakan besi dinginnya, kemudian menuruni tiga anak tangga sekaligus ke jalanan sebelum berhenti di sisi seberang jalan.

Jalanan itu menurun, memperlihatkan makin banyak rumah-rumah bandar yang cantik dan cerobong-cerobong asap mengepul, makin banyak orang-orang yang cukup makan tanpa kekhawatiran. Di paling bawah lengkung bukit ini terlihat sungai lebar yang mengalir, berkilauan seperti batu nilam, mengular ke arah air yang luas di kejauhan.

Laut.

Kota ini seakan-akan dibangun di atas bukit curam menurun yang mengapit sungai, bangunan-bangunannya terbuat dari marmer putih atau batu pasir yang menenangkan. Kapal-kapal dengan berbagai bentuk layar bertebaran di sungai, sayap burung-burung putih berkilauan cemerlang di atasnya di bawah matahari siang.

Tidak ada monster. Tidak ada kegelapan. Tidak ada tanda-tanda ketakutan, atau keputusasaan sedikit pun.

Tidak tersentuh.

Kota ini belum diterobos selama lima ribu tahun.

Bahkan selama puncak kekuasaan Victoria di Prythian, apa pun yang telah dilakukan Sehun, apa pun yang dia jual atau tukar sebagai gantinya... Victoria benar-benar tidak pernah menyentuh tempat ini.

Bagian Prythian lainnya sudah tercabik-cabik, lalu dibiarkan kehabisan darah selama lima puluh tahun, tetapi Velaris...

Tanganku mengepal.

Aku merasakan di seberang sana ada sesuatu yang menjulang dan menatap dari atas.

Di sana, seperti pengawal kota ini, berdiri gunung-gunung batu merah berpuncak rata—seperti batu yang digunakan untuk membangun sebagian bangunan. Dinding gunung itu melengkung di sekeliling pinggiran bagian utara Velaris, tempat sungai membelok ke sana dan mengalir ke kegelapannya.

Di utara, gunung-gunung yang berbeda mengelilingi kota ini melintasi sungai—jajaran puncak-puncak tajam seperti gigi-gigi ikan yang membelah bukit memutar di kota ini dari laut yang jauh di sana. Namun, gunung-gunung di belakangku ini... mereka adalah raksasa-raksasa yang tertidur.

Entah bagaimana terlihat hidup, terjaga.

Seolah-olah menjawab, gelombang kesaktian itu menghinggapi tulang-tulangku, seperti kucing yang mengelus kakiku untuk meminta perhatian. Aku mengabaikannya.

"Puncak tengah," kata Sehun dari belakang, lalu aku berputar, baru teringat ada dirinya di sana.

Dia hanya menunjuk ke arah dataran tinggi yang paling besar. Lubang-lubang dan jendela tampaknya memang dibuat menempel ke bagian paling atas. Lalu, ada dua sosok bersayap gelap yang besar, terbang ke arahnya.

"Itu rumahku yang lain di kota ini. Rumah Angin."

Memang benar, sosok yang terbang itu tampak menukik tajam diterpa angin kencang yang dahsyat.

"Kita akan makan malam di sana nanti," tambahnya, dan aku tidak bisa memastikan apakah dia terdengar tidak senang atau bisa menerimanya.

Aku tidak terlalu peduli. Aku berputar menghadap ke arah kota itu lagi dan berkata, "Bagaimana bisa?"

Dia memahami maksudku. "Keberuntungan."

"Keberuntungan? Ya, beruntung sekali kalian," ujarku pelan, tetapi tidak lemah, "seluruh bagian Prythian lainnya dibinasakan sementara rakyatmu, kotamu, tetap selamat."

Angin berembus mengacaukan rambut gelap Sehun, wajahnya tak terbaca.

"Apa tak terpikir sesaat pun olehmu," kataku lagi, suaraku sekasar batu kerikil, "untuk menyalurkan keberuntungan itu ke tempat lain? Kepada yang lainnya?"

"Kota-kota lainnya," katanya dengan tenang, "dikenal oleh dunia. Velaris tetap menjadi rahasia mulai dari perbatasannya selama satu milenia. Victoria tidak pernah menyentuhnya, karena dia tidak tahu kota ini ada. Tidak satu pun kaki tangannya yang buas itu tahu. Tidak ada juga siapa pun dari negeri lain yang tahu kota ini ada."

"Bagaimana bisa?"

"Mantra dan penangkal, juga para leluhurku yang amat sangat kejam, rela melakukan apa pun untuk memelihara sebongkah kebaikan di dunia kita yang tercela ini."

"Lalu, saat Victoria datang," kataku, nyaris meludahkan namanya, "tidak terpikir olehmu untuk membuka tempat ini sebagai perlindungan?"

"Saat Victoria datang," katanya, murkanya terpancar sesaat bersama kilatan di matanya, "aku harus mengambil beberapa pilihan yang sangat sulit, dalam waktu yang sangat cepat."

Aku memutar bola mataku, berpaling untuk meneliti bukit-bukit yang bergelombang, laut yang ada jauh di sana.

"Kusimpulkan kau tidak akan menceritakannya kepadaku." Namun, aku harus tahu—bagaimana dia bisa menyelamatkan sepotong kedamaian dan keindahan ini.

"Sekarang bukan waktunya untuk membicarakan itu."

Baiklah. Toh aku sudah sering mendengar ucapan seperti itu ribuan kali sebelumnya di Negeri Musim Semi. Tidak ada gunanya menghimpun kekuatan untuk memaksakannya.

Akan tetapi, aku tidak mau hanya duduk-duduk di kamar, tidak bisa membiarkan diriku bersedih dan murung dan menangis dan tidur. Jadi, aku akan menjelajahinya, Meski itu menyakitkan, meski luas tempat ini... luar biasa besar.

Aku menyentakkan daguku ke arah kota yang melandai ke arah sungai. "Jadi, ada apa saja di sana yang layak untuk diselamatkan dengan mengorbankan semua orang di negeri lain?"

Saat aku berhadapan dengannya, mata birunya keji seperti gelombang laut musim dingin di kejauhan. "Semuanya," jawabnya.

•••••

Sehun tidak mengada-ada.

Segalanya yang layak untuk dilihat ada di Velaris: kedai-kedai teh dengan meja dan kursi bertebaran di bagian luarnya yang riang, pasti ada semacam mantra penghangat yang memanaskannya, semua penuh dengan para Peri Agung yang bercengkerama dan tertawa—serta beberapa peri-peri aneh nan cantik.

Ada empat pusat perbelanjaan, mereka menyebutnya Puri: dua di sisi ini—selatan Sungai Sidra, dan dua di bagian utara.

Selama kami berjalan-jalan, aku hanya sempat melihat dua tempat di antaranya: area segi empat batu putih megah diapit oleh pilar-pilar yang menopang bagunan berukir dan penuh lukisan yang menaunginya dan menjadi atap jalur untuk toko-toko yang dibangun setingkat jalan di bawahnya.

Pasar pertama yang kami masuki adalah Puri Benang dan Perhiasan, menjual pakaian, sepatu, perlengkapan untuk membuat keduanya, serta perhiasan—toko-toko perhiasan gemerlapan yang tak ada habisnya.

Namun, sama sekali tidak ada sesuatu di dalam diriku yang tergerak oleh kecemerlangan sinar matahari pada kain-kain yang sudah pasti langka, yang berkibaran ditiup angin dingin dari sungai, oleh pakaian-pakaian yang dipajang di balik jendela-jendela kaca lebar, ataupun oleh kilauan emas, batu delima, zamrud, dan mutiara yang ditata di atas bantal-bantal beledu.

Aku tidak berani melirik jari di tangan kiriku yang kini kosong.

Sehun memasuki beberapa toko perhiasan, mencari hadiah untuk teman, katanya. Aku selalu memilih untuk menunggu di luar, bersembunyi di balik bayangan bangunan-bangunan Puri. Acara berjalan-jalan hari ini sudah cukup.

Memperkenalkan diri, menahan tatapan dan air mata dan penilaian orang-orang... Jika aku harus melalui itu semua, aku lebih baik naik ke tempat tidur dan tidak akan pernah keluar dari kamar lagi.

Akan tetapi, tidak ada orang di jalanan yang melihat ke arahku lebih dari sekali, bahkan saat aku berada di samping Sehun. Mungkin mereka tidak tahu siapa aku—mungkin penduduk kota ini tidak peduli siapa aku di tengah-tengah mereka.

Pusat perbelanjaan kedua, Puri Tulang dan Garam, adalah salah satu dari Pasar Kembar satu di sisi sungai yang ini, dan satu lagi—Puri Tapak dan Daun—berada di seberangnya.

Keduanya penuh dengan pedagang yang berjualan daging, hasil bumi, makanan-makanan siap saji, ternak, manisan, dan rempah-rempah... Begitu banyak rempah, aroma-aroma yang akrab dan terlupakan dari masa-masa tak ternilai saat aku mengenal kenyamanan dari seorang ayah yang tak terkalahkan kekayaan yang tak ada habisnya.

Sehun tetap menjaga jarak beberapa langkah dariku, tangannya tersimpan di saku sementara dia memberikan potongan-potongan informasi sesekali. Ya, katanya kepadaku, banyak toko dan rumah yang menggunakan sihir untuk menghangatkan, terutama tempat-tempat luar ruangan yang laris.

Aku tidak menanyakan lebih lanjut tentang itu.

Tidak ada siapa pun yang menghindarinya—tidak ada yang berbisik-bisik membicarakannya atau meludahinya atau memuja-mujanya seperti yang dilakukan orang-orang di Kaki Gunung.

Orang-orang yang melihatnya malah tersenyum hangat dan lebar kepadanya. Sebagian menghampirinya, menjabat tangannya sebagai sapaan selamat datang kembali. Dia tahu nama mereka semua—dan mereka memanggilnya dengan sebutan nama.

Kendati begitu, Sehun makin diam seiring waktu menjelang sore. Kami berhenti di pinggir kota yang dicat warna terang. Aku hanya melemparkan sekali pandangan ke bagian muka toko pertama dan tulang-tulangku rapuh seketika.

Pintu berwarna mencolok itu membuka sedikit dan menampilkan karya-karya seni dan cat lukis dan kuas-kuas serta sedikit pahatan.

Sehun berkata, "Velaris terkenal dengan ini: kawasan seniman. Kau akan menemukan ratusan galeri, toko perlengkapan seni, bahan-bahan pembuatan tembikar, taman patung, dan semacamnya. Mereka menyebutnya Pelangi Velaris. Para artis pertunjukan—musisi, penari, aktor—tinggal di bukit seberang Sidra itu."

" Kau lihat setitik emas berkilatan di dekat puncaknya? Itu salah satu teater utama. Ada lima teater yang terkenal di kota ini, tetapi itulah yang paling terkenal. Lalu, ada teater-teater yang lebih kecil, dan amfiteater di tebing laut..."

Kalimatnya terputus ketika dia menyadari tatapanku yang kembali kepada beraneka ragam bangunan berwarna terang di depan sana.

Para Peri Agung dan bermacam-macam peri jelata yang tidak pernah kulihat dan tak kukenal namanya lalu-lalang di jalanan. Golongan kedua inilah yang menarik perhatianku lebih dari yang lainnya: sebagian berkaki dan tangan panjang, tak berambut, dan bercahaya seperti bagian dalamnya bulan ada di balik kulit mereka yang sewarna malam, sebagian diliputi kulit bersisik hitam berkilau yang berganti warna seiring langkah gemulai kaki-kaki mereka yang berselaput dan berkuku panjang, sebagian lagi memiliki tanduk, tapak binatang, dan bulu bersalur yang rumit, liar tetapi anggun.

Sebagian terbungkus mantel tebal, syal, dan sarung tangan wol—sisanya berjalan-jalan hanya dengan kulit sisik dan bulu dan cakar tanpa khawatir. Yang lain pun demikian. Mereka semua sibuk melihat-lihat pemandangan, sebagian berbelanja, sebagian kotor dengan tanah liat, debu, ataupun cat lukis.

Seniman. Aku tidak pernah menganggap diriku seorang seniman, tidak terpikir sejauh atau semegah itu. Di tempat semua warna, cahaya, dan tekstur yang dulu ada, hanya ada sel tahanan yang kotor.

"Aku lelah," kataku pada akhirnya.

Aku bisa merasakan tatapan Sehun, tidak peduli apakah pertahananku terpasang atau tidak untuk menghalanginya membaca pikiranku.

Akan tetapi, dia hanya berkata, "Kita bisa kembali lain hari. Lagi pula, sekarang sudah waktunya makan malam."

Memang benar, matahari sudah tenggelam ke arah pertemuan sungai dan laut di balik bukit-bukit, campuran warna merah jambu dan emas.

Aku juga tidak ingin melukis itu. Bahkan ketika orang-orang berhenti untuk mengagumi matahari yang hampir terbenam—seakan-akan penduduk di tempat ini, negeri ini, memiliki kebebasan dan keamanan untuk menikmati pemandangan kapan pun mereka mau. Tidak pernah tahu kenyataan lainnya.

Aku ingin berteriak kepada mereka, ingin mengambil batu jalanan yang lepas dan memecahkan jendela terdekat, ingin kulancarkan kekuatan yang menggelegak di balik kulitku dan mengatakan kepada mereka, memperlihatkan kepada mereka, apa yang telah dilakukan terhadapku, terhadap yang lain di dunia ini, sementara mereka mengagumi matahari terbenam sambil melukis dan minum-minum teh di pinggir sungai.

"Tenanglah," bisik Sehun.

Aku berpaling kepadanya seketika, napasku tak beraturan.

Wajahnya lagi-lagi tak terbaca. "Rakyatku tidak salah."

Semudah itu kemarahanku sirna, seolah-olah meluncur turun lewat tangga yang tadinya digunakan untuk naik pelan-pelan ke dalam diriku dan hancur berserakan di jalanan bebatuan pucat itu.

Ya—ya, tentu saja mereka tidak bersalah, tetapi aku tidak ingin memikirkannya lagi. Atau apa pun. Kukatakan lagi, "Aku lelah."

Jakunnya bergerak, tetapi dia mengangguk, berbalik dari Pelangi Velaris.

"Besok malam, kita berjalan-jalan. Velaris di siang hari memang indah, tetapi kota ini dibangun untuk dilihat di malam hari.

Aku sudah cukup puas dengan Kota Cahaya Bintang ini, tetapi aku sulit bicara.

Makan malam. Dengannya. Di Rumah Angin itu. Aku memusatkan perhatian untuk berkata, "Siapa tepatnya yang akan ikut makan malam nanti?"

Sehun memandu kami ke jalanan curam, pahaku terasa terbakar saat melewatinya. Apakah aku sekarang begitu tidak kuat dan lemah?

"Timku," jawabnya. "Aku ingin kau bertemu mereka terlebih dulu sebelum memutuskan apakah tempat ini layak kau tinggali. Apakah kau mau bekerja denganku, yang artinya juga bekerja dengan mereka. Kau sudah bertemu dengan Yuri, tetapi tiga lainnya—"

"Yang tadi siang datang."

Dia mengangguk. "Kris, Suho, dan Krystal."

"Siapa mereka?" Dia menyinggung-nyinggung tentang Illyrian, tetapi Krystal—suara perempuan yang kudengar tadi—tidak memiliki sayap. Setidaknya begitulah yang kulihat sekilas dari balik kaca buram di pintu.

"Ada susunan," katanya dengan netral, "di dalam lingkaran kami. Krystal adalah Komando Dua-ku."

Seorang wanita?!

Rasa kaget itu pasti terbaca di wajahku karena kemudian Sehun berkata, "Ya. Dan Yuri adalah yang ketiga. Mereka hanya orang bodoh yang mengira kesatria-kesatria Illyrian-ku menjadi pemangsa utama dalam lingkaran kami." Yuri yang tanpa beban dan riang adalah Komando Tiga Tuan Agung Negeri Malam.

Sehun lanjut menjelaskan, "Kau akan tahu sendiri maksudku saat bertemu dengan Krystal nanti. Dia kelihatan seperti Peri Agung, tetapi ada sesuatu yang berbeda mengendap-endap di balik kulitnya." Sehun mengangguk kepada pasangan yang lewat, yang menganggukkan kepala mereka sebagai sapaan ramah.

"Dia mungkin lebih tua dari kota ini, tetapi dia angkuh dan senang mengumpulkan pernak-pernik atau barang-barang miliknya seperti monster api di dalam gua. Jadi... waspadalah. Kalian sama-sama mudah tersulut, dan aku tidak ingin kau dapat kejutan macam-macam nanti malam."

Sebagian dari dalam diriku tidak ingin tahu makhluk macam apa dia sebenarnya. "Jadi, kalau kami bertengkar dan aku menarik kalungnya hingga copot, dia akan memanggangku dan memakanku?"

Sehun tertawa. "Tidak—Krystal akan melakukan yang jauh lebih parah dari itu. Terakhir kali Krystal dan Yuri bertengkar, mereka menghanguskan rumah pengasingan kesukaanku di gunung."

Dia mengangkat sebelah alis. "Apa pun itu, aku Tuan Agung paling sakti dalam sejarah Prythian. Mengusik Krystal adalah hal yang hanya pernah satu kali kulakukan seabad ini."

Tuan Agung paling sakti dalam sejarah. Dalam ribuan tahun yang tak terhitung mereka ada di Prythian ini, Sehun—Sehun dengan seringai dan sarkasme dan mata malasnya...

Krystal lebih parah lagi. Usianya lebih tua dari 5.000 tahun.

Aku menunggu rasa takut itu menyerang; menunggu tubuhku memberontak untuk kabur dari makan malam ini, tetapi... tidak ada. Mungkin merupakan suatu ampunan jika diakhiri.

Sebuah tangan besar merengkuh wajahku—lembut tetapi tidak menyakitkan, cukup kuat sehingga memaksaku untuk menatapnya. "Jangan pernah kau berpikir begitu," bisik Sehun tajam, matanya penuh kemarahan. "Jangan pernah satu kali pun."

Ikatan di antara kami menjadi tegang, dan pertahanan pikiranku yang lemah runtuh. Dalam sekejap, seperti yang terjadi di Kaki Gunung, tubuhku berpindah ke tubuhnya—dari mataku ke matanya. Aku tidak menyadari sebelumnya... bagaimana penampilanku.

Wajahku cekung, tulang pipiku tajam, mata biru-abuku kusam dan bersemu keunguan di bawahnya. Bibir tebalku—yang mirip ayahku—pucat, dan tulang selangkaku menonjol di atas kerah sweter wolku.

Aku kelihatan seperti... seperti kemurkaan dan kesedihan dankeputusasaan telah memakan ku hidup-hidup, seakan-akan aku kembali kelaparan.

Bukan lapar makanan, melainkan... lapar kebahagiaan dan kehidupan.

Kemudian aku kembali ke tubuhku, menatap marah kepadanya. "Itu tadi trik?"

Suaranya serak ketika menurunkan tangannya dari wajahku. "Bukan." Dia menelengkan kepalanya. "Bagaimana kau bisa menembusnya? Pertahananku."

Aku tidak tahu apa yang dia bicarakan. Aku tadi tidak melakukan apa-apa. Hanya... masuk begitu saja. Aku tidak mau membicarakannya, tidak di sini, tidak dengannya. Aku bergegas melangkah, kakiku kurus sekali, tak berguna sekali, terbakar di tiap langkah bukit curam itu.

Dia mencengkeram siku tanganku, lagi-lagi dengan penuh kelembutan, tetapi cukup kuat untuk membuatku berhenti. "Sudah berapa pikiran yang tidak sengaja kau masuki?"

Minho.

"Minho?" Dia tertawa singkat. "Pikiran yang menyedihkan."

Geraman lirih keluar dari diriku. "Jangan masuk ke dalam kepalaku."

"Pertahananmu tidak terpasang." Aku memasangnya kembali. "Kau tadi sudah seperti meneriakkan namanya kepadaku." Lagi-lagi, tatapan sambil menelengkan kepalanya.

"Mungkin karena kau memiliki kesaktianku..." Dia menggigit bibir bawahnya, kemudian mendengkus. "Masuk akal, tentu saja, kalau kesaktian itu berasal dariku—kalau pertahananku sendiri terkadang mengira kau adalah aku dan membiarkanmu masuk. Menakjubkan."

Telintas olehku untuk meludahi sepatunya. "Ambil saja kesaktianmu. Aku tidak mau."

Senyuman licik. "Bukan begitu cara kerjanya. Kesaktian itu sudah terikat ke dalam hidupmu. Satu-satunya cara untuk mengambilnya kembali adalah membunuhmu. Berhubung aku senang kau temani, aku tidak akan mengambil pilihan itu."

Kami berjalan beberapa langkah sebelum dia berkata, "Kau harus waspada untuk terus memasang penangkal mentalmu. Terutama setelah kau melihat Velaris. Kalau kau pergi ke suatu tempat di luar negeri ini, dan seseorang masuk ke dalam pikiranmu dan melihat tempat ini..." Otot rahangnya bergerak.

"Kita disebut Daemati—orang yang bisa memasuki pikiran orang lain seperti pergi dari satu ruangan ke ruangan lain. Kita langka, dan sifat ini tampaknya diberikan kepada siapa pun sekehendak Sang Ibu, tetapi ada cukup banyak Daemati bertebaran di dunia ini sehingga banyak—kebanyakan mereka yang memiliki kedudukan berpengaruh—belajar secara ekstensif untuk menangkal kemampuan kita. "

"Kalau kau nanti bertemu dengan seorang Daemati tanpa memasang pertahananmu, Kai, mereka akan mengambil apa pun yang mereka mau. Seorang Daemati yang sakti bisa membuatmu menjadi budak mereka tanpa kau sadari, membuatmu melakukan apa pun yang mereka inginkan tanpa kau sadari. Negeriku tetap menjadi misteri bagi orang-orang luar Sehingga sebagian dari mereka akan menganggapmu, di antaranya, sebagai sumber informasi yang sangat berharga."

Daemati—apakah aku juga termasuk, jika aku bisa melakukan hal-hal itu? Julukan lain yang bisa dibisikkan orang ketika aku lewat di dekat mereka.

"Kusimpulkan dalam perang yang akan terjadi dengan Hybern nanti, pasukan sang raja bahkan tidak tahu cara menyerang kemari?" Aku melambaikan tanganku ke arah kota di sekeliling kami.

"Jadi, apakah rakyatmu yang dimanjakan ini... mereka yang tidak bisa memasang penangkal pikiran—mereka mendapat perlindunganmu dan tidak perlu bertempur sementara kami yang lain akan terluka parah?"

Tanpa memberinya kesempatan menjawab, aku mempercepat langkahku. Serangan payah dan kekanak-kanakkan, tetapi... di dalam diriku, aku sudah menjadi seperti laut di kejauhan, bergejolak tanpa letih, diombang-ambingkan badai hingga tahu di mana permukaannya berada.

Sehun tetap selangkah di belakangku selama sisa perjalanan kami ke rumah bandar. Sebagian kecil dari diriku berbisik bahwa jika aku bisa sintas dari Victoria, aku pun bisa sintas setelah meninggalkan Chanyeol; maka aku bisa sintas untuk beralih ke dalam tubuhku yang baru dan aneh ini. Akan tetapi, lubang dingin dan kosong dalam dadaku itu... Aku tidak yakin bisa bertahan hidup dari itu.

Bahkan pada masa-masa saat aku sampai mengalami satu minggu penuh kelaparan, bagian diriku itu masih penuh warna, cahaya. Mungkin menjadi peri telah merusaknya. Mungkin Victoria telah merusaknya.

Atau mungkin aku yang telah merusaknya, ketika ku tusukkan pisau itu ke jantung dua peri tak berdosa dan darah mereka menghangatkan tanganku.

•••••

"Pokoknya tidak," ujarku di atas taman atap kecil rumah bandar itu, kedua tanganku tersimpan dalam-dalam di saku mantel panjang agar hangat di udara malam yang menggigit.

Area di atas masih cukup untuk beberapa pot boks bunga dan meja besi bundar beserta kursinya—juga ada aku dan Sehun. Di sekeliling kami, kota bercahaya. Bintang-bintang tampaknya bergantung lebih rendah, berkilauan merah delima, batu kecubung dan mutiara.

Di atas, bulan purnama membuat batu marmer pada bangunan-bangunan serta jembatan berpendar seolah-olah cahayanya berasal dari dalam. Musik mengalun, petikan senar dan ketukan drum lembut. Di kedua sisi Sidra, lampu-lampu keemasan berjumbul-jumbul di sisi sungai tempat berjajaran kafe-kafe dan toko-koko, semuanya buka pada malam hari dan sudah ramai.

Hidup—begitu hidup. Aku nyaris bisa merasakannya berkeretak di lidahku.

Berbalut pakaian hitam-hitam beraksen benang perak, Sehun melipat kedua tangannya. Lalu, dia menggerisikkan sayapnya ketika aku berkata, "Tidak mau."

"Rumah Angin memiliki penangkal untuk orang yang mau mengirai ke dalamnya—persis seperti rumah ini. Bahkan untuk para Tuan Agung sekalipun. Jangan tanya kenapa atau siapa yang memasangnya. Tetapi pilihannya hanya berjalan mendaki sepuluh ribu langkah, yang sungguh-sungguh tak ingin kulakukan, Kai, atau terbang masuk ke sana."

Cahaya bulan membungkus cakar di puncak masing-masing sayapnya. Dia memberiku senyuman yang perlahan mengembang, yang belum kulihat sepanjang siang itu. "Aku janji tidak akan menjatuhkanmu."

Sambil mengerutkan kening, kupandangi tunik biru malam berkerah V rendah yang kupilih. Meski berlengan panjang dan bahan mewahnya tebal, tetap tidak bisa menangkal dingin. Sempat terpikir untuk memakai sweter dan celana yang lebih tebal, tetapi aku memilih kemewahan dibanding kenyamanan.

Kini aku sudah menyesalinya, walau aku juga memakai mantel. Namun, jika timnya sama seperti lingkungan pergaulan Chanyeol... lebih baik memakai sesuatu yang lebih formal. Aku memandangi jarak antara atap rumah itu dengan rumah di atas gunung sana. "Tunik ini pasti langsung robek ditiup angin."

Senyumannya berubah licik.

"Aku lewat tangga saja," ujarku tajam, kemarahan yang kembali setelah berjam-jam diam seraya berjalan menuju pintu di ujung atap.

Sehun menyentakkan sayapnya, menghalangi jalanku.

Selaput halus—berbintik-bintik aneka warna. Aku mundur menjauhinya. "Nuala sudah menata rambutku selama sejam."

Berlebihan, tetapi dia memang sudah sibuk menatanya sementara aku duduk dalam kebisuan, membiarkannya mengeriting halus ujung-ujung rambutku dan memasang topi baret emas di bagian samping atas kepalaku.

Akan tetapi, mungkin tinggal di rumah malam ini sendirian dalam keheningan akan lebih baik daripada berhadapan dengan orang-orang ini. Daripada berinteraksi.

Sayap Sehun melengkung di sekelilingku, menggiringku lebih dekat sampai aku bisa merasakan panas tubuhnya yang kuat. "Aku janji tidak akan membiarkan angin merusak rambutmu." Dia mengangkat tangannya seakan-akan mau menarik ujung-ujung rambutku, lalu menurunkannya.

"Kalau aku harus memutuskan apakah aku mau melawan Hybern bersamamu—bersama timmu, tidak bisakah kita... bertemu di sini saja?"

"Mereka sudah ada di sana. Lagi pula, di Rumah Angin ada cukup ruang sehingga aku tidak merasa seperti mengusir mereka semua dari gunung."

Aku menelan ludah. Memang, lampu-lampu menghampar bagai lantai cahaya yang mengelilingi puncak gunung di belakang kami, seolah-olah gunung itu dimahkotai emas. Di antara aku dan mahkota cahaya itu ada udara terbuka yang membentang jauh, jauh sekali.

"Maksudmu," kataku, karena mungkin hanya itu satu-satunya yang kumiliki dalam gudang senjataku, "bahwa rumah bandar ini terlalu kecil, dan kepribadian mereka terlalu besar, dan kau khawatir kalau aku kelepasan lagi."

Sayapnya mendesakku lebih dekat, kehangatan berdesir di pundakku. "Kalau ya, memang kenapa?"

"Aku bukan boneka rusak." Meski siang tadi, percakapan di antara kami, apa yang kulihat sekilas melalui matanya, berkata sebaliknya. Aku mendekat selangkah.

"Aku tahu. Tetapi bukan berarti aku akan melemparkanmu ke kawanan serigala. Kalau kau memang sungguh-sungguh mau bekerja denganku untuk melawan Hybern dari tanah ini, mempertahankan tembok itu agar tetap utuh, aku ingin kau bertemu dengan teman-temanku terlebih dulu. Putuskan sendiri apakah ini sesuatu yang bisa kau atasi. Dan aku ingin pertemuan ini karena aku yang mengadakannya, bukan sewaktu-waktu mereka menerobos masuk rumah ini lagi."

"Aku malah tidak tahu kau punya teman." Ya—kemarahan, ketajaman... terasa nikmat. Lebih baik daripada tidak merasakan apa pun.

Senyuman dingin. "Kau tidak bertanya."

Sehun sekarang begitu dekat sehingga bisa merangkul pinggangku, kedua sayapnya mengelilingiku. Tulang punggung ku terkunci. Sebuah kurungan.

Sayapnya bergerak ke belakang.

Dia mengencangkan genggamannya di pinggangku.

Menyiapkanku untuk lepas landas. Oh, Sang Ibu, selamatkan aku.

"Kau katakan jawabannya malam ini, lalu setelah kita kembali kemari, tidak akan ada pertanyaan lagi. Dan kalau kau tidak tahan bekerja denganku, dengan mereka, juga tidak akan ada pertanyaan. Kita bisa mencari cara lain supaya kau bisa tinggal di sini, nyaman, terlepas dari apa yang ku perlukan darimu. Keputusannya ada padamu, Kai."

Terpikir untuk mendesaknya—memaksa supaya aku tinggal di sini, tetapi untuk apa? Tidur? Menghindari pertemuan yang selayaknya kuhadiri sebelum memutuskan apayang ingin kulakukan? Kemudian, terbang ke...

Aku mengamati sayap dan tangan yang melingkar di pinggangku. "Kumohon jangan menjatuhkanku. Dan kumohon jangan—"

Kami melesat ke angkasa, secepat bintang jatuh.

Sebelum jeritanku selesai menggema, kota itu makin menjauh di bawah kami. Tangan Sehun menyelinap di bawah lututku sementara yang sebelah lagi mendekap punggung hingga tulang rusukku, dan kami terbang ke atas, terus ke atas, jauh ke malam bertabur bintang, ke dalam gelap yang jernih dan angin yang bernyanyi.

Lampu-lampu kota menjauh sampai Velaris hanya berupa gelombang selimut beledu bertabur batu-batu permata, sampai musiknya tak terdengar lagi dari jangkauan kami.

Udara begitu dingin, tetapi hanya ada angin lembut yang membelai wajahku—bahkan saat kami membubung dengan presisi yang luar biasa ke arah Rumah Angin.

Tubuh Sehun keras dan hangat, kekuatan alami yang kuat dibentuk dan diasah untuk ini. Bahkan baunya pun mengingatkanku akan angin—hujan dan garam dan sesuatu seperti jeruk yang tak tahu persis namanya.

Kami membanting memasuki aliran naik, naik sangat cepat hingga aku mencengkeram tunik hitamnya sesuai instingku sementara perutku menegang. Aku cemberut ketika tawanya menggelitik telingaku.

"Aku kira kau akan berteriak lebih lama. Pasti aku kurang berusaha."

"Jangan coba-coba," desisku, memusatkan perhatian pada tiara lampu yang mendekat di dinding gunung yang tak berbatas.

Sementara langit berputar di atas kepala dan lampu-lampu berlalu di bawah, atas bawah kami menjadi cermin—sampai kami berlayar di lautan bintang-bintang. Rasa sesak di dalam dadaku sekelumit melonggar.

"Waktu masih kecil," ujar Sehun di dekat telingaku, "aku diam-diam melompat ke luar jendela kamarku di Rumah Angin—dan aku terbang semalaman, sekadar berputar melingkari seluruh kota, sungai, laut. Kadang-kadang aku masih melakukannya."

"Orangtuamu pasti senang sekali."

"Ayahku tidak pernah tahu—dan ibuku…." Diam sejenak. "Dia seorang Illyrian. Kadang, pada malam hari jika dia memergokiku saat aku mau melompat ke luar jendela, dia memarahiku... kemudian dia sendiri melompat dan terbang bersamaku sampai fajar."

"Kedengarannya dia manis sekali."

"Memang," jawabnya. Cukup memberi gambaran tentang masa lalunya yang tidak kukorek-korek.

Sebuah manuver membuat kami menanjak lebih tinggi, sampai kami sejajar dengan sebuah balkon luas, diliputi cahaya lampion-lampion keemasan. Jauh di ujung sana, yang dibangun di atas gunung merah itu sendiri, dua pintu kaca terbuka, menyibak ruang makan besar yang ternyata sederhana dan dibangun dari batu, serta diberi aksen kayu-kayu berwarna pekat.

Kuamati masing-masing kursinya, dibuat sesuai dengan tubuh bersayap.

Sehun mendarat dengan mulus seperti saat lepas landas, walau dia tetap memegangi bahuku ketika lututku tertekuk saat menyesuaikan. Aku melepaskan diri dari pegangannya, lalu menghadap kota di belakang kami.

Aku sudah menghabiskan banyak waktu berjongkok di atas pohon sehingga ketinggian sudah kehilangan efek menakutkannya sejak lama. Kendati begitu, luasnya kota ini... lebih parah, luasnya hingga ke lautan yang gelap jauh di sana….

Mungkin aku masih manusia bodoh karena merasa seperti itu, tetapi sebelumnya aku tidak menyadari luasnya dunia ini.

Luasnya Prythian, jika sebuah kota sebesar ini bisa disembunyikan dari Victoria, dari negeri-negeri lain.

Sehun diam di sampingku. Namun, setelah beberapa saat, dia berkata, "Ungkapkan saja."

Aku mengangkat alis.

"Katakan apa yang ada di dalam benakmu—satu hal saja. Dan aku juga akan katakan satu hal juga."

Aku menggeleng dan kembali memandangi kota.

Sehun berkata, "Aku sedang berpikir bahwa aku telah menghabiskan lima puluh tahun terkurung di Kaki Gunung, dan kadang-kadang aku membiarkan diriku memimpikan tempat ini, tetapi aku tidak pernah mengira bisa melihatnya lagi. Aku berpikir, andai saja akulah yang membunuhnya. Aku berpikir, jika nanti tiba waktunya perang, mungkin akan lama lagi sampai aku bisa menikmati malam seperti ini."

Dia mengalihkan matanya ke arahku, penuh harap.

Aku tidak bertanya lagi bagaimana dia bisa menyembunyikan tempat ini dari Victoria, sebab dia pasti menolak untuk menjawabnya. Maka, kubilang, "Apakah menurutmu perang akan segera datang?"

"Ini bukan tanya jawab. Aku sudah memberitahumu... tiga hal. Katakan satu saja kepadaku."

Aku menatap dunia yang terbuka di depan, kota dan lautan yang tak kenal lelah dan malam musim dingin yang berkat secarik keberanian, atau kecerobohan, atau karena aku berada begitu tinggi di atas segalanya sehingga tidak ada seorang pun kecuali Sehun dan angin yang bisa mendengar.

Kubilang, "Aku berpikir, bahwa aku pasti di mabuk cinta sampai hanya menjadi sebagian kecil dari diriku di Negeri Musim Semi. Aku berpikir, ada bagian penting di wilayah itu yang tidak pernah boleh kulihat atau dengar, dan mungkin aku akan hidup tanpa tahu apa-apa selamanya seperti binatang peliharaan. Aku berpikir..." Kata-kata itu mulai tersangkut di kerongkongan. Aku menggeleng-gelengkan kepala seakan-akan itu bisa mengusir kata-kata yang tersisa.

Akan tetapi, aku tetap masih mengucapkannya. "Aku berpikir bahwa saat itu aku adalah orang yang kesepian tanpa harapan, dan mungkin aku jatuh cinta pada hal pertama yang memperlihatkan sedikit kebaikan dan rasa aman kepadaku. Dan aku berpikir bahwa mungkin dia tahu itu—mungkin dia ingin menjadi sosok itu bagi seseorang. Dia bisa menjadi sosok itu bagi diriku yang lampau, tetapi mungkin tidak bisa bagi diriku yang sekarang."

Nah, itu dia.

Kata-kata itu, penuh kebencian dan keegoisan dan tak bersyukur. Untuk segala yang telah Chanyeol lakukan. Namanya berdentang-dentang di dalam diriku. Baru kemarin sore aku di sana. Tidak, tidak, aku tidak mau memikirkannya. Belum.

Sehun berkata, "Itu lima hal. Sepertinya aku berutang dua pikiran kepadamu." Dia menoleh ke arah di belakang kami. "Nanti saja."

Karena dua laki-laki bersayap yang tadi siang berdiri di ambang pintu.

Menyeringai.

•

•

•

•


	16. Chapter 16

A COURT OF MIST AND FURY(REMAKE HUNKAI)

By : Sarah J. Maas

•

•

•

•

Bab 16

Sehun menghampiri kedua laki-laki yang berdiri di depan pintu ruang makan, memberiku pilihan untuk diam di sana atau bergabung.

Satu kata saja, janjinya, lalu kami bisa pergi.

Keduanya sama-sama punya bahu bidang, sayap mereka terlipat kencang ke tubuh mereka yang berotot dan kuat, dibalut baju berbahan kulit dan warna gelap dengan lipatan-lipatan yang mengingatkanku akan kulit ular raksasa yang sudah mengelupas.

Pedang panjang kembar terikat di kolom punggung mereka—pedang yang indah meski sederhana. Mungkin aku sebenarnya tidak perlu repot-repot datang dengan pakaian bagus.

Yang lebih besar di antara keduanya, wajahnya tertutup bayangan, terkekeh dan berkata, "Ayolah, Kai. Kami tidak menggigit. Kecuali kalau kau minta."

Rasa kaget menyeruak dalam diriku, menggerakkan kakiku.

Sehun memasukkan tangan ke dalam sakunya. "Terakhir kali kudengar, tidak ada yang mau menerima tawaran itu darimu, Kris."

Yang kedua mendengkus, wajah mereka akhirnya tampak setelah berbalik menghadap cahaya keemasan dari ruang makan. Sejujurnya aku bertanya-tanya mengapa tidak ada yang menerima tawaran itu: jika ibu Sehun juga seorang Illyrian, maka orang-orang Illyrian diberkati dengan wajah menarik yang tidak alami.

Sama seperti Tuan Agung mereka, kedua kesatria itu berambut gelap, berkulit putih terang. Namun, tidak seperti Sehun, mata mereka cokelat—terpaku ke arahku ketika akhirnya aku mendekat ke Rumah Angin yang menanti di belakang mereka.

Di sanalah letak kesamaan yang dimiliki ketiganya.

Kris memperhatikan Sehun dari ujung kepala hingga ujung kaki, rambut hitam sepanjang pundaknya berayun seiring gerakannya. "Bergaya sekali malam ini, saudaraku. Kau juga memaksa Kai yang malang ikut berdandan." Dia mengedip ke arahku.

Ada sesuatu yang terbentuk kasar di wajahnya—seolah-olah dia diciptakan dari angin, tanah, dan api, serta segala pernak-pernik yang beradab ini tak lebih dari suatu ketidaknyamanan.

Lain lagi, laki-laki yang kedua lebih memiliki ketampanan klasik dibanding yang satunya... Bahkan cahaya pun menghindar malu-malu dari wajahnya yang elegan, dengan alasan yang bagus.

Dia tampan, dan nyaris tak terbaca. Dialah yang harus diwaspadai—pisau dalam kegelapan. Memang benar, pisau berburu bergagang obsidian terpasang di pahanya, pada sarung pisaunya yang gelap terdapat ukiran timbul simbol-simbol kuno perak yang belum pernah kulihat.

Sehun berkata, "Ini Suho—ahli mata-mataku." Tidak mengherankan. Sebagian insting yang terpendamku mengecek apakah pertahanan mentalku terpasang. Sekadar berjaga-jaga.

"Selamat datang." Hanya itu yang diucapkan Suho, suaranya dingin, nyaris datar, ketika dia mengulurkan tangan yang berbekas luka parah kepadaku.

Bentuknya normal, sedangkan kulitnya... kelihatan seperti untiran-untiran dan corengan serta kerutan. Luka bakar. Pasti sesuatu yang mengerikan jika darah abadinya tidak bisa memulihkan luka itu. Baju tempurnya hampir menutupi semua bagian luka itu, ditahan oleh lubang yang melingkari jari tengahnya.

Bukan untuk menutupi bekas lukanya, kusadari itu ketika tangannya melintasi udara dingin di antara kami. Bukan, melainkan untuk menahan batu kobalt besar yang menghiasi bagian punggung sarung tangannya. Sarung tangan serupa juga dipakai di tangan kirinya; batu merah kembar menghiasi sarung tangan Kris, warnanya seperti jantung api yang redup.

Kujabat tangan Suho. Jari-jarinya yang kasar meremas jari-jariku. Kulitnya sedingin wajahnya.

Kata yang diucapkan Kris tadi menarik perhatianku setelah aku melepaskan tangannya dan berusaha tidak terlalu ingin melangkah mundur ke samping Sehun. "Kalian bertiga bersaudara?"

Orang-orang Illyrian ini tampak mirip, tetapi sekadar kemiripan orang-orang yang berasal dari daerah yang sama.

Sehun menjelaskan, "Saudara dalam artian semua anak haram bersaudara."

Tidak pernah terpikir seperti itu olehku. "Dan—kau?" tanyaku kepada Kris.

Kris mengangkat bahunya, sayapnya terlipat lebih kencang. "Aku memimpin pasukan tentara Sehun."

Seolah-olah posisi seperti itu pantas diucapkan sambil mangangkat bahu. Pasukan tentara, katanya? Sehun memiliki pasukan tentara?

Kakiku gelisah. Mata cokelat terang Kris menangkap gerakan itu, ujung mulutnya naik sebelah, dan sejujurnya aku mengira Kris akan memberikan komentar profesionalnya bahwa bersikap seperti itu bisa melemahkanku di hadapan lawan ketika Suho mengklarifikasi, "Kris juga ahli membuat semua orang kesal. Terutama teman-teman sendiri. Jadi, sebagai teman Sehun... semoga beruntung."

Teman Sehun—bukan penyelamat Prythian, bukan pembunuh, bukan semacam peri-manusia. Mungkin mereka tidak tahu.

Kris menyenggol saudara-seanak-haramnya sampai menepis, sayap besar Suho mengembang saat dia menahan keseimbangan. "Bagaimana bisa kau membuat tangga tulang di sarang Cacing Middengard padahal tulang-tulangmu sendiri sudah mau patah?"

Ya, terjawab sudah. Dia tahu. Dia juga berada di Kaki Gunung pada saat itu. Kalaupun dia tidak di sana, entah di mana dia saat itu. Misteri lainnya.

Mungkin di sini—bersama orang-orang ini. Aman dan nyaman.

Aku membalas tatapan Kris, sebab mendapat pembelaan dari Sehun hanya akan membuatku makin rapuh.

Mungkin aku sama kejamnya dengan ular berbisa, mungkin aku senang menjadi sekejam itu, kemudian aku berkata, "Bagaimana bisa kau bertahan hidup selama ini tanpa ada yang membunuhmu?"

Kris mendongakkan kepala tinggi-tinggi dan terbahak, suara tawa keras yang mengenyangkan dan memantul ke segala dinding batu Rumah Angin ini.

Alis Suho terangkat tanda setuju, sementara bayangan-bayangan pada dirinya seakan-akan membungkus tubuhnya lebih erat. Seakan-akan dia adalah sarang kegelapan tempat bayangan pergi dan kembali.

Aku berusaha menahan gemetar dan menoleh ke arah Sehun, berharap ada penjelasan akan bakat gelap yang dimiliki ahli mata-matanya. Wajah Sehun kosong, tetapi matanya sibuk. Membuat penilaian.

Aku baru akan membentaknya karena memandangku seperti itu, tetapi Yuri tiba-tiba datang ke balkon sambil berkata, "Kalau Kris melolong seperti itu, kuharap itu berarti Kai menyuruhnya menutup mulut besarnya."

Kedua orang Illyrian itu menoleh, Kris melebarkan kakinya sedikit dalam sikap berdiri kuda-kuda yang sangat kukenal. Nyaris mengalihkan perhatianku dari Suho yang bayangannya mendadak lebih terang. Tatapannya meluncur ke tubuh Yuri: bergaun sifon merah dengan aksen pergelangan tangan emas, dan sirkam berbentuk daun-daun emas yang menarik rambut berombaknya yang tergerai ke belakang.

Segumpal bayangan menutup telinga Suho, lalu matanya seketika menatap mataku. Aku mengatur wajah agar tetap polos.

"Aku tidak tahu kenapa selalu lupa bahwa kalian ini masih keluarga," kata Kris kepada Yuri, sambil menyentakkan dagunya kepada Sehun yang sedang memutar bola matanya.

"Kalian dan gaya berpakaian kalian."

Yuri membungkuk dibuat-buat kepada Kris. Memang benar, aku pun berusaha tidak kelihatan lega karena melihat pakaian mewahnya. Setidaknya aku tidak kelihatan berlebihan sekarang.

"Aku mau membuat Kai terkesan. Dan setidaknya kau menyisir rambutmu."

"Tidak seperti sebagian orang," ujar Kris, membuktikan dugaanku akan sikap berdirinya memang benar, "banyak hal penting lain yang bisa kukerjakan dibandingkan duduk-duduk di depan cermin berjam-jam."

"Ya," sahut Yuri, sambil menyibak rambut panjangnya ke balik pundak, "menebar pesona ke seluruh Velaris—"

"Kita kedatangan tamu," Suho memberi peringatan halus, sayapnya agak mengembang sementara dia menggiring mereka ke ruang makan melalui pintu balkon yang terbuka.

Aku yakin sekali sulur-sulur kegelapan berpusar di belakang mereka.

Yuri menepuk pundah Suho sambil menghindari sayapnya. "Santai saja, Suho—malam ini tidak ada perkelahian. Kami sudah janji kepada Sehun."

Bayangan yang mengelilinginya lenyap sama sekali saat Suho menunduk sesaat. Rambutnya yang segelap malam bergeser ke depan wajah tampannya seakan-akan menutupi senyuman indah yang tiada ampun.

Yuri tidak tampak menyadarinya sama sekali dan menekuk jarinya ke arahku. "Ayo, duduk bersamaku selagi mereka minum-minum."

Harga diriku masih cukup tersisa sehingga aku tidak merasa perlu menengok ke arah Sehun untuk memastikan aman. Maka, aku menuruti Yuri, melangkah di sampingnya sementara dua orang Illyrian itu melambat di belakang bersama Tuan Agung mereka.

"Kecuali kau lebih ingin minum," tawar Yuri ketika kami memasuki ruang makan bernuansa batu merah yang hangat. "Tetapi aku ingin kau mengobrol denganku saja sebelum Krystal memonopolimu—"

Pintu dalam ruang makan itu terbuka ditiup desiran angin, menyibak lorong pegunungan merah gelap di dalamnya.

Mungkin bagian diriku masih tetap fana, sebab meski wanita lebih pendek dariku ini yang terlihat anggun itu kelihatan seperti Peri Agung... seperti peringatan Sehun kepadaku, tiap instingku berteriak menyuruhku berlari. Untuk bersembunyi.

Krystal beberapa inci lebih pendek dariku, rambut hitam sebahunya mengilap dan lurus, kulitnya kecokelatan dan mulus, dan wajahnya—cantik, cenderung sinis—kelihatan bosan, atau mungkin sedikit terusik. Akan tetapi, matanya….

Mata peraknya tidak seperti apa pun yang pernah kulihat; sekelebat menampakkan makhluk yang kutahu sampai ke tulang-tulangku. Bukan Peri Agung. Atau bukan terlahir seperti itu. Warna perak di dalam mata Krystal seakan-akan berpusar-pusar sepeti asap di balik kaca.

Dia mengenakan celana dan atasan seperti yang kukenakan di istana gunung ketika itu, keduanya bercorak abu keperakan seperti awan badai. Mutiara-mutiara bernuansa putih, abu, dan hitam, menghiasi telinga, jari-jari, dan pergelangan tangannya.

Bahkan Tuan Agung di sampingku pun hanya terkesan seperti kepulan bayangan dibanding kekuatan yang bergemuruh di dalam diri wanita itu.

Yuri mengerang, merosot ke kursi dekat ujung meja, dan menuangkan anggur untuk dirinya sendiri. Kris mengambil tempat di seberangnya, menggerak-gerakkan jarinya meminta botol anggur itu. Sehun dan Suho hanya berdiri saja, melihat—mungkin mengawasi—sementara wanita itu menghampiriku, kemudian berhenti tiga langkah di depanku.

"Selera Anda masih mengesankan, Tuan Agung. Terima kasih." Suaranya lembut, tetapi seperti diasah lebih tajam dari semua pisau yang pernah kulihat. Jari-jari kecilnya yang ramping mengelus bros yang terpasang di dada kanannya.

Berarti untuk dialah Sehun membeli perhiasan itu. Perhiasan yang selamanya tidak akan pernah kucuri dalam keadaan apa pun. Aku mengamati Sehun dan Krystal, seolah-olah aku bisa membaca lebih jauh ikatan apa yang ada di antara mereka.

Sehun mengayunkan tangan dan menundukkan kepalanya. "Cocok untukmu, Krystal."

"Semuanya cocok untukku," katanya, dan matanya yang mengerikan serta menawan itu sekali lagi bertemu dengan mataku. Seperti sambaran petir.

Dia mendekat selangkah, menghirup dengan gemulai, dan walau aku berdiri setengah kaki lebih tinggi darinya, belum pernah aku merasa sepatuh itu. Aku mengangkat daguku, entah mengapa, tetapi itulah yang kulakukan.

Krystal berkata, "Jadi, sekarang ada dua yang seperti kita."

Kedua alisku bertaut.

Bibir Krystal merah segar. "Kita yang terlahir menjadi sesuatu yang lain—kemudian mendapati diri kita terjebak dalam tubuh baru yang aneh."

Seketika kuputuskan bahwa aku benar-benar tidak ingin tahu apa wujudnya dulu.

Krystal menyentakkan dagunya agar aku duduk di kursi kosong di sebelah Yuri, rambutnya bergerak seperti malam yang meleleh. Dia mengambil kursi di seberangku, Suho duduk di sampingnya sementara Sehun duduk di seberang Suho—di kananku.

Tidak ada yang duduk di kepala meja.

"Sebenarnya ada yang ketiga," kata Krystal, kini memandang Sehun. "Kurasa kau belum mendengar kabar dari Seohyun selama... berabad-abad. Menarik."

Kris memutar bola matanya. "Kumohon langsung ke intinya saja, Krystal. Aku lapar."

Yuri tersedak anggurnya. Krystal mengalihkan perhatiannya pada kesatria di sebelah kanannya. Suho, yang berada di sisi lainnya, mengawasi keduanya dengan amat hati-hati.

"Tidak ada yang sedang menghangatkan tempat tidurmu, Kris? Pasti sulit sekali menjadi seorang lllyria dan tidak punya pikiran apa pun di dalam kepalamu kecuali untuk bagian kesukaanmu."

"Kau tahu aku mau kapan saja berguling di tempat tidur denganmu, Krystal," kata Kris, sama sekali tidak terkesan dengan mata peraknya, kekuatan yang memancar di tiap pori-porinya. "Aku tahu kau senang dengan laki-laki Illyri an—"

"Seohyun," potong Sehun, ketika senyuman Krystal berubah sadis, "dan Yunho baik-baik saja, sejauh yang kudengar. Apa, tepatnya, yang menarik?"

Krystal memiringkan kepala sambil mengawasiku. Aku berusaha tidak mengerut karenanya. "Sebelumnya hanya sekali ada seorang manusia yang dibuat menjadi makhluk abadi Buatan. Menarik karena sekarang terjadi lagi ketika para pemain lama bermunculan kembali. Tetapi Seohyun diberkahi umur panjang—bukan tubuh yang baru. Dan kau, laki-laki..."

Dia menghirup lagi, dan aku tidak pernah merasa begitu ditelanjangi. Rasa terkejut menyala di mata Krystal. Sehun hanya mengangguk. Apa pun artinya itu. Aku langsung lelah. Lelah dinilai dan dievaluasi.

"Darahmu, urat-urat nadimu, tulang-tulangmu adalah Buatan. Roh fana di dalam tubuh abadi."

"Aku lapar," kata Yuri sambil menyenggolku dengan pahanya.

Dia menjentikkan jari, lalu muncul piring-piring berisi penuh ayam panggang, sayuran, dan roti. Sederhana, tetapi... elegan. Tidak formal sama sekali. Mungkin sweter dan celana tidak salah untuk hidangan seperti ini.

"Biar saja Krystal dan Sehun mengobrol semalaman dan membuat kita kebosanan. Jadi, tidak usah menunggu mereka mulai makan."

Dia mengambil garpu, mendecakkan lidahnya. "Aku sudah bertanya kepada Sehun apakah aku boleh mengajakmu makan malam, hanya kita berdua, lalu katanya kau tidak akan mau. Tetapi sejujurnya, memang kau lebih memilih menghabiskan waktu dengan dua orang purba yang membosankan atau denganku?"

"Untuk seseorang yang sebaya denganku," kata Sehun dengan malas, "kau sepertinya lupa—"

"Semua orang maunya bicara, bicara, bicara terus," cetus Yuri, sambil memberikan pandangan peringatan kepada Kris yang membuka mulutnya. "Bisa tidak, kita makan sepuasnya dulu baru bicara?"

Keseimbangan yang menarik antara Komando Dua Sehun yang mengerikan dan Komando Tiga yang riang dan menawan. Kalau pangkat Yuri lebih tinggi dari kedua kesatria di meja ini, pasti ada sebab lain di balik pesona blak-blakannya.

Semacam kesaktian yang membuatnya bisa terlibat perkelahian dengan Krystal seperti yang diceritakan Sehun—dan keluar dengan selamat.

Suho tertawa lembut kepada Yuri sambil mengambil garpu. Aku melakukan hal yang sama, menunggu sampai Suho menyuap makanan sebelum aku melakukannya juga.

Untuk berjaga-jaga saja.

Enak. Enak sekali, dan anggurnya—

Aku bahkan tidak sadar kapan Yuri menuangkan anggur untukku ketika aku selesai menyesap untuk pertama kalinya, dan dia menjentikkan gelasnya ke gelasku. "Jangan biarkan orang-orang tua resek ini menyuruh-nyuruhmu seenaknya."

Kris berkata, "Kau tidak mengaca?" Kemudian, dia mengerutkan keningnya sambil bicara kepada Krystal yang sama sekali tidak menyentuh piringnya. "Aku selalu saja lupa betapa anehnya itu."

Tanpa permisi mengambil piring Krystal, menumpahkan separuh isinya ke piringnya sendiri sebelum memberikan sisanya kepada Suho.

Suho berkata kepada Krystal sambil memindahkan isi sisanya ke piringnya sendiri, "Aku sudah sering bilang kepadanya untuk permisi dulu sebelum melakukan itu."

Krystal menjentikkan jari-jarinya dan piring kosong itu lenyap dari tangan Suho yang berbekas luka. "Kalau kau belum bisa melatihnya selama berabad-abad ini, kurasa kau tidak akan bisa mencapai kemajuan sekarang." Dia merapikan alat-alat makan di tempat kosong di hadapannya.

"Kau tidak makan?" tanyaku kepadanya. Kalimat pertama yang kuucapkan sejak duduk.

Gigi-gigi Krystal putih mengerikan. "Bukan makanan seperti ini."

"Sang Kaldron rebuslah aku," kata Yuri, sambil menegak anggurnya. "Bisa tidak, kita tidak usah membicarakan itu?"

Kuputuskan, aku juga tidak ingin tahu apa yang dimakan Krystal.

Sehun terkekeh di sampingku. "Ingatkan aku untuk mengadakan acara makan malam keluarga lebih sering."

Makan malam keluarga—bukan pertemuan resmi kerajaan. Malam ini... entah mereka tahu atau tidak bahwa aku di sini untuk memutuskan apakah aku benar-benar ingin bekerja dengan Sehun, atau mereka tidak merasa harus berpura-pura menjadi apa pun selain diri mereka sendiri.

Mereka jelas memakai apa pun yang mereka suka. Aku mulai yakin bahwa aku bisa saja datang dengan memakai pakaian tidurku dan mereka pun tidak akan peduli. Sungguh kelompok yang unik. Melawan Hybern... akan menjadi seperti apa mereka, apa yang bisa mereka lakukan, sebagai sekutu dan lawan?

Di seberangku, kepompong keheningan tampaknya mengepung Suho, bahkan ketika yang lainnya menyuap makanan. Aku kembali memandangi batu oval biru di sarung tangannya ketika dia menyesap anggur dari gelas. Suho menangkap tatapanku, setangkas sebelumnya—sesuai perasaanku bahwa sejak tadi dia memang menangkap dan menyimpan segala gerakan, kata-kata, dan tarikan napasku.

Dia mengangkat tangannya, punggung tangannya menghadap ku sehingga kedua batu itu terlihat jelas. "Ini namanya Siphon. Fungsinya menghimpun dan memusatkan kekuatan kami dalam pertempuran."

Hanya dia dan Kris yang memakainya.

Sehun meletakkan garpunya, lalu menjelaskan, "Kekuatan orang-orang Illyrian yang lebih besar biasanya cenderung 'bakar sekarang, bertanya kemudian.' Ada sedikit bakat sihir di luar itu—kekuatan untuk membunuh."

"Bakat orang-orang sadis pemicu peperangan," tambah Krystal. Suho mengangguk, bayangan meliputi leher dan pergelangan tangannya. Kris menatapnya tajam, wajahnya menegang, tetapi Suho tak menghiraukan.

Sehun melanjutkan, meski aku tahu dia menyadari tiap tatapan antara ahli mata-mata dan komandan pasukannya.

"Orang-orang Illyrian membiakkan kekuatannya untuk memberi mereka keuntungan di medan perang, itu benar. Siphon menyaring kekuatan mentah itu sehingga Kris dan Suho bisa mengubahnya menjadi sesuatu yang lebih halus dan bervariasi—menjadi tameng dan senjata, panah dan tombak."

" Bayangkan perbedaan antara melemparkan seember cat ke dinding dengan menggunakan kuas. Siphon membuat sihir itu gesit, akurat dalam medan pertempuran—sementara bentuk aslinya cenderung berantakan dan tidak tersaring, dan berpotensi menimbulkan bahaya saat bertempur di medan yang sempit."

Aku bertanya-tanya seberapa banyak mereka pernah mengalaminya. Apakah bekas luka di tangan Suho disebabkan karena itu.

Kris meregangkan jari-jarinya, mengagumi batu merah jernih yang menghiasi punggung tangan besarnya. "Tidak rugi juga, karena kelihatan bagus sekali."

Krystal bergumam, "Dasar Illyrian."

Kris memamerkan gigi-giginya dengan senyuman sadis, lalu meminum anggurnya.

Mengenali mereka, mencoba membayangkan bagaimana aku bisa bekerja dengan mereka, mengandalkan mereka, jika konflik dengan Hybern ini pecah... Aku mencari-cari sesuatu yang bisa kutanyakan kepada Suho, dan bayangan itu menghilang lagi.

"Bagaimana kau bisa—maksudku, bagaimana kau dan Tuan Kris—"

Seketika Kris memuntahkan anggurnya ke seluruh meja, membuat Yuri melonjak, mengumpat sambil membersihkan gaunnya dengan serbet.

Kris masih terbahak, dan samar-samar terlihat senyuman tertahan di wajah Suho, sementara Yuri mengayunkan tangan ke gaunnya, bercak anggur itu berpindah ke baju tempur kulitnya—atau setelah dilihat-lihat mungkin baju terbang.

Pipiku memanas. Ada protokol kerajaan yang kulanggar tanpa sepengetahuanku.

"Kris," kata Rhys dengan malas, "bukan seorang bangsawan. Meski aku yakin dia senang kau mengira begitu."

Dia mengamati teman-temannya satu per satu. "Begitu pula Suho. Atau Krystal. Yuri, percaya atau tidak, adalah satu-satunya yang berdarah murni bangsawan di ruangan ini."

Dirinya bukan?

Sehun pasti melihat pertanyaan itu di wajahku karena dia berkata, "Aku separuh Illyrian. Sama saja seperti anak haram menurut para Peri Agung murni."

"Jadi, kalian—kalian bertiga bukan Peri Agung?" tanyaku kepadanya dan ke kedua laki-laki itu.

Kris selesai tertawa. "Kaum Illyrian bukan Peri Agung. Dan bersyukur karenanya." Dia menyematkan rambut hitamnya di belakang telinga bulatnya, sama seperti telingaku dulu.

"Dan kami juga bukan peri jelata, walau ada yang menyebut kami begitu. Pokoknya kami Illyrian. Dianggap sebagai Senjata perang udara untuk Negeri Malam yang terbaik sejak dulu, para tentara tak berotak dan tukang omel paling buruknya."

"Hampir selalu begitu," jelas Suho. Aku tidak berani bertanya apakah bayangan itu juga karena dia seorang Illyrian.

"Aku tidak melihat kalian di Kaki Gunung," tanyaku alih-alih.

Aku harus tahu tanpa ada keraguan—apakah mereka ada di sana, apakah mereka melihatku, apakah itu akan berpengaruh pada caraku berinteraksi dengan mereka dalam pekerjaan.

Mereka membisu. Tidak ada siapa pun, bahkan Krystal, yang memandang Sehun.

Yuri-lah yang kemudian berkata, "Karena kami semua memang tidak di sana."

Wajah Sehun diliputi topeng dingin. "Victoria tidak tahu mereka ada. Dan jika ada yang berusaha memberitahunya, biasanya tahu-tahu akal pikiran mereka lenyap."

Rasa merinding mengalir ke tulang punggungku. Bukan karena pembunuhan kejinya, melainkan…. "Kau sungguh-sungguh merahasiakan kota ini, dan semua orang ini, darinya selama lima puluh tahun?"

Kris menatap tajam ke arah piringnya, seakan-akan dia bisa meledak sewaktu-waktu. Krystal berkata, "Kami akan terus merahasiakan kota ini beserta warganya dari musuh-musuh kami jauh lebih lama lagi."

Bukan jawaban.

Sehun tidak mengira akan bertemu dengan mereka lagi saat dia dibawa ke Kaki Gunung. Namun, entah bagaimana dia melindungi mereka. Itu menyiksa mereka—keempat orang di meja ini. Mereka tersiksa karena Sehun melakukannya, bagaimana pun dia melakukannya. Bahkan Krystal.

Mungkin bukan hanya karena apa yang dilakukan Victoria kepada Sehun sementara mereka di sini. Mungkin juga karena mereka yang tertinggal di luar kota ini. Mungkin memilih satu kota, satu tempat, untuk dilindungi, lebih baik daripada tidak sama sekali. Mungkin ini sesuatu yang membuat nyaman, adanya suatu tempat di Prythian yang tidak terjamah. Tidak terusik.

Suara Yuri agak serak, dia menjelaskan, "Tidak seorang pun di kota ini yang tidak tahu apa yang berlangsung di luar perbatasan kota ini. Atau apa pengorbanannya."

Aku tidak ingin menanyakan seberapa harga yang harus dibayarkan. Kepedihan yang membungkus kebisuan yang mencekam ini cukup menjawab.

Jika mereka masih bisa tetap hidup setelah melalui segala kepedihan mereka, masih bisa tertawa...

Aku mendeham, duduk lebih tegak, dan bertanya kepada Suho yang tampaknya sasaran paling aman, dan karena itu juga mungkin yang paling berbahaya, "Bagaimana kalian bisa bertemu?"

Pertanyaan tak berbahaya untuk mendalami mereka, mempelajari siapa mereka. Bukankah begitu?

Suho hanya menoleh ke arah Kris yang menatap Sehun dengan rasa bersalah sekaligus cinta di wajahnya, begitu dalam dan sakit sehingga segelintir insting dalam diriku hampir membuatku meraih tangannya di seberang meja.

Kris tampaknya memproses apa yang kutanyakan, dan bagai ada permintaan tanpa suara dari temannya, dialah yang akan bercerita. Seringai menghantui wajahnya. "Awalnya kami saling benci."

Di sampingku, cahaya di mata Sehun meredup. Apa yang telah kutanyakan tentang Victoria, tentang kengerian-kengerian yang dia ingat kembali karena diriku...

Sebuah pengakuan untuk sebuah pengakuan—aku mengira dia melakukannya demiku.

Mungkin ada hal-hal yang perlu disuarakannya, dan yang tidak bisa disuarakannya kepada orang-orang ini, tidak bisa tanpa membuat mereka makin tersakiti dan bersalah.

Kris melanjutkan, menarik perhatianku dari Tuan Agung yang terdiam di samping kananku. "Kami Sama-sama anak haram, asal kau tahu. Suho dan aku. Orang-orang Illyrian…. Kami mencintai rakyat kami, tradisi kami, tetapi Mereka tinggal dalam klan-klan dan perkemahan jauh di dalam pegunungan utara dan tidak menyukai orang luar. Terutama Peri Agung yang mau menyuruh-nyuruh kami. Tetapi mereka hanya terobsesi dengan garis keturunan, dan ingin memiliki pangeran serta bangsawan sendiri."

Dia menunjuk Suho dengan ibu jarinya, Siphon merahnya menangkap cahaya, "Suho adalah anak haram dari salah seorang bangsawan lokal. Dan kalau kau mengira anak haram dari bangsawan saja dibenci, kau tidak bisa bayangkan betapa dibencinya anak haram dari seorang wanita pencuci pakaian di kamp perang dengan kesatria yang tidak bisa atau tidak mau diingatnya."

Gerakan angkat bahunya tidak sesuai dengan kilatan keji di mata coklatnya itu. "Ayah Suho mengirimnya ke kamp kami untuk dilatih begitu dia dan istrinya yang memesona menyadari bahwa dia adalah seorang pelantun bayangan."

Pelantun bayangan. Ya, julukan itu tampaknya cocok.

"Sama seperti Daemati," kata Sehun kepadaku, "pelantun bayangan juga langka—membuat iri seluruh negeri-negeri dan wilayah di dunia karena keahliannya bersembunyi, juga kecenderungannya untuk merasakan dan mendengar segala sesuatu yang tidak bisa dirasakan dan didengar orang lain."

Kalau begitu, mungkin bayangan-bayangan itu memang berbisik kepadanya. Wajah dingin Suho tidak menyangkal apa pun.

Kris berkata, "Pimpinan kamp senang bukan main sampai terkencing-kencing pada hari pertama Suho dibuang ke kamp kami. Tetapi aku... begitu aku berhenti menyusu dan bisa berjalan, mereka menerbangkanku ke kamp yang jauh, dan membuangku ke lumpur untuk melihat apakah aku akan hidup atau mati."

"Kalau mereka pintar, mereka pasti sudah melemparkanmu dari atas tebing," kata Yuri sambil mendengkus.

"Oh, pasti," kata Kris, seringai itu makin tajam bagai silet. "Terutama karena saat aku cukup besar dan kuat untuk kembali ke kamp tempatku dilahirkan, kudapati orang-orang berengsek itu mengerjai ibuku sampai beliau meninggal."

Lagi-lagi kebisuan itu—kali ini berbeda. Ketegangan dan kemarahan yang mendidih dari suatu kesatuan yang telah sama-sama melalui banyak hal, bertahan hidup berkali-kali... dan saling merasakan kepedihan masing-masing begitu mendalam.

"Orang-orang Illyrian," sela Sehun dengan halus, cahaya dalam pandangannya sudah kembali, "adalah para kesatria yang tidak memiliki tandingan, dan kaya akan cerita dan tradisi. Tetapi mereka juga brutal dan terbelakang, terutama dalam perlakuan mereka terhadap para pasangan mereka sendiri."

Mata Suho nyaris kosong selagi dia menatap dinding berjendela di belakangku.

"Mereka barbar," komentar Krystal, dan kedua laki-laki Illyrian itu tidak membantah. Yuri mengangguk penuh empati, bahkan ketika dia menangkap postur Suho dan menggigit bibir bawahnya. "Mereka melumpuhkan pasangannya supaya mereka bisa terus membiakkan kesatria-kesatria tanpa cacat."

Sehun berjengit. "Ibuku terlahir sebagai rakyat rendahan," katanya kepadaku, "dan bekerja sebagai penjahit di salah satu dari sekian banyak kamp perang gunung mereka. Ketika perempuan Illyrian mencapai masa dewasa di kamp—saat pertama kali mereka mengeluarkan darah—sayap mereka... dipangkas."

"Hanya sebuah sayatan di tempat yang tepat, dibiarkan sembuh dengan cara yang tidak layak, bisa membuat cacat seumur hidup. Ibuku orang yang lembut dan bebas, senang sekali terbang. Maka, dia melakukan segala cara dengan kekuatannya untuk menghambat kematangannya. Dia membuat dirinya kelaparan, mengumpulkan rempah-rempah ilegal—apa pun untuk menghambat pertumbuhan alami tubuhnya."

"Sampai usia 18 tahun dia masih belum haid, hingga orangtuanya ketakutan. Tetapi akhirnya tiba waktunya, dan hanya karena berada di tempat yang salah, di waktu yang salah, seorang laki-laki mencium aromanya dan melaporkannya kepada pimpinan kamp. Dia berusaha kabur, langsung terbang ke langit. Tetapi saat itu dia masih muda, dan para kesatria lebih cepat, lalu mereka menyeretnya pulang kembali."

"Mereka baru akan mengikatnya di tiang tengah kamp ketika ayahku mengirai ke sana untuk membicarakan persiapan Perang dengan pimpinan kamp. Ayahku melihat ibuku memberontak dan melawan seperti kucing liar…." Dia menelan ludah.

"Dan ikatan jodoh itu muncul di tempatnya. Cukup sekali menatapnya, ayahku tahu siapa dia. Dia mengabut pengawal-pengawal yang memeganginya."

Alisku bertaut. "Mengabut?"

Kris tertawa jahat ketika Sehun melayangkan sebuah potongan lemon dari hiasan ayam di piringnya ke atas meja. Dengan satu jentikan jarinya, lemon itu berubah menjadi kabut beraroma citrus.

Aku menepis bayangan akan apa efeknya terhadap tubuh, apa yang bisa dia lakukan, "Melalui hujan darah ibuku melihatnya. Dan ikatan itu muncul padanya. Ayahku membawanya pulang ke Negeri Malam saat itu juga dan menjadikannya pengantin. Ibuku mencintai rakyatnya, dan merindukan mereka, tetapi tidak pernah melupakan apa yang pernah hampir mereka lakukan kepadanya—apa yang mereka lakukan kepada kaum perempuan mereka. "

"Selama puluhan tahun dia berusaha membuat ayahku melarangnya, tetapi Perang sudah dekat, dan ayahku tidak mau mengambil risiko mengisolasi orang-orang Illyrian ketika dia membutuhkan mereka untuk memimpin pasukannya. Dan untuk mati demi dirinya."

"Berharga sekali ayahmu itu," gerutu Yuri.

"Setidaknya dia menyukaimu," cetus Sehun, kemudian menjelaskan, "Ayah dan ibuku, terlepas bahwa mereka pasangan jiwa, sama sekali tidak cocok. Ayahku dingin, penuh perhitungan, dan bisa bersikap keji karena dia dilatih perang sejak lahir. Ibuku lembut dan berapi-api, dicintai siapa pun yang bertemu dengannya. Setelah sekian lama, ibuku membenci ayahku—tetapi tidak pernah bersyukur karena dia telah menyelamatkan sayapnya, karena ayahku mengizinkan ibuku terbang kapan pun dan ke mana pun dia mau. Ketika aku lahir dan sudah bisa mengeluarkan sayap Illyrian sesukaku... dia ingin aku mengenal budaya kaumnya."

"Dia ingin melindungimu dari cengkeraman ayahmu," kata Yuri, sambil memutar gelas, bahunya santai setelah Suho mengerjap, dan tampak sudah menepis ingatan apa pun yang tadi membuatnya beku.

"Itu juga," sahut Sehun datar. "Saat usiaku 8 tahun, ibuku membawaku ke salah satu kamp perang Illyrian. Untuk dilatih, seperti semua laki-laki Illyrian dilatih. Dan seperti semua ibu-ibu Illyrian, dia mendorongku masuk ke ring adu pada hari pertama, lalu pergi tanpa menengok ke belakang."

"Dia menelantarkanmu?" cetusku tiba-tiba.

"Tidak—tidak pernah," jawab Sehun dengan kegarangan yang hanya pernah kudengar beberapa kali, salah satunya tadi sore. "Dia juga tinggal di kamp itu. Tetapi akan dianggap sesuatu yang memalukan jika seorang ibu memanjakan putranya selama pelatihan."

Alisku terangkat dan Kris tertawa. "Terbelakang, seperti yang dia bilang tadi," kata kesatria itu kepadaku.

"Aku ketakutan luar biasa," aku Sehun, tak secercah pun rasa malu terlihat. "Sebelumnya aku sudah belajar menghimpun kekuatan, tetapi sihir Illyrian hanya setitik dibandingkan itu. Dan sangat jarang di antara mereka—biasanya hanya dimiliki oleh kesatria murni yang paling sakti."

Lagi-lagi kulihat Siphon yang redup di tangan kedua kesatria itu.

"Aku mencoba memakai Siphon pada tahun-tahun itu," kata Sehun. "Dan menghancurkan kira-kira selusin Siphon sampai akhinya kusadari memang tidak bisa cocok—batu-batu itu tidak kuat mengimbangi. Kekuatanku mengalir dan terasah dalam cara lain."

"Sulit sekali menjadi Tuan Agung yang sangat sakti," goda Yuri.

Sehun memutar bola matanya. "Pimpinan kamp melarang ku menggunakan sihir demi keamanan kami semua. Tetapi aku tidak tahu bagaimana caranya berkelahi ketika aku memijakkan kaki di ring pelatihan hari itu. Anak-anak lain yang seumurku tahu. Khususnya seorang anak yang melihatku dan langsung menghajarku habis-habisan."

"Kau terlihat bersih saat itu," kata Kris, sambil menggeleng-geleng. "Putra Tuan Agung yang tampan dan separuh murni—mewah sekali kau dengan baju latihan barumu."

Suho berkata kepadaku dengan suara yang mirip dengan kegelapan, "Kris mendapatkan pakaian-pakaian baru selama bertahun-tahun dengan cara menantang anak lain untuk berkelahi, dengan pakaian yang mereka pakai sebagai hadiahnya."

Tidak ada kebanggaan dalam kata-kata itu—tak ada kebanggaan atas kebrutalan orang-orangnya. Aku tidak menyalahkan si pelantun bayangan. Memperlakukan siapa pun seperti itu...

Kris malah terkekeh. Aku memperhatikan bahu bidang kokohnya, sinar di matanya. Aku belum pernah bertemu siapa pun di Prythian yang pernah kelaparan, putus asa—sepertiku dulu.

Kris mengerjap, dan caranya memandangku kini berubah—lebih menilai, lebih... tulus. Aku yakin sekali aku melihat kata-kata itu di matanya:

_Kau tahu seperti apa rasanya. _

_Kau tahu bekasnya seperti apa._

"Aku sudah menghajar semua anak sebayaku dua kali saat itu," lanjut Kris. "Tetapi kemudian Sehun datang, berpakaian bersih, dan baunya... lain. Seperti lawan sejati. Jadi, aku menyerang. Kami berdua sama-sama mendapat tiga pecutan karena perkelahian itu."

Aku berjengit. Memukuli anak-anak...

"Mereka melakukan hal-hal yang lebih buruk lagi di kamp-kamp itu," potong Krystal. "Tiga pecutan sama saja seperti dorongan untuk berkelahi lagi. Ketika mereka berbuat sesuatu yang benar-benar buruk, tulang mereka patah. Berulang kali. Selama berminggu-minggu."

Aku berkata kepada Sehun, "Ibumu rela mengirimmu ke tempat seperti itu?" Sungguh tembakan yang halus.

"Ibuku tidak mau aku hanya mengandalkan kesaktianku," kata Sehun. "Dia tahu sejak mengandungku bahwa aku akan diburu seumur hidup. Ketika satu kekuatan gagal, dia ingin kekuatan lain bisa menyelamatkanku."

Sambungnya lagi, "Pendidikanku adalah senjata lainnya—itulah mengapa dia ikut: untuk mengajariku setelah pelatihan selesai setiap harinya. Dan ketika dia membawaku pulang ke rumah baru kami di pinggir kamp, dia menyuruhku membaca di dekat jendela. Saat itulah kulihat Kris tergopoh-gopoh di lumpur—menuju beberapa tenda reyot di luar kamp."

" Aku bertanya kepada ibuku, mau ke mana anak itu, dan dia memberitahuku bahwa anak-anak haram tidak diberi apa-apa. Mereka harus mencari tempat perlindungan sendiri, mencari makan sendiri. Jika mereka bisa bertahan dan terpilih masuk dalam pasukan perang, mereka akan berada di peringkat terbawah selamanya, tetapi berhak menerima tenda dan makanan. Tetapi sampai saat itu tiba, dia akan terus kedinginan."

"Di gunung-gunung itu," tambah Suho, wajahnya sekeras es, "kau bisa merasakan kondisi-kondisi terparah yang bisa kau bayangkan."

Aku menghabiskan cukup waktu di hutan yang membeku, karena itulah aku mengerti.

"Setelah pelatihan," lanjut Sehun, "ibuku membersihkan luka cambukanku, dan selagi dia melakukan itu, kusadari untuk pertama kali seperti apa rasanya kehangatan, dan keamanan, dan diperhatikan. Aku gelisah."

"Rupanya tidak," sahut Kris. "Sebab di tengah malam yang gelap gulita, si berengsek kecil itu membangunkanku di tenda yang bau kencing dan menyuruhku menutup mulut dan ikut dengannya. Dan mungkin hawa dingin membuatku bodoh, tetapi aku menurut."

" Ibunya marah sekali. Tetapi aku tidak pernah melupakan wajah cantiknya ketika dia melihatku dan berkata, 'Ada bak mandi yang terisi air panas. Masuklah atau kau bisa kedinginan di luar.' Karena aku pandai, aku menurut. Ketika aku keluar, dia sudah menyiapkan baju tidur bersih dan menyuruhku tidur di tempat tidur. Selama hidupku, aku tidur di atas tanah—jadi, ketika aku menolak, dia bilang dia mengerti karena dulu dia pun merasa begitu. Rasanya seperti akan ditelan, tetapi kasur itu jadi milikku selama aku mau."

"Lalu, setelah itu kalian berteman?"

"Tidak—Sang Kaldron, tidak," kata Sehun. "Kami saling membenci, dan hanya bersikap baik karena jika salah seorang dari kami terlibat masalah atau memancing yang lainnya, maka kami berdua tidak makan malam saat itu. Ibuku mulai mengajari Kris, tetapi baru setelah Suho datang setahun berikutnya, kami memutuskan untuk menjadi sekutu."

Seringai Kris melebar saat tangannya melintasi Krystal dan menepuk bahu temannya itu. Suho mendesah—Suara penderitaan yang berlangsung lama. Ekspresi terhangat yang kulihat darinya.

"Anak haram baru di kamp—dan seorang pelantun bayangan yang tidak terlatih untuk ditendang. Belum lagi dia bahkan tidak bisa terbang gara-gara—"

Yuri menyela dengan malas, "Tetap pada alur cerita, Kris."

Memang benar, kehangatan yang tadi ada seketika menghilang dari wajah Suho. Aku menyimpan rasa penasaranku sementara Kris mengangkat bahu lagi, bahkan tidak menghiraukan keheningan yang mengalir dari si pelantun bayangan.

Akan tetapi, Yuri melihatnya—walau Suho tidak mau menghiraukan tatapan khawatir darinya. Tangan yang terus-menerus dipandanginya itu ingin dia sentuh, tetapi tahu sebaiknya tidak dilakukannya.

Kris lanjut bercerita, "Sehun dan aku membuat hidupnya seperti di neraka, tak peduli dia pelantun bayangan atau bukan. Tetapi ibu Sehun mengenal ibu Suho, dan mengasuhnya. Setelah kami lebih besar, dan begitu pula laki-laki di lingkungan itu, kami menyadari semua orang sangat membenci kami sehingga kami punya peluang bertahan hidup lebih besar jika bersekutu."

"Apa kau punya bakat?" tanyaku. "Seperti… mereka?"

Aku menyentakkan daguku ke arah Suho dan Sehun.

"Temperamen yang mudah tersulut tidak termasuk bakat," kata Yuri saat Kris membuka mulut.

Dia tersenyum kepada Yuri yang kusadari seperti mengisyaratkan bahaya, tetapi dia berkata kepadaku, "Tidak. Aku tidak punya selain setumpuk besar kekuatan untuk membunuh. Terlahir menjadi anak haram dan bukan siapa-siapa sepenuhnya."

Sehun menganjurkan tubuhnya seakan-akan hendak membantah, tetapi Kris terus bicara, "Meski begitu, yang lain tahu kami berbeda. Dan bukan karena kami adalah dua anak haram dan seorang setengah murni. Kami lebih kuat, lebih cepat—seolah-olah Sang Kaldron tahu kami dipisahkan dan ingin kami salin bertemu. Ibu Sehun menyadari itu juga. Terutama ketika kami mencapai usia akil balig, yang ingin kami lakukan hanyalah bersetubuh dan berkelahi."

"Laki-laki itu makhluk yang buruk, bukan? Kau tidak termasuk. " ujar Krystal padaku.

"Menjijikkan," sahut Yuri, sambil berdecak lidah.

Sebagian kecil di dalam hariku yang masih ada rasanya ingin tertawa mendengarnya.

Kris mengangkat bahu. "Kekuatan Sehun bertambah setiap hari. Pimpinan kamp tahu dia bisa mengabut semua orang kapan pun dia mau. Dan kami berdua... kami tidak terlalu jauh di belakang." Jarinya mengetuk Siphon merah tuanya.

"Tidak pernah ada anak haram Illyrian yang menerima ini. Tidak pernah. Dengan ditunjuknya aku dan Suho untuk menerimanya, walau sambil menggerutu, membuat tiap prajurit di tiap kamp seluruh pegunungan itu mengincar kami. Hanya anak-anak berengsek berdarah murni yang bisa mendapatkan Siphon. Dilahirkan dan dibesarkan demi kekuatan membunuh. Sampai sekarang pun, ini masih membuat tidur mereka gelisah, bertanya-tanya dari mana kami bisa mendapatkannya."

"Kemudian, Perang tiba," Suho mengambil alih. Cara dia mengucapkannya saja membuatku duduk lebih tegak. Menyimak. "Dan ayah Sehun mengunjungi kamp kami untuk melihat sejauh apa perkembangan putranya setelah dua puluh tahun."

"Ayahku," kata Sehun, memutar gelas anggurnya dua kali,

"Melihat bahwa putranya tidak hanya mulai menyaingi kesaktiannya, tetapi juga telah bersekutu dengan dua orang Illyrian yang mungkin paling mematikan dalam sejarah. Terpikir olehnya jika kami diberikan legiun dalam Perang, kami mungkin akan berbalik melawannya saat kami kembali."

Kris meringis. "Jadi, si bedebah itu memisahkan kami. Dia memberi Sehun posisi komandan legiun Illyrian yang membencinya karena dia peranakan, lalu mendepakku ke dalam legiun lain sebagai prajurit kaki biasa meski kekuatanku melampaui pemimpin perang mana pun. Suho dipekerjakan untuk dirinya sendiri sebagai ahli mata-mata pribadinya—kebanyakan untuk memata-matai dan melakukan pekerjaan kotornya."

" Kami hanya bertemu di medan perang selama tujuh tahun Perang berlangsung. Mereka selalu menyebarkan daftar korban prajurit Illyrian, dan aku membaca tiap daftar yang datang, bertanya-tanya apakah aku akan menemukan nama mereka di sana. Tetapi kemudian Sehun tertangkap—"

"Itu cerita untuk lain kali," kata Sehun, cukup tajam sehingga Kris mengangkat alisnya dan mengangguk. Mata ungu Sehun bertemu dengan mataku, dan aku bertanya-tanya apakah memang cahaya bintang sungguhan yang bersinar begitu intens di sana saat dia bicara.

"Setelah aku menjadi Tuan Agung, aku menunjuk empat orang ini menjadi timku. Kusampaikan kepada orang-orang lama di pemerintahan ayahku, jika ada yang keberatan dengan teman-temanku ini, mereka boleh pergi. Mereka semua pergi. Ternyata punya Tuan Agung peranakan lebih buruk daripada memilih dua orang wanita dan dua orang anak haram Illyrian dalam pemerintahan."

Sama buruknya dengan manusia dalam beberapa sisi.

"Apa—apa yang terjadi kepada mereka kemudian?"

Sehun mengangkat bahu, sayap besar itu bergerak mengikuti gerakannya. "Para bangsawan Negeri Malam terbagi menjadi tiga kelompok: mereka yang sangat membenciku sehingga bergabung dengan Victoria, kemudian mati; mereka yang sangat membenciku sampai cukup bodoh untuk menjatuhkanku dan mendapatkan konsekuensinya; dan mereka yang membenciku, tetapi tidak terlalu bodoh dan menoleransi kepemimpinan peranakan, terutama karena jarang sekali bersentuhan dengan kehidupan mereka yang payah."

"Apakah mereka… yang tinggal di Kaki Gunung itu?"

Dia mengangguk. "Di kota Hewn, ya. Aku memberi mereka tempat itu, imbalan untuk tidak bersikap bodoh. Mereka senang tinggal di sana, jarang pergi, memimpin warga mereka sendiri dan berbuat sekejam yang mereka mau, selama-lamanya."

Pasti itulah istana yang ditunjukkannya kepada Victoria waktu pertama kali datang—dan kekejiannya pasti begitu memikat sehingga dia menirunya.

"Kerajaan Mimpi Buruk," kata Yuri, sambil mengisap gigi.

"Lalu, kerajaan apa ini?" tanyaku, sambil memberi isyarat ke arah mereka. Pertanyaan yang terpenting.

Kris menjawab dengan mata jernih dan seterang Siphon, "Kerajaan Impian."

Kerajaan Impian—impian Tuan Agung peranakan, dua kesatria anak haram, dan... dua wanita. "Dan kalian?" tanyaku kepada Yuri dan Krystal.

Krystal hanya berkata, "Sehun menawariku untuk menjadi Komando Dua. Belum pernah ada yang memintaku sebelumnya, maka aku menerimanya untuk melihat bagaimana jadinya. Ternyata aku suka."

Yuri bersandar di kursi, Suho kini mengawasi tiap gerakannya dengan fokus yang tak terputus dan tak kentara.

"Aku pemimpi yang dilahirkan di Kerajaan Mimpi Buruk," kata Yuri. Dia memainkan ujung rambutnya dengan jari, dan aku bertanya-tanya apakah kisahnya paling buruk dibandingkan yang lain ketika dia berkata, "Jadi, aku keluar dari sana."

"Lalu, apa ceritamu?" tanya Kris kepadaku, sambil menyentakkan dagunya.

Aku mengira Sehun sudah menceritakan semua kepada mereka. Sehun hanya mengangkat bahu.

Aku duduk lebih tegak. "Aku dilahirkan di keluarga pedagang kaya dengan dua kakak perempuan dan orangtua yang hanya peduli soal uang dan kedudukan sosial. Ibuku meninggal saat aku 8 tahun; ayahku kehilangan seluruh kekayaannya tiga tahun kemudian. Dia menjual semuanya untuk membayar utang-utang, membawa kami pindah ke pondok kecil, dan tidak mau mencari pekerjaan sementara perlahan dia membiarkan kami kelaparan selama bertahun-tahun."

" Usiaku 14 tahun ketika simpanan uang terakhir kami habis bersama persediaan makanan. Dia tidak mau bekerja—tidak bisa, karena para penagih utang datang dan menghancurkan kakinya di hadapan kami. Jadi, aku pergi ke hutan dan belajar berburu sendiri. Dan menjaga agar kami tetap hidup, meski beberapa kali hampir kelaparan selama lima tahun. Sampai... semuanya terjadi."

Mereka membisu lagi, tatapan Suho kini mempertimbangkan. Dia belum menceritakan kisahnya. Apakah pernah dia ceritakan? Ataukah mereka tidak pernah membahas luka bakar di tangannya itu? Apa yang dibisikkan bayangannya kepadanya—apakah bayangan itu punya bahasa tertentu?

Kemudian, Kris berkata, "Kau belajar berburu sendiri. Bagaimana dengan bela diri?" Aku menggeleng. Kris menaruh tangannya di meja. "Kau beruntung, kau baru saja mendapatkan guru."

Aku membuka mulut untuk memprotes, tetapi ibu Sehun pun memberinya senjata simpanan untuk digunakan jika senjata lainnya gagal. Apa yang kumiliki selain tembakan panah yang bagus dan sifat keras kepala yang akut? Jika aku memiliki kesaktian baru ini—kesaktian-kesaktian lainnya ini...

Aku tidak mau lemah lagi. Aku tidak mau bergantung pada siapa pun. Aku tidak akan pernah mau merasakan sentuhan Attor saat dia menyeretku karena aku terlalu lemah untuk tahu ke mana dan bagaimana cara menyerang. Tidak akan lagi.

Akan tetapi, Irene dan Chanyeol pernah bilang... "Kalian tidak berpikir jika ada yang melihatku belajar bertarung dan menggunakan senjata akan menyebarkan pesan buruk?"

Setelah tercetus, aku segera menyadari kebodohan kalimat itu. Kebodohan akan—akan apa yang tertahan di kerongkonganku selama beberapa bulan terakhir.

Hening.

Lalu, Yuri berkata dengan racun halus yang membuatku paham bahwa Komando Tiga Tuan Agung itu telah menerima pelatihannya sendiri di Kerajaan Mimpi Buruk. "Biar kukatakan dua hal kepadamu. Sebagai seseorang yang mungkin pernah berada di posisimu."

Sekali lagi, ikatan kemarahan dan kepedihan yang dirasakan bersama itu mendentum di antara mereka semua, kecuali Krystal, yang menatapku dengan rasa tidak suka yang kentara. "Pertama," kata Yuri, "kau sudah meninggalkan Negeri Musim Semi."

Aku berusaha tidak membiarkan beban berat itu meresap ke dalam diriku.

"Kalau itu tidak mengirimkan pesan, baik atau buruk, maka latihan itu juga tidak akan mengirim pesan apa pun. Kedua," lanjutnya, sambil meregangkan telapak tangan di atas meja,

"aku sudah pernah tinggal di tempat di mana pendapat orang lain dianggap penting. Itu menyesakkanku, nyaris menghancurkanku. Jadi, kau akan paham, Kai, jika kubilang bahwa aku tahu perasaanmu. Dan aku tahu apa yang mereka mau lakukan terhadapmu. Dengan keberanian yang cukup, kau bisa bilang: persetan dengan reputasi."

Suaranya kemudian lebih lembut, dan ketegangan di antara mereka hilang bersamanya. "Lakukan saja apa yang kau suka, apa yang kau butuhkan."

Yuri tidak akan mengatakan apa yang boleh dan tidak boleh kukenakan. Dia tidak akan... tidak akan melakukan banyak hal, yang dengan rela dan putus asa, kubiarkan Irene lakukan.

Aku belum pernah punya teman perempuan. Irene tidak termasuk. Tidak dalam cara yang berarti. Jessica juga Yoona, selama beberapa minggu kepulanganku ke sebelum Victoria, mulai mengisi peran itu.

Namun, saat memandang Yuri—aku tidak bisa menjelaskannya, tidak bisa memahaminya, tetapi... aku merasakannya. Seakan-akan aku sungguh bisa pergi makan malam dengannya. Bicara dengannya. Walau bukan berarti ada banyak yang bisa kuberikan kepadanya sebagai timbal balik.

Apa yang dikatakannya... apa yang mereka semua katakan... Ya, Sehun memang bijak sudah membawaku kemari. Membiarkanku memutuskan sendiri apakah aku bisa menghadapi mereka—ledekan dan intensitas dan kekuatannya.

Apakah aku ingin menjadi bagian dari kelompok yang pasti akan menekanku, membebaniku, dan mungkin menakutkan bagiku, tetapi jika mereka rela melawan Hybern, setelah melawannya lima ratus tahun yang lalu...

Aku membalas tatapan Kris. Meski matanya menari-nari, tidak ada rasa geli di sana. "Akan kupertimbangkan."

Melalui ikatan di tanganku, aku yakin sekali merasa kerlipan rasa kaget bercampur senang. Kuperiksa pertahanan mentalku, tetapi ternyata sudah terpasang. Wajah Sehun yang tenang tidak menampakan tanda-tanda apa pun.

Maka, kukatakan dengan jelas dan tegas kepadanya, "Kuterima tawaran untuk bekerja denganmu. Untuk mencari nafkah. Dan membantu melawan Hybern dengan cara apa pun yang bisa kulakukan."

"Bagus," jawab Sehun singkat. Bahkan ketika yang lain mengangkat alis. Ya, mereka jelas belum diberi tahu bahwa momen ini adalah semacam wawancara. "Karena kita mulai besok."

"Ke mana? Dan untuk apa?" Aku tergagap.

Sehun menjalin jari-jarinya dan menaruhnya di atas meja.

Kusadari ada maksud lain dari acara makan malam ini di luar keputusanku ketika dia mengumumkan kepada kami semua, "Karena Raja Hybern memang akan melancarkan perang, dan dia ingin menghidupkan kembali Max untuk melakukannya."

Max—kesatria kuno yang jiwanya dipenjara oleh Victoria di dalam cincinnya yang mengerikan sebagai hukuman karena telah membunuh adik perempuannya. Cincin itu berisi matanya...

"Omong kosong," umpat Kris. "Tidak mungkin dia bisa melakukan itu."

Krystal terdiam membisu, dan dialah yang diamati Suho, menandai.

Victoria baru permulaan, Sehun pernah mengatakan itu kepadaku. Apakah dia sudah mengetahui ini sebelumnya?

Apakah selama berbulan-bulan di Kaki Gunung itu hanyalah pembuka untuk apa yang akan dia kerahkan berikutnya?

Menghidupkan yang telah mati. Kesaktian tidak suci macam apa yang—

Yuri mengerang, "Kenapa sang raja mau menghidupkan Max kembali? Dia begitu menjijikkan. Yang senang dia lakukan hanyalah membicarakan dirinya sendiri."

Usia orang-orang ini menghantamku seperti batu bata, terlepas dari segala yang mereka ceritakan kepadaku beberapa menit sebelumnya. Mereka semua telah bertempur dalam Perang itu lima ratus tahun yang lalu.

"Itulah sebabnya aku ingin mencari tahu," kata Sehun. "Dan bagaimana sang raja berencana melakukannya."

Krystal akhirnya berkata, "Kabar tentang Pembuatan Kai pasti sudah sampai kepadanya. Dia tahu bahwa menghidupkan kembali yang sudah mati itu bisa dilakukan."

Aku gelisah di kursiku. Membayangkan pasukan ganas, pertumpahan darah….

"Ketujuh Tuan Agung pasti setuju dengan itu," balas Yuri.

"Tidak ada peluang bahwa itu bisa terjadi. Dia akan mencari jalan lain." Matanya menyipit hingga membentuk garis saat menoleh ke arah Sehun. "Semua pembunuhan dan pembantaian di kuil-kuil itu… menurutmu ada hubungannya?"

"Aku tahu itu memang ada hubungannya. Aku tidak mau mengatakannya sebelum aku yakin benar. Tetapi Suho mengonfirmasi bahwa mereka menyerbu taman peringatan di Sangravah tiga hari yang lalu. Mereka mencari sesuatu—atau sudah menemukannya."

Suho mengangguk sebagai Konfirmasi, bahkan saat Yuri melemparkan pandangan kaget kepadanya. Suho membalas dengan mengangkat bahu tanda maaf.

Aku mengatur napas, "Itu—itu sebabnya cincin dan tulang jarinya menghilang setelah Victoria mati. Untuk ini. Tetapi siapa..." Mulutku mendadak kering.

"Mereka tidak pernah berhasil menangkap Attor, ya?"

Sehun menjawab dengan suara terlalu pelan, "Tidak, Attor tidak tertangkap." Makanan di dalam perutku berputar-putar. Dia berkata kepada Krystal, "Bagaimana caranya membuat mata dan tulang menjadi manusia utuh kembali? Dan bagaimana kita bisa menghentikannya?"

Krystal mengerutkan kening sambil menatap anggur yang tak disentuhnya. "Kau sudah tahu bagaimana cara mendapatkan jawabannya. Pergi ke Penjara. Bicara dengan si Pengukir Tulang."

"Sial," kata Yuri dan Kris serentak.

Sehun berkata dengan tenang, "Mungkin lebih efektif kalau kau yang pergi, Krystal."

Aku bersyukur ada meja yang memisahkanku dan Krystal saat dia mendesis. "Aku tidak akan menginjakkan kaki lagi di Penjara. Kau tahu itu, Sehun. Jadi, pergilah sendiri, atau kirim salah satu dari peliharaan-peliharaanmu ini untuk melakukannya."

Kris menyeringai, memamerkan gigi-gigi putihnya yang rata—sempurna untuk menggigit. Krystal mengentakkan giginya sebagai balasan.

Suho menggeleng-geleng. "Aku saja yang pergi. Penjaga-penjaga Penjara mengenal siapa aku—apa aku."

Aku bertanya-tanya apakah pelantun bayangan biasanya memang paling pertama akan mengorbankan diri ke dalam bahaya. Jari-jari Yuri memegang gagang gelas anggurnya dengan tegang, matanya menyipit ke arah Krystal. Perhiasan, gaun merah—semua itu mungkin hanya caranya meredakan kekuatan hitam apa pun yang bergejolak di dalam urat nadinya.

"Kalau ada yang akan pergi ke Penjara," kata Sehun sebelum Yuri membuka mulutnya, "akulah orangnya. Dan Kai."

"Apa?" tuntut Yuri, tangannya menapak di atas meja.

"Dia tidak akan mau bicara dengan Sehun," kata Krystal, "atau kepada Suho. Atau kita semua. Kita tidak punya apa-apa yang bisa kita tawarkan kepadanya. Tetapi seorang abadi dengan jiwa fana..."

Dia menatap dadaku seakan-akan bisa melihat tembus ke jantung yang berdetak di dalamnya. Aku memikirkan lagi apa yang dimakannya. "Si Pengukir Tulang mungkin mau bicara dengannya."

Mereka menatapku. Menungguku untuk memohon tidak pergi, menggelung ketakutan. Wawancara singkat dan brutal untuk melihat apakah mereka ingin bekerja denganku.

Pengukir Tulang, naga, Attor, Surriel, Bogge, Cacing Middengard... Mungkin mereka sudah menghancurkan yang sesungguhnya ditakuti bagian dalam diriku, apa pun itu. Atau mungkin ketakutan hanyalah sesuatu yang sekarang kurasakan dalam mimpi-mimpiku.

"Ini keputusanmu, Kai," kata Sehun santai.

Keputusanku untuk mengelak dan meratapi, atau menghadapi kengerian yang tak kukenal. Pilihannya mudah. "Memang bisa seburuk apa jadinya?" balasku.

"Buruk," jawab Kris. Tidak ada yang mau menentangnya.

•

•

•

•


	17. Chapter 17

A COURT OF MIST AND FURY(REMAKE HUNKAI)

By : Sarah J. Maas

•

•

•

•

Bab 17

Max.

Nama itu berdentang-dentang hingga ke dalam kepalaku, bahkan setelah kami selesai makan malam, bahkan setelah orang-orang di hadapanku tadi berhenti berdebat dan saling membentak tentang siapa yang akan melakukan apa dan di mana saat Sehun dan aku pergi ke Penjara besok.

Sehun menerbangkanku pulang melintasi atas kota, meluncur dalam terang dan gelap. Aku segera tahu bahwa aku jauh lebih suka terbang naik, dan tidak sanggup melihat terlalu lama tanpa merasa makan malam di perutku berguncang.

Bukan rasa takut, melainkan sekadar reaksi tubuh.

Kami terbang dalam hening, hanya ada suara angin musim dingin yang berdesir, meski kehangatan kepompong sayapnya menghalangi angin untuk membuatku kedinginan.

Baru setelah musik di jalanan menyambut kami, aku melirik wajahnya, ekspresinya tidak terbaca sementara dia berkonsentrasi terbang.

"Malam ini aku merasakanmu lagi. Melalui ikatan itu. Apakah aku menembus pertahananmu?"

"Tidak," katanya, sambil mengawasi jalan batu-batu di bawah. "Ikatan ini adalah... sesuatu yang hidup. Saluran terbuka di antara kita, dibentuk oleh kesaktianku, dibentuk... oleh apa yang kau butuhkan saat menyetujui perjanjian itu."

"Yang kubutuhkan adalah untuk tidak mati saat menyetujuinya."

"Yang kau butuhkan adalah tidak kesepian."

Mata kami bertemu. Terlalu gelap untuk membaca apa pun yang tersirat dalam tatapannya. Akulah yang terlebih dulu berpaling.

"Aku masih mempelajari bagaimana dan mengapa terkadang kita bisa merasakan hal-hal yang ditutupi orang lain," akunya. "Jadi, aku tidak punya penjelasan untuk apa yang kau rasakan malam ini."

Yang kau butuhkan adalah tidak kesepian….

Lalu, bagaimana dengan dia sendiri? Lima puluh tahun dipisahkan dari teman-teman dan keluarganya.

Aku berkata, "Kau membiarkan Victoria dan seluruh dunia berpikir kau memimpin Kerajaan Mimpi Buruk. Semua hanya topeng untuk menjaga hal yang terpenting tetap aman."

Cahaya kota meliputi wajahnya. "Aku mencintai rakyat dan keluargaku. Jangan kira aku tidak akan menjadi monster demi melindungi mereka."

"Itu sudah kau lakukan di Kaki Gunung." Kata-kata itu tercetus sebelum aku sempat menghentikannya.

Angin mengacaukan rambutnya. "Dan dugaanku, tidak lama lagi aku akan melakukannya kembali."

"Apa pengorbanannya?" Aku memberanikan diri bertanya. "Untuk tetap merahasiakan dan membebaskan tempat ini?"

Dia meluncur turun, sayapnya mengepak agar kami mendarat dengan mulus di atap rumah bandar. Aku melangkah menjauhinya, tetapi dia menggenggam daguku. "Kau sudah tahu apa pengorbanannya."

_Simpanan Victoria._

Dia mengangguk, dan sepertinya aku meneriakkan dua kata keji itu keras-keras dalam kepalaku.

"Sewaktu dia mencuri kesaktianku dan menyisakannya sedikit, kesaktianku tetap lebih banyak daripada yang lain. Lalu, aku menggunakannya untuk memasuki pikiran semua warga Negeri Malam yang ditangkapnya, dan siapa pun yang mungkin tahu kebenarannya. Aku membuat jaring di antara mereka semua, secara aktif mengontrol pikiran mereka setiap detik setiap harinya, selama puluhan tahun—untuk membuat mereka lupa akan Velaris, untuk membuat mereka lupa akan Yuri, Krystal, Kris, dan Suho. "

"Victoria ingin tahu siapa saja yang dekat denganku, siapa saja yang harus dibunuh dan disiksa. Tetapi kerabatku yang sebenarnya ada di sini, memerintah kota ini dan yang lain. Dan aku memanfaatkan sisa kekuatanku untuk memasang pelindung untuk mereka semua dari segala penampakan dan suara. Aku hanya punya cukup kekuatan untuk satu kota—satu tempat. Aku memilih satu yang memang telah tersembunyi dari sejarah. "

"Dan sekarang aku harus hidup dengan konsekuensi bahwa banyak yang menderita di luar sana. Tetapi untuk mereka yang ada di sini... siapa pun yang terbang atau bepergian di dekat Velaris hanya akan melihat bebatuan tandus, dan jika mereka mencoba masuk, tahu-tahu mereka akan memutuskan sebaliknya. "

"Perjalanan dan perdagangan laut dihentikan—para pelaut menjadi petani, bekerja di daratan sekitar Velaris. Dan karena kekuatanku dipusatkan untuk melindungi mereka semua, Kai, hanya tinggal sedikit yang bisa kugunakan untuk melawan Victoria. Jadi, kuputuskan bahwa untuk menjaga agar dia tidak terus-menerus bertanya tentang orang-orang yang penting, aku menjadi simpanannya."

Dia melakukan semua itu, berbuat segala hal mengerikan... melakukan semuanya demi rakyatnya, teman-temannya. Satu-satunya bagian dari dirinya yang dia sembunyikan dan berhasil dijaganya dari penghancuran Victoria, bahkan jika itu berarti terjebak di gua batu selama lima puluh tahun.

Sayap-sayap itu sekarang mengembang lebar-lebar. Berapa banyak yang tahu tentang sayap itu selain mereka yang berada di Velaris atau di kamp perang Illyrian? Atau apakah dia menghapus semua ingatan mereka tentang Prythian jauh sebelum Victoria datang?

Sehun melepaskan daguku. Selagi dia menurunkan tangannya, kusambar pergelangan tangannya, terasa kekuatannya yang kokoh.

"Sayang sekali," ujarku, kata-kata itu nyaris tertelan suara musik di kota, "mereka yang berada di luar Prythian tidak tahu. Sayang sekali kau membiarkan mereka mengetahui kenyataan terburuk."

Dia melangkah mundur, sayapnya mengepak di udara bagaikan drum raksasa. "Selama orang-orang yang terpenting bagiku tahu kebenarannya, aku tidak peduli dengan yang lain. Tidurlah."

Kemudian dia melesat ke angkasa dan ditelan kegelapan di antara bintang-bintang.

•••••

_Aku jatuh ke dalam tidur yang begitu lelap sehingga mimpi-mimpiku seperti batu berat yang menarikku ke bawah, ke bawah, terus ke bawah sampai aku tak bisa melepaskan diri lagi._

_Aku terbaring telanjang di atas lantai marmer merah yang familier sementara Victoria menggoreskan pisau di sepanjang tulang rusukku, logam itu mengikis kulitku pelan-pelan. _

"_Manusia pembohong, pengkhianat," ucapnya lembut, "dengan hati pembohong yang kotor."_

_Pisau itu menggores dingin. Aku berusaha bangun, tetapi tubuhku tidak bisa bergerak._

_Dia mencium cekung tenggorokanku. "Kau sama saja monster sepertiku." _

_Dia membelokkan pisau itu ke atas dadaku, mengarahkan pucuk pisaunya tepat ke dadaku, seakan-akan dia bisa melihat jantung yang berdegup di baliknya. Aku mulai menangis. _

"_Jangan buang-buang air matamu."_

_Ada yang meneriakkan namaku di kejauhan; memohon-mohon untukku._

"_Aku akan membuat hidupmu seperti neraka selamanya," janjinya, ujung pisau itu menusuk daging lunak di balik kulit dadaku, bibirnya menggantung senapas di atas bibirku selagi dia mendorong._

•••••

Ada tangan-tangan di bahuku, mengguncangku, meremasku.

Aku berontak melawan, menjerit, menjerit—

"Kai."

Suara itu seperti malam sekaligus fajar dan bintang-bintang juga tanah, tiap inci tubuhku menjadi tenang di bawah kuasanya.

"Buka matamu," perintah suara itu.

Aku menurut.

Tenggorokanku perih, mulutku penuh abu, wajahku basah dan lengket, dan Sehun—Sehun berada di atasku, matanya terbuka lebar.

"Hanya mimpi," katanya, napasnya tak beraturan seperti napasku.

Secercah cahaya bulan yang menyelinap melalui jendela menerangi garis-garis gelap untiran tato di lengannya, bahunya, di dadanya yang kokoh. Seperti yang ada di tanganku.

Dia mengamati wajahku. "Mimpi," katanya lagi.

Velaris. Aku berada di Velaris, di rumahnya.

Seprai, selimut, semuanya robek. Tercabik-cabik. Bukan karena pisau. Rasa abu berasap di mulutku.

Tanganku terangkat kuat, dan kulihat bara api menyala di ujung-ujung jariku. Cakar-cakar berapi hidup yang tadi mencabik-cabik sepraiku hingga meninggalkan semacam luka sayatan.

Aku menggeser Sehun kuat-kuat dengan bahu, aku jatuh dari tempat tidur dan menghantam lemari kecil sebelum berlari ke kamar mandi dan jatuh berlutut di depan kloset, lalu muntah. Lagi. Lagi. Ujung-ujung jariku berdesis saat bersentuhan dengan porselen yang dingin.

Tangan besar yang hangat menarik rambutku ke belakang beberapa saat kemudian.

"Bernapaslah," kata Sehun. "Bayangkan mematikannya seperti mematikan lilin, satu per satu."

Aku menumpahkan isi perutku ke kloset lagi, gemetaran sementara cahaya panas meluap dan membanjir ke luar tubuhku, menyisakan genangan gelap dan kosong.

"Ya, itu boleh juga," katanya.

Saat aku memberanikan diri melihat tanganku yang berpegangan erat di kloset, bara api tadi sudah padam. Bahkan kekuatan di dalam urat nadiku, di dalam tulang-tulangku, kembali meredup.

"Aku bermimpi," kata Sehun saat aku muntah lagi, sambil memegangi rambutku. "Bukan aku yang ditawan olehnya, melainkan Kris dan Suho. Dan dia menusukkan sayap mereka ke tempat tidur dengan paku-paku, tidak ada yang bisa kulakukan untuk menghentikannya. Dia menyuruhku untuk menyaksikan, dan aku tidak punya pilihan lain kecuali melihat betapa aku telah mengecewakan mereka."

Aku berpegangan pada kloset, meludah sekali lagi, lalu meraih pembilas. Kupandangi airnya yang berpusar hingga habis sebelum aku menoleh untuk melihatnya. Jari-jarinya lembut, tetapi menggenggam rambutku dengan kuat.

"Kau tidak pernah mengecewakan mereka," kataku parau.

"Aku berbuat... hal-hal yang mengerikan untuk memastikan itu." Mata ungunya berpendar lemah dalam cahaya yang redup.

"Aku juga." Keringatku menempel seperti darah kedua peri itu….

Aku berputar, nyaris tak tepat waktu. Tangannya mengelus sepanjang lekuk punggungku dengan lembut, berulang kali aku memuntahkan makan malamku. Saat gelombang terakhir reda, aku berbisik, "Api?"

"Bakat dari Negeri Musim Gugur."

Aku tidak cukup kuat untuk merespons. Aku bersandar pada dinginnya bak mandi di dekatku dan menutup mata.

Saat terbangun, sinar matahari mengalir masuk melalui jendela, dan aku berada di tempat tidurku dengan seprai bersih dan diselimuti dengan nyaman.

••••

Aku menatap lereng gunung kecil yang berumput, gemetar melihat tudung kabut yang berembus. Di belakang kami, tanah membentang hingga ke tebing-tebing mengerikan dan gelombang laut yang gelap. Di depan sana, hanya ada gunung batu abu-abu berlumut yang berpuncak rata.

Sehun berdiri di sampingku, ada pedang panjang dengan dua mata bilah dan bersarung di punggungnya, pisau-pisau terikat di kakinya, terbalut celana yang kuasumsikan sebagai baju tempur Illyrian—kalau melihat dari apa yang dikenakan Kris dan Suho pada malam lalu. Celana gelapnya ketat, semacam kulit samak bersisik yang sudah usang dan lecet-lecet, membentuk kakinya yang baru kusadari begitu berotot.

Jaketnya yang ketat dibuat sesuai dengan sayap-sayapnya yang kini mengembang utuh, pelindung dari baja berwarna gelap dengan bekas goresan terpasang di bagian bahu dan lengan bawahnya.

Kalau perlengkapan yang dipakainya tidak cukup memberitahu ku akan bahaya macam apa yang akan kami hadapi hari ini—kalau perlengkapan serupa yang kupakai sendiri tidak cukup memberi gambaran—yang kubutuhkan hanyalah melihat gunung batu di hadapan kami satu kali saja dan aku langsung tahu ini tidak akan menyenangkan.

Satu jam yang lalu pikiranku begitu teralihkan di ruang kerja, dengan apa yang ditulis Sehun selagi dia membuat permohonan untuk berkunjung ke Negeri Musim Panas, sampai tidak terpikir olehku untuk menanyakan apa yang akan kami temui di sini.

Walau Sehun juga tidak memberi penjelasan yang lebih rinci selain 'meningkatkan hubungan diplomasi' tentang alasannya ingin berkunjung ke Negeri Musim Panas.

"Di mana kita?" tanyaku, kata-kata pertama kami sejak mengirai beberapa saat lalu. Velaris sejuk dan cerah, sedangkan tempat ini, apa pun ini, dingin membeku, terpencil, tandus. Hanya batu dan rumput dan kabut dan lautan.

"Di sebuah pulau di jantung Kepulauan Barat," jawab Sehun, sambil menatap gunung yang raksasa itu. "Dan itu," katanya sambil menunjuk, "adalah Penjara."

Tidak ada apa-apa dan tidak ada siapa-siapa di sekitar situ.

"Aku tidak melihat apa-apa."

"Batu itulah penjaranya. Dan di dalamnya terdapat makhluk-makhluk dan para kriminal paling buruk dan berbahaya yang pernah kau bayangkan."

Masuk ke sana—ke dalam batu itu, Kaki Gunung lainnya….

"Tempat ini," katanya, "dibangun sebelum Tuan Agung mana pun ada. Sebelum Prythian adalah Prythian. Sebagian penghuninya masih ingat seperti apa masa itu. Ingat masa-masa ketika keluarga Yuri, bukan keluargaku, yang menguasai wilayah utara."

"Kenapa Krystal tidak mau pergi kemari?"

"Karena dulu dia adalah tahanan di sini."

"Kusimpulkan bukan dalam tubuh yang sekarang."

Senyuman tajam. "Bukan. Sama sekali bukan."

Aku bergidik.

"Mendakinya akan menghangatkan darahmu," kata Sehun.

"Berhubung kita tidak bisa mengirai ke dalam atau terbang ke pintu masuknya—para penjaga menuntut para pengunjung untuk berjalan. Melalui jalur yang panjang."

Aku tidak bergerak. "Aku—" Kata itu tersangkut di tenggorokan. Aku harus masuk ke kaki gunung lainnya?

"Bisa membantu mengurangi kepanikan," katanya pelan, "untuk mengingatkan diriku bahwa aku berhasil keluar. Bahwa kita semua berhasil keluar."

"Hampir tidak berhasil." Aku berusaha bernapas. Aku tidak bisa, aku tidak bisa—"Kita berhasil keluar. Dan mungkin itu akan terjadi lagi."

Kabut dingin menggigit wajahku. Aku sungguh berusaha untuk mengambil langkah ke dapan. Tubuhku menolak untuk patuh.

Aku berusaha mengambil langkah lagi; aku berusaha untuk Yoona dan Jessica dan dunia manusia yang mungkin akan dihancurkan, tetapi... aku tidak bisa.

"Kumohon," bisikku. Aku tidak peduli jika itu berarti bahwa aku gagal pada hari pertama bekerja.

Sehun, seperti janjinya, tidak mengajukan pertanyaan apa pun ketika dia menggenggam tanganku dan membawa kami kembali ke Velaris yang disinari matahari musim dingin dan penuh warna

Aku tidak turun dari tempat tidur seharian setelah itu.

•

•

•

•

•


	18. Chapter 18

A COURT OF MIST AND FURY(REMAKE HUNKAI)

By : Sarah J. Maas

•

•

•

•

Bab 18

Krystal berdiri di kaki tempat tidurku.

Aku melonjak mundur, menghantam papan kepala tempat tidurku, dibutakan sinar matahari yang menerjang masuk, mencari-cari senjata, apa pun yang bisa digunakan.

"Pantas saja kau kurus sekali kalau memuntahkan isi perutmu setiap malam." Dia menghirup, bibirnya mengerut. "Kau bau muntah."

Kamar tidurku terkunci. Sehun bilang tidak ada yang bisa ke sini kecuali seizinnya, tetapi ternyata ada yang masuk.

Krystal melemparkan sesuatu ke tempat tidur. Kalung emas berliontin mutiara dan batu-batu biru keabuan. "Ini membantuku keluar dari Penjara. Pakailah, dan mereka tidak akan bisa menahanmu."

Aku tidak menyentuh kalung itu.

"Biarkan aku menjelaskan satu hal," kata Krystal, kedua tangannya mencengkeram kaki tempat tidur kayu berukir.

"Aku tidak gampang memberikan kalung itu. Tetapi kau boleh meminjamnya, selama kau mengerjakan apa yang perlu kau kerjakan, dan kembalikan setelah kau selesai. Kalau kau mengambilnya, aku akan menemukanmu, dan akibatnya tidak akan menyenangkan. Tetapi kau boleh memakainya ke Penjara."

Pada saat jariku menyentuh logam dingin dan batu itu, dia sudah keluar.

Sehun rupanya keliru dengan perumpamaan naga api.

•••••

Sehun terus-terusan memandangi kalung itu sambil mengerutkan keningnya selagi kami mendaki lereng Penjara, begitu curam sehingga terkadang kami harus merangkak ke atas.

Makin tinggi dan tinggi lagi kami mendaki, dan aku minum dari banyak sungai kecil yang mengalir di sela gundukan dan lubang lereng berumput dan berlumut itu. Di sekitar kami diliputi kabut, angin bertiup, gema rintihannya meredam bunyi langkah kaki kami.

Ketika aku memergoki Sehun memandang kalung itu untuk kesepuluh kalinya, aku berkata, "Apa?"

"Dia memberimu itu." Bukan pertanyaan.

"Jadi, memang serius," kataku. "Risikonya—"

"Jangan mengatakan apa pun kalau kau tidak mau yang lain mendengar." Dia menunjuk ke batu di atas kami.

"Penghuni-penghuni tahanan tidak ada kerjaan lain selain mendengarkan tanah dan batu untuk mencari gosip. Mereka akan menjual potongan informasi apa pun demi makanan, seks, mungkin sekadar udara untuk bernapas."

Aku bisa melakukan ini; aku bisa menguasai rasa takut ini. Krystal berhasil keluar dari sini. Tetap di luar. Kalung ini juga bisa membantuku bebas.

"Maafkan aku," kataku, "soal kemarin." Aku diam di tempat tidur selama berjam-jam kemarin, tak mampu bergerak atau berpikir.

Sehun mengulurkan tangannya untuk membantuku mendaki batu yang curam, dengan mudah mengangkatku ke tempatnya bertengger di puncak. Sudah lama sekali—terlalu lama—sejak terakhir kali aku berada di alam terbuka, menggunakan tubuhku, mengandalkan tubuhku. Napasku tersengal, bahkan dengan tubuh abadiku yang baru.

"Tidak ada yang harus dimaafkan," katanya. "Sekarang kau di sini."

Cukup pengecut karena aku tidak akan pergi tanpa kalung Krystal. Dia mengedip, "Aku tidak akan memotong gajimu."

Aku terlalu kehabisan napas untuk memelotot. Kami naik terus sampai bagian atas wajah gunung itu menjadi dinding di depan kami, tidak ada apa-apa kecuali lereng rumput yang menyibak di belakang, jauh di bawah, ke tempat mereka mengalir ke lautan yang ganas. Sehun mengeluarkan pedang dari punggungnya dengan gerakan gesit.

"Tidak usah kelihatan kaget begitu," katanya.

"Aku—aku belum pernah melihatmu menggunakan senjata." Kecuali pisau yang dirampasnya untuk menggorok leher Victoria pada akhirnya—untuk menyelamatkanku dari siksaan.

"Kris pasti tertawa puas kalau mendengar itu. Lalu, dia akan menantangku ke arena tanding."

"Dia bisa mengalahkanmu?"

"Pertarungan tangan kosong? Ya. Susah payah, tetapi dia bisa menang." Tidak ada keangkuhan, tidak ada kebanggaan.

"Kris adalah kesatria terbaik yang pernah kutemui di negeri mana pun, wilayah mana pun. Dia memimpin pasukanku karena alasan itu."

Aku tidak meragukan pernyataannya. Kalau laki-laki Illyrian yang lainnya... "Tangannya Suho… maksudku, bekas luka itu…. Bagaimana dia mendapatkannya?"

Sehun terdiam beberapa lama. Kemudian dia berkata dengan terlalu pelan, "Ayahnya punya dua putra yang sah, keduanya lebih tua dari Suho. Keduanya kejam dan manja. Mereka belajar dari ibu mereka, istri bangsawan itu. Selama sebelas tahun Suho tinggal di bawah asuhan ayahnya, dia memastikan ayahnya mengurung Suho di dalam sel tanpa jendela, tanpa cahaya. Mereka memperbolehkannya keluar selama satu jam setiap hari—memperbolehkannya bertemu dengan ibunya selama satu jam dalam seminggu. "

"Dia tidak diizinkan untuk dilatih, atau terbang, atau apa pun yang diteriakkan insting seorang Illyrian dalam dirinya. Saat usianya 8 tahun, kakak-kakaknya memutuskan untuk bersenang-senang dengan melihat apa efek minyak dan api terhadap bakat orang Illyrian yang bisa sembuh dengan cepat. Kesatria-kesatria di sana mendengar Suho menjerit-jerit. Tetapi terlambat untuk menyelamatkan tangannya."

Rasa mual menderaku. Berarti tiga tahun sejak kejadian itu dia masih tinggal bersama mereka. Kengerian apa lagi yang dialaminya sebelum dia dikirim ke kamp gunung itu?

"Apakah—apakah kakak-kakaknya dihukum?"

Wajah Sehun tak menyiratkan perasaan, seperti batu dan angin di sekeliling kami, ketika dia berkata dengan cepat dan sadis, "Pada akhirnya."

Terasa banyak keganasan dalam kata-kata itu sehingga alih-alih aku bertanya, "Kalau Yuri—apa yang dikerjakannya untukmu?"

"Yuri adalah orang yang akan kupanggil ketika nanti pasukan tentara gagal, juga ketika Kris dan Suho tewas."

Darahku membeku. "Jadi, dia bertugas untuk menunggu sampai saat itu?"

"Tidak. Sebagai Komando Tiga-ku, Yuri adalah pengawas kepemerintahan. Dia mengurus dinamika antara Kerajaan Mimpi Buruk dan Kerajaan Impian, serta menjalankan Velaris sekaligus Hewn. Kurasa dalam dunia fana, dia mungkin dianggap sebagai seorang ratu."

"Lalu, Krystal?"

"Tugasnya sebagai Komando Dua-ku, menempatkan dia sebagai penasihat politik, perpustakaan berjalan, dan pelaksana perkerjaan kotorku. Dia ditunjuk saat aku mendapatkan gelarku. Tetapi dia sudah menjadi sekutu, mungkin teman, jauh sebelum itu."

"Jika pasukan tentaramu gagal, jika Kris dan Suho tewas, dan bahkan Yuri juga…." Tiap kata terasa seperti es di lidahku.

Sehun berhenti meraih permukaan tebing batu di depan kami. "Jika hari itu tiba, aku akan mencari cara untuk mematahkan mantra pada Krystal dan melepaskannya ke dunia. Dan memintanya untuk mengakhiriku lebih dulu."

Demi Sang Ibu. "Apa dia sebenarnya?" Setelah obrolan kami tadi pagi, sepertinya bodoh aku bertanya seperti itu.

"Sesuatu yang lain. Sesuatu yang lebih buruk dari kita. Dan jika dia menemukan cara untuk melepaskan dirinya dari penjara tulang dan dagingnya... Semoga Sang Kaldron menyelamatkan kita semua."

Aku bergidik lagi dan menatap dinding batu terjal di atas. "Aku tidak bisa memanjat tebing batu gundul seperti itu."

"Tidak perlu," kata Sehun, menapakkan tangannya pada batu. Seperti fatamorgana, batu itu menghilang seperti riak cahaya.

Pintu gerbang pucat berukir berdiri di tempatnya, sangat tinggi hingga puncaknya hilang di tengah kabut.

Pintu gerbang yang terbuat dari tulang.

•••••

Gerbang tulang itu membuka tanpa suara, menyibak lorong gua hitam pekat yang tidak mirip gua mana pun yang pernah kulihat, bahkan Kaki Gunung sekalipun.

Aku menggenggam kalung di leherku, logamnya menghangat di balik telapak tanganku. Krystal bisa keluar dari sini.

Aku juga bisa.

Sehun menaruh tangan hangatnya di punggungku dan menuntunku ke dalam, tiga bola cahaya bulan berjumbul-jumbul di depan kami.

Tidak, tidak, tidak.

"Tarik napas," bisiknya di telingaku. "Satu napas."

"Di mana penjaganya?" Aku berhasil mengeluarkan kata-kata itu dari dadaku yang sesak.

"Mereka tinggal di dalam batu gunung ini," bisiknya, tangannya mencari tanganku dan membalutnya sambil menarik ku memasuki kegelapan abadi. "Mereka hanya keluar pada waktu pemberian makan atau untuk mengurus tahanan yang bermasalah. Mereka hanya bayangan-bayangan pikiran dan mantra kuno."

Dengan cahaya kecil mengambang di atas, aku berusaha untuk tidak melihat dinding-dinding kelabu di sana terlalu lama. Terutama karena bentuknya begitu kasar sehingga bagian-bagian permukaannya yang bergerigi bisa menyerupai hidung, atau alis tebal, atau bibir yang tersenyum jahat.

Alasnya kering bersih dari apa pun kecuali batu-batu kecil. Ada keheningan. Keheningan total selagi kami memutari belokan, dan cahaya terakhir dari dunia berkabut memudar menjadi hitam pekat.

Aku memusatkan perhatian pada napasku. Aku tidak bisa terjebak di sini; aku tidak bisa terkurung di tempat mati yang mengerikan ini.

Jalur itu meluncur jauh ke perut gunung, dan aku berpegangan erat pada jari-jari Sehun untuk menjaga langkahku. Pedang masih tergenggam di sebelah tangannya.

"Apakah semua Tuan Agung bisa masuk ke sini?" Kata-kata ku terlalu lirih hingga tertelan dalam kegelapan. Bahkan kekuatan yang bergelak di dalam urat nadiku menghilang, bersembunyi di dalam tulang-tulangku.

"Tidak. Penjara punya hukum sendiri; pulau ini mungkin bisa dianggap negeri yang kedelapan. Tetapi berada di dalam batas kekuasaanku, dan darahku menjadi kunci gerbangnya."

"Apakah kau bisa membebaskan tahanannya?"

"Tidak. Begitu hukuman diberikan dan tahanan melewati gerbang tadi... mereka menjadi milik Penjara. Mereka tidak akan pernah diperbolehkan keluar. Bagiku, memberikan hukuman di sini amat sangat serius."

"Apakah kau pernah—"

"Ya. Dan sekarang bukan waktunya untuk membicarakan itu." Dia meremas tanganku sebagai peringatan.

Kami terus berjalan mengarungi kegelapan.

Tidak ada pintu. Tidak ada cahaya.

Tidak ada suara. Bahkan tetesan air sekalipun.

Namun, aku bisa merasakan mereka.

Aku bisa merasakan mereka tidur, melangkah, mengusap, dan menggaruk sisi dinding yang lain dengan cakar.

Mereka purba, dan mereka kejam dalam cara yang tidak pernah kuketahui, bahkan tidak seperti Victoria. Mereka tak terbatas, sabar menunggu, dan telah mempelajari bahasa kegelapan serta bahasa batu.

"Berapa lama," engahku. "Berapa lama dia dulu berada di sini?" Aku tidak berani menyebut namanya.

"Krystal pernah mencari tahu dari arsip di kuil-kuil dan perpustakaan tertua kami. Dia hanya menemukan informasi samar yang menyebutkan bahwa Krystal masuk sebelum Prythian terbagi menjadi beberapa negeri—dan muncul ketika negeri-negeri itu sudah berdiri. Tanggal penahanannya ditulis dalam bahasa tertulis kami. Aku tidak tahu berapa lama tepatnya dia berada di sini—beberapa milenia sepertinya tebakan yang masuk akal.

Kengerian bergejolak di dalam perutku. "Kau tidak pernah bertanya?"

"Untuk apa? Dia akan memberitahuku kalau perlu."

"Dari mana dia berasal?" Bros yang diberikan Sehun untuknya adalah hadiah yang begitu kecil untuk ukuran monster yang pernah tinggal di sini.

"Aku tidak tahu. Meski ada legenda yang menyatakan bahwa ketika dunia dilahirkan, ada... robekan pada kain alam-alam dunia ini. Bahwa di tengah-tengah kegemparan Pembentukan, makhluk-makhluk dari dunia-dunia luar bisa menyelinap masuk melalui robekan-robekan itu ke dunia lain. Tetapi kemudian robekan-robekan itu menutup sendiri, dan makhluk-makhluk itu bisa terjebak, tanpa bisa pulang kembali."

Lebih menyeramkan daripada yang bisa kubayangkan—baik monster-monster yang masuk keluar antara dunia-dunia itu, dan kengerian dalam keadaan terjebak di alam lain.

"Menurutmu dia adalah salah satunya?"

"Menurutku dia adalah satu-satunya dari jenisnya, dan tidak ada catatan akan keberadaan yang lain. Bahkan Suriel pun ada beberapa, walau sedikit. Tetapi dia, dan beberapa yang ada di Penjara... Menurutku mereka datang dari tempat lain. Dan sejak lama sekali mereka mencari jalan pulang."

Aku bergidik di balik pakaian kulit berlapis beledu, napasku mengepul di depanku.

Turun, terus turun, dan waktu kehilangan kendalinya.

Mungkin kami berjalan selama berjam-jam atau berhari-hari, dan hanya berhenti pada saat tubuhku yang tak berguna dan tak berdaya membutuhkan air. Bahkan saat aku minum, dia tidak melepaskan tanganku. Seakan-akan batu itu bisa menelan ku selamanya. Kupastikan waktu-waktu istirahatku berlangsung cepat dan jarang-jarang.

Kami masih terus berjalan, lebih dalam. Hanya cahaya dan tangannya yang membuatku tidak merasa seperti sedang terjun bebas ke dalam kegelapan. Sesaat bau busuk sel bawah tanahku dulu memenuhi hidungku, dan gersik jerami lembap menggelitik pipiku.

Tangan Sehun menggenggam lebih erat. "Sedikit lagi."

"Kita pasti sudah hampir sampai di dasar."

"Sudah lewat. Si Pengukir Tulang dikurung di bawah akar gunung."

"Siapa dia? Apa dia?" Aku hanya diberi pengarahan singkat tentang apa yang harus kukatakan—sama sekali tidak menyinggung apa yang akan kulihat. Pasti supaya aku tidak terlalu panik.

"Tidak ada yang tahu. Dia akan muncul dalam wujud yang dia inginkan."

"Pengubah wujud?"

"Ya dan tidak. Dia akan muncul sebagai sesuatu di matamu, dan aku bisa saja berdiri di sebelahmu tetapi melihat sesuatu yang lain."

Aku berusaha tidak mengerah seperti ternak. "Lalu, mengukir tulang?"

"Nanti kau lihat sendiri." Sehun berhenti di depan lempeng batu yang rata. Lorongnya masih terus ke bawah, ke dalam kegelapan yang kekal. Udaranya sedikit dan padat. Bahkan embusan napasku di udara dingin ini rasanya pendek-pendek.

Sehun akhirnya melepaskan tanganku, hanya untuk menapakkan tangannya lagi pada permukaan batu. Batu itu beriak di balik telapak tangannya, membentuk… sebuah pintu.

Seperti gerbang di atas, pintu itu berwarna putih tulang. Pada permukaannya terukir banyak sekali gambar: flora dan fauna, lautan dan awan, bintang-bintang dan bulan, bayi dan tengkorak, makhluk-makhluk cantik dan buruk rupa.

Pintu itu berayun. Sel di dalamnya gelap gulita, nyaris tidak bisa dibedakan dari lorong di luar.

"Aku mengukir tiap pintu tahanan di tempat ini," ujar suara kecil di dalamnya, "tetapi pintuku sendiri tetap menjadi kesukaanku."

"Aku setuju," kata Sehun. Dia melangkah masuk, cahaya yang menjumbul di depan menerangi seorang anak laki-laki berambut hitam yang duduk bersandar pada dinding di ujung ruangan, mata biru cemerlangnya mengawasi Sehun, lalu meluncur ke arah aku mengintip di ambang pintu.

Sehun merogoh isi kantong yang tak kusadari dibawanya—tidak, kantong yang diambilnya dari alam lain untuk tempat penyimpanan. Dia melemparkan sesuatu kepada anak laki-laki itu, yang kelihatannya tidak lebih dari 8 tahun. Benda putih berkilat dan berkeletak di lantai batu kasar. Tulang lagi, panjang dan kuat, serta bergerigi di salah satu ujungnya.

"Tulang anak sapi yang digunakan Kai untuk membunuh Cacing Middengard pada serangan terakhir," kata Sehun.

Darahku membeku. Banyak tulang yang kupasang di dalam jebakanku—aku tidak tahu mana yang membunuh cacing itu. Aku juga tak mengira ada yang tahu.

"Masuklah." Hanya itu yang diucapkan si Pengukir Tulang, dan tidak ada kepolosan ataupun kebaikan dalam suara anak kecil itu.

Aku maju selangkah dan berhenti.

"Sudah satu abad," kata anak laki-laki itu, sambil mengawasi ku dengan tajam, "sejak sesuatu yang baru datang ke dunia ini."

"Halo," bisikku.

Senyuman anak itu menyiratkan ejekan yang polos. "Apakah kau takut?"

"Ya," jawabku. Jangan pernah berbohong—adalah perintah pertama Sehun.

Anak itu berdiri, tetapi tetap di tempat. "Kai," gumamnya, menelengkan kepala.

Bola cahaya peri membuat rambut hitam pekatnya terlihat keperakan. "Kai-ah," katanya lagi, meresapi tiap suku katanya seolah-olah dia bisa merasakannya. Akhirnya, dia menegakkan kepalanya kembali. "Ke mana kau pergi saat kau mati?"

"Satu pertanyaan untuk satu pertanyaan," jawabku, sesuai instruksi yang diberikan kepadaku saat sarapan.

Si Pengukir Tulang memiringkan kepalanya ke arah Sehun. "Kau dari dulu memang lebih pandai dibandingkan leluhurmu." Matanya menyala ke arahku. "Ceritakan ke mana kau pergi, apa yang kau lihat, lalu aku akan menjawab pertanyaan mu."

Sehun mengangguk sekilas kepadaku, tetapi matanya waspada. Karena apa yang ditanyakan anak itu...

Aku harus mengatur napas untuk berpikir—untuk mengingat.

Akan tetapi, ada banyak darah dan kematian dan rasa sakit dan teriakan—dan Victoria mematahkanku, membunuhku pelan-pelan, dan di sanalah Sehun, berteriak marah selagi aku mati. Chanyeol berlutut di depan singgasananya, memohon supaya dia tidak membunuhku... Namun, begitu banyak kesakitan, dan aku ingin mengakhirinya, ingin semuanya berhenti.

Sehun membeku sementara dia mengawasi si Pengukir Tulang, seolah-olah ingatan itu dengan bebas menembus pertahanan mental yang sudah kupastikan terpasang. Aku bertanya-tanya apakah dia mengira aku menyerah.

Aku mengepalkan tanganku kuat-kuat. Aku tetap hidup; aku keluar dari sana. Aku akan keluar hari ini.

"Aku mendengar suara patah," ujarku. Kepala Sehun seketika memutar ke arahku.

"Aku mendengar suara patah ketika dia mematahkan leherku. Aku mendengarnya di telingaku, tetapi juga di dalam tengkorakku. Sebelum pergi, awalnya aku hanya merasakan denyutan rasa sakit."

Mata ungu si Pengukir Tulang itu tampak berpendar lebih terang.

"Setelah itu gelap. Kegelapan yang berbeda dari tempat ini. Tetapi di sana ada... benang," kataku. "Tambatan. Dan aku menariknya, kemudian tiba-tiba aku bisa melihat. Bukan melalui mataku, melainkan matanya," tuturku, memiringkan kepalaku ke arah Sehun.

Aku membuka kepalan tanganku yang bertato. "Saat itu aku tahu aku sudah mati, dan hanya tersisa secercah roh, berpegangan pada benang ikatan perjanjian kami."

"Tetapi apakah ada orang lain di sana—apakah kau melihat sesuatu di sana?"

"Yang ada hanya ikatan itu di dalam gelap."

Wajah Sehun memucat, mulutnya merapat segaris.

"Dan ketika aku sudah menjadi Buatan dalam wujud baru," sambungku, "aku mengikuti ikatan itu untuk kembali kepada diriku. Aku tahu tempatku pulang ada di ujung lain ikatan itu. Barulah ada cahaya. Seperti berenang ke permukaan anggur yang berkilauan…."

"Apakah saat itu kau takut?"

"Yang aku inginkan hanyalah kembali ke orang-orang di sekitarku. Aku sangat menginginkannya hingga aku tak punya ruang untuk rasa takut. Yang terburuk sudah terjadi, dan kegelapan itu tenang dan sunyi. Rasanya melebur di sana bukan hal yang buruk. Tetapi aku ingin kembali pulang. Jadi, kuikuti ikatan itu sampai kembali."

"Tidak ada dunia lain," desak si Pengukir Tulang.

"Jika memang ada, aku tidak melihatnya."

"Tidak ada cahaya, tidak ada portal?"

Ke mana tujuan pertanyaanmu? Kalimat itu nyaris melompat dari lidahku. "Hanya ada kedamaian dan kegelapan."

"Apakah kau berwujud dalam tubuh?"

"Tidak."

"Apa—"

"Sudah cukup pertanyaanmu," sela Sehun lembut—suaranya seperti beledu yang melapisi besi paling tajam. "Kau bilang satu pertanyaan untuk satu pertanyaan. Kau sudah bertanya..." Dia menghitung dengan jarinya, "enam kali."

Si Pengukir Tulang bersandar ke dinding dan merosot sampai terduduk. "Sebenarnya, jarang sekali aku bertemu dengan orang yang kembali dari kematian. Maafkan aku karena ingin mengintip ke balik tirai." Dia mengayunkan tangannya dengan gemulai ke arahku. "Bertanyalah."

"Jika tidak ada tubuh—hanya ada sepotong kecil tulang," ujarku sekuat yang kubisa, "apakah ada cara untuk menghidupkan kembali orang itu? Memberinya tubuh baru, menaruh jiwanya ke dalamnya?"

Matanya berkilat. "Apakah jiwanya diawetkan dengan cara tertentu? Di dalamnya?"

Aku berusaha tidak membayangkan cincin yang dipakai Victoria, jiwa yang dikurungnya di dalam cincin itu untuk menyaksikan tiap kengerian dan keburukan. "Ya."

"Tidak ada cara."

Aku nyaris mendesah lega.

"Kecuali..." Anak itu memantul-mantulkan tiap jari ke ibu jarinya, tangannya seperti serangga pucat yang bergerak-gerak. "Dulu kala, sebelum ada Peri Agung, sebelum ada manusia, ada sebuah kaldron. Mereka bilang, semua sihir ada di dalamnya, dan dunia dilahirkan di dalamnya. Tetapi kaldron itu jatuh ke tangan-tangan yang salah. Lalu, mereka menggunakannya untuk melakukan hal-hal besar dan mengerikan. "

"Ada benda-benda yang ditempa dengannya— benda-benda jahat, hingga akhirnya dicuri kembali oleh kaldron itu dengan pengorbanan besar. Kaldron itu tidak bisa dihancurkan, karena dialah yang membuat segala Buatan. Jika dirusak, maka keberadaan kehidupan akan menghilang. Maka benda itu disembunyikan. Dan dilupakan. Hanya dengan kaldron itu sesuatu yang sudah mati bisa ditempa kembali."

Wajah Sehun tertutup topeng yang tenang. "Di mana mereka menyembunyikannya?"

"Beri tahu aku sebuah rahasia yang tidak diketahui orang lain, Tuan Malam, maka aku akan memberi tahu rahasiaku kepadamu."

Aku bersiap untuk mendengar kebenaran mengerikan apa pun yang akan tercetus. Akan tetapi, Sehun berkata, "Lutut kananku terasa sakit menusuk saat hujan. Cedera karena Perang, dan sejak itu masih sakit."

Si Pengukir Tulang terbahak keras, bahkan ketika aku melongo ke arah Sehun.

"Sejak dulu kau memang kesukaanku," katanya, memberikan senyum yang tak sedikit pun menyerupai senyuman anak-anak. "Baiklah. Sang Kaldron disembunyikan di dasar danau beku di Lapplund."

Sehun mulai menghadapku, seakan-akan mau pergi ke sana saat itu juga, tetapi kemudian si Pengukir Tulang menambahkan, "Sudah sangat lama menghilang." Sehun berhenti.

"Aku tidak tahu ke mana pergi nya—atau di mana Sang Kaldron sekarang. Seribu tahun sebelum kau lahir, tiga kaki yang menopang Sang Kaldron berhasil dipotong dengan tujuan untuk mematahkan sebagian kekuatannya. Berhasil, walau sedikit. Mencopot kakinya sama saja seperti memotong buku-buku jari."

" Mengganggu, tetapi kau masih bisa menggunakan bagian tangan lainnya dengan sedikit kesulitan. Kaki-kaki Sang Kaldron disembunyikan di tiga kuil berbeda: Cesere, Sangravah, dan Itica. Jika kaki-kaki itu sudah hilang, kemungkinan Sang Kaldron sudah aktif kembali—dan bahwa pemegangnya menginginkan Sang Kaldron dengan kekuatan utuh tanpa kepulannya kurang setitik pun."

Itulah sebabnya kuil-kuil itu dirampok. Untuk mendapatkan kaki-kaki agar Sang Kaldron bisa berdiri dan kekuatannya utuh seperti semula. Sehun hanya berkata, "Kurasa kau tidak tahu siapa yang sekarang memiliki Sang Kaldron."

Si Pengukir Tulang menunjukkan jari kecilnya ke arahku. "Kalau kau berjanji akan memberiku tulangnya kelak dia mati, aku akan memikirkannya." Aku membeku, tetapi anak itu tertawa. "Tidak—kurasa bahkan kau sekalipun tidak akan membuat janji seperti itu, Sehun."

Kupikir ekspresi wajah Sehun tampak seperti peringatan. "Terima kasih untuk bantuanmu," katanya, menaruh tangannya di punggungku untuk menuntunku keluar.

Namun, jika dia tahu... Aku berbalik lagi menghadap makhluk anak kecil itu. "Ada pilihan—dalam Kematian," ujarku.

Mata itu dipenuhi api biru.

Tangan Sehun berkontraksi di punggungku, tetapi tetap diam. Hangat, mantap. Aku bertanya-tanya apakah sentuhan itu sebenarnya untuk meyakinkannya bahwa aku masih di sini, masih bernapas.

Aku melanjutkan, "Aku tahu bahwa aku bisa hanyut ke dalam gelap. Tetapi aku memilih untuk melawan—untuk bertahan lebih lama lagi. Aku tahu bahwa kalau aku mau, aku bisa menghilang. Dan mungkin di sana ada dunia baru, alam peristirahatan dan kedamaian. Tetapi aku belum siap untuk itu—tidak ingin pergi sendirian ke sana. Aku tahu ada sesuatu yang lain menunggu di balik kegelapan itu. Sesuatu yang baik."

Untuk sesaat mata biru itu berpendar lebih terang.

Lalu, anak itu berkata, "Kau tahu siapa yang memiliki Sang Kaldron, Sehun. Siapa yang merampok kuil-kuil itu. Kau datang kemari hanya untuk memastikan tebakanmu selama ini benar."

"Raja Hybern."

Rasa takut membelah urat-urat nadiku dan mengumpul di perutku. Aku seharusnya tidak perlu terkejut, aku seharusnya tahu.

Makhluk itu tidak berkata apa-apa lagi. Menanti kebenaran lainnya.

Maka, kuberikan potongan yang hancur lagi dariku. "Saat Victoria memaksaku membunuh peri-peri itu, jika yang ketiga bukan Chanyeol, aku akan menusukkan pisau itu ke jantungku sendiri pada akhirnya."

Sehun mematung.

"Aku tahu aku tidak bisa kembali setelah apa yang kuperbuat," kataku, bertanya-tanya apakah api biru di matanya bisa membakar hangus jiwaku yang rusak.

"Dan setelah aku mematahkan kutukan, begitu aku sudah menyelamatkan mereka, aku hanya ingin mendapat tambahan waktu untuk membelokkan pisau ke dadaku sendiri. Aku baru memutuskan ingin hidup ketika dia membunuhku, dan aku tahu aku belum menyelesaikan apa pun... apa pun tugasku di dunia."

Aku memberanikan diri melirik Sehun, dan ada sesuatu yang mirip dengan keputusasaan di wajah tampannya. Hilang dalam sekejap.

Bahkan si Pengukir Tulang berkata dengan lembut, "Dengan Sang Kaldron, kau bisa melakukan hal-hal selain membangkitkan yang mati. Kau bisa meruntuhkan tembok pelindung."

Satu-satunya yang melindungi tanah manusia—keluargaku—dari, bukan hanya Hybern, melainkan peri-peri lainnya juga.

"Sepertinya Hybern tidak terdengar selama bertahun-tahun karena sedang memburu Sang Kaldron, mempelajari rahasia-rahasianya. Menghidupkan kembali yang mati mungkin sekadar tes awal setelah kaki-kaki Sang Kaldron dipasang kembali—dan sekarang dia tahu bahwa Sang Kaldron memiliki energi murni, kekuatan murni. Dan seperti sihir lainnya, kekuatan itu bisa habis digunakan. Oleh karena itu, dia membiarkannya beristirahat, membiarkannya mengumpulkan kekuatan—mempelajari rahasia-rahasianya untuk memberikan energi tambahan, kekuatan tambahan."

"Apakah ada cara untuk menghentikannya?" bisikku.

Hening. Keheningan yang penuh harap dan penantian.

Suara Sehun serak ketika dia berkata, "Jangan beri dia—"

"Ketika Sang Kaldron dibuat," sela si Pengukir Tulang, "pembuatnya yang gelap menggunakan sisa bijih besinya untuk membuat sebuah buku. Buku Napas. Di dalamnya, dengan kata-kata yang diukir, terdapat mantra-mantra untuk meniadakan kekuatan Sang Kaldron—atau mengendalikan sepenuhnya. Tetapi setelah Perang, buku itu dibagi menjadi dua. Satu bagian diberikan kepada para Peri Agung, satu bagian lagi kepada enam ratu manusia. Itu bagian dari Pakta, murni simbolis, karena Sang Kaldron sudah hilang selama seribu tahun sehingg dianggap mitos."

" Buku itu diyakini tidak berbahaya, karena yang datang adalah yang diharapkan—dan hanya Buatan yang bisa mengartikan mantra-mantra itu dan memanggil kekuatannya. Tidak ada makhluk yangdilahirkan ke dunia yang bisa mengendalikannya, maka para Tuan Agung dan manusia-manusia itu menganggapnya sekadar peninggalan sejarah, tetapi jika buku itu ada di tangan sesuatu yang dibentuk kembali... Tentunya kau harus menguji teori ini terlebih dulu, tetapi itu mungkin."

Matanya menyipit hingga membantuk garis, lalu kusadari... kusadari...

"Jadi, sekarang Tuan Agung Musim Panas memiliki bagian kita, dan para ratu yang kini bertakhta menyimpan bagian lainnya di bawah istana mereka yang gemerlapan di dekat laut. Bagian yang berada di Prythian dijaga, dilindungi dengan mantra berdarah yang hanya bisa dibuka oleh Tuan Agun Musim Panas sendiri. Yang dipegang oleh para ratu fana. Mereka banyak akal ketika mereka menerima hadiah itu. "

"Mereka menggunakan kaum kita untuk memantrai buku itu, untuk mengikatnya—sehingga jika buku itu dicuri, jika, katakan saja, ada seorang Tuan Agung yang mengirai ke dalam istana mereka untuk mencurinya... buku itu akan meleleh menjadi bijih besi dan menghilang. Buku itu harus diberikan secara rela oleh seorang ratu fana, tanpa melibatkan tipu daya, tanpa sihir."

Sedikit tawa. "Manusia memang makhluk menyenangkan dan cerdas." Si Pengukir Tulang tampak larut dalam kenangan purba.

Dia menggelengkan kepalanya. "Pertemukan kedua bagian Buku Napas itu dan kau bisa memadamkan kekuatan Sang Kaldron. Semoga bisa, sebelum kekuatannya kembali penuh dan menghancurkan tembok pelindung."

Aku tidak repot-repot mengucapkan terima kasih atas informasi yang diberitahukannya kepada kami. Aku terpaksa mengucapkan semua kebenaran itu—dan masih bisa merasakan Sehun yang terus memperhatikanku. Seolah-olah dia sudah menduga, tetapi tidak pernah percaya seberapa parah aku dihancurkan Victoria saat itu.

Kami berpaling, tangannya meluncur dari punggungku dan kembali menggenggam tanganku. Sentuhannya ringan, lembut. Namun, tiba-tiba aku tidak punya kekuatan untuk balas menggenggamnya.

Makhluk itu memungut tulang yang dibawakan Sehun untuknya dan menimbang-nimbangnya dengan tangannya yang seperti anak kecil. "Aku akan mengukir kematianmu di sini, Kai."

Naik dan terus naik ke kegelapan yang tadi kami lewati, melalui batu-batu tertidur dan monster-monster yang tinggal di dalamnya. Akhirnya aku berkata kepada Sehun, "Apa yang kau lihat?"

"Kau duluan."

"Seorang anak laki-laki—kira-kira 8 tahun; berambut gelap dan bermata biru."

Sehun bergidik—gestur paling manusiawi yang pernah kulihat darinya.

"Apa yang kau lihat?" desakku.

"Max," jawab Sehun. "Dia muncul persis seperti MaX terakhir kali aku melihatnya. Saat bertarung melawan Victoria hingga tewas."

Aku tidak ingin mencari tahu bagaimana si Pengukir Tulang tahu siapa yang kami tanyakan kepadanya.

•

•

•

•


	19. Chapter 19

A COURT OF MIST AND FURY(REMAKE HUNKAI)

By : Sarah J. Maas

•

•

•

•

Bab 19

"Krystal memang benar," ujar Sehun dengan malas, bersandar ke ambang pintu ruang duduk di rumah bandar. "Kalian memang seperti anjing yang menungguku pulang. Mungkin aku harus membeli kudapan."

Kris memberinya gestur kasar dari sofa di depan perapian, satu tangannya menggantung pada sandaran di belakang Yuri. Meski tiap bagian tubuhnya yang kuat dan berotot memperlihatkan sikap santai, ada ketegangan di rahangnya, gelungan energi di sana memberitahuku bahwa mereka sudah menunggu cukup lama.

Suho diam di samping jendela, nyaman dalam Kepompong bayangannya, serpihan salju bertaburan di halaman dan jalan di belakangnya. Sementara Krystal...

Tidak tampak di mana pun. Aku tidak yakin apakah aku lega atau tidak. Aku harus mencarinya untuk segera mengembalikan kalungnya—jika peringatan dari Sehun dan dirinya sendiri memang bisa dipercaya.

Basah dan kedinginan karena kabut dan angin yang mengejar kami di Penjara, aku pun berjalan dari sofa menuju kursi berlengan yang dibentuk mengikuti sayap Illyrian, seperti kebanyakan furnitur lainnya di sini. Aku meregangkan tubuhku yang kaku ke arah perapian, dan menahan erangan merasakan nikmatnya panas.

"Bagaimana tadi?" tanya Yuri, sambil duduk tegak di samping Kris. Hari ini dia tanpa gaun, hanya celana hitam dan sweter biru yang praktis.

"Si Pengukir Tulang," kata Sehun, "adalah penggosip usil yang senang mengorek-ngorek urusan orang lain terlalu jauh."

"Tetapi?" desak Kris, menopang kedua tangannya di lutut, sayapnya terlipat rapat.

"Tetapi," kata Sehun, "dia juga bisa sangat membantu—saat dia memilih untuk membantu. Dan tampaknya kita harus mulai melakukan keahlian kita."

Aku meregangkan jari-jariku yang mati rasa, puas membiarkan mereka berdiskusi, memerlukan waktu untuk mengumpulkan kembali diriku, untuk membuang apa yang tadi kuungkapkan kepada si Pengukir Tulang.

Apa yang harus kulakukan dengan buku itu seperti yang diisyaratkan si Pengukir Tulang? Tentang kemampuan-kemampuan yang mungkin kumiliki?

Maka Sehun menceritakan tentang Sang Kaldron kepada mereka, dan alasan di balik perampokan-perampokan kuil—dan tidak menyinggung apa pun tentang apa yang kuungkap sebagai pertukaran informasi.

Suho muncul dari rangkaian bayangannya dan mengajukan paling banyak pertanyaan; wajah dan suaranya tetap tak terbaca. Kris, tanpa Disangka, terus diam—seolah-olah sang jenderal itu paham bahwa teman pelantun bayangannya tahu apa saja informasi yang diperlukan, dan sibuk membuat penaksiran untuk pasukan tentaranya sendiri.

Setelah Sehun selesai menyampaikan, ahli mata-matanya berkata, "Aku akan mengontak sumber-sumberku di Negeri Musim Panas untuk mencari tahu di mana separuh bagian Buku Napas disembunyikan. Aku bisa terbang ke dunia manusia sendirian untuk menentukan di mana mereka menyimpan bagian bukunya sebelum kita meminta."

"Tidak perlu," kata Sehun. "Dan aku tidak memercayakan informasi ini kepada siapa pun selain kita yang di sini, bahkan kepada sumber-sumbermu. Kecuali Krystal."

"Mereka bisa dipercaya," kata Suho bagai baja yang tenang, tangannya yang berbekas luka mencengkeram bagian samping baju kulitnya.

Sehun hanya menjawab, "Kita tidak akan mengambil risiko yang terkait dengan hal ini." Dia balas menatap Suho, dan samar-samar aku bisa mendengar kata-kata Sehun yang tak terucap kepadanya, Ini bukan penilaian atau refleksi dirimu, Suho. Sama sekali bukan.

Suho tak menampakkan setitik pun emosi saat dia Mengangguk, kepalan tangannya terbuka.

"Jadi, apa yang sudah kau rencanakan?" sela Yuri-mungkin demi Suho.

Sehun mengambil kotoran tak terlihat dari baju tempur kulitnya. Ketika dia mengangkat kepalanya, mata ungunya jernih bercahaya. "Raja Hybern merampok salah satu kuil kita untuk mendapatkan bagian Sang Kaldron yang hilang. Sejauh yang kutahu, itu merupakan aksi perang—sebuah indikasi bahwa Yang Mulia tidak tertarik untuk membujukku."

"Dia mungkin mengingat dengan aliansi kita kepada manusia pada saat Perang," kata Kris. "Dia tidak akan membuka rencananya demi membujukmu. Dan aku bertaruh, sebagian dari kaki tangan Victoria melapor kepadanya tentang apa yang terjadi di Kaki Gunung. Tentang bagaimana semua berakhir, maksudku." Jakun Kris naik turun.

Itu ketika Sehun mencoba membunuh Victoria.

Aku menurunkan tanganku dari atas api.

Sehun berkata, "Benar. Tetapi ini berarti pasukan Hybern sudah berhasil menyusup ke tanah kita tanpa terdeteksi. Aku berencana membalasnya."

Demi Sang Ibu. Kris dan Yuri hanya tersenyum nakal dan senang. "Dengan cara apa?" tanya Yuri.

Sehun melipat tangannya. "Perlu rencana yang matang. Tetapi jika Sang Kaldron ada di Hybern, maka kita harus ke Hybern. Untuk mengambilnya kembali... atau menggunakan Buku Napas untuk memadamkan kekuatannya."

Sebagian diriku yang pengecut dan menyedihkan mulai gemetaran.

"Hybern pasti dipasang banyak penangkal dan pelindung di sekelilingnya seperti di sini," cetus Suho. "Kita perlu menemukan cara untuk masuk tanpa terdeteksi terlebih dulu."

Anggukan singkat. "Itu sebabnya kita mulai sekarang. Sementara kita memburu buku itu. Jadi, ketika kita sudah mendapatkan kedua bagiannya, kita bisa bergerak cepat—sebelum kabar bahwa kita memiliki buku itu telanjur bocor."

Kris mengangguk, kemudian bertanya, "Bagaimana kau akan mendapatkan bukunya?"

Aku menguatkan diri saat Sehun berkata, "Berhubung benda-benda ini dimantrai langsung kepada Tuan Agung tertentu, dan hanya bisa ditemukan melalui kesaktian mereka... Maka, selain perannya untuk menangani Buku Napas itu, tampaknya kita sudah punya detektor sendiri."

Sekarang mereka semua memandangku.

Aku berjengit. "Mungkin, kata si Pengukir Tulang saat mengatakan bahwa aku mampu melacaknya. Kau tidak tahu pasti..." Kata-kataku memudar saat Sehun menyeringai.

"Kau memiliki inti dari tujuh cap ibu jari. Jika kami menyembunyikan sesuatu, dan kami membuatnya atau melindunginya dengan kesaktian kami, tak peduli di mana benda itu disembunyikan, kau akan bisa melacaknya melalui kesaktian sihir itu sendiri."

"Kau tidak tahu itu secara pasti," sangkalku lagi.

"Memang tidak, tetapi ada cara untuk mengujinya." Sehun masih tersenyum.

"Mulai lagi," gerutu Kris.

Yuri memberikan pandangan peringatan kepada Suho seolah-olah bilang untuk tidak mengorbankan dirinya kali ini. Ahli mata-mata itu hanya membalas dengan tatapan bingung.

Aku mungkin hanya akan bersantai-santai di kursi sambil menonton mereka adu keras kepala kalau Sehun tidak berkata, "Dengan kemampuan-kemampuanmu, Kai, kau bisa menemukan separuh bagian bukunya di Negeri Musim Panas, dan mematahkan penangkal yang meliputinya. Tetapi aku tidak akan mengandalkan perkataan makhluk itu, atau membawamu ke sana tanpa mengujinya dulu. "

"Itu supaya Memastikan kemampuanmu bisa diandalkan saat kita memerlukannya, dan saat kita mencari buku itu, serta memastikan kau—kita tidak akan gagal. Jadi, kita akan melakukan perjalanan kecil lagi. Untuk melihat apakah kau bisa mendapatkan barang berharga milikku yang sudah lama hilang dariku."

"Sial," cetus Yuri, sambil memasukkan kedua tangannya ke dalam lipatan sweternya yang tebal.

"Ke mana?" Aku berhasil mengucapkannya.

Suho-lah yang menjawab. "Ke si Penenun."

Sehun mengangkat tangannya saat Kris membuka mulut. "Tes ini," katanya, "untuk melihat apakah Kai bisa mengidentifikasi benda milikku di antara harta benda si Penenun. Saat kita ke Negeri Musim Panas nanti, Jin mungkin sudah memantrai bagian bukunya sehingga terlihat berbeda, terasa berbeda."

"Demi Sang Kaldron, Sehun," bentak Yuri, menjejakkan kedua kakinya di karpet. "Apa kau sudah gila—"

"Siapa itu Penenun?" desakku.

"Makhluk purba yang kejam," jawab Suho, lalu aku mengawasi bekas luka samar di sayapnya, di lehernya, dan bertanya-tanya berapa banyak kejadian seperti itu yang dia alami selama hidup abadinya. Apakah lebih buruk dari orang-orang yang masih berhubungan darah dengannya.

"Yang tidak seharusnya diusik," tambahnya sambil menatap Sehun. "Carilah cara lain untuk menguji kemampuannya."

Sehun hanya mengangkat bahunya dan memandangku.

Membiarkan aku memilih. Selalu—selalu menyerahkan pilihan kepadaku akhir-akhir ini. Akan tetapi, dia tidak mengizinkan ku kembali ke Negeri Musim Semi saat dua kunjunganku saat itu—kerena dia tahu aku perlu pergi dari sana.

Aku menggigit bibir bawahku, menimbang-nimbang risikonya, menanti rasa takut dan emosi. Kejadian siang tadi sudah menguras habis seluruh persediaan rasa takut dan emosiku.

"Pengukir Tulang, Penenun... Apakah kalian tidak bisa menyebut nama yang sebenarnya saja?"

Kris tertawa, dan Yuri kembali bersandar di bantalan sofa.

Hanya Sehun, tampaknya, yang paham bahwa itu bukan sepenuhnya candaan. Wajahnya tegang. Seakan-akan dia tahu persis seberapa lelahnya aku—bagaimana aku terguncang memikirikan si Penenun ini, tetapi setelah Pengukir Tulang serta apa yang kuungkap kepadanya… aku tidak bisa merasakan apa-apa lagi.

Sehun berkata kepadaku, "Bagaimana kalau menambah satu nama lagi dalam daftar itu?"

"Aku tidak terlalu senang mendengarnya," Yuri berkata demikian.

"Duta," kata Sehun, mengabaikan sepupunya. "Duta Negeri Malam—untuk dunia manusia."

Suho berkata, "Sudah lima ratus tahun tidak ada yang menjabatnya, Sehun."

"Juga tidak ada manusia yang diubah menjadi abadi sejak itu." Tatapan Sehun bertemu dengan tatapanku.

"Dunia manusia harus bersiap-siap seperti kita—terutama jika Raja Hybern berencana untuk meruntuhkan tembok pelindung dan melancarkan pasukannya ke sana. Kita memerlukan separuh bagian lain buku itu dari ratu-ratu fana—dan jika kita tidak bisa menggunakan sihir untuk memengaruhi mereka, maka mereka harus membawakan bukunya untuk kita."

Keheningan lagi. Di luar jendela, tampak embusan salju melintas di jalanan, bertaburan di jalan batu.

Sehun menyentakkan dagunya kepadaku. "Kau adalah seorang peri abadi—dengan hati manusia. Bahkan dengan wujud itu, kalau kau memijakkan kaki di benua itu, kau akan... diburu karenanya. Jadi, kita buat sebuah wilayah netral. Tempat manusia memercayai kita—memercayai kau, Kai. Dan manusia-manusia lain mau mengambil risiko untuk bertemu denganmu. Mendengar suara Prythian setelah lima ratus tahun."

"Rumah keluargaku," ujarku.

"Demi Sang Ibu, Sehun," potong Kris, sayapnya mengembang lebar-lebar hingga membentur vas keramik di meja di sampingnya. "Kau kira kita bisa mengambil alih rumah keluarganya begitu saja, menuntut itu dari mereka?"

Jessica tidak mau berurusan dengan peri, dan Yoona begitu lembut, begitu manis…. Bagaimanaaku bisa melibatkan mereka?

"Tanah itu," kata Yuri, sambil meraih vas untuk mengembalikannya, "akan menjadi merah darah, Kris. Terlepas dari apa yang akan kita lakukan dengan keluarganya. Sekarang masalahnya, di mana darah itu akan mengalir—dan seberapa banyak yang akan tumpah. Seberapa banyak manusia yang bisa kita selamatkan."

Mungkin aku jadi tampak bodoh dan pengecut, tetapi aku berkata, "Negeri Musim Semi berada di perbatasan tembok—"

"Tembok itu membentang hingga ke laut. Kita akan terbang di atas laut," Sehun berkata tanpa berkedip. "Aku tidak akan mengambil risiko sampai ketahuan negeri lain. Begitu kita sampai di sana, berita akan segera menyebar pada akhirnya. Aku tahu ini tidak akan mudah, Kai, tetapi jika ada cara yang bisa kau gunakan untuk meyakinkan ratu-ratu itu—"

"Akan kulakukan," sahutku.

Jasad Taemin yang remuk dan terpaku ke dinding terbayang selintas di kepalaku. Raja Hybern pasti lebih mengerikan di luar yang bisa kubayangkan. Jika orang-orang itu sampai menyentuh kakak-kakakku….

"Mereka mungkin tidak akan senang, tetapi aku akan membuat Yoona dan Jessica melakukannya."

Aku tidak berani bertanya kepada Sehun apakah dia bisa memaksa keluargaku untuk setuju membantu kami jika mereka menolak. Aku bertanya-tanya apakah kesaktiannya mempan terhadap Jessica sementara kesaktian Chanyeol gagal memberi glamor ke dalam pikirannya yang sekuat baja.

"Kalau begitu, beres," kata Sehun. Tidak ada yang kelihatan senang. "Setelah Kai Sayang kembali dari si Penenun, kita akan menjatuhkan Hybern."

•••••

Sehun dan yang lain pergi malam harinya—tidak ada yang memberitahuku ke mana. Akan tetapi, setelah segala peristiwa hari itu, aku tidak menghabiskan makanan yang dibawakan Nuala dan Cerridwen ke kamarku sebelum aku tertidur.

Aku bermimpi melihat tulang putih panjang, diukir dengan kemiripan yang mengerikan: wajahku, menyiratkan sakit dan keputusasaan; pisau kayu ash di tanganku; genangan darah mengalir dari dua jasad—Aku terbangun dalam cahaya redup pagi musim dingin.

Isi perutku masih penuh dengan makanan malam sebelumnya.

Beberapa menit setelah kesadaranku terkumpul, Sehun mengetuk pintu. Aku belum sempat mengizinkannya masuk ketika dia berjalan ke dalam seperti angin malam, dan melemparkan sabuk yang mengikat pisau-pisau.

"Cepatlah," katanya, membuka pintu lemari dan menarik baju tempur kulitku. Dia melemparkannya ke tempat tidur juga. "Aku ingin pergi sebelum matahari terbit sepenuhnya."

"Kenapa?" tanyaku, sambil membuka selimut. Tidak ada sayap hari ini.

"Karena waktu adalah segalanya." Dia mencari-cari kaus kaki dan sepatu botku.

"Begitu Raja Hybern menyadari bahwa ada yang mencari Buku Napas untuk memadamkan kekuatan Sang Kaldron, maka antek-anteknya akan mulai memburunya juga."

"Tetapi kau sudah menduganya sejak lama." Aku tidak sempat mendiskusikan itu dengannya tadi malam. "Sang Kaldron, sang raja, buku itu... Kau ingin memastikannya, tetapi kau menungguku."

"Seandainya kau setuju bekerja denganku dua bulan yang lalu, aku pasti sudah langsung membawamu ke Pengukir Tulang untuk memastikan kecurigaanku tentang bakat-bakatmu. Tetapi tidak berjalan seperti yang direncanakan."

Tidak, jelas tidak.

"Latihan membaca," kataku, menyelipkan kaki ke dalam sandal berlapis bulu tebal. "Itu sebabnya kau memaksaku belajar. Supaya jika kecurigaanmu memang benar dan aku bisa memancing buku itu... aku sudah bisa membacanya—atau menerjemahkan apa pun yang ada di dalamnya."

Buku setua itu mungkin ditulis dalam bahasa yang berbeda. Huruf-huruf yang berbeda.

"Sekali lagi," katanya, sekarang berjalan ke meja rias, "seandainya kau sudah bekerja denganku saat itu, aku akan memberi tahu alasannya. Tetapi aku tidak bisa mengambil risiko ketahuan."

Dia terdiam saat tangannya menyentuh kenop laci. "Apa pun yang terjadi, kau tetap harus belajar membaca. Tetapi ya, saat aku bilang banyak gunanya bagiku—inilah tujuannya. Apakah kau menyalahkanku?"

"Tidak," jawabku, bersungguh-sungguh. "Tetapi aku lebih suka diberi peringatan terlebih dulu untuk rencana terselubung berikutnya."

"Baik." Sehun membuka laci dan mengeluarkan pakaian dalamku. Dia memegang pakaian dalam berenda hitam dan tertawa. "Aku heran kenapa kau tidak menyuruh Nuala dan Cerridwen membelikanmu yang lain."

Aku menghampirinya dan menyambar pakaian dalam itu. "Air liurmu menetes di lantai." Aku membanting pintu kamar mandi sebelum dia sempat merespons.

Dia sedang menunggu saat aku keluar, sudah hangat dibalut baju kulit berlapis bulu. Dia memegangi sabuk berisi pisau-pisau, sementara aku mengamati simpul dan ikatannya.

"Tidak boleh pakai pedang, busur, atau panah," katanya. Dia sudah memakai baju tempur kulit Illyrian—pedang sederhana yang brutal itu menempel di punggungnya.

"Pisau boleh?"

Sehun berlutut dan meregangkan rangkaian kulit dan besi itu lebar-lebar, menyuruhku memasukkan satu kaki ke lubang nya.

Aku menurutinya, mengabaikan gerakan mantap tangannya yang bersentuhan dengan pahaku saat sebelah kakiku masuk ke lubang lainnya, lalu dia mulai mengeratkan dan memasang-masang.

"Dia tidak akan menangkap adanya pisau, karena dia punya banyak pisau di pondoknya untuk makan dan bekerja. Tetapi benda-benda yang tak di tempatnya—benda-benda yang belum pernah ada di sana seperti pedang, busur, anak panah... Dia bisa merasakan keberadaannya."

"Bagaimana denganku?"

Dia mengeratkan ikatan. Tangan-tangannya kuat dan terampil—sangat bertolak belakang dengan pakaian yang biasa dikenakannya untuk membuat seluruh dunia terpesona dan menganggapnya sosok yang berbeda sama sekali.

"Jangan bersuara, jangan menyentuh apa pun kecuali benda yang diambilnya dariku."

Sehun mendongak, tangannya diam di pahaku.

Memohonlah, perintahnya dulu kepada Chanyeol. Sekarang dia berlutut di hadapanku. Matanya berkilat seolah-olah dia pun mengingatnya. Apakah itu juga bagian dari permainannya—topeng itu? Ataukah itu memang balas dendam untuk pertumpahan darah di antara mereka?

"Jika perkiraan kita tentang kekuatanmu benar," katanya, "jika si Pengukir Tulang tidak membohongi kita, maka kau dan benda itu akan memiliki... jejak yang sama, berkat mantra pengawet yang kurapalkan ke benda itu dulu. Kau sama dengan benda itu. Dia tidak akan menyadari kehadiranmu selama kau hanya menyentuh benda itu. Kau tidak akan terlihat olehnya."

"Buta?"

Dia mengangguk. "Tetapi indra-indranya yang lain sangat tajam. Jadi, kau harus cepat dan tak bersuara. Cari benda itu dan lari ke luar, Kai." Tangannya masih di kakiku, Membungkus hingga ke depan dan belakang.

"Lalu, kalau dia menyadariku di sana?"

Tangannya mengencang sedikit. "Kita akan tahu sejauh apa persisnya kemampuanmu."

Bedebah keji dan culas. Aku memelototinya.

Sehun mengangkat bahu. "Apa kau lebih senang kalau aku menguncimu di Rumah Angin dan mencekokimu dengan makanan dan memaksamu memakai pakaian mewah dan mengatur pesta-pestaku?"

"Pergilah ke neraka. Kenapa kau tidak ambil sendiri benda itu kalau memang penting?"

"Karena si Penenun mengenalku—dan kalau aku tertangkap, bayarannya tinggi. Para Tuan Agung tidak boleh berurusan dengannya, tak peduli seberapa genting keadaannya. Banyak harta benda yang ditimbunnya, sebagian sudah disimpannya selama seribu tahun. Kebanyakan tidak akan pernah diambil kembali—karena para Tuan Agung tidak berani ketahuan, berkat undang-undang yang melindunginya, berkat kemurkaannya. Jika ada pencuri yang mewakili mereka, biasanya mereka tidak kembali, atau tidak pernah dikirim bertugas, karena takut si Penenun mengikutinya kembali ke Tuan Agungnya. Sedangkan dia tidak mengenalmu. Kau milik semua negeri."

"Jadi, aku ini pemburu dan pencurimu?"

Tangannya meluncur turun dan menangkup bagian belakang lututku selagi dia berkata dengan senyuman nakal, "Kau adalah penyelamatku, Kai."

•

•

•

•


	20. Chapter 20

A COURT OF MIST AND FURY(REMAKE HUNKAI)

By : Sarah J. Maas

•

•

•

•

Bab 20

Sehun mengiraikan kami ke dalam hutan yang lebih tua, lebih mencekam dibandingkan hutan mana pun yang pernah kudatangi.

Pohon-pohon besar dan berbonggol-bonggol terjalin berimpitan, ditaburi dan diselimuti lumut kerak sehingga kulit pohon di baliknya nyaris tidak terlihat.

"Di mana kita?" tanyaku, hampir tidak berani berbisik.

Tangan Sehun berada di jangkauan senjatanya. "Ini jantung Prythian, ada wilayah luas dan kosong yang memisahkan wilayah utara dan selatan. Di tengah-tengahnya, ada gunung keramat kami."

Jantungku bergemuruh, dan aku memusatkan perhatian pada langkahku di antara tumbuhan paku, lumut, dan akar-akar. "Hutan ini," lanjut Sehun, "berada di perbatasan timur dari wilayah netral itu. Di sini tidak ada Tuan Agung. Di sini peraturan ditetapkan oleh yang terkuat, terkejam, terlicik. Dan si Penenun dari hutan berada di puncak rantai makanan mereka."

Pepohonan merintih—meski tidak ada angin yang menggerakkan mereka. Tidak ada, udara di sini begitu sesak dan apek. "Victoria tidak menghabisi mereka?"

"Victoria tidak bodoh," kata Sehun, wajahnya suram.

"Dia tidak menyentuh makhluk-makhluk ini ataupun mengganggu hutan ini. Selama bertahun-tahun, aku mencoba mencari cara untuk memanipulasinya hingga membuat kesalahan bodoh itu, tetapi dia tidak pernah memercayainya."

"Lalu, sekarang kita mau mengganggunya—hanya untuk sebuah tes."

Dia tertawa, suaranya menggaung di antara bebatuan abu-abu yang bertebaran di lantai hutan seperti kelereng-kelereng berserakan. "Tadi malam Kris mencoba membujuk ku untuk tidak membawamu ke sini. Kupikir dia malah mau memukulku."

"Kenapa?" Aku tidak terlalu mengenalnya.

"Siapa yang tahu? Kalau Kris, dia mungkin lebih tertarik berhubungan badan denganmu daripada melindungimu."

"Kau binatang."

"Boleh saja," kata Sehun, sambil memegangi cabang pohon beech yang kurus kering supaya aku bisa menyelip di bawahnya. "Kalau kau perlu melupakan masalah dengan cara fisik, aku yakin Kris lebih dari senang untuk menurutimu."

Aku merasa itu juga sebuah tes. Cukup membuatku kesal sehingga aku berkata dengan tajam, "Katakan kepadanya untuk datang ke rumahku malam ini."

"Kalau kau lolos dari tes ini."

Aku berhenti di atas batu yang berkerak lumut. "Kau sepertinya senang kalau aku tidak lolos."

"Malah sebaliknya, Kai." Dia melangkah ke tempatku berdiri di atas batu. Mataku hampir sejajar dengan matanya.

Hutan itu menjadi lebih senyap—pepohonan seakan-akan menganjur pada kami, seolah-olah ingin menangkap tiap kata. "Akan kuberi tahu Kris bahwa kau... bersedia."

"Bagus," kataku. Ada embusan udara tertahan yang mendesakku, seperti sekilas malam. Kekuatan di dalam tulang-tulang dan darahku bergejolak menjawab.

Aku baru akan melompat dari batu itu, tetapi dia menggenggam daguku, gerakannya terlalu cepat untuk dideteksi. Kata-katanya serupa belaian maut saat dia berkata, "Apakah kau menikmati pemandangan aku berlutut di hadapanmu?"

Aku tahu dia bisa mendengar detak jantungku bertambah cepat hingga bergemuruh.

Aku hanya memberinya senyuman kecil penuh kekesalan, sambil menarik daguku dari tangannya dan melompat turun dari batu. Aku mungkin mengincar kakinya. Dia mungkin bergeser sedikit untuk menghindar.

"Bukankah memang itu kemampuan terbaik semua laki-laki Pemberi?" Akan tetapi, kata-kata itu sesak, nyaris tanpa napas. Senyum jawabannya Membangkitkan seprai sutra dan angin malam beraroma melati.

Garis yang berbahaya terus dipaksakan Sehun untuk ku ikuti agar aku tak memikirkan apa pun yang akan kuhadapi, tentang bencana apa yang ada di dalam sana.

Murka dan rayuan ini, dan sikap mengganggunya…. Dia tahu itu adalah penopangku.

Apa yang akan kuhadapi berarti sesuatu yang benar-benar menakutkan jika dia ingin aku masuk ke sana dengan murka—memikirkan seks, tentang semua hal kecuali si Penenun dari hutan.

"Usaha yang lumayan," kataku dengan suara serak. Sehun hanya mengangkat bahu dan berjalan angkuh ke pepohonan di depan kami.

Sialan. Ya, itu memang untuk mengalihkan perhatianku, tetapi—

Aku mengejarnya sebisa mungkin tanpa bersuara, berniat menghadangnya dan meninju tulang punggungnya, tetapi dia mengangkat tangan dan menghentikanku di depan bukaan hutan.

Ada sebuah pondok kecil putih bersih beratap jerami dengan cerobong asap yang setengah runtuh di tengahnya.

Biasa, nyaris fana. Bahkan ada sebuah sumur, embernya bertengger di bibir batu, dan terdapat setumpuk kayu di bawah jendela bundar pondok itu. Tidak ada suara atau cahaya dari dalamnya, bahkan tidak ada api yang mengepul dari cerobong asap.

Beberapa ekor burung di hutan terdiam. Tidak sepenuhnya, tetapi menjaga kicauan mereka hingga selirih mungkin.

Lalu, di sana—Samar-samar, dari dalam pondok, terdengar senandung merdu yang indah.

Tempat itu mungkin bisa menjadi pemberhentianku saat aku haus, atau lapar, atau memerlukan tempat bernaung pada malam hari.

Mungkin itu adalah jebakan.

Pohon-pohon di sekitar bukaan hutan begitu berdekatan sehingga cabang-cabangnya hampir seperti cakar di atas atap rumah itu, bisa jadi memang semacam jeruji atau kurungan.

Sehun menganjurkan kepalanya ke arah pondok, membungkuk dramatis dengan elegan.

Masuk, lalu keluar, dan jangan bersuara. Temukan apa pun benda itu dan ambil tepat di hadapannya. Kemudian, lari sekencang mungkin.

Jalanan tanah berlumut mengantar ke pintu depan yang sudah retak sedikit. Bagaikan sepotong keju, sementara aku adalah tikus bodoh yang mau masuk ke dalam perangkap.

Dengan mata mengerlip, Sehun berkata tanpa suara, Semoga beruntung.

Aku memberinya gestur kasar dan perlahan. Aku berjalan menuju pintu depan tanpa bersuara.

Hutan seakan-akan mengawasi tiap langkahku. Ketika aku menoleh ke belakang, Sehun sudah menghilang.

Dia tidak bilang apakah akan turun tangan kalau aku berada dalam bahaya yang mengancam makhluk fana. Mungkin tadi seharusnya aku bertanya.

Aku menghindari dedaunan dan batu-batu, menyesuaikan pola gerakan yang diingat oleh sebagian tubuhku—keahlian yang tidak diturunkan dari para Tuan Agung.

Seperti terbangun dari tidur. Begitulah rasanya.

Aku melewati sumur. Tak ada kotoran setitik pun, tak batu yang tercungkil. Sebuah jebakan yang cantik dan sempurna, bagian fana dalam diriku memberi peringatan. Sebuah jebakan yang dirancang dari masa ketika manusia ma sih menjadi mangsanya; sekarang dipasang untuk permainan abadi yang lebih cerdas.

Aku mendekat ke pintu. Aku sudah bukan mangsa lagi. Aku juga bukan seekor tikus.

Aku seekor serigala.

Aku mendengarkan di ambang pintu, batunya lapuk seolah-olah sudah banyak sekali bot yang lewat di sana—dan mungkin tidak pernah lewat lagi. Lirik lagunya makin jelas sekarang, suaranya manis dan indah, seperti pantulan sinar matahari di sungai.

"_Ada dua gadis bersaudara, pergi bermain,_

_Melihat kapal ayah mereka berlayar..._

_Dan saat mereka tiba di tepian,_

_Sang kakak mendorong adiknya."_

Suara semanis madu untuk sebuah lagu kuno yang mengerikan. Aku pernah mendengarnya—agak berbeda, tetapi dinyanyikan oleh manusia yang tidak tahu bahwa lagu itu berasal dari tenggorokan peri.

Aku mendengarkan sejenak lagi, berusaha mendengarkan suara-suara lain. Namun, hanya ada keletak dan deru sebuah alat, dan lagu si Penenun.

"_Kadang dia tenggelam, dan kadang dia berenang,_

_Hingga jasadnya sampai di bendungan penggilingan."_

Napasku sesak di dada, tetapi aku mengaturnya—mengarahkannya melalui mulut, tanpa suara. Aku membuka pintu depan pelan-pelan, hanya satu inci.

Tidak ada derit engsel berkarat, jebakan cantik lainnya—mengundang pencuri untuk masuk. Aku mengintip ke dalam setelah pintu terbuka cukup lebar.

Sebuah ruang utama yang luas dengan pintu belakang kecil yang tertutup. Dindingnya tertutup barisan rak dari lantai hingga langit-langit, sesak dengan segala rupa ba rang: buku-buku, kerang, boneka, rempah, tembikar, sepatu, kristal, buku-buku lagi, dan perhiasan.

Dari langit-langit dan kasau-kasau kayu di atas, menggantung segala macam rantai, bangkai-bangkai burung, gaun-gaun, pita, bonggol kayu, serta rantai mutiara.

Seperti toko barang rongsokan—milik makhluk abadi yang hobi menimbun barang. Dia….

Di dalam keremangan pondok terdapat sebuah roda pemintal besar, retak dan lapuk dimakan usia.

Di depan roda pemintal kuno itu, memunggungiku, duduklah si Penenun. Rambut tebalnya hitam pekat, jatuh hingga ke pinggangnya yang ramping sementara dia bekerja menggunakan roda pemintal, tangan-tangan seputih salju memasukkan dan menarik benang pada jarum pemintal yang setajam duri.

Dia kelihatan muda, gaun abu-abunya sederhana tetapi elegan, sedikit gemerlapan dalam redupnya cahaya hutan dari jendela selagi dia menyanyi dalam suara bertabur emas.

"_Tetapi apa yang diperbuat dengan tulang dadanya?_

_Dia membuat biola untuk dimainkan._

_Apa yang diperbuatnya dengan jari-jari kecilnya?_

_Semua dia buat menjadi pasak-pasak biola."_

Serabut yang dimasukkannya ke dalam roda itu putih dan lembut. Seperti wol, tetapi aku tahu, dalam bagian manusia yang masih melekat padaku, itu bukan wol. Aku sadar bahwa aku tidak ingin mencari tahu dari makhluk apa serabut itu berasal, siapa yang dipintalnya menjadi benang.

Di rak yang berada tepat di atasnya terdapat gulungan-gulungan benang—berbagai warna dan tekstur. Di rak yang berdekatan dengannya ada barisan benang-benang tenun panjang, ditenun menggunakan alat penenun besar yang hampir tak terlihat dalam kegelapan perapian. Alat tenun miliknya.

Aku datang pada hari pemintalan. Apakah dia akan bernyanyi kalau aku datang pada hari menenun? Dari aroma aneh yang dibasahi ketakutan dari gulungan-gulungan kain itu, aku sudah tahu jawabannya.

Aku mengingatkan diriku. Aku adalah serigala.

Aku melangkah ke dalam pondok, waspada dengan serpihan di lantai tanah. Dia terus bekerja, rodanya berputar riang, begitu berlawanan dengan lagunya yang buruk sekali.

"_Dan apa yang diperbuatnya dengan tulang hidungnya?_

_Dia membuat jembatan untuk biolanya._

_Apa yang diperbuatnya dengan urat darah yang sangat biru?_

_Dibuatnya dawai-dawai biola."_

Pandanganku menyapu ruangan itu, berusaha tidak mendengarkan liriknya. Tidak ada apa-apa. Aku merasa... tidak ada yang terasa menarikku ke satu benda secara khusus. Mungkin menjadi berkah jika aku memang bukan orang yang bisa melacak Buku Napas—jika hari ini bukan awal penderitaan.

Si Penenun duduk di sana, bekerja.

Kuamati rak-rak dan langit-langit. Waktuku berharga.

Aku punya waktu yang berharga, dan hampir kehabisan waktu itu. Apakah Sehun mengirimku ke sini untuk melakukan pekerjaan sia-sia?

Mungkin memang tidak ada apa-apa di sini. Mungkin benda itu sudah diambil. Cocok sekali dengan sifatnya. Menggodaku di hutan, untuk melihat apa saja yang bisa membuat tubuhku bereaksi.

Mungkin aku sangat kesal terhadap Chanyeol saat itu sehingga menikmati sedikit sekali rayuan maut. Mungkin aku sama monsternya dengan wanita yang memintal di depanku. Akan tetapi, jika aku monster, kurasa Sehun juga monster.

Di balik kekuatan yang dia berikan kepadaku, Sehun dan aku sama saja. Pantas jika Chanyeol membenciku juga setelah dia menyadari aku benar-benar pergi.

Kemudian, aku merasakannya—seperti colekan di bahuku.

Aku menoleh, satu mata mengawasi si Penenun dan satu mata lagi ke ruangan, sementara aku melintasi sela di antara meja-meja dan sampah yang simpang siur. Benda itu menarikku seperti suar—secercah cahaya yang dibalut dengan senyuman separuhnya.

Halo, benda itu seakan-akan berkata. Apakah kau akhirnya datang mengambilku?

Ya—ingin kujawab begitu. Bahkan ketika bagian diriku berharap sebaliknya.

Si Penenun bernyanyi di belakangku.

"_Apa yang dia perbuat dengan mata bersinarnya?_

_Pada biolanya dia buat cahaya pertama._

_Apa yang dia lakukan dengan lidah kasarnya?_

_Laci penyimpanan dan banyak bicara."_

Aku mengikuti denyut itu, ke arah rak yang berjajar pada dinding di samping perapian. Tidak ada apa-apa. Begitu pula di rak kedua. Akan tetapi, di rak ketiga, tepat sejajar dengan garis mataku... Itu dia.

Aku hampir bisa mencium bau garam dan sitrunnya. Dugaan si Pengukir Tulang memang tepat.

Aku berjinjit untuk memeriksa rak itu. Sebilah pisau pembuka surat yang sudah tua, buku-buku bersampul kulit yang tidak ingin kusentuh ataupun cium baunya, segenggam biji pohon ek…. Mahkota emas dan perak bertakhta batu Jasper dan delima yang kotor, serta—Sebuah cincin.

Cincin dengan unting-unting emas dan perak yang rumit, bertabur mutiara, juga berhias batu berwarna biru tua pekat.

Batu safir, tetapi berbeda. Aku belum pernah melihat safir seperti itu, bahkan di ruang-ruang kerja ayahku dulu. Yang ini... aku yakin sekali di bawah cahaya redup, keenam garisnya membentuk bintang yang berpendar ke seluruh permukaan bundarnya yang buram.

Sehun—nama Sehun seolah-olah tertulis jelas pada benda ini.

Dia mengirimku kemari untuk mengambil sebuah cincin?

Si Penenun bernyanyi.

"_Maka bicaralah dawai bersuara tinggi, _

'_Oh, di sanalah ayahku sang raja.'"_

Aku memandanganya sesaat lebih lama lagi, mereka-reka jarak antara rak dan pintu yang terbuka. Ambil cincin itu, lalu aku bisa pergi dalam sekejap. Cepat, tanpa suara, tenang.

"_Maka bicaralah dawai kedua,_

'_Oh, di sanalah ibuku sang ratu duduk.'"_

Aku menjatuhkan tangan ke arah pisau-pisau yang terpasang di pahaku. Saat aku kembali ke Sehun nanti, mungkin aku akan menusuk perutnya.

Dengan cepat, muncul ingatan akan bayangan darah meliputi tanganku. Aku tahu bagaimana rasanya menusukkan pisau ke kulit dan tulang serta dagingnya. Tahu bagaimana darah akan mengucur ke luar, bagaimana dia akan mengerang kesakitan.

Kututup pikiran itu, bahkan sementara aku bisa merasakan darah peri-peri yang membasahi bagian manusiaku yang tidak mati dan tidak menjadi milik siapa pun kecuali diriku sendiri yang sengsara ini.

"_Lalu, bicaralah ketiga dawai yang ada,_

_Di sanalah saudariku menenggelamkanku.'"_

Ketika kuambil cincin dari rak itu, tanganku tak bersuara seperti embusan napas terkahir saat kematian.

Kemudian, si Penenun berhenti bernyanyi.

•

•

•

•

Hi, kritik dan saran diperlukan disini(^.^) sorry kalau masih ada typo bertebaran hehe

Terima kasih untuk review-nya ❤


	21. Chapter 21

A COURT OF MIST AND FURY(REMAKE HUNKAI)

By : Sarah J. Maas

•

•

•

•

Bab 21

Aku membeku, cincin itu sekarang berada di saku jaketku.

Dia sudah menyelesaikan lagu terakhirnya—mungkin dia akan mulai menyanyikan lagu lain.

Mungkin.

Roda pemintal melambat.

Aku mundur selangkah ke arah pintu, lalu selangkah lagi. Lebih pelan dan lebih pelan lagi, tiap putaran roda itu lebih lama dari sebelumnya.

Hanya sepuluh langkah ke pintu.

Lima.

Roda itu berputar, sekali lagi, begitu pelan sehingga aku bisa melihat satu per satu rujinya.

Dua.

Aku berbalik menghadap pintu ketika tiba-tiba tangan putihnya bergerak dan menggenggam roda itu dan menghentikannya sepenuhnya.

Pintu di depanku berayun menutup. Aku meraih gagangnya, tetapi tidak ada. Jendela. Aku harus ke jendela.

"_Siapa yang ada di dalam rumahku_?" tanyanya lembut.

Rasa takut yang kental dan tak terhancurkan menghantam ku, dan aku ingat. Aku ingat seperti apa rasanya menjadi manusia tanpa harapan dan lemah. Aku ingat seperti apa rasanya ingin berjuang untuk hidup, untuk rela melakukan apa pun agar tetap bisa bernapas.

Aku menghampiri jendela di samping pintu. Tertutup. Tanpa selot, tanpa pembuka. Hanya kaca yang bukan kaca. Solid dan tak bisa ditembus.

Si Penenun memalingkan wajahnya ke arahku.

Serigala atau tikus, tidak ada bedanya, karena aku sekarang hanya sekadar binatang, mencari kesempatan untuk bertahan hidup.

Di luar tubuh mudanya yang montok, di balik rambut hitam indahnya, kulitnya berwarna abu-abu—berkerut, kendur, dan kering. Mata yang seharusnya berkilauan, hanya berupa lubang hitam membusuk. Bibirnya berkerut hingga tinggal garis-garis gelap dalam yang mengelilingi lubang penuh puntung-puntung gigi yang tidak rata—seakan-akan dia sudah mengunyah terlalu banyak tulang.

Aku tahu dia akan mengunyah tulangku sebentar lagi kalau aku tidak keluar.

Mungkin dulu hidungnya kecil dan cantik, tetapi sekarang separuh melesak, dan mengembang saat dia mengendus-endus ke arahku.

"_Makhluk apa kau?_" tanyanya dengan suara yang masih begitu muda dan cantik.

Keluar. Aku harus keluar. Ada cara lain. Satu cara yang ceroboh dan sama saja bunuh diri. Aku tidak mau mati. Aku tidak mau dimakan. Aku tidak mau pergi ke dalam kegelapan yang manis itu.

Si Penenun berdiri dari bangkunya, dan aku tahu waktu berhargaku sudah habis.

"_Apakah yang mirip segalanya_," gumamnya, sambil mengambil satu langkah gemulai ke arahku, _"tetapi tidak mirip dengan segalanya?"_

Aku akan menggigit jika terpojok. Aku serigala.

Kuincar satu-satunya lilin yang menyala di meja tengah ruangan. Kulempar ke dinding penuh benang-benang yang sudah ditenun, ke gulungan-gulungan kain gelap dan menyedihkan. Tenunan tubuh, kulit, kehidupan. Biarkan mereka bebas.

Api menyala, dan teriakan si Penenun begitu menusuk telinga sampai kupikir kepalaku akan hancur; kukira urat-urat dalam tubuhku akan mendidih.

Dia bergegas menghampiri api, dan dipadamkannya dengan tangan putih tak bercela, mulut bergigi busuknya membuka dan berteriak seolah-olah di dalam dirinya hanya ada neraka hitam.

Aku berlari ke perapian yang gelap. Menggapai perapian dan cerobong asap di atasnya. Sempit, tetapi cukup lebar untukku.

Aku tidak ragu ketika aku menyambar pinggirannya dan mengangkat tubuhku, kemudian lenganku menekuk. Kekuatan fana membuatku bertahan selama ini, dan aku menjadi begitu lemah, begitu kekurangan gizi.

Aku telah membiarkan tangan-tanganku lemah. Menekuk seperti kuda liar yang seluruh bagian tubuhnya hancur.

Batu-batu bata berjelaga itu longgar, tidak rata. Sempurna untuk dipanjat.

Lebih cepat—aku harus lebih cepat.

Akan tetapi, bahuku menggores batu bata itu, dan di sini bau busuk seperti bau bangkai bercampur rambut terbakar, juga ada lapisan berminyak pada batu-batunya seperti lemak masakan.

Teriakan si Penenun tiba-tiba berhenti saat aku sampai di tengah-tengah cerobong asapnya, sinar matahari dan pepohonan nyaris terlihat, tiap tarikan napas bagai isakan tangis.

Aku menggapai bata berikutnya, kuku-kuku jemariku patah akibat menarik tubuh begitu keras sehingga lenganku memprotes saat terimpit batu di sekelilingku, dan—

Aku tersangkut.

Sementara si Penenun mendesis dari rumahnya. "_Tikus kecil apa yang memanjat cerobong asapku?"_

Ada sedikit ruang sehingga aku bisa melihat ke bawah saat wajah busuk si Penenun itu tampak di sana. Dia menaruh tangan seputih susunya pada birai cerobong, dan kusadari betapa sempitnya jarak di antara kami.

Kepalaku keluar.

Aku mengimpit-impit genggaman cerobong itu, tetapi tidak bisa bergerak. Aku akan mati di sini. Aku akan ditarik ke bawah oleh tangan-tangan cantiknya dan dirobek-robek, lalu dimakan.

Mungkin sementara aku masih hidup, dia akan menancapkan mulutnya yang menjijikkan pada dagingku dan mengunyah dan merobek dan menggigit dan—

Kepanikan kelam menguasaiku. Lagi-lagi aku terjebak di dekat Kaki Gunung, di dalam lumpur busuk, Cacing Middengard meluncur ke arahku.

Aku hampir tidak lolos. Hampir.

Aku tidak bisa bernapas, tidak bisa bernapas, tidak bisa bernapas—

Kuku si Penenun menggores batu bata sementara dia naik ke atas.

Tidak, tidak, tidak, tidak, tidak—

Aku menendang bata-bata itu.

"_Apakah kau kira bisa mencuri, lalu kabur?"_

Aku lebih memilih Cacing Middengard daripada dia. Lebih memilih gigi-gigi besarnya yang tajam dibandingkan gigi-gigi tumpulnya si Penenun.

_Berhenti_. Kata itu muncul dalam kegelapan pikiranku.

Suara itu adalah suaraku sendiri.

_Berhenti_, katanya—kataku.

Ambil napas.

Berpikir.

Si Penenun mendekat, bata-bata berjatuhan di bawah tangannya. Dia memanjat seperti laba-laba, seakan-akan aku seekor lalat di dalam sarangnya.

_Berhenti_.

Kata itu membuat semuanya diam.

Aku mengucapkannya tanpa suara.

_Berhenti, berhenti, berhenti._

Berpikir.

Aku selamat dari monster cacing itu—selamat dari Victoria. Aku diberkahi bakat-bakat yang tak terkira. Seperti kekuatan.

Aku ternyata salah.

Kuhantamkan tanganku ke dinding cerobong, serendah yang bisa kuraih. Si Penenun mendesis karena hujan serpihan yang menimpanya. Kupukulkan kepalan tanganku lagi, mengerahkan kekuatan itu.

Aku bukan peliharaan, bukan boneka, bukan binatang. Aku penyintas, dan aku kuat. Aku tidak akan menjadi lemah atau tak berdaya lagi. Aku tidak mau, tidak bisa dihancurkan. Dijinakkan.

Kupukul-pukulkan tanganku ke bata-bata berulang kali, dan si Penenun terdiam. Cukup lama hingga bata yang kulonggarkan meluncur bebas ke tanganku yang sudah menanti—untuk kulempar ke wajah buruknya yang menjijikkan sekeras mungkin.

Terdengar tulang remuk dan raungannya, darah hitam memuncrat. Kubenturkan bahuku ke sisi-sisi cerobong, kulitku robek di balik baju. Terus kuhantam, terus, terus, terus, sampai aku menjadi batu yang menghancurkan batu, sampai tidak ada apa-apa dan tidak ada siapa pun yang menahanku, kemudian aku mendaki cerobong asap itu.

Aku tidak berani berhenti, sebelum aku sampai di bibir cerobong dan mengangkat tubuhku ke luar, lalu jatuh berguling ke atap jerami. Yang bukan jerami sama sekali.

Melainkan rambut.

Dengan lumuran lemak dari cerobong tadi, lemak yang sekarang berkilau di kulitku, rambut-rambut itu menempel pada tubuhku. Gumpalan dan helaian yang kusut. Isi perutku hampir keluar.

Kemudian, pintu depan menjeblak terbuka, dan diikuti jeritan.

Tidak. Jangan ke sana, jangan ke tanah.

Ke atas, atas, atas.

Sebatang cabang pohon menggantung rendah dan dekat.

Aku bergegas melintasi atap yang menjijikkan itu, berusaha tidak memikirkan siapa dan apa yang kuinjak-injak, apa yang menempel di kulitku, di bajuku. Sekejap kemudian, aku sudah melompat ke cabang pohon yang menunggu, menggapai-gapai daun-daun dan lumut sementara si Penenun berteriak, "_DI MANA KAU?"_

Aku sudah berlari menembus pohon, ke arah pohon terdekat lainnya. Aku melompat dari ranting ke ranting, tangan telanjangku lecet-lecet tergores kayunya.

Di mana Sehun?

Aku berlari lebih jauh dan lebih jauh lagi, teriakannya mengejarku, walau makin lama makin terdengar jauh.

Di mana kau, di mana kau, di mana kau—

Lalu, sambil bersantai di batang sebuah pohon di depanku, dan dengan satu tangan menggantung di pinggir, Sehun bertanya dengan malas, "Apa yang tadi kau perbuat?"

Aku menggelincir hingga berhenti. Napasku tak beraturan. Kukira paru-paruku sampai berdarah. "Kau…" ujarku sengit.

Dia menempelkan jari ke bibirnya dan mengirai—menyambar pinggangku dengan satu tangan dan menangkup belakang leherku dengan tangan sebelahnya sementara dia melarikan kami diam-diam.

Ke Velaris. Persis di atas Rumah Angin.

Kami jatuh bebas. Napasku tidak cukup untuk berteriak.

Sayapnya muncul dan mengembang lebar-lebar, membelokkan kami hingga bergerak stabil, tepat ke jendela terbuka di sebuah ruangan yang kuduga ruang perang. Kris ada di sana, sedang berdebat dengan Krystal mengenai sesuatu.

Keduanya mematung saat kami mendarat di lantai merah.

Ada cermin dinding di belakang mereka, dan aku sempat melihat bayanganku cukup lama untuk menyadari mengapa mereka terbelalak memandangiku.

Wajahku lecet-lecet dan berdarah. Aku diselimuti kotoran dan lemak, debu hitam, rambut-rambut juga menempel padaku. Aku bau.

"Baumu seperti panggangan," kata Krystal, menjauh sedikit.

Kris melepaskan genggamannya dari pisau tarung di pahanya.

Aku terengah, masih berusaha mengatur napas. Rambut-rambut yang menempel padaku menggores dan menggelitik.

"Kau membunuhnya?" tanya Kris.

"Tidak," Sehun menjawab untukku, sambil melipat sayapnya. "Tetapi dari teriakan si Penenun, aku sangat ingin tahu apa yang dilakukan Kai Sayang."

Ada lemak dan rambut orang-orang di tubuhku. Aku muntah ke lantai.

Kris memaki, tetapi Krystal mengayunkan tangannya dan muntahku hilang dalam sekejap bersama kotoran-kotoran di tubuhku. Meski begitu, aku masih merasakannya seperti hantu yang menempel; sisa-sisa manusia, dan jelaga dari bata-bata itu...

"Entah bagaimana dia bisa merasakanku," kataku pada akhirnya, sambil bersandar lemas ke meja hitam besar dan mengelap mulutku ke bahu baju.

"Dia mengunci semua pintu jendela. Jadi, aku harus memanjat ke luar melalui cerobong asap. Aku tersangkut," tambahku saat alis Kris terangkat, "dan ketika dia mau menyusul ke atas, aku melemparkan bata ke wajahnya."

Hening.

Krystal menoleh ke arah Sehun. "Lalu, kau di mana?"

"Menunggu di tempat yang cukup jauh supaya dia tidak merasakanku."

Aku menggeram kepadanya. "Kau sebenarnya bisa menolongku."

"Kau masih hidup," katanya. "Dan kau menemukan cara menolong dirimu sendiri."

Dari tatapan tajam matanya yang berkilau, aku tahu dia menyadari kepanikan yang hampir membuatku terbunuh, entah karena aku lupa memasang pertahanan pikiran atau anomali apa pun pada ikatan kami. Dia menyadari itu—dan membiarkan aku mengalami semuanya.

Karena itu tadi memang hampir membuatku mati, dan aku tidak berguna untuknya kalau itu terjadi pada saat aku dibutuhkan—untuk menemukan Buku Napas. Persis seperti yang dikatakannya.

"Tujuan ini semua juga untuk itu," bentakku. "Bukan hanya untuk cincin tolol ini." Aku merogoh saku, membanting cincin itu ke atas meja. "Ataupun soal kemampuanku, melainkan untuk melihat apakah aku mampu mengatasi kepanikan."

Kris mengumpat lagi, matanya tertuju pada cincin itu.

Krystal menggeleng-geleng, lembaran rambutnya berayun. "Brutal, tetapi efektif."

Sehun hanya mengatakan, "Sekarang kau tahu. Bahwa kau bisa menggunakan kemampuanmu memburu benda-benda kita, dan dengan begitu bisa melacak Buku Napas di Negeri Musim Panas, dan menguasai dirimu sendiri."

"Kau memang berengsek, Sehun," kata Kris pelan.

Sehun hanya melipat sayapnya dalam hentakan yang anggun. "Kau juga pasti akan melakukan hal yang sama."

Kris mengangkat bahunya, seolah-olah mengatakan itu benar.

Aku memandangi tanganku, kuku-kuku jariku berdarah dan patah. Lalu, aku berkata kepada Kris, "Aku ingin kau mengajariku… cara berkelahi. Menjadi kuat. Kalau tawaran latihan itu masih berlaku."

Alis Kris terangkat, dan dia tidak repot-repot melihat Sehun untuk meminta izin. "Kau akan langsung mengataiku berengsek jika kita mulai latihan. Dan aku tidak tahu apa pun soal melatih manusia, seberapa mudah tubuhmu hancur. Tubuhmu yang dulu, maksudku," tambahnya sambil meringis.

"Nanti kita cari tahu caranya."

"Aku tidak mau jika hanya bisa berlari," kataku.

"Berlari," sela Krystal, "telah menyelamatkan hidupmu hari ini."

Aku mengabaikannya. "Aku ingin tahu bagaimana cara berkelahi untuk menyelamatkan diri. Aku tidak mau menunggu siapa pun untuk menyelamatkanku." Aku menghadap Sehun, melipat tanganku. "Bagaimana? Apakah aku sudah membuktikan diri?"

Dia hanya mengambil cincin itu dan mengangguk ke arahku, tanda terima kasih. "Ini cincin ibuku." Seakan-akan hanya itu penjelasan dan jawaban yang perlu diberikannya.

"Bagaimana bisa sampai hilang?" tuntutku.

"Tidak hilang. Ibuku menitipkannya kepadaku, kemudian mengambilnya kembali saat aku mencapai usia dewasa—dan memberikannya kepada si Penenun untuk disimpan."

"Kenapa?"

"Supaya aku tidak memboroskannya."

Omong kosong dan ketololan.

Aku ingin mandi. Aku ingin ketenangan. Kebutuhan untuk semua itu menghantamku cukup kuat sehingga lututku menekuk lemas.

Aku tidak sempat melihat Sehun sebelum dia menangkap tanganku, mengembangkan sayapnya dan menerbangkan kami ke luar jendela. Kami terjun bebas selama lima detakan jantungku yang bergemuruh hebat sebelum akhirnya dia mengiraikan kami ke kamarku di rumah bandar.

Bak air sudah menyala. Aku tergopoh menghampirinya, rasa lelah menghantamku bagai serangan fisik. Sehun berkata, "Lalu, bagaimana dengan melatih... bakat-bakatmu yang lain?"

Di antara kepulan uap air dari bak mandi, aku berkata, "Kurasa kau dan aku pasti akan saling mencabik-cabik sampai habis."

"Oh, itu sudah pasti." Dia bersandar ke ambang pintu kamar mandi. "Kalau tidak begitu, tidak akan seru. Anggap saja latihan kita sekarang resmi menjadi syarat pekerjaanmu." Dia mengentakkan dagu. "Ayo, coba tembus dinding pertahananku." Aku tahu yang mana yang dia maksud.

"Aku lelah. Air mandinya nanti dingin."

"Aku berjanji nanti masih panas. Atau, kalau kau menguasai bakat-bakatmu, kau mungkin bisa mengatur itu sendiri."

Aku mengerutkan kening, kemudian mendekatinya selangkah, lalu selangkah lagi. Membuatnya mundur selangkah, dua langkah, ke kamar tidurku. Bayangan lemak dan air menempel padaku, mengingatkanku akan apa yang telah diperbuatnya.

Aku menahan tatapannya, mata ungu itu mengerlip.

"Kau merasakannya, bukan?" katanya di antara gemuruh air dan kicau burung di halaman. "Kekuatanmu mengintai di balik kulit, mendengung di telinga."

"Kalau ya, memangnya kenapa?"

Dia mengangkat bahu. "Aku heran Irene tidak memotong-motong mu di altar untuk melihat seperti apa kesaktian di dalam dirimu."

"Apa, tepatnya, masalahmu dengan Irene?"

"Menurutku, para Imam Besar Wanita adalah kebalikan dari bagaimana mereka pada zaman dulu—dari apa yang dijanjikan. Irene salah satu yang terburuk dari mereka."

Ada yang terasa melilit di perutku. "Kenapa kau berkata begitu?"

"Tembus dinding pertahananku, nanti aku akan menunjukkannya kepadamu."

Itu menjelaskan tentang percakapan yang berbalik ini.

Ejekan. Pancingan.

Sambil melawan tatapannya, kubiarkan diriku masuk ke dalam jebakannya. Kubiarkan diriku membayangkan garis di antara kami—secercah jalinan cahaya. Kulihat dinding pertahanan mentalnya di ujung lain ikatan itu. Hitam dan solid, tak bisa ditembus. Tidak ada jalan masuk.

Bagaimana aku bisa masuk ke sana sebelumnya…. Aku tidak tahu bagaimana bisa. "Tes hari ini sudah cukup untukku."

Sehun melintasi jarak dua kaki di antara kami. "Sang Imam Besar sudah menyusup ke beberapa negeri—Fajar, Siang, dan Musim Dingin, yang paling sering. Mereka menerobos paksa begitu sempurna hingga memiliki pengintai di mana-mana, pengikut-pengikut mereka mengabdi hingga tingkat fanatik. Akan tetapi, selama lima puluh tahun itu, mereka kabur. Mereka terus bersembunyi. Aku tidak heran kalau Irene mencari tempat untuk berpijak di Negeri Musim Semi."

"Maksudmu, mereka semua adalah penjahat berhati gelap?"

"Tidak. Sebagian, ya. Sebagian lagi penuh belas kasih, tidak egois, dan bijaksana. Tetapi ada sebagian yang munafik... dan merekalah yang bagiku paling berbahaya."

"Dan Irene?"

Kerlip penuh jawaban ada di matanya. Dia sungguh tidak mau memberitahuku. Dia menjuntai-juntainya di depanku seperti potongan daging.

Aku menyerbu. Membabi buta, liar, tetapi aku mengirimkan kekuatanku kepada ikatan di antara kami. Aku memekik saat kekuatan itu menghantam dinding pertahanan dalamnya, getarannya menggema di dalam diriku begitu jelas seakan-akan menyerangnya dengan bagian tubuhku.

Sehun tertawa, dan aku melihat api. "Mengagumkan. Berantakan, tetapi usaha yang mengagumkan."

Sambil terengah sedikit, kemarahanku memuncak.

Dia berkata, "Hanya untuk mencoba..." Dia meraih tanganku. Ikatan kami mengencang, sesuatu di balik kulitku itu berdentum.

Ada barikade mental seperti batu amril hitam yang memancarkan sifat dirinya yang luar biasa kental. Dinding yang tak habis-habisnya, hasil dari diburu, diserang, dibenci selama separuh milenia. Aku menyapukan tangan pikiranku ke dinding itu.

Dia seperti kucing yang melengkung saat disentuh, seakan-akan mendengkur. Kemudian, aku melonggarkan pertahanannya. Pikirannya dia buka untukku. Di bagian depannya, paling tidak. Sebuah ruang yang telah dipahatnya, dibiarkannya untuk kulihat.

_Sebuah kamar tidur dari pahatan batu obsidian; tempat tidur raksasa dengan seprai hitam, cukup besar untuk menopang sayap._

_Di atasnya, tanpa memakai sehelai pakaian pun, Irene terbaring._

Aku mundur, menyadari itu hanya ingatan, dan Irene berada di tempat tidur Sehun, di istana Sehun. Dadanya memuncak dalam hawa dingin.

"Ada lagi," Sehun berkata ketika aku mencoba keluar dari ingatannya. Akan tetapi, pikiranku menembus pertahanannya—ke sisi sebaliknya.

Dia menjebakku di sini.

"_Kau membuatku menunggu," kata Irene merajuk._

_Sensasi pahatan kayu yang keras menusuk-nusuk punggungku—punggung Sehun—sementara dia bersandar ke pintu kamarnya. "Keluar."_

_Irene cemberut. Dia memperlihatkan dirinya kepada Sehun. "Aku melihat caramu memandangku, Tuan Agung."_

"_Kau melihat apa yang ingin kau lihat." Pintu terbuka di sampingnya. "Keluar."_

_Irene memiringkan bibirnya dengan manja. "Kudengar kau senang bersenang-senang." Tangannya yang ramping bermain-main. "Kurasa aku akan menjadi teman yang menyegarkan."_

_Kemurkaan sedingin es merayap dalam diriku—diri Sehun—sementara dia menimbang-nimbang untuk menghempaskan Irene dan memperhitungkan akibatnya yang akan sangat merepotkan. Dia telah mengincar Sehun tanpa lelah—juga membuntuti pria-pria lain. Suho semalam pergi karena itu. Sudah hampir mematahkan lehernya jika dia mendengar satu komentar lagi._

"_Aku kira sekutumu ada di negeri-negeri lainnya." Suara Sehun begitu dingin. Suara seorang Tuan Agung ._

"_Sekutuku ada di masa depan Prythian, bersama kekuatan sejati di tanah ini." Dia mendesah saat Sehun menyerangnya dengan setitik kekuatan yang menghantamnya, menahan tangannya ke tempat tidur—menjauh dari tubuhnya sendiri. _

"_Kau tahu apa yang bisa dihasilkan dari penyatuan kita untuk Prythian, untuk dunia?" katanya, matanya masih melahap Sehun._

"_Maksudmu, untuk dirimu sendiri."_

"_Keturunan kita bisa memimpin Prythian."_

_Rasa geli yang kejam menari-nari dalam diri Sehun. "Jadi, kau menginginkan takhtaku—dan agar aku menjadi pasanganmu?"_

_Irene berusaha melepaskan diri, tetapi kekuatan Sehun menahannya. "Aku tidak melihat ada orang lain yang layak untuk posisi itu."_

_Irene akan menjadi masalah—sekarang dan nanti. Sehun tahu itu. Bunuh dia sekarang, akhiri ancamannya sebelum dimulai, hadapi kegeraman Imam-imam Besar lainnya, atau... lihat saja bagaimana nanti._

"_Pergi dari tempat tidurku. Pergi dari kamarku. Dan pergi dari negeriku." Dia melepaskan genggamannya yang penuh kekuatan agar Irene bisa pergi._

_Mata Irene menjadi suram, lalu dia turun dari tempat tidur, tanpa memedulikan pakaiannya yang tersampir di kursi kesukaan Sehun. Dia berhenti kurang dari satu kaki di dekatnya. _

"_Kau tidak tahu aku bisa membuatmu sesenang apa, Tuan Agung."_

_Irene mengulurkan tangannya ke kaki Sehun. _

_Kekuatan Sehun menyambar jari-jari tangan Irene sebelum dia sempat menyentuhnya. Sehun meremukkannya, membelitnya._

_Irene berteriak. Dia berusaha menjauh, tetapi kekuatan Sehun membuatnya diam di tempat—kekuatan yang begitu besar, begitu mudah dikendalikan, mengamuk dan mengepung Irene. Terpikir olehnya untuk mengakhiri hidup perempuan itu, seperti ular yang mengincar seekor tikus._

_Sehun mendekat dan berbisik di telinga Irene, "Jangan pernah menyentuhku. Jangan pernah menyentuh laki-laki mana pun di negeriku." Kekuatan Sehun mematahkan tulang-tulang dan merobek otot-otot Irene, membuatnya berteriak lagi._

"_Kau akan baik-baik saja," kata Sehun sambil melangkah mundur. "Kalau kau nanti menyentuhku lagi atau menyentuh siapa pun di tanahku, kau tidak akan baik-baik saja seperti sekarang."_

_Air mata kesakitan mengalir di wajah Irene. Diakhiri dengan kilatan kebencian di matanya. "Kau akan menyesal," desis Irene._

_Sehun tertawa pelan, tawa seorang kekasih, dan sekelebat kekuatan membuatnya terlempar ke lorong luar kamar. Pakaiannya menyusul sekejap kemudian. Pintu menutup keras-keras._

Bagaikan gunting yang memotong ikatan pita kencang, ingatan itu terputus. Dinding pertahanan di belakangku runtuh dan aku terhuyung mundur, mengerjap-ngerjap.

"Peraturan pertama," kata Sehun kepadaku, matanya diliputi kemarahan dari ingatan itu, "jangan pernah masuk ke pikiran orang lain kecuali kau menahan pintu masuknya. Seorang Daemati bisa dengan sengaja membuka pikirannya agar kau masuk, kemudian menutupmu di dalamnya, menjadikanmu budaknya."

Rasa ngeri mengalir di tulang punggungku memikirkan itu. Namun, apa yang dia tunjukkan tadi...

"Peraturan kedua," katanya, wajahnya sekeras batu.

"Kapan itu?" cetusku begitu saja. Aku cukup mengenalnya sehingga tidak meragukan kebenaran ingatan tadi. "Kapan itu terjadi di antara kalian?"

Matanya masih sedingin es. "Seratus tahun yang lalu. Di Kerajaan Mimpi Buruk. Aku mengizinkannya berkunjung setelah dia bertahun-tahun memohon, meyakinkan bahwa dia ingin menjalin pertalian dengan Negeri Malam dan imam-imamnya. Aku sempat berharap Imam Besar yang baru mungkin bisa menjadi perubahan yang dibutuhkan oleh ordenya. Ternyata dia sudah dilatih dengan baik oleh saudari-saudarinya yang kurang baik."

Aku menelan ludah kuat-kuat, jantungku bergemuruh.

"Dia… dia tidak bersikap seperti itu di—"

Minho.

Minho membencinya. Membuat sindiran-sindiran kejam tersamar agar tidak disukai Irene, agar tidak didekati Irene.

Aku ingin muntah. Apakah dia... apakah dia merayu Minho seperti itu juga? Apakah Minho... apakah Minho dipaksa menyetujuinya karena kedudukan Irene?

Bila suatu hari nanti aku kembali ke Negeri Musim Semi, bagaimana aku bisa meyakinkan Chanyeol untuk mengusirnya? Bagaimana jika, setelah aku pergi, dia—

"Peraturan kedua," Sehun akhirnya melanjutkan, "bersiaplah untuk melihat hal-hal yang tidak kau sukai."

Baru lima puluh tahun kemudian Victoria datang.

Melakukan hal yang membuat Sehun ingin membunuh Irene. Dia membiarkan itu terjadi terhadapnya. Demi melindungi mereka—melindungi Suho dan Kris dari mimpi buruk yang akan menghantui mereka selamanya, dari lebih banyak siksaan, dari apa yang sudah mereka alami saat kecil.

Aku mengangkat kepala untuk bertanya lebih banyak, tetapi Sehun sudah menghilang.

Setelah sendirian, kubuka pakaianku, susah payah melepas gesper dan sabuk yang dipasang di kakiku—sejak kapan?

Satu jam atau dua jam yang lalu?

Rasanya sudah satu kehidupan yang lalu. Sepertinya kini aku resmi seorang Pelacak Buku Napas. Itu lebih baik dari peran sebagai pasangan perancang pesta yang mengembangbiakkan Tuan-tuan Agung kecil. Menjadi apa yang direncanakan Irene terhadapku—menjadi alat apa pun dari rencananya yang tersembunyi.

Air di bak mandi itu memang masih panas, seperti yang dijanjikannya. Aku merenungkan apa yang telah diperlihatkannya kepadaku, berulang kali melihat tangan Irene terjulur ke kaki Sehun.

Aku menutup ingatan itu.

•

•

•

•


	22. Chapter 22

A COURT OF MIST AND FURY(REMAKE HUNKAI)

By : Sarah J. Maas

•

•

•

•

Bab 22

Masih belum ada kabar dari Negeri Musim panas keesokan harinya, maka Sehun mengambil keputusan untuk membawa kami ke dunia fana.

"Pakaian seperti apa, sebenarnya, yang dipakai di dunia manusia?" tanya Yuri dari tempatnya berselonjor di kaki tempat tidurku.

Untuk ukuran orang yang mengaku habis minum-minum dan berdansa dari malam hingga entah kapan, dia tampil cerah. Kris dan Suho, yang menggerutu dan meringis saat sarapan, kelihatan seperti baru ditabrak kereta pengangkut barang.

Sebagian kecil dari diriku bertanya-tanya seperti apa rasanya pergi bersenang-senang bersama mereka—melihat apa saja yang ditawarkan Velaris pada malam hari.

Aku mengaduk-aduk lemari pakaianku. "Berlapis-lapis pakaian," jawabku. "Mereka... menutup semuanya. Kerah rendah dianggap agak berani, tergantung acaranya, tetapi... semuanya tersembunyi di balik rok, dalaman, dan segala omong kosong."

"Kedengarannya wanita-wanita di sana terbiasa untuk tidak berlari atau bertempur. Seingatku, lima ratus tahun yang lalu tidak seperti itu."

Aku terdiam saat menemukan setelan biru pirus beraksen emas—kaya dengan warna, cerah, dan mewah. "Bahkan dengan adanya tembok itu, dengan bahaya mengancam dari peri. Pakaian yang praktis diperlukan untuk berlari, untuk melawan apa pun yang menyusup ke sana. Aku penasaran apa yang berubah."

Aku mengeluarkan atasan dan bawahan untuk meminta persetujuannya. Yuri hanya mengangguk—tidak ada komentar seperti yang biasa diberikan Irene, tidak ada campur tangan berlebihan.

Kutepis pikiran itu, dan ingatan tentang apa yang coba dilakukannya kepada Sehun, lalu aku melanjutkan, "Sekarang, banyak wanita dan pria sejenisku yang menikah, melahirkan anak, kemudian merencanakan pernikahan anak-anak mereka. Yang miskin ada yang bekerja di ladang, dan sedikit sekali yang menjadi prajurit atau tentara bayaran. Uang dianggap bisa membeli kemampuan apa pun yang diinginkan."

"Sebagian Peri Agung juga seperti itu," kata Yuri, sambil menarik-narik benang bordiran di selimutku.

Aku menyelinap ke belakang pembatas ruang ganti untuk melepaskan jubah yang kupakai buru-buru sebelum dia masuk untuk menemaniku, sementara aku bersiap untuk perjalanan kami hari ini.

"Di Kerajaan Mimpi Buruk," lanjutnya, suaranya melunak dan sedikit dingin lagi, "kaum perempuan dijadikan... hadiah. Keperawanan kami dijaga, lalu dijual kepada penawar tertinggi—kepada laki-laki mana pun yang dianggap paling menguntungkan bagi keluarga kami."

Aku terus berpakaian, demi mengisi waktu sambil menunggu kengerian yang mulai kurasakan meluncur ke tulang-tulang dan darahku.

"Aku terlahir lebih kuat dari siapa pun di dalam keluargaku. Bahkan dibandingkan para laki-laki kami. Dan aku tidak bisa menyembunyikan itu, karena mereka bisa mencium baunya—sama seperti aroma pewaris takhta Tuan Agung sebelum berkuasa. Kesaktian meninggalkan tanda, sebuah... gema."

" Ketika usiaku 12 tahun, sebelum aku datang bulan, aku berdoa supaya tidak ada laki-laki yang mau memperistriku, supaya aku bisa kabur dari apa yang dialami kakak-kakak sepupuku: pernikahan tanpa cinta yang terkadang sadis."

Aku menarik pakaian dari atas kepalaku, lalu mengancing pergelangan tangan beledunya sebelum merapikan bagian lengan yang tipis.

"Tetapi aku mulai berdarah beberapa hari setelah ulang tahun ketujuh belas. Dan pada momen darah pertamaku keluar, kesaktianku terbangun dan membentuk menjadi kekuatan utuh, bahkan gunung di sekeliling kami pun bergetar."

"Bukannya ketakutan, tiap keluargaku yang berkuasa di kota Hewn memandangku sebagai kuda betina untuk dihadiahkan. Mereka melihat kekuatan itu dan ingin membiakkannya ke dalam garis keturunan mereka, lagi dan lagi."

"Bagaimana dengan orangtuamu?" tanyaku hati-hati, sambil memasukkan kakiku ke sepatu tua. Di dunia fana pasti musim dingin sudah hampir berakhir—sepatu apa pun biasanya tak ada gunanya. Sebenarnya, yang kupakai ini juga tak ada gunanya, tetapi aku hanya akan sebentar saja berada di luar.

"Keluargaku kegirangan sekali. Mereka bisa memilih sekutu dengan keluarga yang berkuasa di mana pun. Permohonanku untuk bisa memilih diabaikan."

Dia keluar dari sana, aku mengingatkan diri. Yuri keluar dari sana, dan sekarang tinggal bersama orang-orang yang peduli terhadapnya, yang menyayanginya.

"Cerita selanjutnya," kata Yuri saat aku muncul dari balik sekat, "panjang dan menyedihkan, dan akan kuceritakan lain kali. Aku kemari untuk memberitahumu bahwa aku tidak ikut denganmu ke dunia fana.''

"Karena cara mereka memperlakukan perempuan?"

Mata cokelatnya yang pekat bersinar terang, tetapi tenang. "Saat para ratu datang nanti, aku akan ada di sana. Aku ingin melihat apakah aku mengenal teman-teman lamaku yang sudah tiada pada wajah mereka. Tetapi... kurasa aku tidak akan bisa... bersikap baik dengan yang lainnya."

"Apakah Sehun menyuruhmu untuk tidak ikut?" tanyaku tegang.

"Tidak," katanya, mendengkus. "Justru dia berusaha membujukku untuk datang. Dia bilang aku bersikap konyol. Tetapi Kris... dia mengerti. Kami berdua membuatnya kelelahan tadi malam."

Alisku naik sedikit. Pasti itu sebabnya mereka pergi minum-minum. Untuk mencekoki Tuan Agung mereka dengan alkohol.

Yuri mengangkat bahu melihat pertanyaan yang tak terucapkan di mataku. "Kris membantu Sehun untuk membawaku pergi dari sana. Sebelum keduanya mendapatkan pangkat untuk bisa melakukan itu. Bagi Sehun, dia mungkin akan mendapat hukuman ringan jika ketahuan, mungkin sedikit diasingkan dalam pergaulan."

" Tetapi Cassian... dia mengorbankan segalanya untuk memastikanku keluar dari kerajaan itu. Dan dia memang menertawakan dirinya, tetapi dia percaya bahwa dia anak haram rendahan, yang tidak layak mendapatkan pangkat atau kehidupan di sini. Dia tidak tahu bahwa dia lebih bernilai dibandingkan laki-laki mana pun yang pernah kutemui di kerajaan itu ataupun di luarnya. Dia dan Suho, tepatnya."

Ya—Suho, yang selalu menjaga jarak, yang bayangannya mengintainya dan tampak memudar di tiap kehadiran Yuri.

Aku membuka mulut untuk menanyakan kisahnya dengan Suho, tetapi jam berdentang. Waktunya pergi.

Rambutku sudah ditata sebelum sarapan, dikepang menjadi lingkaran di atas kepala, diadem emas kecil—dengan taburan batu lapis lazuli—disematkan. Anting-anting serasi menggantung panjang hingga menyentuh sisi leherku, dan aku memilih gelang untir emas yang disediakan di laci meja riasku, memasukkannya ke kedua pergelangan tanganku.

Yuri tidak berkomentar—dan aku tahu jika aku hanya memakai pakaian dalamku sekalipun, dia akan Menyarankan agar aku memakainya dengan percaya diri. Aku berbalik menghadapnya. "Aku ingin kakak-kakakku bertemu denganmu. Mungkin tidak hari ini. Tetapi kalau nanti kau mau..."

Dia menelengkan kepalanya.

Aku mengusap tengkukku. "Aku ingin mereka mendengar kisahmu. Dan menyadari bahwa kekuatan istimewa itu ada."

Sambil berbicara begitu, kusadari aku juga perlu mendengarnya, menyadarinya. "Kekuatan istimewa untuk melalui ujian suram dan masa-masa sulit. Dan tetap bersikap hangat, tetap baik hati. Masih bersedia memberi kepercayaan, dan mengulurkan tangan."

Mulut Yuri merapat dan dia mengerjap-ngerjap beberapa kali.

Aku menghampiri pintu, tetapi berhenti saat tanganku sudah berada di gagangnya. "Maafkan aku karena tidak bersikap ramah seperti sikapmu kepadaku saat aku baru tiba di Negeri Malam. Aku… aku masih mencoba mempelajari cara menyesuaikan diri."

Cara yang menyedihkan dan tidak jelas untuk menggambarkan bagaimana hancurnya aku setelah semua itu. Yuri melompat turun dari tempat tidur, membukakan pintu untukku, dan berkata, "Ada hari-hari baik dan hari-hari sulit untukku—sampai sekarang sekalipun. Jangan biarkan hari sulit yang menang."

•••••

Tampaknya, hari ini akan jadi hari yang sulit lagi.

Bersama Sehun, Kris, dan Suho yang sudah siap pergi—Krystal dan Yuri tetap tinggal di Velaris untuk menjalankan kota ini dan merencanakan perjalanan kami yang tak bisa dihindari ke Hybern—aku diberi satu kesempatan memilih: dengan siapa aku akan terbang.

Sehun akan mengiraikan kami ke pinggiran laut, tepat di dekat garis tak kasatmata tempat tembok membagi dunia kami. Ada robekan pada batas ajaibnya sekitar setengah mil di atas laut—yang akan kami lewati dengan cara terbang.

Namun, saat berdiri di lorong, bersama mereka yang berpakaian baju tempur dan aku yang berbalut mantel bulu tebal, setelah melihat Sehun sesaat aku langsung bisa merasakan kedua tangannya di pahaku lagi.

Merasakan seperti apa berada di dalam pikirannya, merasakan kemarahan dinginnya, merasakan dia... membela dirinya, rakyatnya, teman-teman nya, menggunakan kekuasaan dan topengnya sebagai senjata rahasia. Dia telah menyaksikan dan mengalami hal-hal... yang tak terucapkan, tetapi... tangannya lembut menyentuh pahaku, sentuhan itu seperti—

Aku tidak membiarkan diriku meneruskan pikiran itu dan segera berkata, "Aku akan terbang bersama Suho."

Sehun dan Kris kelihatan seperti aku baru saja mengumumkan akan berparade tanpa busana ke seluruh Velaris, tetapi si pelantun bayangan itu hanya menundukkan kepalanya sambil berkata, "Tentu saja." Untungnya hanya itu.

Sehun mengiraikan Kris terlebih dulu, kembali dalam sekejap untuk mengiraikanku dan Suho.

Si pelantun bayangan menunggu dalam diam. Aku berusaha tidak terlalu kelihatan tidak nyaman saat dia menggendongku, bayangan-bayangan yang berbisik kepadanya membelai leher dan pipiku.

Sehun hanya mengerutkan kening sedikit, dan aku hanya menatapnya tajam sambil berkata, "Jangan biarkan angin merusak rambutku."

Dia mendengkus, menggenggam lengan Suho, lalu kami semua menghilang ke dalam angin yang gelap. Bintang-bintang dan kegelapan, tangan Suho yang berbekas luka memegangi tubuhku erat-erat, tanganku melingkar di lehernya, bersiap, menunggu, menghitung.

Kemudian, ada sinar matahari yang menyilaukan, deru angin, dan kami meluncur ke bawah, ke bawah lagi.

Kami berayun, melesat lurus. Tubuh Suho hangat dan keras, meski tangan yang pernah mengalami kengerian itu menggenggamku dengan saksama. Tidak ada bayangan yang membuntuti kami, seolah-olah dia sudah meninggalkannya di Velaris.

Di bawah, di depan, di belakang, lautan biru membentang luas. Di atas, benteng-benteng awan mengiringi, dan di sebelah kiriku... ada sebuah garis gelap yang samar. Dataran.

Dataran Negeri Musim Semi.

Aku bertanya-tanya apakah Chanyeol berada di perbatasan perairan barat. Dia sudah pernah menyinggung ada bahaya di sana. Apakah dia bisa merasakan keberadaanku, keberadaan kami, sekarang?

Aku tidak membiarkan diriku memikirkannya lagi. Terutama selagi aku merasakan tembok itu.

Sebagai manusia, tembok itu hanya pembatas tak kasatmata.

Sebagai peri... aku tidak bisa melihatnya, tetapi aku bisa mendengar kekuatannya berkeretak—rasa menyengat yang memenuhi lidahku.

"Menjijikkan, ya," kata Suho, suara beratnya nyaris tertelan angin.

"Aku paham kenapa kalian—kita terhalangi selama berabad-abad ini," ujarku. Tiap degup jantung kami makin berpacu mendekati kekuatan yang terasa penuh daya dan memuakkan.

"Nanti kau akan terbiasa dengan istilah-istilah itu," katanya.

Aku berpegangan padanya erat-erat, tetapi tidak bisa melihat raut wajahnya. Aku melihat cahaya berubah di dalam Siphon safirnya, seakan-akan itu adalah mata raksasa yang setengah tertidur di gurun es.

"Aku tidak tahu di mana tempat yang sesuai denganku lagi," kataku. Mungkin hanya karena angin berdesir di sekeliling kami dan Sehun sudah mengirai terlebih dulu ke tempat sosok gelap Kris terbang—ke balik tembok.

"Aku sudah hidup selama hampir lima setengah abad, dan juga tidak yakin mana tempat yang sesuai untukku," sahut Suho.

Aku mencoba bergerak untuk membaca wajah dinginnya yang tampan, tetapi dia mengencangkan pegangannya, peringatan tanpa suara agar aku berpegangan kuat-kuat.

Bagaimana Suho bisa tahu di mana celah itu, aku tidak tahu sama sekali. Semuanya tampak sama bagiku: langit terbuka yang tak kasatmata.

Namun, aku bisa merasakan tembok itu saat kami melewatinya. Merasakan tembok itu menggapai-gapaiku, seolah-olah marah karena kami berhasil melaluinya, merasakan kekuatannya memancar dan berusaha menutup celah itu walau gagal.

Lalu, kami keluar.

Angin menggigit, temperaturnya begitu dingin sehingga menyesakkan napasku. Angin yang sengit itu tampak kurang hidup dibandingkan udara musim semi yang kami tinggalkan.

Suho menepi, membelok ke arah pinggiran laut, tempat Sehun dan Kris sudah menyapu di atas dataran. Aku gemetar di balik mantel buluku, berpegangan pada kehangatan Suho.

Kami melewati pantai berpasir di dasar tebing putih, dan dataran bersalju yang bertabur hutan-hutan musim dingin yang membinasakan tersebar di atasnya.

Tanah manusia.

Kampung halamanku.

•

•

•

•


	23. Chapter 23

A COURT OF MIST AND FURY(REMAKE HUNKAI)

By : Sarah J. Maas

•

•

•

•

Bab 23

Sudah satu tahun sejak aku mengendap-endap di labirin salju dan es, membunuh peri dengan kebencian di hatiku.

Atap hijau rumah mewah keluargaku begitu cantik pada akhir musim dingin seperti saat musim panas. Kecantikan yang berbeda—marmer pucatnya tampak hangat di antara tumpukan salju tebal di seluruh dataran ini.

Pernak-pernik dedaunan hijau dan holly menghiasi jendela-jendela, ambang pintu, dan tiang-tiang lampu. Satu-satunya dekorasi dari perayaan yang masih dipedulikan manusia. Karena mereka dilarang serta mengutuk tiap perayaan setelah Perang, semua mengingatkan mereka kepada para penguasa abadi.

Tiga bulan yang kulalui bersama Victoria telah menghancurkan ku. Aku tidak bisa membayangkan apa saja yang bisa dilakukan Peri Agung macam dia selama satu milenia—luka-luka seperti apa yang membekas dalam suatu kultur, masyarakat.

Orang-orangku—atau setidaknya orang-orangku dulu.

Dengan tudung menutup kepala, jari-jariku masuk di dalam saku berlapis bulu di mantel. Aku berdiri di depan pintu besar rumah itu, mendengarkan dering yang jelas terdengar dari bel yang kutarik sesaat sebelumnya.

Di belakangku, dengan glamor yang dibuat Sehun, ketiga temanku menunggu tanpa terlihat.

Kubilang kepada mereka bahwa sebaiknya aku bicara dulu dengan keluargaku. Sendirian.

Aku menggigil, mendambakan musim dingin yang sekadarnya di Velaris, membayangkan seperti apa temperatur jauh di utara sana, tetapi... semua yang ada di Prythian memang aneh. Mungkin ketika tembok itu belum berdiri sama sekali, ketika sihir mengalir bebas di kedua alam, perbedaan musimnya tidak jauh berbeda.

Pintu terbuka, dan seorang pelayan berwajah bulat dan riang—Nyonya Laurent, aku ingat namanya—menyipit kepadaku. "Bisa kubantu..." kata-katanya melayang saat dia mengenali wajahku.

Walau dengan tudung kepala, telinga peri, dan mahkotaku tersembunyi, tetapi pijaran cahaya dan keheningan gaib itu... Dia tidak membuka pintu lebih lebar.

"Aku kemari untuk menemui keluargaku," ujarku tercekat.

"A—ayahmu sedang pergi untuk urusan bisnis, tetapi kakak-kakakmu..." Dia tidak bergerak.

Dia tahu. Dia tahu ada sesuatu yang lain, sesuatu yang salah. Matanya menyapu ke sekelilingku. Tidak ada kereta, tidak ada kuda. Tidak ada jejak kaki di salju.

Wajahnya memucat, dan aku mengutuk diriku kerena itu semua tidak terpikir olehku sebelumnya.

"Nyonya Laurent?" Ada sesuatu yang hancur di dalam dadaku saat mendengar suara Yoona dari lorong di belakangnya.

Mendengar suaranya yang manis dan baik, tak tersentuh oleh Prythian, tanpa mengetahui apa yang telah kuperbuat.

Aku mundur selangkah. Aku tidak bisa melakukannya. Tidak bisa membawa-bawa masalah ini kepada mereka.

Kemudian, wajah Yoona muncul di atas bahu gemuk Nyonya Laurent.

Cantik—dia memang yang tercantik di antara kami sejak dulu. Lembut dan manis, seperti fajar musim panas.

Yoona persis seperti yang kuingat, seperti caraku mengingat-ingatnya di sel bawah tanah itu, saat aku katakan kepada diriku sendiri bahwa jika aku gagal, jika Victoria melintasi tembok, Yoona akan menjadi korban berikutnya. Seperti halnya dia juga akan menjadi korban berikutnya jika Raja Hybern menghancurkan tembok itu, jika aku tidak mendapatkan Buku Napas.

Rambut cokelat keemasan Yoona digelung setengah ke atas, kulit pucatnya lembut dan berona, dan matanya, seperti lelehan cokelat—terbuka lebar saat menatapku. Matanya penuh air mata dan mengucur tanpa suara, menetes ke pipinya yang indah.

Nyonya Laurent tidak minggir sedikit pun. Dia pasti akan membanting pintu di depan wajahku kalau aku salah bernapas sedikit saja.

Yoona mengangkat tangannya yang ramping ke mulutnya sementara tubuhnya gemetar karena menangis.

"Yoona," ujarku dengan parau.

Suara langkah menyapu tangga di belakang mereka, kemudian—

"Nyonya Laurent, buatkan teh dan bawa ke ruang tamu."

Si pelayan melihat ke wanita yang berdiri di tangga, lalu ke Yoona, lalu kepadaku—hantu di tengah salju.

Nyonya Laurent hanya memberi tatapan yang menjanjikan kematian jika aku membahayakan kakak-kakakku selagi dia berbalik masuk ke rumah, meninggalkanku di depan Yoona, yang masih menangis tanpa suara.

Aku melangkah ke ambang pintu dan mendongak ke tangga. Di tempat Jessica berdiri, tangannya menggenggam erat birainya, menatapku seakan-akan aku adalah hantu.

••••••

Rumah itu cantik, tetapi ada sesuatu yang tidak tersentuh.

Sesuatu yang baru, jika dibandingkan dengan usia dan cinta lama yang ada di rumah Sehun di Velaris.

Selama duduk di depan perapian ruangan marmer berukir, tudungku masih terpasang, tanganku terjulur ke api yang menyala, aku merasa... merasa seolah-olah mereka telah membiarkan serigala masuk.

Atau hantu.

Kini aku terlalu besar untuk ruangan ini, untuk kehidupan fana yang rapuh ini, terlalu bernoda dan liar dan... sakti. Tak lama lagi aku membawa itu ke dalam kehidupan mereka secara permanen.

Di mana Sehun, Kris, dan Suho berada, aku tidak tahu.

Mungkin mereka berdiri di sudut gelap, mengawasi. Mungkin mereka tetap menunggu di antara salju di luar. Aku membayangkan Kris dan Suho sudah terbang di sekitar sini, memeriksa tata ruang, terbang melingkar, makin lama makin jauh sampai mereka mencapai desa dan pondok lamaku yang reyot, atau bahkan mungkin hutan itu.

Jessica terlihat sama, tetapi lebih dewasa. Bukan wajahnya, yang tetap suram sekaligus memesona seperti dulu, melainkan... di matanya, serta caranya membawa diri. Duduk di sofa kecil di seberangku, kedua kakakku menatap dan menunggu.

Aku berkata, "Di mana Ayah?" Sepertinya hanya itu yang aman untuk dikatakan.

"Di Neva," jawab Jessica, menyebutkan satu nama kota terbesar di benua. "Berdagang bersama beberapa saudagar dari belahan dunia lain. Dan menghadiri pertemuan tentang ancaman dari atas tembok. Ancaman yang kukira akan membuatmu datang untuk memperingatkan kami."

Tidak ada kata-kata kelegaan ataupun cinta—tidak pernah ada yang seperti itu darinya.

Yoona mengangkat cangkir tehnya. "Apa pun alasannya, Kai, kami senang bertemu denganmu. Dan hidup. Kami kira kau—"

Aku membuka tudungku sebelum dia menyelesaikan kalimatnya.

Cangkir teh Yoona berdenting di cawannya saat dia melihat telinga periku, tangan rampingku yang lebih panjang, wajah yang bisa dipastikan adalah wajah peri.

"Aku memang mati," sahutku kasar. "Aku mati, kemudian aku dilahirkan kembali—dibuat kembali."

Yoona menaruh cangkirnya yang gemetar ke meja pendek di tengah kami. Cairan merah tua tumpah ke samping, menggenang di atas cawan.

Sementara dia bergerak, Jessica memiringkan tubuhnya—meski nyaris tak kentara. Antara aku dan Yoona.

Tatapan Jessica-lah yang kutahan saat aku berkata, "Aku ingin kalian mendengarkan."

Mata mereka sama-sama membuka lebar. Mereka mendengarkan.

Kuceritakan kisahku dengan detail-detail yang bisa kusampaikan. Kuceritakan tentang Kaki Gunung, tentang ujian-ujianku. Tentang Victoria. Aku bercerita tentang kematian, dan tentang kelahiran kembali.

Menjelaskan tentang beberapa bulan terakhir ini lebih sulit. Maka, aku menyampaikannya singkat saja.

Kendati begitu, aku tetap menjelaskan apa yang perlu diadakan di sini—ancaman dari Hybern. Kujelaskan rumah ini harus dijadikan apa, kami harus menjadi apa, dan apa yang kubutuhkan dari mereka.

Ketika aku selesai menjelaskan, mereka masih terbelalak.

Diam.

Yoona-lah yang pertama bicara, "Kau—kau ingin Peri Agung lainnya datang... ke sini. Juga... juga ratu-ratu kerajaan."

Aku mengangguk pelan.

"Cari tempat lain," sahut Jessica.

Aku menoleh ke arahnya, mulai memohon, siap bertengkar.

"Cari tempat lain," kata Jessica lagi, punggungnya tegak. "Aku tidak mau mereka ada di rumahku. Atau dekat-dekat Yoona."

"Jessica, kumohon," bisikku. "Tidak ada tempat lain; tidak ada tempat yang bisa aku datangi tanpa ada yang memburu ku, menyalibku—"

"Lalu, bagaimana dengan kami? Ketika orang-orang di sini tahu kami adalah simpatisan peri? Apakah kalau begitu kami sama saja dengan Putra-Putri Yang Diberkati? Semua kedudukan dan pengaruh kami akan hilang. Dan pernikahan Yoona—"

"Pernikahan?" cetusku.

Aku tidak sempat memperhatikan cincin mutiara permata di jari Yoona, lingkaran logam gelap yang berkilau memantulkan cahaya perapian.

Wajah Yoona memucat sambil menatap cincinnya.

"Lima bulan lagi," kata Jessica. "Dia akan menikah dengan seorang putra bangsawan. Dan ayahnya mengabdikan hidupnya untuk menumpas kaummu yang menerobos tembok."

Kaummu. Kaumku.

"Jadi, tidak akan ada pertemuan apa pun di sini," kata Jessica, bahunya kaku. "Tidak akan ada peri di rumah ini."

"Apakah maksudmu termasuk aku?" tanyaku pelan.

Diamnya Jessica cukup menjawab.

Yoona berkata, "Jessica." Perlahan, kakak tertuaku menoleh ke arahnya.

"Jessica," kata Elain lagi, sambil meremas-remas tangan. "Kalau... kalau kita tidak menolong Kai, tidak akan ada pernikahan. Bahkan benteng dan tentara-tentara Lord Nolan sekalipun tidak akan bisa menyelamatkanku dari... dari mereka."

Jessica hanya berjengit. Yoona mendesak, "Kita rahasiakan ini—kita suruh para pelayan pergi. Musim semi sudah dekat, mereka akan senang bisa pulang. Dan kalau Kai perlu datang dan pergi untuk pertemuan-pertemuannya, dia tinggal mengirim kabar sebelumnya, lalu kita suruh Mereka pergi. Cari saja alasan untuk memulangkan mereka pada hari raya. Lagi pula, Ayah tidak akan kembali sampai musim panas. Tidak akan ada yang tahu."

Dia menaruh tangannya di lutut Jessica, gaun ungu kakakku hampir menelan tangan putih Yoona. "Kai sudah banyak berkorban selama bertahun-tahun. Biarkan kita sekarang membantunya. Membantu... orang lain."

Tenggorokanku terasa sempit, mataku panas.

Jessica mengamati cincin gelap di jari Yoona, seperti masih menimbang-nimbangnya. Seorang Lady—itulah peran Yoona nanti setelah menikah. Peran yang dipertaruhkannya untuk ini.

Tatapanku bertemu dengan tatapan Jessica ketika aku berkata, "Tidak ada jalan lain."

Dagunya terangkat sedikit. "Kami akan memulangkan para pelayan besok."

"Hari ini," desakku. "Kita tidak boleh kehilangan waktu. Perintahkan mereka untuk pergi sekarang."

"Aku akan melakukannya," kata Yoona, sambil menarik napas dalam-dalam dan menegakkan pundaknya. Dia tidak menunggu kami sebelum beranjak pergi, anggun bagaikan rusa betina.

Berdua saja dengan Jessica, aku bertanya, "Apakah dia orang baik—si putra bangsawan yang akan dinikahinya?"

"Menurutnya begitu. Yoona mencintainya dan sebaliknya."

"Dan menurutmu bagaimana?"

Mata Jessica—mataku, mata ibu kami—bertemu dengan mataku. "Ayahnya membangun dinding batu mengelilingi rumah mewah dan tanah mereka begitu tinggi sampai pohon-pohon pun kalah tinggi. Menurutku kelihatan seperti penjara."

"Apakah kau sudah bilang sesuatu kepada Yoona?"

"Belum. Putranya, Graysen, cukup baik. Dia tergila-gila kepada Yoona seperti juga Yoona kepadanya. Ayahnya yang tidak kusuka. Dia melirik uang milik Yoona yang akan digunakan membangun rumah besar itu—dan perang besar melawan peri. Tetapi laki-laki itu sudah tua. Tak lama lagi dia akan mati."

"Semoga saja."

Dia hanya mengangkat bahu. Lalu, dia bertanya, "Tuan Agung-mu... Kau sudah melalui semua itu"—dia mengayunkan tangannya kepadaku, telingaku, tubuhku—"dan masih tidak berjalan baik?"

Urat-urat nadiku terasa berat lagi. "Bangsawan itu membangun dinding untuk melindungi diri dari peri. Tuan Agungku ingin mengurungku di dalam dindingnya."

"Kenapa? Dia membiarkanmu pulang kemari saat itu."

"Untuk menyelamatkanku—melindungku. Dan menurutku... menurutku apa yang terjadi kepadanya, kepada kami, di Kaki Gunung sudah menghancurkannya."

Mungkin dia lebih hancur daripada aku. "Ada dorongan untuk melindungi dengan mempertaruhkan segalanya, bahkan mempertaruhkan kebaikanku sendiri. Kurasa dia ingin menahan keinginan itu, tetapi tidak bisa. Dia tidak bisa merelakannya."

Masih banyak yang harus kulakukan, rupanya. Untuk membereskan keadaan. Membereskan diriku sendiri.

"Dan sekarang kau bersama orang-orang baru."

Bukan pertanyaan, tetapi aku berkata, "Kau mau bertemu dengan mereka?"

•

•

•

•


	24. Chapter 24

A COURT OF MIST AND FURY(REMAKE HUNKAI)

By : Sarah J. Maas

•

•

•

•

Bab 24

Yoona memakan waktu berjam-jam memanfaatkan Pesonanya untuk membujuk para pekerja agar cepat-cepat mengepak barang-barang mereka dan pergi, masing-masing dibekali sekantong uang demi mempercepat proses. Nyonya Laurent, meski pergi paling akhir, berjanji untuk merahasiakan apa yang dilihatnya.

Aku tidak tahu di mana Sehun, Kris, dan Suho menunggu sejak tadi, tetapi setelah Nyonya Laurent naik ke kereta kuda yang penuh dengan rombongan pekerja terakhir, menuju desa untuk naik tranportasi yang akan mengantarkan mereka ke keluarga mereka, terdengar ketukan di pintu.

Cahaya mulai meredup, dan dunia di luar sana kental dengan nuansa biru dan putih dan abu-abu, dengan secercah keemasan saat kubuka pintu depan dan mendapati mereka sudah menunggu.

Jessica dan Yoona berada di ruang makan yang besar—ruangan paling besar di rumah.

Sambil memperhatikan Sehun, Kris, dan Suho, aku tahu keputusanku memilih ruangan itu untuk tempat pertemuan sudah benar. Itu karena mereka besar sekali—liar, kasar, dan purba.

Sehun mengangkat alisnya. "Pelayan-pelayan itu seperti diberi tahu ada wabah penyakit yang menimpa seisi rumah ini."

Aku membuka pintu lebar-lebar supaya mereka bisa masuk, kemudian cepat-cepat menutup, menghalangi udara dingin yang sengit masuk. "Kakakku Yoona bisa membujuk siapa pun dengan senyuman."

Kris bersiul lirih sambil berputar di tempat, Mengawasi lorong masuk yang mewah, perabotan berhias, lukisan-lukisan. Semuanya diberikan Chanyeol—pada awalnya.

Dia sudah mengurus keluargaku dengan begitu baik, padahal keluarganya sendiri... aku tidak ingin memikirkan tentang keluarganya, dibunuh keluarga dari negeri lain entah dengan alasan apa, tidak pernah ada yang menjelaskannya kepadaku.

Apalagi setelah sekarang aku tinggal bersama mereka.

Dia dulu baik—ada bagian dari Chanyeol yang baik.

Ya. Dia telah memberikan segalanya yang kutubuhkan untuk menjadi diriku, untuk merasa aman. Saat dia sudah mendapatkan apa yang diinginkannya... dia berhenti memberikannya. Berusaha, tetapi tidak juga. Dia membiarkan dirinya terus buta untuk melihat apa yang kubutuhkan setelah Victoria.

"Ayahmu pasti saudagar yang hebat," kata Kris. "Aku sudah pernah melihat istana-istana yang tidak semewah ini."

Kusadari Sehun mengawasiku, pertanyaan tanpa suara terbaca jelas di wajahnya. Aku menjawab, "Ayahku pergi untuk urusan dagang dan menghadiri pertemuan di Neva untuk membahas ancaman dari Prythian."

"Prythian?" tanya Kris sambil berputar menghadap kami. "Bukan Hybern?"

"Kemungkinan kakak-kakakku keliru—tempat kalian terdengar asing bagi mereka. Mereka hanya bilang 'di atas tembok'. Aku berasumsi mereka mengira itu adalah Prythian."

Suho menghampiri dengan langkah sesunyi langkah kucing. "Kalau manusia tahu ada ancaman itu, bersatu melawannya, maka itu menjadi keuntungan untuk kita saat Menghubungi para ratu."

Sehun masih menatapku, seolah-olah dia bisa melihat beban yang menekanku sejak tiba di sini. Terakhir kali aku berada di rumah ini, aku adalah seorang wanita yang sedang jatuh cinta—cinta yang kalut dan nekat, yang membuatku kembali ke Prythian, pergi ke Kaki Gunung, hanya sebagai manusia belaka. Sama rapuhnya dengan kakak-kakakku sekarang di mataku.

"Ayo," Sehun berkata, mengangguk samar ke arahku sebagai tanda dia mengerti, sebelum bergerak untuk menunjukkan jalan. "Ayo, kita memperkenalkan diri."

••••••

Kedua kakakku berdiri di dekat jendela, cahaya dari lampu gantung menambah kemilau keemasan pada rambut mereka.

Begitu cantik, dan muda, dan hidup—tetapi kapan itu akan berubah? Bagaimana aku akan bicara kepada mereka ketika kelak aku tetap seperti ini sementara kulit mereka sudah setipis kertas dan berkerut, punggung mereka membungkuk karena beban bertahun-tahun, tangan putih mereka bebercak-bercak?

Aku belum sampai memasuki keberadaan abadiku saat keberadaan mereka sudah padam seperti lilin di hadapan hawa napas yang dingin. Namun, aku bisa memberi mereka beberapa tahun yang baik—tahun-tahun yang aman—hingga saat itu datang.

Aku melintasi ruangan, ketiga laki-laki itu selangkah di belakangku, lantai kayu di bawah kami berkilauan dan mengkilap bagai cermin. Aku sudah membuka tudung kepalaku setelah para pelayan pergi, dan aku—bukan para Illyrian itu—yang pertama kali dilihat kakak-kakakku. Pakaian peri, makota, perhiasan.

Sosok asing—bagian diriku yang ini sekarang asing bagi mereka.

Kemudian, mereka mengawasi para laki-laki bersayap ini—setidaknya dua dari mereka. Sayap Sehun menghilang, baju tempur kulitnya diganti dengan jaket hitam halus dan celana.

Kedua kakakku sama-sama tegang melihat Kris dan Suho, melihat sayap-sayap raksasa itu terlipat erat ke tubuh kokoh mereka, melihat senjata-senjata mereka, lalu melihat wajah ketiga laki-laki yang ketampanannya meluluhkan.

Yoona layak dipuji karena tidak pingsan.

Jessica juga layak dipuji karena tidak mendesis saat melihat mereka. Dia hanya melangkah dengan lumayan kentara ke depan Yoona, dan menyembunyikan kepalan tangannya di balik gaun ungu gelap yang sederhana dan elegan. Gerakan itu terdeteksi oleh teman-temanku.

Aku berhenti empat kaki dari mereka, memberi ruang bernapas untuk kedua saudariku di ruangan yang tiba-tiba kekurangan udara. Aku berkata kepada para laki-laki itu, "Kakak-kakkku, Jessica dan Yoona Kim."

Aku sudah lama tidak memikirkan nama keluargaku, Tidak menggunakannya selama bertahun-tahun. Sebab walau aku telah berkorban dan berburu demi mereka, aku tidak menginginkan nama ayahku—terutama karena dia hanya duduk-duduk di depan perapian kecil itu dan membiarkan kami kelaparan. Membiarkanku berjalan ke hutan sendirian.

Aku berhenti menggunakan nama Kim pada hari aku membunuh kelinci itu, dan merasakan darahnya mengotori tanganku, sama seperti saat darah peri-peri itu menodainya beberapa tahun kemudian seperti tato yang tak kasatmata.

Kedua kakakku tidak memberi hormat. Jantung mereka berdebar kencang sekali, bahkan jantung Jessica, dan tajamnya ketakutan mereka terasa di lidahku.

"Kris," ujarku, memiringkan kepalaku ke kiri. Kemudian aku bergeser ke kanan, bersyukur bayangan-bayangan itu kini sudah tidak terlihat saat aku berkata, "Suho." Aku setengah menengok. "Dan Sehun, Tuan Agung Negeri Malam."

Rupanya Sehun juga sudah meredupkan bayangannya.

Nuansa malam beriak keluar darinya, keanggunan gaib dan dentum kesaktiannya. Saat melihat mata ungu bertabur bintang itu, tidak akan ada yang melewatkan keluarbiasaan yang tampak darinya.

Dia membungkuk kepada kakak-kakakku. "Terima kasih sudah menerima kami, dan atas kemurahan hati kalian," katanya sambil tersenyum hangat. Akan tetapi, ada sesuatu yang menahannya.

Yoona berusaha membalas senyumnya, tetapi gagal.

Jessica hanya melihat mereka bertiga, lalu melihatku dan berkata, "Juru masak kami meninggalkan makan malam di meja. Sebaiknya kita makan sebelum dingin." Dia tidak menunggu persetujuanku sebelum berjalan pergi—tepat ke kepala meja kayu mengilap.

Yoona berkata dengan parau, "Senang bertemu dengan kalian." Lalu, dia bergegas menyusul Jessica, rok sutra biru kobaltnya berdesir di lantai berparket.

Kris meringis saat kami mengikuti mereka, alis Sehun terangkat, dan Suho kelihatan ingin membaur ke kegelapan terdekat dan menghindari perbincangan ini sama sekali.

Jessica sedang menunggu di ujung meja, seorang ratu yang siap mengendalikan orang-orang istananya. Yoona gemetar di kursi kayu berlapis kain di sebelah kirinya.

Aku mengorbankan diriku demi mereka semua dengan mengambil tempat duduk di sebelah kanan Jessica. Kris mengambil tempat di sebelah Yoona yang memegangi garpu dengan erat seolah-olah akan menghantamkannya kepada Kris sewaktu-waktu. Sehun duduk di sampingku, Suho di sampingnya.

Senyum samar mengembang di mulut Suho saat melihat buku-buku jari Yoona memutih karena genggamannya pada garpu itu, tetapi dia tetap diam, alih-alih memusatkan pikirannya, melakukan apa yang dilakukan Kris diam-diam, menyesuaikan sayapnya di sekeliling kursi manusia. Terkutuklah aku. Seharusnya aku ingat. Meski tidak ada yang senang kalau sekarang aku membawakan dua kursi tanpa sandaran.

Aku mendesah melalui hidung dan mengangkat penutup berbagai hidangan dan casserole. Salmon rebus dengan dan lemon hasil rumah kaca, kentang tumbuk, ayam panggang dengan bit dan lobak dari gudang bawah tanah, serta sedikit casserole telur, daging binatang buruan, dan bawang prei. Makanan musiman—apa pun yang tersedia pada akhir musim dingin ini.

Aku menyendokkan makanan ke piringku. Kedua kakakku dan teman-temanku yang melakukan hal yang sama, mengisi keheningan. Aku menyuapkan makanan ke mulut dan berusaha keras tidak berjengit.

Dulu, makanan ini pasti terasa lezat dan penuh aroma. Kini terasa hambar di mulutku.

Sehun menyendok ayamnya tanpa ragu. Kris dan Suho makan seperti sudah berbulan-bulan tidak makan. Mungkin sebagai prajurit yang sudah bertempur dalam peperangan, membuat mereka bisa memandang makanan sebagai kekuatan dan menomorduakan rasa.

Rupanya Jessica mengawasiku. "Apakah ada yang salah dengan makanan kami?" tanyanya datar.

Aku memaksakan diri menyuap lagi, tiap gerakan rahang ku penuh usaha. "Tidak." Aku menelan dan menegak air minum banyak-banyak.

"Jadi, kau tidak bisa memakan makanan normal lagi, ya—atau kau terlalu hebat untuk makanan ini?" Pertanyaan sekaligus tantangan.

Garpu Sehun berdenting di piringnya. Yoona mengeluarkan suara gusar yang lirih. Walau Jessica sudah mengizinkanku masuk ke rumah ini, walau dia telah berusaha menembus tembok demi aku dan kami sudah mengusahakan gencatan senjata…. Nada bicara itu, rasa jijik dan tidak setuju tetap saja ada.

Aku menapakkan tanganku di meja. "Aku bisa makan, minum, berkelahi, dan bercinta, sama seperti dulu. Bahkan lebih baik."

Kris tersedak air minumnya. Suho bergeser di tempat duduknya, mengarahkan tubuhnya untuk menerjang ke tengah-tengah kami jika diperlukan.

Jessica tertawa lirih.

Aku bisa merasakan api di dalam mulutku, mendengarnya meraung di dalam urat nadiku, lalu—Ada tarikan samar dan kuat terasa di ikatan itu, kegelapan yang dingin menyapu ke dalam diriku, temperamenku, indra-indraku, menenangkan api itu.

Aku bergegas memasang pertahanan mentalku, tetapi sudah terpasang. Sehun hanya mengerjap ke arahku sebelum dia berkata datar kepada Jessica, "Jika suatu saat nanti kau pergi ke Prythian, kau akan tahu sendiri mengapa makananmu terasa sangat berbeda."

Jessica memandangnya sambil mengangkat dagu. "Aku tidak tertarik pergi menjejakkan kakiku di dataran kalian. Jadi, anggaplah aku percaya dengan perkataanmu."

"Jessica, tolonglah," bisik Yoona.

Kris memperhatikan Jessica, kilatan di matanya hanya bisa kuartikan sebagai seorang kesatria yang menemukan lawan baru yang menarik.

Kemudian, demi Sang Ibu, Jessica mengalihkan perhatiannya kepada Kris, menangkap kilatan itu—memahami artinya. Dia menyentak pelan, "Apa yang kau lihat?"

Alis Kris terangkat—sekarang sedikit geli tampaknya.

"Seseorang yang membiarkan adik bungsunya mempertaruhkan nyawa setiap hari di hutan sementara dia tidak berbuat apa-apa. Seseorang yang membiarkan anak 14 tahun pergi ke hutan yang dekat sekali dengan tembok."

Wajahku mulai memanas, dan aku membuka mulut. Untuk mengucapkan apa, aku tidak tahu.

"Adikmu tewas—tewas demi menyelamatkan kaumku. Dia rela melakukan itu lagi untuk melindungimu dari perang. Jadi, jangan harap aku akan duduk di sini sambil menutup mulut sementara kau mengejeknya atas pilihan yang terpaksa diterimanya—sekaligus menghina kaumku."

Jessica tidak berkedip selagi dia mengamati wajah tampan nya, dadanya yang berotot, lalu berpaling ke arahku. Mengabaikannya sama sekali.

Wajah Kris berubah sedikit ganas. Seekor serigala yang tadi mengitari seekor rusa betina... menemukan kucing hutan yang memakai kulit rusa.

Suara Yoona bergetar saat dia menangkap hal yang sama dan cepat-cepat berkata kepada Kris, "Su... sulit sekali, untuk… untuk... menerimanya."

Kusadari cincin logam gelap itu terbuat dari besi. Meski sudah kukatakan kepada mereka bahwa besi tidak ada gunanya terhadap peri, tetap saja. Hadiah dari keluarga calon suami pembenci peri. Yoona melemparkan tatapan memohon kepada Sehun, lalu Suho.

Ketakutan fana meliputi wajahnya, aromanya. "Kami dibesarkan seperti ini. Kami mendengar kisah-kisah tentang kaummu menembus tembok untuk melukai kami. Tetangga kami sendiri, Lee Taemin, diculik, keluarganya dibunuh…."

Jasad telanjang yang dipaku ke dinding. Hancur. Mati. Terpaku di sana selama berbulan-bulan.

Sehun menatap piringnya. Tidak bergerak. Tidak berkedip. Dia memberikan nama Taemin kepada Victoria—mem berikannya, tanpa mengetahui bahwa aku berbohong.

Yoona berkata, "Sangat membingungkan."

"Aku bisa membayangkan," kata Suho. Kris Melemparkan tatapan tajam kepadanya.

Namun, perhatian Suho tetap tertuju kepada kakakku, senyuman datar dan sopan terpasang di wajahnya. Bahunya sedikit lebih relaks. Aku bertanya-tanya apakah ahli mata-mata Sehun ini sering mendapatkan informasinya melalui sikap dingin sebanyak kemampuannya bersembunyi dan membuat bayangan.

Yoona duduk sedikit lebih tegak dan berkata kepada Kris, "Dan tentang Kai yang berburu pada masa-masa itu, bukan hanya karena kelalaian Jessica saja. Kami ketakutan dan tidak pernah dilatih, dan semuanya sudah direnggut dari kami, dan kami lalai menjaga Kai. Kami berdua."

Jessica diam saja, punggungnya kaku.

Sehun memberiku tatapan memperingatkan. Aku menggenggam lengan Jessica, menarik perhatiannya. "Bisakah kita... mulai dari awal saja?"

Aku nyaris bisa merasakan harga diri bergejolak di urat nadinya, membentak untuk tidak menyerah.

Kris tersenyum mengejek pada Jessica. Dasar sialan.

Jessica hanya berbisik sengit, "Baiklah." Lalu, kami melanjutkan makan.

Kris mengamati tiap suapan Jessica, tiap gerakan kerongkongannya saat menelan. Aku memaksakan diri untuk menghabiskan makanan, menyadari perhatian Jessica tertuju pada cara makanku.

Yoona bertanya kepada Suho, mungkin hanya mereka dua yang bersikap baik di sini, "Apakah kalian sungguh bisa terbang?"

Suho meletakkan garpunya, mengerjap. Aku malah bisa menganggapnya sadar diri. Dia berkata, "Ya. Kris dan aku berasal dari ras peri yang disebut Illyrian. Kami terlahir untuk mendengar nyanyian angin."

"Indah sekali," kata Yoona. "Apakah tidak menakutkan? Terbang begitu tinggi?"

"Kadang-kadang," jawab Suho. Kris memecah Perhatiannya yang tak putus dari Jessica cukup lama sehingga sempat mengangguk setuju. "Jika kau terjebak badai, jika tekanan udara menurun drastis. Tetapi kami dilatih secara menyeluruh sehingga ketakutan itu sudah hilang sebelum kain bedong kami dilepas."

Akan tetapi, Suho tidak dilatih jauh sebelum itu. Kau akan terbiasa dengan istilah-istilah itu, katanya tadi. Seberapa sering dia harus mengingatkan dirinya tentang pengunaan kata-kata itu? Apakah "kami" dan "kita" terasa asing di lidahnya seperti halnya di lidahku?

"Kau kelihatan seperti Peri Agung," sela Jessica, suaranya seperti pisau yang terasah. "Tetapi kau bukan?"

"Peri Agung kelihatan seperti mereka," jawab Kris malas, sambil mengibaskan tangannya ke arahku dan Sehun, "Yang lainnya, yang memiliki perbedaan, biasa disebut peri jelata."

Sehun akhirnya berkata, "Sudah menjadi istilah yang biasa digunakan untuk memudahkan, tetapi menjadi topeng ketidakadilan dalam sejarah panjang yang berdarah. Banyak peri-peri jelata yang membenci istilah itu—dan ingin semua peri memiliki sebutan yang sama."

"Benar sekali," kata Kris, meminum airnya.

Jessica memandangku. "Tetapi kau bukan Peri Agung—awalnya tidak. Jadi, mereka menyebutmu apa?" Aku tidak tahu pasti apakah itu tusukan atau bukan.

Sehun berkata, "Kai adalah siapa pun yang dipilihnya."

Jessica kini mengamati kami semua, mengangkat pandangannya ke mahkota itu. Dia berkata, "Tulis surat kalian untuk ratu-ratu itu malam ini. Besok, Yoona dan aku akan pergi ke desa untuk mengirimkannya. Jika nanti para ratu datang kemari," tambahnya, melemparkan tatapan dingin membeku kepada Kris.

"Kusarankan kalian mempersiapkan diri menghadapi prasangka-prasangka yang lebih dalam dibandingkan dari kami. Dan renungkan bagaimana kalian berencana untuk mengeluarkan kami semua dari kekacauan ini jika hasilnya tidak seperti yang diharapkan."

"Kami akan memperhitungkan itu," kata Sehun dengan tenang.

Jessica melanjutkan, sama sekali tidak terkesan dengan kami, "Kurasa kalian ingin menginap malam ini."

Sehun memandangku dengan pertanyaan tanpa suara.

Kami bisa pergi dengan mudah, mereka bisa menemukan jalan pulang dalam gelap, tetapi... Terlalu cepat, mungkin, dunia akan menjadi neraka. Aku berkata, "Kalau tidak terlalu merepotkan. Kami akan pergi selepas sarapan besok."

Jessica tidak tersenyum, tetapi Yoona berseri-seri. "Bagus. Kurasa ada beberapa kamar yang siap pakai—"

"Kami hanya perlu dua kamar," sela Sehun pelan. "Bersebelahan, dengan dua tempat tidur di masing-masing kamar."

Aku menautkan alis sambil memandangnya.

Sehun menjelaskan kepadaku, "Efek sihir berbeda di sisi tembok ini. Pertahanan kita, indra-indra kita, mungkin tidak bekerja dengan benar. Aku tidak mau ambil risiko. Terutama di rumah seorang wanita yang tunangannya memberikan cincin besi."

Wajah Yoona memerah sedikit. "Ka—kamar yang ada dua tempat tidur tidak bersebelahan," gumamnya.

Aku mendesah. "Nanti kami pindah-pindahkan saja. Tidak apa-apa. Dia," tambahku sambil menatap tajam ke arah Sehun, "hanya rewel karena dia sudah tua dan ini sudah lewat jam tidurnya."

Sehun tertawa kecil, kemarahan Kris cukup mereda dan menyeringai, sementara Yoona yang menangkap ketenangan Suho sebagai bukti bahwa semua berjalan tidak terlalu buruk, ikut memberikan senyumnya.

Jessica hanya berdiri seperti sebatang pilar baja ramping, dan berkata tanpa ditujukan secara khusus kepada siapa pun, "Kalau sudah selesai, berarti acara makan malam kita sudahi."

Begitu saja.

•••••

Sehun menuliskan suratnya untukku, Kris dan Suho ikut menyumbangkan koreksi, dan baru tengah malam kami selesai menuliskan naskah surat yang terdengar mengesankan, ramah, dan cukup mengancam.

Kedua kakakku mencuci piring sementara kami bekerja, dan sudah pamit untuk tidur berjam-jam sebelumnya, sambil menyebutkan di mana kamar kami berada.

Kris dan Suho berbagi kamar, dan aku berbagi kamar dengan Sehun.

Aku mengerutkan kening sambil memandang tempat tidur yang cukup besar untuk dua orang, tetapi aku tidak mau berbagi. Aku berpaling ke arahnya. "Aku tidak mau—"

Kayu mendentum di atas karpet, dan sebuah tempat tidur kecil muncul di dekat pintu. Sehun menjatuhkan diri di atasnya, mencabut sepatu botnya. "Omong-omong, Jessica orang yang menyenangkan."

"Dia... makhluk tersendiri," sahutku. Mungkin pernyataan paling baik yang kukatakan tentangnya.

"Sudah beberapa abad tidak ada yang mengusik Kris semudah itu. Sayang sekali mereka cenderung akan saling membunuh."

Sebagian dari diriku bergidik membayangkan dampak kerusakan yang diakibatkan keduanya jika mereka memutuskan untuk berhenti bertengkar.

"Dan Yoona," kata Sehun, mendesah sambil mencabut sepatu bot sebelahnya, "seharusnya tidak menikah dengan putra bangsawan itu, untuk selusin alasan, alasan paling remehnya adalah fakta bahwa kau tidak akan diundang ke pernikahan itu. Meski mungkin itu ada bagusnya."

Aku berkata sengit, "Itu tidak lucu."

"Setidaknya kau tidak harus mengirim hadiah. Aku ragu ayah mertuanya mau menerima."

"Kau punya banyak nyali untuk menghina kakak-kakakku sementara teman-temanmu sendiri sama-sama punya sandiwara sedih." Alisnya terangkat sambil menyiratkan tanya.

Aku mendengkus. "Oh, jadi kau tidak menyadari cara Suho memandang Yuri? Atau bagaimana Yuri terkadang mengamatinya, membelanya? Dan bagaimana keduanya dengan lihai menjadikan Kris sebagai pembatas di antara mereka hampir setiap waktu?"

Sehun memberiku tatapan yang sama. "Kusarankan kau simpan sendiri hasil observasi itu."

"Kau pikir aku penggosip yang resek? Hidupku sudah cukup menyedihkan—kenapa aku mau menyebarkan penderitaan itu kepada orang-orang di sekelilingku?"

"Apakah memang menyedihkan? Hidupmu, maksudku." Pertanyaan yang hati-hati.

"Entahlah. Semuanya terjadi begitu cepat sehingga aku tidak tahu harus merasa bagaimana." Pernyataan jujur.

"Hmmm. Mungkin kalau kita pulang nanti, aku harus memberimu cuti sehari."

"Anda baik sekali, Tuan."

Dia mendengkus, membuka kancing jaketnya. Kusadari aku berdiri dengan pakaian lengkap—tak punya apa-apa untuk dipakai tidur.

Sehun menjentikkan jarinya, dan pakaian tidurku—juga beberapa dalaman tipis—muncul di atas tempat tidur. "Aku tidak bisa memutuskan potongan renda mana yang ingin kulihat di tubuhmu, jadi aku membawakanmu beberapa untuk kau pilih."

"Bedebah," bentakku, sambil menyambar pakaian itu dan berjalan ke kamar mandi.

Kamar tidurnya hangat ketika aku kembali. Sehun ada di tempat tidur yang dia panggil entah dari mana dengan sihirnya. Semua penerangan sudah dipadamkan kecuali bara api yang meredup di perapian. Bahkan seprainya pun hangat saat aku masuk ke bawah selimut.

"Terima kasih sudah menghangatkan tempat tidurnya," ucapku dalam keremangan.

Dia memunggungiku, tetapi aku mendengarnya dengan jelas saat dia berkata, "Victoria tak pernah satu kali pun berterima kasih untuk itu."

Segala kehangatan melesat hilang. "Dia tidak cukup menderita."

Tidak sedikit pun, atas apa yang telah dilakukannya. Kepadaku, kepadanya, kepada Taemin, kepada begitu banyak yang lainnya.

Sehun tidak menjawab. Alih-alih dia berkata, "Aku tidak menyangka bisa melewati makan malam itu."

"Maksudmu?" Dia tadi lumayan... tenang. Terkendali.

"Kakak-kakakmu bermaksud baik, atau setidaknya salah seorang dari mereka. Tetapi bertemu dengan mereka, duduk di meja makan itu... aku baru menyadari bahwa aku bisa terguncang sekuat itu. Betapa kau dulu masih kecil. Betapa mereka tidak melindungimu."

"Aku melaluinya dengan baik-baik saja."

"Kami berutang budi kepada mereka karena meminjamkan rumah ini," katanya pelan, "tetapi masih lama sampai aku bisa memandang kakak-kakakmu tanpa ingin berteriak marah kepada mereka."

"Sebagian dari diriku juga merasa begitu," kuakui, sambil berbaring nyaman di balik selimut. "Tetapi kalau aku tidak pergi ke hutan itu, jika mereka tidak membiarkanku pergi ke sana sendirian... kau mungkin masih diperbudak. Dan mungkin sekarang Victoria sedang menyiapkan pasukan untuk melenyapkan pulau ini."

Hening. Kemudian, "Aku memberimu gaji, asal kau tahu. Untuk semua ini."

"Tidak perlu." Meski... meski aku tidak punya uang sendiri.

"Tiap anggota pemerintahanku menerima gaji. Sudah ada rekening bank di Velaris untukmu, gajimu akan dimasukkan ke sana. Dan namamu sudah tercantum di sebagian besar toko untuk pembayarannya. Jadi, kalau kau tidak membawa cukup uang saat berbelanja, tagihannya bisa dikirimkan ke Rumah Angin."

"Kau—kau tidak perlu melakukannya." Aku menelan ludah. "Dan berapa banyak, tepatnya, yang kudapat setiap bulan?"

"Jumlah sama yang diterima yang lainnya." Pasti bayaran yang banyak sekali—mungkin terlalu banyak. Tiba-tiba dia bertanya, "Kapan ulang tahunmu?"

"Apakah aku masih perlu menghitungnya?" Dia hanya menunggu. Aku mendesah. "Titik Balik Matahari Musim Dingin."

Dia terdiam. "Itu sudah berbulan-bulan yang lalu."

"Mmmhmm."

"Aku tidak ingat pernah melihatmu merayakannya."

Melalui ikatan itu, melalui pikiranku yang tak dibentengi dan berantakan. "Aku tidak memberi tahu siapa pun. Aku tidak ingin pesta, sementara sudah ada perayaan yang berlangsung. Ulang tahun sepertinya tidak ada artinya lagi."

Dia terdiam agak lama. "Kau benar-benar terlahir saat Titik Balik Matahari Musim Dingin?"

"Apakah sulit dipercaya? Ibuku mengatakan aku penyendiri dan aneh karena aku terlahir saat malam paling panjang. Dia pernah merayakan ulang tahunku di hari lain, tetapi lupa melakukannya lagi pada tahun berikutnya—mungkin ada pesta yang lebih menguntungkan yang harus direncanakannya."

"Sekarang aku tahu dari mana Jessica mendapatkan sifatnya. Sejujurnya, sayang sekali kita tidak bisa tinggal lebih lama—hanya untuk melihat siapa yang menang pada akhirnya: dia atau Kris."

"Aku bertaruh untuk Jessica."

Tawa lembutnya merayap ke tulang-tulangku—sebuah pengingat bahwa dia pernah bertaruh untukku. Satu-satunya yang bertaruh untukku di Kaki Gunung saat melawan Cacing Middengard. Dia berkata, "Aku juga."

•

•

•

•


	25. Chapter 25

A COURT OF MIST AND FURY(REMAKE HUNKAI)

By : Sarah J. Maas

•

•

•

•

Bab 25

Sambil berdiri di bawah kisi-kisi pepohonan yang tertutup salju tebal, aku memperhatikan hutan yang tertidur dan bertanya-tanya apakah burung-burung tidak berkicau karena kehadiranku. Atau kehadiran Tuan Agung di sampingku.

"Kedinginan sampai bokongku beku pagi-pagi sekali bukan seperti rencanaku untuk menghabiskan hari cuti kita," kata Sehun sambil cemberut memandang hutan. "Aku harus membawamu ke Stepa Illyrian kalau sudah kembali nanti—hutan di sana jauh lebih menarik. Dan lebih hangat."

"Aku tidak tahu di mana itu."

Salju berkeresak di bawah sepatu bot yang dipanggil Sehun saat kubilang aku ingin berlatih dengannya. Bukan latihan fisik, melainkan melatih kesaktian-kesaktian yang kumiliki. Apa pun itu.

"Kau menunjukkan peta kosong waktu itu, ingat?"

"Untuk pencegahan."

"Apakah aku tidak akan pernah melihat peta sebenarnya, atau harus menebak-nebak sendiri di mana semuanya berada?"

"Suasana hatimu bagus sekali hari ini," kata Sehun, lalu mengangkat tangan ke udara di antara kami. Sebuah peta yang terlipat muncul, yang berlama-lama dibukanya. "Kalau kau pikir aku tidak memercayaimu, Kai Sayang..."

Dia menunjuk sekitar selatan Kepulauan Utara. "Ini stepanya. Empat hari berjalan kaki ke arah sana," dia menarik jarinya ke atas dan menunjuk pegunungan di kepulauan itu, "akan membawamu ke wilayah Illyrian."

Aku memperhatikan peta itu, menangkap semenanjung yang ada di atas pesisir barat Negeri Malam dan nama yang tertera di sana. Velaris.

Dia pernah menunjukkan peta yang kosong di bagian itu saat aku masih berada di tangan Chanyeol dan tidak lebih dari sekadar mata-mata sekaligus tahanan. Karena dia tahu aku pasti akan mengatakannya pada Chanyeol tentang kota-kota itu, lokasinya. Bahwa Irene juga akan mengetahuinya.

Aku menepis beban itu dari dadaku, dari perutku.

"Di sini," ujar Sehun, sambil memasukkan peta itu ke saku dan menunjuk hutan di sekeliling kami. "Kita akan berlatih di sini. Kita sudah cukup jauh sekarang."

Cukup jauh dari rumah, dari siapa pun, untuk menghindari deteksi. Atau kecelakaan.

Sehun menjulurkan tangannya, dan sebatang lilin tumpul muncul di telapaknya. Dia menaruhnya di tanah bersalju di bawah. "Nyalakan, siram dengan air, lalu keringkan sumbunya."

Aku tahu maksudnya bukan dengan tanganku.

"Aku tidak bisa melakukan satu pun dari perintah itu," kataku. "Bagaimana dengan pembentengan fisik?" Setidaknya aku bisa melakukan sebagian.

"Itu lain waktu saja. Hari ini, kusarankan kau mulai berlatih bagian-bagian kesaktianmu yang lain. Bagaimana kalau berubah wujud?"

Aku memelototinya. "Api, air, dan angin saja." Berengsek—berengsek yang tidak tahu ampun.

Untungnya dia tidak bertanya lebih jauh—tidak bertanya mengapa perubahan wujud mungkin bisa menjadi kesaktian yang tidak akan pernah kukuasai.

Mungkin karena alasan yang sama mengapa aku juga tidak ingin menanyakan satu jawaban kunci dari sejarahnya, mengapa aku tidak mau tahu apakah Suho dan Kris membantunya saat keluarga yang berkuasa di Negeri Musim Semi dibunuh.

Aku memandangi Sehun dari atas kepala hingga kaki: perlengkapan tempur Illyrian, pedang di pundak, sayap, dan kekuatan yang luar biasa besar itu selalu memancar darinya.

"Mungkin kau sebaiknya... pergi."

"Kenapa? Kau tadi sepertinya memaksa aku yang melatih mu."

"Aku tidak bisa berkonsentrasi kalau kau di sini," kuakui.

"Dan pergilah... jauh-jauh. Aku bisa merasakanmu dari ruangan lain." Senyuman nakal membentuk bibirnya.

Aku memutar bola mataku. "Bagaimana kalau kau sembunyi di kantong antardunia itu sebentar?"

"Bukan seperti itu cara kerjanya. Tidak ada udara di sana."

Aku memberinya tatapan yang menyatakan bahwa kalau begitu dia harus melakukannya, dan dia tertawa. "Baik. Latihan semaumu sendirian." Dia menyentakkan dagunya ke tatoku.

"Teriak saja ke ikatan itu kalau sudah berhasil sedikit sebelum waktunya sarapan."

Aku mengerutkan kening sambil melihat telapakku. "Apa? Berteriak sungguhan ke tatoku?"

"Kau bisa coba mengusapkannya ke bagian tubuh tertentu dan mungkin aku akan datang lebih cepat."

Dia menghilang sebelum aku sempat melemparkan lilin tadi ke arahnya.

Sendirian di hutan berselimut salju, aku mengulang kembali ucapannya dan tawa lirih keluar dari mulutku.

•••••

Aku bertanya-tanya apakah seharusnya aku mencoba dulu busur dan anak panah yang dia berikan untukku sebelum memintanya pergi. Aku belum pernah mencoba panah Illyrian—belum memanah apa pun selama berbulan-bulan, sebenarnya.

Kutatap tajam lilin itu. Tidak terjadi apa-apa.

Satu jam berlalu.

Aku sudah memikirkan semua yang membuatku marah besar, membuatku mual; memikirkan Ianthe dan pemberian gelarnya, tuntutan-tuntutannya Tidak sekepul pun asap muncul.

Saat mataku sudah hampir berdarah, aku beristirahat dan membuka bekal yang kubawa. Kutemukan roti hangat, kaleng mangkuk berisi setup yang dihangatkan secara ajaib, dan pesan tertulis dari Sehun.

_Aku bosan. Sudah ada percikan api?_

Tidak mengherankan, sebuah pena jatuh berkeletak di dasar kantong.

Aku mengambil pena itu dan menuliskan jawabanku di atas kaleng tadi sebelum melihat huruf-hurufnya menghilang dari telapak tanganku: _Belum, dasar tukang intip. Memangnya kau tidak ada kerjaan penting lain?_

Huruf-huruf berganti beberapa saat kemudian.

_Aku sedang menonton Kris dan Jessica bertengkar lagi saat mereka minum teh. Ini gara-gara kau mengusirku dari latihan. Tadinya kupikir ini akan jadi hari libur kita._

Aku mendengkus sambil menulis balasan, _Tuan Agung kecil yang malang. Hidupnya susah sekali._

Kertas itu menghilang, lalu muncul lagi, tulisannya sekarang berada di ujung atas kertas, satu-satunya tempat yang masih kosong.

_Hidup ini lebih baik saat kau ada. Dan lihat saja betapa indahnya tulisan tanganmu._

Aku nyaris bisa merasakannya menunggu di ujung lain, di ruang sarapan yang disinari matahari, setengah memperhatikan kakak tertuaku bertengkar dengan seorang kesatria Illyrian. Senyum samar melengkung di bibirku.

_Dasar tukang rayu tak tahu malu_, balasku.

Lembaran itu menghilang. Aku mengawasi tanganku yang terbuka, menunggu kertas itu kembali. Aku begitu fokus pada kertas itu sehingga tak menyadari ada yang datang di belakangku sampai tangannya menutup mulutku dan menarikku hingga kakiku tidak berpijak.

Aku memberontak, menggigit, mencakar-cakar, menjerit sementara siapa pun itu mengangkatku ke atas.

Aku mencoba melepaskan diri, salju beterbangan di sekelilingku seperti debu jalanan, tetapi lengan yang mencengkeramku tidak bisa digerakkan, seperti ikat besi dan—

Suara serak terdengar di telingaku, **"Berhenti bergerak, atau kupatahkan lehermu."**

Aku mengenal suara itu. Suara itu mondar-mandir di dalam mimpi burukku.

Attor.

•

•

•

•


	26. Chapter 26

A COURT OF MIST AND FURY(REMAKE HUNKAI)

By : Sarah J. Maas

•

•

•

•

Bab 26

Attor menghilang beberapa saat setelah Victoria tewas, dicurigai terbang menuju Raja Hybern. Jika dia ada di sini, di tanah fana—

Aku melunak dalam cengkeramannya, menunda setitik waktu untuk mencari sesuatu, apa pun yang bisa kugunakan untuk melawannya.

"**Bagus**," desisnya di telingaku. "**Sekarang, katakan**—"

Malam meletus di sekeliling kami.

Attor itu menjerit, seolah-olah kegelapan menelannya, dan aku melepaskan diri dari tangan-tangannya yang keras dan tajam, kuku-kukunya merobek baju kulitku. Aku tersungkur ke salju yang keras.

Aku berguling, membalikkan tubuh, berputar untuk bangkit. Cahaya kembali saat aku membungkuk, pisau terjulur di tangan.

Di sanalah Sehun, mengikat Attor ke pohon ek bersalju hanya dengan tali kegelapan malam. Seperti yang digunakannya untuk meremukkan tangan Irene. Tangan Sehun sendiri berada di dalam sakunya, wajahnya dingin dan tampan seperti kematian.

"Sudah lama aku bertanya-tanya ke mana kau merayap pergi."

Si Attor terengah sambil berusaha melepaskan diri dari ikatan. Sehun hanya menyambarkan dua tombak malam ke sayapnya. Attor memekik saat tombak itu mengenai dagingnya dan menembus dalam-dalam ke batang kayu di belakangnya.

"Jawab saja pertanyaanku, lalu kau bisa merangkak kembali ke majikanmu," kata Sehun, seakan-akan dia hanya bertanya tentang cuaca.

"**Pelacur**." Si Attor meludah. Darah keperakan mengucur dari sayapnya, berdesis saat menyentuh salju.

Sehun tersenyum. "Kau lupa bahwa aku lumayan menikmati yang seperti ini." Dia mengangkat jarinya.

Attor berteriak, "**Tidak**!" jari Sehun berhenti. "**Aku dikirim kemari,**" dia terengah, "**untuk menculiknya."**

"Kenapa?" tanya Sehun dengan wajah tenang yang menakutkan.

"**Itu perintah untukku. Aku tidak bertanya-tanya. Sang Raja menginginkannya."**

Darahku dingin seperti hutan di sekeliling kami.

"Kenapa?" tanya Sehun lagi. Attor mulai berteriak—kali ini di bawah kekuatan yang tak bisa kulihat. Aku berjengit.

"**Tidak tahu, tidak tahu, tidak tahu.**" Aku percaya.

"Di mana raja itu sekarang?"

"**Hybern**."

"Pasukannya?"

"**Segera datang**."

"Sebesar apa?"

"**Tak terhitung. Kami memiliki sekutu dari tiap wilayah, semuanya menungggu."**

Sehun memiringkan kepala seolah-olah memikirkan apa yang akan ditanyakan berikutnya. Dia menegakkan tubuhnya, dan Suho menghantam ke tengah salju, membuat salju beterbangan seperti cipratan dari genangan air.

Dia terbang tanpa suara, aku tidak mendengar kepakan sayapnya sama sekali. Kris pasti tinggal di rumah untuk melindungi kakak-kakakku. Tidak ada kebaikan di wajah Suho saat salju tenang kembali—topeng yang tak tergerakkan terpampang di wajah pelantun bayangannya sang Tuan Agung.

Attor mulai gemetaran, dan aku hampir mengasihaninya saat Suho menghampirinya. Hampir—tetapi tidak. Terutama ketika hutan ini terlalu dekat dengan rumah keluargaku.

Dengan kakak-kakakku.

Sehun berjalan ke sampingku ketika Suho sudah mencapai Attor. "Lain kali, kalau kau mau menculiknya," kata Sehun kepada Attor, "aku membunuhmu terlebih dulu; baru bertanya."

Suho menangkap pandangan Sehun. Sehun mengangguk. Siphon di atas tangan yang berbekas luka menyala seperti gelombang api biru selagi dia menggapai Attor. Sebelum Attor sempat berteriak, Attor dan ahli mata-mata itu menghilang.

Aku tidak mau memikirkan ke mana mereka pergi, apa yang akan dilakukan Suho. Aku bahkan belum tahu Suho memiliki kemampuan mengirai, atau kekuatan apa pun yang disalurkan dari Siphon itu. Dia membiarkan Sehun mengiraikan kami berdua waktu itu—kecuali kekuatannya terlalu menguras tenaga untuk digunakan sedikit saja.

"Apakah dia akan membunuhnya?" Kepulan napasku tak beraturan.

"Tidak." Aku bergidik saat kekuatan dahsyat melapisi tubuhnya yang kencang. "Kita akan menggunakannya sebagai pesan untuk Hybern bahwa jika mereka mau memburu anggota kerajaanku, mereka harus melakukan yang lebih baik dari itu."

Aku terkejut—mendengar klaimnya terhadapku, dan kata-katanya. "Kau tahu—kau tahu dia mengincarku?"

"Aku penasaran siapa yang ingin menangkapmu begitu kau sendirian."

Aku tidak tahu harus memulai dari mana. Chanyeol memang benar tentang keselamatanku. Pada tingkat tertentu. Bukan alasan apa-apa.

"Jadi, kau tidak pernah berencana menemani sementara aku berlatih. Kau menggunakanku sebagai umpan."

"Ya, dan akan kulakukan lagi. Kau aman seratus persen."

"Kau seharusnya bilang kepadaku dulu!"

"Mungkin lain kali."

"Tidak akan ada lain kali!"

Aku menghantamkan tanganku ke dadanya, dan dia terhuyung selangkah ke belakang karena kekuatan seranganku. Aku mengerjap. Aku lupa—lupa dengan kekuatanku saat panik. Seperti saat dengan si Penenun. Aku lupa betapa kuatnya aku.

"Ya, benar," Sehun mengerang, membaca kekagetan di wajahku, ketenangan membeku yang menggetarkan. "Kau lupa dengan kekuatan itu, dan bahwa kau bisa membakar dan menjadi kegelapan, dan menumbuhkan kuku-kuku. Kau lupa. Kau berhenti melawan."

Yang dimaksudnya bukan hanya Attor itu. Atau si Penenun.

Kemarahan memuncak di dalam diriku dengan gelombang begitu besar sehingga tidak ada pikiran di kepalaku selain murka: kepada diriku sendiri, atas apa yang terpaksa kulakukan, dan apa yang telah dilakukan terhadapku, terhadapnya.

"Memangnya kenapa kalau aku lupa?" tanyaku sengit, dan kudorong dia lagi. "Memangnya kenapa kalau aku lupa?"

Aku baru akan mendorongnya lagi, tetapi Sehun mengirai beberapa langkah dariku.

Aku mengejarnya, salju berkeretak di bawah kakiku. "Tidak mudah." Kemarahan menyelubungiku, melenyapkanku.

Aku mengangkat tangan untuk menghantamkan telapak tanganku ke dadanya.

Dia menghilang lagi, lalu muncul di belakangku, begitu dekat sehingga napasnya menggelitik telingaku saat dia berkata, "Kau tidak tahu betapa sulitnya ini."

Aku berbalik, menggapai-gapainya. Dia menghilang sebelum aku sempat menyerangnya, memukulinya.

Sehun muncul di seberang bukaan hutan, terkekeh. "Coba lebih keras lagi."

Aku tidak bisa melipat diriku ke dalam kegelapan. Jika aku bisa—jika aku mengubah diriku menjadi asap, menjadi udara dan malam dan bintang-bintang, aku akan menggunakannya untuk muncul tepat di hadapannya dan menampar senyuman di wajahnya itu.

Aku bergerak, meski tanpa hasil, meski dia beriak ke dalam gelap, dan aku membencinya karena itu—sayap-sayapnya dan kemampuannya bergerak seperti kabut dalam embusan angin. Dia muncul selangkah dariku, dan aku memukul, tangan terjulur—cakar terjulur ke luar.

Menghantam pohon.

Dia tertawa saat aku terpental, menggemeretakkan gigi, kuku-kuku jemariku menggertak saat menembus kayu. Namun, aku sudah menerjang saat dia menghilang, menerjang seperti aku bisa menghilang ke dalam satu lipatan dunia juga, melacaknya ke seluruh keabadian.

Maka, kulakukan itu.

Waktu melambat dan menggulung, dan aku bisa melihat kegelapan dari dirinya berubah menjadi asap dan berbelok, seakan-akan asap berlari mengejar tempat di bukaan hutan.

Aku bergegas mengejar titik itu, bahkan ketika aku merasakan ringannya diriku sendiri, melipat diriku sendiri ke dalam angin dan bayangan dan debu, kelonggarannya memendar dariku, sementara aku mengincar ke mana dia menuju.

Sehun muncul, sosok solid di dalam dunia asap dan bintang-bintangku. Matanya terbelalak, mulutnya membelah menjadi seringai kejam kesenangan, saat aku mengirai ke hadapannya dan menendangnya jatuh ke salju.

•

•

•

•


	27. Chapter 27

A COURT OF MIST AND FURY(REMAKE HUNKAI)

By : Sarah J. Maas

•

•

•

•

Bab 27

Aku terengah, menelungkup di atas tubuh Sehun sementara dia terbahak keras di atas salju.

"Jangan," bentakku tepat ke wajahnya, "pernah," kudorong bahunya yang sekeras batu, cakar-cajar melengkung dari ujung-ujung jariku, "jadikan aku umpan lagi."

Dia berhenti tertawa.

Aku mendorong lebih keras, cakar-cakarku menembus kulit bajunya.

"Kau bilang aku bisa menjadi senjata—ajari aku cara menjadi senjata. Jangan memanfaatkanku sebagai pion. Dan kalau ini bagian dari bekerja untukmu, berarti sudahi saja. Selesai."

Terlepas dari salju, tubuhnya hangat di bawah tubuhku, dan aku tidak yakin apakah sebelumnya aku menyadari betapa besarnya dia sampai tubuh kami bersentuhan—terlalu dekat. Amat sangat dekat.

Sehun memiringkan kepalanya, salju yang menempel di rambutnya berjatuhan. "Cukup adil."

Aku mendorongnya, salju berkeresak ketika aku mengangkat tubuhku. Cakar-cakarku sudah hilang. Dia menopang tubuhnya dengan siku tangannya. "Lakukan lagi. Tunjukkan caramu melakukannya."

"Tidak." Lilin yang dibawanya sekarang hancur berserakan, setengah terkubur di bawah salju. "Aku ingin kembali ke kastil."

Aku kedinginan, dan kelelahan, dan dia...

Wajahnya berubah suram. "Maafkan aku."

Aku bertanya-tanya sesering apa dia mengucapkan dua kata itu. Aku tidak peduli. Aku menunggunya bangkit, membersihkan salju dari tubuhnya, lalu mengulurkan tangan. Bukan sekadar tawaran.

Kau lupa, katanya. Aku memang lupa.

"Kenapa Raja Hybern ingin menculikku? Karena dia tahu aku bisa memadamkan kekuatan Sang Kaldron menggunakan Buku Napas itu?"

Kegelapan berkedip, satu-satunya tanda kemarahan yang diperlihatkannya lagi. "Itulah yang ingin kucari tahu."

Kau berhenti melawan.

"Maafkan aku," ulangnya, tangannya masih terjulur. "Ayo kita sarapan, lalu pulang ke rumah."

"Velaris bukan rumahku."

Aku berani sumpah kepedihan terpancar dari matanya sebelum dia memindahkan kami ke rumah keluargaku.

•

•

•


	28. Chapter 28

A COURT OF MIST AND FURY(REMAKE HUNKAI)

By : Sarah J. Maas

•

•

•

•

Bab 28

Kedua kakakku menyantap sarapan bersama Sehun dan aku, Suho sudah pergi ke mana pun dia membawa Attor. Kris sudah terbang menyusulnya segera setelah kami kembali. Dia membungkuk kepada Jessica sebagai ejekan, dan Jessica membalasnya dengan gestur kasar yang tak kusangka bisa dibuat Jessica.

Kris hanya tertawa, pandangannya merayapi gaun biru dingin Jessica dengan maksud memangsa, sehingga dari desis kemarahan Jessica, Kris tahu itu bisa membuat Jessica meludahinya. Setelah itu, dia pergi meninggalkan kakakku di ambang pintu yang luas, rambut cokelat keemasannya kusut tertiup angin dingin yang ditiupkan sayap raksasanya.

Kami mengantar kakak-kakakku ke desa untuk mengirim surat kami, Sehun memasang glamor supaya kami tak terlihat sementara Jessica dan Yoona masuk ke toko kecil untuk mengirim surat itu. Setelah kami kembali ke rumah, salam perpisahan kami singkat. Aku tahu Sehun ingin kembali ke Velaris untuk mengetahui kabar tentang Attor.

Aku tidak banyak bicara kepada Sehun saat dia menerbangkan kami menembus tembok, memasuki kehangatan Prythian, lalu mengiraikan kami ke Velaris.

Kabut pagi masih menyelimuti kota dan gunung-gunung di sekelilingnya. Dingin masih terasa—tetapi tidak sekejam dinginnya dunia fana. Sehun meninggalkanku di ruang depan, meniup telapak tangannya yang beku, tanpa mengucapkan selamat tinggal.

Merasa lapar lagi, kutemui Nuala dan Cerridwen. Aku melahap scone keju dan chive sambil memikirkan lagi apa yang telah kusaksikan, yang telah kulakukan.

Tidak sampai satu jam kemudian, Sehun menemukanku di ruang tengah, kakiku berada di atas sofa depan perapian, buku di pangkuanku, segelas teh mawar mengepul di meja pendek di depanku. Aku berdiri saat dia masuk, mencari tanda-tanda cedera pada tubuhnya. Sesuatu yang menyesakkan di dadaku melonggar saat tak kutemukan ada yang salah.

"Sudah selesai," katanya, menyugar rambut hitam kebiruannya. "Kita sudah tahu apa yang perlu kita lakukan."

Aku menyiapkan diri untuk tidak dilibatkan, untuk diberi tahu bahwa semua sudah diurus, tetapi Sehun menambahkan, "Terserah kau, Kai, sejauh mana kau mau mengetahui tentang metode kami. Apa saja yang bisa kau atasi. Apa yang kami lakukan kepada Attor itu tidak manis."

"Aku mau tahu semuanya," jawabku. "Bawa aku ke sana."

"Attor tidak berada di Velaris. Dia ada di Hewn, di Kerajaan Mimpi Buruk—di tempat Suho mematahkannya kurang dari satu jam."

Aku menunggu lebih banyak informasi, dan seolah-olah sedang menentukan apakah aku tidak akan ambruk. Sehun berjalan mendekat, sampai kurang dari satu kaki dari karpet dekoratif yang terhampar di antara kami. Sepatu botnya yang biasanya mengilap sempurna... bernoda darah keperakan.

Baru ketika aku membalas tatapannya dia berkata, "Akan kutunjukkan kepadamu."

Aku tahu apa maksudnya, lalu menyiapkan diri, memblokir suara api dan bot dan dingin yang bersemayam di , aku berada di ruang depan pikirannya—kantong ingatan yang dipilihnya untukku lihat.

Kegelapan mengalir ke dalam diriku, lembut dan merayu, menggema dari dalam jurang kesaktian yang sangat besar, tanpa akhir dan awal.

"Katakan bagaimana kau melacaknya," kata Suho dengan suara pelan yang telah mematahkan sekian banyak musuh yang tak terhitung.

-ingatan Sehun:

_Aku—Sehun—bersandar di dinding seberang dalam sel tahanan itu, kedua tangan terlipat. _

_Suho berjongkok di depan Attor yang dirantai ke kursi di tengah-tengah ruangan. Beberapa tingkat di atas ini, Kerajaan Mimpi Buruk bersukaria, tanpa menyadari Tuan Agungnya ada di sini._

_Aku harus segera mengunjungi mereka. Mengingatkan mereka siapa yang mengendalikan tali kekang mereka. Segera. _

_Tidak hari ini. Tidak pada saat Kai sudah mengirai._

_Dia masih kesal sekali kepadaku._

_Sudah sewajarnya, kalau aku mau jujur. Akan tetapi, Suho mengungkap ada pasukan kecil musuh yang menyusup di Utara dua hari yang lalu, dan kecurigaanku sudah terjawab. Entah untuk memancing Chanyeol atau aku, Hybern menginginkan Kai. Mungkin untuk percobaan mereka sendiri. _

_Attor tertawa pelan. "Aku menerima kabar dari sang raja bahwa kalian berada di sana. Aku tidak tahu bagaimana dia bisa tahu. Aku menerima perintah, terbang ke tembok sesegera mungkin."_

_Pisau Suho terhunus, diam di atas lututnya. Penutur Kejujuran—namanya tertulis dengan huruf-huruf kuno Illyrian pada sarung pisaunya. Dia sudah tahu bahwa Attor dan beberapa lainnya ditempatkan di pinggiran luar wilayah Illyrian. Aku setengah tergoda untuk mencampakkan Attor ke salah satu kamp perang Illyrian dan melihat apa yang akan dilakukan orang-orang Illyrian kepadanya._

_Mata Attor beralih ke arahku, berpendar penuh kebencian seperti yang sudah biasa kulihat. "Semoga berhasil mencoba menyembunyikannya, Tuan Agung."_

_Suho bertanya, "Kenapa?"_

_Orang-orang sering kali keliru menyangka Kris-lah yang ganas: yang tidak bisa dijinakkan. Tetapi Kris hanya bertemperamen tinggi—temperamen yang bisa dimanfaatkan untuk membentuk dan menyatukan. _

_Ada kemarahan beku pada Suho yang tidak pernah bisa kucairkan. Selama berabad-abad mengenalnya, sedikit sekali yang pernah diceritakannya tentang hidupnya, bertahun-tahun dalam asuhan ayahnya itu, terkurung dalam kegelapan._

_Mungkin bakat sebagai pelantun bayangan diterimanya pada saat itu, mungkin dia mengajari dirinya sendiri bahasa bayangan dan angin dan batu. Saudara-saudara tirinya juga tidak membantu. Aku tahu karena aku pernah bertemu dengan mereka, bertanya kepada mereka, dan meremukkan kaki mereka saat mereka malah meludahi Suho._

_Mereka bisa berjalan lagi pada akhirnya._

_Attor berkata, "Apakah kau kira semua orang tidak tahu kalau kau sudah mengambilnya dari Chanyeol?"_

_Aku sudah tahu itu. Itu tugas Suho akhir-akhir ini: mengawasi situasi di Negeri Musim Semi, dan menyiapkan serangan kami sendiri melawan Hybern._

_Chanyeol menutup perbatasannya—menyegelnya begitu ketat sehingga terbang di atasnya saat malam pun mustahil dilakukan. _

_Semua telinga dan mata yang dulu dimiliki Suho sekarang tuli dan buta._

"_Sang raja bisa membantumu tetap memilikinya—bahkan mempertimbangkan untuk membiarkanmu hidup, kalau kau bekerja sama..."_

_Sementara Attor itu bicara, aku mengubrak-abrik isi kepalanya, tiap pikiran lebih busuk dan menjijikkan dibandingkan sebelumnya. Dia bahkan tidak tahu aku menyelinap ke dalamnya, tetapi—itu dia: gambaran-gambaran pasukan yang sudah dibentuk, si kembar yang kutumpas lima abad lalu; perairan Hybern yang penuh dengan kapal, bersiap menyerang; seorang raja, duduk santai di singgasananya dalam istananya yang runtuh. _

_Tidak ada tanda-tanda Max meratap di sekitar Sang Kaldron. Tak sedikit pun tebersit tentang Buku Napas itu dalam pikirannya. Segala yang diungkapkan Attor itu benar. Memiliki nilai lebih. Suho menoleh ke arahku. Attor sudah memberikan semua informasi kepadanya. Sekarang dia hanya merepet untuk mengulur waktu._

_Aku bangkit. "Patahkan kakinya, robek sayapnya, dan campakkan dia ke pesisir Hybern. Lihat apakah dia bisa tetap hidup." Attor mulai memberontak, memohon. Aku berhenti di pintu dan berkata kepadanya, "Aku ingat tiap momen itu. Bersyukurlah aku membiarkanmu hidup. Sekali ini."_

_Aku tidak membiarkan diriku melihat ingatan-ingatan di Kaki Gunung: tentang aku, tentang yang lainnya... tentang apa yang dilakukannya terhadap pemuda manusia yang kuserahkan kepada Victoria sebagai pengganti Kai. Aku tidak membiarkan diriku melihat seperti apa dia saat memukuli Kai—menyiksa dan membuatnya menderita._

_Aku mungkin sudah menghantamkannya ke dinding sampai hancur. Akan tetapi, aku memerlukannya untuk mengirim pesan dibanding kebutuhanku untuk membalas dendam. Attor sudah berteriak di bawah Penutur-Kejujuran bertepi lancip saat aku meninggalkan sel._

_End._

Selesai. Aku terhuyung mundur, menarik diri kembali ke tubuhku.

Chanyeol telah menutup perbatasan. "Ada situasi apa dengan Negeri Musim Panas?"

"Tidak ada. Untuk saat ini. Tetapi kau tahu seberapa jauh Chanyeol bisa terpengaruh untuk... melindungi apa yang menurutnya adalah miliknya."

Bayangan cat mengucur di dinding ruang kerja yang hancur berkelebat dalam pikiranku.

"Seharusnya aku mengirim Yuri pada hari itu," kata Sehun dengan ketenangan yang mengancam.

Segera kupasang kembali pertahanan mentalku. Aku tidak ingin membicarakannya. "Terima kasih sudah memberitahu ku," ujarku, mengambil buku dan teh ke kamar.

"Kai," katanya. Aku tidak berhenti. "Maaf—karena menipumu tadi."

Membiarkanku masuk ke dalam pikirannya... adalah ajakan damai. "Aku perlu menulis surat."

••••••

Surat itu singkat dan sederhana, tetapi tiap katanya merupakan perlawanan.

Bukan karena keadaanku yang dulu buta huruf. Bukan.

Aku sekarang bisa membaca dan menulis dengan baik. Melainkan karena pesan yang dibaca Sehun sekarang di ruang depan.

**Aku pergi atas kehendakku sendiri.**

**Aku diurus dengan baik dan aman. Aku berterima kasih atas segala yang telah kau lakukan untukku, semua yang telah kau berikan.**

**Kumohon jangan datang mencariku. Aku tidak akan kembali.**

Dia melipatnya menjadi dua, lalu kertas itu menghilang.

"Apakah kau yakin?"

Mungkin itu bisa membantu situasi apa pun yang terjadi di Negeri Musim Semi. Aku memandang ke luar jendela di belakangnya. Kabut yang semula meliputi kota sudah menyingkir, menyibak langit cerah tak berawan.

Entah mengapa, aku merasa lebih cerah dari beberapa hari, beberapa bulan, sebelumnya. Kota itu terbentang luas di sana, nyaris tak kulirik atau pedulikan. Aku menginginkannya—kehidupan serta orang-orangnya. Aku ingin melihatnya, merasakan derunya dalam darahku. Tanpa penghalang, tanpa batas akan apa yang kutemui atau kulakukan.

"Aku bukan peliharaan siapa pun," ujarku.

Wajah Sehun penuh pertimbangan, dan aku bertanya-tanya apakah dia ingat pernah mengatakan hal serupa kepadaku, saat aku begitu tersesat dalam rasa bersalahku dan terlalu putus asa untuk mengerti.

"Lalu, sekarang apa?"

"Entah baik atau tidak, tetapi aku sebenarnya aku berniat memberimu hari libur sehari untuk istirahat."

"Jangan manjakan aku."

"Tidak. Dan aku tidak bisa menyebut pertemuan kita tadi pagi sebagai istirahat. Tetapi kau pasti mau memaafkanku kalau aku membuat keputusan berdasarkan kondisi fisikmu."

"Biar aku yang memutuskan itu. Bagaimana dengan Buku Napas?"

"Setelah Suho selesai berurusan dengan Attor, dia akan menggunakan kemampuannya untuk memasuki istana-istana para ratu fana untuk mengetahui di mana mereka menyimpannya—dan apa yang mungkin mereka rencanakan. Dan separuhnya yang berada di Prythian... Kita akan ke Negeri Musim Panas dalam beberapa hari, jika permohonanku untuk berkunjung dikabulkan. Kunjungan Tuan Agung ke negeri lain membuat semua orang gugup. Kita akan menangani urusan Buku itu nanti saja."

Dia menutup mulutnya, sudah pasti menungguku bergegas naik, untuk meratap dan tidur.

Cukup—aku sudah cukup banyak tidur.

Aku berkata, "Kau bilang kota ini lebih baik dilihat pada malam hari. Apakah itu cuma omong kosongmu saja, atau memang kau mau menunjukkannya?"

Tawanya berat sementara dia memancangku. Aku tidak menghindar dari tatapannya. Saat matanya menemukan mataku lagi, mulutnya membentuk senyuman yang jarang sekali kulihat. Rasa senang yang tulus—mungkin sedikit kegembiraan bercampur lega. Laki-laki di balik topeng Tuan Agung.

"Makan malam," katanya. "Malam ini. Mari kita lihat apakah kau, Kai Sayang, hanya omong kosong—atau Memang mau diajak Tuan Agung Negeri Malam berjalan-jalan di kota."

Krystal datang ke kamarku sebelum makan malam. Rupanya, kita semua akan pergi bersama malam ini.

Di bawah, Kris dan Yuri sedang ribut membicarakan apakah Kris bisa terbang lebih cepat daripada ketika Yuri mengirai dalam jarak dekat ke tempat yang sama. Aku berasumsi Suho berada di dekat mereka, mencari perlindungan di balik bayangan. Semoga saja dia sempat beristirahat setelah berurusan dengan Attor—dan akan beristirahat sedikit lebih banyak lagi sebelum pergi ke dunia fana untuk mengintai ratu-ratu itu.

Krystal, akhirnya, kali ini mengetuk sebelum masuk. Nuala dan Cerridwen yang sudah selesai menyisipkan sirkam mutiara di rambutku langsung menghilang menjadi kepulan asap begitu melihat wanita lembut itu datang.

"Dasar canggung," kata Krystal, bibir merahnya melengkung keji. "Siluman selalu begitu."

"Siluman?" Aku memutar tubuhku di kursi meja rias.

"Aku pikir mereka itu Peri Agung."

"Peranakan," kata Krystal, sambil mengamati pakaian biru pirus, kobalt, dan putihku. "Siluman hanya berupa bayangan dan kabut, bisa berjalan menembus dinding, batu—sebut saja. Aku bahkan tidak ingin tahu bagaimana mereka berdua dibuat. Peri Agung menghasilkan keturunan di mana-mana."

Aku tersedak, entah tawa atau batuk. "Mereka mata-mata yang baik."

"Kau kira kenapa mereka sekarang berbisik di telinga Suho bahwa aku ada di sini sekarang?"

"Aku kira mereka hanya bekerja untuk Sehun."

"Mereka bekerja untuk keduanya, tetapi mereka awalnya dilatih oleh Sehun."

"Apa mereka memata-mataiku?"

"Tidak." Dia mengerutkan keningnya saat melihat benang yang terlepas di pakaian berwarna awan mendungnya. Rambut gelap sepanjang dagunya berayun saat dia mengangkat kepala.

"Sehun berulang kali menyuruh mereka untuk tidak melakukannya, tetapi kurasa Suho tidak akan pernah memercayai ku sepenuhnya. Jadi, mereka melaporkan semua gerakku kepadanya. Dan untuk alasan yang bagus."

"Kenapa?"

"Kenapa tidak? Aku akan kecewa kalau mata-mata Sehun tidak mengikuti tiap langkahku. Bahkan jika harus melawan perintah untuk melakukannya."

"Sehun tidak menghukumnya karena tidak patuh?"

Mata keperakannya berkilau.

"Negeri Mimpi berdiri didasarkan tiga hal: untuk melindungi, menghormati, dan menghargai. Apakah kau mengira akan ada kekuatan ganas dan ketaatan? Banyak pejabat tinggi Sehun yang hanya memiliki sedikit atau sama sekali tidak ada kekuasaan. Sehun menjunjung tinggi kesetiaan, kecerdikan, belas kasih. Dan Suho, terlepas dari ketidakpatuhannya, berbuat demikian demi melindungi negerinya, rakyatnya. Jadi, tidak. Sehun tidak memberi hukuman untuk itu. Memang ada peraturan, tetapi fleksibel."

"Bagaimana dengan Upeti?"

"Upeti apa?"

Aku berdiri dari bangku. "Upeti—pajak, semacam itu. Dua kali dalam setahun."

"Ada pajak-pajak yang harus dibayar penghuni kota, tetapi tidak ada Upeti." Dia mendecakkan lidahnya. "Tetapi Tuan Agung Negeri Musim Semi menjalankannya."

Aku tidak ingin memikirkannya lebih jauh, belum—tidak dengan surat yang sekarang sudah terkirim untuknya, mungkin juga sudah diterimanya.

Aku meraih kotak kecil dari meja rias dan mengeluarkan kalungnya. "Ini." Kuserahkan benda emas batu permata itu kepadanya. "Terima kasih."

Alis Krystal terangkat ke atas saat aku menaruh benda itu ke tangannya yang menanti. "Kau mengembalikannya."

"Aku tidak tahu jika ini adalah tes."

Dia mengembalikannya ke kotak. "Ambil saja. Tidak ada sihirnya."

Aku mengerjap-ngerjap. "Kau bohong—"

Dia mengangkat bahu, berjalan menuju pintu. "Aku menemukannya di dasar kotak perhiasanku. Kau memerlukan sesuatu untuk percaya kau bisa keluar dari Penjara lagi."

"Tetapi Sehun terus-terusan memandanginya—"

"Karena dia yang memberikannya kepadaku dua ratus tahun yang lalu. Dia mungkin terkejut karena melihatnya lagi, dan bertanya-tanya kenapa aku memberikannya kepadamu. Mungkin malah khawatir aku memberikannya."

Aku merapatkan rahangku, tetapi Krystal sudah melewati pintu dengan ceria, "Terima kasih kembali."

•

•

•

•


	29. Chapter 29

A COURT OF MIST AND FURY(REMAKE HUNKAI)

By : Sarah J. Maas

•

•

•

•

Bab 29

Meski malam dingin membeku, tiap toko yang kami lewati di kota masih buka. Para musisi bermain musik dalam kelompok-kelompok kecil, dan Puri Benang dipenuhi pembeli dan penampil, Peri-peri Agung dan jelata bercampur baur. Kami berjalan terus, ke arah sungai, airnya begitu halus sehingga bintang-bintang juga cahaya menyatu di permukaan yang gelap seperti pita-pita keabadian yang hidup.

Mereka berlima berjalan tanpa tergesa melintasi salah satu jembatan marmer lebar yang membentang di Sidra, sesekali berjalan lebih cepat atau mundur untuk saling bercengkerama. Dari hiasan lampion-lampion yang berjajar di kedua sisi jembatan, cahaya peri memancarkan bayangan keemasan pada sayap ketiga laki-laki ini, meliputi cakar-cakar di ujung-ujungnya.

Percakapan kami mengalir dari orang-orang yang mereka kenal, pertandingan dan tim olahraga yang belum pernah kudengar sebelumnya (rupanya Krystal adalah salah seorang suporter yang galak dan obsesif), toko-toko baru, musik yang mereka dengar, kelab-kelab kesukaan mereka... Tak satu kali pun menyinggung ancaman Hybern yang kami hadapi—pastilah karena dirahasiakan, tetapi perasaanku mengatakan sebab lainnya, karena malam ini, waktu kebersamaan ini...

Mereka tidak ingin kehadiran yang buruk dan mengerikan itu mengganggu. Seakan-akan mereka semua hanya penduduk biasa—bahkan Sehun. Seolah-olah mereka bukan orang-orang paling sakti di negeri ini, mungkin di seluruh Prythian.

Tidak ada seorang pun di jalanan, sama sekali tidak ada, yang menghindar atau memucat atau berlari.

Terkagum-kagum, mungkin agak terintimidasi, tetapi tidak ada rasa takut. Semua begitu tidak biasa sehingga aku terus diam, hanya mengawasi mereka—dunia mereka. Kenormalan yang mereka perjuangkan untuk tetap ada. Yang dulu kutentang dengan marah, yang dulu kubenci.

Akan tetapi, tidak ada tempat yang begini di dunia ini. Tidak ada yang bergitu tenteram. Begitu dicintai penduduk serta penguasanya.

Sisi lain kota itu bahkan lebih padat, penuh dengan para pelanggan berpakaian mewah untuk menghadiri sekian banyak teater yang kami lewati. Aku belum pernah menonton di teater—belum pernah menonton sandiwara, atau konser, atau orkestra. Di desa kami yang reyot, hiburan terbaik kami adalah pemain pantomim dan pengamen—rombongan pengemis yang berteriak-teriak dengan alat-alat musik buatan sendiri sebagai hiburan terburuk.

Kami berjalan di sepanjang jalanan sisi sungai, melewati toko-toko dan kafe-kafe, musik mengalun ke luar dari sana. Kupikir—meski aku berjalan di belakang yang lainnya, dengan tangan bersarung di saku mantel panjang biruku—suara-suara itu mungkin adalah suara paling indah: orang-orang, dan sungai, dan musik; denting alat makan perak di piring; geretan kursi yang ditarik dan didorong; teriakan-teriakan pedagang yang menjual barang mereka sambil lalu.

Seberapa banyak yang telah kulewati selama berbulan-bulan dalam keputusaasaan dan kematirasaan?

Sekarang tidak lagi. Sumber hidup Velaris mendentum ke dalam diriku, dan di momen-momen tenang yang jarang, aku bersumpah bisa mendengar dentum lautan, mencakar-cakar tebing di kejauhan.

Akhirnya, kami memasuki sebuah restoran kecil di sisi sungai, di tingkat pertama bangunan dua lantai. Seluruh ruangan itu dihias warna-warna hijau dan emas, yang hampir tidak muat untuk kami semua, ditambah tiga pasang sayap Illyrian.

Pemiliknya mengenal mereka, dan mencium pipi mereka semua, bahkan Sehun. Yah, kecuali Krystal, yang mendapat bungkukan hormat dari si pemilik restoran sebelum dia bergegas ke dapur dan mempersilakan kami duduk di meja besar yang separuh berada di dalam, separuh di bagian luar tempat itu.

Malam berbintang terasa sejuk, angin meniup pohon-pohon palem di pot yang terawat dan ditempatkan di sepanjang pinggiran jalan sisi sungai. Sudah pasti dimantrai supaya tidak mati pada musim semi—seperti kehangatan tempat-tempat makan terbuka di tepian sungai.

Kemudian, piring-piring hidangan mulai berdatangan.

Bersama anggur dan obrolan, kami makan di bawah bintang-bintang di tepi sungai. Aku belum pernah merasakan makanan seperti itu—hangat dan kaya rasa dan lezat dan berempah. Seolah-olah tidak hanya mengisi perutku, tetapi juga lubang yang masih ada di dadaku.

Pemiliknya—seorang wanita kurus berkulit gelap dan bermata cokelat indah—berdiri di belakang kursiku, mengobrol dengan Sehun tentang pengiriman rempah-rempah yang baru sampai di Puri.

"Menurut para penjualnya, harga-harga mungkin akan naik, Tuan Agung. Terutama jika rumor tentang bangkitnya Hybern memang benar."

Di meja seberang, aku merasakan perhatian para pengunjung lain beralih ke arah kami, walau mereka terus bercengkrama. Sehun menganjurkan tubuhnya di tempat duduk, memutar-mutar gelas anggurnya. "Kami akan mencari cara supaya harga-harga tidak melambung naik."

"Tidak usah merepotkan diri Anda, tentunya," ujar si pemilik restoran, sambil sedikit meremas-remas jarinya. "Hanya saja... menyenangkan sekali bisa mendapatkan rempah-rempah seperti itu lagi—setelah sekarang... setelah semuanya membaik."

Sehun tersenyum lembut, senyum yang membuatnya tampak lebih muda. "Aku tidak akan merasa kerepotan—terutama karena aku sangat menyukai masakanmu."

Pemilik restoran itu berseri-seri, merona, lalu memandang ku yang setengah memutar untuk melihatnya. "Apakah cocok dengan selera Anda?"

Kebahagiaan di wajahnya, kepuasan yang hanya dihasilkan dari seharian bekerja keras melakukan sesuatu yang kau cintai, menghantamku seperti lemparan batu. Aku teringat pernah merasa begitu. Setelah melukis dari pagi hingga malam. Dulu, hanya itu yang kuinginkan untuk diriku sendiri.

Aku memandang makanan-makanannya, lalu kembali memandangnya, dan berkata, "Aku sudah pernah tinggal di dunia fana, dan tinggal di negeri-negeri lain, tetapi aku belum pernah merasakan makanan seperti ini. Makanan yang membuatku... merasa tergugah."

Kedengarannya bodoh setelah tercetus dari mulutku, tetapi aku tidak terpikir cara lain untuk mengungkapkannya.

Si pemilik restoran mengangguk seperti memahaminya dan meremas bahuku. "Kalau begitu, akan kubawakan hidangan penutup istimewa untuk Anda," katanya, lalu dia berjalan ke dapur.

Aku berbalik menghadap piringku lagi, tetapi kudapati Sehun sedang memandangku. Wajahnya lebih lembut, lebih larut dalam pikiran dibanding yang pernah kulihat sela ma ini, mulutnya sedikit terbuka.

Kuangkat alisku. Ada apa?

Dia tersenyum congkak kepadaku, lalu bersandar untuk mendengarkan cerita yang tengah dituturkan Yuri.

Aku lupa apa yang diceritakan Yuri saat pemilik restoran muncul membawa gelas cawan berisi cairan gelap dan me naruhnya di hadapan Krystal.

Komando Dua Sehun itu sama sekali tidak menyentuh piringnya, tetapi mendorong piring-piring makanannya seolah-olah dia berusaha bersikap sopan. Saat dilihatnya cawan yang terhidang di depannya, dia langsung mengangkat alis.

"Kau tidak perlu repot-repot."

Si pemilik restoran mengangkat bahunya yang ramping. "Masih segar dan panas, dan kami memang memerlukan hewan itu untuk dipanggang besok."

Perasaan burukku mengatakan aku tahu apa yang ada di dalamnya. Krystal memutar cawan itu, cairan gelap di dalamnya menghentak-hentak ke sisinya seperti anggur, lalu dia menyesapnya. "Kau membumbuinya dengan baik." Darah berkilauan di giginya.

Si pemilik restoran membungkuk. "Tidak ada yang meninggalkan tempatku dalam keadaan lapar," katanya sebelum pergi.

Memang betul, aku nyaris meminta Yuri untuk menggulingkan ku ke luar dari restoran saat kami selesai makan malam dan Sehun sudah membayar tagihannya, walau diprotes pemiliknya. Otot-ototku menyentak berkat latihan pagi itu di dunia fana, dan saat makan tadi, tiap bagian tubuhku yang kugunakan untuk menghadang Sehun ke salju mulai sakit.

Yuri mengusap-usap perutnya melingkar dengan malas saat kami berhenti di tepi sungai. "Aku ingin pergi berdansa. Aku tidak akan bisa tidur kalau kekenyangan seperti ini. Rita's ada di seberang jalan."

Berdansa. Tubuhku mengerang memprotes dan aku mencari-cari sekutu yang mau menolak ide konyol ini.

Suho berkata, sambil memandang Yuri, "Aku mau."

"Tentu saja kau mau," gerutu Kris, sambil mengerutkan kening. "Bukankah kau harus pergi sebelum fajar?"

Yuri sekarang ikut mengerutkan kening seperti Kris—seakan-akan dia pun menyadari ke mana dan apa yang akan dilakukan Suho besok. Dia berkata kepada Suho, "Kita tidak perlu—"

"Aku mau," sahut Suho, membalas tatapan Yuri cukup lama hingga Yuri mengalah, berbalik menghadap Kris dan berkata, "Kau bersedia bergabung dengan kami, atau kau punya rencana untuk memandangi otot-ototmu di cermin?"

Kris mendengkus, menjalin siku tangannya ke tangan Yuri dan menuntunnya di jalan. "Aku ikut—untuk minum-minumnya. Bukan berdansa."

"Syukurlah. Terakhir kali kau berusaha berdansa, kakiku hampir remuk."

Sulit sekali untuk tidak menatap Suho sementara dia memandangi mereka berjalan menanjak lebih dulu di jalan itu, bergandengan sambil saling meledek di tiap langkah mereka. Bayangan menutupi bahunya, mungkin melindunginya.

Bahu bidangnya melebar sementara dia mengambil napas dalam-dalam yang membuat bayangan-bayangan itu pergi, dia melangkah ringan dan luwes mengikuti mereka. Kalau Suho mau pergi bersama mereka, maka alasan apa pun yang kubuat untuk tidak—

Aku mengalihkan tatapan penuh permohonanku ke arah Krystal, tetapi dia sudah pergi.

"Dia ke belakang restoran untuk membawa pulang darah," kata Sehun di telingaku, dan aku nyaris melonjak ke luar tubuh. Tawanya mengembus leherku. "Setelah itu dia akan segera kembali ke rumahnya untuk menghabiskan semuanya."

Aku berusaha tidak bergidik. "Kenapa darah?"

"Sepertinya tidak sopan kalau bertanya kepadanya."

Aku memandangnya sambil mengerutkan kening. "Kau mau ikut berdansa?"

Dia menoleh ke arah teman-temannya di belakang, yang sudah hampir selesai menanjaki jalanan itu, beberapa orang berhenti untuk menyapa mereka. "Aku mau berjalan pulang saja," kata Sehun akhirnya. "Hari ini melelahkan."

Yuri berbalik di puncak bukit, pakaian ungunya melambai-lambai tertiup angin musim dingin, dan mengangkat alis cokelat gelap keemasannya. Sehun menggeleng. Yuri pun melambaikan tangannya, diikuti lambaian singkat dari Suho, juga Kris yang mundur dan merangkul saudaranya sambil mengobrol.

Sehun memberi isyarat untuk berjalan. "Ayo. Kau kedinginan?"

Minum darah bersama Krystal di belakang restoran kedengarannya lebih menarik, tetapi aku menggelengkan kepala dan ikut berjalan di sampingnya sementara kami melewati pinggiran sungai ke arah jembatan.

Pelangi Velaris berkilauan seperti segenggam batu permata, seolah-olah cat yang mereka gunakan untuk mewarnai rumah-rumah mereka dihidupkan cahaya bulan.

"Ini pemandangan kesukaanku di kota ini," ujar Sehun, berhenti di birai logam sepanjang sisi sungai dan memandang ke arah pojok seniman itu. "Kesukaan adikku juga. Ayahku dulu sering terpaksa menyeretnya ke luar Velaris sementara dia menendang-nendang sambil berteriak, dia sangat menyukainya."

Aku mencari-cari respons yang tepat dan bertanya, "Kalau begitu, kenapa kedua rumahmu berada di sisi sungai yang lain?" Aku bersandar ke birai, mengamati pantulan-pantulan Pelangi yang berjumbul-jumbul di permukaan sungai seperti ikan-ikan terang yang melawan arus.

"Karena aku ingin tinggal di jalanan yang sepi supaya aku bisa mengunjungi keramaian ini kapan saja aku mau, kemudian kembali beristirahat di rumah."

"Kau bisa saja menyusun ulang kota ini."

"Memangnya kenapa aku harus mengubah apa pun dari kota ini?"

"Bukankah itu yang dilakukan para Tuan Agung?" Napasku mengepul di depanku dalam dinginnya malam. "Apa pun yang mereka inginkan?"

Dia mengamati wajahku. "Ada banyak sekali yang ingin bisa kulakukan, tetapi tidak bisa kulakukan."

Aku baru menyadari kami berdiri sedekat ini. "Jadi, kau membeli perhiasan untuk Krystal supaya dia tetap menghormati mu, atau kalian memang—pasangan?"

Tawa Sehun menyentak. "Sewaktu aku masih remaja dan bodoh, aku pernah mengajaknya ke tempat tidurku. Dia tertawa habis-habisan. Perhiasan itu hanya karena aku senang membelikannya untuk seorang teman yang bekerja keras untukku, dan mendukungku saat aku membutuhkannya. Mendapat rasa hormat darinya adalah bonus tambahan."

Semua itu tidak membuatku terkejut. "Dan kau tidak menikah dengan siapa pun."

"Banyak sekali pertanyaan malam ini."

Aku menatapnya terus sampai dia mendesah.

"Aku pernah beberapa kali punya kekasih, tetapi aku tidak pernah sampai ingin mengajak mereka untuk berbagi hidup denganku. Dan sejujurnya, menurutku kalaupun aku melamar, mereka akan menolak."

"Aku kira mereka akan beradu untuk mendapatkan pinanganmu." Seperti Irene.

"Menikahiku berarti hidup dengan target di punggung—dan jika ada keturunan, maka sama saja menjalani kehidupan dengan menyadari mereka akan diincar seumur hidup sejak mengandung anak itu. Semua orang tahu apa yang terjadi terhadap keluargaku—dan rakyatku tahu bahwa di luar perbatasan, kami dibenci."

Aku masih belum tahu cerita lengkapnya. Aku bertanya, "Kenapa? Kenapa kalian dibenci? Kenapa terus merahasiakan tempat ini? Sayang sekali tidak ada yang mengetahuinya—kebaikan-kebaikan yang kau perbuat untuk tempat ini."

"Ada masanya ketika Negeri Malam memang Kerajaan Mimpi Buruk dan dipimpin dari kota Hewn. Sudah lama sekali. Tetapi ada seorang Tuan Agung pada zaman dahulu yang memiliki visi lain. Ketimbang mengizinkan dunia luar memandang wilayahnya sebagai tempat yang rapuh seiringi berjalannya waktu, dia menutup perbatasan dan berpura-pura mengadakan perebutan kekuasaan, menghabisi para penghuni istana terburuk dan para predatornya, membangun Velaris khusus untuk para pemimpi, membangun perdagangan dan kedamaian."

Matanya bersinar, seakan-akan dia bisa mengintip ke zaman itu. Dengan segala kemampuan yang dimilikinya, aku tidak heran.

"Untuk melestarikannya," lanjut Sehun, "dia merahasiakannya, dan begitu juga yang dilakukan keturunannya, dan keturunan berikutnya. Ada banyak mantra yang dirapalkan di kota ini—dirapalkan olehnya sendiri, kemudian pewaris takhtanya, yang membuat seluruh pedagang tidak bisa membocorkan rahasia kami, dan membekali mereka dengan kecakapan berbohong demi merahasiakan asal barang mereka, kapal mereka, sehingga tersembunyi dari dunia. Konon kabarnya, sang Tuan Agung itu sendiri memantrai batu-batu dan sungai menggunakan darahnya agar mantranya abadi."

Sehun melanjutkan, "Seiring berjalannya waktu, terlepas dari niat terbaiknya, kegelapan kembali berkembang—tidak seburuk sebelumnya, tetapi cukup buruk sehingga terjadi perpecahan permanen dalam negeriku. Kami membiarkan dunia melihat separuh bagiannya, untuk menakut-nakuti mereka—sehingga mereka tidak akan pernah menyangka pertumbuhan pesat di sini. Dan kami mengizinkan Kerajaan Mimpi Buruk terus berdiri untuk menutupi keberadaan Velaris."

"Sebab kami tahu, tanpa mereka akan ada negeri dan kerajaan-kerajaan yang mungkin mau menyerang kami. Dan menginvasi perbatasan untuk menguak sekian banyak rahasia yang kami sembunyikan dari Tuan-tuan Agung dan negeri-negeri lain selama beribu-ribu tahun ini."

"Jadi, benar-benar tak seorang pun tahu? Orang di negeri lain?"

"Tak seorang pun. Kau tidak akan menemukannya di peta mana pun, atau disebutkan di dalam buku yang berasal dari luar Velaris. Mungkin kami rugi sendiri karena terus terisolasi, tetapi..." Dia memberi isyarat ke arah sekeliling kami.

"Rakyatku tidak terlalu kelihatan menderita."

Memang, mereka tidak menderita. Berkat Sehun dan timnya. "Apakah kau mengkhawatirkan Suho dengan tugasnya besok di dunia fana?"

Dia mengetukkan jari ke birai. "Tentu saja. Tetapi Suho sudah pernah menyusup ke tempat-tempat yang jauh lebih menyeramkan jika dibandingkan beberapa istana manusia. Dia akan menganggap kekhawatiranku sebagai hinaan."

"Apakah dia keberatan dengan pekerjaannya? Maksudku, bukan memata-matai, melainkan apa yang dilakukannya kepada Attor hari ini."

Sehun mengembuskan napas. "Sulit untuk menebak Suho—dan dia tidak pernah mengatakannya kepadaku. Aku sudah pernah menyaksikan Kris menghabisi lawannya, lalu memuntahkan isi perutnya setelah pembantaian itu selesai, terkadang malah berduka atas kematian mereka."

" Tetapi Suho... Kris mencoba, aku mencoba—tetapi Menurutku satu-satunya orang yang bisa membuatnya mengakui perasaan apa pun adalah Yuri. Dan itu pun hanya pada saat Yuri mengusiknya terus-menerus sampai kesabaran Suho yang tak terbatas akhirnya habis."

Aku tersenyum kecil. "Tetapi dia dan Yuri—mereka tidak pernah...?"

"Itu urusan antara mereka dan Kris. Aku tidak cukup bodoh atau sombong untuk campur tangan." Itu juga akan membuatku bodoh dan sombong kalau mencampuri urusan mereka.

Kami berjalan dalam keheningan di sepanjang jembatan yang ramai ke seberang sungai. Otot-ototku gemetar di tanjakan bukit antara kami dan rumah bandar.

Aku baru akan memohon Sehun untuk menerbangkanku ke rumah ketika aku menangkap untaian lagu yang mengalun dari sekelompok pemusik di luar sebuah restoran. Kedua tanganku menggantung lemas di sisi tubuhku.

Versi yang lebih sederhana dibandingkan simfoni yang pernah kudengar di sel bawah tanah yang dingin, saat aku bergitu tersesat dalam kengerian dan keputusasaan sehingga aku berhalusinasi—berhalusinasi akan musik ini mengalun ke dalam selku... dan memberiku kekuatan.

Sekali lagi, keindahannya menghantamku, lapisan dan ayunannya, kebahagiaan dan kedamaiannya….

Di Kaki Gunung tidak pernah dimainkan musik seperti itu—bukan musik seperti ini. Aku belum pernah mendengar musik di dalam selku kecuali satu kali itu saja.

"Kau," bisikku, tanpa mengalihkan pandanganku dari para musisi yang bermain dengan begitu terampil sampai para pengunjung kafe-kafe di sekitarnya meletakkan garpu mereka. "Kau mengirim musik itu ke dalam selku. Mengapa?"

Suara Sehun serak. "Karena kau mulai hancur. Dan aku tidak bisa menemukan cara lain untuk menyelamatkanmu."

Gelombang musik itu bertambah besar dan kokoh. Aku melihat istana di awan saat aku berhalusinasi—tempat di antara matahari terbenam dan terbit... sebuah rumah berupa pilar-pilar batu bulan. "Aku melihat Negeri Malam saat itu."

Dia melirikku. "Aku tidak mengirimkan gambaran-gambaran itu kepadamu."

Aku tidak peduli. "Terima kasih. Untuk semuanya—semua yang kau perbuat. Waktu itu... dan sekarang."

"Bahkan setelah tragedi si Penenun? Setelah tadi pagi kujebak dengan Attor?"

Lubang hidungku mengembang. "Kau merusak semuanya.!"

Sehun menyeringai, dan aku tidak tahu apakah orang-orang menatap ke arah kami saat dia menyelipkan tangannya kepadaku, dan melesatkan kami berdua ke langit.

Ternyata aku bisa belajar untuk menyukai terbang.

••••••

Aku sedang membaca buku, mendengarkan ocehan riang kayu terbakar di perapian seberang ruangan, ketika aku membalikkan halaman buku dan secarik kertas jatuh di sana.

Aku melihat kertas krem dan tulisan tangan itu sepintas, lalu duduk tegak. Di atasnya ada tulisan tangan Sehun.

_Aku mungkin memang tukang rayu tak tahu malu, tetapi setidaknya aku tidak punya temperamen buruk. Kau harusnya kemari untuk mengobati luka-luka dari perkelahian di salju tadi. Aku memar-memar berkat kau._

Ada yang berkeletak di meja nakas, dan sebatang pena berguling di atas kayu mahoni mengilap itu. Sambil mendesis, aku menyambarnya dan menulis.

_Jilat saja lukamu dan biarkan aku sendiri._

Kertas itu menghilang.

Menghilang cukup lama—jauh lebih lama dari waktu yang dibutuhkan untuk menulis beberapa kata yang muncul di kertas itu saat akhirnya kembali.

_Aku lebih suka kalau kau yang menjilat luka-lukaku._

Jantungku berdebar, lebih kencang dan lebih kencang lagi, lalu ada gelombang aneh yang mengaliri urat-urat nadiku sementara aku membaca kalimat itu berulang kali. Sebuah tantangan.

Aku merapatkan bibirku untuk menahan senyuman sambil menulis.

_Menjilat di bagian mana, tepatnya._

Kertas itu menghilang sebelum aku sempat membubuhkan tanda tanya.

_Balasannya lama sekali._ Kemudian—_Di mana saja kau mau, Kai. _

Aku mau menjawab, "Di mana-mana," tetapi aku bisa memilih, kalau perlu. Aku membalas.

_Semoga jilatanku lebih baik daripada jilatanmu yang buruk di Kaki Gunung._

Bohong—tidak buruk. Dia menjilat air mataku saat aku di ambang kehancuran.

Dia melakukannya untuk Mengalihkan perhatianku—membuatku tetap marah. Karena kemarahan lebih baik dibandingkan tidak merasakan apa-apa; karena kemarahan dan kebencian adalah bahan bakar tahan lama di dalam gelapnya keputusasaanku yang tak terbatas. Sama seperti musik itu menjagaku dari kehancuran.

Minho datang untuk menyembuhkan luka beberapa kali, tetapi tidak ada yang mengambil risiko sebanyak itu. Bukan hanya demi mempertahankan nyawaku, melainkan juga utuh secara mental sehingga aku masih bisa berpikir dalam berbagai keadaan. Seperti yang dilakukannya selama beberapa minggu terakhir ini—mengejek dan mengusikku untuk menepis kekosongan. Seperti yang dilakukannya sekarang.

_Saat itu aku sedang berada di dalam bahaya,_ tulisnya kemudian. _Kalau kau mau, aku akan lebih dari senang untuk membuktikan bahwa kau keliru. Aku sudah pernah dipuji karena menjilat dengan sangat baik._

Aku merapatkan lututku dan membalasnya, _Selamat malam._

Sekejap kemudian, di pesannya tertulis,_ Cobalah untuk tidak mengerang terlalu keras saat memimpikanku. Aku perlu tidur dengan tenang._

Aku bangkit dan melemparkan kertas itu ke api yang bergemeletak, dan membuat gestur berani sumpah mendengar tawa bergemuruh dari ujung lorong.

••••••

Aku tidak memimpikan Sehun.

Aku bermimpi tentang Attor, cakar-cakarnya di tubuhku, mencengkeramku sementara aku dipukuli. Aku bermimpi tentang tawanya yang mendesis dan bau busuknya.

Aku tidur sepanjang malam penuh, dan tidak terbangun sama sekali.

•

•

•

•


	30. Chapter 30

A COURT OF MIST AND FURY(REMAKE HUNKAI)

By : Sarah J. Maas

•

•

•

•

Bab 30

Kris mungkin sering menampakkan seringai sok dan kasar, tetapi di dalam arena tarung di atas Rumah Angin keesokan sorenya, dia pembunuh berdarah dingin. Ketika insting mematikan itu diarahkan kepadaku...

Di balik baju tempur kulit, bahkan dalam temperatur rendah, kulitku basah keringat. Tiap napasku menyiksa tenggorokan, dan tanganku gemetar parah hingga setiap kali aku berusaha menggunakan jari-jariku, kelingkingku mulai gemetar tanpa terkendali.

Aku sedang memandanginya bergoyang-goyang sendiri saat Kris mendekat, menggenggam tanganku dan berkata, "Ini karena kau memukul dengan buku-buku jari yang salah. Dua teratas—telunjuk dan jari tengah—itulah yang seharusnya yang jadi tumpuan," katanya, menunjuk jariku yang kapalan dan sedikit memar antara kelingking dan jari manis.

"Memukul di sini hanya akan lebih banyak mengakibatkan cedera ke diri sendiri daripada lawan. Kau beruntung Attor tidak mau berkelahi dengan tangan kosong."

Kami sudah berlatih selama satu jam, melatih dasar-dasar bertarung dengan tangan kosong. Rupanya aku bisa berburu dan memanah dengan baik, tetapi melawan dengan sisi kiri tubuhku? Menyedihkan. Koordinasi tubuhku sama buruknya dengan bayi rusa baru lahir yang mencoba berjalan.

Meninju dan melangkah secara bersamaan hampir mustahil, aku juga lebih sering menubruk Kris daripada memukulnya. Pukulan dengan tangan kanan—itu mudah.

"Minumlah dulu," katanya. "Selepas itu kita latih pertahanan mu. Tidak ada gunanya belajar memukul kalau kau tidak bisa mempertahankan sikap berdiri."

Aku mengerutkan kening mendengar denting pedang di arena terbuka di seberang kami.

Suho, tak disangka, sudah kembali dari dunia fana pada saat makan siang. Yuri sudah lebih dulu menginterogasinya, tetapi aku mendapat informasi dari Sehun bahwa dia sudah menemukan semacam penghalang di sekeliling istana para ratu, dan perlu kembali ke sana untuk memeriksa apa yang perlu dilakukan untuk bisa masuk.

Tampaknya Suho menimbang-nimbang dan berpikir, berhubung dia bahkan nyaris tidak bisa menyapaku dengan sopan sebelum beradu dengan Sehun. Wajahnya suram dan tegang.

Mereka sudah bertarung satu jam tanpa henti, pedang-pedang ramping mereka memantulkan cahaya keperakan sementara mereka bergerak memutar dan memutar. Aku bertanya-tanya apakah bagi Sehun latihan itu juga untuk membantu ahli mata-matanya melampiaskan frustrasi.

Sejak terakhir kali aku menoleh, terlepas dari cuaca musim dingin yang cerah, mereka sudah melepas jaket kulit dan pakaian mereka.

Lengan putih mereka yang berotot sama-sama tertutup tato serupa yang menghiasi tangan dan lenganku sendiri, garis tintanya mengalir di pundak mereka dan ke otot-otot dada mereka yang kokoh. Di antara dua sayap mereka, untaian tato menyusuri sepanjang kolom tulang punggung, tepat di tempat mereka biasa memasangkan pedang.

"Kami mendapatkan tato ini ketika dinobatkan sebagai kesatria Illyrian—untuk keberuntungan dan kemenangan di medang perang," ujar Kris, mengikuti arah pandangku.

Aku tidak yakin Kris habis minum-minum dari sisa pemandangan yang kulihat: otot-otot perut yang berkilauan dibasahi keringat di bawah sinar matahari terang, gumpalan paha mereka yang kekar, kekuatan di punggung mereka, mengitari sayap-sayap raksasa nan indah.

Kibasan sayap maut.

Judul itu muncul begitu saja, dan untuk sesaat, aku bisa melihat lukisan yang akan kuciptakan: kegelapan sayap-sayap itu, samar-samar diterangi garis-garis merah dan emas dari matahari musim dingin yang berpendar, kilau pantulan pedang, kesan keras dari tato-tato yang kontras dengan ketampanan wajah mereka.

Aku mengerjap-ngerjap, lalu gambaran itu hilang, seperti kepulan napas panas pada malam yang dingin.

Kris menyentakkan dagu ke arah saudara-saudaranya.

"Kondisi fisik Sehun sedang tidak bagus, tetapi dia tidak mau mengakuinya, sedangkan Suho terlalu sopan untuk menghajarnya ke tanah."

Bagiku, kondisi Sehun sama sekali tidak kelihatan seperti tidak bagus. Demi Sang Kaldron, apa yang dia makan sampai bisa kelihatan seperti itu?

Lututku bergetar sedikit saat aku berjalan ke bangku tempat Kris menaruh sebotol air dan dua gelas. Aku menuangkan air untukku sendiri, jari kelingkingku gemetar tak terkendali lagi.

Tatoku, kusadari, dibuat dengan simbol-simbol Illyrian.

Mungkin memang cara Sehun untuk ikut mendoakan keberuntungan dan kemenangan saat menghadapi Victoria.

Keberuntungan dan kemenangan. Aku tidak keberatan sedikit pun mendapatkan salah satunya saat-saat ini.

Kris mengisi gelasnya sendiri dan mendentingkan gelasnya ke gelasku, sangat berlawanan dengan pelatih brutal yang beberapa menit lalu memaksaku melakukan tinju-tinju, memukul bantalan tinjunya, dan berusaha untuk tidak roboh sambil memohon kematian.

Sangat berlawanan dengan Laki-laki yang menantang kakakku, yang tak sanggup menahan diri untuk mengadu dirinya dengan Jessica yang seperti baja dan api.

"Jadi," ujar Kris, sambil meneguk air. Di belakang kami, Sehun dan Suho beradu, menjauh, dan beradu lagi. "Kapan kau mau berbicara tentang suratmu untuk Chanyeol, yang berisi kabar bahwa kau meninggalkannya untuk selamanya?"

Pertanyaan itu menghantamku begitu dahsyat sampai aku membalas dengan sengit, "Kalau kau, kapan akan membahas tentang bagaimana kau menggoda dan mengejek Yuri untuk menyembunyikan perasaanmu terhadapnya?"

Sebab aku yakin sekali dia sangat menyadari peran yang dimainkannya dalam jaring yang kusut itu. Ketukan langkah dan denting pedang di belakang kami terhenti sesaat—kemudian berlanjut lagi.

Kris tertawa kasar dan kaget. "Cerita lama."

"Perasaanku mengatakan mungkin itu juga yang Dikatakan Yuri tentangmu."

"Kembali ke arena tarung," kata Kris, sambil menaruh gelas kosongnya. "Tidak usah latihan pertahanan. Tinju saja. Menggertak, lalu mundur."

Pertanyaan yang dia ajukan tadi mengerumuni isi kepalaku. Kau pergi untuk selamanya; kau pergi untuk selamanya; kau pergi untuk selamanya.

Aku sudah pergi untuk selamanya—aku memang bermaksud pergi untuk selamanya. Tanpa mengetahui apa yang dipikirkannya, apakah dia peduli sampai sejauh itu... Tidak, aku tahu dia pasti peduli. Dia mungkin menghancurkan rumah manor karena kemarahannya.

Jika ruang kerja dihancurkannya hanya karena aku mengatakan dia membuatku sesak. Aku pernah ketakutan menghadapi caranya melampiaskan kemarahan, ditakut-takuti kemurkaannya. Itu memang cinta—aku dulu mencintainya begitu dalam, begitu besar, tetapi...

"Sehun yang memberitahumu?" tanyaku.

Kris cukup bijak untuk sedikit gugup melihat ekspresi wajahku. "Dia memberi tahu Suho, yang sedang mengawasi banyak hal dan memang perlu mengetahuinya. Suho Memberitahu ku."

"Kurasa sambil kalian minum-minum dan berdansa, ya." Aku menenggak habis airku dan berjalan kembali ke arena tarung.

"Hei," ujar Kris, menangkap lenganku. Warna hijau lebih dominan dibandingkan cokelat di matanya hari ini.

"Maaf. Aku tidak bermaksud menyinggung perasaanmu. Kris memberitahuku hanya karena kubilang kepadanya aku perlu tahu tentang pasukanku sendiri; perlu mendapat gambaran. Kami semua tidak menganggap suratmu itu lelucon. Yang kau lakukan itu keputusan berat. Keputusan yang sangat berat. Itu tadi hanya caraku yang payah untuk mencari tahu apakah kau perlu teman bicara. Maafkan aku," ulangnya, lalu melepaskanku.

Ucapannya yang tergagap, ketulusan di matanya…. Aku mengangguk sambil kembali ke tempatku. "Baiklah."

Meski Sehun terus berlatih dengan Suho, aku berani sumpah tatapannya tertuju ke arahku—sejak Kris melontarkan pertanyaannya.

Kris memasukkan tangan ke sarung bantalan tinju dan mengangkatnya. "Tiga puluh pukulan satu-dua; lalu empat puluh; lalu lima puluh."

Aku mengernyit ke wajahnya yang terhalang sarung tinju sambil membungkus tanganku. "Kau tidak menjawab pertanyaanku," katanya sambil tersenyum canggung—senyuman yang kutebak belum pernah dilihat oleh tentara maupun saudara sesama Illyrian-nya.

Itu dulu memang cinta, dan aku bersungguh-sungguh—kebahagiaan, nafsu, kedamaian... Aku merasakan semua itu.

Dulu.

Aku menaruh kakiku dalam posisi dua belas dan lima, kemudian mengangkat tangan sejajar dengan wajah.

Akan tetapi, mungkin itu semua juga membutakanku.

Mungkin ada selimut yang menutupi mataku dari Temperamennya. Kebutuhan untuk pengendalian, kebutuhan untuk melindungi yang begitu mendalam sampai-sampai dia mengurungku. Seperti tahanan.

"Aku baik-baik saja," ujarku, melangkah dan menghantam dengan sisi kiri. Mengalir—mulus seperti sutra, seakan-akan tubuh abadi ini akhirnya bersekutu dengan diriku.

Kepalan tanganku menghantam bantalan tinju Kris, kutarik kembali secepat mungkin seperti patukan ular saat aku menyerang dengan tangan kanan, bahu dan kaki memutar.

"Satu," Kris menghitung. Lagi, aku menyerang, satu-dua. "Dua. Dan baik-baik saja itu bagus—baik-baik saja itu hebat."

Lagi, lagi, lagi.

Kami berdua tahu "baik-baik saja" adalah kebohongan.

Aku telah melakukan semuanya—semuanya demi cinta itu. Aku merobek-robek diriku sendiri hingga hancur, aku membunuh mereka yang tak berdosa dan menghina diriku sendiri, dan dia hanya duduk di samping Victoria di singgasananya.

Dia tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa, tidak mempertaruhkan nya—tidak mempertaruhkan tertangkap hingga tersisa satu malam, dan yang diinginkannya bukan membebaskan ku, tetapi bercinta denganku, dan—

Lagi, lagi, lagi. Satu-dua; satu-dua; satu-dua.

Lalu, saat Victoria sudah menghancurkanku, saat dia mematahkan tulang-tulangku dan membuat darahku mendidih di dalam urat-urat nadiku, dia hanya berlutut dan memohon kepadanya. Dia tidak berusaha membunuhnya, tidak menghampiriku. Ya, dia berjuang demi aku—tetapi aku berjuang lebih keras demi dia.

Lagi, lagi, lagi, tiap tinju tanganku ke bantalan tinju itu adalah sebuah pertanyaan sekaligus jawaban.

Berani-beraninya dia memasukkanku ke dalam kurungan setelah mendapatkan kesaktiannya kembali. Berani-beraninya berkata bahwa aku tidak lagi ada gunanya; aku harus diasingkan supaya pikirannya tenang.

Dia memberiku segalanya yang kubutuhkan untuk menjadi diriku sendiri, merasa aman, dan setelah dia mendapatkan apa yang diinginkannya—saat dia mendapatkan kembali kekuatannya, tanah kekuasaannya... dia berhenti berusaha. Dia masih baik, masih Chanyeol, tetapi dia... keliru.

Aku terisak sambil merapatkan gigi-gigiku, air mata membasahi luka yang terinfeksi, dan aku tak peduli Kris ada di sana, atau Sehun, atau Suho.

Suara tarung pedang berhenti.

Kemudian tiba-tiba aku meninju dengan tangan telanjang, dan kusadari tinjuku menembus bantalan tinju. Bukan.

Menghanguskannya.

Aku ikut berhenti. Kain yang membalut tanganku sudah hancur dan hangus.

Kris masih mengangkat tangannya di depanku—siap Menerima tinju, kalau aku perlu melakukannya. "Aku tidak apa-apa," katanya pelan. Lembut.

Mungkin karena kelelahan dan kehancuran, aku berbisik, "Aku membunuh mereka."

Aku belum pernah mengucapkannya keras-keras sejak kejadian itu.

Bibir Kris merapat. "Aku tahu." Tidak mengutuk, tidak memuji. Hanya rasa mengerti yang suram.

Tanganku lemas saat gelombang tangis berikutnya menghantam ku. "Seharusnya aku yang mati."

Begitulah.

Aku berdiri di bawah langit tak berawan dengan sinar matahari menyengat kepala, tidak ada apa-apa di sekitarku kecuali batu, tidak ada bayangan yang bisa kujadikan tempat bersembunyi, tidak ada apa-apa untuk berpegangan.

Kegelapan menyusup, menenangkan, kegelapan yang lembut—meneduhkan—dan sosok laki-laki yang basah keringat diam di hadapanku. Jari-jari lembut mengangkat daguku sampai aku mendongak... dan melihat wajah Sehun.

Sayapnya menutup sekeliling kami, membungkus kami, sinar matahari memendarkan warna keemasan dan merah di selaput sayapnya. Di belakang kami, di luar, mungkin di dunia lain, suara besi beradu dengan besi. Pertarungan Kris dan Suho dimulai.

"Kau akan selalu merasa seperti itu setiap hari selama hidupmu," kata Sehun.

Sedekat ini, aku bisa mencium bau keringatnya, aroma laut dan sitrun di baliknya. Matanya menatap lembut. Aku berusaha memalingkan wajahku, tetapi dia memegangi daguku dengan kuat.

"Dan aku tahu karena aku merasakan hal yang sama setiap hari sejak ibu dan adikku dibunuh, dan aku harus mengubur mereka sendiri, tanpa ada penebusan apa pun yang bisa memperbaikinya."

Dia menghapus air mataku di sebelah pipiku, lalu pipi sebelahnya lagi. "Kau bisa membiarkannya menghancurkanmu, membiarkannya membunuhmu seperti si Penenun hampir membunuh mu, atau kau bisa belajar hidup dengan itu."

Cukup lama, aku hanya memandang wajah tenang yang terbuka itu—mungkin ini wajah aslinya, di balik segala topeng yang dia pakai untuk melindungi rakyatnya.

"Aku turut berduka—untuk keluargamu," ujarku lirih.

"Maaf aku tidak menemukan cara untuk menyelamatkan mu dari apa yang terjadi di Kaki Gunung," kata Sehun sama lirihnya.

"Dari sekarat. Dari keinginan untuk mati." Aku menggeleng, tetapi dia berkata, "Aku punya dua macam mimpi buruk: yang mana aku simpanan Victoria atau teman-temanku yang menjadi simpanannya, dan satunya lagi aku mendengar lehermu patah dan melihat cahaya menghilang dari matamu."

Aku tidak punya jawaban untuk itu—tenor pada suaranya yang berat dan penuh. Aku mengamati tato di dada dan lengannya, kilau kulit putihnya, kini begitu keemasan setelah dia sudah tidak terkurung di dalam gunung. Aku berhenti meneliti saat pandanganku sampai di otot bentuk V di bawah pinggang celana kulitnya. Alih-alih, kuregangkan tanganku, kulitku hangat karena panas yang tadi menghanguskan bantalan itu.

"Ah," katanya, sayapnya mengayun ke belakang sementara dia melipatnya dengan gemulai di belakang. "Itu."

Aku menyipit, melawan sinar matahari yang membanjir.

"Kesaktian dari Negeri Musim Gugur, ya?"

Dia meraih tanganku, memeriksanya, kulitku sudah memar karena pertarungan tadi. "Benar. Hadiah dari Tuan Agung-nya, Junho."

Ayah Minho. Minho—aku bertanya-tanya apa menurutnya tentang semua ini. Apakah dia merindukanku. Apakah Irene terus... mengincarnya.

Masih bertarung, Kris dan Suho berusaha sebaik mungkin supaya tidak kelihatan sedang menguping.

"Aku tidak terlalu menguasai kerumitan dasar-dasar bakat Tuan Agung lainnya," kata Sehun, "tetapi bisa kita cari tahu—hari demi hari, kalau memang perlu."

"Kalau kau Tuan Agung tersakti dalam sejarah, apakah itu berarti setetes yang kudapatkan darimu lebih berpengaruh dibandingkan yang lainnya?"

Kenapa aku bisa menembus ke dalam kepalanya waktu itu?

"Coba saja." Dia menyentakkan dagu ke arahku. "Coba lihat apakah kau bisa memanggil kegelapan. Aku tidak akan memintamu untuk mengirai," tambahnya sambil mencengir.

"Aku tidak tahu bagaimana aku bisa melakukannya saat itu."

"Niatkan, lalu wujudkan."

Aku memberinya tatapan datar.

Dia mengangkat bahu. "Coba dengan memikirkanku—betapa menariknya aku. Betapa berbakat—"

"Betapa arogan."

"Itu juga." Dia melipat tangan di dadanya yang telanjang, gerakan itu membuat otot-otot perutnya bergetar.

"Pakai bajumu sekalian," sindirku.

Senyuman liar. "Memangnya kau jadi tidak nyaman?"

"Aku heran tidak ada lebih banyak cermin di rumah, padahal kau senang sekali memandangi dirimu sendiri."

Suho mendadak terbatuk-batuk. Kris hanya mema lingkan wajahnya, satu tangan menutup mulutnya.

Bibir Sehun berkedut. "Ini baru Kai yang kupuja."

Aku membersut, lalu menutup mata dan berusaha Melihat ke dalam—ke segala sudut gelap di dalam diriku yang bisa kutemukan. Terlalu banyak. Jauh terlalu banyak.

Saat ini, tiap sudut gelap itu berisi surat yang kutulis kemarin. Salam perpisahan. Demi kewarasanku sendiri, demi keselamatanku sendiri...

"Ada beberapa jenis kegelapan yang berbeda," ujar Sehun.

Aku tetap menutup mataku.

"Ada kegelapan yang menakutkan, kegelapan yang menenangkan, kegelapan untuk beristirahat."

Aku membayangkan tiap-tiap kegelapan itu.

"Ada kegelapan kekasih, dan ada kegelapan pembunuh. Kegelapan itu menjadi apa pun yang diinginkan pembawanya, apa yang dibutuhkan pembawanya. Tidak seutuhnya buruk atau baik."

Aku hanya melihat kegelapan sel bawah tanah; kegelapan di sarang Pengukir Tulang.

Kris menyumpah, sementara Suho bergumam pelan menantangnya dan pedang mereka beradu lagi.

"Buka matamu." Aku melakukannya.

Kutemukan kegelapan mengelilingiku. Bukan dariku, melainkan dari Sehun. Seolah-olah arena tarung terhapus, seolah-olah dunia belum tercipta.

Hening.

Lembut.

Damai.

Kemudian, mulai muncul kedipan cahaya—bintang-bintang kecil, selaput-selaput Pelangi biru dan ungu dan putih bermekaran. Aku mengulurkan tangan ke salah satunya, dan cahaya-cahaya bintang menari-nari di ujung jariku. Jauh di sana, mungkin di dunia lain, Suho dan Kris bertarung dalam gelap, pasti memanfaatkannya untuk latihan.

Aku memainkan bintang itu dengan jari-jariku seperti koin di tangan pesulap. Di sini, di dalam kegelapan tenang dan gemerlapan, napas yang teratur mengisi paru-paruku.

Aku tidak bisa mengingat terakhir kali aku melakukannya. Bernapas dengan mudah.

Lalu, kegelapan berpusar dan menghilang, lebih cepat dari asap yang tertiup angin. Kutemukan diriku mengerjap-ngerjap melawan silau matahari, tanganku masih terulur, Sehun masih berdiri di depanku. Masih bertelanjang dada.

Dia berkata, "Kita bisa melatih itu nanti." Dia mengendus. "Mandi dulu."

Aku memberinya gestur kasar—dan meminta Kris menerbangkanku ke rumah.

•

•

•

•

•


	31. Chapter 31

A COURT OF MIST AND FURY(REMAKE HUNKAI)

By : Sarah J. Maas

•

•

•

•

Bab 31

"Jangan terlalu banyak menari-nari sambil berjinjit," ujar Kris kepadaku empat hari berikutnya, saat kami menghabiskan sore yang hangat di arena tarung, tak seperti biasanya.

"Kaki harus mantap di tanah, pisau di atas. Mata ke arah lawan. Kalau kau ada di medan pertempuran, kau sudah mati dengan manuver seperti itu."

Krystal mendengkus, mencungkili kuku-kukunya sementara dia berselonjor di kursi panjang. "Dia sudah dengar sepuluh kali sejak pertama kau mengatakannya, Kris."

"Terus saja mengoceh, Krystal. Nanti kuseret kau ke arena tarung, kita lihat seberapa banyak kau sudah berlatih selama ini sebenarnya."

Krystal melanjutkan membersihkan kuku-kukunya—dengan tulang kecil, rupanya. "Kalau kau menyentuhku, Kris, akan kucabut bagian kesukaanmu. Sekecil apa pun itu."

Kris tertawa rendah. Sambil berdiri di antara mereka di arena tarung di atap Rumah Angin, dengan pisau di Masing-masing tanganku, keringat mengalir ke tubuhku. Aku bertanya-tanya apakah sebaiknya aku mencari cara untuk pergi diam-diam.

Mungkin mengirai—meski aku belum bisa melakukannya lagi sejak pagi itu di dunia fana, terlepas dari usaha kerasku saat sendirian di kamar.

Empat hari berlalu seperti ini. Berlatih dengan Kris, setelah itu berlatih dengan Sehun untuk memanggil api atau kegelapan. Tidak mengherankan, aku lebih banyak kemajuan daripada latihan pertama.

Belum ada kabar dari Negeri Musim Panas. Ataupun dari Negeri Musim Semi, atas balasan dari suratku. Aku belum bisa menentukan apakah itu bagus. Suho masih terus berusaha menyusup istana-istana para ratu manusia, para pengintai kepercayaannya kini sedang mencari jalan masuk.

Kenyataan bahwa Suho belum berhasil mengungkapnya membuat dia lebih diam dari biasanya—lebih dingin.

Mata perak Krystal beralih seketika dari kuku-kukunya. "Bagus. Kau bisa bermain dengannya saja."

"Bermain dengan siapa?" tanya Yuri, melangkah dari lorong tangga yang gelap.

Hidung Kris mengembang. "Ke mana kau kemarin malam?" tanyanya kepada Yuri tanpa sedikit pun mengangguk untuk menyapa. "Aku tidak melihatmu pergi dari Rita's."

Tempat berdansa yang sering mereka datangi untuk minum-minum dan hura-hura.

Mereka menyeretku ikut ke sana dua malam yang lalu—dan aku menghabiskan sebagian besar waktuku dengan duduk-duduk di sudut yang mereka pilih, meminum anggur, mendengarkan musik sambil mengobrol dengan Suho yang puas hanya duduk diam, tetapi dengan malas ikut mengawasi Sehun yang dikerumuni di bar.

Para pengunjung, pria maupun wanita, mengawasi Sehun dari seluruh ruangan—dan si pelantun bayangan dan aku saling bertaruh siapa yang punya nyali untuk mengajak sang Tuan Agung pulang bersamanya.

Tak mengherankan, Suho memenangkan tiap taruhan. Setidaknya dia tersenyum ketika malam berakhir—membuat Yuri senang saat dia terhuyung ke meja kami untuk menenggak minuman lagi sebelum berlari kembali ke lantai dansa.

Sehun tidak menerima ajakan siapa pun yang mendatanginya, tak peduli seberapa cantik mereka, tak peduli bagaimana mereka tersenyum dan tertawa. Penolakannya selalu sopan—tegas, tetapi sopan.

Apakah sudah ada yang bersamanya sejak Victoria?

Apakah dia menginginkan orang lain di tempat tidurnya setelah Victoria?

Bahkan anggur pun tidak membuatku berani menanyakan itu kepada Suho.

Yuri, tampaknya, datang ke Rita's lebih sering dari siapa pun—dia seperti tinggal di sana, sebenarnya. Dia menepis tuntutan Kris sambil mengangkat bahu. "Aku cuma pergi... keluar," katanya, sambil menjatuhkan tubuhnya ke bangku.

"Dengan siapa?" desak Kris.

"Setahuku," kata Yuri, sambil bersandar, "aku tidak menerima perintah darimu, Kris. Atau harus melapor kepadamu. Jadi, ke mana aku pergi dan dengan siapa bukan urusanmu sama sekali."

"Kau juga tidak memberi tahu Suho."

Aku terdiam, menimbang-nimbang kata-kata itu.

Bahu Kris tegang. Ya, ada ketegangan di antara dirinya dan Yuri dari pertengkaran itu, tetapi... mungkin... mungkin Kris menerima peran sebagai bantalan bukan untuk memisahkan mereka, melainkan untuk menjaga perasaan si pelantun bayangan. Menjaganya supaya tidak menjadi cerita lama, seperti julukanku kepadanya.

Kris akhirnya ingat aku berdiri di hadapannya, menangkap tatapan mengerti di wajahku, dan membalas dengan tatapan peringatan. Cukup adil.

Aku mengangkat bahu dan beristirahat untuk meletakkan pisau-pisau di tanganku dan mengatur napas. Untuk sesaat, aku berharap Jessica ada di sana, sekadar untuk melihat mereka berseteru.

Kami belum mendapat kabar dari kakak-kakakku—ataupun dari ratu-ratu fana. Aku bertanya-tanya kapan seharusnya kami mengirim surat lagi atau mencoba cara lain.

"Kenapa, tepatnya," kata Kris kepada Yuri dan Krystal, tanpa peduli untuk terdengar ramah, "kalian berdua ada di sini?"

Yuri memejamkan matanya sambil menengadah, membiarkan wajah keemasannya disinari matahari dengan sikap merendahkan yang mungkin membuat Kris ingin melindungi Suho—dan mungkin juga yang membuat Yuri sendiri ingin melindungi Suho.

"Sehun sebentar lagi akan datang untuk membawa kabar, rupanya. Memangnya Krystal tidak bilang?"

"Aku lupa," kata Krystal, masih mencungkili kuku-kukunya. "Aku terlalu seru menonton Kai menghindari Teknik-teknik Kris yang sudah terbukti kebenarannya untuk membuat orang lain melakukan apa yang dia inginkan."

Kris mengangkat alis. "Kau sudah di sini selama satu jam."

"Ups," cetus Krystal.

Kris mengangkat tangan. "Bangun dan beri aku dua puluh kali terjangan—"

Geraman sadis dan gaib memotong ucapannya. Sehun melenggang dari tangga, dan aku tidak bisa memutuskan apakah aku harus lega atau kecewa karena perseteruan Kris melawan Krystal dihentikan seketika.

Dia memakai pakaian mewahnya, bukan baju tempur kulit, sayapnya tidak terlihat. Sehun memandang mereka, memandang ku dan pisau-pisau yang kutinggalkan di tanah, lalu berkata, "Maaf mengganggu saat sedang seru-serunya."

"Nasib baik untuk kemaluan Kris," ujar Krystal, kembali bersandar ke kursi. "Kau datang pada waktu yang tepat."

Kris menggeram malas.

Sehun tertawa, lalu bicara tanpa ditujukan khusus kepada siapa pun, "Siap untuk liburan musim panas?"

Yuri bertanya, "Negeri Musim Panas mengundangmu?"

"Tentu saja mereka mengundangku. Kai, Krystal, dan aku akan berangkat besok."

Hanya kami bertiga?

Kris sepertinya memikirkan hal yang sama, sayapnya berkerisik selagi dia melipat tangannya dan menghadap Sehun. "Negeri Musim Panas penuh dengan orang-orang bodoh berkepala panas dan arogan," Kris memperingatkan. "Aku sebaiknya ikut."

"Kau pasti cocok di sana," sahut Krystal. "Sayang sekali kau tetap tidak ikut."

Kris menunjukkan jari telunjuknya ke arah Krystal. "Awas kau, Krystal."

Krystal memamerkan gigi-giginya sambil tersenyum seram. "Percayalah, aku juga lebih memilih tidak ikut."

Aku merapatkan bibir, entah untuk menahan senyuman atau agar tidak mengernyit. Entahlah.

Sehun mengusap-usap keningnya. "Kris, melihat fakta bahwa terakhir kali kau berkunjung ke sana tidak berakhir dengan baik—"

"Aku hanya menghancurkan satu bangunan—"

"Dan," potong Sehun, "melihat fakta bahwa mereka sangat menakuti Krystal yang manis, dia adalah pilihan yang lebih bijak."

Aku tidak tahu apakah ada siapa pun yang masih hidup yang tidak takut terhadap Krystal sama sekali.

"Ini bisa saja jebakan," desak Kris. "Siapa tahu, lamanya mereka mengirim jawaban karena mereka mengontak musuh-musuh kita untuk menyerangmu."

"Itu juga sebabnya Krystal yang akan ikut," jawab Sehun ringan.

Krystal mengerutkan keningnya—bosan dan kesal.

Sehun berkata dengan terlalu santai, "Di Negeri Musim Panas juga ada banyak harta karun yang bisa ditemukan. Krystal, jika Buku Napas tersembunyi di sana, kau mungkin bisa menemukan benda-benda lain yang kau suka."

"Sial," ujar Kris, sambil mengangkat tangannya lagi.

"Sungguh, Sehun? Sudah cukup buruk kita mencuri dari mereka. Merampok mereka diam-diam—"

"Sehun ada benarnya," sahut Krystal. "Tuan Agung mereka masih muda dan belum teruji. Aku ragu dia sempat mencatat timbunan barang yang diwarisinya sejak terpilih di Kaki Gunung. Aku ragu dia akan menyadari ada benda yang hilang. Baiklah, Sehun—aku ikut."

Sementara itu, ada naga api yang melindungi harta karunnya. Yuri diam-diam memandangku dengan arti yang sama, dan aku menahan tawa.

Kris mulai menentang lagi, tetapi Sehun berkata dengan tenang, "Aku memerlukanmu—bukan Krystal—di dunia fana. Negeri Musim Panas telah melarangmu masuk selama-lamanya. Dan walau kehadiranmu akan menjadi pengalihan yang bagus sementara Kai melakukan tugasnya, tetapi kau juga bisa menambah masalah yang tidak perlu."

Aku menegang. Tugasku melacak Buku Napas dan mencurinya. Kai, Pematah Kutukan... dan pencuri.

"Tenang saja, Kris," kata Krystal, matanya sedikit berkilau—seolah-olah sedang membayangkan harta apa saja yang bisa dicurinya dari Negeri Musim Panas.

"Kita akan baik-baik saja tanpa kau petantang-petenteng dan menggeram kepada semua orang di sana. Tuan Agung mereka berutang kepada Sehun karena menyelamatkannya di Kaki Gunung—dan menjaga rahasianya."

Sayap Kris berkedut. Yuri menimpali, "Dan sang Tuan Agung mungkin juga ingin menentukan di mana kita berdiri dalam konflik yang akan muncul."

Sayap Kris kembali tenang. Dia menyentakkan dagu ke arahku. "Tetapi kalau Kai tinggal di sini—bahkan Dengan sepengetahuan semua orang—itu masih tidak apa-apa. Dan jika membawanya ke negeri lain dan memperkenalkannya sebagai anggota negeri ini…."

Pesan itu akan terkirim ke Chanyeol. Apabila suratku tidak cukup.

Sehun menyudahi. Dia memiringkan kepala ke arah Krystal, lalu berjalan ke pintu yang terbuka. Kris bergerak menyusul, tetapi Yuri mengangkat tangannya. "Sudah," gumamnya. Kris memelotot, tetapi menurut juga.

Aku mengambil kesempatan itu untuk menyusul Sehun, kegelapan yang hangat di dalam Rumah Angin membutakanku. Mata periku menyesuaikan dengan cepat, tetapi untuk beberapa langkah pertama di lorong sempit itu, hanya kutelusuri berdasarkan ingatan saja.

"Apa ada jebakanmu yang harus kuketahui dulu sebelum kita pergi besok?" tanyaku di belakangnya.

Sehun menoleh, berhenti di puncak tangga. "Padahal aku mengira pesan-pesanmu tadi malam menunjukkan kau sudah memaafkanku."

Aku memandang senyuman malasnya, dada yang mungkin terlintas untuk kujilati sekaligus kuhindari empat hari terakhir ini. Aku berhenti dalam jarak aman. "Orang pasti berpikir seorang Tuan Agung punya banyak pekerjaan lebih penting yang harus dilakukan dibandingkan berkirim-kirim pesan pada malam hari."

"Aku memang punya pekerjaan yang lebih penting," ucapnya lembut. "Tetapi aku tak sanggup menolak godaan. Sama seperti kau yang juga tidak bisa menahan diri memandangiku setiap kali kita di luar. Begitu menguasai."

Mulutku kering seketika. Menggodanya, bertengkar dengannya... Itu mudah. Menyenangkan. Mungkin aku layak mendapatkan dua hal itu.

Maka, kuhabisi jarak di antara kami, dengan mulus melangkah di depannya, kemudian berkata, "Kau tampaknya tidak bisa menahan diri dariku sejak Calanmai."

Ada sesuatu yang tak bisa kubaca, beriak di matanya. Dia menyentil hidungku—cukup keras sehingga aku mendesis dan menangkis tangannya.

"Aku tidak sabar melihat apa yang bisa dilakukan lidah tajammu di Negeri Musim Panas," katanya, tatapannya melekat ke mulutku, kemudian dia menghilang dalam bayangan.

•

•

•

•

Buat kpop lover : Madam terlalu kurang kerjaan wkwk jadi bisa sekali update langsung banyak, sekalian biar cepet kelar hehe

Thanks buat kalian yang mau baca + review. Madam butuh dukungan dari kalian (^.^)


	32. Chapter 32

A COURT OF MIST AND FURY(REMAKE HUNKAI)

By : Sarah J. Maas

•

•

•

•

Bab 32

Pada akhirnya, hanya Krystal dan aku yang ikut dengan Sehun. Kris gagal membujuk sang Tuan Agung, Suho ma sih pergi menemui jaringan para pengintainya dan menginvestigasi dunia fana, sedangkan Yuri ditugaskan menjaga Velaris.

Sehun akan mengiraikan kami langsung ke Adriata, kota istana Negeri Musim Panas—di sanalah kami akan menginap, selama apa pun yang kubutuhkan untuk mendeteksi dan mencuri separuh bagian Buku Napas.

Sebagai peliharaan Sehun yang baru, aku akan dihadiahi tur kota serta tinggal di tempat tinggal pribadi Tuan Agung. Jika kami beruntung, tidak ada yang akan menyadari bahwa peliharaan Sehun sebenarnya adalah pemburu. Itu adalah penyamaran yang sangat bagus.

Sehun dan Krystal berdiri di ruang depan rumah bandar keesokan harinya, sinar matahari pagi yang terang mengalir dari jendela dan berkumpul di karpet hias. Krystal mengenakan pakaian bernuansa abu-abu seperti biasanya—celana longgar tepat di bawah pusar, atasan melambai berpotongan pendek yang memperlihatkan sekilas kulitnya di bagian perut. Memikat bagaikan laut tenang di bawah langit berawan.

Sehun berpakaian hitam-hitam beraksen benang perak dari ujung kepala hingga ujung kaki—tidak ada sayap. Laki-laki dingin dan berkharisma yang kukenal saat pertemuan pertama kami. Topeng kesukaannya.

Aku sendiri memilih tunik ungu muda berbahan lemas, ujungnya melambai-lambai seperti ditiup angin di balik sabuk mutiaraku di pinggang. Bunga-bunga perak yang serasi dibordir di dari ujung tunik hingga paha, beberapa sulur sampai di lipatan bahu. Tunik yang sempurna untuk melawan Kehangatan Negeri Musim Panas.

Tunikku mendesis saat aku menuruni dua anak tangga terakhir di ruang depan. Sehun mengawasiku dengan pandangan lama dan tak terbaca, dari kakiku yang berselop perak hingga ke rambutku yang ditata separuh ke atas. Nuala mengeriting bagian yang tergerai di bawah—keriting lembut dan luwes yang memancarkan warna keemasan rambutku.

Sehun hanya berkata, "Bagus. Ayo."

Mulutku langsung terbuka, tetapi Krystal menjelaskan dengan senyuman lebar dan nakal, "Dia sedang kesal pagi ini."

"Kenapa?" tanyaku, sambil melihat Krystal menyambut tangan Sehun, tangannya yang lembut tampak kecil sekali dalam genggaman Sehun. Dia mengulurkan tangannya yang sebelah lagi.

"Karena," Sehun menjawab, "aku bergadang bersama Kris dan Suho, kami bermain kartu dan mereka merampokku habis-habisan."

"Tidak terima?" Aku menggenggam tangannya. Kulitnya yang kasar bergesekan dengan kulit kasarku—satu-satunya pengingat bahwa di balik pakaian dan lapisan itu ada kesatria yang terlatih.

"Tidak, karena saudara-saudaraku berkomplot melawanku," gerutunya. Dia tidak memberi peringatan sebelum kami menghilang ke dalam angin malam, kemudian—

Aku disilaukan oleh teriknya matahari yang bersinar di atas laut biru kehijauan, sementara aku berusaha menata kembali tubuhku di antara panas yang kering dan menyesakkan, bahkan saat angin sejuk bertiup dari air.

Aku mengerjap-ngerjap beberapa kali—dan hanya itu reaksiku sembari menarik tanganku dari genggaman Sehun.

Kami tampaknya berdiri di landasan yang berada di istana batu kecokelatan, bangunannya sendiri berada di puncak pulau pegunungan di jantung teluk bulan separuh. Kotanya membentang di sekeliling serta di bawah kami, hingga ke lautan yang gemerlapan—semua bangunannya terbuat dari batu serupa, atau material putih gemerlapan yang mungkin koral atau mutiara.

Burung-burung camar mengepak-ngepak di atas menara dan puncak bangunan, tak ada awan di atas mereka, hanya udara asin dan keriuhan kota di bawah sana yang terbawa angin sepoi.

Bermacam-macam jembatan menjadi perantara pulau penuh kesibukan itu ke daratan luas yang mengelilinginya dari tiga sisi, salah satunya kini terangkat sendiri sehingga sekian banyak kapal bertiang bisa lewat—ada kapal dagang, kapal nelayan, dan tampak juga kapal yang mengangkut orang-orang dari kota pulau ke daratan luas, yang pinggiran landainya sesak dengan lebih banyak bangunan, lebih banyak kerumunan.

Ada orang-orang lagi di hadapan kami, sekitar setengah lusin, di antara sepasang pintu kaca yang membuka ke istana itu sendiri. Di atas balkon kecil ini, tidak ada pilihan untuk kabur—tidak ada jalan keluar kecuali mengirai... atau masuk ke pintu-pintu itu. Atau, kurasa, melompat ke atap rumah-rumah mewah yang berada seratus kaki di bawah kami.

"Selamat datang di Adriata," seru seorang pria tinggi di tengah-tengah kelompok itu.

Aku mengenalnya—mengingatnya, tetapi bukan dari memori. Aku ingat Tuan Agung Negeri Musim Panas yang tampan itu berkulit putih, rambut putih, dan mata biru kehijauan yang cemerlang.

Kuingat dirinya dipaksa menyaksikan saat pikiran salah seorang penghuni istana diinvasi dan nyawanya dipadamkan oleh Sehun. Sementara Sehun berbohong kepada Victoria tentang apa informasi yang didapatnya, dan membiarkan laki-laki itu selamat dari nasib yang mungkin setara dengan kematian.

Sekarang aku ingat Tuan Agung Musim Panas dalam cara yang tidak bisa kujelaskan, seperti sebagian pecahan dari diriku tahu bahwa mereka berasal dari dirinya, dari sini. Seakan-akan beberapa bagian dari diriku berkata, Aku ingat, aku ingat, aku ingat. Kita adalah sama, kau dan aku.

Sehun hanya berkata dengan malas, "Senang bertemu dengan kau lagi, Jin."

Lima orang di belakang sang Tuan Agung Musim Panas bertukar pandangan bingung dengan tingkat keparahan yang bermacam-macam. Kulit mereka juga putih, rambut mereka bernuansa putih atau perak, terlihat seperti tinggal di bawah sengatan matahari seumur hidup. Namun, warna mata mereka beraneka ragam.

Tatapan-tatapan mereka berpindah-pindah kepadaku dan Krystal.

Sehun memasukkan satu tangan ke dalam saku dan memberi isyarat ke arah Krystal. "Krystal, kurasa kalian sudah kenal. Meski kalian belum bertemu dengannya sejak... pengangkatan kalian." Dingin dan elegan, dengan penuh perhitungan, berlapis baja.

Jin mengangguk singkat ke arah Krystal. "Selamat datang kembali di kota ini, Nona."

Krystal tidak mengangguk atau membungkuk sedikit pun. Dia memperhatikan Jin, tinggi dan berotot dengan pakaiannya yang hijau-biru laut dan emas, lalu berkata, "Setidaknya kau jauh lebih tampan dari sepupumu. Dia tidak enak dipandang."

Wanita di belakang Jin memelotot secara terang-terangan. Bibir merah Krystal meregang lebar. "Turut berbelasungkawa, tentunya," tambahnya dengan ketulusan seekor ular.

Jahat, kejam—begitulah peran Krystal dan Sehun. Seperti juga aku di hadapan orang-orang ini.

Sehun memberi isyarat ke arahku. "Kurasa kalian berdua belum diperkenalkan secara resmi di Kaki Gunung. Jin, Kai. Kai, Jin." Tidak ada pangkat—entah untuk mengesalkan mereka atau karena bagi Sehun itu hanya buang-buang tenaga.

Mata Jin—sebening kristal biru yang memesona—terpaku kepadaku.

_Aku mengingatmu, aku mengingatmu, aku mengingatmu._

Sang Tuan Agung tidak tersenyum. Aku menjaga wajahku tetap netral, sedikit bosan.

Pandangannya beralih ke tubuhku, ke kulit yang tersibak di balik tunik berkerah V-ku, lalu ke arah pinggang rampingku, seolah-olah dia bisa melihat ke mana secercah hidup dan kesaktiannya telah menghilang.

Sehun mengikuti arah pandangannya. "Menakjubkan, bukan? Seperti apel matang."

Aku berjuang keras untuk tidak mendelik, dan hanya mengalihkan perhatianku darinya. "Padahal aku mengira kau takjub dengan mulutku."

Rasa terkejut bercampur senang sekelebat berpendar di mata Sehun, lalu hilang dalam sekejap. Kami berdua kembali melihat tuan rumah kami, masih berekspresi kaku dan berdiri tegang.

Jin tampak Menimbang udara di antara kami bertiga, kemudian berkata dengan hati-hati, "Kau punya kisah yang harus diceritakan, sepertinya."

"Kami punya banyak kisah yang harus diceritakan," sahut Sehun, sambil menyentakkan dagu ke arah pintu kaca di belakang mereka. "Kenapa kita tidak duduk dulu?"

Wanita yang setengah langkah di belakang Jin mendekat satu inci. "Kami sudah menyiapkan makanan dan minuman."

Jin tampak menyadarinya dan menaruh tangan di pundak ramping wanita itu. "Hani—Putri Adriata."

Pemimpin wilayah ini, atau istrinya? Tidak ada cincin di jari-jarinya, dan aku tidak melihatnya di Kaki Gunung. Rambut peraknya yang panjang tertiup angin laut dan menutupi wajah cantiknya, dan aku tidak keliru menangkap sinar di mata cokelatnya yang cerdik setajam silet.

"Senang bertemu," gumamnya serak kepadaku. "Dan suatu kehormatan."

Perutku serasa melilit, tetapi tak kubiarkan dia melihat perasaan takut itu; membiarkannya melihat bahwa itu adalah amunisi. Alih-alih, aku mengangkat bahu, khas Sehun. "Aku yang merasa terhormat, Putri."

Yang lainnya diperkenalkan dengan cepat: tiga penasihat yang menjalankan kota, istana, dan perdagangan. Kemudian, seorang laki-laki berbahu tegap dan tampan bernama Taehyung, adik Hani, kapten pengawal Jin, dan Pangeran Adriata. Perhatian dia sepenuhnya tertuju kepada Krystal—seakan-akan dia tahu di mana ancaman terbesar berada, dan akan dengan senang hati membunuhnya jika diberi kesempatan.

Dalam waktu singkat sejak aku mengenalnya, Krystal belum pernah kelihatan sesenang ini.

Kami dibawa ke dalam istana yang dihiasi jalur-jalur dan dinding-dinding berhias kerang, jendela-jendela yang tak terhitung banyaknya memperlihatkan pemandangan teluk dan daratan utama atau laut yang terbuka di luar sana.

Kandil-kandil dari kaca laut berayun ditiup angin hangat di atas air yang menggelegak. Peri-peri Agung—pelayan dan penghuni istana—melintasi ruangan dan berjalan di sekitar, berkulit cokelat dan berpakaian longgar yang berwarna terang. Semua orang terlalu sibuk dengan urusan masing-masing untuk melihat ataupun peduli dengan kedatangan kami. Tidak ada peri jelata yang melintas di hadapan kami—tak satu pun.

Aku menjaga langkahku di belakang Sehun sementara dia berjalan di sisi Jin, kekuatan dahsyatnya diikat dan diredupkan, yang lainnya membuntuti di belakang kami.

Krystal masih dalam jarak jangkauan, dan aku bertanya-tanya apakah dia juga sekaligus menjadi pengawalku. Jin dan Sehun mengobrol ringan sejak tadi, keduanya sudah terdengar kebosanan, tentang Nynsar yang sudah dekat—bunga-bunga asli setempat yang akan ditampilkan kedua negeri untuk hari raya kecil yang singkat itu.

Calanmai tidak akan lama setelahnya.

Perutku mulas. Jika Chanyeol ingin mempertahankan tradisi, jika aku sudah tidak lagi bersamanya... Aku tidak membiarkan diriku berpikir terlalu jauh. Tidak adil kalau begitu.

Bagiku dan baginya.

"Kami memiliki empat kota utama di wilayahku," kata Jin kepadaku, sambil menoleh di atas bahu berototnya.

"Kami tinggal di Adriata selama bulan-bulan terakhir musim dingin hingga awal musim semi—cuacanya pada musim-musim ini paling indah."

Memang benar. Kurasa dengan adanya musim panas yang tak berakhir, tidak ada batasan bagaimana seseorang ingin menikmatinya. Di pedesaaan, di dekat lautan, di kota di bawah bintang-bintang...

Aku mengangguk. "Indah sekali."

Jin menatapku cukup lama, Sehun kemudian berkata, "Semua perbaikan berjalan lancar, tampaknya."

Itu menarik kembali perhatian Jin. "Sebagian besar. Masih ada sisa-sisa yang belum diselesaikan. Separuh bagian belakang istana hancur. Tetapi, seperti yang kau lihat, kami sudah menyelesaikan sebagian besar di dalamnya. Kami memusatkan perbaikan di kota terlebih dulu—dan itu Sedang berlangsung."

Victoria menghabisi kota ini?

Sehun berkata, "Kuharap tidak ada barang berharga yang hilang selama kekuasaannya."

"Untungnya bukan barang-barang yang paling penting," ujar Jin.

Di belakangku, Hani menegang.

Ketiga penasihat itu memisahkan diri untuk melaksanakan tugas-tugas lainnya setelah menggumamkan salam perpisahan—dengan tatapan waspada ke arah Jin. Seakan-akan ini adalah pertama kalinya dia perlu memainkan peran tuan rumah dan mereka mengawasi tiap gerak sang Tuan Agung.

Dia memberikan senyuman yang tidak serasi dengan tatapannya kepada mereka, dan tidak mengatakan apa-apa sambil mengantarkan kami ke ruang kayu ek putih dan kaca hijau—menampilkan pemandangan dari atas mulut teluk dan laut yang membentang hingga tanpa batas.

Aku belum pernah melihat air yang begitu cemerlang. Hijau dan biru kobalt dan biru tua. Dalam sesaat, palet cat lukis berkelebat dalam benakku, bersama biru dan kuning dan putih dan hitam yang mungkin akan kubutuhkan untuk melukisnya.

"Ini pemandangan kesukaanku," kata Jin di sampingku, dan kusadari aku telah berjalan menghampiri Jendela-jendela lebar sementara yang lainnya mengambil tempat duduk di sekeliling meja mutiara. Sejumlah pelayan sedang menghidangkan banyak buah-buahan, sayuran hijau, dan kerang kukus ke piring mereka.

"Kau pasti sangat bangga," ujarku, "memiliki negeri yang memesona seperti ini."

Mata Jin—begitu mirip dengan laut di depan kami—beralih ke arahku. "Bagaimana menurutmu, dibandingkan yang sudah pernah kau lihat?" Pertanyaan yang disusun secara hati-hati.

Aku menjawab dengan malas, "Semua yang ada di Prythian cantik, jika dibandingkan dengan dunia fana."

"Lalu, apakah menjadi abadi lebih cantik dibandingkan menjadi manusia?"

Aku bisa merasakan perhatian semua orang ke arah kami, bahkan selagi Sehun mengajak Hani dan Taehyung mengobrol ringan mengenai keadaan pasar perikanan mereka.

Kutatap Tuan Agung Musim Panas itu dari atas ke bawah, seperti halnya dia mengamatiku—tak tahu malu dan tanpa sedikit pun sopan santun, lalu aku berkata, "Menurutmu sendiri bagaimana?"

Mata Jin berkerut. "Kau sama seperti mutiara. Meski aku sudah tahu itu saat kau melemparkan tulang kepada Victoria dan mencipratkan lumpur ke gaun kesukaannya."

Aku menghalangi ingatan itu, rasa ngeri yang membutakan saat ujian pertama.

Apa yang dipikirkannya tentang tarikan di antara kami?

Apakah dia menyadari itu adalah kesaktiannya sendiri, ataukah dia berpikir itu ikatan tersendiri, semacam daya tarik?

Jika aku harus mencuri darinya... mungkin berarti aku harus mendekatinya.

"Seingatku kau tidak setampan ini di Kaki Gunung. Sinar matahari dan laut cocok untukmu."

Laki-laki biasa pasti sudah tersipu. Namun, Jin paham betul bahwa sebelumnya aku dengan Chanyeol, dan sekarang dengan Sehun, kemudian dibawa kemari. Mungkin dia berpikir aku tidak lebih baik dari Irene.

"Sebenarnya, bagaimana posisimu di istana Sehun?"

Pertanyaan yang langsung tepat sasaran setelah berputar-putar—sudah pasti untuk memastikan kedudukanku.

Aku hampir menjawab, aku hampir bilang, "Tidak tahu," tetapi Sehun menyahut dari meja, seolah-olah dia mendengar tiap kata, "Kai adalah anggotaku. Sekaligus duta untuk dunia fana."

Hani, yang duduk di sampingnya, bertanya, "Apakah kau punya banyak koneksi dengan dunia fana?"

Aku menganggapnya ajakan untuk duduk—menghindar dari tatapan Jin yang terlalu berat. Tempat duduk yang dibiarkan kosong untukku di sebelah Krystal, berseberangan dengan Sehun.

Tuan Agung Negeri Malam itu menghirup bau anggurnya—putih, berkilauan—sambil berkata, "Aku lebih suka menyiapkan diri untuk segala situasi yang mungkin terjadi. Dan berhubung Hybern tampaknya sudah siap menjadi pengganggu, maka memulai diskusi dengan manusia sangat penting bagi kami."

Taehyung mengalihkan perhatiannya dari Krystal cukup lama hingga sempat bertanya dengan kasar, "Jadi, itu sudah pasti? Hybern bersiap untuk perang?"

"Mereka sudah selesai bersiap," jawab Sehun malas, lalu akhirnya menyesap anggurnya.

Krystal tidak menyentuh piring nya, dia menjauhkan semua yang dihidangkan untuknya seperti biasa. Aku bertanya-tanya, siapa yang akan dimakannya selagi kami di sini. Taehyung sepertinya tebakan yang bagus.

"Perang sudah dekat," sambung Sehun.

"Ya, kau sudah bilang itu di suratmu," kata Jin, Mengambil tempat duduk di ujung meja antara Sehun dan Krystal.

Langkah berani untuk menempatkan dirinya di antara dua makhluk berkekuatan besar. Arogansi, ataukah usaha untuk menjalin pertemanan? Tatapan Jin fokus kepada Sehun.

"Dan kau tahu jika untuk melawan Hybern, kami akan ikut bertempur. Kami sudah banyak kehilangan orang-orang baik di Kaki Gunung. Aku tidak ingin diperbudak lagi. Tetapi kalau kau kemari untuk memintaku bertempur untuk perang lain, Sehun—"

"Itu tidak mungkin," potong Sehun dengan halus, "dan sama sekali tidak terpikir olehku."

Aku pasti menampakkan sekilas kebingungan, karena Hani berkata kepadaku, "Para Tuan Agung sudah pernah berperang karena hal-hal sepele. Mengulangnya demi seorang wanita atau pria yang spesial tidak akan mengherankan."

Mungkin itulah sebabnya mereka menerima undangan ini, suka atau tidak. Untuk mencari tahu.

Kalau Chanyeol memulai perang demi mendapatkanku kembali….

Tidak. Tidak, itu tidak mungkin terjadi. Aku sudah menulis surat untuknya, menyuruhnya agar tidak mencari ku. Dia tidak cukup bodoh untuk memulai perang yang tak bisa dimenangkannya. Apalagi bukan Tuan Agung lain yang akan diperanginya, melainkan para kesatria Illyrian yang dipimpin Kris dan Suho. Sama saja dengan pembantaian.

Aku berkata, dengan sikap bosan dan datar dan masa bodoh, "Cobalah untuk tidak terlalu kelihatan senang, Putri. Tuan Agung Musim Semi tidak berencana berperang melawan Negeri Malam."

"Kalau begitu, kau saling berkabar dengan Chanyeol?" Senyum palsu.

Ucapanku berikutnya lirih, pelan, dan kuputuskan aku tidak keberatan mencuri dari mereka, tidak sedikit pun. "Ada hal-hal yang menjadi informasi umum dan ada yang tidak. Hubunganku dengannya memang banyak diketahui. Akan tetapi, statusnya saat ini bukan urusanmu. Atau urusan siapa pun. Tetapi aku mengenal Chanyeol, dan aku tahu pasti tidak akan ada perang saudara antarnegeri—setidaknya bukan gara-gara aku, atau keputusan-keputusanku."

"Melegakan sekali," kata Hani, sambil menyesap anggur putihnya sebelum memecahkan cakar kepiting besar.

"Berarti kita tidak sedang menyembunyikan mempelai pria curian—dan tidak perlu repot-repot membawanya kembali kepada tuannya, sesuai dengan tuntutan undang-undang. Dan seperti yang pasti dilakukan orang bijak demi menjauhkan diri dari masalah."

Krystal diam, tegang.

"Aku pergi atas kehendakku sendiri," ujarku. "Dan aku tidak punya tuan."

Hani mengangkat bahu. "Silakan berpikir begitu semaumu, Tuan, tetapi undang-undang tetap Undang-undang. Kau memang—dulu adalah mempelai prianya, bersumpah setia kepada Tuan Agung lainnya tidak akan mengubah itu. Baguslah kalau dia menghargai keputusanmu. Jika tidak, hanya perlu sepucuk surat darinya untuk Jin, Meminta kau mengembalikannya, dan Jin harus Menaatinya. Kalau tidak, kami sendiri mengambil risiko berperang dengannya."

Sehun mendesah. "Kau memang sejak dulu menyenangkan, Hani."

Taehyung berkata, "Hati-hati, Tuan Agung. Kakakku berkata yang sebenarnya."

Jin menapakkan tangannya di atas meja pucat itu.

"Sehun adalah tamu kita—penghuni istananya adalah tamu-tamu kita. Dan kita akan memperlakukan mereka selayaknya tamu. Kita akan memperlakukan mereka layaknya kita memperlakukan orang yang telah menyelamatkan nyawa kita saat nasib dari kematian hanya berjarak satu kata saja."

Jin mengamatiku dan Sehun—yang wajahnya luar biasa tidak acuh.

Tuan Agung Musim Panas menggelengkan kepala dan berkata kepada Sehun, "Kita akan bicarakan itu nanti, kau dan aku. Malam ini, aku mengadakan pesta untuk kalian semua di teluk. Setelah itu, kalian bebas berjalan-jalan di kota ini kapan pun kalian mau. Harap memaklumi sang Putri jika dia terlalu melindungi rakyatnya. Pembangunan ulang beberapa bulan terakhir ini berlangsung lama dan berat. Kami tidak ingin mengulangnya lagi dalam waktu dekat."

Mata Hani berubah gelap, suram.

"Hani telah berkorban banyak demi rakyatnya," jelas Jin dengan halus—kepadaku. "Jangan memasukkan Sikap waspadanya ke dalam hati."

"Kita semua membuat pengorbanan masing-masing," kata Sehun, kebosanan yang beku kini berubah menjadi sesuatu yang setajam silet.

"Dan kau sekarang duduk di meja ini bersama keluargamu karena salah satu pengorbanan yang dilakuan Kai. Jadi, mohon maklumi aku, Jin, jika Kukatakan kepada Putri-mu bahwa kalau dia sampai mengirimkan kabar ke Chanyeol, atau jika ada orangmu yang berusaha membawa Kai kepadanya, mereka sama saja Mengorbankan nyawa mereka."

Bahkan angin laut pun diam.

"Jangan mengancamku di rumahku sendiri, Sehun," ujar Jin. "Rasa terima kasihku ada batasannya."

"Ini bukan ancaman," balas Sehun, cakar kepiting di piringnya pecah oleh tangan yang tak terlihat. "Ini janji."

Mereka semua melihat ke arahku, menunggu responsku.

Kuangkat gelas anggurku, kutatap mata mereka satu per satu, menahan tatapan ke arah Jin lebih lama, lalu berkata, "Pantas saja keabadian tidak pernah sampai Membosankan."

Jin tertawa—dan aku bertanya-tanya apakah Embusan napasnya adalah karena rasa lega yang luar biasa. Dari ikatan di antara kami berdua, aku merasakan secercah rasa setuju dari Sehun.

•

•

•

•


	33. Chapter 33

A COURT OF MIST AND FURY(REMAKE HUNKAI)

By : Sarah J. Maas

•

•

•

•

Bab 33

Kami dipersilakan menempati kamar-kamar besar yang terhubung, semua terpusat di ruang duduk mewah dengan pemandangan laut dan kota. Kamarku bernuansa buih air laut dan biru lembut dengan sentuhan emas—seperti kulit kerang berlapis emas di atas laci bajuku yang berwarna pucat. Aku baru saja menaruhnya ketika terdengar pintu putih di belakangku terbuka dan Sehun masuk.

Dia bersandar di pintu setelah dia menutupnya, kancing bagian atas tunik hitamnya terbuka memperlihatkan bagian atas pusaran-pusaran tato yang ada di dadanya.

"Masalahnya adalah, baru kusadari, aku menyukai Jin," katanya sebagai sapaan.

"Aku bahkan menyukai Hani. Kalau Taehyung… hidupku baik-baik saja tanpanya, tetapi pasti dalam beberapa minggu bersama Kris dan Suho, dia akan kompak dengan mereka, dan lama-lama aku pun akan menyukainya. Atau dia akan pasrah dalam genggaman Krystal, dan aku terpaksa tidak mengganggunya sama sekali untuk menjaga Krystal dari kemarahannya."

"Lalu?" Aku bersandar ke laci pakaian yang berisi pakaian-pakaian yang tidak kukemas, tetapi jelas datangnya dari Negeri Malam.

Luasnya ruangan itu—tempat tidur besar, jendela-jendela nya, sinar matahari—mengisi keheningan di antara kami.

"Lalu," kata Sehun, "aku ingin kau mencari cara untuk melakukan apa yang harus kau lakukan tanpa menjadi musuh mereka."

"Jadi, kau menyuruhku supaya tidak ketahuan."

Dia mengangguk. "Apakah kau suka kalau Jin tidak bisa berhenti memandangimu? Aku tidak tahu apakah itu karena dia menginginkanmu, atau karena dia tahu kau memiliki kesaktiannya dan dia ingin tahu seberapa banyak."

"Tidak bisakah keduanya?"

"Tentu saja. Tetapi membuat Tuan Agung terpikat denganmu penuh nafsu sama saja dengan permainan yang berbahaya."

"Pertama kau mengejekku dengan Kris, sekarang Jin? Tidak bisakah kau mencari cara lain untuk membuatku kesal?"

Sehun berjalan mendekat, dan aku menyiapkan diri untuk aromanya, kehangatannya, pengaruh kekuatannya. Dia menaruh kedua tangannya di kedua sisiku, mencengkeram laci baju. Aku menolak untuk takut.

"Kau punya satu tugas di sini, Kai. Satu tugas yang tidak boleh diketahui siapa pun. Jadi, lakukan apa pun yang harus kau lakukan demi menyelesaikannya. Dapatkan Buku itu dan jangan tepergok."

Aku bukan laki-laki bodoh dan genit. Aku tahu risiko-risikonya. Lagi pula, nada suara itu, tatapan yang selalu dia berikan. "Apa pun?" kataku, alisnya terangkat.

Aku berbisik, "Kalau aku tidur dengannya demi tugas itu, apa yang akan kau lakukan?"

Pupil matanya memendar, dan tatapannya jatuh ke bibirku. Kayu laci baju berderit di balik tangannya. "Kau senang mengatakan hal-hal yang kurang ajar seperti itu."

Aku menunggu, degup jantungku tak beraturan. Akhirnya dia menatap mataku lagi. "Kau selalu bebas melakukan apa pun yang kau inginkan, dengan siapa pun yang kau inginkan. Jadi, kalau kau ingin menungganginya, silakan saja."

"Mungkin akan kulakukan." Meski sebagian diriku ingin membentak, pembohong.

"Baiklah." Napasnya membelai mulutku.

"Baiklah," balasku, menyadari tiap inci di antara kami, jarak yang makin lama makin dekat, tantangan yang makin memuncak di setiap detik sementara kami sama-sama tidak bergerak.

"Jangan," katanya lembut, matanya seperti bintang-bintang, "mempertaruhkan misi ini."

"Aku tahu apa yang dipertaruhkan." Kekuatannya membungkus ku dengan nyata, mengguncang-guncangku.

Garam dan lautan dan angin menarik-narikku, bernyanyi untukku. Seolah-olah Sehun juga mendengar, dia memiringkan kepala ke arah lilin padam di atas laci. "Nyalakan."

Aku ingin menentangnya, tetapi kutatap lilin itu, memanggil api, memanggil kemarahan yang berhasil dipancingnya. Lilin itu jatuh dihantam siraman air deras, seakan-akan ada yang menyiramkan seember air. Aku ternganga melihat air yang membasahi laci, hanya ada suara tetesannya ke lantai marmer.

Sehun, yang masih berdiri memegang laci di kedua sisiku, tertawa lirih. "Apakah kau memang tidak bisa menuruti perintah?"

Apa pun itu—berada di sini, dekat dengan Jin dan kekuatannya. Aku bisa merasakan air menjawab panggilanku. Merasakannya melapisi lantai, merasakan laut bergemuruh dan diam di teluk, rasa asin yang dibawa angin. Aku menahan tatapan Sehun.

Aku tidak punya tuan—tetapi aku mungkin tuan dari segalanya, jika aku menginginkannya. Jika aku berani.

Bagaikan hujan yang aneh, air naik dari lantai seperti aku menghendakinya menjadi bintang-bintang yang Sehun panggil dalam selimut kegelapan. Aku menghendaki tetes-tetesnya terpisah hingga melayang di sekeliling kami, menangkap cahaya dan bergemerlapan bagai kristal di lampu kandil.

Sehun mengalihkan tatapannya dariku untuk mengamati butiran-butiran air itu. "Kusarankan," gumamnya, "sebaiknya kau jangan memperlihatkan trik kecil ini di kamar."

Aku menyemprotkan tiap butir air itu ke wajah sang Tuan Agung. Terlalu cepat, terlalu gesit untuk ditangkisnya. Sebagian terciprat ke arahku setelah memantul darinya.

Kami berdua sekarang basah, Sehun membelalak sedikit—kemudian tersenyum. "Bagus," katanya, akhirnya menjauh dari laci. Dia tidak repot-repot mengelap air yang berkilauan di kulitnya. "Teruslah berlatih."

Aku berkata, "Apakah dia akan memulai perang? Karena aku?"

Dia tahu siapa yang kumaksud. Temperamen tinggi yang baru saja ada di wajah Sehun berubah menjadi ketenangan yang mematikan. "Aku tidak tahu."

"Aku—aku bersedia kembali. Kalau itu sampai terjadi, Sehun. Aku akan kembali, daripada membuat kalian bertarung."

Dia menyelipkan tangannya yang masih basah ke dalam saku. "Kau ingin kembali? Apakah berperang demi mendapatkan mu akan membuatmu mencintainya lagi? Apakah itu cara untuk memenangkanmu?"

Aku menelan ludah keras-keras. "Aku lelah dengan kematian. Aku tidak ingin melihat siapa pun lagi mati—apalagi karena diriku."

"Itu tidak menjawab pertanyaanku."

"Tidak. Aku tidak ingin kembali, tetapi aku mau melakukannya. Kepedihan dan pembunuhan tidak akan memenangkan ku."

Sehun menatapku lebih lama, wajahnya tak terbaca, sebelum dia berjalan ke pintu. Dia berhenti saat jari-jarinya menyentuh gagang pintu.

"Dia mengurungmu karena dia tahu—bedebah itu tahu seberapa berharganya dirimu. Bahwa kau lebih berharga dibandingkan tanah atau emas atau perhiasan. Dia tahu, dan dia ingin kau hanya menjadi miliknya."

Kata-kata itu menghantamku, meski sekaligus mengelus bagian terluka di dalam jiwaku. "Dia memang—masih mencintaiku, Sehun."

"Masalahnya bukan apakah dia mencintaimu, tetapi seberapa besar perasaan itu. Terlalu besar. Cinta bisa menjadi racun."

Kemudian, dia pergi.

••••••

Teluk cukup tenang—mungkin dibuat tak berombak atas kehendak tuan dan penguasanya— sehingga memberi kenyamanan di kapal yang nyaris tak berayun selama berjam-jam kami habiskan untuk makan dan minum-minum.

Terbuat dari kayu dan emas yang mewah, kapal yang luar biasa besar itu cukup untuk memuat ratusan Peri Agung yang berusaha sebaik mungkin untuk tidak memperhatikan tiap gerak yang Sehun, Krystal, dan aku lakukan.

Geladak utamanya penuh dengan meja-meja dan sofa pendek untuk makan dan bersantai. Di lantai atasnya, di bawah kanopi keramik yang dipadu dengan mutiara, meja panjang kami terhampar.

Jin adalah penjelmaan biru pirus dan emas. Butir-butir zamrud berkilauan pada kancing-kancing dan jari-jarinya, mahkota safir dan emas putih bagaikan ombak di atas rambutnya yang sewarna buih Lautan—begitu elok sehingga aku berkali-kali mendapati diriku sedang menatapnya.

Seperti sekarang, saat dia menoleh ke tempatku duduk di sebelah kanannya dan menyadari tatapanku.

"Kau pasti berpikir, dengan keahlian pengrajin perhiasan kami, mereka bisa membuat mahkota yang lebih nyaman dipakai. Yang ini menusuk-nusuk sekali."

Usaha yang cukup menyenangkan untuk memulai percakapan, saat aku terus diam selama satu jam pertama, alih-alih memperhatikan kota pulau, perairan, dataran utama—melemparkan jaring kewaspadaan dan kekuatan yang buta ke arah sana, untuk mencari-cari apa pun yang menjawab.

Apakah Buku Napas tertidur di suatu tempat di sana.

Tidak ada yang menjawab panggilanku yang tanpa suara.

Jadi, kupikir akan sama saja hasilnya jika kulanjutkan ketika aku berkata, "Bagaimana kau menyembunyikan itu dari tangannya?"

Menyebut nama Victoria di sini, di antara orang-orang yang bersukaria, rasanya seperti mengundang awan hitam.

Duduk di samping kirinya, larut dalam percakapan dengan Hani, Sehun bahkan tidak melirikku sama sekali. Sebelumnya pun dia hampir tidak berbicara denganku, tidak juga mengomentari pakaianku.

Tidak biasa, padahal aku sendiri senang dengan penampilanku, dan aku memilihnya sendiri: rambut tergerai, menyapu wajah dengan ikat kepala berupa kepangan mawar emas, tunik sifon merah muda tua tanpa lengan—ketat di bagian dada dan pinggang—hampir sama dengan tunik ungu yang kukenakan pagi tadi. Elegan, lembut, cantik. Sudah lama sekali aku tidak merasa seperti itu. Sudah lama aku tidak ingin merasa seperti itu.

Di sini, menjadi seperti itu tidak membuatku berhak mendapatkan tiket masuk kehidupan sebagai perencana pesta. Di sini, aku bisa menjadi lembut dan indah pada saat matahari terbenam, dan terbangun ketika pagi untuk membalut tubuhku dengan baju tempur kulit Illyrian.

Jin berkata, "Kami berhasil menyelundupkan Sebagian besar harta kami saat wilayah ini jatuh. Nostrus—pendahuluku—adalah sepupuku. Saat itu aku bertugas sebagai pangeran di kota lain. Jadi, aku mendapat perintah untuk menyembunyikan benda berharga pada malam yang gelap gulita, secepat mungkin."

Victoria membunuh Nostrus saat dia melawan—dan mengeksekusi seluruh keluarganya hanya karena kebencian. Jin pastilah salah seorang dari sedikit anggota keluarga yang masih hidup, jika kekuasaan itu diwariskan kepadanya.

"Aku baru tahu Negeri Musim Panas sangat menghargai harta karun," ujarku.

Jin mengembuskan tawa. "Para Tuan Agung yang terdahulu memang begitu. Sekarang kami melakukannya Lebih karena tradisi."

Aku berkata dengan hati-hati, dengan sikap biasa, "Jadi, emas dan permata yang bernilai itu untukmu?"

"Di antara yang lain."

Aku menyesap anggurku untuk mengulur waktu, mencari cara untuk bertanya tanpa menimbulkan kecurigaan. Mungkin bertanya langsung lebih baik.

"Apakah orang luar boleh melihat-lihat koleksinya? Ayahku dulu seorang pedagang—ketika kecil aku menghabiskan banyak waktu di ruang kantornya, membantunya memilah-milah barang dagangannya. Pasti menarik sekali membandingkan barang berharga dunia fana dengan buatan tangan para peri."

Sehun terus berbicara dengan Hani, tak setitik pun rasa setuju atau senang yang dirasakannya dalam ikatan kami.

Jin memiringkan kepala, batu-batu permata di Mahkotanya berkilauan. "Tentu saja. Besok—setelah makan siang, mungkin?"

Dia tidak bodoh, dan dia mungkin menyadari permainan ini, tetapi... tawarannya tulus. Aku tersenyum sedikit, mengangguk. Aku melemparkan pandanganku ke arah keramaian yang memenuhi geladak bawah, lampion yang menyala di atas air, meski aku masih merasakan tatapan Jin.

Dia bertanya, "Seperti apa rasanya di dunia fana?"

Aku memainkan salad stroberi di piring. "Aku hanya Pernah melihat sepotong kecil dunia itu. Ayahku dulu dijuluki Pangeran Dagang—tetapi aku masih terlalu kecil untuk dibawa pergi berlayar ke bagian lain dunia fana. Saat aku 11 tahun, dia kehilangan kekayaan kami dalam pengiriman ke Bharat."

"Kami melewati delapan tahun berikutnya dalam kemiskinan, di sebuah desa terpencil dekat tembok. Jadi, aku tidak mewakili dunia fana sepenuhnya jika kukatakan bahwa yang kulihat di sana... sulit, brutal. Di sini, sepertinya batas kelas-kelas sosial lebih kabur. Di sana, semua ditetapkan dengan uang. "

"Kau punya uang dan tidak berbagi, atau dibiarkan kelaparan dan berjuang untuk hidup sendiri. Ayahku... dia mendapatkan kembali kekayaannya setelah aku pergi ke Prythian."

Dadaku terasa sesak, perutku juga. "Dan orang-orang yang dulu puas membiarkan kami kelaparan, kembali menjadi teman-teman kami. Aku lebih memilih menghadapi semua makhluk di Prythian ketimbang monster-monster yang berada di luar tembok. Tanpa sihir, tanpa kesaktian, uang menjadi satu-satunya yang penting."

Bibir Jin mengerut, matanya penuh pertimbangan.

"Apakah kau akan menyelamatkan mereka jika perang tiba?"

Pertanyaan yang berbahaya dan penuh muatan. Aku Tidak akan memberitahunya apa yang sedang kami lakukan di balik tembok sana—sampai Sehun memberi isyarat bahwa kami harus melakukannya.

"Kakak-kakakku tinggal bersama ayahku di rumah besarnya. Untuk mereka, aku akan berjuang. Tetapi untuk orang-orang penjilat dan palsu itu... aku tidak keberatan jika kehidupan mereka terganggu." Seperti keluarga tunangan Yoona yang menyebar kebencian.

Jin berkata dengan sangat pelan, "Ada beberapa di Prythian yang memandang istana-istana di sini seperti itu."

"Yang menjatuhkan para Tuan Agung?"

"Mungkin. Tetapi kebanyakan untuk menghapuskan Hak-hak istimewa yang dimiliki Peri Agung terhadap peri-peri jelata. Bahkan istilah itu pun menampakkan suatu ketidakadilan. Mungkin lebih mirip dari dunia fana daripada yang kau sadari, tidak sekabur kelihatannya. Di beberapa istana, Peri Agung yang menjadi pelayan rendahan memiliki lebih banyak hak dibandingkan peri-peri jelata yang terkaya seka lipun."

Aku mulai sadar bahwa kami bukan satu-satunya yang ada di kapal itu, di meja itu. Kami dikelilingi olah Peri Agung dengan pendengaran setajam binatang.

"Apakah kau setuju dengan mereka? Bahwa istilah itu seharusnya diubah?"

"Aku Tuan Agung yang masih muda," katanya. "Belum 80 tahun."

Berarti dia berumur 30 tahun ketika Victoria mengambil alih.

"Mungkin yang lain menilaiku tak berpengalaman atau bodoh, tetapi aku sudah melihat sendiri kekejaman-kekejaman itu, dan kenal banyak peri jelata baik-baik yang menderita hanya karena mereka terlahir di sisi kekuatan yang salah. Bahkan di dalam tempat tinggalku sendiri, ketatnya tradisi memaksaku untuk meneruskan aturan-aturan para pendahuluku: peri-peri jelata tidak boleh terlihat atau terdengar saat bekerja. Aku ingin suatu hari nanti melihat Prythian di mana mereka memiliki suara, di tempat asalnya sendiri dan di dunia luar."

Aku mencari-cari tipuan, manipulasi dalam dirinya, tetapi tidak kutemukan.

Mencuri darinya—aku mau mencuri darinya. Namun, bagaimana kalau aku memintanya saja? Maukah dia memberikannya kepadaku, ataukah tradisi para leluhurnya mengalir begitu dalam?

"Jelaskan apa arti tatapan itu," kata Jin, sambil menopangkan lengan berototnya di taplak meja emas.

Aku berkata dengan blak-blakan, "Aku berpikir mudah sekali untuk mencintaimu. Dan lebih mudah lagi menganggapmu temanku."

Dia tersenyum—senyuman lebar tak tertahan. "Aku juga tidak akan keberatan."

Mudah sekali jatuh cinta pada laki-laki baik hati dan penuh perhatian.

Aku menoleh ke arah Hani, yang sekarang sudah hampir berada di pangkuan Sehun. Tuan Agung itu tersenyum seperti kucing, satu jarinya mengelus punggung tangan Hani sementara dia menggigit bibirnya dan berseri-seri. Aku menghadap Jin, alisku terangkat tinggi, bertanya tanpa suara.

Dia membuat ekspresi terkejut, lalu menggeleng-geleng.

Kuharap mereka pergi ke kamar Hani. Sebab jika aku harus mendengarkan Sehun tidur dengannya... Aku tidak mau meneruskan pikiran itu.

Jin berkata sambil merenung, "Sudah bertahun-tahun aku tidak melihatnya seperti itu."

Pipiku memanas—malu. Malu karena apa?

Karena ingin mencekiknya tanpa alasan yang bagus? Sehun sering menggoda dan mengejekku—dia tidak pernah... merayuku, dengan tatapan lama dan intens seperti itu, senyuman malas yang murni dari arogansi khas kaum Illyrian.

Kurasa aku pernah diberi karunia itu dulu—sudah kuhabiskan, kulawan dan kurusak. Setelah semua pengorbanan dan segala yang telah dilakukannya, kurasa Sehun... Dia dan Hani sama-sama layak mendapatkannya.

Walau untuk sesaat, aku menginginkannya.

Aku ingin merasa seperti itu lagi.

Aku… aku kesepian.

Aku sudah kesepian, kusadari, sejak lama sekali.

Sehun menganjurkan tubuhnya untuk mendengar sesuatu yang dibisikkan Hani, bibirnya menyapu telinganya, tangannya sekarang menjalin tangan Sehun.

Bukan rasa sedih, atau putus asa, atau ketakutan yang menghantamku, melainkan... ketidakbahagiaan yang suram dan tajam, membuatku berdiri dari tempat duduk.

Pandangan Sehun beralih ke arahku, akhirnya ingat aku ada di sana, dan di wajahnya tidak ada—tak sedikit pun tanda bahwa dia merasakan semua itu melalui ikatan kami. Aku tidak peduli kalau aku tidak memasang pertahananku, jika pikiranku terpampang dan dia membacanya seperti membaca buku. Dia juga tidak terlalu peduli.

Dia kembali tertawa-tawa menyimak apa pun yang dikatakan Hani kepadanya, bergeser mendekat.

Jin sudah berdiri dari kursinya, mengawasiku dan Sehun.

Aku tidak bahagia—bukan hanya hancur. Tidak bahagia.

Sebuah emosi, rupanya. Sebuah emosi, bukan kekosongan yang tak berakhir atau ketakutan yang didorong kebutuhan untuk menyelamatkan diri.

"Aku perlu udara segar," ujarku, padahal kami berada di ruang terbuka. Dengan lampu-lampu keemasan, orang-orang hilir mudik di meja... aku perlu menemukan tempat di kapal ini untuk sendiri, beberapa saat saja, terlepas dari misi atau tidak ada misi.

"Mau kutemani?"

Aku memandang Tuan Agung Musim Panas itu. Aku tidak bohong. Memang mudah jatuh cinta pada laki-laki seperti dirinya. Namun, aku tidak yakin sepenuhnya, bahkan dengan kesulitan-kesulitan yang dia alami di Kaki Gunung.

Jin bisa memahami kegelapan yang mungkin akan selalu ada dalam diriku. Bukan hanya dari Victoria, melain kan dari bertahun-tahun kelaparan dan putus asa. Bahwa aku mungkin akan selalu sedikit kejam atau resah. Bahwa aku mungkin mendambakan kedamaian, tetapi bukan dikurung dalam kenyamanan.

"Aku baik-baik saja," sahutku, lalu berjalan menuju tangga yang melengkung ke buritan kapal—terang benderang, tetapi lebih tenang dibandingkan bagian utama di haluan. Sehun hanya melirik sekilas ke arahku saat aku pergi.

Ya sudah.

Aku baru sampai di tengah tangga kayu saat kulihat Krystal dan Taehyung —keduanya bersandar ke pilar-pilar yang berdekatan, keduanya meminum anggur, keduanya saling mengabaikan. Meski mereka tidak sedang berbicara dengan orang lain. Mungkin itu alasan lain mengapa Krystal ikut kemari: untuk mengalihkan perhatian anjing penjaga Jin.

Aku sampai di geladak utama, menemukan tempat di birai kayu yang sedikit gelap dibandingkan area lain, dan bersandar ke birai itu. Sihir menggerakkan kapal itu—tidak ada dayung, tidak ada layar. Kami bergerak mengarungi teluk, diam dan mulus, hampir tidak menimbulkan riak air.

Aku tidak sadar aku sedang menunggunya sampai kapal itu berlabuh di pangkalan kota pulau, dan entah bagaimana aku menghabiskan satu jam terakhir sendirian di sana.

Ketika aku kembali bersama yang lainnya, Krystal, Taehyung, dan Jin sudah menungguku di dermaga, semuanya terlihat agak kaku.

Sehun dan Hani tidak tampak di mana pun.

•

•

•

•


	34. Chapter 34

A COURT OF MIST AND FURY(REMAKE HUNKAI)

By : Sarah J. Maas

•

•

•

•

Bab 34

Untungnya, tidak ada suara apa pun dari kamarnya. Tidak ada suara yang keluar dari sana saat aku terbangun dari mimpi buruk ketika aku berputar di atas panggangan, dan aku tidak ingat sedang berada di mana.

Sinar bulan menari-nari di laut di luar jendela-jendela kamarku yang terbuka, dan ada keheningan—hening sama sekali.

Senjata. Aku adalah senjata untuk menemukan Buku Napas, untuk menghalangi raja meruntuhkan tembok, juga untuk menghentikan rencana apa pun untuk Max dan perang yang bisa menghancurkan duniaku. Yang bisa Menghancurkan tempat ini—dan seorang Tuan Agung yang mungkin akan membalikkan tatanan kehidupan di sini.

Untuk sesaat, aku merindukan Velaris, merindukan cahaya-cahaya dan musik dan Pelangi di sana. Aku merindukan kehangatan yang nyaman di rumah bandar yang menyambut ku dari musim dingin yang membeku, merindukan... menjadi bagian dari unit kecil mereka.

Mungkin membungkusku dengan sayapnya, menulis pesan-pesan, adalah cara Sehun untuk memastikan senjatanya tidak sampai rusak tanpa bisa diperbaiki.

Tidak apa-apa—cukup adil. Kami tidak punya janji apa-apa selain untuk bekerja dan berjuang bersama.

Dia masih bisa menjadi temanku. Rekan—apa pun hubungan di antara kami. Tidak akan berubah meski dia membawa seseorang ke tempat tidurnya.

Aku hanya merasa lega untuk sesaat, terpikir bahwa selama ini dia pun kesepian sepertiku.

•••••

Aku tidak berani keluar dari kamar untuk sarapan, untuk melihat apakah Sehun sudah kembali. Untuk melihat dengan siapa dia datang untuk sarapan.

Tidak ada yang bisa kukerjakan, kataku kepada diriku sendiri sementara aku berbaring di tempat tidur, sampai kunjungan makan siang bersama Jin. Maka aku diam di sana sampai para pelayan masuk, meminta maaf karena sudah menggangguku, dan mulai beranjak pergi.

Aku menghentikan mereka, kukatakan aku akan mandi sementara mereka membersihkan kamar. Mereka sopan—mungkin juga gugup—dan hanya mengangguk saat aku mengatakan itu Kepada mereka.

Aku berlama-lama mandi. Di dalam ruang yang terkunci itu, aku membiarkan benih kesaktian Jin muncul, pertama memancing air naik dari bak air, kemudian membentuknya menjadi binatang-binatang dan makhluk-makhluk kecil.

Aku menyerah saat air sudah hampir membentuk. Betapa membuat figur-figur hewan hanya membuatku gugup, mual. Aku bisa mengabaikannya, mengabaikan sentuhan Kuku-kuku panjang yang terkadang terasa di dalam darahku untuk sementara.

Aku sedang menerbangkan kupu-kupu air ke seluruh ruangan saat kusadari aku sudah berada di bak mandi terlalu lama sampai airnya mendingin.

Seperti malam sebelumnya, Nuala muncul melalui dinding dari mana pun dia menginap di istana ini, lalu mendandaniku, entah bagaimana dia bisa tahu kapan aku siap didandani. Cerridwen, katanya, kalah taruhan dan terpaksa mendandani Krystal. Aku tidak berani menanyakan Sehun.

Nuala memilihkan tunik hijau buih laut dengan aksen emas merah, mengeriting rambutku dan mengepang longgar ke belakang dengan serpihan mutiara berkilauan. Apakah Nuala tahu untuk apa aku ada di sana, apa yang sedang kulakukan, dia tidak mengatakannya. Dia mendandani wajahku dengan ekstra hati-hati, mencerahkan bibirku dengan warna merah muda beri.

Aku pasti sudah terlihat polos, menawan—kalau bukan karena mata biru keabuanku. Lebih cekung dibandingkan tadi malam, saat aku mengagumi diriku sendiri di depan cermin.

Aku sudah cukup banyak melihat bagian istana ini sehingga bisa pergi sendiri ke tempat yang disebutkan Jin sebelum kami berpisah tadi malam. Aula utamanya berada satu lantai di atas—tempat pertemuan yang sempurna bagi mereka yang tinggal di menara-menara di atas dan yang bekerja tanpa terlihat dan terdengar di bawah.

Di lantai ini terdapat ruang dewan, ruang pertemuan, ruang makan, dan ruangan apa pun yang mungkin diperlukan untuk tamu, acara, maupun tiap perkumpulan. Akses ke Lantai tempat tinggal dari arah kamarku dijaga oleh empat prajurit di tiap anak tangga—semuanya mengawasiku dengan waspada saat aku menunggu Tuan Agung mereka sambil bersandar ke pilar kerang.

Aku bertanya-tanya apakah dia bisa merasakan saat aku bermain-main dengan kekuatannya saat di kamar mandi tadi, bahwa sebagian kecil dari kekuatannya kini ada di sini dan menjawab panggilanku.

Jin muncul dari salah satu ruang-ruang yang berjajar saat jam menunjuk tepat ke angka dua—diikuti Teman-temanku sendiri.

Tatapan Sehun menyapuku, memperhatikan pakaian yang jelas kukenakan demi menghormati tuan rumah dan rakyatnya. Memperhatikan bagaimana aku tidak membalas tatapannya, atau tatapan Hani, sementara aku menatap hanya kepada Jin dan Krystal di sampingnya—Taehyung kini sudah bergegas menghampiri prajurit-prajurit di tangga—dan tersenyum hambar dengan bibir rapat.

"Kau kelihatan sehat hari ini," sapa Jin sambil menelengkan kepala.

Nuala rupanya seorang mata-mata yang bagus. Tunik Putih timah Tarquin beraksen warna hijau buih laut yang sama dengan pakaianku. Kami sudah seperti pasangan serasi. Kurasa dengan rambut cokelat keemasan dan kulit pucatku, aku seperti bayangannya yang berlawanan.

Aku bisa merasakan Sehun tengah mengamatiku.

Aku menghalanginya dari pikiranku. Mungkin nanti aku akan mengirim anjing yang menyalak-nyalakinya—biar anjing itu menggigit bokongnya.

"Semoga aku tidak mengganggu," ujarku kepada Krystal.

Krystal mengangkat bahu rampingnya, hari ini berbalut abu-abu batu. "Kami sedang menyelesaikan perdebatan kami yang lumayan seru tentang armada-armada dari siapa yang akan memimpin bagian depan. Apakah kau tahu," katanya, "bahwa sebelum mereka menjadi besar dan berkuasa, Jin dan Taehyung memimpin pasukan armada Nostrus?"

Taehyung, yang ada beberapa meter dari kami, menegang. Namun, dia tetap tidak menoleh.

Aku menatap mata Jin. "Kau tidak bilang kau adalah pelaut." Sulit sekali berusaha tidak terdengar tertarik, berpura-pura aku tidak terusik sama sekali.

Jin mengusap-usap tengkuknya. "Aku berencana memberitahumu saat tur nanti." Dia mengulurkan tangannya. "Mari."

Tak sepatah kata pun—tidak ada yang kuucapkan kepada Sehun. Aku tetap tidak akan mengucapkan apa pun sembari merangkulkan tanganku ke tangan Jin, sambil berkata ke udara, "Sampai nanti."

Ada sesuatu yang mengelus dinding pertahanan mentalku, gemuruh sesuatu yang gelap—penuh kekuatan. Mungkin peringatan untuk berhati-hati.

Meski rasanya mirip sekali dengan kerdipan emosi gelap yang menghantuiku—begitu mirip dengan itu, sehingga aku bergeser sedikit mendekati Jin. Kemudian, kuberikan sang Tuan Agung Musim Panas itu senyuman yang cantik tanpa pikir panjang, yang sudah lama sekali tidak kuberikan kepada siapa pun.

Sentuhan emosi itu terdiam di sisi lain dinding Pertahanan ku.

Bagus.

••••

Jin membawaku ke aula luas berisi perhiasan dan barang-barang berharga sehingga aku terperangah cukup lama.

Satu menit yang kulewatkan untuk mencari perasaan yang berkelap-kelip itu—apa pun yang terasa seperti laki-laki di sisiku, seperti kekuatan yang kupanggil dari bak mandi tadi.

"Dan ini—baru satu dari sekian banyak simpanan harta karunmu?"

Ruangan itu dibuat jauh di bawah istana, di balik pintu timah tebal yang hanya bisa terbuka bila Jin menapakkan tangannya di sana. Aku tidak berani melihat lebih dekat ke penguncinya untuk mencari tahu apakah bisa Dibuka dengan sentuhan tanganku—cap tangannya yang palsu.

Musang di dalam kandang ayam. Itulah aku.

Jin tertawa kecil. "Para leluhurku memang Orang-orang berengsek yang serakah."

Aku menggeleng-geleng, melintasi rak-rak yang dipasang di dinding. Batunya kokoh—tidak mungkin bisa menerobos masuk, kecuali aku menggali lorong di dalam gunung itu.

Atau ada seseorang yang harus mengiraikanku ke sini. Meski tempat ini mungkin diberi penghalang seperti yang dipasang di rumah bandar dan Rumah Angin.

Kotak-kotak yang dipenuhi perhiasan, mutiara, batu permata mentah, dan emas menumpuk tinggi di peti-peti hingga tumpah ke lantai batu. Baju-baju zirah bertakhta batu permata berdiri di dinding; gaun-gaun yang diliputi jaring laba-laba dan cahaya bintang di dinding lainnya. Ada berbagai macam pedang dan pisau. Akan tetapi, tak ada buku. Tak satu pun.

"Kau tahu sejarah di balik tiap benda-benda ini?"

"Sebagian," jawabnya. "Aku belum sempat mempelajari semuanya."

Bagus—mungkin dia tidak akan tahu tentang Buku itu, tidak akan merasa kehilangan. Aku berputar. "Mana yang paling berharga di sini?"

"Mau mencuri?"

Aku tertawa tertahan. "Bukankah dengan bertanya begitu aku sama saja pencuri yang payah?" Pembohong bermuka dua—begitulah diriku karena mengajukan pertanyaan tadi.

Jin memandangiku. "Menurutku, aku sedang Melihat yang paling berharga di sini."

Aku tidak berpura-pura malu. "Kau—baik sekali."

Senyumnya lembut. Seolah-olah posisinya tidak merusak belas kasih di dalam dirinya. Kuharap tidak akan pernah.

"Sejujurnya, aku tidak tahu mana yang paling berharga. Ini semua peninggalan tak ternilai dari rumahku."

Aku berjalan menghampiri sebuah rak dan mengamatinya. Seuntai kalung batu delima terhampar di atas bantalan beledu—masing-masing batunya seukuran telur burung robin. Kalung itu hanya cocok dipakai seorang yang perkasa, untuk mendominasi batu-batu itu dan bukan sebaliknya.

Di rak lainnya, kalung mutiara, kemudian safir.

Di rak lainnya... seuntai kalung permata hitam.

Masing-masing batu gelap itu merupakan misteri—serta jawabannya. Semuanya tertidur.

Jin mendekat di belakangku, mengintip benda yang menyita perhatianku dari atas bahuku. Tatapannya beralih ke wajahku. "Ambillah."

"Apa?" Aku berputar menghadapnya.

Dia mengusap-usap belakang lehernya. "Sebagai tanda terima kasih. Untuk di Kaki Gunung."

Mintalah sekarang—minta Buku itu saja.

Permintaan itu membutuhkan kepercayaan, dan... meski dia baik, dia adalah seorang Tuan Agung.

Dia menarik kotak itu dari tempat peristirahatannya dan menurunkan penutupnya sebelum menyerahkannya Kepadaku. "Kau orang pertama yang tidak menertawakan ideku untuk mendobrak batasan kelas-kelas. Bahkan Hani pun terkekeh ketika kusampaikan itu kepadanya."

"Itu memang ide yang bagus, Jin. Menghargai bukan berarti kau harus memberi imbalan kepadaku."

Dia menggeleng. "Ambil saja."

Dia akan terhina jika aku menolaknya—maka Ku genggam kotak itu dengan kedua tangan.

Jin berkata, "Cocok untuk kau pakai di Negeri Malam."

"Mungkin aku tinggal di sini saja dan membantumu merevolusionerkan dunia."

Ujung bibirnya terangkat. "Ada gunanya kalau aku punya sekutu di wilayah utara."

Apakah itu sebabnya dia membawaku kemari? Apakah itu sebabnya dia memberiku hadiah ini? Aku belum menyadari betapa di bawah sini kami hanya berdua saja, bahwa aku berada di bawah tanah, di tempat yang bisa ditutup dengan mudah.

"Kau tidak perlu takut sedikit pun kepadaku," katanya, dan aku bertanya-tanya apakah aromaku terbaca semudah itu. "Tetapi aku bersungguh-sungguh—kau punya... pengaruh terhadap Sehun. Dan dia luar biasa sulit untuk dihadapi. Dia selalu mendapatkan apa yang dia mau, memiliki rencana yang tidak diungkapnya kepada siapa pun sampai dia berhasil melaksanakan rencana itu, dan tidak meminta maaf atas semua itu. Jadilah duta Sehun untuk dunia fana—tetapi juga untuk kami. "

"Kau sudah melihat kotaku. Aku memiliki tiga kota lagi yang seperti itu. Victoria menghancurkan semuanya tak lama setelah dia mengambil alih. Rakyatku kini hanya menginginkan kedamaian dan keamanan, tidak perlu menengok ke belakang lagi. Tuan-tuan Agung lainnya sudah memberitahuku tentang Sehun—dan memperingatkanku tentang dia. Tetapi di Kaki Gunung, dia membiarkanku hidup. Brutius adalah sepupuku, dan kami menyatukan kekuatan di seluruh kota-kota kami untuk menyerbu Kaki Gunung."

"Mereka memergokinya saat menyelinap ke luar melalui terowongan untuk menemui mereka. Sehun melihat apa yang ada di dalam pikiran Brutius—aku tahu itu. Tetapi dia berbohong kepada Victoria, dan menentangnya saat Victoria menyuruh Sehun untuk menjadikan Brutius mayat hidup. "

"Mungkin itu demi rencananya sendiri, tetapi tahu itu karena kemurahan hatinya. Dia tahu aku masih muda dan tidak berpengalaman, maka dia menyelamatkanku." Jin menggeleng kepala, lebih seperti meratapi dirinya.

"Kadang kurasa Sehun... kurasa dia menjadi simpanan Victoria demi mengalihkan perhatiannya dari kami semua."

Aku tidak menyangkal segala yang kuketahui. Tetapi kurasa dia bisa melihatnya di mataku—rasa pilu karena mengingat itu.

"Aku tahu seharusnya aku memperhatikanmu," kata Jin, "dan melihat dia telah menjadikanmu peliharaannya, menjadi monster. Tetapi aku bisa melihat kebaikan di dalam dirimu. Dan kurasa itu tercermin pada dirinya Melebihi apa pun. Menurutku itu menunjukkan bahwa kau dan dia memiliki banyak rahasia—"

"Hentikan," cetusku begitu saja. "Pokoknya—hentikan. Kau tahu aku tidak bisa memberitahumu apa-apa. Dan aku tidak bisa menjanjikanmu apa pun. Sehun adalah Tuan Agung. Aku hanya mengabdi kepada pemerintahannya."

Jin melihat ke sekeliling. "Maaf jika aku terlalu berterus terang. Aku masih mempelajari cara permaianan negeri-negeri ini—mengecewakan para penasihatku."

"Kuharap kau tidak akan pernah menguasai cara Permainan negeri-negeri in."

Jin menahan tatapanku, wajahnya waspada, tetapi sedikit suram. "Kalau begitu, izinkan aku menanyakan pertanyaan yang blak-blakan. Apakah benar kau meninggalkan Chanyeol karena dia mengurungmu di dalam rumahnya?"

Aku mencoba menutup ingatan itu, ketakutan dan rasa sakit saat hatiku hancur. Namun, aku mengangguk.

"Dan apakah benar kau diselamatkan dari kurungan itu oleh Negeri Malam?"

Aku mengangguk lagi.

Jin berkata, "Negeri Musim Semi adalah tetanggaku di wilayah selatan. Aku memiliki hubungan erat dengan mereka. Tetapi kecuali ditanya, aku tidak akan memberi tahu tentang kehadiranmu di sini."

Pencuri, pembohong, manipulator. Aku tidak layak Mendapatkan aliansinya. Meski begitu, aku mengangguk untuk berterima kasih. "Ada timbunan harta karun lain yang mau kau tunjukkan?"

"Apakah emas dan permata tidak cukup mengesankan? Seperti apa selera matamu?"

Aku menepuk kotak itu. "Oh, aku sudah dapat yang aku mau. Sekarang aku penasaran melihat seberapa besar nilai aliansimu."

Jin tertawa, suaranya memantul ke dinding batu dan menggema di sekeliling kami. "Lagi pula, aku tidak ingin menghadiri rapat-rapatku sore ini."

"Sungguh Tuan Agung muda yang liar dan ceroboh."

Jin menggandeng lenganku lagi, menepuk tanganku sembari menuntunku ke luar ruangan itu. "Tahu tidak, kurasa bisa sangat mudah mencintaimu juga, Kai. Lebih mudah lagi menjadi temanmu."

Aku bertingkah malu-malu dan memalingkan wajahku saat dia mengunci pintu di belakang kami, menapakkan tangannya pada bagian atas gagang. Aku mendengarkan suara klik saat selotnya bergeser mengunci.

Dia membawaku ke ruangan-ruangan bawah istana, Sebagian penuh dengan perhiasan, yang lain lagi penuh dengan senjata, yang lain lagi berisi pakaian-pakaian dari era zaman dulu. Dia menunjukkan satu kamar berisi penuh dengan buku, dan jantungku melompat—tetapi tidak ada apa-apa di sana. Yang ada hanya samak kulit dan debu dan keheningan.

Tidak setetes pun kesaktian yang terasa seperti laki-laki di sampingku—tidak ada tanda-tanda keberadaan buku yang kubutuhkan.

Jin membawaku ke ruangan terakhir, penuh dengan keranjang dan tumpukan-tumpukan barang yang tertutup kain. Sementara aku memandangi karya seni yang menjulang di atas pintu yang terbuka, aku berkata, "Sepertinya sudah cukup banyak yang kulihat hari ini."

Dia tidak menanyakan apa pun saat dia menutup kembali ruangan itu dan mengantarku kembali ke lantai atas yang Ramai dan diterangi sinar matahari.

Pasti Buku Napas disimpan di tempat lain. Atau mungkin berada di kota lain.

Aku harus menemukannya. Segera. Sehun dan Krystal tidak bisa terlalu lama memperpanjang debat politik mereka sebelum waktunya kami pulang. Aku hanya berdoa bisa menemukannya dengan cepat—dan tidak membenci diriku melebihi yang sudah-sudah.

•••••

Sehun sedang berselonjor di tempat tidurku seakan-akan dia memilikinya.

Aku melirik sekali ke tangan yang terlipat di belakang kepala, kaki panjang yang menggantung di tepi kasur, kemudian menggemeretakkan gigi-gigiku. "Mau apa kau?" Aku menutup pintu cukup keras untuk mempertegas gigitan dalam ucapanku.

"Merayu-rayu dan cekikikan dengan Jin tidak Membantu, ya?"

Kulemparkan kotak itu ke sampingnya di tempat tidur.

"Menurutmu bagaimana?"

Senyumnya surut saat dia bangkit dan duduk, membuka kotak itu. "Ini bukan Buku Napas."

"Bukan, tetapi hadiah yang indah."

"Kalau ingin kubelikan perhiasan, Kai, katakan saja. Meski dari baju-bajumu, kupikir kau tahu itu semua dibelikan untukmu."

Aku tidak tahu itu, tetapi kubilang, "Jin adalah Laki-laki yang baik—Tuan Agung yang baik. Seharusnya kau minta saja Buku sialan itu darinya."

Sehun membanting penutup kotak perhiasan itu. "Hanya karena dia menyogokmu dengan perhiasan dan membisikkan kata-kata madu ke telingamu, sekarang kau merasa bersalah?"

"Dia ingin menjalin aliansi denganmu—sangat ingin. Dia ingin memercayaimu, mengandalkanmu."

"Yah, Hani memberi kesan bahwa sepupunya agak berambisi. Jadi, aku akan mengartikan ucapannya dengan waspada."

"Oh? Apa Hani memberitahumu sebelum, pada saat, atau setelah kau mengajaknya ke tempat tidur?"

Sehun bangkit dengan gerakan pelan dan anggun. "Apakah itu sebabnya kau tidak mau menatapku? Karena kau mengira aku tidur dengannya untuk mencari informasi?"

"Informasi atau kesenanganmu sendiri, aku tidak peduli."

Dia berjalan mengitari tempat tidur, dan aku bertahan di tempat, juga saat dia berhenti hanya berjarak sejengkal.

"Cemburu, Kai?"

"Kalau aku cemburu, berarti kau cemburu tentang Jin dan kata-kata madunya."

Sehun memamerkan gigi-giginya. "Apa kau kira aku senang merayu-rayu wanita kesepian demi mendapatkan informasi tentang istananya, tentang Tuan Agung-nya? Kau kira itu membuatku senang, berbuat begitu? Kau kira aku senang melakukannya hanya supaya kau punya ruang untuk menghujani Jin dengan senyuman dan lirikan genitmu, supaya kita bisa mendapatkan Buku Napas, kemudian pulang?"

"Kau sepertinya sangat menikmatinya tadi malam."

Geramannya lembut—ganas. "Aku tidak tidur dengannya. Dia ingin, tetapi yang kulakukan hanyalah menciumnya. Aku mengajaknya pergi minum di kota, membiarkan dia Bicara tentang hidupnya, tekanan-tekanan yang dirasakannya, dan membawanya kembali ke kamar—hanya sampai di depan kamarnya. Aku menunggumu saat sarapan, tetapi kau bangun siang. Atau sepertinya memang menghindariku. Dan aku berusaha berkontak mata denganmu tadi siang, tetapi kau begitu andal mencegahku masuk sama sekali."

"Itukah yang membuatmu kesal? Karena aku mencegah mu masuk ke pikiranku, atau karena sangat mudah bagi Jin untuk masuk?"

"Yang membuatku kesal," ujar Sehun, napasnya sedikit tersengal, "adalah karena kau tersenyum kepadanya."

Seluruh dunia kabur menjadi kabut saat kata-kata itu terserap. "Kau memang cemburu."

Dia menggelengkan kepala, melangkah ke meja kecil di dinding seberang ruangan dan menggulingkan gelas berisi cairan kuning bening. Dia menapakkan tangannya di atas meja, otot-otot kuat di punggungnya bergetar di bawah kemejanya sembari sayapnya memberontak untuk mewujud.

"Aku dengar apa yang kau katakan kepada Jin," Katanya. "Bahwa kau pikir mudah untuk jatuh cinta padanya. Kau bersungguh-sungguh mengatakan itu."

"Lalu?" Hanya itu yang terpikir untuk kuucapkan.

"Aku cemburu—untuk itu. Bahwa aku bukan... bukan orang seperti itu. Untuk siapa pun. Negeri Musim Panas selalu netral dari dulu; mereka hanya menunjukkan sikap selama tahun-tahun saat berada di Kaki Gunung. Aku membiarkan Jin hidup karena aku sudah mendengar bagaimana dia ingin menyetarakan kesempatan antara Peri Agung dan peri jelata. Aku sudah mengusahakan itu selama bertahun-tahun. "

"Tidak berhasil, tetapi... aku membiarkannya hidup hanya karena itu. Dan Jin, serta pemerintahannya yang netral... dia tidak akan pernah mengkhawatirkan ada yang menjauh karena ancaman yang mempertaruhkan nyawa mereka, Anak-anak mereka, akan selamanya ada. Jadi, ya, aku memang cemburu kepadanya—karena sampai kapan pun segala hal akan mudah baginya. Dan dia tidak akan pernah tahu seperti apa rasanya mendongak ke langit malam dan memanjatkan harapan."

Negeri Impian.

Orang-orang yang tahu bahwa ada harga yang layak dibayarkan demi impian itu. Kesatria-kesatria yang terlahir sebagai anak haram, peranakan Illyrian, monster yang terjebak dalam tubuh yang cantik, pemimpi yang terlahir di kerajaan mimpi buruk... serta seorang wanita pemburu berjiwa seniman.

Mungkin karena itu hal paling rapuh yang pernah dinyatakan nya kepadaku, mungkin karena nyala di matanya, tetapi aku menghampirinya di tempat dia berdiri di sisi bar kecil.

Aku tidak memandangnya saat kuambil botol berisi minuman kuning bening itu dan menuangkannya untukku sendiri sedalam buku-buku jari, lalu mengisi gelasnya.

Aku membalas tatapannya saat kujentikkan gelasku ke gelasnya, dengung kristal jernih dan silau matahari di ataslautan yang bergemuruh jauh di sana, dan berkata, "Demi orang-orang yang menengadah ke arah bintang-bintang dan berharap."

Dia mengambil gelasnya, tatapannya begitu menusuk sehingga aku bertanya-tanya mengapa aku harus repot berpura-pura merona malu untuk Tarquin.

Sehun mendentingkan gelasnya ke gelasku. "Demi bintang-bintang yang mendengarkan—dan mimpi-mimpi yang terjawab."

•

•

•

•


	35. Chapter 35

A COURT OF MIST AND FURY(REMAKE HUNKAI)

By : Sarah J. Maas

•

•

•

•

Bab 35

Dua hari berlalu. Setiap saat kebenaran dan kebohongan silih berganti. Sehun sengaja tidak mengundangku ke rapat-rapat yang dia dan Krystal adakan untuk mengalihkan perhatian tuan rumah yang baik, memberiku izin untuk menjelajahi kota untuk mencari petunjuk tentang Buku Napas.

Akan tetapi, aku tidak boleh terlalu ingin tahu; tidak boleh terlalu serius. Aku tidak boleh terlihat terlalu tertarik saat menggeloyor di jalanan dan dermaga. Tidak boleh menanyakan terlalu banyak pertanyaan menjurus ke orang-orang yang kutemui tentang harta karun dan legenda Adriata.

Bahkan walau aku bangun saat fajar, aku menunggu pada waktu yang wajar untuk pergi ke kota, berlama-lama mandi untuk diam-diam berlatih sihir air. Seusai latihan membuat hewan air mulai membosankan setelah satu jam... air menjawab panggilanku dengan mudah.

Mungkin karena kedekatan ku dengan Jin, mungkin karena ketertarikan apa pun untuk air itu sudah ada di dalam darahku, jiwaku—Meski jelas aku tidak dalam posisi yang pantas untuk bertanya.

Setelah sarapan disajikan dan dimakan, aku memastikan diriku kelihatan sedikit bosan dan tak punya tujuan saat akhirnya aku berjalan melintasi lorong-lorong mengilap di istana dalam perjalanan ke kota yang baru dibangun.

Hampir tidak ada orang yang melihatku ketika dengan santai aku melihat-lihat toko-toko dan rumah-rumah serta jembatan-jembatan untuk mencari secercah mantra yang terasa seperti Jin, walau aku ragu ada alasan untuk itu.

Para Peri Agung-lah—para bangsawan—yang ditahan di Kaki Gunung. Orang-orang ini ditinggalkan di sini... untuk disiksa.

Bekas-bekas kerusakan bertebaran di bangunan-bangunan, jalanan, dari apa yang telah dilakukan sebagai balasan atas pemberontakan mereka: bekas-bekas pembakaran, bekas-bekas lemparan batu, seluruh bangunan yang roboh Berkeping-keping.

Di bagian belakang istana, seperti yang sudah dikatakan Jin, memang sedang dalam masa perbaikan. Tiga menara setengah runtuh, batu kecokelatannya baret-baret dan roboh. Tidak ada tanda-tanda Buku Napas.

Para pekerja membanting tulang di sini—dan di seluruh kota—untuk memperbaiki area-area yang rusak. Hanya Sedikit orang yang kulihat—Peri Agung dan peri-peri bersisik dan berinsang serta jari-jari panjang berselaput—semuanya tampak perlahan membaik.

Ada bekas-bekas luka dan bagian tubuh yang hilang pada sejumlah orang, lebih dari yang bisa kuhitung. Namun, di mata mereka... cahaya bersinar.

Aku juga telah menyelamatkan mereka. Membebaskan mereka dari kengerian apa pun yang terjadi selama lima dekade itu. Aku sudah melakukan hal-hal yang sangat buruk untuk menyelamatkan mereka... tetapi aku telah menyelamatkan mereka.

Itu tidak akan pernah cukup bisa ditebus, tetapi... aku tidak terlalu merasa berat, meski belum menemukan di mana keberadaan Buku itu ketika aku kembali ke istana di atas bukit pada malam ketiga untuk menunggu laporan Sehun dari hasil rapatnya siang itu—dan mencari tahu apakah dia berhasil mengungkap sesuatu.

Ketika aku menaiki tangga istana, sambil mengutuk diriku sendiri karena tetap tidak fit walau sudah melakukan latihan-latihan bersama Kris, aku memergoki Krystal yang duduk di sebuah balkon menara, membersihkan kuku-kukunya.

Taehyung bersandar ke ambang pintu menara lain yang hanya berjarak satu lompatan—dan aku berpikir apakah dia sedang menimbang-nimbang dirinya bisa mendekat cukup cepat untuk mendorongnya jatuh.

Seekor kucing yang bermain dengan anjing—itulah yang terjadi. Krystal sama saja sedang memandikan dirinya, diam-diam menantangnya untuk mendekat hingga bisa mengendusnya. Aku ragu Taehyung akan senang dengan cakar-cakarnya.

Kecuali memang itu sebabnya dia membuntutinya siang dan malam.

Aku menggeleng, meneruskan langkahku—mengawasi air yang mulai pasang surut.

Langit yang bernuansa matahari terbenam terpantul di air dan pasir yang ditinggalkan air surut. Sekelebat angin malam berbisik, dan aku berserah kepadanya, membiarkannya mengeringkan keringatku.

Pernah suatu saat dulu aku ketakutan di tiap penghujung musim panas, berdoa agar musim panas berlangsung sepanjang mungkin. Sekarang membayangkan terik dan matahari musim panas yang tidak ada habisnya membuatku... bosan. Gelisah.

Aku baru mau berbalik ke tangga saat aku melihat bagian kecil tanah yang sebelumnya tertutup di dekat area air pasang. Bagunan kecil. Pantas saja selama ini aku tidak melihatnya, seolah-olah aku tidak pernah berada setinggi ini di siang hari saat air naik. Bahkan sekarang pun, bangunan itu hanya separuh terlihat. Akan tetapi, aku tidak bisa mengalihkan pandanganku darinya.

Seperti bagian kecil dari rumah, tampak basah dan merana seadanya, dan aku harus cepat-cepat melalui jalur air surut berlumpur yang memisahkan bagian sunyi kota dengan tanah daratan—cepat, cepat, cepat, supaya aku bisa mencapainya sebelum rumah itu menghilang kembali di balik ombak.

Namun, tempat itu terlalu tampak. Dari kejauhan, aku tidak bisa memastikan apakah di tempat itu benar tersimpan Buku yang kucari.

Kami harus memastikannya sebelum masuk ke sana—untuk menentukan risiko-risiko mencari Buku Napas ke dalamnya. Memastikan dengan jelas.

Aku berharap aku tidak merencanakan apa-apa, tetapi ternyata aku juga sudah menyusunnya di kepalaku.

•••••

Kami makan malam bersama Jin, Hani, dan Taehyung di ruang makan keluarga—pertanda yang jelas bahwa sang Tuan Agung memang menginginkan aliansi, entah karena ambisi atau bukan.

Taehyung tengah mengawasi Krystal seakan-akan dia sedang mencoba memecahkan teka-teki yang diberikan Krystal kepadanya, dan Krystal sama sekali tidak menghiraukannya sementara dia berdebat dengan Hani tentang beragam penerjemahan naskah kuno.

Sejak tadi aku mengarahkan pembicaraan pada pertanyaan ku, bercerita kepada Jin tentang hal-hal yang kulihat di kotanya hari itu—ikan segar yang kubeli untukku sendiri di dermaga.

"Kau memakannya langsung di sana," kata Jin, Sambil mengangkat alis.

Sehun sudah menopang kepala dengan tangannya saat aku berkata, "Mereka menggorengnya dengan makan siang nelayan lainnya. Aku tidak dipungut bayaran lagi."

Jin tertawa terkesan dan lepas. "Aku sepertinya belum pernah melakukan itu—walau aku pelaut."

"Kau harus mencobanya," ujarku, bersungguh-sungguh. "Rasanya lezat."

Aku memakai kalung yang Jin berikan kepadaku, Nuala dan aku memilih pakaian yang sesuai dengan kalung itu. Kami memutuskan warna abu-abu—corak abu-abu merpati yang lembut—untuk memamerkan gemerlap hitamnya.

Aku tidak memakai perhiasan apa-apa lagi—tanpa anting, tanpa gelang, tanpa cincin. Jin tampak senang, meski Taehyung sempat tersedak saat melihatku memakai pusaka peninggalan keluarganya. Hani, tak disangka, mengatakan kalung itu cocok kupakai dan memang tidak cocok untuk negeri ini. Pujian sekaligus sindiran—tetapi cukup memuji.

"Yah, mungkin besok aku akan ke sana. Kalau kau mau ikut bersamaku."

Aku tersenyum lebar—menyadari tiap senyuman yang kuberikan kepadanya, setelah Sehun menyinggung tentang itu. Di luar tidak adanya perkembangan terbaru dalam menemukan Buku Napas yang disampaikannya tiap malam dengan singkat, Sehun dan aku tidak saling bicara sejak malam aku menuangkan minuman ke gelasnya—meski itu karena kesibukan kami pada siang hari, bukan karena canggung.

"Aku mau sekali," sahutku. "Mungkin kita bisa berjalan-jalan pagi di pantai saat air sedang surut. Di sana ada bangunan kecil—tampaknya menarik."

Hani berhenti bicara, tetapi aku terus bicara, sambil menyesap anggurku. "Kupikir setelah aku melihat-lihat Hampir seluruh kota, aku mau mampir untuk melihatnya sekalian berjalan-jalan ke tanah daratan."

Lirikan Jin ke arah Hani sudah cukup menjadi konfirmasi yang kubutuhkan. Bangunan batu itu menjaga apa yang kami incar.

"Itu hanya reruntuhan kuil," kata Jin datar—Kebohongan semulus sutra. "Sekarang yang ada hanya lumpur dan rumput laut. Kami sudah lama ingin memperbaikinya."

"Kalau begitu, mungkin kita bisa lewat jembatan. Aku sudah cukup banyak terkena lumpur."

_Ingatlah bahwa aku menyelamatkanmu, bahwa aku melawan Cacing Middengard—lupakan ancaman itu..._

Mata Jin menahan tatapanku—terlalu lama.

Pada saat aku mengerjap, aku melemparkan kekuatan tersembunyiku diam-diam kepadanya, tombak yang kuterjangkan ke dalam pikirannya, ke mata yang waspada itu.

Ada dinding penghalang di sana—dinding gelas dan kerang laut dan ombak lautan. Aku menjadi laut itu, menjadi bisikan gelombang yang mengantam bebatuan, kilauan Matahari pada sayap burung camar putih. Aku menjadi dia—menjadi dinding penghalang itu.

Kemudian, aku menembusnya, tali tambatan gelap dan jernih menunjukkanku jalan kembali seandainya diperlukan.

Aku membiarkan instingku, yang sudah pasti kudapat dari Sehun, membawaku terus maju. Ke tempat yang perlu kulihat.

Pikiran-pikiran Jin menghantamku seperti batu-batu kecil.

_Kenapa dia menanyakan kuil itu? Dari sekian banyak hal yang bisa dibicarakan..._

Di sekitarku, mereka melanjutkan makan. Aku melanjutkan makan. Aku menjaga wajahku, yang berada di tubuh lain—di dunia lain, tetap tersenyum cerah.

_Kenapa mereka sangat ingin datang kemari? Kenapa bertanya-tanya tentang harta karunku?_

Seperti ombak yang menampar-nampar, aku Mengirimkan pikiranku untuk membasuh pikiran pikirannya.

_Kai tidak berbahaya. Dia baik, dan sedih, dan hancur. _

_Kau melihatnya dengan mata kepalamu sendiri saat bersama rakyatmu—kau lihat sendiri bagaimana dia memperlakukan mereka. Bagaimana dia memperlakukanmu. Victoria tidak merusak kebaikan itu._

Aku menghujani pikiran-pikiranku kepadanya, menyapunya dengan air asin dan jeritan burung laut—Membungkusnya dengan saripati diri Jin, saripati yang dia berikan kepadaku.

_Bawalah dia ke tanah daratan besok. Dengan begitu, dia tidak akan bertanya-tanya tentang kuil itu lagi. Dia menyelamatkan Prythian. Dia adalah temanmu._

Pikiran-pikiranku mendarat dalam dirinya seperti batu yang dijatuhkan di kolam. Pada saat kewaspadaan memudar dari matanya, aku tahu tugasku selesai.

Aku menarik diriku mundur, mundur, mundur, menembus dinding lautan dan mutiara, menarik ke dalam hingga tubuhku menjadi sangkar di sekelilingku.

Jin tersenyum. "Kita bertemu setelah sarapan. Kecuali Sehun ingin rapat lagi denganku." Hani dan Taehyung hanya memandangnya sekilas. Apakah Sehun sudah membereskan kecurigaan mereka?

Petir menyambar ke seluruh darahku, bahkan saat darahku membeku karena menyadari apa yang telah kulakukan.

Sehun melambaikan tangannya dengan malas. "Sudah, Jin, pergilah bersamanya."

Aku tak menghiraukan nya. Kupadamkan rasa heranku atas apa yang sudah berhasil kucapai, rasa ngeri yang perlahan memuncak karena pelanggaran tak kentara yang tidak akan diketahui Jin.

Aku menganjurkan tubuh ke depan, menaruh tanganku yang tak bertato di atas meja kayu. "Coba katakan apa saja yang bisa kulihat di tanah daratan," pintaku kepada Jin, dan menjauhkan pikirannya dari kuil di area air pasang surut.

•••••

Sehun dan Krystal menunggu sampai penerangan di dalam istana redup sebelum datang ke kamarku.

Aku sejak tadi duduk-duduk di tempat tidur, menghitung mundur waktu, menyusun rencana. Tidak ada kamar tamu yang menghadap ke arah laut pasang—seolah-olah mereka tidak ingin area itu terlihat..

Sehun datang terlebih dulu, bersandar ke pintu yang tertutup. "Cepat sekali kau belajar. Butuh bertahun-tahun lamanya bagi seorang Daemati untuk menguasai infiltrasi semacam itu."

Kuku-kuku jariku menusuk telapak tangan. "Kau tahu—aku melakukannya?" Mengucapkan itu membuat perbuatanku terasa terlalu berat, terlalu... nyata.

Anggukan kecil. "Dan yang kau lakukan tadi adalah pekerjaan yang terampil, menggunakan saripati dirinya untuk mengelabui pertahanannya, untuk menembusnya…. Pria cerdas."

"Dia takkan pernah memaafkanku," bisikku.

"Dia tidak akan pernah tahu." Sehun menelengkan kepala, rambut hitam sutranya jatuh menutup alis. "Kau akan terbiasa. Perasaan bahwa kau melewati batas, bahwa kau melanggarnya. Aku sendiri juga tidak senang meyakinkan Taehyung dan Hani untuk mencari hal-hal lain yang lebih menarik."

Tatapanku jatuh ke lantai marmer pucat di bawah.

"Kalau kau tidak mengurus Jin," lanjutnya, "Kemungkinan kita sudah berada dalam masalah besar sekarang."

"Itu juga salahku—akulah yang menanyakan tentang kuil itu. Aku melakukan itu hanya untuk membereskan kekacauan yang kubuat." Aku menggeleng. "Rasanya salah."

"Memang selalu salah. Memang seharusnya begitu. Terlalu banyak Daemati yang kehilangan perasaan bersalah. Tetapi di sini—malam ini... keuntungannya lebih besar daripada kerugiannya."

"Apakah kau juga mengatakan itu kepada dirimu sendiri saat kau memasuki pikiranku? Apa keuntungannya kalau begitu?"

Sehun beranjak dari pintu, berjalan menghampiriku di tempat tidur. "Ada bagian-bagian di dalam pikiranmu yang tak kujamah, hal-hal yang memang seharusnya kau simpan sendiri, dan akan selalu begitu. Dan untuk sisanya..."

Rahang nya mengencang. "Kau cukup lama membuatku ketakutan, Kai. Aku tidak bisa datang seenaknya ke Negeri Musim Semi untuk menanyakan kabarmu, bukan?"

Langkah ringan terdengar dari luar. Krystal.

Sehun tetap menatapku ketika dia berkata, "Akan kujelaskan sisanya lain waktu."

Pintu terbuka. "Rasanya itu tempat yang bodoh untuk menyembunyikan buku," kata Krystal sebagai sapaan saat dia masuk, menjatuhkan diri ke tempat tidur.

"Dan tempat terakhir yang akan kau lacak," kata Sehun, sembari berjalan menjauh dariku dan duduk di bangku samping jendela.

"Mereka bisa dengan mudah memantrainya agar tidak basah dan lapuk. Tempat yang hanya terlihat sesaat saat siang hari—saat daratan yang mengelilinginya tersibak sehingga bisa dilihat. Kau tidak bisa meminta tempat yang lebih baik lagi. Ada ribuan mata yang mengawasi kita."

"Jadi, bagaimana caranya kita masuk?" tanyaku.

"Sepertinya diberi penghalang untuk mengirai," kata Sehun, sambil menopangkan tangan di pahanya. "Aku tidak akan mengambil risiko menyalakan alarm akibat mencoba-coba. Jadi, kita akan ke sana pada malam hari, menggunakan cara lama. Aku bisa membawamu berdua, lalu berjaga di sana," tambahnya ketika aku mengangkat alis.

"Sungguh kesatria," sahut Krystal, "Melakukan bagian mudah, lalu meninggalkan dua anak buahnya tanpa bantuan untuk menggali lumpur dan rumput laut."

"Ada yang harus terbang memutar cukup tinggi untuk mengawasi jika ada yang datang—atau mengirim peringatan. Dan menutup kalian supaya tak terlihat."

Aku mengerutkan kening. "Kuncinya merespons sentuhan Jin; semoga bisa meresponsku juga."

Krystal berkata, "Kapan kita beraksi?"

"Besok malam," jawabku. "Kita perhatikan rotasi penjaga malam ini saat air surut—untuk menentukan di mana mereka ditempatkan. Dan siapa yang perlu kita lumpuhkan sebelum kita beraksi."

"Kau berpikir seperti seorang Illyrian," gumam Sehun.

"Aku yakin itu maksudnya pujian," cetus Krystal.

Sehun mendengus, kemudian bayangan meliputinya ketika dia melonggarkan genggaman pada kekuatannya. "Nuala dan Cerridwen sudah beraksi di dalam istana. Aku akan ambil posisi di langit. Kalian berdua harus pergi berjalan-jalan saat tengah malam—mengingat panasnya cuaca."

Kemudian dia menghilang bersama keresak sayap tak kasatmata dan angin hangat nan kelam.

Bibir Krystal semerah darah di bawah sinar bulan. Aku tahu siapa yang mau mendapat tugas memata-matai—dan berakhir mendapatkan santapan. Mulutku agak mengering.

"Mau jalan-jalan?"

•

•

••

•


	36. Chapter 36

A COURT OF MIST AND FURY(REMAKE HUNKAI)

By : Sarah J. Maas

•

•

•

•

Bab 36

Keesokan harinya sungguh menyiksa. Siksaan lambat, tanpa akhir, dan sepanas neraka.

Berpura-pura tertarik melihat tanah daratan sementara aku berjalan bersama Jin, bertemu dengan rakyatnya, tersenyum kepada mereka. Makin sulit saat matahari naik di langit, kemudian akhirnya mulai menurun ke arah laut. Pembohong, pencuri, penipu—begitu mereka akan memanggilku sebentar lagi.

Aku berharap mereka tahu—berharap Jin tahu—bahwa kami melakukan ini demi mereka.

Berpikir seperti itu mungkin arogansi tertinggi, Tetapi memang benar. Dilihat dari seberapa cepat Jin dan Hani saling melemparkan pandangan, menunjukkan jalan menjauhi kuil itu... aku bertaruh bahwa mereka tidak akan mau menyerahkan Buku Napas. Entah alasan apa yang mereka miliki, mereka menginginkan benda itu.

Mungkin dunia baru Jin ini hanya bisa dibangun dengan kepercayaan... tetapi dia tidak akan mendapat Kesempatan membangunnya jika semua lenyap di bawah pasukan Raja Hybern.

Itulah yang kukatakan kepada diriku sendiri berulang-ulang kali saat kami berjalan-jalan di kotanya—sembari aku bersabar melayani sapaan rakyatnya. Mungkin tidak segembira mereka yang ada di Velaris, tetapi... sikap hangat yang sulit didapat dan sulit ditunjukkan. Orang-orang yang telah melalui yang terburuk dan diuji kini bergerak meninggalkannya.

Seperti juga aku yang seharusnya bergerak meninggalkan kegelapanku sendiri.

Ketika matahari akhirnya melesap di balik ufuk, aku mengaku kepada Jin bahwa aku lelah dan lapar—dan Karena kebaikannya dan ingin membuat nyaman, dia mengajakku pulang, membelikanku pai ikan panggang dalam perjalanan pulang. Dia bahkan makan ikan goreng di dermaga sore itu.

Waktu makan malam lebih buruk lagi.

Sebelum sarapan, kami sudah akan pergi—tetapi mereka tidak tahu. Sehun mengatakan akan kembali ke Negeri Malam besok sore, mungkin kepergian yang lebih awal tidak akan terlalu mencurigakan. Dia akan meninggalkan pesan bahwa ada urusan pekerjaan, berterima kasih kepada Jin karena sudah menerima kami, kemudian kami akan menghilang ke rumah—ke Velaris. Itu kalau semua berjalan sesuai rencana.

Kami sudah mempelajari di mana para penjaga ditempatkan, bagaimana pergantian mereka dilakukan, juga di mana saja pos-pos mereka di tanah daratan.

Ketika Jin mengecup pipiku setelah makan, sambil mengatakan bahwa dia berharap itu bukan malam terakhirku dan mungkin dia akan segera berkunjung ke Negeri Malam... aku hampir berlutut memohon ampun di hadapannya.

Tangan Sehun memegangi punggungku dengan kokoh sebagai peringatan agar aku menguatkan diri—bahkan saat wajahnya menampakkan rasa senang yang tenang.

Aku masuk ke kamar, dan menemukan baju tempur kulit Illyrian menungguku. Bersama sabuk pisau Illyrian.

Maka, aku bersiap untuk pertempuran sekali lagi.

••••••

Sehun menerbangkan kami sampai dekat area pasang surut, menurunkan kami sebelum terbang ke langit, di mana dia terbang berkeliling, mengawasi penjaga di pulau dan tanah dataran, sementara kami berburu.

Lumpur di sana berbau busuk, berdecak dan mendesis di tiap langkah kami dari jalur pasang surut yang sempit ke reruntuhan kuil kecil itu. Remis, rumput laut, dan limpet menempel di batu-batu abu tua—dan tiap langkah ke dalam satu-satunya ruangan di kuil itu membuat sesuatu di dalam dadaku berseru_ di mana kau, di mana kau, di mana kau?_

Sehun dan Krystal sudah memeriksa pengawalan di sekitar area itu—tetapi tidak menemukan apa-apa. Aneh, tetapi menguntungkan. Berkat jalan masuk yang terbuka, kami tidak berani menggunakan penerangan, tetapi dengan adanya retakan di langit-langit batu, sinar bulan cukup menerangi.

Lumpur setinggi lutut, air pasang surut yang mengalir di antara batu-batu, Krystal dan aku mengamati ruang itu, luasnya tidak lebih dari empat puluh kaki.

"Aku bisa merasakannya," bisikku. "Seperti tangan yang mencakar-cakar tulang punggungku." Benar, kulitku terasa tertusuk-tusuk, rambutku berdiri di balik baju kulitku. "Buku itu tertidur."

"Pantas saja mereka menyembunyikannya di bawah batu, di bawah lumpur dan laut," gerutu Krystal, lumpur berdecak ketika dia berputar di tempat.

Aku menggigil, pisau-pisau Illyrian di tubuhku fungsinya kini hanya seperti tusuk gigi. Sekali lagi aku berputar di tempat. "Aku tidak merasakan apa pun dari dindingnya. Tetapi ada di sini."

Kami melihat ke bawah pada saat bersamaan dan berjengit. "Seharusnya kita bawa sekop," katanya.

"Tidak ada waktu untuk mengambilnya." Air sudah seluruhnya surut sekarang. Setiap menit berarti. Bukan hanya karena air yang akan kembali—melainkan juga matahari yang sudah tak lama lagi akan terbit.

Melangkah sambil bersusah payah menarik kaki dari genggaman erat lumpur, aku mempertajam perasaan itu, panggilan itu. Aku berhenti di tengah-tengah ruangan—persis di tengah.

_Di sini, di sini, di sini, bisiknya._

Aku membungkuk, bergidik saat merasakan lumpur sedingin es itu. Kepingan kerang serta puing-puingnya menggores kulit tanganku saat aku mulai menyingkirkannya. "Cepat."

Krystal mendesis, tetapi membungkuk untuk menggali lumpur padat dan berat itu. Kepiting-kepiting dan binatang-binatang yang lari ketakutan menggelitik jari-jariku.

Aku menolak untuk memikirkannya.

Kami menggali dan menggali sampai berlumuran lumpur asin yang membuat luka-luka gores serasa terbakar sembari terengah-engah memandangi lantai batu. Itu dia—sebuah pintu timah.

Krystal mengumpat. "Timah itu untuk menjaga kekuatan penuhnya, untuk mengawetkannya. Timah juga digunakan untuk melapisi sarkofagus-sarkofagus pemimpin besar—karena suatu hari nanti mereka akan dibangunkan."

"Kalau Raja Hybern berhasil mengulik Sang Kaldron, mereka pasti akan dibangunkan."

Krystal bergidik, lalu menunjuk. "Pintunya disegel."

Aku mengelap tanganku ke satu-satunya bagian tubuh yang bersih: leher, lalu membersihkan sisa lumpur di sekitar pintu. Tiap sentuhan dengan timah itu mengirimkan sentilan dingin ke seluruh tubuhku. Itu dia—pahatan pusaran di tengah pintu.

"Ini sudah ada di sini sejak lama sekali," bisikku.

Krystal mengangguk. "Aku tidak heran kalau Jin dan para pendahulunya belum pernah memijakkan kaki di sini—jika mantra darah menjaga tempat ini agar langsung Mengirim Buku itu kepada mereka setelah menerima kekuatan."

"Kalau begitu untuk apa menginginkan Buku ini?"

"Apakah kau tidak ingin mengurung benda berkekuatan dahsyat? Agar tidak ada yang bisa menggunakannya untuk kejahatan atau untuk mencapai tujuan mereka sendiri? '

"Mungkin mereka menyembunyikannya sebagai alat tawar-menawar jika suatu saat nanti diperlukan. Aku tidak tahu mengapa awalnya negeri ini yang dipilih untuk menyimpan separuh bagian Buku Napas."

Aku menggeleng dan meletakkan telapak tanganku di pusaran timah itu.

Entakan menyerangku seperti hantaman petir, dan aku mengerang, menahan pintu itu. Jari-jariku membeku di permukaannya, seolah-olah kekuatannya menyedot saripatiku, meminumnya seperti Krystal meminum darah, dan merasakan keraguannya.

_Aku Jin. Aku adalah musim panas; aku adalah Kehangatan; aku adalah laut dan langit dan ladang yang ditanami._

Aku berubah menjadi tiap senyuman yang pernah diberikannya kepadaku, menjadi biru kristal pada matanya, putih pada kulitnya. Aku merasakan kulitku sendiri berpindah, merasakan tulang-tulangku meregang dan berubah.

Sampai aku adalah dia, dan tangan yang kumiliki kini adalah tangan pria yang sekarang mendorong pintu itu. Sampai saripati diriku menjadi apa yang kurasakan di dalam dinding pertahanan pikirannya—laut dan matahari dan air asin. Aku tidak memberi kesempatan untuk bagian diriku yang bukan Jin untuk menembusnya.

_Aku adalah tuanmu, dan kau akan membiarkanku masuk._

Kunciannya menarik makin kuat dan makin kuat lagi, dan aku nyaris tak bisa bernapas. Kemudian, terdengar bunyi klik dan deritan.

Aku kembali ke kulitku, dan cepat-cepat menghambur ke gundukan lumpur tepat saat pintu itu melesak dan berayun, masuk ke dalam batu-batu dan menyingkap tangga spiral yang menghilang ke dalam kegelapan tanpa batas. Angin lembap nan asin dari bawah mengembuskan sulur-sulur kekuatan.

Di seberang tangga terbuka itu, wajah Krystal lebih pucat dari biasanya, mata peraknya bersinar terang. "Aku belum pernah melihat Sang Kaldron," katanya, "tetapi pasti mengerikan sekali jika serpihan kekuatannya saja terasa... seperti ini."

Benar, kekuatan itu memenuhi ruangan, kepalaku, paru-paruku—mencekik dan menenggelamkan dan merayu.

"Cepatlah," cetusku, dan bola cahaya peri bersinar di lekukan tangga, menerangi anak-anak tangga abu-abu lapuk yang licin berlumpur.

Aku mengeluarkan pisau berburu dan menuruni tangga, satu tangan berpegangan pada dinding batu beku supaya tidak terpeleset.

Aku sampai di satu putaran ke bawah, Krystal tepat di belakangku, sebelum cahaya peri menari-nari di atas air busuk setinggi pinggang. Aku mencari-cari jalan di kaki tangga.

"Ada lorong dan ruangan di dalamnya. Tidak ada penjaga."

"Kalau begitu cepatlah, astaga," kata Krystal.

Sambil menguatkan diri, aku melangkah ke dalam air gelap itu, menahan pekikanku saat menyentuh suhu yang nyaris beku, dan rasa licin berminyaknya. Krystal menahan napas, airnya nyaris setinggi dada.

"Tempat ini pasti akan penuh air dalam sekejap saat air pasang naik lagi." Dia mengamati sementara kami berkecipuk berjalan di air, mengerutkan kening, melihat banyaknya lubang-lubang bocor di dinding.

Kami berjalan cukup pelan agar Krystal bisa mendeteksi adanya penangkal atau jebakan—tetapi tidak ada. Sama sekali tidak ada. Memang siapa yang mau datang kemari, ke tempat seperti ini?

Orang-orang tolol. Orang-orang tolol yang putus asa, merekalah yang mau datang kemari.

Lorong batu panjang itu berakhir di pintu timah kedua.

Di baliknya, kekuatan bergulung-gulung, menutupi jejak Jin. "Ada di dalam sini."

"Sudah jelas."

Aku memelototinya, kamu berdua menggigil. Dinginnya begitu dalam sehingga aku bertanya-tanya apakah aku Sudah mati di dalam tubuh manusiaku. Atau dalam perjalanan menuju ke sana.

Aku menapakkan tanganku di pintu. Kali ini, sedotan energi, keraguan dan alirannya lebih buruk. Jauh lebih buruk, dan aku harus menguatkan tangan bertatoku di pintu untuk menahan diri supaya tidak ambruk dan berteriak sementara kekuatan itu menggeledahku.

_Aku adalah musim panas, aku adalah musim panas, aku adalah musim panas._

Kali ini aku tidak berubah menjadi Jin—tidak perlu. Suara klik dan deritan, lalu pintu timah itu mendorong ke dalam dinding, air meluap dan mengepak-ngepak sementara aku mundur dan ditahan tangan Krystal yang sudah menunggu.

"Kunci yang keji sekali," desisnya, menggigil bukan hanya karena dinginnya air.

Kepalaku berputar. Kalau ada kunci lainnya aku pasti akan pingsan. Tetapi cahaya kecil ikut masuk ke dalam ruangan dan menjumbul di atas kami, dan kami berdua berhenti.

Air di dalamnya tidak muncul dari suatu sumber—tetapi diam di batas ruang yang tak kasatmata. Ruang kering di balik air adalah area kosong berisi mimbar bundar dan dudukan.

Sebuah kotak timah kecil terletak di atasnya.

Krystal mencoba-coba mengayunkan tangannya ke udara. Lalu, setelah puas karena tidak menemukan penangkal ataupun jebakan, dia melangkah ke ruang itu, menetes-netes di atas batu abu-abu saat berdiri di sana, meringis sedikit, dan memberi isyarat.

Secepat mungkin aku melewati air, mengikutinya, setengah ambruk ke lantai ketika tubuhku menyesuaikan dalam ruang yang mendadak berisi udara. Aku berputar—dan benar saja, air menjadi dinding hitam, seolah-olah ada dinding kaca yang menahannya.

"Ayo, cepatlah," katanya, dan aku tidak membantah.

Kami sama-sama meneliti ruangan itu: lantai, dinding, atap. Tidak ada tanda-tanda mekanik atau pemicu tersembunyi.

Meski tidak lebih besar dari ukuran buku biasa, kotak timah itu tampaknya menelan cahaya peri. Di dalamnya berbisik... segel kekuatan Jin dan Buku itu.

Sekarang aku mendengarnya jelas, seolah-olah Krystal sendiri yang berbisik.

_**Siapakah engkau—apakah engkau? Mendekatlah—biar aku menghirupmu, biarkan aku melihatmu...**_

Kami berhenti di sisi yang berlawanan dengan dudukan di mimbar, cahaya peri melayang di atas tutup kotak. "Tidak ada penangkal," kata Krystal, suaranya hanya sekeras gesekan sepatu botnya di lantai batu.

"Tidak ada mantra. Kau harus memindahkannya—membawanya ke luar." Membayangkan menyentuh kotak itu, berdekatan dengan benda di dalamnya—"Air pasang akan naik dan masuk kembali," tambah Krystal, sambil mengawasi langit-langit.

"Secepat itu?"

"Mungkin laut ini mengetahuinya. Mungkin laut ini adalah pelayan sang Tuan Agung."

Jika kami terperangkap di bawah sini saat air masuk, maka…. Sepertinya hewan-hewan air kecil tidak akan menolong.

Kepanikan menggeliat di dalam perutku, tetapi aku mendesak dan menguatkan diri, mengangkat daguku.

Kotak itu pasti berat dan dingin.

_**Siapa kau, siapa kau, siapa kau.**_

Aku meregangkan jari-jariku dan mengertakkan leher.

_Aku adalah musim panas; aku adalah laut dan matahari dan tetumbuhan hijau._

"Ayo," bisik Krystal. Air menetes-netes dari batu di atas.

_**Siapa kau, siapa kau, siapa kau.**_

_Aku adalah Jin; aku adalah Tuan Agung; aku adalah tuanmu._

Kotak itu terdiam. Seolah-olah itu sudah cukup Menjawab. Aku menyambar kotak itu dari dudukannya, logamnya menggigit tanganku, kekuatannya seperti minyak yang menodai darah dalam tubuhku.

Sebuah suara kuno dan kejam mendesis, _**Pembohong**_.

Kemudian, pintu terbanting menutup.

•

•

•

•


	37. Chapter 37

A COURT OF MIST AND FURY(REMAKE HUNKAI)

By : Sarah J. Maas

•

•

•

•

Bab 37

"TIDAK!" teriak Krystal, secepat kilat menerjang pintu itu, kepalan tangannya berpendar panas saat dia menghantamkannya ke besi timah itu—sekali, dua kali. Di atas, deru dan gemuruh air membanjiri tangga, memenuhi ruangan itu.

Tidak, tidak, tidak. Aku menggapai pintu, menyisipkan kotak tadi ke dalam saku lebar di balik jaket kulitku sementara telapak tangan Krystal yang menyala menapak di pintu, membakar, memanaskan logam itu, putaran dan pusaran panas memancar dari tangannya seakan-akan itu semua adalah bahasanya sendiri. Kemudian—

Pintu terbuka, menyebabkan banjir mengambur masuk.

Aku menggapai-gapai pinggiran pintu, tetapi meleset saat air mendorongku ke dalam, menyapuku ke bawah permukaannya yang gelap dan sedingin es. Dingin merampas napasku dari paru-paru. Cari lantainya, cari lantainya—

Kakiku menyentuh lantai dan aku mendorong tubuhku ke atas, menelan udara, mencari-cari Krystal di dalam ruangan gelap itu. Dia berpegangan pada pinggiran pintu, matanya tertuju kepadaku, tangannya terulur dan berpendar terang.

Air sudah mengalir sampai ke dada, dan aku bergegas menghampirinya, melawan arus air yang membanjiri ruangan, mengerahkan kekuatan baruku ke dalam tubuhku, ke tanganku.

Air menjadi lebih mudah, seolah-olah benih kesaktian itu menenangkan arusnya, tetapi sekarang Krystal sudah memanjat ambang pintu. "Kau sudah dapat?" teriaknya di antara gemuruh air.

Aku mengangguk, dan kusadari tangannya yang terulur bukan untukku—melainkan untuk mendorong pintu ke dinding kembali. Menahannya sampai aku bisa keluar.

Aku mendesak ke ambang pintu. Krystal menggelincir—tepat saat pintu menutup kembali, begitu kencang sehingga aku bertanya-tanya sebesar apa kekuatan yang digunakannya untuk menahan pintu tadi.

Satu-satunya sisi buruk adalah air di dalam lorong sekarang tidak punya tempat lebih untuk diisi.

"Pergi," katanya, tetapi aku tidak menunggu persetujuan sebelum aku menyambarnya, mengaitkan kakinya ke perutku sementara aku menggendongnya ke punggungku.

"Lakukan saja yang perlu kau lakukan," ujarku sambil menggertakkan gigi, leher terjulur ke atas air yang bertambah tinggi. Tidak terlalu jauh ke tangga—tangga yang sekarang menjadi air terjun. Di mana gerangan Sehun?

Krystal mengulurkan tangannya ke hadapan kami. Air membelok dan bergetar. Jalurnya tidak bersih, tetapi mematahkan aliran itu. Aku mengarahkan benih kesaktian Jin sekarang—kekuatanku sendiri—ke arahnya. Air lebih tenang, mengalir menuruti perintahku.

Aku berlari, sambil mencengkeram paha Krystal yang mungkin akan memar. Langkah demi langkah, air kini mengamuk turun, sekarang setinggi rahangku, lalu setinggi mulutku.

Ketika sampai di tangga, aku nyaris terpeleset karena anak tangganya licin. Tarikan napas Krystal benar-benar menghentikanku.

Bukan tarikan napas kaget, tetapi untuk menahan napas saat dinding air mengalir ke bawah tangga. Dan seolah gelombang raksasa menyapu seluruh situs itu. Bahkan keterampilan ku mengendalikan elemen itu tidak bisa melawannya.

Aku masih sempat menghirup udara untuk menyambar kaki Krystal dan bersiap. Menyaksikan saat pintu di atas tangga berayun menutup, mengurung kami di dalam kuburan air.

Aku pasti mati. Aku tahu aku pasti akan mati, dan tidak ada jalan keluar.

Aku sudah menggunakan napas terakhirku, dan aku akan merasakan setiap detik hingga paru-paruku menyerah dan tubuhku mengkhianatiku, menelan dengan mulut penuh air berbahaya.

Krystal memukuli tanganku sampai aku melepaskannya, sampai aku berenang mengejarnya, berusaha menenangkan kepanikan jantungku, paru-paruku, berusaha meyakinkan mereka bahwa demi memanfaatkan setiap detik sementara Krystal meraih pintu dan menghantamkan telapak tangannya.

Simbol-simbol menyala—lagi dan lagi. Akan tetapi, pintu masih tertutup.

Aku menggapainya, mendorong pintu dengan tubuhku berulang kali, dan pintu timah itu penyok dihantam pundak ku. Kemudian aku mengeluarkan cakar-cakar—bukan kuku panjang, dan selanjutnya aku mengiris-iris dan meninju-ninju logam itu.

Paru-paruku serasa terbakar. Paru-paruku mencengkeram.

Krystal menggedor-gedor pintu, cahaya peri kecilnya bergetar, seolah-olah menghitung mundur detak jantungnya. Aku harus mengambil napas, harus membuka mulut dan menghirup udara, harus memadamkan paru-paru yang terbakar.

Kemudian, daun pintu dicabut.

Cahaya peri menyala cukup terang sehingga aku bisa melihat tiga wajah abadi yang cantik, desisan keluar di antara gigi-gigi ikan mereka selagi jari-jari panjang berselaput mereka merenggut kami dari tangga, dan membawa kami dalam dekapan tangan mereka yang berkulit katak.

Siluman air.

Aku tidak tahan.

Tangan-tangan tajamnya mencengkeram lenganku, aku membuka mulut, air mendesak masuk, memotong pikiran, suara, dan napas. Tubuhku menahan, cakar-cakar itu menghilang.

Reruntuhan , rumput laut, serta air menerpaku. Samar-samar aku merasakan dilempar di dalam air, begitu cepat sehingga air terasa membakar bagian dalam mataku.

Ada kepalan tangan yang menghantam perutku dan aku memuntahkan air ke ombak. Aku menegak udara, mengerjap-ngerjap memandang langit pagi yang bersemu ungu dan berona merah muda.

Tak jauh dariku terdengar gerutu dan tarikan napas. Aku menginjak-injak air selagi berputar di teluk dan melihata Krystal juga muntah—tetapi masih hidup.

Dari ombak di belakang kami, rambut hitam pekat menempel pada kepala aneh serupa helm. Siluman-siluman air melayang, menatap dengan kepala besar nan gelap.

Matahari terbit di belakang mereka—kota yang mengelilingi kami mulai terbangun.

Salah satunya yang berada di tengah berkata, "Utang saudari kami sudah lunas." Lalu, mereka pergi begitu saja.

Krystal sudah berenang ke tepi tanah daratan di kejauhan.

Sambil berdoa mereka tidak kembali dan menjadikan kami hidangan, aku bergegas mengejarnya, berusaha menjaga agar gerakanku tetap kecil-kecil demi menghindari deteksi.

Kami berdua sampai di teluk kecil yang sunyi dan berpasir, kemudian pingsan.

••••

Sebuah bayangan menghalangi matahari, dan sepatu bot menusuk-nusuk betisku. "Apa yang kalian berdua lakukan?" tanya Sehun, masih memakai baju tempur hitam.

Aku membuka mata dan menemukan Krystal yang menopang tubuh pada siku tangannya. "Sial, di mana kau tadi?" tuntutnya.

"Kalian berdua menyalakan semua pemicu yang ada di sana. Aku sedang memburu penjaga-penjaga yang hendak menyalakan alarm." Tenggorokanku serasa hancur—dan pasir menggelitik pipiku, kulit tanganku. "Aku kira kau sudah mengatasinya," katanya kepada Krystal.

Krystal mendesis, "Tempat itu, Buku terkutuk itu, nyaris memadamkan kekuatanku. Kami hampir tenggelam."

Sehun menatapku dengan tajam. "Aku tidak merasakanmu melalui ikatan itu."

"Mungkin dipadamkan juga, bodoh," bentak Krystal.

Matanya mengedip ke arahku. "Kau mendapatkannya?"

Sama sekali tidak peduli kami separuh tenggelam dan sudah hampir mati. Kusentuh jaketku dan logam berat yang menonjol di baliknya.

"Bagus," kata Sehun dengan nada terburu-buru, lalu kulihat apa yang ada di belakangnya.

Memang benar, istana di seberang teluk sana, orang-orang hilir mudik.

"Ada beberapa penjaga yang tidak tertangkap," gerutunya, menyambar lengan kami berdua, dan kami pun menghilang.

••••

Angin gelap berderu dan dingin, dan aku nyaris tidak cukup kuat untuk berpegangan padanya.

Kekuatanku habis sama sekali, begitu juga dengan Krystal. Ketika kami mendarat di ruang depan rumah bandar, kami berdua ambruk di lantai kayu, mencipratkan pasir dan air ke karpet.

Kris berteriak dari ruang makan di belakang kami, "Apa-apaan ini?"

Aku mendongak ke arah Sehun sambil memelotot, dia hanya berjalan ke meja sarapan. "Aku juga menunggu penjelasan," katanya ringan kepada Kris, Suho, dan Yuri yang terbelalak.

Aku menoleh ke arah Krystal yang masih mendesis di lantai. Matanya yang berbingkai merah menyipit. "Bagaimana bisa?"

"Saat acara Upeti, perwakilan siluman air berkata mereka tidak punya emas, tidak punya makanan untuk membayar. Mereka kelaparan."

Setiap kata terasa menyakitkan, dan kupikir aku akan muntah lagi. Dia layak mendapatkannya, kalau aku memuntahi karpetnya. Meski mungkin dia akan memotong gajiku.

"Jadi, aku berikan perhiasanku supaya dia bisa membayar tagihannya. Dia bersumpah bahwa dia dan saudari-saudarinya tidak akan melupakan kebaikan itu."

"Tolonglah jelaskan, ada apa?" seru Yuri dari ruangan di belakang.

Kami tetap berada di lantai saat Krystal mulai tertawa tanpa suara, tubuh kecilnya bergoyang.

"Kenapa?" tuntutku.

"Hanya makhluk abadi dengan hati fana yang mau memberikan uang kepada makhluk buas mengerikan itu. Sangat…." Krystal tertawa lagi, rambut gelapnya lengket berlumur pasir dan rumput laut.

Untuk sesaat, dia bahkan kelihatan seperti manusia. "Nasib baik apa pun yang kaujalani... bersyukurlah kepada Sang Kaldron untuk itu."

Yang lain memandangi kami, tetapi aku merasakan tawa lirih keluar dari mulutku. Aku terbahak, seserak dan sekasar rasa di paru-paruku. Namun, tawa itu nyata, mungkin mendekati histeris—serta rasa lega yang amat besar.

Kami saling bertatap, kemudian tertawa lagi.

"Teman-teman," ujar Sehun lembut—perintah terselubung.

Aku mengerang sambil berdiri, pasir berjatuhan ke mana-mana, lalu kuulurkan tanganku pada Krystal untuk bangkit. Genggamannya erat, tetapi mata peraknya lembut saat meremas tanganku sebelum dia menjentikkan jari-jarinya.

Seketika kami berdua bersih dan hangat, pakaian kami mengering. Kecuali kotak basah di bagian dadaku—tempat kotak itu menunggu.

Wajah teman-temanku serius saat aku mendekat dan merogoh saku. Logam itu menggigit jari-jariku, rasanya membakar karena teralu dingin. Aku menjatuhkannya di atas meja.

Buku itu mendentum, dan mereka semua mundur, mengumpat.

Sehun menekuk jarinya ke arahku. "Satu tugas lagi, Kai. Tolong buka."

Lututku lemas—kepala dan mulutku kering hingga ke tulang-tulangnya dan penuh garam dan pasir, tetapi... aku ingin memuntahkan nya.

Aku duduk di kursi, menarik Buku penuh kebencian itu kepadaku, dan meletakkan tangan di atasnya.

_**Halo, pembohong,**_ sapanya.

"Halo," ujarku pelan.

_**Maukah kau membacaku?**_

"Tidak."

Yang lain tidak mengucapkan sepatah kata pun—meski aku merasakan kebingungan mereka memancar di seluruh ruangan. Hanya Sehun dan Krystal yang memandangku dengan saksama.

_Buka_, kataku tanpa bersuara.

_**Katakan tolong**_.

"Tolong."

Kotak itu—Buku itu—terdiam. Kemudian dia berkata, _**Yang datang yang dipanggil. **_

"Buka," ujarku geram.

_**Tidak dibuat dan Buatan; Buatan dan Tidak Dibuat—begitulah siklusnya. Yang datang yang dipanggil. **_

Aku menekankan tanganku lebih kuat, begitu lelah sehingga aku tidak peduli dengan pikiran-pikiran yang tumpah berjatuhan, serpihan dan potongan yang menjadi bagian dan bukan bagian diriku: panas dan air dan es dan cahaya dan bayangan.

_**Pematah Kutukan**_, panggilnya kepadaku, lalu kotak itu terbuka.

Aku terduduk lemas kembali, mensyukuri api yang bergolak di perapian di dekatku.

Mata cokelat Kris menggelap. "Aku tidak mau lagi mendengar suara itu."

"Yah, kau akan mendengarnya lagi," kata Sehun blak-blakan, sambil mengangkat tutup kotak. "Karena kau ikut dengan kami untuk menemui ratu-ratu fana segera setelah mereka bersedia datang."

Aku terlalu lelah untuk memikirkan itu—tentang apa yang masih harus kami lakukan. Aku mengintip ke dalam kontak.

Di dalamnya bukan lembaran-lembaran kertas bersampul kulit. Benda itu berupa kepingan-kepingan logam yang diikat tiga cincin emas, perak dan tembaga, masing-masing kata diukir dengan kerapihan yang akurat, dengan huruf-huruf yang tak kukenali. Ya, ternyata pelajaran membacaku memang tidak ada gunanya.

Sehun membiarkannya tetap berada di dalam kotak itu sementara kami semua mengintip ke dalam—kemudian tersentak mundur.

Hanya Krystal yang tetap menatapnya. Darah sudah surut sama sekali dari wajahnya.

"Bahasa apa itu?" tanya Yuri.

Kurasa tangan Krystal tampak gemetar, tetapi dijejalkannya buku itu ke dalam sakunya. "Bukan bahasa dunia ini."

Hanya Sehun yang tidak heran dengan ekspresi syok di wajah Krystal. Seakan-akan dia sudah menduga bahasa seperti apa yang ada di dalamnya. Mengapa dia memilih Krystal untuk ikut dalam perburuan ini.

"Jadi, bahasa apa?" tanya Suho.

Dia terus-terusan menatap Buku Napas—seolah-olah buku itu hantu, seolah buku itu adalah keajaiban—lalu berkata, "Ini Leshon Hakodesh. Bahasa Suci."

Mata peraknya beralih menatap Sehun, dan kusadari dia pun akhirnya mengerti mengapa dia ikut pergi.

Sehun berkata, "Kudengar legenda yang mengatakan bahwa Buku Napas ditulis dalam bahasa makhluk-makhluk sakti yang takut akan kekuatan Sang Kaldron dan membuat Buku ini untuk melawannya. Makhluk-makhluk sakti yang dulu ada di sini... kemudian musnah. Kau satu-satunya yang bisa memecahkan kodenya."

Yuri-lah yang memberi peringatan, "Jangan bermain-main seperti itu, Sehun."

Dia menggeleng. "Bukan permainan. Aku tidak tahu pasti apakah Krystal bisa membacanya—dan ternyata kita beruntung."

Lubang hidung Krystal mengembang pelan. Untuk sejenak, aku menebak-nebak apakah dia akan mencekik Sehun karena tidak memberitahukan dugaannya, bahwa Buku itu mungkin memang lebih dari sekadar kunci penyelamat bagi kami.

Sehun tersenyum kepadanya seolah-olah mengatakan dia bersedia membiarkan Krystal mencoba. Bahkan Kris pun menyelipkan tangannya ke pisau tarung.

Sehun berkata, "Aku juga menduga, bahwa Buku ini mungkin berisi mantra untuk membebaskanmu—dan mengirim mu pulang. Jika memang benar ditulis oleh mereka."

Jakun Krystal naik turun—sekilas.

Kris mengumpat, "Sialan."

Sehun melanjutkan, "Aku tidak memberitahumu tentang dugaanku, karena aku tidak mau kau terlalu banyak berharap. Tetapi jika legenda tentang bahasa itu memang benar... mungkin kau akan bisa menemukan apa yang selama ini kau cari, Krystal."

"Aku butuh separuh bagian lainnya sebelum mulai memecahkan kode itu." Suaranya parau.

"Semoga permohonan kita kepada ratu fana akan segera dijawab," katanya, memandangi pasir dan air yang mengotori ruang depan sambil berkerut kening. "Dan semoga aksi berikutnya lebih lancar dari yang ini."

Mulut Krystal merapat, tetapi sorot matanya terang benderang. "Terima kasih."

Sepuluh ribu tahun terasingkan—sendirian.

Yuri mendesah keras, dramatis, sudah pasti demi memecah keheningan yang berat—lalu mengeluh ingin tahu cerita lengkap tentang apa yang terjadi.

Suho berkata, "Kalaupun buku itu bisa memadamkan kekuatan Sang Kaldron... masih ada Max yang harus kita hadapi."

Kami semua menatapnya. "Itu yang tidak cocok," jelas Suho, sambil mengetuk-ngetukkan jarinya yang rusak ke meja.

"Kenapa harus menghidupkannya kembali? Dan bagaimana sang raja mau mengikatnya? Apa yang akan digunakan raja untuk membuat Max tetap setia kepadanya?"

"Aku sudah memikirkan itu," ujar Sehun, sambil duduk di kursi yang berseberangan denganku, tepat di antara dua saudaranya. Tentu saja dia sudah memikirkannya.

Sehun mengangkat bahu. "Max sangat... obsesif dalam mengejar sesuatu. Dia mati sebelum banyak hal tercapai."

Wajah Yuri memucat sedikit. "Jika dia menduga Seohyun masih hidup—"

"Kemungkinan Max memang yakin Seohyun sudah mati," kata Sehun. "Dan siapa lagi yang bisa membangkitkan kembali mantan kekasihnya kalau bukan raja yang memiliki Kaldron yang bisa menghidupkan orang mati?"

"Apakah Max mau bersekutu dengan Hybern hanya karena dia mengira Seohyun sudah mati dan menginginkan dia kembali?" tanya Kris, menopangkan tangannya di meja.

"Dia akan melakukannya demi membalas dendam kepada Yunho karena telah mencuri hati Seohyun," ujar Sehun.

Dia menggeleng. "Kita bicarakan lagi nanti."

Dalam hati, aku mengingatkan diriku untuk menanyakan tentang orang-orang ini kepadanya nanti, ada cerita apa tentang mereka—bertanya kepada Sehun mengapa saat di Kaki Gunung dia tidak pernah memberi kesan bahwa dia mengenal laki-laki pemilik mata di dalam cincin Victoria.

Setelah aku mandi.

Setelah aku tidur.

Mereka semua sekarang memandangku dan Krystal lagi—masih menunggu ceritanya. Sambil membersihkan serpihan pasir dari bajuku, aku membiarkan Krystal yang menceritakan kisahnya, tiap kata berikutnya lebih sulit dipercaya dibandingkan sebelumnya.

Di seberang meja, kuangkat tatapanku dari pakaianku dan menemukan mata Sehun yang sudah tertuju ke arahku. Kumiringkan kepalaku sedikit, dan kubuka dinding pertahanan ku cukup lama untuk berkata melalui ikatan itu:

_Untuk mimpi-mimpi yang terkabul._

Sekejap kemudian, sentuhan sensual membelai sepanjang dinding pertahananku—permintaan yang sopan. Aku membiarkannya lepas, membiarkan dia masuk, dan suaranya memenuhi kepalaku.

_Untuk pemuda pemburu yang mengulurkan tangan bagi mereka yang kurang beruntung—dan siluman-siluman air yang berenang amat sangat cepat._

•

•

•


	38. Chapter 38

A COURT OF MIST AND FURY(REMAKE HUNKAI)

By : Sarah J. Maas

•

•

•

•

Bab 38

Krystal membawa Buku itu ke tempat tinggalnya, sehingga hanya ada kami berlima saat makan. Sementara Sehun bercerita tentang kunjungan kami ke Negeri Musim Panas, aku menyempatkan diri untuk sarapan sebelum kelelehan karena bergadang semalaman, membuka pintu-pintu itu, dan nyaris mati menghantamku.

Saat aku bangun, rumah sudah kosong, sinar matahari sore hangat dan panas. Cuaca begitu hangat dan cantik tak seperti biasanya, maka aku turun membawa sebuah buku ke taman kecil di belakang.

Matahari akhirnya bergeser, membuat taman gelap hingga kembali dingin membeku. Belum rela melepas matahari, aku melangkah menuju patio di atap lantai tiga untuk menyaksikannya terbenam.

Tentu saja—tentu saja—Sehun sudah duduk malas di salah satu kursi besi putih, satu tangan menggantung di belakang dan satu tangan lagi memegang gelas minuman, botol kristal yang penuh dengan minuman itu ditaruh di atas meja di hadapannya.

Sayap-sayapnya jatuh lemas di belakangnya hingga ke lantai keramik, dan aku bertanya-tanya apakah dia juga sedang menikmati cuaca hangat yang langka ini saat aku mendeham.

"Aku tahu kau di sana," katanya tanpa memalingkan muka dari pemandangan Sidra dan lautan emas kemerahan di kejauhan.

Aku cemberut. "Kalau kau mau sendirian, aku pergi saja."

Dia menyentakkan dagunya ke kursi kosong di meja besi. Bukan ajakan yang menyenangkan, tetapi... aku duduk.

Ada kotak kayu di samping botol minuman—dan aku mungkin mengira itu berisi sesuatu untuk ditambahkan ke apa pun yang diminumnya jika aku tidak melihat hiasan pisau pada tutup mutiaranya.

Jika saja aku tidak yakin sekali mencium bau laut dan panas dan tanah khas Jin. "Apa itu?"

Sehun menghabiskan minumannya, mengangkat satu tangan—botol minuman itu melayang ke arahnya seperti ditiup angin—lalu menuangkan minuman setinggi buku jari untuknya sendiri sebelum dia berbicara.

"Aku mempertimbangkannya cukup lama, asal kau tahu," katanya, sambil memandang kotanya.

"Apakah sebaiknya aku meminta Buku itu secara langsung kepada Jin. Tetapi kupikir bahwa dia pasti akan menolak, lalu memberikan Informasi itu bagi siapa yang paling menginginkannya. Kupikir jika dia mengatakan ya, akhirnya akan terlalu banyak orang yang tahu tentang rencana kita dan berpotensi menyebabkan informasi itu bocor. Dan pada akhirnya, aku memerlukan alasan mengapa misi ini harus tetap dirahasiakan selama mungkin."

Dia menenggak minuman lagi, dan menarik tangannya ke rambut hitam birunya. "Aku tidak suka mencuri darinya. Aku tidak suka menyakiti para pengawalnya. Aku tidak suka menghilang tanpa pamit, ketika terlepas dari ambisi atau bukan, dia sungguh menginginkan aliansi."

" Bahkan mungkin persahabatan. Tidak ada Tuan Agung lain yang mau repot-repot—atau berani—seperti itu. Tetapi menurutku, Jin ingin menjadi temanku."

Aku menatapnya dan kotak itu bergantian, lalu mengulang, "Apa itu?"

"Bukalah."

Dengan ragu kuangkat penutupnya.

Di dalamnya, terbaring di atas bantalan beledu putih, tiga batu delima gemerlapan, masing-masing seukuran telur ayam. Masing-masing begitu jernih dan berwarna terang Sehingga tampak terbuat dari—

"Batu delima darah," katanya.

Aku menarik jariku yang sebelumnya mendekati batu itu.

"Di Negeri Musim Panas, saat terjadi penghinaan besar-besaran, mereka mengirimkan batu delima darah kepada si pelaku. Pernyataan resmi bahwa ada harga untuk kepala mereka—bahwa mulai sekarang mereka diburu, dan akan segera mati. Kotak ini sampai di Kerajaan Mimpi Buruk satu jam yang lalu."

"Kurasa namaku ada di salah satu batu ini. Dan namamu. Dan Krystal." Tutup kotak itu terbanting ditiup angin gelap. "Aku membuat kesalahan," katanya.

Aku membuka mulut, tetapi dia terus bicara.

"Seharusnya kuhapus ingatan pengawal-pengawalnya dan membiarkan mereka melanjutkan tugas. Alih-alih, aku menghajar mereka. Sudah lama aku tidak melakukan pertahanan... secara fisik seperti itu, dan aku begitu fokus pada pelatihan Illyrian sehingga aku lupa bahwa aku memiliki persediaan senjata lain. Mereka mungkin sadar dan langsung melapor kepada Jin. Dia pasti akan segera menyadari Buku itu hilang."

"Kita bisa mengaku tidak mencurinya dan membuat seolah-olah itu suatu kebetulan."

Dia menghabiskan minumannya. "Aku membuat kesalahan."

"Dunia tidak berakhir kalau kau sesekali melakukan kesalahan."

"Kau baru diberi tahu bahwa kau sekarang menjadi musuh masyarakat nomor satu di Negeri Musim Panas, tetapi kau tidak merasa itu masalah?"

"Tidak. Tetapi aku tidak menyalahkanmu."

Dia menghela napas, memandang kotanya sementara hangat cuaca mulai mengalah kepada sengitnya musim dingin lagi. Tidak masalah baginya.

"Mungkin kau bisa mengembalikan Buku itu setelah kita menetralkan Sang Kaldron—meminta maaf."

Sehun mendengus. "Tidak. Krystal akan menahan Buku itu selama yang diperlukannya."

"Lalu, mencari cara untuk menebusnya. Karena jelas, kau ingin menjadi temannya seperti juga dia ingin menjadi temanmu. Kau tidak akan terlalu kesal kalau kau berada di posisinya."

"Aku tidak kesal. Aku dongkol."

"Semantik."

Dia tersenyum separuh. "Pertikaian seperti yang baru kita mulai ini bisa berlangsung selama berabad-abad—milenia. Tetapi jika dengan begitu bisa menghentikan perang, membantu Krystal... aku akan membayarnya."

Kusadari, dia bersedia membayar dengan semua yang dimilikinya. Suatu kebahagiaan tersendiri baginya bila bisa diandalkan orang lain.

"Apakah yang lain tahu—tentang batu delima darah itu?"

"Suho yang membawakannya untukku. Aku sedang memikirkan cara untuk memberi tahu Krystal."

"Kenapa?"

Kegelapan memenuhi matanya yang cemerlang. "Karena dia akan pergi ke Adriata dan melenyapkan kota itu dari peta."

Aku bergidik.

"Tepat sekali," katanya.

Aku melepas pandanganku ke Velaris bersamanya, mendengarkan suara hari yang mulai berbenah untuk pergi dan malam yang menyibak. Adriata terasa sederhana dibandingkan ini.

"Aku mengerti," ujarku, sambil menggosok-gosokkan tanganku yang mulai dingin. "Aku mengerti kenapa kau melakukan yang harus kau lakukan demi melindungi kota ini."

Membayangkan kerusakan yang dialami Adriata terjadi di Velaris membuat darahku dingin. Tatapannya beralih kepadaku, waspada dan bosan. Aku menelan ludah. "Dan aku mengerti kenapa kau rela melakukan apa pun untuk menjaganya tetap aman sampai kapan pun."

"Maksudmu apa?"

Kusadari ini hari yang buruk—ini adalah hari yang buruk untuknya. Aku tidak memberengut mendengar nada sengit dalam ucapannya.

"Lakukan perang ini, Sehun, kemudian baru pikirkan tentang Jin dan batu delima darah itu. Padamkan kekuatan Kaldron itu, cegah sang raja agar tidak bisa menghancurkan tembok dan memperbudak dunia Manusia lagi. Setelah itu, kita akan mencari jalan keluar untuk masalah lainnya."

"Kau kedengarannya seperti ingin tinggal di sini cukup lama." Pertanyaan blak-blakan yang tajam.

"Aku bisa mencari tempat tinggal sendiri, kalau itu maksudmu. Mungkin aku akan menggunakan bayaran yang banyak sekali itu untuk mencari sesuatu yang mewah untuk diriku sendiri."

Ayolah, mengediplah kepadaku. Bermainlah denganku.

Dia hanya berkata, "Simpan saja uang bayaranmu. Namamu sudah dimasukkan ke daftar tanggungan rumah tanggaku. Beli apa pun yang kau mau. Beli rumah sialan untukmu sendiri kalau mau."

Aku menggertakkan gigi. Mungkin karena panik atau putus asa, aku berkata dengan manis, "Aku lihat toko cantik di seberang Sidra dua hari yang lalu. Toko itu menjual barang-barang yang kelihatannya macam-macam benda kecil berenda. Apakah aku boleh membelinya atas namamu juga, atau itu harus kubayar dengan uangku sendiri?"

Mata ungunya sekali lagi beralih ke arahku. "Aku sedang tidak ingin bercanda."

Tidak ada humor, tidak ada kenakalan. Aku bisa saja menghangatkan diriku di depan perapian di dalam, tetapi...

Dulu dia tetap menemaniku dan berjuang untukku.

Minggu demi minggu, dia berjuang demi diriku, bahkan pada saat aku tidak bereaksi, bahkan ketika aku nyaris tidak bisa bicara ataupun peduli dengan hidup atau mati atau makan atau kelaparan. Aku tidak bisa meninggalkannya dalam kegelapan pikirannya sendirian, bersama rasa bersalahnya. Dia sudah mengatasi itu semua sendirian cukup lama.

Maka kubalas tatapannya. "Aku tidak tahu orang Illyrian begitu murung saat mabuk."

"Aku tidak mabuk—aku hanya minum-minum," katanya, sedikit geram.

"Sekali lagi, semantik." Aku bersandar ke kursi, berharap tadi sempat membawa mantel. "Mungkin kau seharusnya tidur dengan Hani agar kalian berdua bisa sedih dan kesepian bersama."

"Jadi, kau berhak mengalami hari buruk sesering yang kau mau, tetapi aku tidak berhak mendapat beberapa jam saja?"

"Oh, bermurung saja selama yang kau mau. Aku tadinya mau mengajakmu belanja di toko pakaian dalam berenda yang kubilang tadi, tetapi... duduk saja di sini selamanya, kalau memang harus begitu."

Dia tidak merespons.

Aku melanjutkan, "Mungkin aku akan mengirimkan beberapa potong untuk Jin—beserta tawaran untuk memakai dalaman itu di depannya supaya dia mau memaafkan kita. Mungkin dia akan menerima kembali batu-batu delima darah itu."

Ujung bibirnya hampir menyungging. "Dia akan menganggap itu ejekan."

"Hanya dengan beberapa kali tersenyum kepadanya saja, dia memberiku harta peninggalan keluarganya. Aku bertaruh dia akan memberiku kunci masuk ke wilayahnya jika aku datang mengenakan pakaian dalaman itu."

"Kau merasa hebat sekali."

"Kenapa tidak? Kau sendiri sepertinya kesulitan untuk tidak memandangiku siang dan malam."

Itu dia—setitik kebenaran dan pertanyaan.

"Apakah aku harus menyangkal," katanya dengan malas, tetapi ada sesuatu yang tercetus di matanya, "bahwa menurutku kau menarik?"

"Kau tidak pernah bilang begitu."

"Aku sudah mengatakannya berkali-kali, dan cukup sering, betapa tertariknya aku."

Aku mengangkat bahu, sambil mengingat-ingat kembali momen-momen itu—saat aku menganggap itu semua sekadar pujian yang menggoda, tidak lebih. "Yah, mungkin lain kali kau harus melakukannya dengan lebih baik."

Sinar di matanya berubah menjadi sesuatu yang buas. Ada getaran yang menjalar dalam diriku saat dia menopangkan tangannya yang kuat di meja dan berkata merayu, "Apakah itu tantangan, Kai?"

Aku membalas tatapan buasnya—tatapan pria paling kuat di Prythian. "Tantangan bukan, ya?"

Pupilnya membesar. Hilang sudah kesedihan yang Dipendamnya, rasa bersalah yang mengurungnya. Hanya fokus mematikan itu padaku. Pada bibirku. Pada leherku yang bergerak sementara aku berusaha mengatur napas.

Dia berkata, pelan dan lembut, "Bagaimana kalau kita pergi ke toko itu sekarang, Kai, supaya kau bisa mencoba barang-barang kecil berenda itu—supaya aku bisa memilihkan mana yang akan dikirim untuk Jin."

Jari-jari kakiku menekuk di balik sandal bulu. Kami Berjalan di jalur yang sangat berbahaya. Angin malam dingin mengacaukan rambut kami.

Pandangan Sehun beralih ke langit seketika—lalu sekejap kemudian Suho melesat dari balik awan seperti tombak kegelapan.

Aku tidak tahu pasti apakah seharusnya merasa lega atau tidak, tetapi aku pergi sebelum Suho sempat mendarat, memberikan privasi untuk Tuan Agung dan ahli mata-matanya.

Segera setelah aku memasuki kegelapan lorong tangga, panas menjalari tubuhku, menyisakan rasa dingin memuakkan di perut. Ada saatnya kami saling menggoda, lalu ada... ini.

Aku dulu memang mencintai Chanyeol. Sangat mencintainya sampai tak keberatan menghancurkan diriku sendiri untuk itu—untuk dia. Kemudian, semua terjadi, dan sekarang aku di sini, dan... dan aku mungkin juga mau pergi ke toko cantik itu bersama Sehun.

Aku hampir bisa membayangkan apa yang mungkin terjadi: _Para pelayan di toko itu bersikap sopan—sedikit gugup—dan memberi kami privasi ketika Sehun duduk di belakang toko sementara aku di dalam bilik yang tertutup tirai, mencoba setelan pakaian dalam berenda merah yang sudah kupandangi tiga kali._

_Ketika aku keluar, mengerahkan keberanian lebih dari yang sesungguhnya kurasakan, Sehun menatapku dari atas ke bawah. Dua kali. Lalu, dia terus menatapku selagi dia memberi tahu para pelayan bahwa toko ditutup dan mereka semua diminta kembali esok harinya, dan kami akan meninggalkan bayarannya di konter._

_Aku berdiri di sana, hanya memakai potongan-potongan renda merah, sementara kami mendengarkan suara-suara mereka menutup toko dengan pelan dan cepat, lalu pergi. _

_Dia terus menatapku sementara itu—menatap dadaku yang tampak dari balik renda; bidang perutku yang sekarang terlihat rata dan kencang. Lekuk pinggul dan pahaku. Kemudian tatapannya kembali ke mataku lagi, lalu dia menekuk jarinya sambil berbisik, "Sini."_

_Aku berjalan menghampirinya, menyadari tiap langkahku, ketika akhirnya aku berhenti persis di depan tempatnya duduk._

_Tangannya mulai bergeser ke pinggangku, tangannya yang kasar menggores kulitku. Kemudian, dia menarikku lebih dekat sebelum menyapukan ciuman di perutku._

Aku mengumpat saat menabrak tiang di tangga bawah. Aku mengerjap-ngerjap selagi dunia kembali dan aku sadar...

Aku memelototi tato mata di tanganku dan memaki sengit dalam ikatan itu, "Berengsek."

Di belakang pikiranku, suara sensual seorang laki-laki tergelak dengan tawa malam. Wajahku serasa terbakar, mengutuknya karena menyelipkan gambaran-gambaran ke balik dinding pertahanan mentalku. Aku membangun dinding itu kembali sembari memasuki kamar untuk mandi.

•••••

Malam harinya, aku makan bersama Yuri di depan perapian yang menyala di ruang makan rumah bandar. Sehun dan yang lainnya pergi entah ke mana. Ketika Yuri akhirnya bertanya kenapa aku memberengut setiap kali nama Sehun disebut, aku bercerita tentang penglihatan yang dikirimkannya ke dalam pikiranku.

Dia tertawa sampai anggur keluar dari hidungnya, dan ketika aku memberengut kepadanya, dia bilang aku seharusnya bangga. Kalau Sehun sudah muram, tidak ada keajaiban apa pun yang bisa dengan cepat mengalihkannya dari kesedihan.

Aku berusaha mengabaikan secercah kemenangan yang kurasakan—saat aku naik ke tempat tidur sekalipun. Aku baru mulai tertidur pukul 2 pagi lebih sedikit berkat mengobrol dengan Yuri di sofa ruang tengah selama berjam-jam tentang tempat-tempat terhebat dan terburuk yang pernah dilihatnya, sebelum rumah itu menggeram. Seolah-olah kayunya dibengkokkan, rumah itu mulai mengerang dan bergetar—lampu-lampu kaca patri di kamarku berdenting.

Aku melonjak bangun, menengok jendela yang terbuka. Langit cerah, tidak ada—

Tidak ada apa pun selain kegelapan yang mengalir ke dalam kamarku dari lorong di luar kamar.

Aku mengenal kegelapan itu. Benih dari kegelapan itu hidup di dalam diriku. Kegelapan itu mengalir deras dari celah pintu seperti banjir. Rumah itu bergetar lagi.

Aku melompat dari tempat tidur, cepat-cepat membuka pintu, kemudian kegelapan menyapuku dalam angin bayangan, penuh bintang-bintang dan sayap-sayap mengepak dan—kepedihan.

Begitu banyak kepedihan, dan keputusasaan, dan rasa bersalah, dan ketakutan.

Aku berlari di lorong, buta sama sekali dalam kegelapan yang tak bisa ditembus. Namun, ada benang di antara kami, dan aku menelusurinya—ke tempat yang kutahu adalah kamarnya. Kucari-cari gagang pintunya, kemudian—

Makin banyak malam dan bintang-bintang dan angin yang mengalir, rambutku beterbangan, lalu kututupi wajahku dengan tangan sambil melangkah kecil-kecil ke dalam kamar.

"Sehun."

Tidak ada jawaban. Meski begitu, aku bisa merasakan dia ada di sana—merasakannya dari tali di antara kami. Aku mengikutinya sampai tulang keringku menabrak sesuatu yang pastilah tempat tidurnya.

"Sehun," ujarku di antara angin dan gelap. Rumah bergetar, lantai kayunya berkeretak di bawah kakiku. Aku meraba-raba kasurnya, merasakan seprai dan selimut dan terus.

Kemudian, aku meraba tubuh laki-laki yang keras dan kencang, tetapi tempat tidur itu besar sekali, dan aku tidak bisa meraihnya. "Sehun!"

Kegelapan terus berputar-putar, awal dan akhir dunia.

Aku naik ke tempat tidur, menggapai-gapainya, merasakan sesuatu yang terasa seperti lengannya, lalu perutnya, lalu pundaknya. Kulitnya sedingin es saat aku memegang pundaknya erat-erat dan meneriakkan namanya.

Tidak ada respons, lalu tanganku bergeser ke lehernya, mulutnya—memastikan dia masih bernapas, bahwa ini bukan karena kekuatannya yang sedang pergi meninggalkannya.

Napas dingin menusuk telapak tanganku. Aku mengambil posisi di depannya, berlutut, membidik tanpa melihat, dan menamparnya. Telapak tanganku perih.

Dia masih tidak bergerak. Aku memukulnya lagi, menarik ikatan di antara kami, meneriakkan namanya ke sana seolah-olah itu sebuah terowongan, menggedor-gedor dinding hitam kokoh di da lam pikirannya, meneriakinya keras-keras.

Ada retakan dalam kegelapan.

Tangannya menyergapku, membalikkan tubuhku, mengunci dengan cakap ke tempat tidur, tangan bercakar menekan kerongkonganku.

Aku diam terpaku. "Sehun," bisikku. _Sehun_, ujarku melalui ikatan itu, menyentuh dinding pertahanan dalam dirinya dengan tanganku.

Kegelapan bergetar.

Kulancarkan kekuatanku—hitam pada hitam, menenangkan kegelapannya, lapisannya yang kasar, menenangkan nya, melembutkannya. Kegelapanku menyanyikan ninabobo, lagu yang disenandungkan pengasuhku ketika Ibu menaruhku dalam gendongannya supaya bisa kembali menghadiri pesta-pesta.

"Hanya mimpi," kataku. Tangannya dingin sekali. "Hanya mimpi."

Lagi-lagi kegelapan terhenti. Aku mengirimkan selubung malam untuk menyeka selubung gelapnya, menyapukan tanganku yang berbintang-bintang di sana.

Dalam sekejap, gelap yang pekat lumayan mereda sehingga aku bisa melihat wajahnya di atasku: tegang, bibir pucat, mata ungunya terbelalak—memeriksa.

"KaI," ujarku. "Ini aku—Kai." Napasnya tersengal, tak beraturan. Kugenggam pergelangan tangan yang memegangi leherku. "Kau bermimpi."

Kulancarkan kegelapan dalam diriku untuk menirukannya, bernyanyi untuk menidurkan ketakutan yang meronta itu, mengelus dinding hitam dalam pikirannya, lembut dan halus...

Seperti salju yang berjatuhan dari pohon, kegelapannya pun runtuh, membawa serta kegelapanku.

Cahaya bulan menembus masuk—juga suara-suara dari kota.

Kamarnya mirip dengan kamarku, tempat tidurnya dibuat sangat besar tentunya demi memberi ruang untuk sayapnya, tetapi semuanya berselera tinggi, lebih mengutamakan kenyamanan.

Dia telanjang di atas tubuhku—telanjang sama sekali.

Aku tidak berani melihat ke bawah tato di dadanya.

"Kai," katanya, suaranya serak. Seolah-olah habis berteriak.

"Ya," sahutku. Dia mengamati wajahku—tangan bercakarnya di leherku, lalu cepat-cepat melepaskannya.

Aku terbaring di sana, menatap ke atas di mana dia kini berlutut di tempat tidur, menggosok-gosok wajah dengan tangannya. Mataku yang berkhianat berani melihat lebih bawah dari dadanya—tetapi perhatianku tersita pada tato kembar di masing-masih lututnya; gunung tinggi yang dimahkotai tiga bintang. Indah, tetapi brutal.

"Kau tadi mimpi buruk," kataku, sambil beranjak duduk.

Aku melirik tanganku—menuntutnya untuk menghilangkan bayangan gelap. Dia menurut. Dengan mudah kuusir gelap itu lagi.

Namun, tangannya masih mengeluarkan cakar hitam panjang—dan ujung kakinya... juga mengeluarkan cakar. Sayapnya terbuka, jatuh lemas di punggung. Aku bertanya-tanya sudah sedekat apa dia dengan perubahan wujudnya menjadi monster yang dia benci.

Dia menurunkan tangannya, cakar-cakar melesak ke dalam jari-jarinya. "Maaf."

"Itu sebabnya kau tinggal di sini, bukan di Rumah Angin. Kau tidak ingin yang lain tahu."

"Biasanya aku tahan supaya tidak keluar dari kamar. Maaf sudah membangunkanmu."

Aku mengepalkan tangan di pangkuanku, menahan diri untuk tidak menyentuhnya. "Seberapa sering ini terjadi?"

Mata ungu Sehun bertemu dengan mataku, dan aku tahu jawabannya sebelum dia mengatakannya, "Sesering yang terjadi padamu."

Aku menelan ludah. "Kau mimpi apa tadi?"

Dia menggeleng, melihat ke luar jendela, salju bertaburan di atap-atap rumah. "Ada ingatan-ingatan kejadian di Kaki Gunung yang lebih baik tidak diceritakan, Kai."

Dia sudah banyak menceritakan hal-hal menakutkan Kepadaku sehingga ingatan-ingatan itu pastilah... lebih mengerikan dari mimpi buruk.

Aku menaruh tanganku di siku tangannya, sementara tubuhnya telanjang. "Kalau kau mau membicarakannya, katakan saja. Aku tidak akan memberi tahu yang lain."

Aku bergeser dari tempat tidur. Dia menyambar tanganku, memeganginya, dan berkata, "Terima kasih."

Kuamati tangannya serta wajahnya yang kusut. Kepedihan dan kelelahan yang bersemayam di sana. Wajah yang tak pernah diperlihatkannya kepada siapa pun. Aku bangkit dan mencium pipinya, kulitnya terasa hangat dan lembut di bibirku.

Mimpinya tidak sempat selesai, tetapi—tetapi betapa banyak malam yang kulalui dengan mendambakan ada yang melakukan hal serupa untukku.

Matanya sedikit melebar saat aku menjauh, dan dia tidak menghalangiku ketika aku turun dari tempat tidur. Aku hampir keluar kamar saat aku menoleh kembali ke arahnya.

Sehun masih berlutut, sayapnya jatuh di tengah seprai putih, kepala tertunduk, tato-tatonya mencolok di kulit putihnya. Pangeran gelap yang tersungkur.

Lukisan itu berkelebat sekilas dalam benakku. Berkelebat—dan tetap di sana, gemerlapan, sebelum akhirnya memudar. Namun, gambaran itu tetap di sana, bersinar redup, dalam lubang di dadaku. Lubang yang perlahan mulai sembuh.

•

•

•

•

•


	39. Chapter 39

A COURT OF MIST AND FURY(REMAKE HUNKAI)

By : Sarah J. Maas

•

•

•

•

Bab 39

"Menurutmu kau bisa memecahkan kodenya setelah kita mendapatkan separuh buku lainnya?" tanyaku kepada Krystal, sambil berdiri di pintu rumah susunnya keesokan sore.

Dia tinggal di lantai teratas pada bangunan tiga tingkat, atap miringnya berujung di jendela besar pada kedua sisi dinding. Satu menghadap ke Sidra; satu lagi menghadap ke pemandangan kota terbingkai pepohonan.

Seluruh rumah susunnya hanya terdiri atas satu ruangan besar: lantai kayu ek yang pudar ditutup karpet-karpet yang sama usangnya, pera bot berserakan di mana-mana dan digeser ke sana kemari sesuai kebutuhan.

Hanya tempat tidurnya, besar dan bertopang tiang kayu raksasa dengan atap kain tipis, tampak permanen menempel di dinding. Tidak ada dapur—hanya meja panjang dan perapian yang menyala panas sampai membuat ruangan ini lumayan gerah.

Serpihan salju yang malam sebelumnya ada sudah hilang terkena matahari musim dingin yang kering sejak tengah pagi. Cuaca cukup dingin, tetapi tidak terlalu membeku sehingga perjalanan kemari terasa menyegarkan.

Sambil duduk di lantai di depan meja pendek yang di atasnya penuh kertas berserakan, Krystal mendongak dari buku logam yang berkilauan. Wajahnya lebih pucat dari biasanya, bibirnya putih.

"Sudah lama aku tidak menggunakan bahasa ini—aku ingin menguasainya kembali sebelum menaklukkan Buku itu. Semoga pada saatnya, ratu-ratu angkuh itu sudah mau memberikan bagian yang mereka simpan."

"Berapa lama waktu yang dibutuhkan untuk mempelajari kembali bahasanya?"

"Memangnya Tuan Kegelapan tidak memberitahumu?"

Dia kembali berkonsentrasi kepada Buku itu. Aku berjalan menghampiri meja panjang dan menaruh bungkusan yang kubawa; beberapa botol darah panas, langsung dari tempat pemotongan hewan. Aku hampir berlari kemari supaya masih hangat saat sampai di sini.

"Tidak," jawabku, sambil mengeluarkan botol-botol itu.

"Dia tidak bilang apa-apa." Sehun sudah pergi sebelum sarapan. Ada pesannya di meja nakasku.

_Terima kasih untuk tadi malam_, hanya itu.

Aku membalasnya, _Apa arti tato bintang dan gunung di lututmu?_

Kertas itu menghilang sesaat kemudian. Ketika kertas itu tak kunjung kembali, aku berganti pakaian dan menyantap sarapan. Aku baru menghabiskan separuh telur dan roti panggangku ketika ada kertas muncul di samping piringku, terlipat rapi.

_Artinya, aku tidak akan tunduk pada siapa pun dan apa pun kecuali takhtaku sendiri._

Aku hanya membalas, _Dramatis sekali._

Melalui ikatan kami, di sisi lain dinding pertahanan mentalku, aku yakin sekali mendengar tawanya.

Sambil tersenyum mengingatnya, aku membuka penutup botol pertama, bau tajam darah itu memenuhi lubang hidungku. Krystal mengendus-endus, kemudian langsung menoleh ke arah botol-botol gelas. "Oh… aku menyukaimu."

"Darah kambing, entah ada bedanya atau tidak. Mau kupanaskan?"

Dia bergegas meninggalkan Buku itu, dan aku hanya menonton sementara dia menggenggam botol dengan kedua tangannya dan menegaknya seperti meminum air. Yah, setidaknya aku tidak usah repot-repot mencari panci di tempat ini.

Krystal menghabiskan separuh botol sekali teguk. Tetesan darah mengalir ke dagunya, dibiarkan menetes ke kemejanya yang tak pernah kulihat sekusut itu. Sambil mendecakkan lidah, ditaruhnya botol itu di meja sambil mendesah panjang. Darah berkilauan di giginya. "Terima kasih."

"Adakah yang paling kau suka?"

Dia mengelap darah di dagunya dengan serbet ketika disadarinya dia sudah membuat kekotoran. "Kambing adalah kesukaanku sejak dulu. Memang menjijikkan."

"Bukan… manusia?"

Dia membuat ekspresi jijik. "Encer, dan sering kali rasanya seperti apa yang terakhir mereka makan. Dan berhubung sebagian besar manusia punya cita rasa buruk, itu terlalu banyak risiko. Aku juga suka domba. Darahnya lebih murni. Lebih kental. Mengingatkanku pada—pada zaman yang lain. Tempat yang lain."

"Menarik," sahutku, dan aku bersungguh-sungguh. Aku bertanya-tanya dunia apa sebenarnya yang dia maksud.

Dia menghabiskan sisanya, wajahnya kembali memancarkan warna, lalu meletakkan botol itu di bak cuci kecil yang menempel ke dinding.

"Kukira kau tinggal di tempat yang lebih... banyak hiasan," ungkapku.

Benar, pakaian-pakaian mewahnya digantung di rak dekat tempat tidur, perhiasan-perhiasannya berserakan di beberapa lemari dan meja. Yang terakhir ini sudah cukup untuk dijadikan tebusan untuk kaisar.

Dia mengangkat bahu, kembali duduk di samping Buku Napas. "Aku sudah pernah mencobanya. Bosan. Dan aku tidak suka punya pelayan. Terlalu usil. Aku sudah pernah tinggal di berbagai istana dan pondok dan di pegunungan juga pantai, tetapi entah kenapa rumah susun di tepi sungai inilah yang paling kusuka."

Dia memandang jendela-jendela sambil mengerutkan kening. "Itu juga berarti aku tidak perlu menjamu tamu ataupun berpesta. Aku benci keduanya."

Aku tertawa kecil. "Kalau begitu, aku akan berkunjung sebentar-sebentar saja."

Dia mendengus geli, menyilangkan kaki di bawah tubuhnya. "Kenapa sebenarnya kau ke sini?"

"Kris bilang kau mengurung diri siang dan malam sejak kita kembali. Kupikir siapa tahu kau lapar. Lagi pula, aku tidak punya kesibukan."

"Kris memang resek."

"Dia peduli terhadapmu. Terhadap kalian semua. Keluarganya hanya kalian." Mereka semua adalah satu-satunya keluarga yang dimiliki masing-masing.

"Ah," katanya, sambil meneliti secarik kertas. Kendati begitu, sepertinya dia kelihatan senang.

Kilauan warna di lantai di dekatnya menarik perhatianku. Dia menjadikannya pemberat kertas.

"Sehun berhasil membujukmu supaya tidak menghancurkan Adriata karena batu delima merah itu?"

Krystal mengalihkan tatapan matanya ke atas, penuh badai dan deru lautan. "Itu yang membujukku untuk tidak menghancurkan Adriata."

Dia menunjuk laci baju. Di atasnya, seuntai kalung permata dan batu delima yang familier terhampar seperti ular. Aku pernah melihatnya—di penyimpanan harta karun Jin.

"Bagaimana—ada apa?"

Krystal tersenyum. "Taehyung mengirimnya untukku. Untuk memperhalus pernyataan Jin tentang pertempuran darah kita."

Aku sudah menyangka batu-batu delima itu hanya pantas dipakai seorang wanita perkasa—dan tidak terpikir ada Wanita yang lebih perkasa dibanding yang ada di hadapanku ini.

"Apakah kau dan Taehyung...?"

"Menarik, tetapi tidak. Si berengsek itu tidak bisa menentukan apakah dia membenciku atau menginginkanku."

"Kenapa tidak bisa dua-duanya?"

Tawa lirih tercetus. "Betul."

•••••

Setelah itu, dimulailah penantian berminggu-minggu lamanya. Menunggu Krystal kembali menguasai bahasa yang tidak digunakan di dunia kami. Menunggu para ratu fana menjawab permohonan kami untuk bertemu.

Suho melanjutkan usahanya untuk menyusup ke Dalam istana-istana itu—tetap tidak ada hasil. Aku banyak mendapatkan informasi dari Yuri, yang selalu tahu kapan Suho kembali ke Rumah Angin, dan selalu punya alasan untuk ada di sana tepat pada saat Suho mendarat.

Dia memberitahuku sebagian hal-hal yang spesifik—juga sedikit tentang bagaimana rasa frustrasi menggerogotinya karena hingga saat ini dia dan para pengintainya belum bisa menyusup ke dalam istana-istana itu. Standar yang dibuat Suho untuk dirinya sendiri agak sadis, kata Yuri.

Membujuk Suho meluangkan waktu sedikit saja untuk melakukan kegiatan yang tidak berhubungan dengan pekerjaan atau latihan nyaris mustahil. Ketika kukatakan bahwa Suho mau pergi ke Rita's setiap kali dia mengajaknya, Yuri hanya memberitahuku bahwa perlu waktu empat abad untuk membujuknya melakukan itu. Terkadang aku penasaran apa yang terjadi di Rumah Angin saat Sehun dan aku di rumah bandar.

Aku hanya datang ke sana pada pagi hari, saat aku separuhnya dengan latihan harianku bersama Kris—yang memutuskan untuk menunjukkan makanan-mananan apa saja yang harus kumakan demi mengembalikan berat badanku yang hilang, untuk kembali kuat dan gesit lagi.

Seiring hari berlalu, aku beralih dari pertahanan fisik untuk belajar menggunakan pisau Illyrian. Senjata itu begitu canggih, sampai aku hampir memotong lengan Kris.

Pelan-pelan aku mulai belajar menggunakannya. Aku mendapat satu kali istirahat dari pelatihan Kris yang brutal—hanya satu hari saja, ketika dia terbang ke dunia manusia untuk melihat apakah kakak-kakakku sudah mendapat kabar dari para ratu dan mengirimkan surat lagi dari Sehun untuk dikirimkan kepada mereka.

Aku berasumsi Jessica bersikap seburuk yang kubayangkan terhadap Kris, karena latihanku keesokan harinya lebih lama dan lebih sulit dibandingkan hari-hari sebelumnya.

Aku bertanya apa, tepatnya, yang dikatakan Jessica sehingga dengan mudah Kris merasa kesal. Namun, dia hanya mengerang dan menyuruhku mengurus urusanku sendiri, dan bahwa banyak wanita tukang perintah dan sok tahu di keluargaku.

Sebagian dari diriku bertanya-tanya apakah Kris dan Taehyung perlu saling bertukar pikiran.

Sebagian besar sore hari, jika Sehun sedang ada di rumah, aku berlatih bersamanya. Dari pikiran ke pikiran, kekuatan ke kekuatan. Pelan-pelan kami mengasah kesaktian-kesaktian yang kudapat—api dan air, es dan kegelapan.

Kami tahu masih ada lagi yang belum terungkap, belum tergali. Mengirai masih tetap mustahil dilakukan. Aku belum bisa melakukannya sejak pagi bersalju saat Attor datang.

Butuh waktu, kata Sehun kepadaku setiap hari saat aku menyentaknya tanpa sengaja. Butuh waktu untuk mempelajari dan menguasai masing-masing kesaktian.

Dia membubuhkan informasi tentang Tuan Agung yang kesaktiannya kucuri di tiap pelajaran: tentang Beron, Tuan Agung kejam dan sombong dari Negeri Musim Gugur; tentang Kallias, Tuan Agung pendiam dan cerdas dari Negeri Musim Dingin; tentang Helion si Pembelah Mantra, Tuan Agung Negeri Siang yang seribu perpustakaan di negerinya dirampas oleh Victoria sendiri, dan yang para cendekiawannya mahir dalam bidang mantra serta mengarsipkan ilmu tentang Prythian.

Menurut Sehun, mengetahui dari siapa kesaktian yang kumiliki sama pentingnya dengan mempelajari sifat kesaktian itu sendiri. Kami tidak pernah membicarakan perubahan wujud—cakar-cakar yang kadang kumunculkan. Sebab kami memandang kesaktian itu sebagai sesuatu yang terlalu rumit, sejarahnya yang dirahasiakan terlalu kejam dan berdarah.

Maka, aku mempelajari tentang politik dan sejarah negeri-negeri lain, dan mempelajari kesaktian para tuannya, sampai aku tidur dan terbangun dengan rasa hangus di mulutku dan embun beku berkeretak di antara jari-jariku. Setiap malam aku kelelahan dari seharian berlatih. Tubuh dan kesaktianku membuatku tertidur lelap, diliputi kegelapan beraroma melati. Bahkan mimpi-mimpi burukku terlalu lelah untuk memburu.

Saat Sehun sedang bertugas entah ke mana—untuk menangani urusan dalam negerinya, untuk mengingatkan mereka siapa yang memimpin atau menetapkan keputusan, untuk mempersiapkan kunjungan kami ke Hybern yang tak dapat dielakkan—aku duduk bersama Krystal sementara dia mengulik Buku itu, atau berjalan-jalan di Velaris bersama Yuri.

Kegiatan terakhir ini bisa jadi kesukaanku, dan dia sudah pasti ahlinya mencari cara untuk membuang-buang uang. Aku sempat mengintip rekening yang dibuatkan Sehun untukku sekali saja—hanya sekali, dan aku baru tahu dia jelas-jelas memberiku bayaran yang terlalu besar.

Aku berusaha tidak bersikap kecewa tiap Sehun pergi, berusaha tidak mengakui bahwa aku mulai menantikannya—menguasai kekuatanku, dan... bersenda gurau dengannya.

Meski begitu, pada saat dia tidak ada, dia tetap berbicara denganku melalui pesan-pesan tertulis yang sekarang menjadi rahasia aneh kami berdua.

Suatu hari, dia menulis pesan untukku dari Cesere, sebuah kota kecil di bagian timur laut, tempat dia mengadakan pertemuan dengan beberapa imam yang selamat untuk mendiskusikan pembangunan kembali setelah kuil mereka dihancurkan pasukan Hybern. Sehun berjanji bahwa tidak ada yang seperti Irene.

_Ceritakan kepadaku tentang melukis._

Aku menulis balasan dari tempatku duduk di taman, _Tidak banyak yang bisa diceritakan._

_Ceritakan saja._

Lumayan lama aku merangkai jawaban, berpikir melalui lubang kecil di dalam diriku dan seperti apa artinya melukis bagiku dulu dan seperti apa rasanya. Kubilang, Dulu yang kuinginkan hanya punya uang yang cukup untukku dan keluargaku makan, supaya aku bisa menghabiskan hari-hariku dengan melukis. Hanya itu yang kuinginkan. Hanya itu.

Jeda. Dia menulis, _Kalau sekarang?_

_Sekarang_, balasku, _aku tidak tahu apa yang kuinginkan. _

Aku tidak bisa melukis lagi.

_Kenapa?_

_Karena bagian diriku yang itu sekarang kosong. Meski mungkin pada malam aku melihatnya berlutut di tempat tidur telah mengubah itu sedikit._ Aku berpikir sebelum menulis kalimat berikutnya, lalu kutulis, _Apakah kau dari dulu ingin menjadi Tuan Agung?_

Jeda yang panjang lagi.

_Ya dan tidak._

_Aku menyaksikan cara ayahku memimpin, dan sejak kecil aku tahu aku tidak ingin menjadi seperti dirinya. Jadi, kuputuskan untuk menjadi Tuan Agung yang berbeda; aku ingin melindungi rakyatku, mengubah persepsi tentang orang-orang Illyrian, dan menghapuskan korupsi di tanah ini._

Sejenak, aku tidak mampu menahan diri untuk membandingkan. Chanyeol tidak ingin menjadi Tuan Agung. Dia benci menjadi Tuan Agung—dan mungkin... mungkin itulah sebabnya mengapa negerinya menjadi seperti itu.

Sedangkan Sehun, dengan visinya, dengan keteguhan dan keinginan dan gairah untuk melaksanakannya... dia telah membangun sesuatu. Dia bergulat demi mempertahankannya. Itulah yang dilihatnya pada diri Jin, mengapa batu-batu delima Darah itu sangat menusuknya. Tuan Agun lain dengan visi radikal untuk masa depan Prythian.

Maka aku menulis balasan, _Setidaknya kau mengimbangi kebiasaan merayu tak tahu malu dengan menjadi Tuan Agung yang dahysat._

Malamnya dia kembali sambil menyeringai seperti kucing, dan menyapaku, "Tuan Agung yang dahsyat?"

Aku menyiramkan air kira-kira seember penuh ke wajahnya.

Sehun tidak menangkisnya. Malah menggeleng-gelengkan rambut basahnya seperti anjing, mencipratiku sampai aku memekik dan berlari pergi. Tawanya mengejarku hingga ke lantai atas.

Musim dingin perlahan melepaskan kendalinya saat aku terbangun di suatu pagi dan menemukan surat dari Sehun lagi di samping tempat tidurku. Tanpa pena.

Hari ini tidak ada latihan bersama orang Illyrian kesukaanmu yang kedua. Para ratu akhirnya berkenan menulis balasan.

Mereka akan datang ke rumah keluargamu besok.

Aku tidak punya waktu untuk panik. Kami pergi setelah makan malam, terbang ke daratan manusia yang mulai meleleh di balik kegelapan, angin dingin menjerit sementara Sehun memegangiku erat-erat.

•••••

Kedua kakakku sudah siap keesokan harinya, mereka berdandan mewah yang sepadan dengan ratu mana pun baik peri atau fana.

Kurasa aku juga. Aku mengenakan tunik merah berbahan sifon dan sutra putih dengan potongan khas Negeri Malam yang memperlihatkan kulitku, aksen emas pada tunik itu gemerlapan disinari matahari dari jendela-jendela ruang duduk.

Ayahku, untungnya, masih berada di benua selama dua bulan ke depan—mengurusi semacam perdagangan penting yang diincarnya di kerajaan seberang.

Di dekat perapian, aku berdiri di samping Sehun yang mengenakan pakaian hitam-hitam seperti biasanya, sayapnya tak terlihat, wajahnya bertopeng tenang. Hanya mahkota gelap di atas kepalanya—logam yang dibentuk seperti bulu-bulu gagak—yang berbeda. Mahkota itu saudaranya diadem emasku.

Kris dan Suho mengawasi semuanya dari dinding di kejauhan, tidak terlihat membawa senjata. Siphon mereka menyala, dan aku berpikir senjata seperti apa yang bisa dirangkai dari Siphon, jika nanti diperlukan. Karena itu adalah salah satu tuntutan para ratu yang diajukan untuk pertemuan ini: dilarang ada senjata. Meski kesatria Illyrian sendiri sudah cukup sebagai senjata.

Yuri, dengan gaun merah yang mirip dengan tunikku, mengerutkan keningnya sambil memandang jam di atas papan perapian putih. Kakinya mengetuk-ngetuk karpet hias.

Terlepas dari harapanku agar dia mengenal kakak-kakakku, Jessica dan Yoona begitu tegang dan pucat saat kami datang sehingga aku segera memutuskan bahwa ini bukan waktu yang tepat untuk perkenalan semacam itu.

Suatu hari nanti, aku akan memperkenalkan mereka—kalau kami tidak mati dalam perang ini. Kalau ratu-ratu ini memilih untuk membantu kami.

Pukul 11 tepat.

Mereka mengajukan dua tuntutan.

Pertemuan ini dimulai pukul 11. Tidak lebih awal dan tidak terlambat.

Mereka menginginkan lokasi geografis yang akurat untuk rumah ini. Tata ruang serta ukuran masing-masing ruangan.

Di mana saja perabotnya diletakkan. Di mana jendela dan pintunya. Ruangan apa yang kemungkinan akan menjadi tempat kami menyambut mereka.

Suho sudah memenuhi semua permintaan itu dengan bantuan kedua kakakku.

Hanya suara dentang jam di atas papan perapian yang terdengar. Kusadari ketika dentang terakhir terdengar, Bahwa tuntutan ketiga itu bukan hanya untuk keamanan. Sebab ketika angin mengembus ke dalam ruangan, lima sosok muncul, masing-masing diapit dua pengawal. Para ratu baru saja mengirai.

•

•

•


	40. Chapter 40

A COURT OF MIST AND FURY(REMAKE HUNKAI)

By : Sarah J. Maas

•

•

•

•

Bab 40

Ratu-ratu fana adalah perpaduan usia, warna, tinggi, dan temperamen. Paling tua di antara mereka memakai gaun wol berbordir biru tua, berkulit cokelat, bermata tajam dan dingin, dan teguh terlepas dari kerutan yang terpahat di wajahnya.

Dua orang yang berusia tengah baya saling berlawanan: yang satu gelap, yang satu terang; satu berwajah manis, satu lagi sekeras granit; satu tersenyum dan satu lagi cemberut. Mereka bahkan mengenakan gaun hitam dan putih—dan tampak bergerak seperti pertanyaan dan jawaban bagi satu sama lain. Aku penasaran seperti apa kerajaan mereka, hubungan apa yang mereka miliki. Apakah cincin perak serasi yang mereka pakai mengikat mereka dalam cara lain.

Lalu, dua ratu yang termuda... Salah satunya mungkin hanya beberapa tahun lebih tua dariku, rambut serta matanya hitam, kesan cerdik waspada merembes keluar dari setiap pori-porinya sementara dia mengamati kami.

Ratu terakhir, yang lebih dulu bicara, adalah yang paling cantik—satu-satunya yang cantik. Mereka adalah wanita yang tidak peduli apakah mereka muda atau tua, gemuk atau kurus, pendek atau tinggi, terlepas dari kemewahan mereka. Semua itu nomor dua; semua itu hanyalah trik.

Akan tetapi, yang satu ini, ratu cantik ini, mungkin tidak lebih dari tiga puluhan tahun.

Rambut keritingnya yang liar berwarna keemasan seperti rambut Yuri, matanya sewarna dengan batu ambar yang paling murni. Bahkan kulitnya yang cokelat berbintik-bintik pun tampak seperti bertabur emas. Tubuhnya montok, mungkin dia tahu itu bisa mengganggu pikiran laki-laki, keluwesannya menunjukkan keanggunan. Singa dalam tubuh manusia.

"Senang bisa bertemu," ujar Sehun, tetap di tempat sementara pengawal-pengawal berwajah batu mengamati kami, mengamati ruangan itu. Sementara para ratu kini menilai kami.

Ruang duduk itu memang besar sekali sehingga satu anggukan ratu emas membuat para pengawal menjauh dan mengambil posisi di dinding, di pintu. Kakak-kakakku diam di samping jendela, bergeser untuk memberi tempat.

Sehun melangkah maju. Para ratu menarik napas sedikit, berjaga-jaga. Pengawal mereka dengan tenang, mungkin dengan bodohnya, menaruh tangan di gagang pedang—begitu besar dan berisik dibandingkan senjata pedang Illyrian.

Seakan-akan mereka punya peluang melawan siapa pun dari kami. Termasuk aku, kusadari dengan sedikit rasa kaget. Meski begitu, yang akan memainkan peran sebagai pengawal hari ini adalah Kris dan Suho—sebagai pengalihan.

Sehun menundukkan kepalanya sekilas dan berkata kepada rombongan ratu itu, "Kami berterima kasih karena Anda sudah menerima undangan kami." Dia mengangkat sebelah alisnya. "Di mana ratu keenam?"

Ratu yang sepuh, dengan gaun biru tebal dan mewah, hanya menjawab, "Dia sedang tidak sehat. Tidak bisa melakukan perjalanan ini." Kemudian, dia memandangiku. "Kau dutanya?"

Punggungku menegang. Di bawah tatapannya, mahkota yang kupakai seperti lelucon, seperti pernak-pernik remeh.

"Ya," jawabku. "Aku Kai."

Tatapannya langsung beralih ke Sehun. "Dan kau Tuan Agung yang mengirim kami surat yang menarik setelah beberapa surat sebelumnya tidak ditanggapi."

Aku tidak berani melihat ke arah Sehun. Dia sudah mengirim banyak surat melalui kakak-kakakku.

Kau tidak tanya apa yang kutulis di surat itu, katanya kepadaku melalui pikiran, tawa menari-nari di sepanjang ikatan itu. Aku membiarkan dinding pertahanan mentalku terbuka—untuk berjaga-jaga kalau kami perlu berkomunikasi diam-diam.

"Betul," jawab Sehun sambil menggangguk sekilas.

"Dan ini adalah sepupuku, Kwon Yuri."

Yuri melangkah ke arah kami, gaun merah terangnya melambai ditiup angin khayalan. Sang ratu emas menilai Setiap langkahnya, setiap napas. Sebuah ancaman—dari segi kecantikan dan kekuatan dan kekuasaan. Yuri membungkuk di sampingku.

"Sudah lama sekali tidak bertemu dengan ratu fana."

Ratu bergaun hitam menaruh tangan pucatnya di korsetnya yang berpotongan rendah. "Yuri—Yuri dari Perang itu."

Mereka semua tampak diam terperangah. Sekilas kagum sekaligus takut.

Yuri membungkuk lagi. "Silakan, duduklah." Dia memberi isyarat ke arah kursi-kursi yang sudah kami taruh dengan jarak nyaman dari kursi ke kursi lainnya, semuanya cukup jauh sehingga para pengawal bisa mengapit ratu mereka jika mereka merasa perlu.

Hampir bersamaan, ratu-ratu itu duduk. Akan tetapi, pengawal mereka tetap berada dalam posisi mengelilingi ruangan.

Ratu berambut emas merapikan rok gaunnya yang sangat besar lalu berkata, "Kurasa itu tuan rumahnya," Tatapan tajam diarahkan kepada kedua kakakku.

Jessica langsung menegakkan punggungnya, sedangkan Yoona membungkuk hormat, merona merah.

"Saudara-saudara perempuanku," jelasku.

Mata kuning ambarnya beralih ke mahkotaku, lalu mahkota Sehun. "Seorang duta yang memakai mahkota emas. Apakah itu tradisi Prythian?"

"Bukan," kata Sehun dengan lembut, "tetapi dia kelihatan cantik memakai mahkota itu sampai aku tak bisa menahan diri."

Sang ratu emas tidak tersenyum saat dia berkata kepada dirinya sendiri, "Seorang manusia yang diubah menjadi Peri Agung... dan sekarang berdiri pada posisi terhormat di sisi seorang Tuan Agung. Menarik."

Aku menegakkan pundak, mengangkat dagu. Kris sudah mengajariku selama berminggu-minggu tentang cara membaca lawan—ucapannya tidak lain adalah gerakan pembuka dalam pertarungan.

Yang tertua berkata kepada Sehun, "Kami punya waktu satu jam untuk kalian. Gunakan sebaik mungkin."

"Bagaimana caranya Anda semua bisa mengirai?" tanya Yuri dari tempat duduknya di sampingku.

Sang ratu emas kini tersenyum—senyuman kecil yang mengejek—dan menjawab, "Itu rahasia kami, dan hadiah dari kaum kalian."

Baiklah.

Sehun menatapku, dan aku menelan ludah sambil maju sedikit di tempat duduk. "Perang akan datang. Kami memanggil Anda semua kemari untuk memberi peringatan serta memohon bantuan."

Tidak akan ada tipuan, pencurian, rayuan. Sehun tidak bisa mengambil risiko masuk ke dalam pikiran mereka karena takut akan memicu penangkal yang melekat pada Buku itu sehingga menghancurkannya.

"Kami tahu perang akan datang," ujar yang tertua, suaranya seperti keretak dedaunan. "Kami sudah menyiapkan diri selama bertahun-tahun lamanya."

Sepertinya, tiga dari mereka berada dalam posisi sebagai pengamat sementara yang tertua dan yang berambut emas memimpin.

Aku berkata setenang dan sejelas yang kubisa, "Manusia di wilayah ini tampaknya tidak menyadari adanya ancaman yang lebih besar. Kami tidak melihat tanda-tanda persiapan."

Memang benar, Suho sudah mengumpulkan keterangan sebanyak mungkin minggu ini, membuatku cemas.

"Wilayah ini," jelas ratu emas dengan dingin, "hanya setitik daratan dibandingkan luasnya benua di sana. Melindunginya bukanlah kepentingan kami. Itu akan membuang-buang tenaga kami."

Tidak. Tidak, itu—

Sehun menyahut dengan malas, "Tentunya kehilangan satu nyawa yang tak berdosa pun akan menyesakkan."

Ratu tertua melipat tangan keriputnya di pangkuan. "Ya. Kehilangan satu nyawa saja memang selalu mengerikan. Tetapi perang adalah perang. Jika kita harus mengorbankan satu wilayah kecil ini demi menyelamatkan sebagian besar, maka kami akan melakukannya."

Aku tidak berani menatap kakak-kakakku. Memandang rumah ini, yang kemungkinan akan menjadi reruntuhan. Aku berkata dengan serak, "Banyak orang-orang baik di sini."

Ratu emas dengan manis menangkis, "Kalau begitu, biarkan Tuan Agung Prythian yang melindungi mereka."

Hening.

Lalu Jessica-lah yang berbisik sengit dari belakang kami, "Di sini ada banyak pelayan. Dan keluarga mereka. Ada anak-anak kecil di daratan ini. Dan Anda bermaksud meninggalkan kami semua di tangan peri?"

Wajah ratu yang tertua melunak. "Memang bukan pilihan yang mudah, Nak—"

"Itu pilihan pengecut," sentak Jessica.

Aku memotong sebelum Jessica sempat menggali lubang kuburan lebih dalam untuk kami, "Dari segala kebencian Anda kepada kaum kami… Anda mau menyerahkan perlindungan untuk rakyat Anda kepada para peri?"

"Bukankah seharusnya begitu?" tanya ratu emas, membuat rambut keritingnya jatuh ke bahu selagi dia menelengkan kepala.

"Bukankah seharusnya mereka yang membuat perlindungan dari ancaman yang mereka buat sendiri?" Dengusan. "Tidakkah seharusnya darah peri tumpah untuk kejahatan yang mereka lakukan bertahun-tahun?"

"Tidak ada pihak yang tidak bersalah," sela Sehun dengan tenang. "Tetapi kita mungkin bisa melindungi mereka yang tak bersalah. Bersama-sama."

"Oh?" ujar yang tertua, keriput di wajahnya tampak lebih jelas, lebih dalam.

"Tuan Agung Negeri Malam meminta kami bergabung bersamanya, menyelamatkan nyawa manusia bersamanya. Demi memperjuangkan kedamaian. Lalu, bagaimana dengan nyawa-nyawa yang telah kau habisi selama keberadaanmu yang mengerikan selama ini? Bagaimana dengan Tuan Agung yang meninggalkan kegelapan, dan menghancurkan pikiran siapa pun semaunya?" Dia tertawa seperti gagak.

"Kami sudah tahu tentangmu, bahkan di benua sana, Sehun. Kami sudah mendengar apa yang dilakukan Negeri Malam, apa yang kau lakukan terhadap musuh-musuhmu. Kedamaian? Untuk seorang laki-laki yang melelehkan pikiran dan menyiksa sebagai olahraganya, menurutku kau tidak mengenal kedamaian."

Murka mulai mendidih di dalam darahku; bara api berkeretak di telingaku.

Aku memadamkan api yang perlahan kunyalakan dalam beberapa minggu terakhir ini dan mencoba lagi, "Jika Anda tidak akan mengirimkan pasukan kemari untuk melindungi rakyat, maka artefak yang kami minta—"

"Separuh Buku itu tidak akan pergi dari istana suci kami, Nak," potong perempuan tua itu. "Bagian Buku milik kami belum pernah melewati tembok sejak hari benda itu dihadiahkan sebagai bagian dari Pakta. Buku itu tidak akan meninggalkan tembok pelindung, terutama selagi kami mempertahankan diri melawan teror dari Utara."

"Kumohon." Hanya itu yang sanggup kuucapkan.

Kembali hening.

"Kumohon," ulangku. Duta—aku adalah duta mereka, dan Sehun telah memilikku untuk tugas ini. Menjadi suara bagi dua dunia ini. "Aku diubah menjadi peri karena salah satu komandan dari Hybern membunuhku."

Melalui ikatan itu, aku berani sumpah merasakan Sehun tersentak.

"Selama lima puluh tahun," sambungku, "dia meneror Prythian, dan setelah aku mengalahkannya, setelah aku memerdekakan rakyatnya, dia membunuhku. Dan sebelum dia melakukannya, aku menyaksikan kengerian-kengerian yang dilancarkannya kepada manusia juga peri. Salah satunya—hanya satu dari mereka saja bisa membuat kehancuran dan penderitaan semacam itu."

" Bayangkan apa yang akan dilakukan satu pasukan berisi peri seperti dia. Kini raja mereka berencana menggunakan senjata untuk menghancurkan tembok itu, untuk menghancurkan kalian semua. Perang akan berlangsung singkat dan brutal. Kalian tidak akan menang. Kami tidak akan menang. Para penyintas akan menjadi budak, dan anak-anak mereka akan menjadi budak. Kumohon... kumohon, beri kami separuh Buku itu."

Ratu tertua bertukar pandang dengan ratu emas sebelum berkata dengan lembut, menentramkan, "Kau masih muda, Nak. Banyak yang harus kau pelajari tentang bagaimana dunia ini—"

"Jangan merendahkannya," cetus Sehun dengan ketenangan yang mematikan. Ratu tertua—yang hanya seorang anak baginya, selama berabad-abad keberadaannya—memiliki firasat yang bagus karena dia kelihatan gugup mendengar nada bicara itu.

Mata Sehun berkaca-kaca, wajahnya tanpa maaf sementara dia meneruskan bicara, "Jangan menghina Kai karena berbicara dengan hatinya, denga belas kasih untuk mereka yang tidak bisa mempertahankan diri mereka, sementara yang kau bicarakan hanyalah kepentingan diri sendiri dan kepengecutan."

Ratu tertua menegang. "Demi kebaikan yang lebih besar—"

"Banyak kekejaman yang telah dilakukan atas nama Kebaikan yang lebih besar," ujar Sehun lembut.

Tidak ada sebagian kecil pun dari diriku yang terkesan melihat sang ratu balas menatap Sehun. Dia hanya berkata, "Buku itu tetap kami simpan. Kami akan melalui badai ini—"

"Cukup," sela Yuri. Dia berdiri, lalu menatap mata mereka satu per satu sambil berkata, "Aku Kwon Yuri. Kalian tahu siapa aku. Apa aku. Kalian tahu anugerahku adalah kebenaran. Jadi, sekarang kalian harus mendengarkanku, dan paham bahwa yang kukatakan memang benar—seperti yang dulu dilakukan para leluruh kalian."

Tak sepatah kata pun terucap.

Yuri memberi isyarat kepadaku. "Apakah kalian pikir ini sekadar kebetulan, ada manusia yang dibuat menjadi makhluk abadi lagi, dan pada waktu yang bersamaan musuh lama kami bangkit kembali? Aku berjuang berdampingan bersama Seohyun dalam Perang, berjuang di sampingnya ketika Max dimabuk ambisi dan haus darah sampai dia gila, sehingga menyebabkan mereka berpisah. Menyebabkan Max Menyiksa Luna sampai mati, kemudian bertarung melawan Victoria hingga kematiannya sendiri."

Dia menarik napas tajam, dan aku yakin sekali Suho mendekat saat mendengar suara napasnya. Tetapi Yuri terus berkata berapi-api, "Aku berjalan kembali ke Tanah Hitam bersama Seohyun untuk membebaskan para budak yang ditelantarkan di pasir terbakar, dia sendiri lolos dari perbudakan itu. Budak-budak yang dijanjikan Seohyun untuk dipulangkan dan dimerdekakan. ''

"Aku berjalan jauh bersamanya—temanku. Bersama legiun Pangeran Yunho. Seohyun adalah temanku, sama seperti Kai sekarang. Dan leluhur kalian, ratu-ratu yang Menandatangani Pakta itu... mereka juga teman-temanku. Dan saat aku melihat kalian…."

Dia memamerkan gigi-giginya. "Aku sama sekali tidak melihat wanita-wanita itu pada diri kalian. Saat aku melihat kalian, aku tahu para leluhur kalian pasti malu."

Yuri berkata lagi, "Kalian menertawakan ide kedamaian? Bahwa kita bisa mewujudkannya bagi seluruh rakyat?" suara Yuri pecah, dan sekali lagi Suho bergeser sedikit lebih dekat meski wajahnya tidak menampakkan apa-apa.

"Ada pulau yang terlupakan di bagian laut yang ganas. Pulau luas yang subur, dibentengi dari waktu dan mata-mata. Di pulau itu, Seohyun dan Yunho masih hidup. Bersama anak-anak mereka. Bersama rakyat mereka masing-masing. Peri dan manusia dan campurannya. Hidup berdampingan. Selama lima ratus tahun, mereka hidup makmur di pulau itu, membiarkan dunia percaya bahwa mereka telah mati—"

"Yuri," cetus Sehun—teguran pelan.

Sebuah rahasia, baru kusadari, yang mungkin masih dirahasiakan selama lima ratus tahun. Rahasia yang telah menjadi bahan bakar mimpi-mimpi Sehun, untuk negerinya.

Daratan di mana dua pemimpi menemukan kedamaian di antara rakyat mereka. Di mana tidak ada tembok. Tidak ada penghalang besi. Tidak ada panah kayu ash.

Ratu emas dan ratu sepuh kembali saling bertukar tatapan lagi.

Mata ratu sepuh bersinar terang saat dia menyatakan, "Beri kami bukti. Jika kau memang tidak seperti yang dikabarkan, beri kami segelintir bukti saja, bahwa kau memang seperti yang kau ceritakan—seorang laki-laki yang damai."

Hanya ada satu cara. Hanya satu cara untuk menunjukkan kepada mereka, membuktikannya kepada mereka.

Velaris.

Tulang-tulangku menjerit membayangkan harta karun itu tersibak di hadapan... laba-laba ini.

Sehun bangkit dengan gesit. Begitu pula ratu-ratu itu.

Suaranya seperti malam tak berbulan saat dia mengatakan, "Anda menginginkan bukti?"

Aku menahan napas, berdoa... berdoa agar dia tidak akan memberi tahu mereka. Dia mengangkat bahu, benang perak pada jaketnya menangkap sinar matahari.

"Akan kuambilkan buktinya untuk kalian. Tunggu kabar dariku, dan kembali saat aku memanggil kalian."

"Tidak ada yang bisa memanggil kami, manusia maupun peri," ujar ratu emas sambil tersenyum-senyum.

Mungkin itu sebabnya mereka butuh waktu yang lama sekali untuk memberi balasan. Untuk bermain kekuatan.

"Kalau begitu, datanglah jika sempat," kata Sehun, dengan sentilan yang cukup sehingga para pengawal ratu melangkah maju. Kris hanya menyeringai kepada mereka—dan yang paling bijak di antara mereka langsung memucat.

Sehun menelengkan kepala tanpa kentara. "Mungkin pada saat itu kalian baru akan memikirkan pentingnya Buku itu bagi perjuangan kita bersama."

"Kami akan memikirkannya setelah kami mendapatkan bukti." Ratu sepuh hampir mencipratkan kata itu dari mulutnya.

Sebagian dari diriku mengingatkan bahwa dia sudah tua dan dia ratu kerajaan. Menampar senyuman mengejek di wajahnya bukan hal baik untuk kepentingan kami.

"Buku itu sudah kami lindungi selama lima ratus tahun. Kami tidak akan menyerahkannya tanpa mempertimbangkan baik-baik."

Pengawal-pengawal mengapit mereka—seakan-akan kata-kata itu adalah tanda penentu. Ratu emas tersenyum mengejek kepadaku dan berkata, "Semoga berhasil."

Kemudian, mereka menghilang. Ruang duduk itu tiba-tiba terlalu besar, terlalu sunyi.

Yoona—seorang Yoona—mendesah dan berbisik, "Kuharap mereka semua dibakar di neraka."

•

•

•

•


	41. Chapter 41

A COURT OF MIST AND FURY(REMAKE HUNKAI)

By : Sarah J. Maas

•

•

•

•

Bab 41

Kami banyak diam dalam perjalanan terbang dan mengirai ke Velaris. Krystal sudah menanti di rumah bandar, pakaiannya kusut, wajahnya pucat pasi. Aku membuat rencana untuk segera membawakannya darah lagi.

Namun, bukannya berkumpul di ruang makan atau ruang duduk, Sehun berjalan di lorong, tangannya masuk ke saku, melewati dapur, dan keluar ke taman belakang yang luas. Kami hanya diam di ruang depan, menatapnya pergi—keheningan terpancar darinya. Seperti ketenangan menjelang badai.

"Kusimpulkan tadi berlangsung baik," cetus Krystal. Kris memelototinya, lalu membuntuti sahabatnya.

Hari yang kering menghangatkan taman, warna hijau sudah memunculkan ujung-ujungnya di tanah dan di pot-pot. Sehun duduk di pinggiran kolam air mancur, tangannya menopang lutut, menatap batu abu yang ada bercak lumut di bawahnya.

Kami semua menempatkan diri di kursi-kursi besi bercat putih di sepanjang taman. Andai saja manusia bisa melihat para peri duduk di atas besi. Mereka pasti akan membuang pernak-pernik dan perhiasan mereka. Mungkin Yoona malah mau menerima cincin pertunangan yang bukan ditempa dengan kebencian dan ketakutan.

"Kalau kau ke sini untuk bermurung, Sehun," kata Krystal dari bangku kecil yang didudukinya, "katakan saja dan biarkan aku kembali bekerja."

Mata ungunya terangkat. Dingin, tak ada humor. "Manusia-manusia itu ingin bukti dari niat baik kita. Bahwa kita bisa dipercaya."

Perhatian Krystal langsung beralih ke arahku. "Kai tidak cukup?"

Aku berusaha tidak membiarkan kata-kata itu menyengatku. Tidak, aku tidak cukup; mungkin aku juga telah gagal sebagai perwakilan.

"Dia lebih dari cukup," kata Sehun dengan ketenangan yang mencekam, dan aku bertanya-tanya apakah aku mengirimkan pikiran-pikiranku yang menyedihkan tadi ke ikatan itu. Aku segera menutup pikiranku lagi.

"Mereka bodoh. Lebih buruk—orang-orang bodoh yang ketakutan." Dia memperhatikan ke bawah lagi, seolah-olah lumut kering dan batu bisa membentuk pola yang tidak bisa dilihat siapa pun selain dirinya.

Kris berkata, "Kita bisa... menyingkirkan mereka. Mencari ratu-ratu baru yang lebih cerdas di takhta mereka. Yang bersedia untuk bernegosiasi."

Sehun menggeleng. "Pertama, akan terlalu lama. Kita tidak punya waktu sebanyak itu."

Aku memikirkan beberapa minggu terakhir ini yang terbuang sia-sia, bagaimana Suho bekerja keras mencoba masuk ke istana-istana itu. Jika bayangan-bayangan dan para pengintainya saja tidak bisa menerobos ke dalamnya, maka aku ragu seorang pembunuh bisa melakukannya. Gelengan Suho menyatakan hal yang sama kepada Kris.

"Kedua," lanjut Sehun, "siapa tahu itu bisa memengaruhi sihir separuh Buku mereka. Mereka harus memberikannya dengan rela. Mungkin saja sihirnya cukup kuat sehingga bisa melihat tipuan kita." Dia menarik napas melalui mulutnya. "Kita hanya bisa minta bantuan mereka."

"Kita bisa mencoba lagi," kata Yuri. "Biarkan aku bicara kepada mereka, biarkan aku pergi ke istana mereka."

"Tidak," sahut Suho. Yuri mengangkat alisnya, dan secercah warna menodai wajah cokelat Suho. Namun, air mukanya tegas, mata cokelat terangnya teguh. "Kau tidak akan memijakkan kaki di alam manusia itu."

"Aku bertempur dalam Perang, kau pasti ingat jelas—"

"Tidak," sahut Suho lagi, menolak untuk melepaskan tatapan. Sayapnya bergerak-gerak di punggung kursi. "Mereka akan menggantungmu dan menjadikanmu sebagai contoh."

"Mereka harus menangkapku dulu."

"Istana itu adalah jebakan maut untuk kaum kita," tentang Suho, suaranya berat dan serak. "Dibangun oleh tangan peri untuk melindungi manusia dari kita. Kalau kau pijakkan kaki di dalamnya, Yuri, kau tidak akan pernah bisa keluar lagi. Kau pikir kenapa kita kesulitan mencari titik pendaratan di sana?"

Aku memotong, sebelum Yuri sempat mengatakan apa pun yang meliputi wajahnya untuk membalas dengan sengit dan menyakiti si pelantun bayangan tanpa sengaja, "Kalau masuk ke wilayah mereka bukan pilihan, dan menggunakan tipuan atau memanipulasi pikiran bisa menyebabkan sihirnya merusak Buku itu... bukti apa yang bisa diberikan?"

Sehun mangangkat kepalanya.

"Siapa—Siapa Seohyun ini? Siapa dia bagi Max, dan siapa pangeran yang kau bicarakan tadi? Yunho? Mungkin mereka bisa menjadi bukti. Kalau mereka mau menjadi saksi untukmu."

Panas di mata Yuri padam ketika dia menginjakkan kakinya ke lantai batu dan lumut.

Sehun menautkan jemarinya di antara dua lutut sebelum berkata, "Lima ratus tahun yang lalu, pada tahun-tahun menjelang Perang, ada sebuah kerajaan peri di bagian selatan benua. Dunia pasir yang dikelilingi delta sungai yang subur. Daratan Hitam. Tidak ada tempat yang lebih kejam untuk melahirkan manusia selain di sana—karena tidak ada manusia yang dilahirkan dalam keadaan merdeka. Mereka semua adalah budak, dipaksa membangun kuil-kuil dan istana-istana besar untuk Peri Agung yang berkuasa. Tidak ada jalan untuk melarikan diri; tidak ada kesempatan membeli kemerdekaan mereka. Dan ratu Daratan Hitam itu..."

Kenangan mengaduk-aduk raut wajah Sehun.

"Dia membuat Victoria terlihat semanis Yoona," jelas Yuri dengan kesengitan yang halus.

"Seohyun," lanjut Sehun, "adalah wanita separuh peri yang terlahir dari ibu manusia. Dan karena ibunya adalah seorang budak, kehamilan itu di luar keinginan ibunya. Seohyun pun terlahir dalam keadaan terikat rantai, dan dianggap manusia—segala haknya sebagai keturunan peri disangkal."

"Ceritakan kisah lengkapnya lain kali," potong Krystal.

"Intinya," katanya kepadaku, "Seohyun dijadikan hadiah pernikahan oleh ratu kepada kekasihnya, seorang pangeran peri dari negeri asing bernama Pangeran Yunho. Pangeran itu merasa ngeri dan membebaskan Seohyun. Karena takut sang ratu akan marah, Seohyun melarikan diri melalui padang pasir, menyeberangi lautan, ke padang pasir lainnya... dan ditemukan oleh Max."

" Dia tunduk menjadi pasukan tentara pemberontaknya, menjadi kekasihnya, dan menjadi tabib bagi tentara-tentaranya. Sampai pada suatu pertempuran, dia mengobati peri-peri yang baru menjadi sekutu Max—termasuk Pangeran Yunho. Rupanya, Seohyun membuka mata Max untuk melihat monster yang sebelumnya hendak dia nikahi. "

"Max memutuskan pertunangan mereka, Bersekutu dengan pasukan tentara manusia, dan selama tiga tahun mencari gadis budak cantik itu. Max sama sekali tidak tahu bahwa sekutu barunya mendambakan kekasihnya. Dia Terlalu fokus untuk memenangkan Perang, menghancurkan Victoria di Utara. Sementara obsesi menguasainya, dia buta untuk melihat bahwa Seohyun dan Yunho saling jatuh cinta di belakangnya."

"Tidak di belakangnya," sentak Yuri. "Seohyun memutuskan hubungannya dengan Max sebelum sedikit pun menyentuh Yunho."

Krystal mengangkat bahunya. "Singkatnya, Nak, saat Max dibunuh oleh Victoria, dan selama berabad-abad setelah itu, Victoria memberitahunya apa yang terjadi kepada kekasihnya. Bahwa dia mengkhianatinya demi laki-laki peri. Semua percaya Seohyun dan Yunho tewas saat memerdekakan rakyatnya dari Daratan Hitam di akhir Perang—bahkan Victoria sekalipun."

"Tetapi mereka tidak mati," ujarku. Sehun dan Yuri mengangguk.

"Jadi, itu semua hanya rekaan untuk melarikan diri? Untuk memulai hidup kembali di tempat lain, bersama rakyat mereka berdua?" Mereka mengangguk lagi. "Kenapa tidak kita tunjukkan itu kepada para ratu? Kau ceritakan kepada mereka—"

"Karena," sela Sehun, "selain itu tidak membuktikan apa pun tentang karakterku, yang tampaknya menjadi keluhan terbesar mereka, itu sama saja pengkhianatan besar terhadap teman-teman kami. Mereka hanya ingin tetap tersembunyi—hidup dalam kedamaian bersama rakyat mereka. Keduanya sudah cukup berjuang dan mengucurkan darah dan menderita demi mencapai itu. Aku tidak akan membawa-bawa mereka ke dalam konflik ini."

"Pasukan udara Yunho sebaik pasukan udara kita. Pada akhirnya kita mungkin perlu mengajak mereka," ujar Kris sambil merenung.

Sehun hanya menggeleng. Pembicaraan selesai. Mungkin dia memang benar, mengungkap keberadaan Yunho dan Seohyun yang damai tidak menjelaskan apa-apa tentang segala niat Sehun sendiri. Tentang segala kebaikan dan karakternya.

"Jadi, apa yang akan kita berikan untuk mereka?" tanyaku. "Apa yang akan kita tunjukkan sebagai bukti?"

Wajah Sehun suram. "Kita tunjukkan Velaris."

"Apa?" hardik Yuri. Krystal menyuruhnya diam.

"Kau pasti tidak bermaksud membawa mereka kemari," ujarku.

"Tentu saja tidak. Risikonya terlalu besar, menjamu mereka dalam waktu semalam saja bisa menyebabkan pertumpahan darah," tutur Sehun. "Rencanaku hanya akan menunjukkannya kepada mereka."

"Mereka akan menganggap itu tipuan pikiran," sergah Suho.

"Tidak," sahut Sehun sambil beranjak. "Aku bermaksud memperlihatkannya kepada mereka—bermain sesuai aturan mereka."

Krystal menjentikkan kuku-kukunya. "Apa maksudmu, Tuan Agung?"

Sehun hanya berkata kepada Yuri, "Kirim kabar untuk ayahmu. Kita akan mengunjungi dia dan kerajaanku yang lain."

Darahku membeku. Kerajaan Mimpi Buruk.

•••••

Rupanya ada sebuah bola kaca yang dimiliki keluarga Yuri sejak ribuan tahun yang lalu: Veritas. Benda itu penuh dengan kebenaran—sihir yang dia akui ada dalam dirinya—yang juga dimiliki banyak peri dalam garis keturunannya. Veritas adalah salah satu jimat yang paling berharga dan dilindungi.

Sehun menyusun rencana tanpa membuang-buang waktu. Kami akan pergi ke Hewn di Kerajaan Mimpi Buruk keesokan sorenya, mengirai ke dekat gunung besar yang melingkupinya, dan terbang dalam sisa perjalanannya.

Yuri, Kris, dan aku hanyalah pengalihan untuk membuat kunjungan mendadak Sehun tidak terlalu mencurigakan—sementara Suho mencuri bola kaca di kamar ayahnya.

Bola kaca itu dikenal di kalangan manusia, berada di pihak manusia pada saat Perang, tutur Sehun kepadaku saat makan malam yang sunyi malam itu. Para ratu pasti mengetahuinya, dan tahu bahwa itu memang kebenaran, bukan ilusi atau tipuan, ketika kita menggunakannya untuk menunjukkan kepada mereka—seperti mengintip ke dalam lukisan hidup—bahwa kota ini dan warganya yang baik sungguh ada.

Yang lain menyarankan tempat-tempat lain di wilayahnya untuk membuktikan bahwa dia bukan seorang sadistis penggemar perang, tetapi tidak ada yang memiliki pengaruh sama seperti Velaris, ujar Sehun. Demi rakyatnya, demi dunia, dia rela memberikan ratu-ratu itu sepotong kebenaran.

Setelah makan malam, aku berkeliaran di jalanan, dan akhirnya mendapati diriku berdiri di tepi Pelangi, malam itu di sana ramai sekali, para pemilik toko dan seniman dan pengunjung lainnya hiruk-pikuk dari toko ke toko, memandangi galeri-galeri, membeli perlengkapan.

Dibandingkan lampu-lampu dan warna-warni terang di lereng bukit kecil di dekat sungai, jalanan di belakangku gelap, tertidur.

Aku sudah pernah kemari hampir dua bulan yang lalu, dan sejak itu belum mengumpulkan keberanian untuk berjalan melintasi pojok seniman. Akan tetapi, tempat ini...

Sehun rela mengorbankan kota yang indah ini, orang-orang yang menyenangkan ini, demi kesempatan mencapai kedamaian. Mungkin rasa bersalah karena meninggalkannya dalam keadaan terlindungi sementara bagian Prythian lainnya menderita membuatnya melakukan itu; mungkin menyuguhkan Velaris di atas piring perak merupakan usahanya untuk meringankan beban itu.

Aku mengusap-usap dadaku, ada rasa sakit yang menghimpun di sana.

Aku mengambil selangkah menuju pojok itu, lalu berhenti. Mungkin seharusnya aku meminta Yuri ikut, tetapi dia pergi setelah makan malam, wajahnya pucat dan gelisah, mengabaikan Kris yang berusaha bicara dengannya. Suho sudah menembus awan untuk bergabung dengan mata-matanya. Dengan suara pelan dia berjanji kepada Kris yang mondar-mandir untuk menemukan Yuri setelah dia selesai.

Sementara itu, Sehun... Banyak yang harus diurusnya.

Dia tidak keberatan saat aku bilang mau pergi berjalan-jalan. Dia bahkan tidak memperingatkanku untuk berhati-hati. Jika itu adalah rasa percaya atau keyakinan absolut akan keamanan di kota ini, atau hanya karena dia tahu aku akan bereaksi seburuk apa kalau dia berusaha melarangku pergi atau memperingatkan ku. Entahlah.

Aku menggeleng, menjernihkan pikiran sambil kembali menatap jalanan utama Pelangi.

Aku merasakan percikan-percikan di dadaku selama beberapa minggu terakhir ini—percikan-percikan gambar, tetapi tidak ada yang solid. Tidak ada yang menyuarakan kehidupan dan tuntutan. Tidak seperti yang terjadi malam itu, melihatnya berlutut di tempat tidur, telanjang dan bertato dan bersayap.

Bodoh rasanya jika berjalan-jalan ke dalam pojok itu, sementara kemungkinan besar tempat itu akan hancur dalam konflik yang akan datang. Bodoh jika aku jatuh cinta lagi dengan melukis, sementara itu mungkin sudah dirampas dariku.

Jadi, aku berbalik dan pulang seperti pengecut.

Sehun sedang menunggu di ruang depan, bersandar ke tiang birai tangga. Wajahnya suram. Aku berhenti di tengah karpet ruang masuk. "Ada apa?"

Sayapnya tidak terlihat, bahkan bayangannya pun tidak ada. "Aku sedang berpikir untuk memintamu tinggal di sini besok."

Aku melipat tanganku. "Aku kira aku ikut pergi." Jangan mengunciku di rumah ini, jangan menyingkirkanku—

Dia menyugar rambutnya. "Aku tidak mau kau melihat sosok yang akan kuperankan besok, sosok diriku besok. Seperti apa aku akan memperlakukanmu, memperlakukan yang lainnya..."

"Topeng Tuan Agung," sahutku pelan.

"Ya." Dia duduk di anak tangga paling bawah. Aku tetap berdiri di tengah ruang depan sambil bertanya dengan hati-hati, "Kenapa kau tidak ingin aku melihat sosok itu?"

"Karena kau baru saja memandangku seolah-olah aku bukan monster, dan aku tidak tahan membayangkan apa pun yang akan kau lihat besok, berada di bawah gunung, mengembalikanmu ke tempat aku menemukanmu."

Di bawah gunung—di bawah tanah. Ya, aku lupa itu. Lupa bahwa aku akan melihat istana yang ditiru Victoria, dan bahwa aku sudah pernah terjebak di bawah tanah...

Aku menunggu rasa panik, keringat dingin. Tidak ada yang muncul. "Biarkan aku menolong. Dalam cara apa pun yang bisa kulakukan."

Kesuraman membayangi cahaya bintang di matanya. "Peran yang akan kau mainkan juga bukan peran yang menyenangkan."

"Aku percaya padamu." Aku duduk di sampingnya di tangga itu, dekat sekali hingga aku merasakan panas tubuhnya menghangatkan udara dingin malam yang masih menempel pada mantelku. "Kenapa Yuri kelihatan galau saat dia pergi tadi?"

Jakunnya naik turun. Aku bisa menebak bahwa itu adalah kemarahan, dan kepedihan, yang menahannya untuk menceritakan langsung kepadaku—bukannya tidak percaya. Setelah beberapa saat dia berkata, "Aku ada di sana, di Hewn, saat ayahnya menyatakan bahwa dia akan dijual untuk dinikahkan dengan Eris, putra tertua Tuan Agung Negeri Musim Dingin."

Kakak Minho.

"Eris punya reputasi akan kekejamannya, dan Yuri... memohon supaya itu tidak sampai terjadi. Meski dengan segala kesaktian, sifat liarnya, dia tidak punya suara, tidak punya hak di antara orang-orang itu. Dan ayahku tidak terlalu peduli apakah sepupu-sepupunya menjadikan keturunan mereka sebagai bibit induk."

"Lalu, apa yang terjadi?" bisikku.

"Aku membawa Yuri ke kamp Illyrian selama beberapa hari. Dia melihat Kris, lalu memutuskan untuk berbuat sesuatu yang merusak nilai dirinya di mata orang-orang ini. Aku tidak tahu sampai itu sudah terjadi, dan... kacau sekali. "

"Baik dengan Kris, dengannya, dengan keluarga kami. Dan itu cerita panjang yang lain lagi, tetapi singkatnya Eris menolak menikahinya. Katanya, Yuri telah dinodai oleh peri jelata yang terlahir sebagai anak haram. Keluarga Yuri... mereka..."

Aku belum pernah melihatnya kehilangan kata-kata seperti itu. Sehun mendeham. "Setelah mereka selesai, mereka membuang Yuri di perbatasan Negeri Musim Semi, dengan pesan tertulis dipaku ke tubuhnya yang menyatakan bahwa dia adalah urusan Eris."

Dipaku—dipaku ke tubuhnya.

Sehun berkata dengan kemarahan yang lembut, "Eris menelantarkannya dalam keadaan sekarat di tengah hutan. Suho menemukannya keesokan harinya. Hanya itu yang bisa kulakukan supaya Suho tidak pergi ke salah satu negeri itu dan menghabisi mereka semua."

Kubayangkan wajah cerianya, tawanya yang asal, wanita yang tidak peduli siapa yang menyetujuinya. Mungkin karena dia sudah pernah melihat yang terburuk dari kaumnya dan berhasil selamat.

Aku paham mengapa Sehun tidak tahan berhadapan dengan Jessica terlalu lama, mengapa dia tidak bisa menyudahi kemarahan atas kegagalan Jessica mengurusku, sekalipun aku sudah tidak marah lagi.

Api Baron mulai berkeretak dalam urat-urat nadiku. Apiku, bukan apinya. Bukan juga api putranya.

Aku meraih tangan Sehun, dan ibu jarinya mengelus punggung tanganku. Aku berusaha tidak memikirkan rasa tentram karena usapan itu saat aku berkata dengan suara tenang dan tegas yang hampir tak kukenali, "Katakan apa yang harus kulakukan besok."

•

•

•

•


	42. Chapter 42

A COURT OF MIST AND FURY(REMAKE HUNKAI)

By : Sarah J. Maas

•

•

•

•

Bab 42

Aku tidak takut.

Tidak takut pada peran yang Sehun minta kumainkan hari ini. Tidak takut pada angin yang menderu sementara kami mengirai ke pegunungan berselimut salju familier yang menolak kalah dengan kecupan pagi musim semi.

Tidak takut pada hentakan tajam selagi Sehun menerbangkan kami di antara puncak dan lembah, dengan tangkas dan mulus. Kris dan Suho mengapit kami; Yuri akan menemui kami di gerbang masuk Kaki Gunung.

Wajah Sehun mengencang, pundaknya tegang dalam cengkeramanku. Aku tahu apa yang akan terjadi, tetapi... bahkan setelah dia memberitahuku aku harus menjadi apa, bahkan setelah aku menyutujuinya, dia terlalu menjaga jarak.

Seram.

Mengkhawatirkanku, rupanya. Hanya karena kekhawatiran itu, untuk menyingkirkan ketegangan dari wajahnya, bahkan hanya untuk beberapa menit sebelum kami berhadapan dengan alam di bawah gunung yang sadis, aku berkata di antara embusan angin, "Krystal dan Yuri bilang bahwa besarnya sayap laki-laki Illyrian biasanya mewakili ukuran... bagian tubuh lainnya."

Pandangannya seketika beralih ke arahku, lalu ke lereng berselimut pohon cemara di bawah. "Oh, ya."

Aku mengangkat bahu dalam gendongannya, berusaha tidak memikirkan tubuh telanjang pada malam beberapa minggu yang lalu—meski tidak banyak yang kulihat. "Mereka juga bilang sayap Suho yang terbesar."

Kenakalan menari-nari di mata ungunya, membasuh jarak yang dingin, ketegangannya. Sang ahli mata-mata hitam buram di antara langit biru pucat. "Nanti kalau kita sudah kembali, kita ambil penggaris, ya?"

Aku mencubit otot lengannya yang sekeras batu. Sehun melemparkan seringai jahat sebelum dia menukik. Gunung-gunung dan pepohonan dan matahari jatuh bebas menerobos awan-awan tipis.

Teriakan sesak keluar dari mulutku ketika kami terjungkir. Secara insting, aku merangkul lehernya. Tawa beratnya menggelitik tengkukku.

"Kau bersedia untuk menyaksikan sisi gelapku dan ikut menjadi gelap, bersedia masuk ke liang kubur berlumpur dan menghadapi si Penenun, tetapi terjun bebas sedikit saja kau menjerit?"

"Akan kubiarkan kau membusuk kalau nanti kau mimpi buruk lagi," ujarku sengit, mataku masih tertutup dan tubuhku mengunci ketika dia membuka sayapnya agar kami bisa melayang stabil.

"Tidak akan," rayunya. "Kau suka sekali melihatku telanjang."

"Bedebah."

Tawanya bergemuruh menembusku. Sambil terpejam, angin menderu seperti binatang liar, aku membenahi posisiku, memeganginya lebih erat. Buku-buku jariku menyentuh salah satu sayapnya—lembut dan dingin seperti sutra, tetapi keras seperti batu dalam keadaan meregang kencang.

Menakjubkan. Tanpa melihat jelas, aku meraihnya lagi... dan memberanikan diri untuk mengelusnya dengan ujung jari di sepanjang tepi bagian dalamnya.

Sehun bergidik, erangan lembut terdengar di telingaku. "Itu… sangat sensitif," katanya sambil menahan.

Aku menarik kembali jariku, menjauh untuk melihat wajahnya. Dengan terpaan angin, aku terpaksa menyipit, dan kepangan rambutku beterbangan ke segala arah, tetapi dia fokus penuh pada gunung-gunung di sekeliling kami. "Geli, ya?"

Dia melirikku, lalu kembali memandang salju dan cemara yang membentang tanpa akhir.

"Rasanya seperti ini," katanya, dan menunduk dekat sekali sehingga bibirnya mengelus daun telingaku sembari mengembus napas lembut. Punggungku melengkung secara reflek, daguku terangkat merasakan belaian napas itu.

"Oh," ujarku pada akhirnya. Aku merasakan senyumannya di telingaku dan menjauh.

"Kami dilatih melindungi sayap kami dalam segala risiko. Sebagian laki-laki Illyrian menyerang terlebih dulu, bertanya kemudian, jika sayap mereka tahu-tahu disentuh."

"Kalau saat berhubungan?" Pertanyaan itu tercetus begitu saja.

Wajah Sehun berseri-seri nakal sambil mengawasi gunung-gunung. "Saat berhubungan, seorang laki-laki Illyrian bisa mencapai puncak hanya karena sayapnya disentuh pada titik yang tepat."

Darahku menderu. Wilayah bahaya; lebih mematikan dibandingkan jatuh ke bawah. "Kau sudah pernah membuktikannya?"

Matanya menelanjangiku. "Aku tidak pernah membiarkan siapa pun melihat atau menyentuh sayapku saat berhubungan. Itu membuatmu tak berdaya dalam cara yang tidak... tidak nyaman."

"Sayang sekali," ujarku, sambil terlalu santai menatap ke arah gunung raksasa yang mulai muncul dari balik horizon. Dan tertutup, kuamati, dengan istana batu bulan berkilauan itu.

"Kenapa?" tanyanya waspada.

Aku mengangkat bahu, menahan tarikan di ujung-ujung bibirku. "Karena aku bertaruh kau pasti bisa melakukan posisi-posisi menarik dengan sayap itu."

Sehun mengembuskan bahak tawa, dan hidungnya menggores telingaku. Aku bisa merasakannya membuka mulut untuk membisikkan sesuatu, tetapi—

Sesuatu yang gelap dan cepat dan licin menyerang kami, dan dia meluncur ke bawah dan menjauh sambil mengumpat.

Serangan lain, dan yang lain, terus berdatangan.

Kusadari saat Sehun menukik, menangkap salah satu panah di udara. Bukan panah biasa. Yang lain memantul dengan aman di pelindung yang diletuskannya.

Diamatinya kayu di tangannya, lalu menjatuhkannya sambil mendesis. Panah kayu ash. Untuk membunuh peri.

Sekarang, setelah aku juga menjadi peri...

Lebih cepat dari angin, lebih cepat dari kematian, Sehun melesat ke daratan.

Terbang, bukan mengirai, karena dia ingin tahu di mana musuh kami berada, tidak mau kehilangan jejak. Angin menggigit wajahku, mendesir di telingaku, mencabik-cabik rambutku dengan cakar-cakar brutal.

Suho dan Kris sudah bergegas ke arah kami. Diliputi lingkaran tembus pandang biru dan merah pada tubuh mereka—memantulkan anak-anak panah itu.

Siphon sedang bekerja.

Anak-anak panah itu ditembakkan dari hutan cemara yang menyelimuti gunung-gunung, lalu menghilang.

Sehun menghantam daratan, salju beterbangan karenanya, dan kemarahan yang belum pernah kulihat darinya sejak hari itu di istana saat Victoria meremas-remas wajahnya.

Aku bisa merasakan derunya di tubuhku, berguling di celah hutan tempat kami sekarang berpijak. Suho dan Kris sudah di sana seketika, pelindung berwarna mereka menyusut kembali ke dalam Siphon. Mereka bertiga adalah kekuatan alami di hutan cemara. Sehun tidak melihatku sama sekali saat memberi perintah kepada Kris, "Bawa dia ke istana, dan tetap di sana sampai aku kembali. Suho, kau ikut aku."

Kris meraihku, tetapi aku menjauh. "Tidak."

"Apa?" bentak Sehun, kata itu lebih terdengar seperti suara tekak.

"Bawa aku ikut," kataku. Aku tidak ingin pergi ke istana batu bulan itu untuk mondar-mandir dan menunggu sambil meremas-remas jemari.

Kris dan Suho dengan bijak menutup mulut mereka. Sehun hanya melipat sayap dan tangannya—menungguku memberi alasan.

"Aku sudah pernah melihat panah ash," kataku agak sesak.

"Aku mungkin mengenali dari mana asalnya. Dan jika datangnya dari Tuan Agung lainnya... aku juga bisa mendeteksi itu."

Jika datangnya dari Jin.

"Dan aku bisa melacak daratan sebaik kalian." Kecuali Suho, mungkin. "Jadi kau dan Kris ke langit," kataku, masih menunggu penolakan, perintah untuk mengurungku. "Dan aku akan memburu di daratan bersama Suho."

Kemarahan yang memancar di celah hutan bersalju itu membeku, terlalu tenang.

Sehun berkata, "Kris—aku ingin tentara udara berpatroli di perbatasan laut, tempatkan dua mil ke arah Hybern. Aku ingin tentara darat di gunung hingga perbatasan selatan; pastikan peringatan itu ditembakkan di tiap puncak. Kita tidak akan mengandalkan sihir."

Dia berpaling ke Suho. "Setelah kau pergi, beri peringatan kepada semua mata-matamu bahwa mereka mungkin akan dicurigai, dan persiapkan untuk mengeluarkan mereka. Lalu, masukkan mata-mata baru. Kita rahasiakan ini. Kita tidak boleh mengatakannya kepada siapa pun di istana tentang apa yang baru terjadi, jika ada yang menyinggungnya, katakan saja untuk latihan."

Karena kami tidak bisa membiarkan kelemahan kami terlihat, bahkan di antara bawahannya sekalipun.

Matanya menemukanku. "Kita punya waktu satu jam sampai kita ditunggu di istana. Manfaatkan baik-baik."

•••••

Kami mencarinya, tetapi anak-anak panah yang meleset sudah diambil penyerang kami—bahkan bayangan dan angin sekalipun tidak memberi tahu Suho apa-apa, seakan-akan musuh kami juga tersembunyi dari mereka. Berarti ini kedua kalinya meeka tahu di mana Sehun dan aku berada.

Yuri menememukan Suho dan aku setelah dua puluh menit, menuntut diceritakan apa gerangan yang terjadi. Kami menjelaskannya—lalu dia mengirai, untuk mereka-reka alasan supaya keluarganya yang mengerikan tidak mencurigai ada yang salah.

Sampai satu jam berakhir, kami tidak menemukan satu jejak pun. Kami tidak bisa mengundur waktu lagi.

Kerajaan Mimpi Buruk berada di balik sepasang pintu raksasa yang menempel ke gunung itu sendiri. Dan dari lantai dasar, gunung menjulang begitu tinggi sehingga aku tidak bisa melihat istana tempatku menginap dulu. Hanya salju, dan batu, dan burung-burung yang terbang berkeliling di atasnya. Tidak ada siapa pun di luar—tidak ada desa, tidak ada tanda-tanda kehidupan. Tidak ada yang mengindikasikan adanya kota berpenduduk di dalamnya.

Aku tidak membiarkan rasa penasaranku atau segala macam rasa takut terlihat saat Yuri dan aku masuk. Sehun, Kris, dan Suho akan tiba beberapa menit kemudian. Ada prajurit-prajurit pengawal berjaga di gerbang batu, tidak memakai hitam-hitam seperti dugaanku, tetapi abu-abu dan putih—baju baja yang dibuat membaur dengan wajah gunung.

Yuri tidak melirik mereka sedikit pun, sambil diam membawaku ke dalam kota gunung.

Tubuhku mencengkeram segera setelah aroma batu dan api dan daging panggang menghantamku. Aku sudah pernah berada di sini sebelumnya, menderita di sini. Bukan Kaki Gunung. Ini bukan Kaki Gunung.

Sungguh, istana Victoria sama saja seperti buatan anak-anak. Kerajaan Mimpi Buruk adalah buatan dewa. Sementara Kaki Gunung terdiri atas jajaran lorong dan kamar-kamar dan lantai bertingkat, tetapi ini... ini sungguh sebuah kota.

Jalanan yang dilalui Yuri adalah sebuah jalanan besar, dan di sekeliling kami, bangunan-bangunan dan menara-menara menjulang sampai kegelapan di atas, juga rumah-rumah dan jembatan. Sebuah kota metropolitan yang dipahat dari batu gelap gunung itu sendiri, tak satu inci pun dibiarkan polos tanpa seni ukir yang cantik sekaligus menyeramkan.

Figur-figur menari dan memohon dan bersukaria. Pilar-pilar nya diukir menjadi mirip dengan sulur-sulur bunga malam yang bermekaran. Air mengalir di sungai-sungai dan kali kecil yang berasal dari jantung gunung itu sendiri.

Kota Hewn.

Tempat indah dan mengerikan yang membuatku sulit menahan kekaguman sekaligus ketakutan dari wajahku. Musik sudah terdengar entah dari mana, dan tuan rumah masih tidak muncul untuk menyambut kami. Orang-orang yang berpapasan dengan kami—hanya Peri Agung—mengenakan pakaian-pakaian mewah, wajah mereka pucat pasi dan dingin. Tidak ada yang menghentikan kami, tidak ada yang tersenyum atau membungkuk.

Yuri mengabaikan mereka semua. Kami tidak mengatakan sepatah kata pun. Sehun sudah melarangku—dinding-dinding di sini bertelinga.

Yuri membawaku ke jalanan besar menuju sepasang gerbang batu lainnya, dibuka di bagian bawahnya dan mengintip ke suatu area yang tampaknya sebuah istana di dalam gunung ini.

Singgasana resmi Tuan Agung Negeri Malam.

Binatang-binatang buas besar bersisik hitam terpahat pada pintu-pintu gerbang itu, semua berkerumun di dalam sarang yang terbuat dari kuku-kuku besar dan taring-taring, tertidur dan bertarung, sebagian terkunci dalam rangkaian makan yang tak berujung.

Aku yakin sekali binatang-binatang itu tampak kesakitan disinari cahaya keperakan dari lampu peri di seluruh kota gunung ini. Gerbang Keabadian—itu judul lukisan yang terbayang di benakku.

Yuri terus berjalan melaluinya, kilatan warna dan kehidupan dalam tempat dingin yang ganjil ini.

Dia mengenakan pakaian merah paling tua, gaun tipis melambai menempel pada dada dan pinggulnya, sementara helai-helai kainnya diatur sedemikian rupa sehingga perut dan punggungnya dibiarkan terbuka.

Rambutnya tergerai bagai riak ombak, dan gelang-gelang emas besar berkilauan di pergelangan tangannya. Seorang ratu—seorang ratu yang tidak tunduk kepada siapa pun, seorang ratu yang telah menghadapi mereka semua dan menang. Seorang ratu yang memiliki tubuhnya, hidupnya, masa depannya sendiri dan tidak pernah meminta maaf untuk itu.

Pakaianku yang dibawakannya ke hutan cemara adalah gaunl serupa, hampir identik dengan yang terpaksa kukenakan di Kaki Gunung. Dua lembar kain yang nyaris tidak menutup putingku jatuh hingga di bawah pusar. Sabuk yang mengelilingi pinggulku menyatukannya dalam satu helai panjang yang menggantung di antara kedua kaki dan nyaris tidak menutup pungung.

Berbeda dengan sifon dan warna-warna terang yang kukenakan saat itu, gaun ini hitam dengan kain gemerlapan yang bekerlap-kerlip di setiap ayunan pinggulku.

Yuri memasang mahkota di atas kepalaku—dan rambutku ditata ke belakang, diadem hitam yang ditaruh di depannya dan dipercantik dengan serpihan berlian yang membuatnya gemerlapan di langit malam. Bulu mataku dibuatnya lebih gelap dan panjang, menyatu dengan garis mata hitam tebal yang sadis. Bibirku diwarnai merah darah.

Di dalam istana bawah gunung itu kami melangkah. Ada lebih banyak orang di sana, berkerumun di sekitar lorong-lorong yang tak ada habisnya, mengawasi kami dalam setiap tarikan napas. Sebagian mirip dengan Yuri, berambut emas dan berwajah cantik. Mereka bahkan mendesis sengit kepada Yuri.

Temanku itu melemparkan senyuman mengejek. Sebagian diriku berharap dia merobek tenggokan mereka.

Akhirnya kami sampai di ruang singgasana berkayu hitam. Di sana makin banyak ukiran ular seperti di gerbang depan—kali ini, mengelilingi sekian banyak kolom yang menopang langit-langit batu onyx. Begitu tinggi menjulang sampai kegelapan menyembunyikan detail-detailnya yang halus, tetapi aku tahu masih banyak lagi yang diukir di sana.

Binatang-binatang besar mengawasi tiap tipuan di dalam ruangan ini. Pada singgasana itu sendiri ada sebagian ukiran-ukiran yang sama, kepala mengular di kedua sudut sandarannya—seolah-olah mereka melindungi Tuan Agung melalui bahunya.

Orang-orang berkumpul—dan untuk sesaat, aku kembali berada di ruang singgasana Victoria, begitu mirip atmosfernya, kedengkiannya. Begitu mirip dengan panggung di ujung lain.

Seorang laki-laki tampan berambut keemasan melangkah di jalur kami menuju singgasana hitam itu, dan Yuri berhenti dengan luwes. Aku tahu dia adalah ayahnya tanpa mendengar sepatah kata pun darinya.

Dia berpakaian hitam-hitam, di atas kepalanya ada mahkota perak kecil. Mata cokelatnya seperti tanah tua selagi berkata kepada Yuri, "Di mana dia?"

Tidak ada sapaan, tidak ada formalitas. Dia mengabaikankanku sepenuhnya.

Yuri mengangkat bahu. "Dia tiba kapan pun dia mau." Dia kembali berjalan.

Baru kemudian ayahnya mengamati wajahku, tubuhku—dan di bagian yang kupikir akan membuatnya tersenyum mengejek dan memandang penuh nafsu. Tidak ada. Tidak ada emosi. Yang ada hanya sikap dingin tanpa perasaan.

Aku mengikuti Yuri sebelum rasa jijik merusak topeng dinginku.

Meja-meja besar menempel ke dinding-dinding hitam dipenuhi buah-buahan gemuk dan lezat serta rangkaian-rangkaian roti keemasan, diselingi daging panggang, gentong-gentong sari buah dan bir hangat, dan pai dan tar dan kue-kue kecil berbagai ukuran dan jenis.

Makanan-makanan itu pasti sudah membuat mulutku berair kalau bukan dipajang demi kemewahan Peri Agung semata. Kalau bukan karena kenyataan bahwa tidak ada yang menyentuh makanan itu—kekuasaan dan kekayaan yang ada membuat semua makanan itu terbuang sia-sia.

Yuri langsung menuju panggung obsidian. Dia berhenti di kaki tangga dan mengambil tempat di samping singgasana dan berkata kepada kerumunan orang di sana dengan suara yang jelas dan kejam dan licik, "Tuan Agung kalian sudah hampir sampai. Suasana hatinya sedang buruk. Kusarankan kalian bersikap yang terbaik—kecuali kalian ingin dijadikan hiburan untuk malam ini."

Sebelum kerumunan orang itu berbisik-bisik, aku merasakannya. Merasakan dia. Lantai batu yang kupijak terasa bergetar—dentum dengan ketukan teratur. Langkah kakinya. Seakan-akan gunung bergetar di setiap sentuhan.

Semua yang ada di ruangan itu diam seperti mayat. Mematung karena takut napas mereka bisa menarik perhatian predator yang sekarang berjalan ke arah kami.

Bahu Yuri ditariknya tegap, dagu terangkat tinggi—buas, menampakan rasa bangga yang tak pantas melihat kedatangan tuannya.

Mengingat peranku, aku menurunkan dagu, menatap dari bawah alis.

Pertama, Kris dan Suho muncul di ambang pintu.

Jenderal dan pelantun bayangan sang Tuan Agung—dan orang-orang Illyrian terkuat sepanjang sejarah. Mereka bukan laki-laki yang mulai kukenal. Berbalut baju tempur hitam-hitam yang memeluk tubuh berotot mereka, baju tempur mereka rumit, bersisik—bahu mereka lebih lebar dalam cara yang tidak masuk akal, wajah mereka berupa potret kebrutalan tanpa perasaan.

Mereka, entah bagaimana, mengingatkanku pada binatang-binatang buas yang terpahat di pilar-pilar yang mereka lalui.

Siphon mereka bertambah banyak, lebih berkilau dengan tambahan dari yang sudah ada di atas kedua tangan mereka masing-masing. Sebuah Siphon di tengah-tengah dada mereka. Satu pada masing-masing bahu, satu pada masing-masing lutut.

Lututku lemas, dan aku paham apa yang ditakutkan para pimpinan kamp dari mereka. Orang Illyrian hanya butuh satu Siphon untuk mengatur kekuatan membunuh. Kris dan Suho masing-masing memiliki tujuh. Tujuh.

Para penghuni istana memiliki akal sehat yang baik sehingga mundur selangkah ketika Kris dan Suho berjalan melintasi keramaian, menuju panggung. Sayap mereka berkilauan, cakar-cakar di puncak sayap cukup tajam untuk membelah udara—seakan-akan mereka mengikirnya.

Perhatian Kris langsung beralih ke arah Yuri, Suho menikmati pemandangan itu dalam satu tatapan sebelum kemudian menyapu orang-orang di sekelilingnya. Sebagian besar menghindari tatapan si pelantun bayangan—meski mereka gemetar melihat pisau Penutur Kejujuran yang menggantung di pinggangnya, dan pedang Illyrian mengintip dari balik pundak kirinya.

Wajah Suho berupa topeng kematian yang indah, tanpa suara menjanjikan mereka semua siksaan yang tak terhindarkan dan tak berakhir, bahkan bayangan-bayangan bergetar di belakangnya.

Aku tahu kenapa. Tahu siapa yang akan dengan senang hati disiksanya.

Mereka mencoba menjual seorang gadis 17 tahun untuk dinikahkan dengan seorang sadistis—kemudian menyiksanya dengan kebrutalan yang tidak mampu, tidak mau, kubayangkan. Orang-orang ini sekarang tinggal di bawah kengerian tiga sahabat yang berdiri di panggung.

Bagus. Mereka memang seharusnya menakuti mereka.

Menakutiku.

Kemudian, Sehun muncul. Dia sudah melepas peredam kesaktiannya pada sosok yang dia tampilkan saat ini.

Kekuatannya memenuhi ruang singgasana, istana, gunung.

Dunia. Tidak ada awal dan tidak ada akhir.

Tanpa sayap. Tanpa senjata. Tanpa tanda-tanda kesatria.

Yang ada hanya Tuan Agung kejam nan elegan yang diyakini dunia. Tangannya masuk ke dalam saku, tunik hitamnya tampak menelan cahaya. Mahkota bintang-bintang terletak di atas kepalanya.

Tidak ada tanda-tanda pria yang minum-minum di atap rumah; tidak ada tanda-tanda pangeran yang tersungkur dan duduk berlutut di tempat tidur. Dampak kekuatan dahsyatnya mengancam untuk menghabisiku.

Di sini—di sinilah Tuan Agung terkuat pernah dilahirkan.

Wajah impian dan mimpi buruk.

Mata Sehun bersirobok dengan mataku sesaat dari seberang ruangan selagi dia berjalan di antara pilar-pilar. Ke singgasana yang merupakan darah dan pengorbanan dan kebesarannya. Darahku sendiri bernyanyi mengiringi dentum kekuatan dari dirinya, akan ketampanannya yang nyata.

Yuri turun dari panggung, membungkuk gemulai dangan satu kaki menekuk. Kris dan Suho mengikutinya. Begitu pula semua orang di ruangan itu—termasuk aku.

Lantai hitam di sana mengilap sehingga aku bisa melihat bibir merahku di sana; melihat wajahku yang tak berekspresi. Ruangan begitu hening sehingga aku bisa mendengar tiap langkah Sehun ke arah kami.

"Wah, wah," katanya tanpa ditujukan kepada siapa pun. "Kelihatannya kali ini kalian semua datang tepat waktu."

Sambil tetap berlutut, Kris mengangkat kepalanya dan tersenyum separuh—penjelmaan komandan sang Tuan Agung, dengan senang hati akan melakukan pertumpahan darah.

Sepatu bot Sehun berhenti di arah penglihatanku. Jari-jarinya terasa dingin saat dia mengangkat daguku.

Seluruh isi ruangan diam mematung di lantai, menyaksikan. Ini adalah peran yang dia minta untuk kumainkan; menjadi pengalihan sekaligus kesenangan baru. Bibir Sehun melengkung ke atas. "Selamat datang di rumahku, Kai, sang Pematah Kutukan."

Aku menurunkan pandanganku, bulu mata hitam tebalku menggelitik pipi. Dia mendecakkan lidahnya, genggamannya di daguku mengencang. Semua melihat tekanan jarinya, caranya memiringkan kepala dengan ganas sembari dia berkata, "Ikut aku."

Daguku ditarik dan aku berdiri. Sehun menyapukan matanya ke arahku dan aku bertanya-tanya apakah ini tidak sepenuhnya sandiwara saat melihatnya berkilat sekilas. Dia menuntunku menaiki beberapa anak tangga ke atas pang gung—ke singgasananya. Dia duduk, tersenyum samar sambil memandang istananya yang luar biasa besar. Dia memiliki tiap inci singgasana beserta orang-orangnya.

Dengan tarikan di pinggangku, aku duduk di pangkuannya. Mainan Tuan Agung. Itulah peranku di Kaki Gunung—yang ingin dilihat dunia. Peliharaan baru yang sekarang akan diincar ayah Yuri untuk digerayangi.

Tangan Sehun bergeser ke pinggangku yang telanjang, sebelah tangan lagi menyusuri pahaku yang terbuka. Dingin—tangannya begitu dingin hingga aku nyaris memekik. Dia pasti merasakan sentakan dalam hatiku. Sesaat kemudian, tangannya menjadi hangat. Ibu jarinya menekuk di sisi dalam pahaku, mengelus pelan seolah-olah berkata, Maaf.

Sehun mendekat sampai mulutnya berada di dekat telingaku, sadar betul rakyatnya belum beranjak dari lantai. Sepertinya dulu mereka sudah pernah melakukannya sebelum diperintah, dulu sekali, dan menerima konsekuensinya.

Sehun berbisik, tangannya sekarang mengelus kulit di tulang rusukku, berputar-putar malas, "Jangan sampai kau masukkan ke dalam kepalamu."

Aku tahu mereka semua bisa mendengarnya. Dia pun tahu. Aku menatap kepala mereka yang tertunduk, jantungku memukul-mukul, tetapi aku berkata selembut malam, "Apa?"

Napas Sehun membelai telingaku, sama persis dengan napas yang diembuskannya satu jam yang lalu di langit. "Bahwa semua laki-laki di sini rela memberi apa pun demi bisa merasakan mulut merah cantikmu."

Aku cantik. Aku kuat. Aku selamat dan menang. Seperti juga Yuri terbebas dari rumah beracun yang mengerikan ini.

Aku tersenyum sekilas, senyuman pertama dengan topeng baruku. Membiarkan mereka melihat mulut merah cantik itu, dan gigi-gigiku yang putih dan rata.

Tangannya bergeser sedikit lebih tinggi di pahaku. Sebelumnya dia sudah meminta maaf atas permainan ini, serta peran-peran yang harus kami mainkan. Aku mendekati sentuhannya, bertumpu pada tubuhnya yang hangat dan keras.

Aku menekan tubuhnya begitu dekat sehingga aku bisa merasakan getaran berat suaranya saat akhirnya dia berkata kepada penghuni istananya, "Bangun."

Mereka melakukannya serentak. Aku tersenyum mengejek ke arah sebagian dari mereka, luar biasa senang tak terhingga.

Sehun mengeluskan buku jarinya ke belakang lututku, dan tiap syaraf di tubuhku memusat pada sentuhan itu.

"Pergilah bermain," ujarnya kepada mereka semua. Mereka mematuhinya, kerumunan orang berpencar, musik dimainkan keras dari sudut kejauhan.

"Keir," kata Sehun, suaranya menggelegar di ruangan seperti petir pada malam yang dilanda badai.

Hanya itu yang diperlukan untuk memanggil ayah Yuri ke kaki panggung. Keir membungkuk lagi, wajahnya dibingkai kebencian beku saat dia memandang Sehun, lalu aku melemparkan pandangan sekali ke arah Yuri dan dua Illyrian itu.

Kris mengangguk pelan kepada Keir, yang menyatakan bahwa dia ingat—dan takkan pernah lupa—apa yang pernah dilakukan penjaga Hewn itu terhadap putrinya sendiri.

Namun, Keir kelihatan ketakutan menghadapi Suho. Takut pada Penutur Kejujuran miliknya. Suatu hari nanti, kusadari, Suho akan menggunakan pisau itu kepada ayah Yuri, dan berlama-lama sekali mengulitinya.

"Laporan," kata Sehun, sambil mengeluskan buku jarinya di pinggangku.

Dia membubarkan Kris, Yuri, dan Suho dengan anggukan. Trio itu memudar dalam keramaian. Dalam sekejap, Suho sudah lenyap ke dalam bayangan dan pergi. Keir bahkan tidak menengok.

Di hadapan Sehun, Keir hanyalah anak cengeng. Akan tetapi, aku tahu ayah Yuri lebih tua. Jauh lebih tua. Pengurus Kerajaan itu bertopang pada kekuasaan, rupanya.

Sehun adalah kekuatan itu.

"Salam, Tuan," sapa Keir, suara beratnya dipoles mulus. "Dan salam untuk... tamu Anda."

Tangan Sehun menapak di pahaku sambil memiringkan kepalanya untuk memandangku. "Dia cantik, bukan?"

"Benar," kata Keir, sambil menurunkan pandangannya.

"Tidak banyak yang perlu dilaporkan, Tuan. Semuanya tenang sejak kunjungan Anda yang terakhir."

"Tidak ada yang bisa kuberi hukuman?" Seperti seekor kucing yang bermain-main dengan makanannya.

"Kecuali Anda mau aku memilih seseorang di sini untuk dihukum, Tuan."

Sehun mendecakkan lidahnya. "Sayang sekali." Dia kembali mengawasiku, lalu mendekat untuk menarik telingaku dengan giginya.

Terkutuklah aku, tetapi aku mendekat lebih jauh ke belakang ketika giginya menekan seiring dengan ibu jarinya yang menyapukan sentuhan mewah ke bagian sensitif kulit.

Tubuhku goyah dan menegang. Napasku…. Sang Kaldron, terkutuklah aku lagi. Aromanya sitrus dan laut, kekuatan yang menderu darinya... napasku tersekat sesaat.

Aku tahu dia menyadarinya; tahu bahwa dia merasakan perubahan itu dalam diriku.

Jarinya diam di kakiku.

Keir mulai menyebutkan orang-orang yang tidak ku kenal di istana itu, laporan membosankan tentang pernikahan dan aliansi, pertumpahan darah, dan Sehun membiarkannya bicara.

Ibu jarinya mengelus lagi—kali ini bersama jari telunjuknya.

Raungan malas memenuhi telingaku, meredam semuanya kecuali sentuhan di bagian dalam kakiku itu. Musik mendentum, kuno, liar, dan orang-orang saling menari berdekatan seiring irama.

Matanya tertuju ke arah si Wali Istana. Sehun mengangguk sekilas sesekali. Sementara jarinya terus mengelus pahaku perlahan, makin lama makin bergeser naik.

Orang-orang menyaksikannya. Bahkan sambil mereka makan dan minum, bahkan sambil sebagian menari dalam kelompok kecil. Aku duduk di pangkuannya, barang mainan pribadinya, tiap sentuhannya terlihat jelas oleh mereka... dan seakan-akan hanya ada kami berdua.

Keir memerinci daftar pengeluaran dan biaya-biaya pengelolaan istana, dan Sehun mengangguk sekilas lagi. Kali ini, hidungnya menyapu titik di antara leher dan bahuku, diikuti bibirnya.

Putingku mengencang, menjadi penuh dan berat, sakit—sakit seperti yang sekarang mengumpul di pusarku. Rasa panas memenuhi wajahku, darahku.

Akhirnya Keir berkata, pengendalian dirinya sedikit terlepas, "Aku memang mendengar banyak rumor, tetapi tidak terlalu memercayainya."

Pandangannya tertuju ke arahku, putingku, memuncak di balik lipatan gaunku, kakiku, yang terbuka lebih lebar dibandingkan beberapa menit sebelumnya, dan tangan Sehun yang berada di daerah bahaya.

"Tetapi tampaknya benar: peliharaan Chanyeol sekarang berganti pemilik."

"Kau harus lihat bagaimana aku membuatnya memohon," gumam Sehun, hidungnya menyentuh leherku.

Keir mendekap tangannya di belakang punggung. "Aku berkesimpulan Anda membawanya kemari untuk membuat pernyataan."

"Kau tahu segala yang kulakukan adalah pernyataan."

"Tentu saja. Yang ini, sepertinya, Anda senang mendandaninya dengan jaring laba-laba dan mahkota."

Sehun menghentikan tangannya, dan duduk lebih tegak karena mendengar nada bicaranya, kejijikannya. Aku berkata kepada Keir dengan suara milik pria lain, "Mungkin aku harus mengikatmu dengan tali kekang."

Sehun mengetukkan dinding mentalku tanda setuju, tangannya berada di rusukku dan bergerak melingkar dengan malas. "Dia memang senang bermain-main," ucapnya di bahuku. Dia menyentakkan dagunya ke arah si Keir. "Ambilkan dia anggur."

Perintah seutuhnya. Tidak ada sopan santun.

Keir menegang, lalu berjalan pergi.

Sehun tidak melepaskan diri dari topengnya. Ciuman kecilnya di bawah telingaku sudah cukup menyampaikan permintaan maaf dan terima kasih—dan permintaan maaf lagi.

Dia tidak menyukai ini, begitu pun aku. Akan tetapi, demi mendapatkan yang kami perlukan, demi mengulur waktu untuk Suho... dia bersedia melakukannya. Begitu pun aku.

Aku bertanya-tanya, sementara kedua tangannya berada di kulitku, bagian apa dari dirinya yang tidak mau dia korbankan. Bertanya-tanya apakah... apakah mungkin arogansi dan lagaknya... apakah itu hanya topeng yang mungkin menutupi laki-laki yang merasa dirinya tak berharga sama sekali.

Lagu berikutnya dimulai, bagai tetesan madu—dan meruncing menjadi angin yang bergerak cepat, dipertegas dengan bunyi drum yang menguasai tanpa lelah.

Aku menengok, mengawasi wajahnya. Tidak ada kehangatan di matanya, bukan sosok yang sudah menjadi temanku. Aku membiarkan pertahananku terbuka sedikit untuk membiarkannya masuk.

_Apa?_ Suaranya melayang masuk ke dalam pikiranku.

Aku menggapai ikatan kami, mengelus dinding amril hitam di sana. Retakan kecil membuka—hanya untukku. Kukatakan, _Kau orang baik, Sehun. Hatimu baik. Topeng ini tidak menakutkanku. Aku melihat dirimu di baliknya._

Genggamannya mengencang, dan matanya menatap mataku sementara dia mendekat dan mulutnya menyapu pipiku. Cukup menjawab, dan... melegakan.

Aku bersandar lebih dekat lagi padanya, membuka kakiku lebih lebar tanpa kentara.

_Kenapa kau berhenti?_ tanyaku.

Aku merasakan geraman lirihnya menggema. Dia mengelus rusukku lagi, tepat dengan ketukan musik, ibu jarinya naik hingga hampir menyentuh putingku.

Kubiarkan kepalaku menengadah dan bersandar di bahunya. Kubiarkan bagian diriku mendengar kata-kata mereka—pelacur, pelacur, pelacur—

Kubiarkan bagian diriku mengatakan kata-kata itu bersama mereka—pengkhianat, pembohong, pelacur—

Aku menjadi semua itu. Aku menjadi musiknya, drum, sesuatu yang gelap dan liar dalam pelukan Tuan Agung.

Matanya bersinar—bukan karena kesaktian atau kemarahan. Sesuatu yang merah panas dan terbingkai kegelapan gemerlap yang mencetus dalam pikiranku. Kutarik tanganku ke pahanya, merasakan kekuatan kesatria yang terpendam di sana. Kutelusuri ke atas dengan sentuhan panjang, perlahan, mendambakan untuk menyentuhnya, merasakannya.

Sesaat lagi apiku akan tercetus dan terbakar. Aku akan terbakar di sini.

_Pelan-pelan,_ katanya sambil tersenyum jahat lewat segaris bukaan dalam pertahananku. _Kalau kau menjadi lilin hidup, Keir yang malang akan melampiaskan kebengisannya. Kalau begitu, kau merusak acaranya._

Sebab api bisa memberi tahu mereka semua bahwa aku tidak normal—dan sudah pasti Keir akan mengabarkannya kepada mereka yang mendekati sekutunya di Negeri Musim Gugur, atau siapa pun dari monster-monster ini akan melakukannya.

Sehun menggeser pinggulnya, mendesakku cukup kuat sehingga untuk sesaat, aku tak peduli dengan Keir, atau Negeri Musim Gugur, atau apa yang mungkin sedang dilakukan Suho saat itu untuk mencuri bola kaca.

Sudah lama sekali aku merasa sangat dingin, sangat kesepian, dan tubuhku menjerit karena sentuhan itu, karena kegembiraan berada dalam sentuhan dan dekapan dan hidup.

Tangan yang sebelumnya berada di pinggangku bergeser ke perutku, mengait sabuk di pinggulku. Aku menyandarkan kepala di antara bahu dan lehernya, sambil menatap kerumunan yang menatapku, menikmati setiap bagian diriku yang tersambung dengan Sehun dan menginginkan lagi, lagi, lagi.

Akhirnya, ketika darahku mulai mendidih, saat Sehun menyapu kulitku dengan buku jarinya, aku melihat ke tempat di mana kutahu Keir berdiri, menonton kami, anggurku terlupakan di tangannya. Kami sama-sama melupakannya.

Wali Istana itu menonton tanpa tahu malu sambil bersandar ke dinding. Tidak yakin apakah harus menyela. Setengah takut.

Kami adalah pengalihannya. Kami adalah trik, sementara Suho mencuri bola kaca itu.

Aku tahu Sehun membalas tatapan Keir ketika ujung lidahnya meluncur ke leherku. Punggungku melengkung, mataku setengah menutup, bernapas tak teratur. Aku membakar dan membakar.

Kurasa karena dia merasa begitu jijik, dia mau saja memberikan bola kaca itu kepadaku supaya aku pergi dari sini, kata Sehun, tangan lainnya merayap dengan bahaya ke bawah. Akan tetapi, di sana rasa perih sudah bertambah, dan aku tidak memakai apa pun di balik pakaian ini yang bisa menutupi bukti terkutuk saat dia menggeser tangannya.

Kau dan aku bersandiwara dengan bagus, ujarku dalam hati. Orang yang mengatakan itu bersuara basah dan nakal—aku belum pernah mendengar suara itu keluar dari mulutku sebelumnya. Dalam pikiranku sekalipun.

Tangannya meluncur ke paha atasku, jarinya berputar-putar. Aku mendesaknya, berusaha menjauhkan tangan-tangan itu dari apa yang akan diketahuinya. Pikiranku berputar-putar. Sehun mengeluarkan tawa berat dan serak.

Keir hanya menonton dan terus menonton. Tegang. Ngeri. Terjebak di sana, sampai Sehun membebaskannya—dan tidak memikirkan segala alasannya dua kali. Atau ke mana perginya sang ahli mata-mata itu.

Maka aku memutar lagi, bertemu dengan mata Sehun yang kini bersinar terang. Bau angin dan laut dan sitrun dan keringat. Itu hampir menggoyahkanku.

Aku menghadap ke depan, dan Sehun menggeser bibirnya ke sepanjang punggung leherku, terus ke tulang punggungku, tepat saat aku bergeser mendesak tubuhnya yang juga mendesakku, memaksa, dan mendominasi. Tepat saat tangannya bergeser terlalu tinggi di bagian dalam pahaku.

Aku merasakan perhatian buasnya. Lengannya mendekapku lebih erat, dan wajahku terasa terbakar—mungkin sedikit malu, tetapi—

Sehun merasakan perhatianku, dan apiku terpecah. _Tidak apa-apa_, katanya, tetapi suara mental itu terdengar terengah.

_Bukan apa-apa. Hanya reaksi tubuhmu._

_Karena kau begitu sulit ditolak? _Usahaku untuk membelokkan terdengar tegang, dalam pikiran sekalipun.

Dia tertawa, mungkin untuk menolongku.

Kami saling menggoda dan mengejek selama berbulan-bulan. Itu mungkin memang reaksi tubuhku, mungkin reaksi tubuhnya, tetapi cita rasa dirinya mengancam untuk menghancurkanku, mengonsumsiku, dan—

Kini ada tangan laki-laki lain yang menyentuh tubuhku, sementara Chanyeol dan aku nyaris belum….

Untuk melawan rasa mual, kupasang senyuman mengantuk yang diliputi nafsu di wajahku. Tepat ketika Suho kembali dan mengangguk sekilas kepada Sehun. Dia sudah mendapatkan bola kacanya.

Yuri menyelip ke samping sang ahli mata-mata, menggerayangi bahunya, dadanya, sambil memutar untuk melihat wajahnya. Tangan Suho yang dipenuhi bercak merangkul pinggang Yuri yang terbuka—meremasnya sekali. Konfirmasi yang juga dibutuhkan Yuri.

Dia memberinya senyuman yang sudah pasti akan menyebarkan rumor, lalu berjalan cepat ke dalam kerumunan lagi.

Memesona, menyita perhatian, membiarkan mereka berpikir bahwa sejak tadi Suho memang ada di sana, membiarkan mereka memikirkan apakah Yuri akan melanjutkannya dengan mengajak Suho ke tempat tidur.

Suho hanya menatap Yuri. Aku bertanya-tanya apakah di dalamnya dia sama berantakannya denganku sekarang.

Sehun menekuk jarinya ke arah Keir yang sedikit memelotot ke arah tuan putrinya, sambil berjalan terhuyung membawakan anggurku. Dia belum sampai di bawah panggung saat kesaktian Sehun menyambar anggur itu darinya, cawan itu melayang ke arah kami.

Sehun menaruhnya di lantai sisi singgasana, tugas bodoh yang sengaja dirancangnya untuk si Wali Istana itu untuk mengingatkannya bahwa dia tak berdaya, bahwa singgasana ini bukan miliknya.

"Haruskah aku menguji apakah ini diracuni?" tanya Sehun dengan malas sementara dia berkata kepadaku dalam hati, Kris menunggu. _Pergilah_.

Sehun juga menampilkan ekpresi yang larut dengan nafsu pada wajahnya yang sempurna—tetapi matanya... aku tidak bisa membaca bayangan di wajahnya.

Mungkin karena percumbuan kami tadi. Setelah Victoria, dia tidak ingin disentuh siapapun dengan cara seperti itu. Bahkan tidak bisa menikmati bahwa dirinya diinginkan seperti itu. Aku sudah pernah disiksa dan dianiaya, tetapi kengerian yang dialaminya berada di tingkat yang lebih tinggi.

"Tidak, Tuan," Keir menyembah-nyembah. "Aku tidak akan berani membahayakan Anda."

Percakapan pengalihan lagi.

Aku menangkapnya sebagai tanda untukku bergegas menghampiri Kris yang menggeram di dekat pilar kepada siapa pun yang terlalu dekat dengannya. Aku merasakan tatapan seluruh isi istana beralih kepadaku, merasakan mereka mendengus pelan melihat apa yang terbaca jelas dari tubuhku.

Ketika aku melewati Keir, bahkan saat sang Tuan Agung masih di belakangku, dia mendesis nyaris tak terdengar, "Balasanmu akan segera kau terima, pelacur."

Malam meledak di dalam ruangan itu. Orang-orang menjerit. Ketika kegelapan memudar, Keir sudah berlutut.

Sehun masih bersantai di singgasananya. Wajahnya bertopeng kemarahan yang beku. Musik berhenti dimainkan.

Yuri muncul di tepi kerumunan—wajahnya menampakkan kepuasan. Bahkan ketika Suho menyusul ke sisinya, berdiri terlalu dekat dari biasanya.

"Minta maaf," kata Sehun. Jantungku bergemuruh mendengar perintah murni itu, kemarahan yang bulat.

Otot-otot leher Keir tegang. Keringat mengucur di bibirnya.

"Aku bilang," Sehun berkata dengan ketenangan yang mengerikan, "minta maaf."

Si Wali Istana itu mengerang, dan sedetik kemudian—

Tulang berkeretak. Keir berteriak. Aku melihat saat tangannya patah menjadi… bukan hanya dua, bukan hanya tiga, melainkan empat bagian, kulitnya mengencang dan mengendur di tempat-tempat yang salah.

Bunyi keretak lagi. Siku tangannya hancur. Perutku melilit.

Keir mulai terisak, separuh air matanya berasal dari kemarahan, kalau dilihat dari kebencian di matanya sementara dia melihatku, kemudian Sehun. Akan tetapi, mulutnya membentuk kata-kata, Maafkan aku.

Tulang tangan sebelahnya memelintir, dan sungguh sulit untukku tidak mengernyit.

Sehun tersenyum sementara Keir berteriak lagi dan berkata ke ruangan, "Haruskah kubunuh dia?"

Tidak ada yang menjawab.

Sehun terkekeh. Dia berkata kepada Keir, "Kalau kau bangun nanti, kau tidak boleh berobat kepada tabib. Jika aku dengar kau melakukannya…."

Bunyi retak lagi—jari kelingking Keir mengendur. Laki-laki itu menjerit. Panas yang mendidihkan darahku berubah menjadi es.

"Jika aku dengar kau menemui tabib, aku akan memotong-motongmu dan menguburmu di tempat yang tidak mungkin bagi siapa pun bisa menyatukan kau kembali."

Mata Keir kini terbelalak ketakutan. Kemudian, seolah-olah ada tangan tak kasatmata yang mengambil kesadarannya, dia jatuh pingsan di lantai.

Sehun berkata tanpa ditujukan kepada siapa pun, "Buang dia ke kamarnya."

Dua laki-laki yang kelihatannya seperti sepupu atau saudara laki-laki Yuri bergegas ke depan, mengangkat Keir. Yuri memandangi mereka, sekilas tersenyum sinis—meski kulitnya pucat.

_Dia akan bangun_. Begitulah yang dikatakan Sehun.

Aku memaksakan diri untuk terus berjalan sementara Sehun memanggil penghuni istana lainnya untuk memberikan laporan tentang hal-hal remeh apa pun. Namun, perhatianku tetap tertuju pada singgasana di belakangku, bahkan ketika aku menyelinap ke sisi Kris, menantang penghuni istana untuk mendekat, untuk bermain-main denganku. Tidak ada yang berani.

Berjam-jam setelah itu, separuh perhatianku tetap tertuju ke arah Tuan Agung yang tangan dan mulut dan tubuhnya tiba-tiba membuatku merasa terbangun—terbakar. Membuatku merasa seakan-akan aku telah tertidur selama satu tahun, tidur di dalam peti kaca, dan dia baru saja memecahkannya dan mengguncangku hingga aku tersadar.

Tuan Agung yang kesaktiannya tidak membuatku takut.

Yang kemarahannya tidak menghancurkanku.

Sekarang—sekarang aku tidak tahu di mana aku berada.

Genangan masalah setinggi lutut sepertinya tempat yang bagus untuk memulai.

•

•

•

•


	43. Chapter 43

A COURT OF MIST AND FURY(REMAKE HUNKAI)

By : Sarah J. Maas

•

•

•

•

Bab 43

Angin menderu di sekeliling Sehun dan aku, sementara dia mengirai dari langit di atas istananya. Namun, Velaris tidak menyapa kami.

Kami berdiri di atas danau gunung yang disinari cahaya bulan, di tengah-tengah jajaran pohon cemara yang mengelilingi, tinggi di atas dunia. Kami meninggalkan istana seperti kami datang—dengan gaya sok dan bengis. Ke mana Kris, Suho, dan Yuri pergi membawa bola kaca itu, aku tidak tahu.

Berdua saja di tepi danau, Sehun berkata dengan serak, "Maafkan aku."

Aku mengerjap-ngerjap. "Minta maaf untuk apa?"

Tangannya gemetar—seolah-olah tengah merasakan akibat dari kemarahannya atas apa yang dikatakan Keir, atas ancamannya. Mungkin dia membawa kami ke sini sebelum pergi ke rumah supaya ada privasi sebelum teman-temannya sempat mengganggu.

"Aku tidak seharusnya membiarkanmu ikut. Membiarkan kau melihat sisi kami yang itu. Sisi diriku."

Aku belum pernah melihatnya begitu apa adanya.

"Aku baik-baik saja."

Aku tidak tahu harus bagaimana melihat apa yang sudah terjadi. Baik di antara kami maupun yang terjadi kepada Keir. Itu pilihanku—untuk memainkan peran itu, untuk mengenakan pakaian-pakaian ini. Untuk membiarkannya menyentuhku.

Aku berkata pelan, "Kumohon—kumohon jangan mulai... melindungiku. Jangan seperti itu." Dia paham maksudku. Dia melindungiku di Kaki Gunung, tetapi kemarahan murni dari laki-laki yang baru ditunjukkannya kepada Keir...

Ruang kerja yang hancur berkeping-keping sekelebat terlukis dari ingatanku.

Sehun berkata dengan parau, "Aku tidak akan—tidak akan mengurungmu atau memaksamu tinggal. Tetapi saat dia mengancammu malam ini, saat dia menyebutmu…."

Pelacur.

Itu juga sebutan mereka untuk Sehun. Selama lima puluh tahun, mereka membisikkannya. Aku mendengar Minho meludahkan kata itu ke wajahnya.

Sehun melepaskan napasnya yang tersengal. "Sulit untuk menutup insting-instingku."

Insting. Sama seperti... seperti seseorang yang memiliki insting melindungi, untuk menyembunyikanku. "Kalau begitu, kau seharusnya mempersiapkan dirimu lebih baik," sentakku. "Kau tampak baik-baik saja seperti itu, sampai Keir berkata—"

"Aku akan membunuh siapa pun yang melukaimu," geram Sehun. "Aku akan membunuh mereka, dan berlama-lama melakukannya." Dia terengah. "Silakan. Benci aku—benci saja aku."

"Kau temanku," ujarku, dan suaraku pecah saat menyebut kata itu.

Aku benci air mata yang menetes di wajahku. Aku bahkan tidak tahu mengapa aku menangis. Mungkin karena kenyataan bahwa yang kurasakan dengannya di singgasana tadi begitu nyata, bahkan untuk sesaat, dan... dan sepertinya tidak seperti itu. Tidak baginya.

"Kau temanku—dan aku mengerti bahwa kau seorang Tuan Agung. Aku mengerti bahwa kau akan membela istanamu yang sesungguhnya, dan menghukum semua yang mengancamnya. Tetapi aku tidak bisa... aku tidak ingin kau berhenti menceritakan segala hal kepadaku, ataupun berhenti mengajakku melakukan sesuatu karena ancaman-ancaman untukku."

Kegelapan beriak, dan sayapnya terkoyak dari punggungnya. "Aku bukan dia," bisik Sehun. "Aku tidak akan pernah menjadi dia, bertingkah seperti dia. Dia mengurungmu dan membiarkanmu layu, mati."

"Dia berusaha—"

"Berhenti membandingkan. Berhenti membandingkanku dengannya! "

Kata-kata itu mengagetkanku. Aku mengerjap-ngerjap.

"Kau pikir aku tidak tahu bagaimana cerita-cerita ditulis—bagaimana kisah ini akan ditulis?" Sehun menaruh tangan di dadanya, wajahnya lebih terbuka, lebih tersakiti dari yang penah kulihat.

"Aku adalah Tuan kegelapan, yang mencuri pengantin musim semi. Aku adalah demon, dan mimpi Buruk, dan aku akan menemui akhir yang buruk. Sedangkan dia adalah pangeran keemasan—pahlawan yang akan menyimpan mu sebagai hadiah untuk tidak mati karena kebodohan dan arogansi."

Semua yang kucintai biasanya direnggut dariku, akunya kepadaku di Kaki Gunung.

Kata-katanya menyulut temperamenku, dan lubang ketakutan apa pun yang menguap di dalam diriku. "Lalu, bagaimana dengan kisahku?" desisku. "Bagaimana dengan hadiahku? Bagaimana dengan apa yang aku inginkan?"

"Apa sebenarnya yang kau inginkan, Kai?"

Aku tidak punya jawaban. Aku tidak tahu. Tidak tahu lagi.

"Apa sebenarnya yang kau inginkan, Kai?"

Aku tetap diam.

Tawanya sengit, lembut. "Sudah kuduga. Mungkin kau harus mengambil waktu untuk memikirkannya dalam waktu dekat."

"Mungkin aku tidak tahu apa yang kuinginkan, tetapi Setidaknya aku tidak menyembunyikan diriku yang sebenarnya di balik topeng," tuturku sengit.

"Setidaknya aku membiarkan mereka melihat siapa aku yang sesungguhnya, hancur berkeping-keping. Ya—itu memang kau lakukan demi melindungi rakyatmu. Tetapi apalah artinya topeng-topeng lainnya, Sehun? Bagaimana kalau kau biarkan teman-temanmu melihat wajahmu yang sebenarnya? Tetapi mungkin terlalu mudah jika tidak. Karena bagaimana kalau dengan begitu akan ada orang yang masuk? Dan bagaimana jika mereka melihat semuanya, dan tetap meninggalkanmu? Siapa yang bisa menyalahkan mereka—siapa yang menginginkan saudara laki-laki dengan kekacauan semacam itu?"

Dia berjengit. Tuan Agung paling perkasa dalam sejarah, berjengit. Aku tahu aku telah menyerang dengan keras dan mendalam. Terlalu keras. Terlalu dalam.

"Sehun," kataku.

"Ayo, pulang."

Kata itu menggantung di antara kami, dan aku bertanya-tanya apakah dia mau membawaku kembali—bahkan saat aku menunggu mulutku sendiri untuk menyentak bahwa itu bukan rumahku. Namun, bayangan akan langit biru Velaris yang jernih dan sejuk, kilauan lampu-lampu kota...

Sebelum aku sempat mengatakan ya, dia menyambar tanganku, tanpa menatap mataku, dan mengiraikan kami dari sana.

Angin terdengar hampa saat menderu di sekeliling kami, kegelapannya dingin dan asing.

•••••

Kris, Suho, dan Yuri sudah menunggu di rumah bandar. Aku mengucapkan selamat malam sementara mereka mengerumuni Sehun untuk jawaban tentang apa yang dikatakan Keir sehingga memancingnya.

Aku masih memakai gaunku—yang terasa vulgar di bawah lampu Velaris—tetapi kudapati diriku berjalan menuju taman, seakan-akan sinar bulan dan dingin mungkin bisa membersihkan pikiranku.

Jujur, aku menunggu Sehun. Apa yang kukatakan tadi...

Aku bersikap buruk sekali. Dia mengungkap rahasia dan kelemahannya kepadaku. Aku malah melemparkannya ke wajahnya. Sebab aku tahu itu akan menyakitkannya. Aku pun tahu bukan dia yang kubicarakan, sebenarnya bukan.

Menit demi menit berlalu, dinginnya malam memberitahu ku bahwa musim panas belum sepenuhnya terbit. Aku bergidik, mengusap-usap lenganku sementara bulan menggelincir. Kudengarkan bunyi air mancur dan musik di kota...

Dia tidak datang.

Aku juga tidak yakin mau mengatakan apa kepadanya.

Aku tahu dia dan Chanyeol berbeda. Tahu bahwa kemarahan dari sikap melindunginya malam ini membuktikan itu, bahwa aku pun akan bereaksi seperti itu. Aku haus darah mengetahui segala detail penderitaan Yuri, ingin menghukum mereka karena itu.

Aku tahu risiko-risikonya. Tahu bahwa aku duduk di pangkuannya, menyentuhnya, memanfaatkannya. Sudah cukup lama aku memanfaatkan dirinya. Mungkin seharusnya kukatakan bahwa aku tidak... tidak menginginkan ataupun mengharapkan apa-apa darinya.

Mungkin Sehun butuh merayu-rayuku, mengejekku, demi pengalihan dan untuk merasa normal seperti juga aku membutuhkan itu semua. Mungkin aku sudah mengatakan apa yang kukatakan karena... karena kusadari aku sendiri adalah orang yang tidak memperbolehkan siapa pun masuk.

Malam ini, ketika dia menjauh setelah dia menyaksikan sejauh apa pengaruh dirinya terhadapku... ada sesuatu di dalam dadaku yang remuk.

Aku memang cemburu terhadap Hani. Aku sangat tidak senang karena aku ingin menjadi orang yang dia senyumi seperti itu. Aku tahu itu salah, tetapi... kurasa Sehun tidak akan menyebutku pelacur jika aku menginginkannya—menginginkan... dia.

Meski belum lama setelah hubunganku dengan Chanyeol. Begitu pula teman-temannya. Terutama karena mereka pernah dikatai seperti itu dan yang lebih buruk lagi.

Jadi, mungkin sudah waktunya kukatakan itu kepada Sehun. Untuk menjelaskan bahwa aku tidak ingin berpura-pura. Aku tidak ingin menganggapnya hanya lelucon, atau rencana, atau pengalihan. Pasti akan sulit, dan aku takut karena mungkin akan sulit untuk dihadapi, tetapi... aku mau mencoba—bersamanya. Mencoba untuk... menjadi sesuatu.

Bersama. Entah itu hanya secara fisik, atau lebih, atau di antaranya, atau lebih lagi, entahlah. Nanti kami akan mencari tahu.

Aku sudah sembuh—atau dalam penyembuhan—dan cukup untuk ingin mencoba. Jika dia juga mau mencoba. Jika dia tidak menjauh saat aku menyuarakan apa yang kuinginkan: dirinya—bukan Tuan Agung, bukan laki-laki terkuat dalam sejarah Prythian.

Hanya... dia.

Orang yang mengirimkan musik ke dalam selku dulu; yang mengambil pisau di ruang singgasana Victoria untuk bertarung untukku saat tidak ada yang berani melakukannya, dan yang terus berjuang untukku setiap hari setelah itu, menolak membiarkanku terpuruk dan memudar.

Maka, aku menunggunya di taman yang dingin dan diterangi sinar bulan.

Namun, dia tak kunjung datang.

•

•

•

•


	44. Chapter 44

A COURT OF MIST AND FURY(REMAKE HUNKAI)

By : Sarah J. Maas

•

•

•

•

Bab 44

Sehun tidak ada pada saat sarapan, ataupun makan siang. Dia tidak ada di rumah bandar sama sekali.

Aku bahkan sudah menulis pesan untuknya di sepotong kertas terakhir yang sudah kami tulisi, _Aku mau bicara Denganmu._

Aku menunggu kertas itu menghilang sampai tiga puluh menit. Akan tetapi, kertas itu tetap ada di telapak tanganku—sampai aku membuangnya ke perapian.

Aku kesal sekali sampai keluyuran ke luar rumah tanpa memperhatikan cuaca hari itu yang segar, cerah, dan udara serasa dibalut dengan sitrun dan bunga-bunga liar dan rumput-rumput baru.

Sekarang, setelah kami mendapatkan bola kaca itu, sudah pasti dia menghubungi para ratu. Sudah pasti akan menghabiskan waktu kami, hanya untuk mengingatkan kami bahwa mereka orang-orang penting; bahwa mereka juga memiliki kekuasaan.

Sebagian dari diriku berharap Sehun bisa meremukkan tulang mereka seperti yang dilakukannya terhadap Keir.

Aku berjalan menuju rumah susun Krystal di seberang sungai. Aku perlu berjalan untuk menjernihkan kepala.

Musim dingin memang mulai mengalah pada musim semi. Saat aku sampai di setengah perjalanan, mantelku menggantung di lengan, dan tubuhku berkeringat di balik sweter krem tebal.

Kudapati Krystal masih seperti terakhir kali aku melihatnya: membungkuk di atas Buku Napas, kertas-kertas berserakan di sekelilingnya. Kuletakkan darah di meja.

Dia berkata tanpa mendongak, "Ah. Yang jadi penyebab Sehun melampiaskan marahnya kepadaku pagi ini."

Aku bersandar ke meja sambil mengerutkan kening. "Ke mana dia?"

"Memburu siapa pun yang menyerangmu kemarin."

Kalau mereka memakai panah kayu ash sebagai senjata mereka... Aku berusaha menenangkan kekhawatiran yang menggigit dalam-dalam.

"Menurutmu Negeri Musim Panas?"

Delima merah masih duduk di lantai, masih digunakan sebagai pemberat kertas untuk melawan angin dingin yang bertiup dari jendela-jendela terbuka. Kalung Taehyung kini berada di samping tempat tidurnya. Seolah-olah dia memandangi nya hingga tertidur.

"Mungkin," kata Krystal, menelusuri baris teks dengan jarinya. Dia pasti sedang larut sekali sampai tidak sedikit pun menggubris darah itu.

Aku berpikir untuk membiarkannya bekerja. Dia melanjutkan, "Terlepas dari itu, sepertinya musuh kita mengikuti jejak sihir Sehun. Yang artinya mereka bisa menemukannya saat dia mengirai ke mana pun atau saat dia menggunakan kesaktiannya." Akhirnya dia mendongak.

"Kalian akan meninggalkan Velaris dua hari lagi. Sehun ingin kau ditempatkan di salah satu kamp perang Illyrian—dari sana kalian akan terbang ke daratan manusia setelah para ratu mengirim kabar."

"Kenapa bukan hari ini?"

Krystal berkata, "Karena besok malam Bintang Jatuh—yang pertama kita rayakan bersama setelah lima puluh tahun. Sehun diharapakan hadir di sana, bersama rakyatnya."

"Apa itu?"

Mata Krystal mengedip. "Di luar perbatasan kota ini, dunia luar merayakan hari esok sebagai Nynsar—Hari Benih dan Bunga."

Aku nyaris berjengit mendengarnya. Aku tidak menyadari betapa cepat waktu berlalu sejak aku datang kemari.

"Tetapi Bintang Jatuh," kata Krystal berkata, "hanya bisa kau lihat di Negeri Malam—hanya di dalam wilayah ini Bintang Jatuh dirayakan sebagai pengganti kegaduhan Nynsar. Selebihnya, dan mengapa itu diadakan, akan kau ketahui sendiri nanti. Biar menjadi kejutan."

Yah, itu menjelaskan mengapa orang-orang tampak sudah bersiap-siap merayakan sesuatu. Peri-peri Agung dan peri jelata bergegas pulang membawa buket bunga-bunga liar aneka warna dan panci serta makanan. Jalanan disapu dan dibersihkan, area depan toko-toko dihias oleh tangan-tangan yang cekatan dan gesit.

Aku bertanya, "Apakah kami akan kembali kemari setelah pergi?"

Dia kembali ke Buku itu. "Tidak untuk sementara waktu."

Ada sesuatu di dalam dadaku yang mulai tenggelam. Bagi makhluk abadi, sementara waktu pastilah waktu yang lama... lama sekali.

Aku menangkap itu sebagai isyarat untuk beranjak, dan berjalan ke pintu di belakang belakang loteng itu. Krystal berkata, "Saat Sehun kembali—setelah Victoria… dia seperti hantu. Dia berpura-pura sebaliknya, tetapi dia memang seperti hantu. Kau membuatnya hidup kembali."

Kata-kata tertahan, dan aku tidak mau memikirkannya, terutama ketika kebaikan apa pun yang sudah kulakukan—kebaikan apa pun yang kami lakukan untuk satu sama lain—mungkin sudah terhapus karena apa yang kukatakan kepadanya.

Aku berkata, "Dia beruntung punya kalian semua."

"Tidak," katanya dengan lembut—lebih halus dari yang pernah kudengar. "Kami beruntung memilikinya, Kai."

Aku berbalik dari pintu. "Aku sudah mengenal banyak Tuan Agung," lanjut Krystal, sambil meneliti kertasnya. "Yang keji, yang licik, yang berkuasa. Tetapi belum pernah ada yang memiliki impian. Tidak seperti dia."

"Impian tentang apa?" tanyaku lirih.

"Tentang kedamaian. Kemerdekaan. Dunia bersatu, dunia tumbuh bersama. Sesuatu yang lebih baik untuk kita semua."

"Pikirnya dia akan diingat sebagai penjahat dalam sebuah kisah."

Krystal mendengkus.

"Tetapi aku lupa bilang kepadanya," kataku pelan sambil membuka pintu, "bahwa penjahat biasanya adalah orang yang mengunci seorang pemuda dan membuang kuncinya."

"Oh?"

Aku mengangkat bahu. "Dialah yang membebaskanku."

•••••

_Kalau kau sudah pindah ke tempat lain_, tulisku setelah pulang dari rumah susun Krystal, _setidaknya beri aku kunci rumah ini. _

_Aku terus-terusan pergi tanpa mengunci pintu. Sudah mulai mengundang perampok sekitar._

Tidak ada respons. Surat itu menghilang pun tidak.

Aku mencoba lagi setelah sarapan keesokan harinya—pagi sebelum Bintang Jatuh. _Kris bilang kau sedang Merajuk di Rumah Angin. Sungguh bukan perilaku yang tidak mencerminkan Tuan Agung. Bagaimana dengan latihanku?_

Lagi-lagi tidak ada jawaban. Rasa bersalahku mulai bergeser. Aku hampir tidak bisa menahan diri untuk merobek-robek kertas saat menulis yang ketiga setelah makan siang.

_Ini hukuman? Ataukah orang-orang di dalam timmu tidak boleh mendapatkan kesempatan kedua setelah membuatmu kesal? Dasar pengecut berhati bengis._

Aku baru mau masuk ke dalam bak mandi. Suara kota berdengung karena persiapan-persiapan untuk perayaan setelah matahari terbenam, ketika kulihat meja tempat kutinggalkan surat itu dan menyaksikannya menghilang.

Nuala dan Cerridwen datang untuk membantuku berdandan. Aku berusaha tidak terus-terusan menatap meja sambil menunggu—menunggu dan menunggu jawabannya.

Tidak ada.

Terlepas dari surat itu, terlepas dari kekacauan di antara kami, saat aku terperangah di depan cermin satu jam kemudian, aku hampir tidak percaya pada pantulan diriku. Beberapa minggu terakhir ini aku merasa sangat lega karena bisa tidur, sehingga aku lupa mensyukuri makananku yang bisa ku pertahankan di dalam perut. Wajahku, tubuhku, kembali berisi.

Apa yang seharusnya memakan waktu lebih lama bagi manusia, bisa dipercepat dengan keajaiban darah abadi.

Tunik yang kupakai…. Aku belum pernah mengenakan apa pun yang seperti itu, dan sepertinya tidak akan memakai apa pun yang seperti itu lagi.

Terbuat dari batu-batu kecil berwarna biru pucat yang mendekati putih, mendekap setiap lekuk dan lengkung tubuhku sebelum jatuh dan berkumpul di atas lantai seperti cairan cahaya bintang. Lengan panjangnya ketat, pergelangan tangannya diberi manset batu berlian murni.

Garis lehernya menyentuh tulang selangkaku, kesopanannya terhenti pada potongan tunik itu di area-area yang kurasa daerah yang sering dipamerkan. Rambutku ditata ke belakang dengan dua sirkam perak dan berlian, kemudian dibiarkan tergerai ke bahuku.

Aku berpikir, sambil berdiri sendirian di kamar tidurku, bahwa aku memang terlihat seperti bintang jatuh.

Sehun tidak terlihat di mana pun saat aku memberanikan diri untuk naik ke taman atap rumah. Hiasan batu-batu di gaun itu berdenting dan mendesis di lantai selagi aku berjalan menelusuri rumah yang hampir gelap itu. Semua lampu diredupkan dan dipadamkan.

Malahan, seluruh kota sudah memadamkan lampu-lampunya.

Sosok bersayap dan berotot berdiri di atas atap, dan degup jantungku tersaruk. Ketika dia berbalik, aromanya menghantamku. Ada sesuatu di dalam dadaku yang merosot sedikit saat Kris bersiul rendah.

"Harusnya kuminta Nuala dan Cerridwen mendandaniku juga."

Aku tidak tahu harus tersenyum atau meringis. "Kau tetap kelihatan lumayan keren." Memang.

Dia meninggalkan pakaian tempur dan perlengkapannya. Dia tampil gagah mengenakan tunik hitam dengan potongan yang memamerkan tubuh kesatria. Rambut hitamnya disisir dan halus. Sayapnya pun kelihatan lebih bersih.

Kris mengulurkan tangannya. Siphon-nya tetap Terpasang. "Siap?"

Dia menemaniku selama dua hari belakangan ini, melatihku setiap pagi. Sementara itu dia menunjukkan lebih banyak lagi tentang cara-cara menggunakan pedang Illyrian—kebanyakan cara memburaikan isi perut seseorang dengan senjata itu—kami mengobrol tentang segalanya: masa kecil kami yang sama-sama sengsara, berburu, makanan... semuanya, kecuali topik tentang Sehun.

Kris hanya pernah sekali mengatakan Sehun ada di Rumah Angin, dan kurasa ekspresiku cukup menyatakan aku tidak mau mendengar apa-apa lagi.

Sekarang dia tersenyum lebar kepadaku. "Dengan batu-batu dan manik-manik itu, kau mungkin terlalu berat untuk diangkat. Kuharap kau banyak berlatih mengirai seandainya aku menjatuhkanmu."

"Lucu." Aku membiarkannya menggendongku sebelum kami melesat ke angkasa.

Mengirai mungkin masih mengelak dariku, tetapi baru kusadari aku mengharapkan punya sayap. Sayap-sayap besar dan kuat supaya aku bisa terbang seperti mereka; supaya aku juga bisa melihat dunia dan seisinya.

Di bawah kami, tiap cahaya terlihat mengedip. Tidak ada musik yang dimainkan di jalanan. Sunyi—seolah-olah menunggu sesuatu.

Kris menerjang kegelapan yang hening menuju Rumah Angin berada. Aku bisa melihat kerumunan yang memenuhi banyak balkon dan patio hanya dari gemerlap samar cahaya bintang di rambut mereka, lalu denting gelas dan obrolan lirih saat kami sudah dekat.

Kris menurunkanku di patio yang ramai dekat ruang makan, hanya beberapa orang yang sempat menengok ke arah kami. Mangkuk-mangkuk cahaya peri redup di dalam, menerangi hamparan makanan dan barisan botol hijau Berisi anggur mengerlip yang tak terhitung berada di atas meja.

Kris menghilang dan kembali sebelum aku mencarinya, menyodorkan gelas anggur tadi ke tanganku. Tidak ada tanda-tanda Sehun. Mungkin dia mau menghindari ku selama pesta.

Ada yang memanggil Kris dari ujung patio, lalu dia menepuk bahuku sebelum pergi. Seorang laki-laki tinggi, wajahnya tertutup bayangan, berjabatan lengan bawah dengan Kris, gigi putihnya berkilauan dalam gelap.

Suho sudah berdiri bersama orang asing itu, sayapnya terlipat rapat supaya tidak membentur mereka yang hadir di sini. Dia, Kris, dan Yuri banyak diam hari ini—bisa dimengerti. Aku mencari tanda-tanda yang lainnya.

Krystal tidak terlihat di mana pun, tetapi aku menemukan kepala emas tepat ketika dia juga melihatku, lalu Yuri melenggang ke sampingku. Dia mengenakan gaun putih bersih, lebih seperti dalaman sutra yang memamerkan banyak lekuk tubuhnya.

Benar, hanya sekilas memandang ke belakang Yuri saja kutemukan Suho sedang terang-terangan memperhatikan pemandangan itu dari belakang, Kris dan orang asing itu sudah terlalu larut dalam obrolan hingga tak menyadari apa yang menarik perhatian sang ahli mata-mata itu. Untuk sesaat, kesan lapar dahaga di wajah Suho membuat perutku mengencang.

Aku ingat rasanya seperti itu. Ingat bagaimana rasanya menghindarinya. Bagaimana aku sudah hampir melakukan itu dua malam lalu.

Yuri berkata, "Sebentar lagi."

"Apanya?" Tidak ada yang bilang akan ada apa di sini, mereka tidak ingin merusak kejutan Bintang Jatuh.

"Keseruannya."

Aku memperhatikan pesta di sekeliling kami. "Ini bukan keseruannya?"

Yuri mengangkat sebelah alis. "Tidak ada yang terlalu memedulikan bagian ini. Setelah mulai nanti, kau akan lihat sendiri." Dia menyesap anggur gemerlapnya. "Bajumu luar biasa. Kau beruntung Krystal bersembunyi di loteng kecilnya, kalau tidak, dia mungkin akan mencurinya langsung darimu. Dasar naga api."

"Dia tidak mau istirahat memecahkan kode-kode itu?"

"Ya dan tidak. Ada sesuatu tentang Bintang Jatuh yang mengusiknya, dia bilang."

Bahkan sementara kami mengobrol, kata-katanya terasa jauh—wajahnya agak kencang. Aku bertanya pelan, "Kau... siap untuk besok?"

Besok, saat kami akan meninggalkan Velaris untuk merahasiakan gerak kami dari siapa pun di area ini. Suho memberitahuku dengan gugup saat sarapan pagi itu, bahwa Yuri akan kembali ke Kerajaan Mimpi Buruk. Untuk memeriksa pemulihan… ayahnya.

Mungkin bukan tempat cocok untuk membicarakan rencana kami, tetapi Yuri mengangkat bahu. "Aku tidak punya pilihan kecuali siap. Aku akan ikut bersama kalian ke kamp, lalu pergi sendiri setelah itu."

"Kris pasti senang," kataku. Meski Suho-lah yang berusaha sebaik mungkin untuk tidak memandanginya.

Yuri mendengus. "Mungkin."

Aku mengangkat alis. "Jadi, kalian berdua...?"

Mengangkat bahu lagi. "Sekali. Yah, tidak juga. Aku masih 17 tahun waktu itu, dia juga tidak sampai satu tahun lebih tua dariku."

Saat semua itu terjadi.

Tidak ada kegelapan di wajahnya saat dia mendesah. "Itu sudah lama sekali. Aku mengunjungi Sehun selama dua minggu saat dia berlatih di kamp perang. Kris, Suho, dan aku pun berteman. Suatu malam, Sehun dan ibunya harus kembali ke Negeri Malam, dan Suho ikut bersama mereka, maka Kris dan aku ditinggalkan berdua saja. Dan malam itu, kami terbawa suasana, lalu... aku ingin Kris menjadi orang yang melakukannya. Aku ingin memilih."

Yuri mengangkat bahu lagi. Aku bertanya-tanya apakah Suho ingin menjadi orang yang dipilihnya, bukan Kris.

Apakah dia pernah mengakuinya kepada Yuri—atau Sehun. Apakah dia menyesal karena pergi malam itu, karena Yuri tidak mempertimbangkan untuk memilihnya.

"Sehun kembali keesokan paginya, dan setelah dia tahu kejadian itu..." Yuri tertawa tanpa suara.

"Kami berusaha tidak membicarakan insiden itu. Aku belum pernah melihat dia dan Kris berkelahi seperti itu. Mudah-mudahan tidak akan pernah lagi. Aku tahu Sehun tidak akan kesal soal keperawanan ku, tetapi lebih karena akibatnya. Suho jauh lebih marah lagi—meski dia menyerahkan urusan menghajar Kris kepada Sehun. Mereka tahu apa yang akan dilakukan keluargaku karena aku menghina diriku dengan peri jelata yang lahir di luar nikah."

Dia mengusap perutnya, seolah-olah dia bisa merasakan paku yang ditancapkan di sana. "Mereka benar."

"Jadi, kau dan Kris…." kataku, ingin beralih dari kegelapan itu. "Kalian tidak pernah bersama lagi setelah itu?"

"Tidak," kata Yuri, tertawa tanpa bersuara. "Malam itu aku putus asa, ceroboh. Aku memilihnya bukan hanya karena kebaikannya, tetapi juga karena aku ingin pengalaman pertamaku bersama salah seorang kesatria Illyrian yang legendaris. Aku ingin berbaring bersama kesatria Illyrian terhebat."

"Dan begitu melihat Kris, aku tahu. Setelah kudapatkan apa yang kumau, setelah... semuanya, aku tidak suka keadaan yang membawanya berseteru dengan Sehun, atau bahkan antara dia dan Suho, jadi... tidak akan pernah lagi."

"Dan kau belum pernah bersama siapa-siapa lagi setelah itu?" Tidak pernah bersama si pelantun bayangan yang tampan dan dingin, yang berusaha keras tidak menatapnya dengan raut mendamba?

"Aku punya beberapa kekasih," jelas Yuri, "tetapi kemudian aku bosan. Dan Kris juga pernah punya banyak kekasih. Jadi, tidak usah sok lemah karena cinta tak berbalas seperti itu. Dia hanya menginginkan apa yang tidak bisa dia miliki, dia kesal selama berabad-abad karena aku berpaling dan tidak pernah melihat ke belakang lagi."

"Oh, itu membuatnya gila," kata Sehun dari belakangku, dan aku melonjak, tetapi dia melewatiku. Aku melipat tangan saat dia berhenti dan tersenyum mengejek. "Kau kelihatan seperti wanita lagi."

"Kau benar-benar tahu cara memuji perempuan," kata Yuri, menepuk bahu Sehun saat dia melihat seseorang yang dikenalnya, lalu pergi untuk menyapa.

Aku berusaha untuk tidak melihat Sehun yang memakai jas hitam, bergaya santai tanpa mengancingkan bagian atasnya sehingga kemeja putih di baliknya—yang juga tidak dikancing di bagian leher—memamerkan tato yang mengintip di dadanya. Berusaha untuk tidak melihat, dan gagal.

"Kau berencana untuk mengabaikanku lagi?" tanyaku dengan tenang.

"Aku sekarang di sini, bukan? Aku tidak mau disebut pengecut berhati bengis lagi."

Aku membuka mulutku, tetapi yang mau keluar hanya kata-kata yang salah. Jadi, kututup mulutku dan mencari Suho atau Kris atau siapa pun yang mungkin mau mengobrol denganku. Menghampiri orang tak dikenal mulai terasa menggiurkan saat Sehun berkata dengan agak serak, "Aku tidak menghukummu. Aku hanya... butuh waktu."

Aku tidak mau membicarakan itu di sini—banyak orang mendengar. Maka, aku berkata, "Tolong jelaskan, untuk apa acara ini?"

Sehun melangkah ke belakangku, mendengus sambil berbisik di telingaku, "Lihat ke atas."

Betul, selagi aku melakukan itu, orang-orang di sekeliling meredakan suaranya.

"Tidak ada pidato untuk para tamu?" gumamku. Aku hanya ingin di antara kami menjadi santai kembali.

"Malam ini bukan tentangku, walau kehadiranku dihargai dan dianggap," katanya. "Malam ini tentang itu." Dia menunjuk ke atas.

Sebuah bintang menerjang di angkasa, lebih terang dan lebih dekat dari yang pernah kulihat. Tamu-tamu dan kota di bawah sana bersorak, mengangkat gelas-gelas mereka saat bintang itu lewat di atas kepala mereka, lalu menegak habis setelah bintang itu menghilang di ufuk.

Aku mundur selangkah, menabrak Sehun, kemudian cepat-cepat menyingkir, menjauh dari panas dan kekuatan dan aromanya. Sudah cukup banyak masalah yang terjadi karena posisi seperti itu di Kerajaan Mimpi Buruk.

Ada bintang lagi yang melintasi langit, berputar dan menggulung-gulung sendiri, bersukaria merayakan keindahan kilaunya sendiri. Disusul yang lainnya, dan yang berikutnya, sampai sepasukan berikutnya diterbangkan dari ufuk, seolah-olah ribuan pemanah melepaskan busur panah raksasa.

Bintang-bintang mengalir di atas kami, memenuhi dunia dengan cahaya putih dan biru. Bintang-bintang itu seperti kembang api hidup, dan napasku tersekat di tenggorokan ketika bintang-bintang terus berjatuhan. Aku belum pernah melihat apa pun yang seindah itu.

Ketika langit sudah penuh dengan bintang, ketika bintang-bintang berpacu dan menari-nari dan melayang di atas dunia, musik mulai dimainkan.

Orang-orang mulai berdansa, berayun dan berputar seiring drum, dawai, dan harpa yang berkilauan. Tidak seperti musik di Kerajaan Mimpi Buruk yang menggertak dan menusuk, ini tarian yang bahagia dan penuh kedamaian. Untuk rasa cinta akan bunyi-bunyian dan gerakan dan kehidupan.

Aku diam di tepi bersama Sehun, terjebak menonton orang-orang yang menari di patio, tangan mereka terangkat.

Bintang-bintang mengalir deras, makin lama makin dekat hingga aku bersumpah bisa menyentuhnya kalau aku menggapai ke atas.

Aku melihat Yuri dan Suho—juga Kris. Mereka bertiga berdansa bersama, kepala Yuri menengadah ke langit, tangannya pun terangkat, cahaya bintang berkilauan di gaunnya yang putih bersih. Menari-nari, mengalir di antara Yuri dan Kris seakan-akan mereka bertiga adalah satu kesatuan, menjadi satu.

Aku menoleh ke belakangku dan melihat Sehun sedang memandangi mereka. Rautnya lembut. Sedih. Terpisah dari mereka selama lima puluh tahun, lalu berkumpul kembali—begitu cepat dipisahkan kembali demi kemerdekaan mereka.

Sehun menangkap tatapanku dan berkata, "Ayo. Ada pemandangan yang lebih bagus. Lebih sunyi." Dia mengulurkan tangannya.

Kesedihan dan beban itu masih ada di matanya. Aku tidak sanggup melihatnya—seperti aku juga tak sanggup melihat ketiga temanku menari bersama seolah-olah mereka melakukannya untuk yang terakhir kali.

•••••

Sehun membawaku ke balkon kecil pribadi yang mencuat dari lantai atas Rumah Angin. Di patio di bawahnya, musik masih mengalun, orang-orang masih berdansa, bintang-bintang melintas sambil berputar-putar, dekat dan cepat.

Dia melepaskan tanganku saat aku duduk di birai balkon.

Aku cepat-cepat memutuskan untuk batal duduk saat melihat ke bawah, dan mundur ke jarak yang aman.

Sehun tertawa pelan. "Kalau kau jatuh, kau tahu aku mau repot-repot menolongmu sebelum kau menghantam lantai."

"Baru setelah aku hampir mati?"

"Mungkin."

Aku menopangkan satu tangan ke birai, memandang tajam bintang-bintang yang berlalu lalang. "Sebagai hukuman atas apa yang kukatakan kepadamu?"

"Aku juga mengatakan hal-hal yang buruk juga," gumamnya.

"Aku tidak bermaksud begitu," ucapku begitu saja. "Itu lebih ditujukan kepada diriku sendiri. Dan aku minta maaf."

Dia memandangi bintang-bintang sejenak sebalum menjawab, "Kau memang benar. Aku menjauh karena kau benar. Meski aku senang mendengar kepergianku terasa seperti hukuman bagimu."

Aku mendengus, tetapi bersyukur karena humornya—karena caranya yang selalu bisa membuatku terhibur. "Ada kabar tentang bola kaca dan para ratu?"

"Belum. Kami menunggu mereka bersedia membalas surat."

Kami sama-sama diam lagi, dan mengamati bintang-bintang. "Itu semua bukan—sama sekali bukan bintang."

"Bukan." Sehun bersandar ke birai di sampingku. "Leluhur kami dulu mengira itu bintang, tetapi... sesungguhnya itu hanya roh yang sedang bermigrasi satu tahun sekali entah ke mana. Mengapa mereka memilih hari ini untuk muncul di sini, tidak ada yang tahu."

Aku merasakan tatapannya ke arahku, lalu aku mengalihkan pandangan dari bintang-bintang yang jatuh itu. Cahaya dan bayangan melewati wajahnya. Sorak-sorai dan musik dari kejauhan sana nyaris tak terdengar, teredam keramaian di Rumah Angin.

"Pasti ada ratusan jumlahnya," kataku, kembali mengalihkan perhatian ke bintang-bintang yang melintas sambil berdesir.

"Ribuan," katanya. "Mereka terus berdatangan sampai matahari terbit. Begitulah harapanku. Makin lama makin sedikit dari terakhir kali aku melihat Bintang Jatuh."

Sebelum Victoria mengurungnya.

"Apa yang terjadi terhadap mereka?" Aku menoleh tepat saat dia mengangkat bahu. Ada sesuatu yang ngilu dalam dadaku.

"Andai aku tahu. Meski begitu, mereka terus kembali."

"Kenapa?"

"Mungkin mereka suka ke mana pun mereka pergi, sehingga itu sepadan. Mungkin mereka akan terus berdatangan kembali, sampai hanya ada satu bintang yang tersisa. Mungkin satu bintang terakhir itu akan melakukan perjalanan selamanya, dengan harapan suatu hari nanti bintang lain akan menemukannya lagi."

Aku mengerutkan kening sambil memandangi anggur yang kupegang. "Itu... pemikiran yang sangat menyedihkan."

"Memang." Sehun menopangkan tangan di tepi balkon, sedikit lagi menyentuh jemariku kalau aku berani menyentuhnya.

Keheningan penuh yang tenang menyelimuti kami. Terlalu banyak kata—aku masih punya terlalu banyak kata yang tersimpan.

Aku tidak tahu berapa lama waktu berlalu, pasti lama, karena saat dia bicara lagi, aku terlonjak. "Setiap tahun saat aku di Kaki Gunung dan sudah dekat Bintang Jatuh, Victoria memastikanku melayaninya. Sepanjang malam. Bintang Jatuh bukan rahasia lagi, bahkan bagi orang luar—Kerajaan Mimpi Buruk pun keluar dari Hewn untuk melihat angkasa. Dia tahu... apa artinya itu bagiku."

Aku berhenti mendengarkan perayaan di sekeliling kami.

"Aku ikut prihatin." Hanya itu yang bisa kusampaikan.

"Aku melaluinya dengan mengingatkan diriku sendiri bahwa teman-temanku aman; bahwa Velaris dalam keadaan aman. Tidak ada lagi yang penting selama itu ada. Dia boleh memanfaatkan tubuhku kapan pun dia mau. Aku tidak peduli."

"Kalau begitu, kenapa kau tidak merayakannya di bawah sana bersama mereka?" tanyaku, meski sambil menyembunyikan rasa ngeri di dalam hatiku, membayangkan apa yang dilakukan terhadapnya.

"Mereka tidak tahu apa yang dilakukannya terhadapku saat Bintang Jatuh. Aku tidak mau itu merusak malam mereka."

"Kurasa tidak akan. Mereka akan senang kalau kau membiarkan mereka ikut memikul beban."

"Sama seperti kau mengandalkan orang untuk membantu memikul bebanmu?"

Kami saling bertatapan, cukup dekat hingga berbagi napas. Mungkin semua kata itu terpendam dalam diriku. Mungkin aku tidak memerlukannya sekarang.

Jemariku bergerak menyentuh jemarinya. Hangat dan kuat—seolah-olah ingin melihat apa yang akan kulakukan lagi. Mungkin efek anggur, aku membelai jarinya. Ketika aku menoleh ke arahnya, sesuatu yang menyilaukan dan gemerlapan menghantam wajahku. Aku terhuyung mundur, berteriak sambil membungkuk, menutupi wajahku dari cahaya yang masih bisa kulihat dengan mata tertutup.

Sehun tertawa kaget. Tertawa.

Kusadari bahwa mataku tidak keluar dari rongganya, aku berputar menghadapnya. "Aku bisa buta!" seruku sengit, lalu mendorongnya. Dia mengamati wajahku dan terbahak lagi.

Tawa sungguhan, terbuka dan menyenangkan serta indah.

Aku mengelap wajahku. Saat kuturunkan tanganku, aku terperangah. Cahaya hijau pucat seperti tetesan cat menyala dalam bentuk bercak-bercak di tanganku. Cipratan roh bintang. Aku tidak tahu apakah aku harus takut atau senang.

Atau jijik.

Saat aku mau menghapusnya, Sehun menangkap tanganku. "Jangan," katanya, masih tetap tertawa. "Bintik-bintik di wajahmu terlihat menyala."

Lubang hidungku mengembang, kemudian aku mendorongnya lagi, tak peduli jika kekuatan baruku menjatuhkannya dari balkon. Dia toh bisa membuka sayapnya; dia bisa mengatasinya.

Sehun menghindar ke samping, menikung ke arah birai balkon, tetapi tidak cukup cepat untuk menghindari bintang yang menyimpang dan menubruk sisi wajahnya. Dia melompat sambil mengumpat. Aku tertawa, suara tawa serak keluar dari mulutku. Bukan tawa kecil atau dengusan, melainkan tawa terkekeh.

Aku tertawa lagi dan lagi, saat dia menurunkan tangan dari matanya. Seluruh bagian kiri wajahnya terkena. Seperti cat perang dari surga, begitulah kelihatannya. Aku mengerti kenapa dia tidak ingin aku menghapusnya dari wajahku.

Sehun mengamati tangannya, belepotan debu, lalu aku mendekatinya dan memandang tajam kilau serta gemerlapnya.

Dia terdiam mematung saat kuraih tangannya dan menggambar bintang di telapak tangannya, memainkan kerlap-kerlip dan bayangannya sampai kelihatan seperti bintang yang tadi menghantam kami.

Jari-jarinya memegangi jari-jariku dengan erat, lalu aku mendongak. Dia tersenyum, terlihat sangat-tidak-Tuan-Agung dengan debu-debu cahaya di sisi wajahnya. Aku membalasnya dengan seringai.

Aku belum menyadari apa yang sudah kulakukan sampai senyumnya memudar, dan mulutnya terbuka sedikit.

"Tersenyumlah lagi," bisiknya.

Aku belum pernah tersenyum untuknya. Atau tertawa.

Di Kaki Gunung, aku belum pernah tersenyum lebar, tidak pernah tertawa kecil.

Laki-laki di hadapanku ini... temanku ini... Atas semua yang telah dilakukannya, aku juga tidak pernah tersenyum untuk itu. Jadi, aku tersenyum lebar dan tanpa ditahan.

"Kau cantik sekali," bisiknya.

Udara terlalu sesak, terlalu dekat di antara tubuh kami, di antara tangan kami yang terjalin. Kubilang, "Kau berutang dua pikiran sejak pertama aku datang kemari. Katakan apa yang kau pikirkan."

Sehun mengusap tengkuknya. "Kau mau tahu kenapa aku tidak bicara denganmu atau menemuimu? Karena aku yakin sekali kau pasti akan mendepakku. Aku hanya…." Dia menyugar rambutnya, mengembuskan tawa. "Aku pikir lebih baik bersembunyi."

"Siapa sangka Tuan Agung Negeri Malam bisa takut kepada seorang manusia buta huruf?" ujarku menggodanya.

Dia tersenyum lebar, menyikutku pelan. "Itu baru satu," desak ku. "Katakan satu pikiran lagi."

Pandangan matanya jatuh ke mulutku. "Aku berharap bisa menarik kembali ciuman di Kaki Gunung itu."

Kadang-kadang aku lupa akan ciuman itu, yang dilakukannya untuk menutupi dari Victoria bahwa Chanyeol dan aku menyelinap ke ruangan kosong untuk bercumbu.

Ciumannya brutal, menuntut.

"Kenapa?"

Tatapannya beralih pada tangan yang kugambar tadi, seolah-olah lebih mudah untuk dihadapi. "Karena aku tidak membuatnya menyenangkan untukmu, dan saat itu aku cemburu dan kesal, dan aku tahu kau membenciku."

Area bahaya, aku memperingatkan diriku.

Bukan. Itu namanya kejujuran. Kejujuran dan rasa percaya. Belum pernah kudapatkan itu dari siapa pun.

Sehun mendongak, membalas tatapanku. Apa pun yang ada di wajahku, kurasa tercermin di wajahnya: rasa haus dan mendamba.

Aku menelan kuat-kuat, hanya menelusuri pergelangan tanganku. "Apakah kau… mau berdansa denganku?" bisikku.

Dia terdiam cukup lama sampai aku mengangkat kepala untuk mengawasi wajahnya. Matanya cemerlang, terbingkai warna keperakan. "Kau mau berdansa?" tanyanya parau, jari-jarinya melengkung di sekeliling jemariku.

Aku menunjuk dengan dagu ke arah perayaan di bawah.

"Di bawah sana, bersama mereka."

Di mana musik mengundang, di mana kehidupan mengundang. Di mana dia seharusnya menghabiskan malam bersama teman-temannya, dan di mana aku ingin menghabiskannya dengan mereka juga. Bahkan dengan adanya kehadiran tamu-tamu yang asing.

Aku tidak keberatan keluar dari kegelapan, tidak keberatan menjadi bayangan itu sendiri juga, selama dia bersamaku. Temanku di berbagai bahaya—yang telah berjuang untukku saat tidak ada orang yang mau melakukannya, termasuk diriku sendiri.

"Tentu saja aku mau berdansa denganmu," jawab Sehun, suaranya masih serak. "Semalaman, kalau kau mau."

"Meski kalau aku menginjak kakimu?"

"Meski begitu."

Dia mendekat, menyapukan mulutnya ke pipiku yang memanas. Aku memejamkan mata merasakan sekilas ciumannya, merasakan haus yang membinasakanku setelah itu, yang mungkin membinasakan Prythian dan semuanya di sekeliling kami, seolah-olah dunia sendiri hancur berkeping-keping, bintang-bintang menghujaninya.

Serpihan debu cahaya berkilauan di bibirnya saat dia menjauh. Saat aku menatapnya, aku sulit bernapas, sementara dia tersenyum. Senyum yang kemungkinan takkan pernah dilihat oleh dunia, senyuman yang telah dia relakan hilang demi rakyatnya, tanahnya. Dia berkata lembut, "Aku... aku senang sekali bisa bertemu denganmu, Kai."

Aku mengerjap-ngerjap, mataku terasa panas. "Ayo," ujarku, sambil menarik tangannya.

•

•

•

•

Omomomomomomo!


	45. Chapter 45

A COURT OF MIST AND FURY(REMAKE HUNKAI)

By : Sarah J. Maas

•

•

•

•

Bab 45

Kamp perang Illyrian yang berada di pedalaman pegunungan utara dingin membeku. Rupanya, musim semi masih berupa bisikan di wilayah ini.

Yuri mengiraikan kami semua kemari, diapit oleh Sehun dan Kris.

Kami berdansa tadi malam. Kami semua, bersama. Aku belum pernah melihat Sehun begitu bahagia, tertawa bersama Suho, minum bersama Yuri, ribut dengan Kris. Aku berdansa dengan mereka semua satu per satu.

Ketika malam berubah menjadi fajar dan musik berubah menjadi lembut serta semanis madu, aku membiarkan Sehun membawaku dalam pelukannya dan berdansa bersamaku, perlahan, sampai semua tamu pergi, sampai Yuri tertidur di sofa ruang makan, sampai lingkaran emas matahari menyepuh Velaris.

Dia menerbangkanku kembali ke rumah bandar melintasi fajar yang merah bercampur ungu dan abu-abu. Kami berdua diam, dan dia mencium keningku sekali sebelum berjalan di lorong menuju kamarnya.

Aku tidak membohongi diriku sendiri bahwa selama tiga puluh menit aku menunggu pintu kamarku dibuka. Atau setidaknya mendengar ketukan. Namun, tidak ada apa-apa.

Beberapa jam kemudian kami makan siang bersama dengan mata merah, tetapi masih bersikap sopan. Yuri dan Kris banyak diam, tak seperti biasa, kebanyakan mengobrol dengan Krystal dan Suho yang datang untuk mengucapkan selamat jalan.

Krystal akan kembali mempelajari Buku Napas sampai kami menerima separuh bagiannya lagi—kalau kami akan menerimanya; si pelantun bayangan akan pergi mengumpulkan informasi dan mengatur mata-matanya yang ditempatkan di negeri-negeri lain dan berusaha menerobos kerajaan manusia.

Aku sempat mengobrol dengan mereka, tetapi kebanyakan energiku habis untuk tidak melihat Sehun, atau memikirkan perasaannya saat tubuhnya mendesak ke tubuhku ketika kami berdansa selama berjam-jam, serta sapuan mulutnya di kulitku.

Aku hampir tidak bisa tidur karenanya.

_Pengkhianat_. Meski aku sudah meninggalkan Chanyeol, aku adalah seorang pengkhianat. Aku baru pergi selama dua bulan—baru dua bulan. Untuk standar peri, itu mungkin sama dengan sehari atau kurang.

Chanyeol sudah memberikan begitu banyak, melakukan banyak kebaikan untukku dan keluargaku. Di sinilah aku, menginginkan laki-laki lain, meski aku membenci Chanyeol atas apa yang telah dilakukannya, betapa dia telah mengecewakan ku. _Pengkhianat_.

Itu kata yang terus menggema di dalam kepalaku saat aku berdiri di sisi Yuri, sementara Sehun dan Kris beberapa langkah di depan, dan melemparkan pandangan ke kamp yang diembus angin. Yuri hanya memberi Suho pelukan singkat sebelum mengucapkan selamat tinggal.

Seperti juga Yuri, sang pelantun bayangan kelihatan tidak peduli—sampai dia melemparkan sekilas pandangan peringatan kepadaku. Aku masih merasa dilema antara geli dan marah karena dia mengira aku mau mencampuri urusannya. Sungguh.

Di dekat puncak hutan gunung, kamp Illyrian seluruhnya berupa batu dan lumpur, diselingi dengan tenda-tenda sederhana dan ringkas yang mengelilingi api unggun besar di tengah-tengahnya. Di dekat jajaran pohon, selusin bangunan permanen menempel di batu gunung abu-abu.

Asap mengepul dari cerobong-cerobong, menembus udara pagi yang dingin berawan, sesekali berputar-putar saat sayap-sayap melintas di atas. Begitu banyak laki-laki bersayap yang melayang di udara dalam perjalanan ke kamp lain atau sedang berlatih.

Di ujung lain kamp itu, di area berbatu yang berakhir pada patahan curam gunung itu, terdapat arena-arena tarung dan pelatihan. Rak-rak senjata dibiarkan berjajar di sana; di arena-arena yang digambar dengan kapur, laki-laki berbagai usia sedang berlatih dengan tongkat dan pedang dan tameng serta tombak. Gesit, mematikan, brutal. Tidak ada keluhan, tidak ada teriakan sakit.

Tidak ada kehangatan di sana, tidak ada kebahagiaan.

Bahkan rumah-rumah di ujung lain kamp itu tidak ada sentuhan khas pribadi, seakan-akan hanya ditempati sebagai persinggahan atau gudang.

Di sinilah Sehun, Suho, dan Kris tumbuh besar—di mana Kris dikucilkan untuk bertahan hidup sendiri. Di sini dingin sekali sehingga walau aku berbalut pakaian kulit berlapis bulu, aku masih gemetar. Aku tidak bisa membayangkan seseorang tinggal di sini tanpa pakaian yang layak—atau tempat bernaung—untuk semalam saja, apalagi selama delapan tahun.

Wajah Yuri pucat, tegang. "Aku benci tempat ini," katanya sambil mengembuskan napas, panasnya mengepul di udara. "Seharusnya tempat ini dibakar habis."

Kris dan Sehun diam saat seorang pria tua berbadan tegap dan tinggi menghampiri, diapit lima kesatria Illyrian lainnya. Semua sayapnya terlipat, tangan-tangannya berada di jarak dekat dengan senjata mereka. Tidak peduli meski Sehun bisa merobek-robek pikiran mereka tanpa mengangkat jari.

Mereka mengenakan Siphon beraneka warna di punggung tangan, batu-batunya lebih kecil dibandingkan yang dipakai Suho dan Kris. Hanya satu. Bukan tujuh batu seperti yang dipakai kedua temanku untuk mengatur kekuatan mereka yang sangat besar.

Laki-laki paling depan berkata, "Inspeksi kamp lagi?" Dia menyentakkan dagu ke arah Kris dan berkata, "Peliharaan mu ini baru kemari dua minggu yang lalu. Gadis-gadis sedang latihan."

Kris melipat tangannya. "Aku tidak melihat mereka di arena."

"Mereka melakukan tugas rumahan dulu," kata laki-laki itu, bahunya ditarik ke belakang dan sayapnya mengepak sedikit. "Setelah mereka selesai, baru mereka latihan."

Geraman rendah tercetus dari mulut Yuri, dan laki-laki itu menoleh ke arah kami. Dia menegang. Yuri melemparkan senyuman keji. "Halo, Lord Devlon."

Jadi, dia pimpinan kamp. Dia mengawasi Yuri sekilas dan kembali memalingkan wajahnya ke arah Sehun. Erangan peringatan dari Kris membuat perutku bergetar.

Akhirnya Sehun berkata, "Senang bisa bertemu denganmu seperti biasa, Devlon, ada dua persoalan di sini: Pertama, anak-anak perempuan, seperti yang sudah disampaikan oleh Kris dengan jelas, mereka harus latihan sebelum melakukan tugas rumahan, bukan setelahnya. Suruh mereka ke lapangan. Sekarang."

Aku bergidik mendengar perintah murni di nada itu. Dia melanjutkan, "Kedua, kami akan tinggal di sini untuk sementara waktu. Bersihkan rumah lama ibuku. Tidak perlu ada pelayan. Kami bisa mengurus diri kami sendiri."

"Rumah itu dihuni kesatria-kesatria unggulanku."

"Kalau begitu, kosongkan," ujar Sehun tak peduli. "Dan suruh mereka bersih-bersih sebelum pergi." Suara Tuan Agung Negeri Malam yang dengan senang menyakiti, dan membuat musuh-musuhnya gemetar.

Devlon mendengus ke arahku. Kutumpahkan tiap potongan rasa lelah dan kesalku ke dalam tatapanku yang sengit kepadanya. "Yang seperti itu lagi... makhluk yang kau bawa kemari? Aku kira dia satu-satunya yang berjenis seperti itu."

"Krystal," kata Sehun dengan malas, "kirim salam. Dan yang ini..." Aku berusaha tidak mengalihkan tatapanku dari mata Devlon. "Dia milikku," kata Sehun pelan, tetapi cukup kejam sehingga Devlon dan kesatria-kesatrianya yang dekat bisa mendengar.

"Dan kalau ada siapa pun dari kalian yang menyentuhnya, kalian akan kehilangan tangan. Lalu, kalian kehilangan kepala." Aku berusaha tidak bergidik, sementara Kris dan Yuri tidak menunjukkan reaksi sama sekali. "Dan setelah Kai selesai membunuh kalian," Sehun tersenyum mengejek, "aku akan menghancurkan tulang-tulang kalian sampai menjadi bubuk."

Aku hampir tertawa. Kesatria-kesatria itu sekarang merenungkan ancaman yang menunjukkan siapa aku, dan mereka tidak bisa menjawab. Aku melemparkan senyuman kecil kepada mereka semua, yang pernah kulihat di wajah Krystal beratus-ratus kali. Biarkan mereka bertanya-tanya apa yang bisa kulakukan jika dipancing.

"Kami keluar," Sehun berkata kepada Kris dan Yuri, tanpa peduli membubarkan Devlon sebelum berjalan ke arah barisan pepohonan. "Kita akan kembali saat senja."

Dia melemparkan tatapan kepada sepupunya. "Tolong berusaha untuk menghindari masalah. Devlon tidak terlalu membenci kita dibandingkan panglima-panglima perang lainnya, dan aku tidak ingin mencari tempat di kamp lain."

Demi Sang Ibu, panglima lainnya pasti tidak menyenangkan, kalau Devlon dirasa yang paling lunak.

Yuri mengedipkan mata. "Akan kucoba."

Sehun hanya menggelengkan kepala dan beralih ke Kris, "Cek pasukan, lalu pastikan gadis-gadis itu latihan seperti seharusnya. Jika Devlon atau yang lainnya keberatan, lakukan yang harus kau lakukan."

Kris menyeringai seolah-olah menunjukkan bahwa dia akan lebih dari senang hati untuk melakukan itu. Dia Adalah sang jenderal Tuan Agung, tetapi Devlon menyebutnya peliharaan. Aku tidak ingin membayangkan seperti apa masa kecil Kris yang masih tanpa gelar.

Akhirnya Sehun melihatku lagi, matanya setengah terpejam. "Ayo."

"Sudah dapat kabar dari kakak-kakakku?"

Kepalanya menggeleng. "Belum. Suho hari ini akan mengecek apakah mereka sudah mendapatkan jawaban. Kau dan aku..." Angin mengacak-acak rambutnya selagi dia tersenyum mengejek.

"Kita akan berlatih."

"Di mana?"

Dia memberi isyarat ke arah daratan yang membentang di depan—stepa hutan yang pernah dia ceritakan. "Jauh dari segala potensi kecelakaan." Dia mengulurkan tangan saat Sayapnya mengembang, tubuhnya bersiap untuk terbang.

Aku hanya mendengar dua kata yang dikatakannya tadi.

_Dia milikku._

•••••

Berada di pelukan Sehun lagi, melekat ke tubuhnya, adalah ujian sifat keras kepala. Untuk kami berdua. Untuk melihat siapa yang akan mulai bicara.

Kami sudah terbang di atas pegunungan paling indah yang pernah kulihat—bersalju dengan pohon cemara tersebar di mana-mana—menuju stepa yang menghampar di hadapan kami ke stepa yang menghampar di baliknya ketika aku bertanya, "Kau melatih kesatria-kesatria perempuan Illyrian?"

"Berusaha." Sehun menebarkan pandangan ke pemandangan yang brutal di sana.

"Aku melarang pemotongan sayap perempuan Illyrian sejak dulu sekali. Tetapi di kamp-kamp yang lebih antusias, jauh di pedalaman gunung-gunung, mereka melakukannya. Dan ketika Victoria mengambil alih, kamp-kamp yang lebih lunak mulai melakukannya lagi. Untuk melindungi kaum wanitanya, kata mereka. Selama seratus tahun terakhir ini, Kris berusaha membangun unit pertempuran udara untuk wanita, berusaha membuktikan bahwa mereka punya tempat di medan perang. Sejauh ini, dia berhasil melatih sedikit kesatria yang berdedikasi, tetapi kaum laki-lakinya membuat hidup mereka begitu menderita sehingga banyak yang pergi. Dan untuk gadis-gadis agar bisa dilatih..."

Dia membuang napas dengan sengit. "Perjalanannya masih panjang. Tetapi termasuk salah satu dari sedikit yang mau mengizinkan perempuan dilatih tanpa rewel."

"Aku sulit membayangkan itu. "

"Sebagian kamp memberlakukan dekret bahwa jika ada perempuan terpergok ikut pelatihan, dia tidak akan dinikahkan. Aku tidak bisa melawan yang seperti itu, tanpa membantai pemimpin-pemimpin setiap kamp dan secara pribadi membesarkan anak mereka semua."

"Tetapi ibumu menyayangi mereka—dan kalian bertiga punya tato mereka."

"Aku mendapatkan tato ini sebagian untuk ibuku, sebagian untuk menghormati saudara-saudaraku, yang berjuang setiap hari selama hidup mereka demi hak untuk memilik tato-tato itu."

"Kenapa kau membiarkan Devlon menyebut Kris seperti itu?"

"Karena aku tahu kapan waktunya berkelahi dengan Devlon, dan aku tahu Kris akan kesal kalau aku yang mengancurkan pikiran Devlon seperti memeras anggur, padahal dia bisa mengatasinya sendiri."

Embusan dingin menembus tubuhku. "Apakah kau pernah terpikir untuk melakukannya?"

"Pernah, baru saja. Tetapi kebanyakan panglima perang tidak akan pernah mau memberi kesempatan di Upacara Darah. Devlon memperbolehkan satu peranakan dan dua anak haram melaluinya—dan tidak menyangkal kemenangan kami."

Cemara ditaburi salju baru memudar di bawah kami.

"Apa itu Upacara Darah?"

"Banyak sekali pertanyaan hari ini." Aku meremas bahunya keras sekali, dan dia tertawa kecil.

"Masuk ke gunung tanpa senjata, sihir dilarang, tanpa Siphon, sayap diikat, tanpa persediaan makanan atau pakaian selain yang dikenakan. Tiap laki-laki Illyrian yang mau beralih menjadi kesatria sejati. Sekian ratus kepala masuk ke gunung-gunung pada awal pekan—tidak ada yang keluar pada akhir pekannya."

Daratan yang bertabur es beku membentang tanpa batas, tak gentar seperti kesatria-kesatria yang menguasainya. "Apakah kalian saling membunuh?"

"Sebagian besar mencobanya untuk mendapat makanan dan pakaian, untuk balas dendam, untuk kemenangan di antara klan-klan yang saling berseteru. Devlon memperbolehkan kami ikut dalam Upacara itu—tetapi juga memastikan Kris, Suho, dan aku dibuang ke lokasi yang berbeda-beda."

"Apa yang terjadi?"

"Kami saling menemukan satu sama lain. Membunuh dalam perjalanan melintasi gunung-gunung untuk bisa berkumpul. Rupanya, banyak laki-laki Illyrian yang mau membuktikan bahwa mereka lebih kuat, lebih pintar dari kami. Ternyata mereka salah."

Aku memberanikan diri melihat wajahnya. Sesaat, aku bisa melihatnya: percikan darah, kebiadaban, pertempuran dan pembantaian demi menemukan teman-temannya, untuk melindungi dan menyelamatkan mereka.

Sehun mendarat di celah hutan, pohon-pohon cemara menjulang begitu tinggi tampak menyetuh awan kelabu dan tebal yang lewat diembus angin.

"Jadi, kau tidak menggunakan sihir, tetapi aku menggunakannya?" tanyaku, sambil menjauh beberapa langkah darinya.

"Musuh kita hanya mengincar kesaktianku. Kau tetap tidak terdeteksi." Dia mengibaskan tangannya. "Kita lihat sejauh apa hasil pelatihanmu."

Aku tidak merasa ingin melakukannya. Aku malah bertanya, "Kapan kau mengenal Chanyeol?"

Aku tahu apa yang telah diperbuat ayah Sehun. Selama ini aku tidak membiarkan diriku memikirkannya terlalu jauh. Tentang bagaimana dia membunuh ayah dan kakak-kakak Chanyeol, juga ibunya. Sekarang, setelah semalam, setelah kejadian di Kerajaan Mimpi Buruk... aku harus mengetahuinya.

Wajah Sehun bertopeng kesabaran. "Tunjukkan sesuatu yang mengesankan, baru aku akan menjawabnya. Sihir."

"Aku tahu permainan macam apa yang kau mainkan." Aku langsung berhenti saat melihat secercah senyuman mengejek. "Baiklah."

Aku mengulurkan tangan di hadapanku, telapak tangan menangkup, dan melancarkan keheningan ke dalam urat-urat nadi dan pikiranku.

Di tanganku, seekor kupu-kupu air mengepak dan menari-nari.

Sehun tersenyum kecil, tetapi rasa senangnya sirna ketika dia berkata, "Chanyeol lebih muda dariku—terlahir saat Perang dimulai. Tetapi setelah Perang, saat dia masuk usia dewasa, kami bertemu di berbagai acara kerajaan. Dia..."

Sehun merapatkan rahangnya. "Dia tampak baik untuk seorang putra Tuan Agung. Lebih baik dari anak-anak Beron di Negeri Musim Gugur. Kakak-kakak Chanyeol sama buruknya. Lebih buruk. Dan mereka tahu Chanyeol suatu saat akan menerima gelar. Dan sebagai seorang peranakan Illyrian yang sudah membuktikan diri sendiri, aku melihat apa yang dilalui Chanyeol. Aku menjadikannya temanku. Mencarinya kapan pun aku bisa keluar dari kamp perang atau negeriku. Mungkin karena kasihan, tetapi... aku mengajarinya beberapa teknik Illyrian."

"Apakah ada yang tahu?"

Dia mengangkat alis—tatapannya tertuju ke tanganku.

Aku memelotot dan membuat burung penyanyi dari air, membiarkan mereka beterbangan di celah hutan seperti mereka berputar-putar di kamar mandiku di Negeri Musim Panas.

"Kris dan Suho tahu," lanjut Sehun. "Keluargaku tahu. Dan menentang." Matanya bagai kepingan es.

"Tetapi ayah Chanyeol merasa terancam olehku. Dan karena dia lebih lemah dibandingkan aku dan Chanyeol, dia ingin membuktikan kepada dunia bahwa dia tidak lemah. Ibu dan adikku berencana ke kamp perang Illyrian untuk menengokku. Aku seharusnya menemui mereka di tengah perjalanan, tetapi aku sibuk melatih unit baru dan memutuskan untuk tinggal."

Perutku melilit dan terus melilit, dan aku berharap ada sesuatu yang menopangku saat Sehun berkata, "Chanyeol, ayahnya, dan kakak-kakaknya pergi ke hutan belantara Illyrian. Dia tahu di mana ibu dan adikku akan pergi, bahwa aku berencana menemui mereka. Aku seharusnya ada di sana. Tetapi aku tidak di sana. Lalu, mereka tetap membunuh ibu dan adikku."

Aku mulai menggeleng-geleng, mataku terasa terbakar. Aku tidak tahu apa yang mau kusangkal atau kuhapus.

"Seharusnya aku…" katanya, dan aku mengerti—mengerti apa yang dikatakannya pada hari aku menangis di hadapan Kris di arena berlatih.

"Mereka memasukkan kepala ibu dan adikku ke dalam kotak dan mengirimkannya lewat sungai ke kamp terdekat. Ayah Chanyeol menyimpan sayap mereka sebagai kenang-kenangan. Aku heran kau tidak melihatnya dipaku di dinding ruang kerjanya."

Aku mau muntah; aku mau jatuh berlutut dan menangis.

Sehun melihat kumpulan hewan-hewan air yang kubuat dan bertanya, "Apa lagi?"

Mungkin karena dinginnya, mungkin karena cerita yang dituturkannya, tetapi embun beku memecah di urat-urat nadiku, dan nyanyian liar angin musim dingin menggaung di dalam hatiku. Kemudian, aku merasakannya—betapa mudahnya melompat dan bergabung dengan kesaktianku.

Semua hewan berhenti di udara dan membeku menjadi potongan-potongan es yang terukir sempurna. Satu demi satu jatuh ke tanah dan hancur. Mereka satu. Mereka datang dari sumur kesaktian abadi yang gelap. Suatu kali, dulu sekali—sebelum bahasa ditemukan dan dunia baru terlahir.

Sehun hanya melanjutkan, "Setelah aku mendengar kabarnya, setelah ayahku mendengar kabar itu... aku tidak sepenuhnya jujur saat kukatakan di Kaki gunung bahwa ayahku membunuh ayah Chanyeol dan kakak-kakaknya. Aku ikut bersamanya. Membantunya. Kami mengirai ke tepi Negeri Musim Semi malam itu, kemudian berjalan kaki selama sisa perjalanan ke rumah manornya. "

"Aku menghabisi kakak-kakak Chanyeol begitu aku melihat mereka. Kukendalikan pikiran mereka, dan menjadikan mereka tak berdaya saat aku memotong-motong mereka, kemudian melelehkan otak mereka di dalam tengkorak masing-masing. Ketika aku sampai di kamar tidur Tuan Agung, dia sudah tewas. Ayahku... ayahku juga membunuh ibunya Chanyeol."

Aku tidak bisa berhenti menggeleng-geleng.

"Ayahku berjanji tidak akan menyentuhnya. Bahwa kami bukan jenis laki-laki yang tega melakukan itu. Tetapi dia berbohong kepadaku dan tetap membunuhnya. Kemudian, dia pergi ke kamar Chanyeol."

Aku tak bisa bernapas—tidak bisa bernapas saat Sehun berkata, "Aku berusaha menghentikannya. Dia tidak mau mendengarkan. Dia juga akan membunuhnya. Setelah semua kematian itu, aku selesai. Aku tidak peduli Chanyeol ada di sana, membiarkan mereka membunuh ibu dan adikku, bahwa dia ikut untuk hendak membunuhku karena dia tidak mau mengambil risiko untuk melawan ayah dan kakaknya."

" Aku sudah selesai berurusan dengan kematian. Maka, aku menghentikan ayahku di depan pintu. Dia berusaha tetap masuk. Chanyeol membuka pintu, melihat kami—mencium darah yang sudah mengalir di lorong. Dan aku bahkan tidak sempat mengatakan sepatah kata pun kepada Chanyeol sebelum dia membunuh ayahku dalam sekali serangan."

Sehun melanjutkan lagi, "Aku bisa merasakan kesaktiannya berpindah kepadaku, bahkan ketika aku melihat kesaktian berpindah kepadanya. Dan kami hanya saling menatap saat tiba-tiba kami berdua dinobatkan sebagai Tuan Agung—lalu aku berlari."

Dia membunuh keluarga Sehun. Tuan Agung yang dulu kucintai—dia membunuh keluarga temannya, dan saat kutanyakan bagaimana keluarganya tewas, dia hanya mengatakan negeri saingan melakukannya. Sehun melakukannya, dan—

"Dia tidak menceritakan apa-apa tentang itu kepadamu."

"Aku—maafkan aku," bisikku dengan suara serak.

"Memangnya untuk apa kau minta maaf?"

"Aku tidak tahu. Aku tidak tahu dia yang melakukannya—"

Sehun berpikir aku membandingkan dia—membandingkan dia dengan Chanyeol, seolah-olah aku menganggapnya seperti semacam suri teladan.

"Kenapa kau berhenti?" tanyanya sambil menunjuk pecahan es di karpet jarum cemara.

Orang-orang yang paling dia cintai sudah pergi. Dibunuh dengan keji. Dibunuh oleh Chanyeol.

Api meletup dan celah hutan pun terbakar. Jarum-jarum cemara menghilang, pepohonan merintih, bahkan Sehun mengumpat sementara api mengalir di celah hutan dan melahap semua yang dilewatinya.

Pantas saja dia membuat Chanyeol memohon pada hari aku diperkenalkan secara formal kepada Sehun. Pantas saja dia menikmati setiap kesempatan untuk mengejek Chanyeol. Mungkin kehadiranku di sini hanya untuk—

Tidak. Aku tahu itu tidak benar. Aku tahu keberadaanku di sini tidak ada hubungannya dengan apa yang terjadi di antara dirinya dan Chanyeol. Walau pastinya dia senang telah mengganggu hari pernikahan kami. Menyelamatkanku dari hari pernikahan itu.

"Kai," kata Sehun ketika api padam.

Serpihan api beterbangan di sekeliling kami, melayang di udara. Aku mengirimkan embusan kegelapan yang menenangkan, setitik es dan air, seolah-olah itu adalah angin—angin saat matahari terbit yang menyapu habis dunia.

Kekuatan yang tidak dimiliki para Tuan Agung. Tidak lagi. Kekuatan ini milikku—selama diriku sendiri adalah milikku, seperti masa depanku yang terserah kepadaku, yang bisa kutempa.

Setelah aku menemukan dan menguasai apa yang telah diberikan Tuan Agung lainnya, aku bisa menenun semuanya menjadi sesuatu yang baru, sesuatu dari tiap negeri dan yang tidak ada dari semua negeri sama sekali.

Api mendesis saat dipadamkan sampai habis sehingga tidak ada asap yang tersisa.

Aku menemukan tatapan Sehun, matanya sedikit terbelalak saat dia melihatku bekerja. Aku bertanya dengan parau, "Mengapa kau tidak memberitahuku lebih awal?"

Pemandangan dirinya berpakaian baju tempur Illyrian, sayap terbuka di seluruh lebar celah hutan, pedangnya mengintip dari balik bahu.

Itu dia, di lubang di dalam dadaku—aku melihat gambaran itu di sana. Pada awalnya dia terlihat menakutkan, penjelmaan dendam dan murka. Namun, jika dilihat dari dekat... lukisan itu akan memperlihatkan ketampanan wajahnya. Sayapnya yang mengepak bukan untuk menyakiti, tetapi untuk membawaku pergi dari bahaya, untuk melindungiku.

"Aku tidak ingin kau mengira aku berusaha membuatmu berbalik melawannya," katanya.

Lukisan itu—aku bisa melihatnya; merasakannya. Aku ingin melukisnya. Aku ingin melukis. Aku tidak menunggunya mengulurkan tangan saat aku mengampirinya. Aku menatap wajahnya saat berkata, "Aku ingin melukismu."

Dengan lembut dia mengangkatku. "Sebaiknya telanjang," bisiknya di telingaku.

•

•

•

•


	46. Chapter 46

A COURT OF MIST AND FURY(REMAKE HUNKAI)

By : Sarah J. Maas

•

•

•

•

Bab 46

Aku kedinginan sekali, rasanya tidak akan pernah hangat kembali. Bahkan selama musim dingin di dunia fana, aku bisa menemukan setitik panas. Akan tetapi, setelah hampir menghabiskan persediaan sihirku siang itu, bahkan api yang menderu di perapian tidak bisa melelehkan rasa dingin yang membalut tulang-tulangku. Apakah musim semi pernah datang ke tempat terkutuk ini?

"Mereka memilih lokasi ini," kata Kris di seberangku, saat kami makan setup daging kambing di meja yang mengimpit sudut bagian depan rumah batu itu, "hanya untuk memastikan yang paling kuat di antara kami yang bisa bertahan."

"Orang-orang yang mengerikan," gerutu Yuri, sambil menatap mangkuk tembikarnya. "Aku tidak menyalahkan Suho yang tidak mau kembali ke sini."

"Jadi, pelatihan anak-anak perempuan berjalan baik," kata Sehun di sampingku, pahanya berada begitu dekat hingga kehangatannya menyapu pahaku.

Kris menegak habis birnya. "Ada satu anak yang Mengaku bahwa mereka belum menerima pelajaran apa pun dalam sepuluh hari. Mereka terlalu sibuk dengan 'pekerjaan rumah', rupanya."

"Tidak ada yang dilahirkan sebagai pejuang di sini?"

"Tiga orang, malah," jawab Yuri. "Tiga dari sepuluh sama sekali tidak buruk. Untuk yang lainnya, aku senang kalau mereka sekadar belajar bela diri. Tetapi tiga orang itu... Mereka punya insting—cakar. Keluarga mereka yang bodoh itulah yang ingin memotong sayap dan membiakkan mereka."

Aku bangkit dari meja, membawa mangkukku ke bak cuci yang menempel ke dinding.

Rumah itu sederhana, tetapi masih lebih besar dan kondisinya masih lebih baik dibandingkan pondok kami yang lama. Ruang depannya dijadikan dapur, ruang keluarga, dan ruang makan, dengan tiga pintu di belakang: satu ke kamar mandi sempit, satu untuk ruang penyimpanan, dan satu lagi pintu belakang rumah, karena menurut Sehun tidak pernah ada Illyrian sejati yang membangun rumahnya hanya dengan satu pintu keluar.

"Kapan kau akan ke Hewn?" tanya Kris kepada Yuri—cukup pelan sehingga aku tahu mungkin sudah waktunya naik ke atas.

Yuri mengais-ngais dasar mangkuknya. Rupanya, Kris membuat setup itu tidak terlalu buruk. "Setelah sarapan. Sebelum sarapan. Entahlah. Mungkin siang, saat mereka semua baru bangun."

Sehun selangkah di belakangku, mangkuk berada di tangannya, dan memberi isyarat supaya aku meninggalkan piring kotor di bak cuci. Dia menelengkan kepala ke tangga curam dan sempit di belakang rumah itu. Hanya muat untuk satu kesatria Illyrian, dan aku menoleh ke meja sekali lagi sebelum menghilang ke atas.

Yuri dan Kris hanya menatap mangkuk makanan mereka yang kosong, berbicara pelan, tak seperti biasa.

Tiap anak tangga ke atas, aku bisa merasakan Sehun di belakangku, panas tubuhnya, naik turun kekuatannya. Di ruang sempit ini, aromanya membasuhku, memanggilku. Lantai atas gelap, hanya diterangi jendela kecil di ujung lorong dan cahaya bulan masuk melalui celah tipis di antara pohon-pohon cemara di sekeliling kami.

Hanya ada dua pintu di atas, dan Sehun menunjuk ke salah satunya. "Kau dan Yuri tidur di sini—suruh dia tutup mulut kalau dia terlalu bawel."

Tentu aku tidak akan melakukannya. Kalau dia perlu bicara, perlu mengalihkan perhatian dan menyiapkan diri menghadapi besok, aku akan mendengarkannya sampai pagi.

Dia menaruh tangannya di gagang pintu kamarnya sendiri, sementara aku bersandar ke daun pintu kamarku. Mudah sekali mengambil tiga langkah menyeberangi lorong ini.

Menyapukan tanganku ke dadanya, menelusuri bibir indah itu dengan bibirku sendiri.

Aku menelan ludah saat dia menoleh. Aku tidak ingin memikirkan apa artinya itu, apa yang sedang kulakukan. Apa pun ini di antara kami.

Sebab semua di antara kami tidak pernah normal sejak awal pertemuan di Calanmai. Aku tidak bisa berpaling dan menjauh darinya sejak itu, saat kupikir dia mematikan dan berbahaya.

Pengkhianat, pengkhianat, pengkhianat—

Dia baru membuka mulut, tetapi aku sudah menyelinap ke dalam kamarku dan menutup pintu.

•••••

Hujan yang dingin menetes di antara batang-batang pohon cemara sementara aku berjalan menembus kabut memakai baju tempur kulit Illyrian-ku, bersenjata busur, kantong anak panah, dan beberapa pisau. Aku gemetaran seperti anjing basah.

Sehun berada beberapa kaki di belakangku, membawa barang-barang. Kami terbang ke pedalaman stepa hutan, cukup jauh sehingga kami harus bemalam di sini. Cukup jauh hingga tidak ada orang dan apa pun yang mungkin akan melihat "letupan api dan temperamen yang menakjubkan" seperti yang dikatakan Sehun.

Suho belum mengirim kabar tentang kakak-kakakku dan ratu-ratu itu, berarti kami masih punya waktu. Meski Sehun pasti tidak kelihatan seperti punya waktu saat dia memberitahuku pagi itu. Setidaknya kami tidak akan berkemah di luar sini. Sehun menjanjikan semacam penginapan untuk pengembara di dekat sini.

Aku menoleh ke arah di mana Sehun membuntutiku, mataku menangkap sayapnya yang besar. Yuri sudah pergi sebelum aku bangun, dan Kris tampak kesal dan tegang saat sarapan. Sampai aku senang bisa pergi segera setelah aku menghabiskan buburku, dan merasa sedikit kasihan terhadap orang-orang Illyrian yang harus berhadapan dengan Kris hari itu.

Sehun berhenti saat dia menyusulku, dan walau kami berada di antara pepohonan dan hujan, aku bisa melihat alisnya terangkat sebagai pertanyaan bisu mengapa aku berhenti.

Kami belum berbicarakan tentang Bintang Jatuh atau Kerajaan Mimpi Buruk. Tadi malam, saat aku gelisah di tempat tidur mungilku, aku memutuskan bahwa ini kesenangan dan pengalihan. Tidak perlu yang rumit-rumit. Batasi hanya untuk hal-hal fisik saja... yah, tidak terlalu terasa seperti pengkhianatan.

Aku mengangkat tangan, memberinya sinyal untuk tetap diam di tempat. Setelah kemarin, aku tidak ingin dia berada terlalu dekat. Kalau tidak, aku akan membakarnya, atau lebih buruk lagi. Alisnya membentuk lengkung dramatis, dan aku memutar bola mataku sambil berjalan ke sungai di depan sana, memikirkan di mana tempat yang cocok untuk memainkan api Beron. Apiku.

Di tiap langkah, aku bisa merasakan tatapan Sehun melahapku. Atau mungkin itu terasa melalui ikatan kami, mengelus dinding mentalku—kilatan-kilatan rasa lapar yang tak kunjung terpenuhi hingga sulit untuk fokus pada tugas yang harus kulakukan dan bukannya pada bagaimana rasa sentuhan tangannya di pahaku.

Aku bersumpah merasakan setitik rasa senang di sisi lain dinding mentalku. Aku mendesis dan membuat gestur kasar ke atas bahuku, walau sambil kubiarkan dinding pertahananku terbuka sedikit saja.

Rasa senang itu berubah menjadi kegembiraan utuh—kemudian kurasakan sedikit kenikmatan di tulang punggung bawahku. Ke bawah lagi. Wajahku memanas, lalu bunyi krak dari ranting pohon di bawah sepatu botku sekeras suara halilintar.

Aku menggeretakkan gigi. Tanah menurun ke arah sungai deras, alirannya kencang sekali, pasti mendapat sumber dari gunung menjulang yang tertutup salju di kejauhan.

Bagus—tempat ini bagus. Ada persediaan air lebih untuk memadamkan api yang mungkin akan melarikan diri, dan banyak area terbuka. Angin mengembus pergi dariku, membawa aromaku ke arah selatan, lebih jauh ke dalam hutan saat aku membuka mulut untuk menyuruh Sehun tetap diam di sana.

Dengan embusan angin dan sungai yang menderu, tidak heran kalau aku tidak mendengar mereka sampai mengepungku.

"Kai."

Aku memutar tubuh, panah terpasang dan diarahkan ke sumber suara.

Empat pengawal Negeri Musim Semi melangkah dari balik pepohonan di belakangku bagaikan siluman, bersenjata dari ujung kepala hingga ujung kaki. Dua di antaranya ku kembali: Lucas dan Jonny.

Di antara mereka berdua, berdirilah Minho.

•

•

•

•


	47. Chapter 47

A COURT OF MIST AND FURY(REMAKE HUNKAI)

By : Sarah J. Maas

•

•

•

•

Bab 47

Kalau aku hendak melarikan diri, pilihanku adalah menghadapi sungai atau menghadapi mereka, tetapi Minho….

Rambut merahnya diikat ke belakang, dan tidak ada sedikit pun tanda-tanda kemewahan di tubuhnya: hanya baju tempur kulit, pedang, dan pisau. Mata logamnya menyapu ke seluruh tubuhku, kulit keemasannya memucat.

"Sudah dua bulan kami memburumu," katanya sambil terengah, kini mengawasi hutan, sungai, dan langit.

Sehun terlalu jauh di belakang.

"Bagaimana kau bisa menemukanku?" Suaraku dingin dan stabil, bukan suara yang kukenali.

Memburuku. Seakan-akan aku memang mangsa sungguhan. Kalau Chanyeol ada di sini... Darahku mendingin dari hujan membeku yang sekarang mengalir di wajahku, membasahi pakaianku.

"Ada yang memberi kabar, tetapi hanya karena keberuntungan kami bisa menangkap bau tubuhmu yang dibawa angin." Minho selangkah maju ke arahku.

Aku mundur selangkah. Hanya tiga kaki jarak antara aku dan sungai. Mata Minho sedikit melebar. "Kita harus pergi dari sini. Chanyeol… tidak seperti biasanya. Akan kubawa kau langsung ke—"

"Tidak," desahku. Kata itu menyerap ke air hujan, sungai, dan hutan cemara.

Keempat pengawal itu bertukar pandang, lalu menatap panah yang terus kubidikkan. Minho mengamatiku lagi, dan aku bisa melihat ke mana perhatiannya sekarang: baju tempur Illyrian-ku, wajah serta tubuhku yang berona dan berisi kembali.

Kebisuan membandel di mataku.

"Kai," katanya sambil mengulurkan tangan. "Ayo pulang."

Aku tidak bergerak. "Rumah itu sudah bukan rumahku lagi pada hari kau membiarkannya mengurungku."

Mulut Minho merapat. "Itu kesalahan. Kita semua pernah membuat kesalahan. Dia menyesal—lebih merasa bersalah dari yang kau kira. Aku juga." Dia mendekat selangkah, dan aku mundur beberapa inci.

Tidak banyak lagi jarak yang tersisa antara aku dan air yang deras di bawah sana. Pelatihan dari Kris menghantam ku, seolah-olah semua ilmu yang digencarkannya kepadaku setiap pagi menjadi jaring yang menangkapku saat aku terjun bebas ke dalam kepanikan yang memuncak.

Begitu Minho menyentuhku, dia mengiraikan kami dari sana. Tidak jauh—dia tidak sesakti itu—tetapi dia cepat. Dia melompat bermil-mil jauhnya, kemudian lebih jauh lagi, dan lebih jauh lagi, sampai Sehun tidak bisa menyusulku. Dia tahu Sehun ada di sana.

"Kai," pinta Minho, lalu memberanikan diri mendekat, tangannya terulur.

Panahku kubidikkan, tali busurku mengerang. Aku tidak pernah menyadari bahwa ketika Minho masih dilatih menjadi kesatria… Kris, Suho, Yuri, dan Sehun sudah menjadi kesatria. Kris bisa melenyapkan Minho dari dunia ini dalam satu hantaman saja.

"Turunkan panahnya," bisik Minho, seolah-olah dia sedang menenangkan seekor hewan liar. Di belakangnya, empat pengawal mengepung. Menggiringku. Peliharaan dan barang milik Tuan Agung.

"Jangan," ujarku lirih, "sentuh aku."

"Kau tidak mengerti sekacau apa kami sekarang, Kai. Kami—aku membutuhkanmu di rumah. Sekarang."

Aku tidak mau mendengarnya. Sambil memandang Tajam ke sungai di bawah sana, kuperhitungkan peluangnya. Tengokan itu harus kubayar. Minho melompat, tangannya terjulur. Satu sentuhan, itu saja yang diperlukan.

Mungkin dunia harus tahu bahwa aku memang benar-benar memiliki taring. Jari-jari Minho menggores lengan jaket kulitku, lalu aku menjadi asap dan abu dan malam.

Dunia berhenti dan membengkok. Di sanalah Minho, melompat pelan ke arah sesuatu yang sekarang hanya berupa ruang kosong sementara aku berjalan mengitarinya, sementara aku berlari ke pohon-pohon di belakang pengawal-pengawal itu.

Aku berhenti, kemudian waktu kembali mengalir dengan normal. Minho terhuyung, menghentikan dirinya sebelum jatuh dari tebing. Dia berputar, matanya lebar menyadari aku sudah berdiri di belakang para pengawalnya. Lucas dan Jonny melonjak dan mundur. Menjauhiku dan—

Menjauhi Sehun yang ada di sampingku.

Minho membeku. Aku mengatur wajahku bagai cermin es; raut tanpa perasaan yang menyamai ekspresi senang sekaligus keji di wajah Sehun sementara dia memungut potongan benang kecil dari tunik gelapnya.

Pakaian elegan nan gelap—tanpa sayap, tanpa baju tempur kulit.

Pakaian mewah yang licin—senjata lainnya. Untuk menyembunyikan betapa terampil dan saktinya dia; untuk menyembunyikan dari mana asalnya dan apa yang dicintainya. Senjata yang sepadan dengan sihir yang dia gunakan untuk menyembunyikannya—meski dengan begitu dia berisiko terlacak.

"Minho cilik," ujar Sehun malas. "Memangnya ibumu tidak pernah mengajari bahwa ketika seorang pemuda Penerima mengatakan tidak, berarti dia bersungguh-sungguh?"

"Berengsek," bentak Minho, menerobos pengawal-pengawalnya, tetapi tidak berani menyentuh senjatanya. "Dasar pelacur kotor."

Aku menggeram seketika ketika dia menyebut Sehun dengan kata itu lagi.

Mata Minho beralih tajam ke arahku dan dia berkata dengan rasa ngeri, "Apa yang telah kau lakukan, Kai?"

"Jangan datang mencariku lagi," ujarku dengan Kelembutan yang sama.

"Chanyeol tidak akan pernah berhenti mencarimu; tidak akan pernah berhenti menunggumu pulang."

Kata-kata itu meninju perutku—seolah-olah memang ditujukan untuk itu. Pasti terlihat pada raut wajahku karena Minho mendesak, "Apa yang telah dilakukannya terhadapmu? Apa dia mengendalikan pikiranmu dan—"

"Cukup," cetus Sehun, sambil menelengkan kepala dengan santai dan luwes. "Kai dan aku sibuk. Pergilah ke negeri kalian sebelum aku kirimkan kepala kalian sebagai peringatan untuk teman lamaku tentang apa yang terjadi bila para bujangan Negeri Musim Semi menginjakkan kakinya di wilayah ku."

Hujan dingin mengalir di leher bajuku, ke punggungku.

Wajah Minho pucat pasi. "Aku paham maksudmu, Kai—sekarang, ayo pulang."

"Aku bukan anak kecil yang sedang bermain-main," ujarku sambil merapatkan gigiku. Begitulah mereka melihatku: butuh dimanja, butuh penjelasan, perlindungan...

"Hati-hati, Minho," Sehun menyahut pelan. "Kalau tidak, Kai Sayang juga akan mengirimmu kembali dalam keadaan terpotong-potong."

"Kami bukan musuhmu, Kai," Minho memohon. "Keadaannya memburuk. Irene lepas kendali, tetapi bukan Berarti kau menyerah—"

"Kau yang menyerah," bisikku.

Aku bisa merasakannya, bahkan Sehun pun mematung.

"Kau yang menyerah membelaku," ujarku lebih keras.

"Tadinya kau temanku. Tetapi kau memihaknya—memilih untuk menaatinya, meski kau lihat sendiri bagaimana pengaruh dari perintah-perintah dan aturan-aturannya untukku. Meski kau lihat sendiri aku makin lemah hari demi hari."

"Kau tidak tahu betapa rentannya bulan-bulan pertama itu," bentak Minho. "Kita harus menampilkan garis depan yang bersatu dan patuh, dan aku harus menjadi contoh untuk semua yang ada di negeri kita."

"Kau lihat sendiri apa yang terjadi kepadaku. Tetapi kau terlalu takut untuk benar-benar berbuat sesuatu."

Itu rasa takut. Minho mendesak Chanyeol, tetapi hanya sampai di satu titik. Dia selalu menyingkir pada akhirnya.

"Aku sudah memohon," kataku, kata-kata itu tajam dan terengah. "Aku memohon berkali-kali supaya kau menolongku, untuk mengeluarkanku dari rumah, sekalipun hanya untuk satu jam saja. Tetapi kau meninggalkanku sendirian, atau menyingkirkanku ke dalam ruangan bersama Irene."

Minho berkata terlalu pelan, "Memangnya Negeri Malam jauh lebih baik?"

Aku ingat apa yang seharusnya kuketahui, kualami. Apa yang Minho dan yang lainnya tidak pernah boleh tahu, bahkan jika itu berarti aku harus menebusnya dengan hidupku sendiri.

Aku rela demi melindungi Velaris, melindungi Yuri dan Krystal dan Kris dan Suho dan... Sehun.

Aku berkata kepada Minho, tegas dan pelan dan sesadis cakar-cakar yang membentuk di ujung-ujung jemariku, sesadis beban luar biasa di antara tulang-tulang belikat di punggungku, "Kalau kau menghabiskan waktu begitu lama terjebak di dalam kegelapan, Minho, kau menemukan bahwa kegelapan itu mulai balik menatapmu."

Rasa kaget tercetus, berikut rasa senang yang jahat di balik dinding mentalku, saat sayap-sayap berselaput yang kutahu sedang menembus bahuku. Setiap sentuhan tetes beku air hujan menyentakkan rasa dingin ke seluruh tubuhku. Sayap Illyrian ini begitu sensitif.

Minho mundur selangkah. "Apa yang kau lakukan terhadap dirimu sendiri?"

Aku memberinya senyuman bisu. "Pemuda manusia yang kau kenal sudah mati di Kaki Gunung. Aku tidak tertarik menghabiskan keabadian sebagai peliharaan seorang Tuan Agung."

Minho menggelengkan kepala. "Kai—"

"Sampaikan kepada Chanyeol," kataku, tersekat saat menyebut namanya, "kalau dia mengirim orang lagi ke tanah ini, aku akan memburu kalian satu per satu. Dan aku akan memamerkan apa yang sebenarnya telah diajarkan kegelapan kepadaku."

Ada sesuatu yang tampak seperti rasa sakit sungguhan di wajahnya. Aku tidak peduli. Aku hanya menatapnya, tak menyingkir. Begitulah aku nanti jika terus tinggal di Negeri Musim Semi, jika aku tetap hancur selama puluhan tahun, berabad-abad... hingga kupelajari cara mengarahkan serpihan kepedihan itu keluar secara diam-diam, belajar menikmati kepedihan yang dirasakan orang lain.

Minho mengangguk kepada para pengawalnya. Lucas dan Jonny, yang terbelalak dan gemetar, menghilang bersama dua pengawal lainnya. Minho tinggal untuk sesaat, tak ada apa pun selain udara dan hujan di antara kami.

Dia berkata pelan kepada Sehun, "Kau mati. Kau dan seluruh negerimu yang terkutuk."

Kemudian, dia pergi. Aku menatap ruang kosong yang ditinggalkannya, menunggu-menunggu, tidak melepaskan ekspresi itu dari wajahku sampai jari kuat dan hangat menelusuri garis tepi sayap kananku.

Rasanya seperti ada mulut yang mengembuskan udara ke telingaku. Aku bergidik, melengkungkan tubuhku sambil terengah.

Sehun sudah ada di hadapanku, mengawasi wajahku dan sayap di belakangku. "Bagaimana bisa?"

"Berubah wujud," jawabku, memperhatikan air hujan yang mengalir di wajah cokelat keemasannya. Itu cukup memecah pikiranku sehingga cakar-cakar, sayap, riak kegelapan memudar, dan meninggalkanku dalam keadaan ringan dan dingin dalam wujudku sendiri.

Berubah wujud... karena melihat bagian dari sejarah itu, laki-laki yang tak kubiarkan untuk kuingat-ingat. Berubah wujud adalah kesaktian dari Chanyeol yang tidak kuinginkan, atau butuhkan... hingga saat ini.

Mata Sehun melunak. "Itu tadi penampilan yang sangat meyakinkan."

"Aku memberinya apa yang ingin dia lihat," bisikku. "Kita harus mencari tempat lain."

Dia mengangguk, dan tunik juga celananya menghilang, digantikan dengan baju tempur kulit yang kukenal, lengkap dengan sayap dan pedangnya. Kesatriaku.

Bukan apa-apaku.

"Kau baik-baik saja?" tanyanya sambil mengangkatku ke dalam gendongannya untuk menerbangkan kami ke lokasi lain.

Aku menyamankan diriku dalam kehangatannya, menikmatinya. "Kenyataan bahwa itu tadi begitu mudah, terasa sangat remeh, membuatku lebih kesal dibandingkan pertemuan itu sendiri."

Mungkin itulah masalahku sejak dulu. Mengapa aku tidak berani mengambil langkah akhir saat Bintang Jatuh. Aku merasa bersalah karena aku tidak merasa tidak enak, tidak terlalu. Tidak merasa bersalah karena menginginkannya.

Beberapa kepakan besar membawa kami melayang menembus pepohonan dan meluncur rendah di atas hutan, hujan menusuk-nusuk wajahku.

"Aku sudah tahu keadaannya buruk," kata Sehun dengan kemarahan yang tenang, nyaris tidak terdengar di antara angin dingin dan hujan yang menggigit, "tetapi kukira Minho, setidaknya, mau mengambil langkah."

"Aku kira juga begitu," ujarku, suaraku lebih kecil dari yang kuinginkan.

Dia meremasku lembut, dan aku mengerjap-ngerjap ke arahnya di antara hujan. Kali ini, matanya menatapku, bukan ke dataran di bawah. "Kau kelihatan keren dengan sayap," katanya, lalu mencium keningku.

Bahkan hujan pun tidak terasa begitu dingin lagi.

•

•

•

•


	48. Chapter 48

A COURT OF MIST AND FURY(REMAKE HUNKAI)

By : Sarah J. Maas

•

•

•

•

Bab 48

Ternyata "penginapan" terdekat tidak lebih dari sebuah pondok minum-minum dengan beberapa kamar yang disewakan—biasanya per jam. Oleh sebab itu, tidak ada kamar kosong. Kecuali kamar yang sangat, sangat kecil di tempat yang dulunya adalah bagian dari loteng.

Sehun tidak ingin orang-orang tahu siapa sesungguhnya yang berada di antara Peri Agung, peri biasa, orang-orang Illyrian, dan siapa pun yang memenuhi lantai bawah penginapan itu. Aku saja nyaris tidak mengenalinya setelah dia—tanpa sihir, tanpa apa pun kecuali bagian tubuhnya yang tetap—mematikan indra kekuatan gaibnya sampai dia hanya berwujud seorang kesatria Illyrian yang sangat tampan.

Yang kesal karena terpaksa mengambil sisa kamar yang kosong, sangat tinggi sehingga hanya ada lorong tangga sempit yang mengantarkan ke sana: tidak ada lorong, tidak ada kamar lain. Jika aku perlu ke kamar mandi, aku harus bersusah payah turun ke lantai bawah, yang... ditilik dari bau dan suara separuh lusin kamar di lantai itu, aku bersumpah tidak akan ke sana lagi sampai pagi.

Sehari bermain air dan api dan es dan kegelapan di Hujan yang dingin menggigil membuatku kacau berantakan sampai tidak ada yang melihat ke arahku, bahkan pengunjung-pengunjung yang paling mabuk dan kesepian di kedai minum kota ini.

Kota kecil ini hanya ada sekumpulan pondok penginapan, toko baju, toko bahan pangan, dan rumah bordil. Semua untuk menyokong kebutuhan pemburu, kesatria, dan pengembara yang melewati daerah ini entah keluar atau masuk ke wilayah Illyrian. Atau sekadar peri-peri yang tinggal di sini, terasing dan senang dengan keadaan itu. Terlalu kecil dan terlalu terpencil untuk dipedulikan kroni-kroni Victoria.

Sejujurnya, aku tidak peduli di mana kami berada, selama kering dan hangat. Sehun membuka pintu ke kamar loteng kami dan minggir untuk mempersilakanku masuk.

Yah, setidaknya ini yang semacam itu.

Atapnya sangat miring sehingga untuk ke tempat tidur di ujung lain kamar ini, aku harus merangkak di atas tempat tidur. Ruangan itu sangat sempit, hampir tidak mungkin berjalan dari tempat tidur ke meja rias mini yang dipepetkan ke dinding di sisi lain. Aku bisa membuka lemari baju sambil duduk di tempat tidur dengan mudah.

Tempat tidur.

"Aku sudah minta dua," kata Sehun, tangannya di atas.

Napasnya mengepul. Perapian saja tidak ada. Tidak cukup ruang untuk memintanya tidur di lantai. Aku tidak memercayai penguasaan apiku untuk menghangatkan ruangan.

Aku pasti membakar seluruh tempat menjijikkan ini sampai rata dengan tanah.

"Jika kau tidak bisa mengambil risiko menggunakan sihir, maka kita harus saling menghangatkan satu sama lain," ujarku, dan langsung menyesalinya.

"Panas tubuh," jelasku, dan sekadar untuk menghapus tatapan itu dari wajahnya aku berkata, "Kakak-kakakku dan aku harus berbagi tempat tidur supaya hangat. Aku sudah terbiasa begitu."

"Aku akan berusaha menjaga tanganku."

Mulutku agak mengering. "Aku lapar."

Dia berhenti tersenyum. "Aku akan turun dan mencari makanan untuk kita sementara kau ganti baju." Aku mengangkat alis. "Meski kemampuanku untuk membaur luar bisa, wajahku tetap dikenal. Aku tidak mau berlama-lama di bawah sampai ketahuan."

Benar, dia memancing mantel dari kantongnya dan memakainya, pas pada bagian sayap—dia tidak mau mengambil risiko menghilang lagi. Dia mengerahkan kesaktiannya pagi tadi—cukup kecil, katanya, jadi mungkin tidak akan terdeteksi, tetapi kami tidak akan kembali ke bagian hutan itu dalam waktu dekat.

Dia memasang tutup kepalanya, dan aku memandangi bayangan serta ancaman dan sayap. Kematian oleh kepakan sayap tangkas. Itu judul yang akan kuberikan untuk lukisan ini.

Dia berkata pelan, "Aku senang kalau kau melihatku seperti itu."

Rayuan dalam ucapannya memanaskan darahku. "Seperti apa?"

"Seolah-olah kesaktianku bukan sesuatu yang membuatmu lari. Seolah-olah kau melihat diriku."

Bagi seorang laki-laki yang besar dengan menyadari dia adalah Tuan Agung terkuat di Prythian sepanjang sejarah, bahwa dia bisa menghancurkan pikiran jika dia tidak berhati-hati, bahwa dia sendirian—sendirian dalam kesaktiannya, bebannya, tetapi ketakutan itu adalah senjata terampuhnya melawan ancaman-ancaman untuk rakyatnya. Aku baru menyadarinya setelah kami bertengkar sepulang dari Kerajaan Mimpi Buruk.

"Awalnya aku takut."

Gigi-gigi putihnya berkilat di dalam bayangan tudung kepalanya. "Tidak. Gugup, mungkin, tetapi kau tidak pernah takut. Aku sudah cukup banyak merasakan rasa takut sesungguhnya—aku tahu bedanya. Mungkin itu sebabnya aku tidak bisa jauh-jauh darimu."

Kapan? Sebelum aku sempat bertanya, dia sudah berjalan ke bawah, menutup pintu di belakangnya.

Membuka pakaian yang setengah beku adalah penderitaan karena sudah menempel pada kulitku setelah basah kuyup karena hujan. Aku membentur langit-langit yang miring di dekat dinding, dan lututku menghantam besi tempat tidur saat aku berganti pakaian.

Ruangan itu dingin sekali, jadi aku terpaksa berganti pakaian dalam beberapa tahap: mengganti baju yang membeku dengan yang kering, mengganti celana dengan legging berlapis bulu, mengganti kaus kaki basah kuyup dengan kaus kaki rajutan tangan yang tebal dan cantik hingga menutupi betisku. Ketika kupakai sweter ukuran besar yang baunya samar-samar seperti Sehun, aku duduk menyilangkan kaki dan menunggu.

Tempat tidurnya tidak kecil, tetapi jelas tidak cukup besar untukku berpura-pura tidak tidur di sampingnya. Terutama dengan sayap.

Hujan menetes-netes di atap yang hanya beberapa jaraknya, ketukan stabil yang mengiringi pikiran-pikiran yang sekarang mendentum di kepalaku. Entah apa yang dilaporkan Minho kepada Chanyeol saat ini, mungkin berjam-jam yang lalu.

Aku sudah mengirim surat itu untuk Chanyeol... dan dia memilih untuk mengabaikannya. Sama seperti dia memilih untuk mengabaikan atau menolak hampir semua permintaanku, bertindak berdasarkan cara berpikirnya yang sesat tentang apa yang dia yakini tepat untuk kebaikan dan keselamatanku. Minho pun dipersiapkan untuk membawaku secara paksa.

Laki-laki peri merasa berkuasa, dominan, arogan—tetapi yang ada di Negeri Musim Semi... ada sesuatu yang busuk dalam pelatihan mereka. Karena aku tahu—berbeda dengan di Negeri Malam—bahwa Kris mungkin memang mendorong dan menguji batasan batasanku, tetapi pada saat aku bilang tidak, dia mundur.

Aku pun tahu bahwa jika... aku terpuruk dan Sehun tidak berbuat apa-apa untuk menghentikannya, Kris atau Suho pasti sudah menarikku ke luar. Mereka pasti membawaku pergi ke suatu tempat—di mana pun yang baik untukku—dan berurusan dengan Sehun kemudian.

Sehun... Sehun tidak akan pernah sampai sebegitu salah arah dan arogan dan egosentris. Dia tahu siapa Irene sejak bertemu dengannya. Dia juga mengerti seperti apa rasanya menjadi tahanan, tak berdaya, dan berjuang setiap hari dari segala kengerian.

Aku pernah mencintai Tuan Agung yang menunjukkan kenyamanan dan keajaiban-keajaiban Prythian; aku pernah mencintai Tuan Agung yang memperbolehkanku memiliki waktu dan makanan dan keamanan untuk melukis.

Mungkin sebagian kecil dari diriku akan selalu memedulikannya, tetapi... Victoria telah menghancurkan kami berdua. Atau menghancurkan aku begitu parah sehingga dirinya yang dulu dan aku yang sekarang tidak cocok lagi.

Aku bisa merelakan itu. Aku bisa menerima itu. Mungkin akan sulit untuk beberapa lama, tetapi... mungkin nanti akan membaik.

Langkah Sehun nyaris tak bersuara, hanya terdengar samar-samar rintihan tangga. Aku berdiri untuk membukakan pintu sebelum dia sempat mengetuk, dan mendapatinya berdiri di sana dengan baki di tangan. Dua tumpuk makanan yang tertutup di atasnya, beserta dua gelas dan sebotol anggur, dan—

"Katakan kalau yang kucium ini sup," bisikku, melangkah ke samping, lalu menutup pintu sementara dia menaruh baki di tempat tidur. Benar—bahkan tidak ada ruang untuk meja di sini.

"Sup kelinci, kalau si tukang masaknya bisa dipercaya."

"Aku bisa terima," ujarku, dan Sehun menyeringai.

Senyuman itu mengait sesuatu yang jauh di dalam perutku. Aku memalingkan wajah dan duduk di samping makanan itu, berhati-hati supaya tidak menggulingkan bakinya. Kubuka tutup makanan yang di atas: dua mangkuk sup. "Apa itu yang di bawahnya?"

"Pai daging. Aku tidak berani menanyakan daging apa."

Aku melemparkan tatapan tajam, tetapi dia sudah menyingkir ke dekat lemari dengan kantong di tangannya. "Ayo makanlah," katanya. "Aku mau ganti pakaian dulu."

Dia memang basah kuyup. Pasti kedinginan dan nyeri.

"Kau seharusnya berganti pakaian sebelum naik ke atas."

Aku mengambil sendok dan mengaduk sup, mendesah merasakan sulur-sulur uap hangat yang naik dan mencium wajahku yang dingin.

Bunyi gesekan dan becek pakaian basah dilepas memenuhi ruangan. Aku berusaha tidak memikirkan dada keemasan telanjang dan tatonya. Serta otot-otot yang keras. "Kau yang seharian berlatih. Aku hanya membawakan makanan hangat untukmu."

Aku menyesapnya. Hambar, tetapi bisa dimakan, dan yang paling penting, panas. Aku makan tanpa bicara, mendengarkan keresak bajunya dipakai, berusaha memikirkan mandi es, luka terinfeksi, jamur kaki—apa pun selain tubuh telanjangnya yang sangat dekat… serta tempat tidur yang kududuki. Aku menuangkan segelas anggur untukku sendiri, lalu menuang untuknya.

Akhirnya, Sehun menyempil antara tempat tidur dan sudut dinding yang menonjol, sayapnya terlipat rapat. Dia mengenakan celana tipis longgar dan baju ketat yang kelihatan seperti kaus berbahan halus.

"Bagaimana kau bisa memakainya dengan sayap?" tanyaku sementara dia mengaduk supnya.

"Bagian belakangnya terbuat dari lapisan yang tertutup dengan kancing-kancing tersembunyi... tetapi dalam situasi normal, aku hanya menggunakan sihir untuk menutupnya."

"Sepertinya banyak sekali sihir yang kau gunakan sekaligus."

Dia mengangkat bahu. "Itu membantu untuk mengurangi kekuatanku yang tegang. Sihir perlu pelepasan—pengaliran. Kalau tidak, akan menumpuk dan membuatku gila. Itu sebabnya kami butuh batu Siphon—membantu mengarahkan kekuatan, lalu mengosongkannya saat diperlukan."

"Benar-benar membuatmu gila?" Aku menyingkirkan mangkuk sup kosong dan membuka tutup pai daging.

"Benar-benar gila. Atau begitulah aku diperingatkan. Tetapi aku bisa merasakan tarikannya, kalau terlalu lama aku tidak melepaskannya."

"Parah sekali."

Dia mengangkat bahu lagi. "Semua ada harganya, Kai. Jika harga yang harus dibayar untuk bisa cukup kuat Melindungi rakyatku adalah aku harus terus bersusah payah dengan kekuatan itu, maka aku tidak keberatan. Krystal mengajariku banyak tentang cara mengendalikannya. Cukup banyak hingga aku berutang kepadanya. Termasuk dinding perlindungan yang sekarang meliputi kotaku sementara kita di sini."

Semua orang di sekitarnya ada gunanya, memiliki kemampuan besar. Tetapi inilah aku... tidak lebih dari makhluk cangkokan aneh. Lebih banyak membawa masalah dibandingkan yang bisa kuberikan.

"Kau tidak seperti itu," katanya.

"Jangan baca pikiranku."

"Tidak bisa kalau kadang-kadang kau berteriak ke ikatan itu. Lagi pula, biasanya semua terbaca di wajahmu, kalau kau tahu ke mana harus mencarinya. Karena itu penampilanmu hari ini jauh lebih mengesankan."

Dia menyingkirkan supnya tepat saat aku baru saja selesai melahap pai dagingku, dan aku bersandar ke bantal-bantal di tempat tidur, menangkup gelas anggur di antara kedua tanganku yang dingin. Aku mengawasinya makan sambil aku minum.

"Kau mengira aku mau pergi dengannya?"

Dia berhenti menyuap, lalu menurunkan garpunya. "Aku mendengar tiap kata yang kalian ucapkan. Aku tahu kau bisa mengurus dirimu sendiri, tetapi…."

Dia kembali memakan pai, menelan sepotong sebelum melanjutkan, "Tetapi aku akhirnya memutuskan kalau kau menerima ajakannya, aku akan mencari jalan untuk menerimanya. Itu keputusanmu."

Aku menyesap anggur. "Dan kalau dia membawaku dengan paksa?"

Tidak ada kompromi di matanya. "Kalau begitu aku akan merobek-robek dunia untuk mendapatkanmu kembali."

Tulang punggungku gemetar, dan aku tidak bisa memalingkan wajahku darinya. "Aku pasti akan membakarnya," bisikku, "kalau dia mencoba melukaimu."

Aku bahkan belum mengakuinya kepada diriku sendiri.

Matanya berkilat. "Aku tahu."

Dia selesai makan, menaruh baki kosong di sudut, lalu menghadapku di tempat tidur, mengisi ulang gelasku sebelum mengisi gelasnya. Dia begitu tinggi, terpaksa membungkuk supaya kepalanya tidak membentur langit-langit yang miring.

"Tukar satu pikiran untuk satu pikiran," kataku. "Tetapi jangan melibatkan latihan."

Tawa kecil serak terdengar darinya, lalu dia mengosongkan gelasnya, menaruhnya di atas baki. Dia mengawasiku menegak minuman sampai habis.

"Aku berpikir," katanya, sambil mengikuti sapuan lidahku di bibir bawahku, "aku melihatmu dan merasa sekarat. Seperti tidak bisa bernapas. Aku berpikir, aku sangat menginginkanmu sampai sering tidak bisa berkonsentrasi saat ada di dekatmu, dan kamar ini terlalu kecil untuk bisa tidur bersamamu dengan layak. Terutama dengan sayap."

Jantungku berhenti sesaat. Aku tidak tahu harus kuapakan tanganku, kakiku, wajahku. Aku menegak paksa sisa anggur ku dan menepis gelasnya di sisi tempat tidur, menguatkan tulang punggungku saat berkata, "Aku berpikir, aku tidak bisa berhenti memikirkanmu. Dan sudah seperti ini cukup lama. Bahkan sebelum aku meninggalkan Negeri Musim Semi. Dan mungkin dengan begitu aku berkhianat, sepotong sampah berserakan, tetapi—"

"Kau tidak berkhianat," katanya, wajahnya sungguh-sungguh.

Menurutku begitu. Aku memang ingin bertemu dengan Sehun selama minggu-minggu di selang kunjunganku itu.

Aku tidak peduli saat Chanyeol berhenti masuk ke kamarku. Chanyeol sudah menyerah, tetapi aku juga sudah menyerah.

Aku memang sepotong sampah.

Aku bergumam, "Sebaiknya kita tidur."

Hanya rintik-rintik air hujan yang terdengar beberapa lama sebelum akhirnya dia berkata, "Baiklah."

Aku merangkak ke tempat tidur di sisi yang menempel ke dinding yang langit-langitnya lebih rendah dan menyelinap ke balik selimut sambil bergetar. Kain kering dan dingin membungkusku seperti tangan sedingin es. Namun, aku gemetar karena sesuatu yang lain ketika kasur bergoyang, selimut bergeser, dan kemudian dua lilin di samping tempat tidur padam.

Kegelapan menghantamku bersamaan dengan kehangatan tubuhnya. Sulit sekali untuk tidak menyenggolnya. Akan tetapi, kami berdua sama-sama tak bergerak. Aku menatap kegelapan, mendengarkan hujan dingin, berusaha mencuri kehangatan darinya.

"Kau gemetaran sekali, kasurnya bergoyang," katanya.

"Rambutku basah," ujarku. Itu tidak bohong.

Sehun diam, lalu kasurnya mengerang, merosot tepat di belakangku sementara kehangatannya membasuhku. "Tidak mengharapkan apa-apa," katanya. "Hanya panas tubuh." Aku memelotot mendengar tawa dalam suaranya.

Tangannya yang besar menyelip ke bawah dan atas tubuhku: satu tangannya merapat di perutku dan menarikku ke tubuh kerasnya yang hangat, satu lagi menyelip ke rusuk dan lenganku, bagian depan tubuhnya menekan punggungku.

Dia mengaitkan kakinya ke kakiku, kemudian kegelapan yang lebih pekat dan hangat menyelimuti kami, berbau sitrus dan laut.

Aku mengangkat tangan ke arah kegelapan itu, dan bertemu dengan sesuatu yang lembut dan sehalus sutra, membungkus dan menghangatkanku. Kutelusuri dengan jari, dan dia bergidik, pelukan tangannya mengencang.

"Jarimu... sangat dingin," katanya sambil menggigil, kata-katanya terasa panas di leherku.

Aku berusaha tidak tersenyum, bahkan ketika aku memiringkan leherku sedikit lagi, berharap panas napasnya membelaiku lagi. Kuseret jariku di sepanjang sayapnya, kuku menggores permukaan halusnya dengan lembut. Sehun menegang, telapak tangannya membuka di perutku.

"Dasar makhluk jahat, tega," cumbunya, hidungnya menggores sedikit bagian leherku yang terbuka, punggungku melengkung di bawahnya. "Memangnya tidak ada yang pernah mengajarimu sopan santun?"

"Aku baru tahu kalau laki-laki Illyrian ternyata bayi sensitif," kataku, meluncurkan jari lain ke bagian dalam sayapnya.

Sesuatu yang keras mendesak di belakang tubuhku. Panas mengalir, aku menegang dan lepas sekaligus. Aku mengelus sayapnya lagi dengan dua jari sekarang, dia berjengit mendesak punggungku seiring dengan sentuhan.

Jari-jari yang terbuka di perutku mulai membuat gerakan malas dan pelan. Dia membuat putaran mengelilingi pusarku, dan aku mendekat sedikit, mendesaknya, makin melengkungkan punggungku untuk memberi akses sebelah tangannya lagi.

"Rakus," bisiknya, bibirnya diam di dekat leherku. "Pertama kau menerorku dengan tangan dinginmu, sekarang kau mau... apa sebenarnya yang kau mau, Kai?"

Lagi, lagi, lagi. Aku hampir memohon kepadanya selagi jari-jarinya berkelana, sementara yang sebelah lagi terus mengelus perutku dengan pelan—sangat pelan—lebih bawah lagi ke pinggang.

Sehun berbisik di telingaku, "Apa yang kau mau, Kai?"

Aku merintih sesaat, makin mendesak tubuhnya. Aku tahu dia ingin aku mengatakan apa. Aku takkan membuatnya puas dulu. Belum.

Maka kubilang, "Aku ingin pengalihan." Terengah. "Aku ingin kesenangan."

Tubuhnya kembali menegang. Aku bertanya-tanya apakah dia entah bagaimana bisa melihat kebohongan di dalamnya; apakah dia berpikir... apakah dia berpikir bahwa hanya itu yang kuinginkan.

Tangannya kembali berkelana. "Kalau begitu, izinkan aku bersenang-senang mengalihkan perhatianmu."

Dia menyelipkan tangannya ke balik sweterku, menyelam langsung ke balik legging. Sentuhan kulit tangannya yang kasar membuatku mengerang. "Aku suka sekali ini," bisiknya di leherku.

Aku mengerang saat dia mengeluskan buku jarinya semakin kebawah, dan aku menuruti sentuhannya, memohon tanpa suara. Di belakangku dia sekeras granit, dan aku mendesaknya, membuatnya mendesis halus dan sadis.

Aku mulai berputar, meraihnya, sekadar merasakannya, tetapi dia mendecakkan lidahnya, dan makin mendorongkan tubuhnya kepadaku, tidak ada ruang untuk tanganku bergerak.

"Aku mau menyentuhmu dulu," katanya, suaranya begitu berat hingga nyaris tak kukenali. "Biar aku menyentuhmu."

Itu cukup mematahkan permohonan sehingga aku berhenti, menyerah saat tangan lainnya dengan malas menggores perutku.

_Aku tidak bisa bernapas saat melihatmu._

_Biarkan aku menyentuhmu._

_Karena aku cemburu, dan kesal..._

_Dia milikku._

Kupadamkan pikiran-pikiran itu, serpihan dan potongan kata-kata yang dia berikan untukku.

"Kumohon," kataku akhirnya.

Senyumnya menggores leherku. "Itu dia sopan santun yang hilang." Sapuan tangannya menarik erangan jauh dari dalam tenggorokanku. Dia menggeram puas menemukan apa yang menunggunya. Kusentakkan pinggulku, kepalaku bersandar di bahunya, terengah.

Aku merintih lagi. Dia tertawa rendah dan lembut. "Suka?"

Hanya eranganku yang menjawabnya.

Dia mendesah. "Kai—"

Aku bergerak mendorongnya, dan dia mengumpat bersama desahan napas panjang. Bibirnya menekan ke leherku, mencium ke atas, ke telingaku. Aku mengerang begitu keras hingga meredam bunyi hujan.

Aku kesal karena hanya leher dan telingaku yang mendapatkan begitu banyak perhatian. Aku memutar sebanyak mungkin, dan menemukan tatapannya ke arahku, melihatku bergerak mendesaknya.

Dia masih menatapku saat aku menangkap bibirnya dengan bibirku. Sehun mengerang. Aku tak peduli sedikit pun tentang apa aku dan siapa aku dan ke mana aku saat aku menyerah sepenuhnya kepada Sehun.

"Kau tidak tahu betapa aku—" Dia memotong ucapannya sendiri, dan mengerang lagi. "Kai."

Namaku di bibirnya meruntuhkanku. Aku gemetar dalam pelukannya, berpegangan erat. Aku tidak bisa bernapas cukup cepat, lalu mundur agar aku bisa membalas tatapannya.

Dia berkata, "Aku ingin melakukan ini saat di Kerajaan Mimpi Buruk. Aku ingin melakukannya di sana di tengah-tengah semua orang."

"Saat kau menggodaku," katanya kasar, "aku ingin kita berdua saja—jauh dari semua orang. Karena saat kau menggodaku, Kai," katanya, sambil mencium rahang dan leherku.

"Aku mau meraung keras hingga meruntuhkan gunung."

"Sudah sejak lama sekali aku memikirkan bagaimana dan di mana aku ingin merasakanmu," kata Sehun di leherku, jemarinya menyelinap ke pinggangku. "Aku tidak berniat melakukan semuanya dalam satu malam. Atau di kamar sesempit ini."

Aku gemetar.

"Tidur," katanya. Dia sama saja memerintahku untuk bernapas di dalam air. Dia mulai mengelus tubuhku lagi—bukan untuk menggairahkan, tetapi untuk menenangkan—belaian panjang dan mewah di perutku, pinggangku.

Tidur menjumpaiku lebih cepat dari yang kukira. Mungkin karena anggur atau efek kenikmatan yang dia peras dariku, tetapi aku tidak mengalami satu mimpi buruk pun.

•

•

•

•


	49. Chapter 49

A COURT OF MIST AND FURY(REMAKE HUNKAI)

By : Sarah J. Maas

•

•

•

•

Bab 49

Aku terbangun, hangat dan merasa segar dan tenang. Aman.

Sinar matahari menembus jendela kotor, menerangi sayap di hadapanku—tempatnya berada sepanjang malam, menyelubunyiku dari dingin.

Tangan Sehun mengikatku, napasnya dalam dan teratur. Aku tahu jarang sekali dia tidur senyenyak itu, sedamai itu. Dengan hati-hati, aku memutar untuk menghadap wajahnya, pelukannya sedikit mengencang, seakan-akan mau menahanku agar tidak menghilang bersama embun pagi.

Matanya terbuka saat aku merebahkan kepalaku di lengannya. Di dalam kepompong sayapnya, kami saling menatap. Kusadari aku sangat bisa puas seperti itu selamanya.

Aku bertanya lirih, "Kenapa kau membuat perjanjian itu denganku? Kenapa meminta seminggu tiap bulan kepadaku?"

Mata ungunya tertutup. Aku tidak berani mengakui jawaban apa yang kuharapkan, tetapi jawabannya bukan itu, "Karena aku ingin membuat pernyataan kepada Victoria; karena aku ingin membuat Chanyeol jengkel, dan aku perlu kau tetap hidup dalam cara yang tidak terlihat seperti belas kasihan."

"Oh."

Mulutnya merapat. "Kau tahu—kau tahu tak ada yang tidak akan kulakukan demi rakyatku, demi keluargaku."

Aku menjadi pion dalam permainan itu.

Sayapnya terlipat ke belakang, lalu aku mengerjap-ngerjap melihat cahaya pucat. "Mandi atau tidak?" tanyanya.

Aku merasa ngeri mengingat kamar mandi yang sangat kotor dan berbau busuk di lantai bawah. Menggunakan kamar mandi untuk buang air kecil saja sudah cukup buruk.

"Aku lebih memilih mandi di sungai," jawabku, menepis rasa mual di perutku.

Sehun tertawa berat dan berguling turun dari tempat tidur.

"Kalau begitu, ayo kita pergi dari sini."

Untuk sesaat, aku bertanya-tanya apakah semua yang terjadi tadi malam hanya mimpi. Dari yang kurasakan di antara kedua kakiku, aku tahu itu bukan mimpi.

Akan tetapi, mungkin lebih mudah berpura-pura tidak terjadi apa-apa. Pilihan lainnya mungkin lebih dari yang bisa kuterima.

•••••

Hampir sepanjang hari kami terbang ke berbagai arah, dekat dengan stepa hutan yang menjulang dan mempertemukan Pegunungan Illyrian. Kami tidak membicarakan tentang semalam—kami hampir tak berbicara sama sekali.

Celah hutan lagi. Waktunya bermain-main kekuatanku lagi. Menyeru sayap, mengirai, api dan es dan air dan—sekarang angin. Badai kencang dan sepoi yang beriak di sepanjang bentangan lembah dan ladang gandum Negeri Siang, kemudian mengaduk-aduk salju yang menutupi puncak-puncak tertinggi.

Aku bisa merasakan kata-kata yang menumpuk dalam dirinya selama beberapa jam terakhir. Aku memergokinya memperhatikanku setiap kali aku berhenti untuk istirahat—memergokinya membuka mulut, lalu menutupnya.

Hujan turun, lama-lama makin dingin dengan langit tertutup awan. Kami masih harus bermalam di hutan, dan aku bertanya-tanya makhluk-makhluk seperti apa yang berkeliaran di sana.

Matahari sudah benar-benar tenggelam saat Sehun merengkuhku dalam pelukannya dan membawaku ke langit. Hanya ada angin dan kehangatannya, serta deru suara sayapnya yang kuat.

Aku memancingnya, "Ada apa?"

Perhatiannya tetap tertuju ke arah cemara-cemara gelap yang kami lalui. "Ada satu cerita lagi yang harus kukatakan kepadamu."

Aku menunggu. Dia tidak meneruskan. Kutaruh tanganku di pipinya, sentuhan intim pertama kami sejak sepanjang hari ini. Kulitnya dingin, matanya suram saat beralih ke arahku. "Aku tidak akan menjauh—tidak darimu," sumpahku lirih.

Tatapannya melunak. "Kai—"

Sehun meraung kesakitan, melengkung mengimpitku.

Aku merasakan imbasnya—merasakan rasa sakit yang menyiksa melalui ikatan yang menembus ke dalam pertahanan mentalku sendiri, merasakan getarannya di lusinan titik di tubuhnya yang tertusuk panah selagi mereka menembakkan panah-panah dari busur-busur yang tersembunyi di bawah kanopi hutan.

Kami terjatuh. Sehun memegangiku erat-erat dan sihirnya berputar-putar di sekeliling kami bagaikan angin gelap, bersiap untuk mengiraikan kami—tetapi gagal.

Gagal, karena panah-panah yang menembusnya adalah panah kayu ash. Menembus sayapnya. Mereka melacak kami—kemarin, sihir kecil yang digunakannya untuk menghadapi Minho, bisa mereka gunakan untuk melacak sihir itu dan menemukan kami walau jaraknya jauh sekali.

Lebih banyak panah. Sehun melemparkan kekuatannya.

Terlambat. Sekian banyak panah merobek sayapnya. Menghantam kakinya. Sepertinya aku berteriak, bukan karena takut sementara kami terjungkir, melainkan karena mengkhawatirkannya—takut karena darah dan kilau kehijauan pada panah-panah itu. Tidak hanya kayu ash, tetapi juga racun.

Kekuatan angin gelap menghantamku, kemudian aku dihempaskan sejauh-jauhnya saat dia melemparkanku ke luar jangkauan serangan panah, terjungkir-jungkir di udara.

Raungan kemarahan Sehun menggemparkan seluruh hutan dan gunung-gunung di kejauhan.

Aku menghantam kanopi hutan yang lebat, tubuhku menyentak kesakitan saat aku jatuh menembus kayu dan cemara dan daun-daun. Ke bawah dan ke bawah lagi.

Fokus, fokus, fokus.

Kutebarkan gelombang udara keras yang dulu melindungi ku dari kemarahan Chanyeol. Mengeluarkannya seperti jaring pengaman. Aku membentur dinding tak kasatmata yang padat hingga kupikir tanganku mungkin patah.

Aku berhenti terjatuh menembus cabang-cabang pohon.

Tiga puluh kaki ke bawah, tanah hutan nyaris mustahil untuk dilihat dalam kegelapan yang makin pekat. Aku tidak percaya pelindung itu bisa menopang berat badanku lama-lama.

Aku bergegas melintasinya, berusaha tidak melihat ke bawah, dan melompati beberapa kaki terakhir ke cabang po hon cemara lebar. Berlari di atas cabangnya, kuraih batangnya dan menggantung di sana, terengah, mengatur ulang pikiranku sambil menahan sakit, kestabilan berada di dasar hutan.

Aku menyimak—mencari Sehun, sayapnya, dan raungan berikutnya. Tidak ada apa-apa. Tidak ada tanda-tanda pemanah terjatuh yang bisa ditemukan. Siapa yang dihindarinya sampai membuangku jauh sekali. Gemetar, aku berpegangan kuat-kuat hingga kuku-kuku jariku menancap ke batangnya sambil mencari-cari suaranya.

Panah kayu ash. Panah kayu ash beracun.

Hutan bertambah gelap dan gelap, pepohonan seakan-akan kering mengelupas seperti tulang-tulang tengkorak. Bahkan burung-burung pun terdiam.

Aku menatap telapak tanganku—mata yang tergambar di sana—dan dengan membabi buta mengirimkan pikiranku ke sana, ke dalam ikatan itu. _Di mana kau? Katakan, dan aku akan ke sana. Aku akan menemukanmu._

Tidak ada dinding batu amril onyx di ujung ikatan itu.

Hanya bayangan yang tak bertepi. Sesuatu—sesuatu yang besar, sebesar raksasa—berkeresak di hutan.

_Sehun_. Tidak ada respons. Cahaya terakhir menggelincir. _Sehun, kumohon._

Tidak ada suara. Ikatan di antara kami sunyi. Biasanya aku merasakan ikatan itu melindungiku, merayuku, menertawaiku di sisi lain dinding mentalku. Sekarang hilang.

Raungan berat menyeruak dari kejauhan, seperti batu-batu yang saling menggerus.

Tiap rambut di tubuhku berdiri. Kami tidak pernah Berada di luar setelah matahari terbenam. Aku mengatur napas, memasang beberapa anak panah yang tersisa ke busur panahku.

Di tanah, sesuatu yang licin dan gelap merayap lewat, dedaunan berkeresak di bawah sesuatu yang tampak seperti kaki kucing raksasa dengan kuku-kuku setajam jarum di ujung-ujungnya.

Sesuatu mulai berteriak. Jeritan kepanikan bernada tinggi. Seolah-olah sesuatu itu sedang dicabik-cabik. Bukan Sehun—sesuatu yang lain.

Aku mulai gemetaran lagi, ujung panahku berkilauan karena ikut bergetar.

_Di mana kau, di mana kau, di mana kau._

_Akan kucari, akan kucari, akan kucari._

Aku mengendurkan busurku. Cahaya sedikit apa pun bisa mengkhianatiku.

_Kegelapan adalah sekutuku; kegelapan adalah perisaiku._

Dulu, kemarahan membuatku mengirai pertama kalinya—dan untuk yang kedua kalinya ini pasti juga kemarahan.

Sehun terluka. Mereka melukainya. Mengincarnya. Bukan kebengisan panas semacam itu yang menguasaiku, melainkan sesuatu yang kuno dan beku, sangat kejam sehingga mengasah perhatianku hingg setajam silet.

Jika aku mau melacaknya, jika aku mau sampai ke tempat terakhir kali aku melihatnya... akupun harus menjadi serupa kegelapan.

Aku berlari menyusuri cabang-cabang pohon saat kudengar ada yang menerobos semak-semak di dekatku, menggeram dan mendesis. Sebelum kulipat diriku menjadi asap dan cahaya bintang, lalu mengirai dari tepi cabangku ke pohon di seberang. Makhluk di bawahku menjerit, tetapi aku tak ambil peduli.

Aku adalah malam; aku adalah angin.

Dari pohon ke pohon, aku mengirai, begitu cepat hingga monster yang berkeliaran di lantai hutan hampir tak menyadari keberadaanku. Jika aku bisa menumbuhkan cakar dan sayap... aku bisa mengubah mataku juga.

Aku sudah sering berburu pada saat senja sehingga tahu cara kerja mata binatang, bagaimana nyalanya.

Dingin menyuruh mataku melebar, berubah—buta sesaat ketika aku mengirai dari pohon ke pohon lagi, berlari di dahan lebar dan mengirai di udara ke pohon berikutnya.

Aku mendarat dan hutan malam menjadi terang. Makhluk-makhluk yang berkeliaran di lantai hutan di bawah... aku tidak melihat ke arah mereka.

Tidak, aku menaruh perhatianku untuk mengirai ke pohon-pohon sampai aku berada di pinggiran area kami diserang, sambil terus menarik-narik ikatan itu, mencari dinding familiar di ujung lainnya. Kemudian—

Sebuah anak panah menancap pada dahan di atasku.

Aku mengirai ke dahan yang lebar, dan ketika aku mencabut batang kayu ash itu, saat aku merasakan tubuh fanaku lemas karena ada di dekatnya, geraman lirih tercetus begitu saja dariku.

Aku tak sempat menghitung berapa panah yang mengenai Sehun. Berapa yang ditangkisnya agar tidak mengenaiku, menggunakan tubuhnya sendiri.

Aku memasukkan anak panah itu ke kantong panahku, lalu lanjut mengitari area itu sampai kutemui yang lainnya—menelusuri hamparan jarum pinus.

Kupikir embun beku mungkin akan bersinar setelah kulewati sementara aku mengirai menuju tempat panah-panah itu mungkin ditembakkan, menemukan panah lagi dan lagi.

Aku memunguti semuanya. Sampai kutemukan tempat yang dahan-dahan cemaranya patah dan hancur. Akhirnya aku menemukan Sehun, dan es berkilauan pada pohon-pohon di sekelilingku sementara aku mencium darah menciprat ke cabang-cabang pohon dan tanah.

Panah-panah kayu ash berserakan di seluruh tempat itu.

Seolah-olah serangannya sudah menanti, dan melepaskan ratusan serangan, terlalu cepat untuk Sehun mendeteksi atau menghindar. Terutama karena perhatiannya teralihkan olehku. Teralihkan sepanjang hari.

Aku mengirai dalam letupan-letupan di area itu, sambil waspada tidak menginjak tanah terlalu lama supaya aroma tubuhku tidak tercium oleh binatang buas yang berkeliaran di sekitar sini.

Dia terjatuh dengan sangat keras, jejaknya memberitahu ku. Mereka telah membawanya pergi dengan cepat.

Mereka berusaha menyembunyikan jejak darahnya, tetapi bahkan tanpa pikirannya berbicara kepadaku sekalipun aku bisa mencium baunya di mana pun. Aku pasti bisa mencium baunya di mana pun.

Mereka mungkin bisa menyembunyikan jejak mereka dengan baik, tetapi aku lebih baik. Aku melanjutkan perburuan, panah kayu ash sekarang terkait di busurku saat aku membaca tanda-tandanya.

Yang membawa Sehun pergi setidaknya ada dua lusin, meski lebih banyak lagi jika dihitung dengan yang menyerang sejak awal. Yang lainnya mengirai pergi, meninggalkan sebagian lagi untuk mengangkatnya ke arah gunung-gunung—ke arah apa pun yang mungkin menunggu di sana.

Mereka bergerak cepat sekali. Makin dalam dan dalam lagi ke dalam hutan, menuju Gunung Illyrian raksasa yang tertidur pulas. Darah Sehun mengalir di sepanjang jalur. Itu mengatakan bahwa dia hidup. Dia hidup—meski luka-lukanya belum mengering... Panah-panah kayu ash sedang bekerja.

Aku pernah menjatuhkan satu pengawal Chanyeol dengan sekali serangan panah kayu ash yang tepat. Aku berusaha untuk tidak memikirkan apa pengaruh serbuan sekian banyak kayu ash.

Raungan kesakitannya terngiang-ngiang di telingaku.

Dari kemarahan tanpa ampun yang tak terbendung itu, kusimpulkan bahwa jika Sehun tidak hidup, jika dia cedera sampai tak bisa disembuhkan... aku tidak peduli siapa mereka dan apa yang telah mereka lakukan.

Mereka semua akan mati.

Jejak-jejak membelok dari kelompok utama—mungkin ada yang diutus untuk mencari tempat bermalam. Aku melambat, berhati-hati menelusuri langkah mereka sekarang.

Dua kelompok berpisah, seolah-olah ingin menyembunyikan tujuan mereka.

Aroma Sehun menempel pada kedua jejak. Berarti mereka membawa pakaiannya. Karena mereka tahu aku akan melacak mereka, melihatku terbang bersamanya. Mereka tahu aku akan datang mencarinya. Jebakan—ini jebakan.

Aku berhenti di atas dahan pohon dan memperhatikan perpisahan jejak kelompok itu dari atas, mengawasi tanah.

Satu menuju tempat yang lebih dalam ke gunung-gunung.

Yang satu lurus ke arah gunung-gunung.

Gunung adalah wilayah Illyrian—ke gunung berarti mengambil risiko tertangkap patroli. Pasti dengan bodohnya mereka berasumsi ke sanalah aku menuju. Mereka berasumsi aku akan mengira mereka tetap berada di hutan yang tak dijaga, tanpa patroli.

Aku menimbang-nimbang pilihanku, menghirup dua jalur itu. Mereka tidak memperhitungkan aroma kedua yang menempel di sana, terjalin dengan aromanya. Tidak kubiarkan diriku memikirkan itu sementara aku mengirai ke arah jejak-jejak gunung, menyusul angin.

Aku tidak membiarkan diriku berpikir tentang kenyataan bahwa aroma tubuhku ada pada aroma tubuh Sehun, menempel padanya sejak tadi malam. Dia mengganti pakaiannya tadi pagi,tetapi aroma di tubuhnya... Tanpa mandi, aku ada di sekujur tubuhnya.

Jadi, aku mengirai ke arahnya, ke arahku. Ketika gua terdekat muncul di kaki gunung, secercah cahaya keluar dari mulutnya.

Aku berhenti. Terdengar entakan cambuk.

Lalu, tiap kata, tiap pikiran dan perasaan, pergi dari diriku. Hentakan cambuk lagi dan lagi.

Aku menyampirkan busur di bahuku dan mengeluarkan panah ash kedua. Cepat-cepat mengikat dua anak panah menjadi satu, supaya ujung depannya berkilauan di kedua sisi, dan melakukan hal yang sama untuk dua pasang lagi. Setelah selesai, saat kulihat belati buatan kembar di masing-masing tanganku, ketika suara cambuk itu terdengar lagi... aku mengirai ke dalam gua.

Mereka memilih jalan masuk sempit yang membuka ke terowongan lebar yang membelok, membangun tenda kecil mereka di sekeliling belokan untuk menghindari deteksi.

Para pengintainya berada di depan—dua Peri Agung laki-laki dengan baju tempur tanpa tanda yang tidak kukenali—tidak melihatku ketika aku lewat.

Dua pengintai lainnya berpatroli tepat di mulut gua, mengawasi mereka yang ada di depan. Aku ada di sana dan menghilang sebelum mereka sempat melihatku. Aku mengitari sudut itu. Waktu bergulir, dan mata malamku terbakar melihat cahaya. Aku mengubahnya, mengirai di antara satu kedipan dan kedipan berikutnya, melewati dua pengawal lainnya.

Kemudian, aku melihat empat peri lainnya di dalam gua itu, melihat api kecil dan apa yang telah mereka perbuat terhadap Sehun. Aku menekan-nekan ikatan di antara kami—nyaris terisak saat kurasakan dinding amril itu... tetapi tidak ada apa-apa di baliknya. Hanya keheningan.

Mereka mengikat rantai batu kebiruan yang aneh ke kedua tangannya, menahannya ke dua sisi dinding gua itu.

Tubuhnya merosot, punggungnya hancur bagai potongan daging, dan sayapnya... Mereka membiarkan anak-anak panah menancap di sayapnya. Tujuh anak panah.

Dia memunggungiku, hanya darah yang masih mengucur di kulitnya yang memberitahuku bahwa dia masih hidup. Itu cukup—cukup membuatku meledak.

Aku mengirai mendekati kedua pengawal yang memegang cambuk yang sama. Yang lainnya berteriak saat aku menggorok tenggorokan dua teman mereka dengan panah kayu ash-ku, begitu dalam dan sadis, seperti yang sudah sering kulakukan saat berburu.

Satu, dua—kemudian mereka ambruk, cambuk menggantung lemas. Sebelum yang lain sempat menyerang, aku mengirai lagi ke penjaga-penjaga terdekat.

Darah menyembur. Mengirai, menyerang; mengirai, menyerang.

Sayap-sayap itu—sayap-sayap kuat dan indah….

Para pengawal di mulut gua berlari masuk. Merekalah yang terakhir mati. Darah di tanganku terasa berbeda dari yang kurasakan di Kaki Gunung. Darah ini... aku menikmatinya. Darah dibayar darah. Darah untuk setiap tetes yang tumpah dari tubuhnya.

Keheningan merayap setelah akhirnya teriakan terakhir mereka berhenti menggaung, dan aku mengirai ke hadapan Sehun, menjejalkan pisau kayu ash-ku yang berlumur darah ke balik sabuk. Kupegang wajahnya. Pucat—terlalu pucat. Akan tetapi, matanya terbuka segaris dan dia mengerang.

Aku tidak mengucapkan apa pun sementara aku meraih rantai yang menahannya, berusaha tidak melihat cap tangan berdarah yang kutinggalkan di tubuhnya. Rantai itu seperti es—lebih buruk dari es.

Terasa salah. Aku menyingkirkan rasa sakit dan aneh dari rantai itu, serta rasa lemah yang mengalir deras ke tulang punggungnya, lalu membebaskannya.

Lututnya menghantam batu begitu keras hingga aku berjengit, tetapi aku bergegas meraih tangan satunya yang masih tertahan ke atas. Darah mengucur ke punggungnya, dadanya, menggenang di antara otot-ototnya.

"Sehun," bisikku.

Aku sendiri hampir jatuh berlutut saat merasakan sekelebat dirinya di balik dinding mentalnya, seakan-akan rasa sakit dan kelelahan mengurangi ketebalan dinding itu hingga setipis kaca. Sayapnya, dengan tusukan panah di mana-mana, masih terbuka—kencang menyakitkan sehingga aku mengernyit.

"Sehun—kita harus mengirai pulang."

Dia membuka matanya lagi dan mendesah. "Tidak bisa…."

Racun apa pun yang ada pada panah itu, membuat sihirnya, kekuatannya...

Namun, kami tidak bisa tinggal lama-lama ketika ada rombongan lainnya di dekat sini. Maka kubilang, "Bertahanlah," dan mencengkeram tangannya sebelum kuhempaskan kami ke dalam malam dan asap.

Mengirai terasa begitu berat, seolah-olah semua berat dan segala kekuatannya menahanku. Rasanya seperti berjalan di dalam lumpur, tetapi aku memusatkan perhatian ke hutan, ke gua berlumut yang kulihat siang tadi saat melepas dahaga, menyelip di sisi sungai.

Aku mengintip ke dalamnya, dan tidak ada apa-apa selain daun-daun di dalamnya. Setidaknya aman, meski agak lembap. Lebih baik daripada di tempat terbuka—dan memang satu-satunya pilihanku.

Tiap mil membutuhkan perjuangan, tetapi aku terus menggenggam tangannya, dia ketakutan jika kulepas. Aku bisa saja meninggalkannya di tempat yang tidak bisa kutemukan, dan—Kemudian, kami ada di sana, di dalam gua itu, dan dia mengerang kesakitan ketika kami membentur lantai batu yang dingin.

"Sehun," mohonku, sambil terhuyung dalam gelap—kegelapan yang tak bisa ditembus, dan makhluk-makhluk di sekeliling kami…. Aku tidak mau mengambil risiko menyalakan api, tetapi ini dingin sekali, dan darah Sehun belum berhenti.

Aku mengerahkan mataku untuk berganti lagi. Tenggorokanku terasa sempit melihat cederanya. Bekas cambukan di punggungnya terus meneteskan darah. "Aku harus mencabut panah-panah ini."

Dia mengerang lagi, tangannya menahan ke lantai. Melihatnya seperti itu… yang tak lagi mampu mencetuskan komentar jahat atau tersenyum separuh.

Aku mendekat ke sayapnya. "Ini akan sakit." Aku merapatkan rahangku sementara aku mengamati bagaimana panah-panah itu menembus selaput indah itu. Aku harus mematahkan panah dan mencabutnya.

Bukan. Bukan mematahkan. Aku harus memotongnya perlahan, hati-hati, dengan lembut, untuk menghindari ada serpihan dan potongan kasar yang bisa memperburuk lukanya. Entah apa pengaruh serpihan kayu ash bila tersangkut di dalamnya.

"Lakukan," engahnya, suaranya parau.

Total ada tujuh panah: tiga di sayap, empat di tempat lain.

Mereka sudah mencabut yang ada di kakinya, entah mengapa pendarahannya sudah separuh berhenti di sana.

Darah menetes-netes di lantai.

Aku mengeluarkan pisau yang tersisip di pahaku, mengamati bukaan luka itu, lalu perlahan memegangi batang panah. Dia mendesis. Aku berhenti.

"Lakukan," ulang Sehun, buku-buku jarinya memutih selagi tangannya mengepal ke lantai.

Aku menempelkan bagian pisau yang bergerigi ke panah dan mulai memotong sehalus mungkin. Otot-otot punggungnya yang bersimbah darah bergerak dan mengencang. Napasnya menjadi tajam, tak beraturan. Terlalu pelan—aku bergerak terlalu pelan, tetapi jika lebih cepat maka bisa lebih menyakitkan, bisa merusak sayapnya yang sensitif.

"Tahu tidak," ujarku menimpali suara pisau, "pada suatu musim panas, saat aku 17 tahun, Yoona membelikanku cat lukis. Kami tidak punya banyak uang untuk dibelikan barang-barang ekstra, tetapi dia membelikan hadiah untukku dan Jessica. Uangnya tidak cukup untuk membeli satu set cat, tetapi dia membelikanku warna merah, biru, dan kuning. Aku menghabisinya sampai tetes terakhir, mengencerkannya sebisa mungkin, untuk melukis dekorasi kecil di pondok kami."

Napas terembus, dan akhirnya aku selesai memotong batang itu. Aku tidak membiarkannya tahu apa yang aku lakukan sebelum kutarik kepala panah dalam satu tarikan mulus.

Dia mengumpat, tubuhnya mengunci. Darah mengucur, kemudian berhenti. Aku hampir mendesah lega, lalu aku mulai mengerjakan panah berikutnya.

"Aku melukis meja, lemari, pintu... Dan kami punya sebuah bufet pakaian tua berwarna hitam di kamar kami—masing-masing satu laci. Kami tidak punya banyak baju untuk disimpan di sana juga."

Aku memotong yang kedua lebih cepat, dan dia menguatkan diri saat aku menariknya. Darah mengucur lagi, kemudian berhenti. Aku mulai yang ketiga.

"Aku melukis bunga-bunga untuk Yoona di lacinya," kataku, sambil terus memotong panah. "Bunga-bunga mawar dan begonia juga iris kecil. Kalau untuk Jessica…." Panah berkelentang di lantai dan aku menarik ujung lainnya. Aku melihat darah mengalir dan berhenti—melihat Sehun perlahan menurunkan sayapnya ke lantai, tubuhnya gemetar. Aku mulai memotong panah di sayap sebelahnya.

"Aku melukis api untuknya. Dia selalu marah, selalu terbakar. Kurasa dia dan Krystal bisa langsung akrab. Menurutku dia akan suka dengan Velaris, walau sikapnya begitu. Dan menurutku Yoona—Yoona juga akan menyukainya. Meski dia mungkin tidak akan bisa lepas dari Suho, sekadar mendapatkan kedamaian dan ketenangan."

Aku tersenyum memikirkan itu—betapa mereka bisa menjadi pasangan yang cantik dan gagah.

Andai saja sang kesatria bisa berhenti mencintai Yuri diam-diam. Aku meragukan itu. Suho pasti akan mencintai Yuri sampai dia hanya berupa bisikan kegelapan di antara bintang-bintang.

Aku selesai mencabut panah keempat dan mulai ke panah kelima. Suara Sehun terparut-parut saat dia berkata dari lantai gua, "Apa yang kau lukis untukmu sendiri?"

Aku menarik yang kelima, bergerak ke yang keenam sebelum menjawab, "Aku melukis langit malam."

Dia diam mematung. Aku melanjutkan, "Aku melukis bintang-bintang dan bulan dan langit gelap tak berbatas." Aku selesai mencabut yang keenam, dan sudah mulai memotong yang ketujuh sebelum berkata, "Aku tidak tahu kenapa. Aku jarang keluar pada malam hari—biasanya aku sudah terlalu lelah setelah berburu dan hanya ingin tidur. Tetapi aku penasaran..."

Aku menarik panah ketujuh—yang terakhir.

"Aku penasaran apakah sebagian dari diriku tahu apa yang sedang menantiku. Apakah aku bisa tenang dan tegar dan secemerlang malam. Bahwa aku akan memiliki kecantikan, bagi mereka yang tahu cara melihatnya, dan jika orang-orang tidak peduli melihatnya. Aku berpikir apakah—bahkan dalam keadaanku yang putus asa dan tak ada harapan sekalipun, aku benar-benar akan sendirian. Aku bertanya-tanya apakah aku memang mencari tempat ini—mencari kalian semua."

Darahnya berhenti mengucur, dan sayap sebelahnya turun ke lantai. Perlahan, bekas cambukan di punggungnya mulai berhenti mengeluarkan darah. Aku berjalan mengitarinya sampai di tempat dia menelungkup di atas lantai. Tangannya memegangi batu dengan erat dan berlutut. Kepalanya terangkat. Rasa sakit memenuhi matanya, bibirnya pucat pasi.

"Kau menyelamatkanku," ucapnya parau.

"Kau bisa menjelaskan siapa mereka nanti."

"Penyerbuan," Sehun tetap bicara, matanya mencari tanda-tanda kesakitan di wajahku. "Prajurit Hybern membawa rantai kuno milik sang raja untuk memadamkan kekuatanku. Mereka pasti melacak sihir yang kugunakan kemarin... Maafkan aku."

Kata-kata itu tumpah dari mulutnya. Aku menyugar rambut gelapnya ke belakang. Itulah sebabnya tadi aku tidak bisa menggunakan ikatan itu, untuk bicara melalui batin.

"Istirahatlah," ujarku, lalu beranjak untuk mengambil selimut dari kantongku. Harus cukup. Dia menyambar pergelangan tanganku sebelum aku sempat berdiri. Kelopak matanya berat. Kesadaran direnggut darinya terlalu cepat.

Teramat cepat dan terlalu berat. "Aku juga mencarimu," gumam Rhys.

Kemudian, dia tak sadarkan diri.

•

•

•

•


	50. Chapter 50

A COURT OF MIST AND FURY(REMAKE HUNKAI)

By : Sarah J. Maas

•

•

•

•

Bab 50

Aku berbaring di sampingnya, menawarkan kehangatan yang ada dalamku, sambil mengawasi mulut gua sepanjang malam. Binatang-binatang buas di hutan berlalu-lalang seperti parade yang tak ada habisnya. Baru setelah langit bercahaya abu-abu, geraman dan desisan mereka memudar.

Sehun belum sadar saat sinar matahari pucat melukis dinding-dinding batu. Tangannya lembap. Aku memeriksa luka-lukanya, dan rupanya sama sekali belum pulih, cairan lengket berkilauan pada luka-luka itu.

Ketika kutaruh tanganku di keningnya, aku mengumpat begitu kurasakan panasnya. Racun melumuri panah-panah itu, dan racun itu masih ada di dalam tubuhnya. Kamp Illyrian begitu jauh sehingga dengan kekuatanku sendiri yang sudah diforsir pada malam sebelumnya, aku sendiri tidak akan bisa membawa kami jauh-jauh.

Rantai-rantai mengerikan itu memadamkan kekuatannya. Jika panah kayu ash melumpuhkannya, berarti racun itu….

Satu jam berlalu. Kondisinya tidak membaik. Tidak, kulit keemasannya bertambah pucat. Napasnya pendek-pendek.

"Sehun," panggilku pelan.

Dia tidak bergerak. Kucoba mengguncangnya. Jika dia bisa memberitahuku apa nama racun itu, mungkin aku bisa mencoba mencari sesuatu untuk menolongnya.

Namun, dia tidak bangun. Sekitar tengah hari, panik mulai mencengkeramku begitu erat. Aku tidak tahu apa pun tentang racun ataupun obat-obatan. Apalagi di luar sini, begitu jauh dari siapa pun. Apakah Kris akan melacak kami tepat pada waktunya? Akankah Yuri mengirai kemari? Berulang kali aku berusaha membangunkan Sehun.

Racun itu menyeretnya jauh ke dalam ketidaksadaran.

Aku tidak akan mengambil risiko dengan menunggu bantuan datang. Aku tidak mau mengorbankannya. Maka, kubungkus dia dengan berlapis-lapis pakaian yang bisa kuberikan. Kuraih mantelku, kucium keningnya, lalu pergi.

Letak kami hanya beberapa ratus yard dari tempatku berburu malam sebelumnya. Pada saat aku keluar dari gua, aku berusaha tidak melihat jejak binatang-binatang yang lewat tadi malam, tepat di atas kami. Jejak-jejak besar dan mengerikan.

Yang akan kuburu sekarang bisa lebih buruk.

Posisi kami sudah dekat dengan air mengalir. Jadi, kubuat jebakanku di dekat sini, sekuat tenaga menahan gemetar untuk menjalin jeratnya.

Kuletakkan mantelku yang baru, mewah, dan indah di tengah-tengah jeratku. Kemudian, aku menunggu.

Satu jam. Dua jam.

Aku baru akan mulai melakukan tawar-menawar dengan Sang Kaldron, dengan Sang Ibu, saat kesunyian yang familiar merayap di seluruh hutan. Burung-burung berhenti berkicau, angin berhenti mengembus cemara.

Ketika bunyi keretak terdengar ke seluruh hutan, diikuti bunyi cicit yang memekakkan telinga, kupasang anak panah ke busur dan beranjak untuk menemui Suriel.

•••••

Dia semengerikan yang kuingat.

Jubah compang-camping hampir tidak menutup tubuhnya yang bukan terbuat dari kulit, melainkan tampak seperti tulang lapuk yang padat. Mulut tanpa bibirnya menyangga gigi yang terlalu besar, dan jari-jarinya yang panjang dan lancip berkeletak-keletuk sementara dia menahan mantel mewah yang kuletakkan di tengah-tengah jeratku, seakan-akan baju itu ditiup angin.

"**Kai si Pematah Kutukan**," katanya, menoleh ke arahku, sekaligus dalam banyak suara.

Kuturunkan busurku. "Aku ada perlu denganmu."

Waktu—aku kehabisan waktu. Aku bisa merasakannya, ketergesaan itu memohonku untuk bergerak cepat melalui ikatan itu.

"**Menakjubkan sekali bagaimana perubahan dalam satu tahun bisa menempamu—menempa dunia**," katanya.

Satu tahun. Ya, sudah satu tahun sejak pertama kali aku menerobos tembok.

"Aku ada pertanyaan," ujarku.

Dia tersenyum, setiap giginya yang besar, cokelat, dan kotor terlihat. "**Hanya dua pertanyaan.**"

Sebuah jawaban dan sebuah perintah.

Aku tidak membuang-buang waktu. Demi Sehun. Terutama saat hutan ini mungkin penuh dengan musuh-musuh yang memburu kami.

"Racun apa yang ada pada panah-panah itu?"

"**Kutukan darah**," katanya, dia langsung mengerti yang kumaksud.

Aku tidak tahu racun macam apa itu—belum pernah mendengarnya. "Di mana bisa kutemukan penangkalnya?"

Jari-jarinya berkeletak-keletuk lagi, seakan-akan jawaban nya ada di dalam suara itu. "**Di hutan**."

Aku mendesis, alisku menurun. "Kumohon—kumohon jangan berteka-teki. Apa penangkalnya?"

Suriel memiringkan kepala, tulangnya berkilauan di bawah cahaya. "**Darahmu. Berikan darahmu kepadanya, Kai. Darahmu kaya akan anugerah kesembuhan dari Tuan Agung Negeri Siang. Itu akan menyelamatkannya dari murka Kutukan darah."**

"Hanya itu?" desakku. "Seberapa banyak?"

"**Semulut penuh sudah cukup**." Angin kering menggaung menerpa wajahku—tidak seperti selubung dingin berkabut yang biasanya lewat. "**Aku pernah menolongmu dulu. Aku menolongmu sekarang. Dan kau akan membebaskanku sebelum kesabaranku habis."**

Sebagian primal dalam diriku yang masih bersifat manusia gemetar saat kulihat di sekitar kakinya, menahannya ke tanah. Mungkin kali ini, Suriel membiarkan dirinya tertangkap. Dia tahu bagaimana cara membebaskan diri—telah mempelajari caranya saat aku menyelamatkannya dari Naga.

Sebuah ujian, penghormatan, serta bantuan atas panah yang tak kuarahkan kepadanya tahun lalu.

Aku mengaitkan panah kayu ash ke busur, ngeri melihat lumuran racunnya. "Terima kasih atas bantuanmu," ujarku, bersiap untuk kabur seandainya dia menyerang.

Gigi-gigi Suriel yang kotor mengeretak. "**Kalau kau mau mempercepat kesembuhan pasangan jiwamu, selain dengan darahmu, suruh dia mengunyah rumput liar berbunga merah muda yang tumbuh di pinggir sungai."**

Aku menembakkan panahku ke jerat perangkap sebelum selesai mendengar ucapannya. Jerat itu terbuka lepas. Akan tetapi, kata-kata itu berdecak ke dalam diriku.

_**Pasangan jiwa.**_

"Apa kau bilang?"

Suriel bangkit hingga tinggi tubuhnya terlihat, menaungiku meski dari tengah celah hutan. Aku tidak menyadari bahwa terlepas dari tulangnya, dia juga berotot—penuh kekuatan.

Suriel terdiam, menyeringai, memperlihatkan gigi-gigi tebalnya yang hampir cokelat. "**Berarti kau tidak tahu, ya."**

"Katakanlah," ujarku geram.

"**Tuan Agung Negeri Malam adalah pasangan jiwamu."**

**Pasangan jiwa.**

**Pasangan jiwa.**

**Pasangan jiwa.**

Sehun adalah pasangan jiwaku.

Bukan kekasih, bukan suami, melainkan lebih dari itu.

Sebuah ikatan yang sangat dalam, sangat permanen sehingga dihormati melebihi yang lainnya. Langka, berharga.

Aku bukan pasangan jiwa Chanyeol. Aku pasangan jiwa Sehun.

_Aku cemburu dan kesal sekali..._

_Kau milikku._

Kata-kataku selanjutnya tercetus begitu saja, lirih dan berbelit, "Apa dia tahu?"

Suriel memegangi mantel barunya erat-erat dalam jari-jari tulangnya. "**Ya**."

"Sudah lama?"

"**Ya. Sejak—"**

"Jangan. Biar dia yang memberitahuku—aku ingin mendengar langsung dari bibirnya."

Suriel memiringkan kepala. "**Kau—perasaanmu terlalu banyak, terlalu cepat. Aku tak bisa membacanya."**

"Bagaimana mungkin aku ini pasangan jiwanya?" Pasangan jiwa itu sepadan, serasi, setidaknya dalam beberapa hal.

"**Dia adalah Tuan Agung paling sakti yang pernah ada di bumi ini. Sedangkan kau dibuat oleh tujuh Tuan Agung. Belum ada yang seperti itu. Bukankah dengan begitu kalian serupa? Bukankah kalian serasi?"**

Pasangan jiwa. Dia tahu—dia sudah tahu.

Aku menoleh ke arah sungai, seakan-akan aku bisa melihat langsung menembus gua, di mana Sehun tertidur.

Saat aku menoleh kembali menghadap Suriel, dia sudah pergi.

•••••

Aku menemukan rumput liar berbunga merah muda, mencabutnya dari tanah sembari berjalan ke gua.

Untungnya Sehun separuh sadar, baju berlapis-lapis yang kubungkuskan ke tubuhnya sekarang berserakan di atas selimut, dan dia tersenyum terpaksa saat aku masuk.

Aku melemparkan rumput liar itu kepadanya, menaburkan tanah ke dada telanjangnya. "Kunyah itu."

Mata bengkaknya mengerjap-ngerjap ke arahku. Dia menurut, memandangi tanaman itu sambil mengerutkan kening sebelum mencabut beberapa daunnya dan mulai mengunyah. Dia meringis saat menelannya.

Aku membuka jaketku, menarik lengan bajuku, dan menghampirinya. Dia sudah tahu, dan merahasiakannya dariku. Apa yang lain juga tahu? Apakah mereka menduga-duga?

Dia sudah berjanji tidak akan berbohong, tidak akan merahasiakan apa-apa dariku. Ini hal paling penting dalam keberadaanku sebagai makhluk abadi...

Aku menggores pisau di sepanjang lengan bawahku, memotongnya panjang dan dalam, lalu berlutut di hadapannya. Aku tidak merasakan sakit. "Minum ini. Sekarang."

Sehun mengerjap-ngerjap lagi, alisnya terangkat, tetapi aku tidak memberinya kesempatan untuk menolak sebelum kupegangi bawah kepalanya, kuangkat tanganku ke mulutnya, mendorongnya ke kulitku.

Dia berhenti sesaat ketika darahku menyentuh bibirnya. Mulutnya membuka lebih lebar, lidahnya menyapu tanganku sementara dia mengisap darahku. Satu mulut penuh. Dua. Tiga.

Kutarik kembali tanganku, lukanya sudah membaik, dan kuturunkan kembali lengan bajuku.

"Kau tidak boleh mengajukan pertanyaan," kataku, lalu dia menatapku.

Lelah dan rasa sakit tersirat di wajahnya, darahku masih berkilauan di bibirnya. Sebagian dari diriku membenci kata-kata itu, benci bersikap seperti ini sementara dia terluka, tetapi aku tidak peduli.

"Kau hanya boleh menjawab pertanyaan. Tidak boleh yang lain."

Kewaspadaan memenuhi matanya, tetapi dia mengangguk, menggigit semulut penuh rumput liar dan mengunyahnya.

Aku menatapnya ke bawah, kesatria peranakan Illyrian yang juga pasangan jiwa masing-masing.

"Sudah berapa lama kau tahu aku pasangan jiwamu?"

Sehun mematung. Seluruh dunia mematung.

Dia menelan. "Kai."

"Sudah berapa lama kau tahu bahwa aku adalah pasangan jiwamu?"

"Kau... memerangkap Suriel?" Bagaimana dia bisa menyimpulkannya, aku sama sekali tidak peduli.

"Kubilang kau tidak boleh bertanya."

Aku kira sesuatu seperti kepanikan akan terbaca di wajahnya. Dia mengunyah tanaman itu lagi—seolah-olah memang membantu dengan cepat, seolah-olah dia tahu bahwa dia membutuhkan kekuatan penuh untuk menghadapi ini, menghadapiku. Rona pipinya mulai merekah, mungkin karena darahku yang mengandung suatu obat tertentu.

"Sudah lama aku menduga," ujar Sehun, menelan sekali lagi. "Aku yakin ketika Victoria membunuhmu. Dan ketika kita berdiri di balkon Kaki Gunung—tepat setelah kita bebas, aku merasakannya menyentak di antara kita. Menurutku, saat kau diubah, bau ikatan itu menjadi lebih jelas. Saat itu aku melihatmu dan kekuatan itu menghantamku seperti sebuah pukulan."

Itu sudah lebih dari setengah tahun yang lalu.

Darahku menderu di telinga. "Kapan kau berencana mau memberitahuku?"

"Kai."

"Kapan?"

"Aku tidak tahu. Aku ingin mengatakannya kemarin. Atau kapan pun kau menyadari bahwa ini bukan sekadar perjanjian di antara kita. Aku berharap kau menyadarinya, dan—"

"Apakah yang lain tahu?"

"Krystal dan Yuri tahu. Suho dan Kris menduga-duga."

Wajahku terbakar. Mereka tahu. "Kenapa kau tidak mengatakannya kepadaku?"

"Dulu kau masih jatuh cinta pada orang lain; kau akan menikahinya. Dan kemudian kau... kau mengalami semuanya dan rasanya tidak tepat kalau aku memberitahumu."

"Aku berhak tahu."

"Dua malam yang lalu kau bilang kau menginginkan pengalihan, kau ingin kesenangan. Bukan ikatan pasangan jiwa. Dan bukan dengan seseorang sepertiku yang berantakan."

Ucapan yang kulemparkan kepadanya setelah Kerajaan Mimpi Buruk menghantuinya.

"Kau janji—kau janji tidak akan ada rahasia, tidak ada permainan. Kau sudah janji." Sesuatu di dalam dadaku melesak. Sebagian dari diriku yang kukira sudah lama hilang.

"Aku tahu aku sudah janji," kata Sehun, sinar kembali ke wajahnya.

"Kau kira aku tidak ingin memberitahumu? Kau kira aku senang mendengar kau hanya menginginkanku untuk pengalihan dan kesenangan? Kau kira aku tidak sampai hilang akal sama sekali karena bedebah-bedebah itu menyerangku di langit saat aku terlalu sibuk memutuskan apakah sebaiknya kukatakan saja kepadamu, atau menunggu, atau mungkin menerima apa pun yang kau tawarkan untukku? Atau apakah seharusnya aku melepaskanmu pergi supaya tidak ada pembunuh dan Tuan-tuan Agung yang memburumu karena bersamaku?"

"Aku tidak mau mendengar itu. Aku tidak mau mendengar penjelasan bahwa kau yang tahu apa yang terbaik, bahwa aku tidak bisa mengatasinya."

"Aku—"

"Aku tidak mau mendengarmu bilang bahwa aku harus dibiarkan tidak tahu apa-apa sementara teman-temanmu tahu, sementara kalian semua memutuskan apa yang terbaik bagiku."

"Kai—"

"Bawa aku kembali ke kamp Illyrian. Sekarang."

Dia terengah kencang dan gemetar. "Kumohon."

Aku menghampirinya cepat-cepat dan menyambar tangannya. "Bawa aku kembali sekarang."

Rasa sakit dan kesedihan terlihat di matanya, tetapi aku tak peduli, sebab ada sesuatu di dalam dadaku yang membelit dan hancur. Tidak peduli sementara hatiku sakit, begitu sakit sehingga kusadari beberapa bulan yang lalu telah dipebaiki.

Diperbaiki oleh Sehun.

Dia melihat itu semua dari wajahku, sedangkan aku tidak melihat apa pun selain kepedihan di wajahnya selagi dia mengumpulkan tenaga dan mengerang sakit, kemudian mengiraikan kami ke kamp Illyrian.

•

•

•

•


	51. Chapter 51

A COURT OF MIST AND FURY(REMAKE HUNKAI)

By : Sarah J. Maas

•

•

•

•

Bab 51

Kami menghantam lumpur dingin membeku di luar rumah batu kecil itu. Kurasa dia bermaksud mengiraikan kami ke dalam rumah, tetapi kekuatannya lemah. Di seberang halaman, kulihat Kris dan Yuri di dekat jendela sedang menyantap sarapan. Mata mereka terbelalak, kemudian mereka bergegas ke luar.

"Kai," erang Sehun, tangan telanjangnya menekuk saat dia berusaha berdiri. Aku meninggalkannya terbaring di lumpur dan berjalan cepat ke rumah.

Pintu menjeblak terbuka, Kris dan Yuri berlari ke arah kami, mengamati tiap inci tubuh kami. Kris menyadari aku masih utuh, lalu bergegas menghampiri Sehun yang berusaha bangkit dengan susah payah. Lumpur menutup kulit telanjangnya.

Yuri melihat wajahku. Aku langsung mendekatinya, dingin dan kosong. "Aku mau kau membawaku ke suatu tempat yang jauh sekali," kataku. "Sekarang." Aku perlu pergi dari sini—perlu berpikir, mencari ruang dan kesunyian dan ketenangan.

Yuri melihat kami secara bergantian, dia menggigit bibirnya.

"Tolonglah," kataku, dan suaraku pecah saat mengucapkan kata itu.

Di belakang, Sehun memanggil namaku sambil mengerang lagi. Yuri mengamati wajahku sekali lagi, kemudian menggenggam tanganku. Kami menghilang dalam angin dan malam.

Cuaca cerah menyerangku, lalu aku melahap sekelilingku: gunung-gunung dan salju di sekeliling, segar dan berkilauan di bawah matahari siang, begitu bersih dibandingkan aku yang kotor.

Kami berada di puncak yang tinggi, dan sekitar seratus yard jaraknya dari sini, sebuah kabin kayu berdiri di antara dua gunung yang tajam, melindunginya dari angin. Rumah itu gelap, tidak ada apa-apa di sekelilingnya sejauh yang bisa kulihat.

"Rumah ini dipasangi penangkal, jadi tidak ada yang bisa mengirai ke dalam. Tidak ada yang bisa sampai di titik ini malah, tanpa seizin keluarga."

Yuri melangkah maju, salju berkeresak di bawah sepatu botnya. Tanpa angin, siang hari tidak terasa begitu dingin sehingga mengingatkanku bahwa musim semi mulai tiba. Kendati begitu, aku berani bertaruh setelah matahari terbenam, di sini akan dingin sekali.

Aku membuntutinya, ada sesuatu yang menusuk-nusuk kulitku. "Kau—kau diizinkan masuk," kata Yuri.

"Karena aku pasangan jiwanya?"

Dia terus mengarungi salju setinggi lutut. "Kau menebak-nebak atau dia memberitahumu?"

"Suriel memberitahuku. Setelah aku pergi memburunya untuk meminta informasi bagaimana cara menyembuhkannya."

Dia mengumpat. "Dia—apakah dia tidak apa-apa?"

"Dia masih hidup," ujarku. Yuri tidak menanyakan apa-apa lagi. Aku sedang tidak merasa ingin berbagi informasi lebih jauh. Kami sampai di pintu kabin yang dibukanya dengan ayunan tangan.

Sebuah ruangan utama berdinding kayu yang terdiri atas dapur di sebelah kanan, area duduk dengan sofa kulit tertutup bulu di bagian kiri, serta sebuah lorong ke belakang yang menuju dua kamar tidur dan kamar mandi bersama. Hanya itu.

"Kami disuruh kemari untuk 'refleksi' saat masih kecil," kata Yuri. "Sehun dulu sering menyelundupkan buku dan minuman keras untukku."

Aku mengernyit mendengar namanya. "Ini sempurna," ujarku berat.

Yuri mengayunkan tangannya, lalu api menyala seketika di perapian. Panas mengalir ke seluruh ruangan. Makanan mendarat di meja-meja dapur, dan sesuatu menderu di dalam pipa-pipanya.

"Tidak perlu kayu bakar," katanya. "Api akan terus menyala sampai kau pergi." Dia mengangkat sebelah alisnya seolah-olah ingin bertanya kapan.

Aku memalingkan wajah. "Tolong jangan bilang kepadanya bahwa aku di sini."

"Dia pasti akan mencarimu."

"Katakan aku tidak mau ditemukan. Untuk sementara waktu."

Yuri menggigit bibirnya. "Ini bukan urusanku—"

"Kalau begitu, jangan katakan apa-apa."

Yuri tetap bicara, "Dia ingin memberitahumu. Dan itu sangat menyiksanya. Tetapi... aku belum pernah melihatnya begitu bahagia seperti saat dia bersamamu. Dan kurasa itu tak ada hubungannya dengan hubungan kalian sebagai pasangan jiwa."

"Aku tidak peduli." Dia terdiam, dan aku bisa merasakan kata-kata yang ingin dikatakannya mulai tak terbendung. Maka kubilang, "Terima kasih sudah membawaku kemari."

Pengusiran yang sopan.

Yuri mengangguk. "Aku akan datang tiga hari lagi. Ada pakaian di kamar tidur dan air panas sebanyak yang kau perlu. Rumah ini disihir untuk mengurus penghuninya. Katakan saja yang kau butuhkan, nanti akan beres."

Aku hanya butuh kesendirian dan kesunyian. Berendam air panas sepertinya cara yang menyenangkan untuk memulainya.

Dia meninggalkan pondok itu sebelum aku sempat mengatakan apa-apa lagi.

Sendirian, tanpa siapa pun dalam jarak bermil-mil dari sini. Aku berdiri di kabin yang sunyi dan menatap kosong.

•

•

•


	52. Chapter 52

A COURT OF MIST AND FURY(REMAKE HUNKAI)

By : Sarah J. Maas

•

•

•

•

Bab 52

BAGIAN TIGA

RUMAH KABUT

•••

Ada bak mandi dalam dan cekung di lantai kabin gunung—cukup besar untuk memuat sayap Illyrian. Aku mengisinya dengan air panas yang nyaris mendidih, tak peduli bagaimana sihir rumah ini bekerja. Sambil mendesis dan meringis, aku masuk ke dalamnya. Tiga hari tanpa mandi, aku bisa menangis merasakan hangat dan bersihnya air di sini.

Tak peduli bahwa dulu aku pernah tidak mandi berminggu-minggu. Mengambil air panas di pondok keluargaku lebih banyak menimbulkan masalah ketimbang hasilnya. Terutama karena kami bahkan tidak punya bak mandi berendam dan butuh banyak ember untuk membersihkan diri.

Aku membersihkan tubuhku dengan sabun berwarna gelap yang baunya seperti asap dan cemara. Ketika aku sudah selesai, aku duduk di sana, mengawasi sulur-sulur uap air di antara lilin-lilin.

**Pasangan jiwa.**

Kata-kata itu mengejarku dari bak mandi lebih cepat dari yang kuinginkan, dan memburuku sementara aku mengenakan pakaian yang kutemukan di lemari kamar: celana warna gelap, sweter besar berwarna krem yang menggantung hingga pertengahan paha, serta kaus kaki tebal.

Perutku bergemuruh, dan kusadari aku belum makan sejak dua hari yang lalu, karena—

Karena dia terluka, dan aku menggila ketika dia direnggut dariku, diserang di langit seperti burung. Aku beraksi berdasarkan insting, dari dorongan yang berasal jauh di dalam diriku untuk melindunginya...

Kutemukan kaleng sup di meja kayu dapur yang pasti dari Yuri, lalu mencari-cari panci besi untuk memanaskannya. Roti baru dan renyah ada di dekat kompor, dan aku memakan separuhnya sementara menunggu sup menghangat.

Sehun sudah menduganya sebelum aku belum membebaskan kami berdua dari Victoria.

Pada hari pernikahanku... Apakah dia mengganggu untuk menyelamatkanku dari kesalahan fatal atau demi kepentingannya? Apakah karena aku pasangan jiwanya, dan dia tidak terima diriku terikat dengan orang lain?

Aku menyantap makan malamku dalam hening, hanya ditemani bisikan api. Di bawah pikiran-pikiranku yang bertubi-tubi, ada degup kelegaan.

Hubunganku dengan Chanyeol sejak awal sudah menjadi malapetaka. Aku pergi dan menemukan pasangan jiwaku.

Aku bukan pengkhianat dan pembohong kotor. Tidak sedikit pun. Sehun sudah tahu, sementara aku berbagi tempat tidur dengan Chanyeol selama berbulan-bulan.

Dia sudah tahu aku berbagi tempat tidur dengan Chanyeol, dan tidak memperlihatkannya. Atau mungkin dia tidak peduli. Mungkin dia tidak menginginkan ikatan itu. Berharap ikatan itu menghilang.

Kalau begitu, aku tidak berutang apa pun kepada Sehun—tidak perlu meminta maaf. Akan tetapi, dia tahu reaksiku pasti akan buruk. Itu lebih melukaiku ketimbang menolongku.

Bagaimana kalau aku sudah tahu? Bagaimana jika aku sudah tahu bahwa Sehun adalah pasangan jiwaku sementara aku mencintai Chanyeol?

Itu pun bukan alasan untuk tidak memberitahu ku. Bukan alasan untuk beberapa minggu terakhir ini, saat aku sangat membenci diriku sendiri karena teramat menginginkan dirinya—saat dia seharusnya memberitahu ku.

Aku mencuci piring, membersihkan remah-remah di atas meja makan di antara dapur dan ruang duduk, lalu naik ke salah satu tempat tidur. Baru tadi malam aku menggelung di sampingnya, menghitung napasnya untuk memastikan suara itu tidak berhenti. Malam sebelumnya, aku ada dalam pelukannya, jari-jarinya menyentuhku, bibir kami bertemu.

Sekarang... meski kabin ini hangat, tetapi seprai dan selimutnya dingin. Tempat tidur ini besar—kosong.

Melalui jendela kaca kecil, daratan yang terguyur salju di sekelilingku berpendar biru disinari bulan. Angin merintih hampa, menyapu tetesan besar salju yang berkilauan, melintasi kabin.

Aku bertanya-tanya apakah Yuri memberitahunya di mana aku berada.

Bertanya-tanya apakah dia memang datang mencariku.

_Pasangan jiwa._

_Pasangan jiwaku._

••••••

Pantulan matahari di salju membangunkanku. Mataku menyipit karena kesilauan, mengutuk diriku sendiri karena tidak menutup tirai. Perlu beberapa saat untukku menyadari di mana aku berada; mengapa aku di kabin terpencil ini, jauh di dalam pegunungan—dan aku tidak tahu pegunungan apa ini.

Sehun pernah menceritakan tempat peristirahatan favorit nya yang dibakar hangus oleh Yuri dan Krystal saat mereka bertengkar. Aku bertanya-tanya apakah kabin ini yang dimaksudnya; apakah sudah dibangun kembali. Semuanya nyaman, usang, tetapi kondisinya relatif masih baik.

Yuri dan Krystal sudah tahu. Aku tidak yakin apakah aku membenci mereka karena itu. Sudah pasti Sehun memerintahkan mereka untuk tidak membocorkannya, dan mereka menghargai keinginannya.

Aku membereskan tempat tidur, membuat sarapan, mencuci piring kotor, kemudian berdiri di tengah ruang duduk.

Aku telah melarikan diri. Persis seperti yang diperkirakan Sehun—seperti yang pernah kukatakan kepadanya bahwa siapa pun yang waras pasti akan lari darinya. Layaknya pengecut, layaknya orang bodoh, aku meninggalkannya dalam keadaan cedera di lumpur yang dingin.

Aku sudah berpaling darinya, baru sehari setelah kukatakan bahwa dia adalah satu-satunya yang tidak akan pernah kutinggalkan.

Aku menuntut kejujuran, dan awalnya itu memang ujian sungguhan, aku bahkan tidak membiarkan Sehun memberikan kejujuran kepadaku. Aku tidak memberikan kesempatan untuk menjelaskan.

Kau melihatku.

Yah, aku telah menolak untuk melihatnya. Mungkin aku menolak untuk melihat apa yang ada tepat di hadapanku.

Aku telah meninggalkannya.

Dan mungkin... mungkin seharusnya tidak kulakukan.

•••••

Kebosanan menyerangku pada tengah hari.

Puncak kebosanan tak ada habisnya karena aku terperangkap di dalam kabin, sementara salju perlahan meleleh di bawah cahaya matahari musim semi, mendengarkan tetes-tetesnya di atap rumah.

Aku jadi usil—kuobrak-abrik laci dan lemari di kedua kamar tidur (pakaian, potongan pita-pita usang, pisau dan senjata yang tersemat di antaranya seolah-olah dibuang ke sana dan terlupakan), kabinet-kabinet dapur (makanan, panci dan wajan, buku masak), dan di area duduk (selimut, beberapa buku, lagi-lagi senjata yang tersembunyi di mana-mana).

Untuk ukuran rumah peristirahatan seorang Tuan Agung, kabin itu... tidak biasa. Semuanya dibuat dan dipilih dengan hati-hati, tetapi... masih bergaya santai.

Seakan-akan ini adalah satu-satunya tempat mereka berkumpul, berimpitan di tempat tidur dan sofa, dan tidak menjadi siapa pun kecuali diri mereka sendiri, sambil berbagi tugas siapa yang memasak makan malam dan berburu dan bersih-bersih.

Keluarga.

Rasanya seperti keluarga—yang tidak benar-benar pernah kumiliki, dan aku tidak pernah berani mengharapkannya.

Aku berhenti berharap ketika terbiasa dengan ruang kosong dan formalitas untuk tinggal di rumah manor. Menjadi simbol seorang Imam Besar idola dan boneka emas.

Aku membuka pintu gudang, embusan dingin menyapaku. Lilin-lilin menyala seketika, berkat sihir yang menjadikan tempat itu sebagai tuan rumah yang baik. Terdapat rak-rak bebas debu dan mengilap (sudah pasti berkat sihir) berisi persediaan makanan lagi.

Buku-buku, alat-alat olahraga, kantong-kantong dan tali tambang, dan… senjata lagi. Aku membuka-buka semuanya, peninggalan-peninggalan petualangan di masa lalu dan masa depan.

Lalu, kutemukan setengah lusin kaleng cat. Kertas dan beberapa kanvas. Kuas usang dan bernoda cat dari tangan yang malas.

Ada perlengkapan seni lainnya—pastel dan cat air, sesuatu yang kelihatannya seperti arang untuk menggambar sketsa. Kutatap kaleng cat itu dan kuas-kuasnya. Siapa di antara mereka yang mencoba melukis saat sedang terjebak di sini—atau menikmati liburan sambil melukis?

Kukatakan kepada diriku sendiri bahwa tanganku gemetar akibat dingin saat kuraih cat dan membuka penutupnya.

Masih baru. Mungkin sihir mengawetkan tempat ini. Aku mengintip isi kaleng yang kubuka, berkilau dan gelap. Biru.

Kemudian, aku mulai mengumpulkan alat-alat lukis.

•••••

Aku melukis sepanjang hari. ketika matahari terbenam, aku melukis sepanjang malam.

Bulan sudah tenggelam saat aku mencuci tangan serta wajah dan leherku. Aku terhuyung ke tempat tidur, tidak peduli untuk berganti pakaian sebelum ketidaksadaran menyapuku.

Aku bangun sebelum matahari musim semi sempat meneruskan tugasnya untuk melelehkan es di gunung-gunung sekitarku, dan mendapati kuas masih di tangan.

Aku hanya berhenti melukis untuk makan. Matahari terbenam kembali, kelelahan setelah mengurangi lapisan salju di luar, ketika ketukan terdengar dari pintu depan.

Sweter warna krem yang kupakai benar-benar rusak terkena cipratan cat.

Aku membeku.

Terdengar ketukan lagi, ringan, tetapi terus-menerus. Kemudian—"Tolong jangan mati."

Aku tidak tahu rasa lega atau kecewa yang melesak di dadaku saat kubuka pintu dan menemukan Yuri menghembuskan udara panas ke tangannya yang menangkup.

Dia menatap cat di kulitku, rambutku, kuas di tanganku. Kemudian melihat apa yang tengah kulakukan.

Yuri melangkah masuk dari malam musim semi yang berangin dan bersiul lirih ketika dia menutup pintu. "Wah, kau sibuk sekali rupanya."

Memang. Aku melukisi hampir setiap permukaan ruang utama. Bukan sekadar goresan-goresan warna, melainkan dengan dekorasi-dekorasi serta gambar-gambar kecil. Sebagiannya bentuk-bentuk dasar: sekumpulan tetes-tetes es yang meleleh di pinggiran ambang jendela.

Tetes-tetes itu meleleh menjadi tunas pada awal musim semi, kemudian memekar menjadi bunga-bunga pada musim panas, sebelum bertambah terang dan gelap menjadi bunga-bunga musim gugur.

Aku melukis lingkaran-lingkaran bunga di sekeliling meja kartu di dekat jendela; dedaunan dan percik api di sekeliling meja makan.

Di antara dekorasi-dekorasi yang berbelit-belit, aku melukis mereka. Potongan dan kepingan Yuri, Kris, Suho, dan Krystal... juga Sehun.

Yuri menghampiri perapian, di mana aku mengecat raknya menjadi hitam dan melukis sulur-sulur emas dan merah.

Dari dekat hanya terlihat seperti cat solid yang cantik, tetapi dari sofa... "Sayap Illyrian," katanya. "Oh, mereka pasti tidak akan berhenti memandanginya."

Yuri mendekati jendela yang kuberi bingkai dengan rangkaian emas dan tembaga. Dia memainkan rambutnya sambil menelengkan kepala. "Bagus," katanya, sambil terus melihat-lihat ruangan itu.

Matanya tertuju ke ambang pintu lorong menuju kamar tidur yang terbuka, lalu meringis. "Kenapa… mata Krystal ada di sana?"

Tepat di atas pintu, di tengah-tengah ambang pintu, aku melukis sepasang mata perak berkilauan. "Karena dia selalu mengawasi."

Yuri mendengkus. "Tidak bisa begitu. Lukislah mataku di samping matanya. Supaya para lelaki keluarga ini tahu kalau kami berdua mengawasi mereka kalau mabuk-mabukan seminggu penuh di sini."

"Mereka suka begitu?"

"Dulu." Sebelum Victoria.

"Setiap musim gugur, mereka bertiga biasa mengunci diri di sini selama lima hari berturut-turut. Minum dan minum, berburu dan berburu lagi, lalu mereka kembali ke Velaris seperti mayat berjalan sambil tersenyum-senyum bodoh. Hatiku hangat karena tahu bahwa mulai sekarang mereka harus melakukannya dengan pengawasan ku dan Krystal."

Senyuman tertarik di bibirku. "Punya siapa cat ini?"

"Krystal," kata Yuri, sambil memutar bola matanya. "Kami pernah kemari bersama-sama pada suatu musim panas. Dia mau belajar melukis sendiri. Dia melakukannya kira-kira selama dua hari sebelum akhirnya bosan dan memutuskan untuk berburu makhluk-makhluk malang."

Tawa kecil tercetus dariku. Aku melangkah ke meja yang kugunakan untuk mencampurkan cat. Mungkin aku memang pengecut, aku memunggunginya sambil bertanya, "Ada kabar dari kakak-kakakku?"

Yuri mulai membuka-buka kabinet, entah mencari makanan atau memeriksa apa yang kubutuhkan. Dia menoleh ke belakang. "Tidak. Belum ada."

"Apakah dia... sakit?" Aku meninggalkannya di lumpur dingin, cedera, dan sedang melawan racun dari sistem tubuhnya. Aku berusaha untuk tidak terlalu memikirkannya selagi melukis.

"Masih dalam pemulihan, tetapi baik-baik saja. Dia kesal padaku tentu saja, tetapi dia bisa menepisnya."

Aku memadukan emas kuning Yuri dengan merah yang kugunakan untuk sayap Illyrian, kemudian mencampurkannya sampai warna oranye terang muncul. "Terima kasih—karena tidak memberitahunya bahwa aku di sini."

Dia mengangkat bahu. Makanan mulai mengisi konter dapur: roti, buah, wadah-wadah berisi makanan yang baunya bisa kucium dari seberang dapur dan hampir membuatku mengerang kelaparan.

"Kau harus bicara dengannya. Buat dia marah sekalian, tetapi... dengarkanlah dia." Yuri tidak melihatku sementara bicara. "Sehun selalu punya alasan. Dia mungkin memang arogan sekali, tetapi biasanya instingnya benar. Dia bisa berbuat salah, tetapi... sebaiknya kau dengarkan dia dulu."

Aku memang sudah berencana untuk mendengarkannya. Aku berkata, "Bagaimana kunjunganmu ke Kerajaan Mimpi Buruk?"

Dia berhenti, wajahnya pucat tak seperti biasa. "Baik. Selalu menyenangkan bertemu orangtuaku. Seperti yang mungkin sudah kau kira."

"Apakah keadaan ayahmu membaik?" Aku menambahkan jingga ke biru kobalt ke gambar Siphon Suho sehingga muncul cokelat yang pekat.

Senyuman kecil yang suram. "Perlahan. Aku mungkin akan mematahkan beberapa tulangnya lagi kalau aku berkunjung. Ibuku melarangku masuk ke tempat tinggal pribadi mereka. Sayang sekali."

Bagian sadis dari diriku berseri-seri kesenangan mendengarnya. "Memang sayang sekali," kataku.

Aku menambahkan sedikit putih es untuk mencerahkan warna cokelat itu, dan menyambar kursi untuk berdiri di atasnya sementara aku mulai melukisi ambang pintu. "Sehun sering memaksamu ke sana?"

Yuri bersandar ke konter dapur. "Saat Sehun menjadi Tuan Agung, dia memberiku izin untuk membunuh mereka semua kapan pun aku mau. Aku menghadiri pertemuan-pertemuan, datang ke Kerajaan Mimpi Buruk, untuk... mengingatkan mereka tentang hal itu. Aku juga menjalin komunikasi di antara dua kerajaan kami meski masih kaku. Seandainya aku pergi ke sana besok dan membunuh orangtuaku, Sehun tidak akan melakukan apa-apa. Mungkin akan dibuat kerepotan, tetapi... dia akan senang."

Aku memusatkan perhatian pada titik-titik cokelat karamel yang kulukis di samping mata Krystal. "Aku turut prihatin karena kau harus menjalani semua itu."

"Terima kasih," katanya, mendekat untuk menontonku. "Mengunjungi mereka selalu membuatku mudah kesal."

"Kris sepertinya khawatir." Pertanyaan menyelidik lagi.

Dia mengangkat bahu. "Menurutku Kris juga akan menikmati kesempatan mencabik-cabik seluruh kerajaan itu sampai habis. Dimulai dengan orangtuaku. Mungkin aku akan membiarkan Kris melakukannya suatu saat nanti sebagai hadiah. Dia dan Suho. Pasti jadi hadiah sempurna."

Aku bertanya dengan gaya yang mungkin terlalu santai. "Kau sudah bercerita tentangmu dan Kris, tetapi apa kau dan Suho pernah...?"

Tawa menyembur. "Tidak. Suho? Setelah dengan Kris waktu itu, aku bersumpah tidak akan berhubungan dengan teman-teman Sehun lagi. Suho juga tidak kehabisan stok teman wanita, jangan khawatir. Dia lebih mampu menyembunyikan mereka dibandingkan kami."

"Jadi, kalau dia tertarik, apa kau mau...?"

"Masalah sebenarnya bukan padaku, melainkan padanya. Aku bisa saja melucuti pakaianku di hadapan Suho, tetapi dia tidak akan bergerak satu inci pun. Dia mungkin sudah membuktikan bahwa orang-orang Illyrian dulu salah menilainya. Sehun menobatkannya sebagai Pangeran Velaris—dia tetap melihat dirinya sebagai bukan siapa-siapa yang dilahirkan sebagai anak haram, tidak lebih baik dari siapa pun. Terutama aku."

"Tetapi... apakah kau tertarik?"

"Kenapa kau bertanya-tanya seperti ini?" Suaranya menjadi tegang, tajam. Lebih waspada dari yang pernah kudengar.

"Aku masih mencoba mencari tahu bagaimana kalian semua bekerja sama."

Dia mendengus, hilang sudah kewaspadaannya. Aku berusaha tidak terlihat terlalu lega. "Kami punya sejarah rumit selama lima ratus abad yang harus kau uraikan. Semoga berhasil."

Aku menyelesaikan matanya—cokelat madu di sebelah mata perak Krystal.

Yuri mencetus, "Lukis mata Suho di sebelahku. Dan mata Kris di sebelah Krystal."

Kuangkat alisku. Yuri memberikan senyuman polosnya. "Supaya kami semua bisa mengawasimu."

Aku hanya menggelengkan kepala dan melompat turun dari kursi untuk mulai mencari cara bagaimana melukis warna mata cokelat hazel.

Yuri bertanya pelan, "Apakah seburuk itu—menjadi pasangan jiwanya? Menjadi bagian dari negeri kami, keluarga kami, dengan segala sejarah rumit kami?"

Aku mencampur cat di wadah kecil, warnanya membaur dan berpusar seperti banyak kehidupan saling terjalin. "Tidak," bisikku. "Tidak buruk."

Aku sudah mendapat jawabanku.

•

•

•

•


	53. Chapter 53

A COURT OF MIST AND FURY(REMAKE HUNKAI)

By : Sarah J. Maas

•

•

•

•

Bab 53

Yuri bermalam denganku, bahkan sampai melukis gambar orang-orangan lidi di dinding sebelah pintu gudang. Tiga wanita dengan rambut panjang melambai yang absurd dan semuanya mirip dengan rambutnya; dan tiga laki-laki bersayap yang entah bagaimana dibuatnya kelihatan membengkak di bagian terpenting mereka. Aku tertawa setiap kali melihat itu.

Dia pergi setelah sarapan, berjalan ke luar sampai melewati batas penangkal berakhir, dan aku melambai ke sosoknya yang gemetaran di kejauhan sebelum dia menghilang di udara.

Aku memandang dataran putih yang gemerlap membentang, cukup meleleh sehingga petak-petak gundulnya mulai terlihat di mana-mana—menyingkap serpihan-serpihan rumput putih musim dingin hingga mencapai langit biru dan gunung-gunung.

Aku tahu musim panas pada akhirnya akan sampai di tanah impian yang meleleh ini, karena aku menemukan tongkat pancing dan alat-alat olahraga untuk cuaca panas, tetapi sulit membayangkan salju dan es menjadi rumput-rumput halus dan rumput liar.

Sesingkat buih laut yang berkilauan, aku melihat diriku di sana: berlarian di tengah padang rumput yang berbaring di bawah kerak salju tipis, berkecipak-kecipuk melewati sungai kecil yang sudah menggenangi lantai hutan, melahap beri-beri musim panas sementara matahari terbenam di balik gunung-gunung.

Setelah itu, aku akan pulang ke Velaris, di mana aku akhirnya akan berjalan ke pojok seniman. Memasuki toko-toko dan galeri-galeri, serta mempelajari yang mereka ketahui. Mungkin suatu hari aku akan membuka tokoku sendiri.

Bukan untuk menjual karyaku, melainkan untuk mengajari orang lain. Mungkin mengajari mereka yang sepertiku: hancur di berbagai tempat dan berusaha melawan—berusaha mempelajari siapa diri mereka dalam kegelapan dan kepedihan.

Aku akan pulang ketika hari berakhir dalam keadaan lelah, tetapi puas—terpenuhi.

Bahagia.

Aku akan pulang setiap hari ke rumah bandar, menemui teman-temanku yang penuh dengan cerita mereka hari itu, dan kami duduk di sekeliling meja dan makan bersama.

Sehun... Sehun akan ada di sana. Dia memberiku uang untuk membuka tokoku sendiri; dan karena aku tidak menarik bayaran dari siapa pun, aku menjual lukisan-lukisanku untuk mengembalikan uangnya. Karena aku akan mengembalikan uangnya, meski dia pasangan jiwaku atau bukan.

Dia akan ada di sini selama musim panas, terbang di atas padang rumput, mengejarku melintasi sungai-sungai kecil, lalu naik ke sisi gunung. Dia akan duduk bersamaku di bawah bintang-bintang, menyuapkan beri-beri musim panas.

Dia akan ada di meja di rumah bandarnya, tergelak tawa—tidak pernah lagi dingin ataupun kejam dan serius. Tidak pernah lagi menjadi budak atau pelacur siapa pun.

Lalu, malam harinya kami naik ke lantai atas bersama-sama dan dia akan membisikkan kisah-kisah petualangannya, dan aku membisikkan tentang hariku.

Itu dia—masa depan.

Masa depan yang kulihat untuk diriku sendiri, secerah matahari terbit di atas Sidra. Sebuah arah dan tujuan, serta ajakan untuk melihat apa lagi yang bisa ditawarkan oleh keabadian. Tidak lagi terasa menjemukan, begitu kosong.

Aku akan berjuang hingga embusan napas terakhirku untuk mencapainya—mempertahankannya.

Aku tahu apa yang harus kulakukan.

•••••

Lima hari berlalu, dan aku melukis tiap ruangan di pondok itu. Yuri membawakan cat lukis tambahan sebelum dia pergi, juga makanan lebih dari yang sanggup kumakan.

Setelah lima hari, aku muak hanya ditemani pikiranku sendiri—muak menunggu, muak melihat salju meleleh yang menetes.

Untungnya Yuri kembali malam itu, menggedor-gedor pintu, menggebu dan tidak sabar.

Aku baru mandi satu jam sebelumnya, menggosok cat dari bagian-bagian tubuhku yang tak kukira bisa terkena noda, dan rambutku masih belum kering ketika kubuka lebar-lebar pintu yang menyibak embusan udara dingin.

Akan tetapi, bukan Yuri yang bersandar di ambang pintu.

•

•

•

•


	54. Chapter 54

A COURT OF MIST AND FURY(REMAKE HUNKAI)

By : Sarah J. Maas

•

•

•

•

Bab 54

Aku memandang Sehun.

Dia memandangku.

Pipinya merona merah muda karena kedinginan, rambutnya acak-acakan, dan dia sungguh-sungguh kelihatan kedinginan saat berdiri di sana. Sayapnya terlipat erat. Aku tahu, satu kata saja dariku, dia akan terbang dalam dinginnya malam. Bahwa jika aku menutup pintu, dia akan pergi dan tidak akan memaksa.

Lubang hidungnya mengembang, membaui cat di belakangku, tetapi dia tidak mengalihkan tatapannya. Dia menunggu.

_Pasangan jiwa._

_Pasangan jiwaku._

Laki-laki tampan, kuat, dan tak mementingkan dirinya sendiri ini... Yang telah mengorbankan dan menghancurkan dirinya demi keluarga, rakyat, dan masih tidak merasa dirinya cukup untuk siapa pun.

Suho berpikir dirinya tidak layak mendapatkan seseorang seperti Yuri. Aku pun bertanya-tanya apakah Sehun... Apakah dia juga merasa seperti itu terhadapku.

Aku mundur, memegangi pintu untuknya. Aku bersumpah merasakan denyut rasa lega dari ikatan itu.

Sehun melihat lukisan-lukisan yang telah kubuat, melahap warna-warna terang yang sekarang membuat pondok itu kelihatan hidup, lalu berkata, "Kau melukis kami."

"Kuharap kau tidak keberatan."

Dia meneliti ambang pintu ke lorong kamar tidur. "Suho, Yuri, Krystal, dan Kris," katanya, menyebut mata-mata yang kulukis. "Salah satu dari mereka akan menggambari kumis di wajah siapa pun yang membuatnya kesal hari itu."

Aku merapatkan bibirku, menahan senyum. "Oh, Yuri sudah berjanji akan melakukannya."

"Bagaimana dengan mataku?"

Aku menelan ludah. Baiklah, tidak usah bertele-tele. Jantungku berdegup begitu kencang sehingga aku tahu dia bisa mendengarnya. "Aku takut untuk melukisnya."

Sehun menghadapku sepenuhnya. "Kenapa?"

Tidak ada permainan, tidak ada penghinaan.

"Awalnya, karena aku sangat marah karena kau tidak memberitahuku. Dan karena khawatir aku akan sangat menyukainya dan mendapati kau... tidak merasakan hal yang sama. Juga karena aku takut jika aku melukisnya, aku berharap kau ada di sini sampai aku memandanginya terus seharian. Rasanya itu cara yang menyedihkan untuk menghabiskan waktu."

Bibirnya berkedut. "Memang."

Aku menoleh ke pintu yang tertutup. "Kau terbang kemari."

Dia mengangguk. "Yuri tidak mau memberitahuku ke mana kau pergi, dan tidak banyak tempat yang seaman tempat ini. Berhubung aku tidak ingin teman-teman kita dari Hybern melacakku untuk mencarimu, aku harus melakukannya dengan cara lama. Butuh waktu yang lumayan."

"Kau sudah lebih baik?" Aku menghindari tatapannya, berbalik ke dapur. "Kau pasti lapar. Aku akan menghangatkan makanan."

Sehun menegang. "Kau mau membuatkan makanan untukku?"

"Memanaskan," kataku. "Aku tidak bisa masak."

Aku menuangkan sup dingin ke dalam panci, lalu menyalakan kompor. "Aku tidak tahu peraturannya," kataku sambil memunggunginya. "Kau harus menjelaskannya."

Dia terdiam di tengah kabin, mengawasi setiap gerakku.

Dia berkata dengan suara parau, "Ketika kau menyuguhkan pasangan jiwamu makanan, itu adalah momen penting. Ini sudah berlaku sejak dulu peri-peri masih berupa binatang buas. Dan masih penting. Sebagian pasangan jiwa akan menjadikannya acara istimewa—mengadakan pesta supaya si kau bisa memberikan makanan secara resmi kepada pasanganmu. Biasanya dilakukan peri kaya. Artinya, dirimu menerima ikatan itu."

Kutatap sup di hadapanku. "Ceritakan—ceritakan semuanya."

Dia memahami tawaranku: bercerita sementara aku masak, dan akan kuputuskan nanti apakah aku akan memberinya makanan atau tidak.

Kursi berderit di lantai kayu ketika dia duduk di meja. Sesaat, hanya ada keheningan, diselingi keletak-keletuk sendok di dalam panci.

Sehun berkata, "Aku tertangkap pada saat Perang. Oleh pasukan Victoria."

Aku berhenti mengaduk, perutku melilit.

"Kris dan Suho berada di legiun yang berbeda, jadi mereka tidak tahu bahwa pasukanku dan aku ditawan. Dan bahwa kapten pasukan Victoria menahan kami selama berminggu-minggu, menyiksa dan membunuh kesatria-kesatriaku. Mereka menancapkan baut kayu ash ke sayapku, dan mereka punya rantai yang sama seperti yang mereka gunakan untukku malam itu."

" Rantai yang merupakan salah satu aset terbesar Hybern—batu yang diambil dari dalam tanah mereka mampu memadamkan kekuatan Peri Agung. Bahkan kekuatanku sekalipun. Mereka merantaiku ke dua pohon, memukuliku kapan pun mereka mau, berusaha memaksaku mengatakan di mana kekuatan pasukan Negeri Malam berada. Menyaikiti kesatria-kesatriaku supaya aku menyerah."

Dia berkata dengan kasar, "Tetapi aku tidak menyerah, dan mereka terlalu bodoh sampai tidak tahu bahwa aku adalah seorang Illyrian. Yang harus mereka lakukan untuk membuatku menyerah adalah memotong sayapku. Mungkin itu keberuntungan, tetapi mereka tidak pernah melakukannya. Dan Victoria... dia tidak peduli aku ada di sana. Aku hanyalah putra Tuan Agung, dan Max baru saja membunuh adiknya. Dia hanya peduli untuk membalas dendam. Dia Tidak tahu bahwa tiap detik, tiap napas, aku berencana membunuhnya. "

"Aku sudah rela untuk menjadikannya tujuan akhirku: membunuhnya dengan segala risiko, bahkan jika itu berarti sayapku tercabik-cabik demi bisa membebaskan diri. Aku mengawasi para penjaganya dan mempelajari jadwalnya, jadi aku tahu di mana dia berada. Kutentukan hari dan waktunya. Aku sudah siap—aku siap sekali untuk mengakhirinya, sementara menunggu Kris, Suho, dan Yuri di sisi lain. Yang ada hanya kemarahan sekaligus kelegaan karena teman-temanku tidak ada di sana. Tetapi sehari sebelum aku mau membunuh Victoria, demi melancarkan rencana terakhir dan menemui ajalku, dia dan Max bertarung di medan pertempuran."

Dia berhenti, menelan ludah.

"Aku dirantai ke lumpur, dipaksa menonton Pertarungan mereka. Menonton Max melancarkan serangan padaku. Akan tetapi, Victoria membantainya. Aku menyaksikan dia mencungkil mata Max, lalu mencabut jarinya, dan saat dia tertelungkup, aku menyaksikanya menyeret Max Kembali ke kamp. Kemudian, aku mendengarkan bagaimana dia memereteli tubuhnya pelan-pelan, hari demi hari. Teriakan Max tak ada habisnya. "

"Victoria begitu fokus menyiksanya sehingga dia tidak mendeteksi kedatangan ayahku. Dalam keadaan panik, dia memilih membunuh Max Ketimbang melihatnya bebas, lalu melarikan diri. Jadi, ayahku menyelamatkanku—dan menyuruh Suho untuk membiarkan paku-paku ash di sayapku sebagai hukuman karena tertangkap. Aku cedera parah sekali, tabib mengatakan jika aku coba-coba terbang sebelum sayapku sembuh, mungkin aku tidak akan bisa terbang lagi. Jadi, aku dipaksa pulang untuk memulihkan diri—sementara pertempuran terakhir tumpah."

"Mereka membuat Pakta, lalu membangun tembok. Di Negeri Malam, sudah lama sebelumnya kami memerdekakan budak-budak. Kami tidak percaya manusia bisa menyimpan rahasia kami, terutama karena mereka berkembang biak begitu cepat dan sering kali leluhurku tidak bisa mengendalikan pikiran mereka sekaligus. Meski begitu, dunia kami tetap berubah. Kami semua berubah setelah Perang. Kris dan Suho pulang dalam keadaan berbeda; aku pulang dalam keadaan berbeda. Kami datang kemari—ke kabin ini. Aku masih sangat cedera sehingga mereka berdua harus membopongku ke sini. Saat itulah kami mendapat pesan tentang hasil keputusan terakhir dari Pakta itu."

"Mereka menemaniku saat aku meraung-raung ke langit karena Victoria, setelah semua yang dilakukannya, setelah semua kejahatan yang dilakukannya, dibiarkan bebas tanpa hukuman. Karena Raja Hybern tidak dihukum. Terlalu banyak pembunuhan yang terjadi di kedua pihak untuk bisa diadili, kata mereka. Bahkan ayahku sekalipun memberi perintah untuk merelakannya—untuk membangun masa depan dalam keadaan hidup berdampingan."

" Tetapi aku tidak pernah memaafkan apa yang telah dilakukan Victoria terhadap prajurit-prajuritku. Aku juga tidak pernah melupakannya. Ayah Chanyeol adalah teman Victoria. Dan ketika ayahku membunuhnya, aku puas sekali sehingga mungkin dia punya firasat akan kepuasanku itu saat dia membunuh prajurit-prajuritku."

Tanganku gemetar sambil mengaduk sup. Aku tidak pernah tahu itu... tidak pernah menyangka...

"Ketika Victoria kembali ke pesisir pulau ini beberapa abad kemudian, aku masih ingin membunuhnya. Bagian terburuknya, dia bahkan tidak tahu siapa aku. Bahkan tidak ingat bahwa aku adalah putra Tuan Agung yang pernah ditawannya. Baginya, aku hanyalah anak dari laki-laki yang telah membunuh temannya—aku hanyalah Tuan Agung Negeri Malam. Tuan-tuan Agung lainnya percaya dia menginginkan kedamaian dan perdagangan. Hanya Chanyeol yang tidak memercayainya. Aku membenci Chanyeol, tetapi dia mengenal Victoria secara pribadi—dan kalau dia tidak memercayainya... aku tahu Victoria belum berubah."

"Jadi, aku berencana membunuhnya. Aku tidak memberi tahu siapa pun. Bahkan Krystal. Aku membiarkan Victoria menyangka aku berminat menjalin perdagangan, beraliansi. Aku memutuskan pergi ke pesta yang diadakannya di Kaki Gunung untuk semua negeri sebagai perayaan perjanjian perdagangan kami dengan Hybern. Ketika dia mabuk, aku menyelinap ke dalam pikirannya, membuatnya mengungkap segala kebohongan dan kejahatan yang telah dilakukannya, kemudian mencairkan otaknya sebelum ada yang sempat bereaksi. Aku siap berperang untuk itu."

Aku berbalik, bersandar ke konter. Sehun sedang menatap tangannya, seakan-akan kisah itu adalah sebuah buku yang bisa dibaca dari tangannya.

"Tetapi Victoria berpikir lebih cepat—beraksi lebih cepat. Dia terlatih untuk menghadapi kemampuanku, dan memiliki dinding pertahanan mental yang luas. Aku begitu sibuk menggali saluran ke dalamnya sehingga tidak memikirkan minuman di tanganku. Aku tidak ingin Kris atau Suho atau siapa pun yang ada di sana malam itu menyaksikan apa yang akan kulakukan—jadi tidak ada yang memeriksa minumanku."

"Selagi kekuatanku dicabut oleh mantra yang ditaruhnya ke minuman, aku mengerahkannya sekali lagi, menghapus Velaris, memasang penangkal, semua yang baik-baik. Pikiran-pikiran Kerajaan Mimpi Buruk adalah satu-satunya yang kuizinkan ikut denganku. Aku memasangkan pelindung di sekeliling Velaris, mengikatnya pada teman-temanku sehingga mereka harus tetap berada di sana. Kalau tidak, perlindungan kota itu akan runtuh, dan menggunakan sisa-sisa kekuatanku untuk menyampaikan apa yang terjadi kepada mereka melalui batin, dan supaya mereka tetap di sana. Dalam hitungan detik, kekuatanku sepenuhnya dimiliki Victoria."

Matanya beralih kepadaku. Kelam, suram.

"Victoria membunuh separuh isi Kerajaan Mimpi Buruk di sana pada saat itu juga. Untuk menujukkan bahwa dia bisa melakukannya. Sebagai pembalasan terhadap ayah Chanyeol. Dan aku tahu... aku tahu saat itu juga tidak ada yang tidak rela kulakukan untuk memalingkan perhatiannya dari negeriku lagi. Supaya dia tidak melihatku terlalu lama sehingga tahu siapa diriku dan apa yang kucintai. Jadi, kubilang kepada diriku sendiri bahwa ini adalah perang baru, pertempuran dalam bentuk yang berbeda. Dan malam itu, saat dia terus mengalihkan perhatiannya kepadaku, aku tahu apa yang dia inginkan. Aku tahu bukan hanya masalah tidur denganku yang begitu diinginkannya, melainkan membalas dendam kepada hantu ayahku."

" Tetapi jika memang itu yang dia inginkan, itulah yang akan didapatnya. Aku membuatnya memohon, dan menjerit, dan menggunakan sisa kekuatanku untuk membuatnya menginginkan lebih. Makin mencandu. Lalu dia mengutuk Chanyeol. Dan musuh besarku yang lain menjadi satu jalan keluar yang bisa memerdekakan kami semua. Setiap malam yang kulewati bersama Victoria, aku tahu dia separuh berpikir apakah aku mau membunuhnya. Aku tidak bisa menggunakan kekuatanku untuk melukainya, dan dia sudah memasang penangkal untuk serangan fisik. "

"Tetapi selama lima puluh tahun—aku berpikir untuk membunuhnya. Dia tidak tahu. Sama sekali tidak tahu. Karena aku sangat hebat berpura-pura sehingga dia menyangka aku juga menikmatinya. Jadi, dia mulai memercayaiku—lebih dari dia memercayai yang lain. Terutama setelah kubuktikan apa yang bisa kulakukan terhadap musuh-musuhnya. Tetapi aku senang melakukannya. Aku membenci diriku sendiri, tetapi aku senang melakukannya. Setelah satu dekade, aku berhenti berharap bisa bertemu lagi dengan teman-temanku atau rakyatku. Aku lupa seperti apa wajah mereka. Dan aku berhenti berharap."

Matanya berpendar keperakan, dan dia mengerjap-ngerjap menepisnya. "Tiga tahun yang lalu," katanya lirih, "aku mulai mengalami... mimpi-mimpi. Awalnya, hanya sekelebat, seakan-akan aku melihat melalui mata seseorang."

"Api yang menyala di perapian di sebuah rumah gelap. Rumput-rumput jerami di gudang peternakan. Lubang-lubang kelinci. Awalnya tampak kabur, seperti melihat dari balik kaca buram. Semuanya tampak sesaat-sesaat—kilatan di sana sini, setiap beberapa bulan sekali. Aku tidak mengira itu berarti apa-apa, sampai salah satu yang tampak adalah sebuah tangan... Tangan manusia yang indah. Memegang kuas. Melukis bunga di meja."

Jantungku berhenti.

"Dan pada saat itu, aku menyelipkan sebuah pikiran. Tentang langit malam—tentang penampakan-penampakan yang membawa kebahagiaan kepadaku saat aku begitu membutuhkannya. Langit malam yang terbuka, bintang-bintang, dan bulan. Aku tidak tahu apakah pikiran itu bisa diterima, tetapi tetap kucoba saja."

Aku tidak yakin apakah aku masih bernapas.

"Mimpi-mimpi itu—kelebat-kelebat orang itu, pemuda itu... berarti sekali bagiku. Mimpi-mimpi itu menjadi pengingat bahwa ada kedamaian di dunia luar, secercah cahaya. Bahwa ada suatu tempat, dan seseorang, yang cukup aman untuk bisa melukis bunga-bunga di meja. Mimpi-mimpi itu terus berlangsung selama bertahun-tahun, sampai... setahun yang lalu. "

"Aku sedang tidur di samping Victoria, dan aku melonjak bangun dari mimpi itu... lebih jelas dan terang, seakan-akan kabut sudah hilang. Pemuda itu sedang—kau Sedang bermimpi. Aku ada dalam mimpimu, menyaksikanmu mengalami mimpi buruk tentang seorang wanita yang menggorok lehermu, sementara kau dikejar-kejar Bogge. Aku tidak bisa meraihmu, berbicara denganmu. Tetapi kau melihat kaum kami. Lalu, kusadari bahwa kabut itu mungkin adalah tembok, dan bahwa kau... kau saat itu berada di Prythian."

"Aku melihat melalui mimpi-mimpimu—dan aku menimbun gambaran-gambaran itu, memilah-milahnya berulang kali, berusaha menempatkan di mana kau berada, siapa dirimu. Tetapi kau mengalami mimpi-mimpi buruk yang mengerikan, dan makhluk-makhluk itu ada di semua negeri."

"Aku bisa mencium baumu saat terbangun, dan itu menghantuiku seharian penuh, di tiap langkah. Tetapi pada suatu malam, kau bermimpi sedang berdiri di antara bukit-bukit hijau, melihat api unggun yang belum dinyalakan untuk Calanmai."

Keheningan memenuhi kepalaku.

"Aku tahu hanya ada satu perayaan sebesar itu. Aku mengenal bukit-bukit itu—dan aku tahu kau mungkin berada di sana. Jadi, kubilang kepada Victoria..."

Sehun menelan ludah. "Aku bilang kepadanya bahwa aku ingin pergi ke Negeri Musim Semi untuk perayaan itu, untuk memata-matai Chanyeol dan melihat apakah ada yang datang untuk berkonspirasi dengannya. Kami sudah dekat dengan masa tenggat kutukan itu sehingga Victoria menjadi paranoid—gelisah. Dia menyuruhku membawa pulang si pengkhianat. Aku berjanji akan membawakan untuknya."

Matanya terangkat ke arahku lagi.

"Aku sampai di sana, dan aku bisa mencium aromamu. Kuikuti jejak aroma itu dan... di sanalah kau. Manusia seutuhnya yang sedang diganggu peri-peri berengsek itu, yang mau..." Dia menggeleng.

"Aku sempat berpikir untuk membunuh mereka di sana pada saat itu juga, tetapi kemudian mereka mendorongmu, dan aku hanya... bertindak. Aku mulai bicara tanpa tahu apa yang kubicarakan, hanya karena kau ada di sana, dan aku bisa menyentuhmu." Dia gemetar mengembuskan napasnya.

_Ternyata kau di sini. Aku sudah lama mencarimu_. Kata-kata pertamanya kepadaku—sama sekali bukan bohong, bukan ancaman untuk mengusir peri-peri itu.

_Terima kasih sudah menemukan dia untukku,_ ujarnya kepada peri-peri itu.

Samar-samar aku merasakan dunia merosot dari kakiku seperti pasir yang tersapu ombak di pantai.

"Kau melihatku," kata Sehun, "Dan aku tahu kau tidak tahu siapa aku. Mungkin aku memang melihat mimpi-mimpimu, tetapi kau tidak melihat mimpi-mimpiku. Dan saat itu kau hanya... manusia. Kau sangat muda dan rapuh, tidak tertarik sedikit pun kepadaku. Dan aku tahu jika aku tinggal di sana terlalu lama, mungkin akan ada yang melihatku dan melapor, lalu Victoria akan mencarimu. "

"Jadi, aku pergi, tetapi kemudian kau memanggilku, seolah-olah belum bisa melepasku pergi, entah kau menyadarinya atau tidak. Dan aku tahu kita berada di area berbahaya. Aku tahu aku tidak akan bisa bicara denganmu, atau bertemu denganmu, atau memikirkanmu lagi."

"Aku tidak ingin tahu kenapa kau ada di Prythian; aku bahkan tidak ingin mengetahui namamu. Karena melihatmu di dalam mimpi-mimpiku berbeda dengan bertemu langsung denganmu. Saat itu juga, jauh di dalam hatiku, sepertinya aku tahu siapa dirimu. Dan aku tidak membiarkan diriku mengakuinya, karena jika ada setitik kemungkinan bahwa kau adalah pasangan jiwaku... mereka pasti akan melakukan hal-hal yang menakutkan terhadapmu, Kai."

"Jadi, aku pergi saja. Kubilang kepada diriku sendiri setelah kau pergi bahwa mungkin... mungkin Sang Kaldron baik dan tidak kejam karena sudah mengizinkanku bertemu denganmu. Sekali saja. Hadiah atas apa yang telah kuderita. Dan setelah kau pergi, kucari tiga peri berengsek itu. Aku masuk ke dalam pikiran mereka, membentuk ulang hidup mereka, sejarah mereka, dan membawa mereka ke hadapan Victoria. Aku membuat mereka mengaku berkonspirasi mencari pemberontak lainnya malam itu. Aku membuat mereka berbohong dan mengaku bahwa mereka membenci Victoria."

"Aku menyaksikan dia memotong-motong mereka hidup-hidup, menyangkal kesalahan mereka. Aku menikmatinya—karena aku tahu apa yang mau mereka lakukan terhadapmu. Dan tahu bahwa itu bukan apa-apa dibandingkan apa yang akan dilakukan Victoria jika dia menemukanmu."

Aku memegangi tenggorokanku. Aku punya alasan sendiri untuk keluar malam itu, dia pernah mengatakan itu di Kaki Gunung. _Jangan kau pikir bahwa tidak ada yang kukorbankan_.

Sehun terus menatap meja sambil berkata, "Aku tidak tahu bahwa kau bersama Chanyeol. Bahwa kau tinggal di Negeri Musim Semi. Victoria mengirimku sehari setelah Titik Balik Musim Panas karena aku sukses saat Calanmai. Aku sudah siap mengejeknya, mungkin memulai pertengkaran. Tetapi kemudian aku masuk ke ruangan itu dan aromanya familier, tetapi tersembunyi... Dan ketika kulihat piring itu, dan merasakan glamor, dan... di sanalah kau berada. Tinggal di rumah musuh keduaku. Makan bersamanya. Berbau busuk aroma tubuhnya. Menatapnya seolah-olah kau mencintainya."

Buku-buku jarinya memutih.

"Kuputuskan bahwa aku harus menakut-nakuti Chanyeol. Aku harus menakut-nakutimu dan Minho, tetapi terutama Chanyeol. Karena aku juga melihat bagaimana dia memandangmu. Jadi, yang kulakukan hari itu..."

Bibirnya pucat, merapat, "aku menerobos pikiranmu dan menggenggamnya sampai kau merasakannya, sampai kau ketakutan, menyakitimu. Aku membuat Chanyeol memohon—seperti juga Victoria membuatku memohon, untuk menunjukkannya betapa dia tak berdaya untuk menyelamatkanmu. Dan berdoa penampilanku cukup untuk membuat Chanyeol mengirimmu pergi."

"Kembali ke dunia manusia, jauh dari Victoria—karena dia akan menemukanmu. Jika kau mematahkan kutukan itu, dia akan mencarimu dan membunuhmu. Tetapi aku sangat egois—aku sangat bodoh dan egois sampai tak bisa pergi tanpa mencari tahu namamu. Dan kau melihatku seakan-akan aku ini monster, jadi kubilang kepada diriku sendiri bahwa itu tidak masalah. Tetapi kau bohong saat kutanya. Aku tahu kau bohong. Pikiranmu kugenggam, tetapi kau berani melawan dan masih peduli untuk melihat masa depan. Jadi, aku pergi darimu lagi. Aku muntah habis-habisan setelah aku pergi."

Bibirku bergetar, dan aku menahannya rapat-rapat.

"Aku kembali sekali lagi untuk memeriksa keadaan. Untuk memastikan kau sudah pergi. Aku datang bersama pada hari mereka menggeledah manor. Kukatakan kepada Victoria nama pemuda itu, mengira kau pasti mengarangnya. Aku tidak tahu... aku tidak tahu dia akan mengirim kaki tangannya untuk menculik Taemin. Tetapi jika aku mengakui Kebohonganku..."

Dia menelan ludah keras-keras. "Aku menerobos pikiran Taemin saat mereka membawanya ke Kaki Gunung. Aku mengambil sakitnya, dan kusuruh dia berteriak saat seharusnya dia berteriak. Mereka melakukan semua itu terhadapnya, dan aku berusaha memperbaikinya. Setelah seminggu, aku tak tega lagi membiarkan mereka melakukanya. Menyakitinya seperti itu terus-terusan."

" Jadi, sementara mereka menyiksa gadis itu, aku menyelinap lagi ke dalam pikirannya dan mengakhiri nyawanya. Dia tidak merasakan sakit. Dia tidak merasakan apa pun yang mereka lakukan terhadapnya, bahkan hingga akhir. Tetapi... aku masih melihatnya, dan prajurit-prajurit, dan semua yang kubunuh demi Victoria."

Dua tetes air mata mengalir di pipinya, cepat dan dingin.

Dia tidak mengusapnya saat berkata, "Aku pikir sudah berakhir sampai di situ. Dengan kematian Taemin, Victoria yakin kau sudah mati. Jadi, kau sudah aman dan berada jauh, rakyatku pun aman, dan Chanyeol sudah kalah, jadi... sudah selesai. Kami sudah selesai. Tetapi kemudian... aku ada di belakang ruang singgasana pada hari Attor membawamu masuk. Dan aku belum pernah merasakan ketakutan semacam itu, Kai, seperti saat aku menyaksikanmu membuat tawar-menawar itu. "

"Rasa takut yang bodoh dan tidak Rasional—aku tidak mengenalmu. Aku bahkan tidak tahu siapa namamu. Tetapi terpikir olehku tangan-tangan pelukis itu, bunga-bunga yang kau lukis. Dan betapa Victoria akan senang mematahkan jari-jarimu. Aku harus berdiri di sana dan menonton saat Attor dan kaki tangannya menghajarmu. Aku menyaksikan jijik dan kebencian di wajahmu saat kau melihatku sedang mengancam untuk menghancurkan pikiran Minho. Kemudian—kemudian aku tahu namamu. "

"Mendengarmu mengatakannya... seolah-olah jawaban dari pertanyaan yang sudah kuajukan selama lima ratus tahun."

"Kuputuskan saat itu juga bahwa aku akan melawan. Aku akan melawan dengan cara yang kotor. Membunuh dan menyiksa dan memanipulasi. Aku akan melawan. Jika ada kesempatan untuk membebaskan kita semua dari Victoria, kaulah kesempatan itu. Kupikir... Sang Kaldron mengirim mimpi-mimpi itu kepadaku untuk memberi tahu bahwa kau akan menjadi orang yang akan menyelamatkan kami. Menyelamatkan rakyatku. "

"Jadi, kusaksikan uji pertamamu. Berpura-pura—selalu berpura-pura menjadi orang yang kubenci. Saat kau terluka parah karena melawan monster cacing itu... aku mencari cara melawan bersamamu. Cara untuk mengalahkan Victoria, untuk menyebar benih harapan untuk mereka yang tahu bagaimana cara membaca pesan, dan cara untuk menjagamu tetap hidup tanpa kelihatan mencurigakan. Dan cara untuk membalas Chanyeol... untuk memanfaatkannya melawan Victoria, terutama membalasnya untuk ibu dan adikku, dan karena dia memilikimu. Saat kita membuat perjanjian itu, kau penuh kebencian sehingga aku sudah melakukan tugasku dengan baik."

"Kita pun melaluinya. Aku membuatmu berpakaian seperti itu supaya Victoria tidak curiga, dan membuatmu meminum anggur itu supaya kau tidak ingat kengerian yang setiap malam terjadi di sana. Pada malam terakhir itu, saat kutemukan kalian berdua di lorong... aku cemburu. Aku cemburu dan kesal karena dia menggunakan kesempatan itu bukan untuk mengeluarkanmu dari sana, dan Victoria melihat kecemburuan itu. Dia melihatku menciummu untuk menyembunyikan bukti, tetapi dia melihat sebabnya. Untuk pertama kalinya, dia tahu sebabnya. Malam itu, setelah aku meninggalkanmu, aku harus... melayaninya. Dia menahanku lebih lama dari biasanya, mencoba memeras jawaban dariku. "

"Tetapi kuberikan apa yang dia inginkan: bahwa kau bukan apa-apa, bahwa kau hanya sampah manusia, bahwa aku hanya memanfaatkanmu dan akan membuangmu. Setelah itu... aku ingin menemuimu, sekali lagi, untuk terakhir kalinya. Berdua saja. Terpikir olehku untuk memberitahumu semuanya—tetapi sosok yang kubuat, sosok diriku yang kau kenal... aku tidak berani menghancurkan penyamaran itu."

"Kemudian, uji terakhirmu tiba. Ketika dia mulai menyiksamu, ada yang menyentak dalam cara yang tak bisa kujelaskan. Melihatmu berdarah-darah dan berteriak sungguh meruntuhkanku. Dan aku tahu saat kuambil pisau itu untuk membunuhnya... aku tahu pada saat itu juga siapa kau sebenarnya."

" Aku tahu bahwa kau adalah pasangan jiwaku, dan kau jatuh cinta pada laki-laki lain, dan menghancurkan dirimu demi menyelamatkannya, dan bahwa... bahwa aku tidak peduli. Jika kau akan mati, aku mau mati bersamamu. Aku tidak sanggup berhenti memikirkannya terus-menerus sementara kau berteriak-teriak, sementara aku berusaha membunuhnya. Tetapi kemudian dia mematahkan lehermu…."

Air mata menetes di wajahnya.

"Dan aku merasakanmu mati," bisiknya.

Air mata menetes di pipiku sendiri.

"Sesuatu yang indah dan cantik yang datang ke dalam hidupku ini, hadiah dari Sang Kaldron ini... pergi. Dalam keputusasaanku, aku berpegangan pada ikatan itu. Bukan ikatan perjanjian—perjanjian itu bukan apa-apa, ikatan itu hanya seperti jaring laba-laba. Tetapi aku berpegangan pada ikatan di antara kita dan aku menariknya, aku menghendaki mu untuk berpegangan, untuk tetap bersamaku, karena jika kita bisa bebas... maka tujuh Tuan Agung ada di sana. Kami bisa membawamu kembali. Dan aku tidak peduli kalau aku harus menembus pikiran mereka agar mau melakukannya. Aku memaksa mereka untuk menyelamatkanmu."

Tangannya mulai gemetar. "Kau memerdekakan kami dengan embusan napas terakhirmu. Aku membungkus kekuatanku di sekeliling ikatan itu. Ikatan pasangan jiwa. Aku bisa merasakanmu samar-samar di sana, berpegangan."

_Pulang. Pulang ke rumah yang ada di ujung ikatan itu_, yang kukatakan kepada Si Pengukir Tulang. Bukan Chanyeol, bukan Negeri Musim Semi, melainkan... Sehun.

"Lalu, Victoria mati, dan aku bicara melalui batin kepada para Tuan Agung, meyakinkan mereka untuk maju dan memberikan secercah kekuatan. Tidak ada yang menolak. Kurasa mereka terlalu syok untuk menolak. Lagi-lagi aku harus menyaksikan Chanyeol memelukmu. Menciummu. Aku ingin pulang ke Velaris, tetapi aku harus tinggal dulu, memastikan semuanya berjalan, memastikan kau baik-baik saja. Jadi, aku menunggu selama yang kubisa, lalu menarik-narik ikatan itu. Dan kau datang menemuiku."

"Aku hampir memberitahumu saat itu, tetapi... kau sedang sedih sekali dan lelah. Untuk pertama kalinya, kau melihatku seakan-akan aku bernilai. Jadi, aku berjanji kepada diriku sendiri jika aku bertemu denganmu lagi, aku akan membebaskan mu dari perjanjian itu. Karena aku egois, dan jika aku melepaskanmu saat itu, Chanyeol akan mengurungmu dan aku takkan bisa bertemu denganmu lagi."

" Saat aku pergi meninggalkanmu... kurasa perubahan menjadi peri membuat ikatan itu terkunci dan menetap secara permanen. Aku tahu ikatan itu ada, tetapi ikatan itu menghantamku saat itu—menghantam ku begitu kuat sehingga aku panik. Aku tahu jika aku tinggal sedetik lagi, aku tidak akan memedulikan konsekuensinya dan membawamu pergi bersamaku. Dan kau akan membenciku selamanya."

"Aku mendarat di Negeri Malam, tepat pada saat Yuri menungguku, dan aku begitu panik, begitu gusar, sehingga kuceritakan semua kepadanya. Aku sudah tidak bertemu dengannya selama lima puluh tahun, dan kata-kata pertama yang kuucapkan kepadanya adalah, 'Dia pasangan jiwaku.' "

"Dan selama tiga bulan... tiga bulan aku mencoba meyakinkan diriku bahwa kau lebih baik hidup tanpaku. Aku berusaha meyakinkan diri bahwa semua yang sudah kulakukan membuatmu membenciku. Tetapi aku merasakanmu melalui ikatan itu, melalui pikiranmu yang terbuka. Aku merasakan kepedihan mu, kesedihanmu, rasa kesepianmu. Aku merasakan kau berjuang untuk lari dari kegelapan Victoria sama sepertiku. "

"Aku mendengar kau akan menikah dengannya, dan kukatakan kepada diriku sendiri bahwa kau bahagia. Aku harus membiarkanmu bahagia, bahkan jika itu membunuhku. Bahkan sekalipun kau memang pasangan jiwaku, kau layak mendapatkan kebahagiaan itu."

"Pada hari pernikahanmu, aku berencana mabuk Habis-habisan bersama Kris yang tak tahu apa sebabnya… tetapi kemudian aku merasakanmu lagi. Aku merasakan kepanikan dan keputusasaanmu, dan mendengar kau memohon kepada seseorang—kepada siapa pun—untuk menyelamatkanmu. Aku lepas kendali. Aku mengirai ke pesta itu, nyaris tak ingat aku harus menjadi siapa, peran yang harus kumainkan. Yang kulihat hanyalah kau, memakai gaun pengantin konyol itu—begitu kurus. Sangat, sangat kurus, dan pucat. Aku ingin membunuh Chanyeol karena itu, tetapi aku harus mengeluarkanmu. Harus menagih perjanjian itu, hanya sekali, untuk membawamu pergi dan melihat apakah kau baik-baik saja."

Sehun mendongak, mata sedihnya menatapku. "Aku tersiksa, Kai, ketika mengirimmu kembali ke sana. Melihatmu tersia-siakan, bulan demi bulan. Aku tersiksa mengetahui kau tidur bersamanya. Bukan hanya karena kau pasangan jiwaku, tetapi karena aku..." Dia menunduk, lalu menatapku kembali.

"Aku tahu... aku tahu aku jatuh cinta padamu saat aku Mengambil pisau untuk membunuh akhirnya kau datang kemari... kuputuskan untuk tidak memberitahumu semuanya. Aku tidak akan membiarkan mu keluar dari perjanjian, karena kebencianmu lebih baik daripada menghadapi dua kemungkinan: bahwa kau tidak punya perasaan apa pun terhadapku, atau kau... mungkin punya perasaan serupa, tetapi jika aku membiarkan diriku mencintaimu, kau akan direnggut dariku. Seperti keluargaku—seperti teman-temanku. Itu sebabnya aku tidak memberitahu mu. Kusaksikan kau makin memudar. Sampai hari itu... saat dia mengurungmu."

"Aku bisa membunuhnya kalau dia ada di sana. Tetapi aku melanggar aturan yang amat sangat mendasar jika membawamu pergi. Krystal bilang kalau aku bisa membuatmu mengakui bahwa kita adalah pasangan jiwa, kita akan jauh dari masalah, tetapi... aku tidak memaksakan ikatan itu padamu. Aku juga tidak bisa merayumu supaya menerima ikatan itu. Bahkan jika itu bisa membuka kesempatan bagi Chanyeol untuk berperang denganku. Sudah terlalu banyak yang kau lalui. Aku tidak ingin kau mengira bahwa semua yang kulakukan hanyalah untuk memenangkanmu, hanya supaya negeriku aman. Tetapi aku tidak bisa... aku tidak bisa berhenti untuk berada di dekatmu, dan mencintaimu, dan menginginkan mu. Aku masih tak bisa jauh darimu."

Dia bersandar, mengembuskan napas panjang. Perlahan, aku membalikkan tubuhku ke tempat sup itu mendidih, dan menyendoknya ke dalam mangkuk. Dia menonton tiap gerak yang kubuat. Mangkuk mengepul di tanganku.

Aku berhenti di hadapannya, menatapnya. Lalu kubilang, "Kau mencintaiku?"

Sehun mengangguk. Aku bertanya-tanya apakah kata cinta terlalu lemah untuk mewakili apa yang dirasakannya, untuk apa yang telah dilakukannya untukku. Untuk apa yang kurasakan untuknya.

Aku menaruh mangkuk itu di hadapannya. "Kalau begitu, makanlah."

•

•

•

•


	55. Chapter 55

A COURT OF MIST AND FURY(REMAKE HUNKAI)

By : Sarah J. Maas

•

•

•

•

Bab 55

Aku melihatnya melahap tiap sendok, sambil menatapku dan supnya secara bergantian. Setelah habis, dia menaruh sendoknya. "Kau tidak akan mengatakan apa-apa?" tanyanya.

"Aku tadi baru akan memberitahumu apa keputusanku begitu aku melihatmu di ambang pintu itu."

Sehun memutar tubuhnya ke arahku di tempat duduk. "Lalu sekarang?"

Sambil menyadari tiap tarikan napas, tiap gerakan, aku duduk di pangkuannya. Tangannya dengan lembut memegangi pinggulku sementara aku meneliti wajahnya.

"Dan sekarang aku ingin kau tahu, Sehun, bahwa aku mencintaimu. Aku ingin kau tahu…." Bibirnya bergetar, dan aku menepis air mata yang turun di pipinya. "Aku ingin kau tahu," bisikku, "bahwa aku hancur dan pulih, tetapi tiap bagian hatiku adalah milikmu. Dan aku merasa terhormat—terhormat menjadi pasangan jiwamu."

Tangannya merengkuhku dan dia menekan keningnya ke bahuku, tubuhnya bergoyang. Aku mengelus rambut halusnya. "Aku mencintaimu," kataku lagi.

Aku belum berani mengucapkan kata-kata itu di dalam kepalaku. "Dan aku rela melalui kembali setiap detik itu supaya aku bisa menemukanmu. Dan jika nanti perang datang, kita akan menghadapinya. Bersama. Aku tidak akan membiarkan mereka merenggutku darimu. Dan aku tidak akan membiarkan mereka merenggutmu dariku juga."

Sehun mendongak, wajahnya bergelimang air mata. Dia diam terpaku saat aku mendekat, lalu menepis tetes air matanya dengan ciuman. Seperti yang dulu dilakukannya terhadapku.

Saat bibirku terasa basah dan asin karenanya, aku mundur cukup jauh untuk melihat matanya. "Kau milikku," bisikku.

Tubuhnya bergetar, mungkin karena dia menangis, tetapi bibirnya menemukan bibirku. Lembut—halus. Ciuman yang mungkin akan diberikannya jika kami diberikan waktu dan kedamaian untuk bertemu di tengah-tengah dunia kami yang terpisah. Untuk saling mendampingi. Aku merangkulkan tanganku ke bahunya, membuka mulutku kepadanya, dan lidahnya menyelinap masuk, membelai lidahku.

_Pasangan jiwa—pasangan jiwaku. _

Aku merasakan tubuhnya mengeras, dan aku mengerang ke mulutnya. Ada suara semacam sentakan cambuk yang dirasakan Sehun, lalu dia mengangkatku dengan gerakan lembut sebelum membaringkanku di atas meja—di antara mangkuk dan di atas cat-cat lukis.

Dia memperdalam ciumannya, dan aku mengalungkan kakiku ke tubuhnya, menguncinya lebih dekat. Dia melepaskan bibirnya dari mulutku menuju leherku. Dia melepas sweterku dalam satu gerakan mulus. Sehun mengangkat tubuhnya untuk memandangiku. Cat lukis membasahi rambut dan lenganku. Yang bisa kupikirkan hanyalah saat lidahnya menyapu bagian-bagian tubuhku.

Jemariku menarik-narik rambutnya, satu tangannya menopang di samping kepalaku, mengenai palet cat. Dia tertawa lirih, dan aku memandangnya sambil terengah. Dia membalurkan cat itu ke kulitku, lalu melukis panah yang mengarah ke bawah pusarku.

"Supaya kau tahu di mana ini akan berakhir," katanya.

Aku menggeram—sebuah perintah tanpa ucapan, dan dia tertawa lagi. Dia mendesakkan pinggulnya, menggodaku begitu parah sehingga aku ingin menyentuhnya, harus merasakan dirinya lebih banyak lagi.

Cat melumuri tanganku, lenganku, tetapi aku tidak peduli sementara aku mencengkeram pakaiannya. Dia bergerak untuk memudahkanku melepas bajunya, senjata-senjata berjatuhan ke lantai, memperlihatkan tubuh bertato indah itu, otot-otot kekar dan sayap yang sekarang mengintip di atas tubuhnya.

_Pasangan jiwaku—pasangan jiwaku._

Mulutnya menyerbu ke dalam mulutku, kulitnya terasa hangat sekali di kulitku, dan kugenggam wajahnya, mengoleskan cat di sana. Mengoleskan cat di rambutnya, sampai goresan-goresan besar biru dan merah dan hijau berlumuran.

Tangannya menemukan pinggangku, dan aku mengangkat pinggulku dari meja untuk membantunya melepaskan kaus kaki dan celana-ku.

Sehun mengangkat tubuhnya lagi, dan aku menyalak protes—yang seketika berganti desahan saat dia menggenggam pahaku dan menarikku ke pinggir meja, menabraki cat dan kuas dan gelas-gelas air, mengaitkan kedua kakiku ke bahunya untuk bersandar pada masing-masing sayap indahnya, dan dia berlutut di depanku.

Bahkan dia tidak akan pernah membungkuk kepada siapa pun dan apa pun—kecuali pasangan jiwanya. Seseorang yang setara dengannya.

Ciuman Sehun di sana menyulutku. Dia menggeram setuju mendengar rintihanku, merasakan tubuhku, dan melepaskan diri sepenuhnya. Satu tangannya memegangi pinggulku di meja, mencumbuku dengan sentuhan panjang dan lama. Aku berpegangan pada pinggiran meja, mencengkeram erat-erat sehingga aku nyaris jatuh.

Tubuhku melengkung di atas meja saat kepuasan menerjang ku, mencerai-beraikan kesadaranku menjadi jutaan keping. "Sehun," desahku.

Sekarang. Aku menginginkannya sekarang.

Aku mulai mencapai puncak lagi. Baru setelah aku gemetar, separuh terisak, dilumpuhkan kenikmatan, barulah Sehun bangkit dari lantai. Dia menatapku di bawahnya, berlumuran cat. Wajah dan tubuhnya sendiri berlumuran cat.

Dia perlahan tersenyum puas nan gagah. "Kau milikku," geramnya, kemudian mengangkatku ke dalam pelukannya.

Aku hanya ingin dia mengimpitku ke dinding, tetapi dia membawaku ke kamar yang kutempati dan menaruhku di atas tempat tidur dengan kelembutan yang mematahkan hati. Aku mengawasinya membuka celana. Mulutku mengering melihatnya. Aku menginginkannya sampai jiwa kami menyatu.

Dia tidak mengatakan apa pun saat menghampiriku, sayapnya terlipat erat. Dia belum pernah ke tempat tidur dengan siapapun sambil menyibakkan sayap. Namun, aku pasangan jiwanya. Dia hanya mau mengalah untukku.

Aku bangkit, meraih ke atas bahunya untuk membelai lengkung sayapnya yang kokoh.

Sehun bergidik, dan aku melihatnya menegang. "Main-main nya nanti saja," geramnya.

Bibirnya menemukan bibirku lagi. Dia membaringkan ku di atas bantal-bantal, dan aku mengunci kakiku mengelilingi punggungnya, berhati-hati di dekat sayapnya.

Aku nyaris tak bisa bernapas, nyaris tidak bisa berpikir selain tubuh kami berdua yang menyatu. Dia diam di dalamku. Aku membuka mata dan mendapatinya tengah menatap.

"Katakan lagi," gumamnya.

Aku tahu apa maksudnya. Aku berbisik, "Kau milikku."

Sehun menarik sedikit dan mendorong pelan. Benar-benar pelan.

"Kau milikku," desahku.

Dia menarik lagi, kemudian mendorong.

"Kau milikku."

Lagi—kali ini lebih cepat dan lebih dalam.

Aku merasakannya saat itu. Ikatan di antara kami seperti rantai yang tak terpatahkan, seperti berkas cahaya yang tak bisa dipadamkan. Di tiap gerak yang mendentum-dentum, ikatan itu berpendar lebih jernih dan lebih terang dan lebih kuat.

"Kau milikku," bisikku, menarik tanganku ke rambutnya, turun ke punggungnya, ke sepanjang sayapnya.

Dia teman di berbagai bahaya.

Kekasih yang menyembuhkan jiwaku yang hancur dan lelah.

Pasangan jiwa yang terus menantiku saat tak ada harapan, saat tak ada kemungkinan.

Aku menggerakkan pinggulku seirama. Dia menciumku dan terus menciumku. Tiap inci diriku terbakar dan menegang, kendaliku terlepas seluruhnya saat dia berbisik, "Aku mencintaimu."

Aku merasakan bau ikatan di antara kami, sampai aroma kami menyatu, dan aku menjadi miliknya dan dia milikku, dan kami adalah awal dan pertengahan dan akhir. Kami adalah lagu yang dinyanyikan oleh percikan cahaya pertama di dunia.

Sehun meraung saat mencapai puncaknya. Di luar, gunung-gunung bergetar, salju yang tersisa runtuh dan menggelincir menjadi air terjun putih berkilauan, kemudian ditelan malam yang menanti di bawahnya.

Keheningan menyibak, hanya diselingi oleh engah napas kami.

Kupandangi wajahnya yang tercoreng cat di antara tanganku yang berwarna-warni. Dia pun memandangku.

Matanya berpendar seperti bintang-bintang yang dulu pernah kulukis, dulu sekali. Aku tersenyum sementara kubiarkan ikatan pasangan jiwa yang mengikat kami bersinar lebih jelas dan lebih terang.

•••••

Aku tidak tahu berapa lama kami berbaring di sana, saling menyentuh dengan malas, seakan-akan kami punya waktu tak terbatas.

"Sepertinya aku jatuh cinta padamu," bisik Sehun, sambil mengelus tanganku dengan jarinya, "sejak saat kusadari kau mematahkan tulang-tulang untuk membuat jebakan Cacing Middengard. Atau mungkin pada saat kau membalasku dengan isyarat kasar saat aku mengejekmu. Itu sangat mengingatkanku kepada Kris. Untuk pertama kalinya sejak puluhan tahun, aku ingin tertawa."

"Kau jatuh cinta padaku," ujarku datar, "karena aku mengingatkan mu kepada temanmu?"

Dia menyentil hidungku. "Dasar sok pintar. Aku jatuh cinta padamu karena kau adalah bagian dari kami—karena kau tidak takut kepadaku, dan kau memutuskan untuk mengakhiri kemenangan spektakulermu dengan melemparkan potongan tulang ke arah Victoria seperti tombak. Aku merasakan roh Kris bersamaku pada saat itu dan aku yakin sekali mendengar Kris berkata, 'Kalau kau tidak menikahinya, kau tolol. Aku yang akan menikahinya.' "

Aku tertawa berdengus, menaruh tanganku yang berlumuran cat ke dadanya yang bertato. Kami berdua sama-sama berlumuran cat. Tempat tidurnya juga.

Sehun mengikuti arah pandangku dan menyeringai nakal. "Kebetulan sekali bak mandinya cukup besar untuk berdua."

Darahku mendidih, dan aku bangkit dari tempat tidur hanya untuk membuatnya bergerak lebih cepat—menggendongku dalam pelukannya. Seluruh tubuhnya terciprat cat, rambutnya kaku karena cat, dan sayap indahnya yang malang... cap-cap tanganku ada di sana. Dia menggotongku ke bak mandi, air sudah mengalir—sihir di kabin ini benar-benar memenuhi kebutuhan kami.

Dia masuk ke air, desis kenikmatannya menyapu telingaku. Aku sendiri mungkin mengerang sedikit saat air panas menyentuhku begitu dia mendudukkan kami berdua ke dalam bak air mandi.

Keranjang berisi sabun dan minyak muncul di pinggiran batu bak air, dan aku mendorongnya lebih jauh ke bawah permukaan air. Uap air mengepul di antara kami, dan Sehun mengambil sabun batang beraroma cemara dan menyerahkannya kepadaku. "Sepertinya ada yang mengotori sayapku."

Wajahku memanas, perutku mengencang. Laki-laki Illyrian dan sayapnya yang begitu sensitif.

Aku menggerakkan jariku untuk menyuruhnya membalikkan badan. Dia menurut, membuka sayap indahnya agar aku bisa menemukan noda-noda cat. Dengan berhati-hati, sangat berhati-hati, aku menyabuninya dan mulai membasuh merah dan biru dan ungu dari sayapnya.

Cahaya lilin menari-nari di bekas-bekas luka samar yang tak terhitung—nyaris tak kasatmata, hanya terlihat pada selaput yang lebih tebal. Dia bergetar di setiap sapuan, tangannya berpegangan pada bibir bak mandi. Aku mengintip dari balik bahunya untuk melihat bukti kesensitifannya, lalu berkata, "Rumor tentang hubungan ukuran sayap dan ukuran bagian tubuh lainnya ternyata benar."

Otot-otot punggungnya menegang saat dia tersedak tawanya sendiri. "Mulutmu kotor dan keji."

Aku sedikit merona.

"Sepertinya aku sudah cukup lama jatuh cinta padamu," ujarku, kata-kata itu nyaris tak terdengar di antara tetes air selagi aku membasuh sayap indahnya. "Tetapi aku baru sadar saat malam Bintang Jatuh. Aku takut sekali hingga aku tidak mau merasakannya lebih dekat. Aku pengecut."

"Kau punya alasan yang sangat bagus untuk menghindari itu."

"Tidak. Mungkin berkat Chanyeol, ya. Tetapi tidak ada hubungannya denganmu, Sehun. Tidak ada hubungannya. Aku tidak pernah takut akan konsekuensi bersamamu. Bahkan jika tiap pembunuh di dunia ini memburu kita... itu sepadan. Kau sepadan dengan itu."

Kepalanya mencelup sedikit ke dalam air. Dia berkata dengan serak, "Terima kasih."

Hatiku hancur untuknya saat itu juga—selama bertahun-tahun dia habiskan dengan berpikir sebaliknya. Aku mencium lehernya, dan dia meraih ke belakang untuk mengelus pipiku dengan jarinya.

Aku selesai membersihkan sayapnya dan memegangi bahunya agar dia menghadapku. "Sekarang bagaimana?"

Tanpa mengatakan apa-apa, dia mengambil sabun dari tanganku dan memutar tubuhku, menyabuni punggungku, menggosok pelan. "Terserah kau," ujar Sehun.

"Kita bisa kembali ke Velaris dan meminta imam meresmikan ikatan ini—bukan imam seperti Irene, aku janji—dan secara resmi mengumumkan bahwa kita adalah pasangan jiwa. Kita bisa mengadakan pesta kecil-kecilan untuk merayakannya—makan malam bersama kelompok kita. Kecuali kau mau pesta besar, meski menurutku kita sama-sama tidak menyukai yang semacam itu."

Tangan-tangannya yang kuat memijat otot-otot punggungku yang kaku dan sakit, dan aku mengerang.

"Kita juga bisa mendatangi seorang imam dan diresmikan sebagai suami-istri sekaligus pasangan jiwa, jika kau ingin menyebutku dengan sesuatu yang lebih manusiawi."

"Kau akan menyebutku apa?"

"Pasangan jiwa," jawabnya. "Walau menyebutmu istri juga kedengaran sangat menarik." Ibu jarinya memijat kolom tulang punggungku. "Atau kalau kau mau, kita tidak usah melakukan itu semua. Kita sudah pasangan jiwa, mau diteriakkan ke seluruh penjuru dunia atau tidak."

Aku berputar. "Sebenarnya tadi aku bertanya tentang Max, Raja Hybern, ratu-ratu, dan tentang Kaldron. Tetapi aku senang mengetahui bahwa aku punya banyak pilihan untuk menentukan status hubungan ini. Dan bahwa kau bersedia melakukan apa pun yang kumau. Aku pasti sudah membuatmu takluk sepenuhnya kepadaku."

Matanya menari-nari senang dan nakal. "Dasar makhluk cantik yang keji."

Aku mendengus. Pemikiran bahwa dia menganggapku cantik.

"Kau memang cantik," katanya. "Kau adalah yang tercantik yang pernah kulihat. Aku berpikir begitu sejak pertama melihatmu di Calanmai."

Bodoh untuk menganggap kecantikan ada artinya, tetapi mataku serasa terbakar.

"Dan itu bagus," tambahnya, "karena menurutmu aku adalah laki-laki paling tampan yang pernah kau lihat. Jadi, Kita impas."

Aku memelotot dan dia tertawa, tangannya meluncur untuk memegangi pinggangku dan menarikku ke arahnya. Aku duduk di pangkuannya sambil mengelus lengan berototnya.

"Besok," ujar Sehun, wajahnya berubah serius, "kita pergi ke rumah keluargamu. Ratu-ratu sudah mengirim kabar. Mereka akan datang tiga hari lagi."

Aku terkejut. "Kau mengabariku ini sekarang?"

"Perhatianku teralihkan," katanya, matanya mengedip.

Cahaya berpendar di matanya, kebahagiaan yang hening... merenggut napasku. Masa depan—kami akan memiliki masa depan bersama-sama. Aku akan memiliki masa depan. Sebuah kehidupan.

Senyumannya memudar menjadi semacam kekaguman, seolah-olah terpukau. Aku meraih wajahnya dan kutangkup di tanganku, dan aku melihat kulitku sendiri berpendar.

Samar, seolah-olah ada cahaya dari dalam yang bersinar di balik kulitku, menyelinap ke dunia luar. Hangat dan putih terang, seperti matahari—seperti bintang. Mata yang berisi ketakjuban itu bertemu dengan mataku, dan Sehun mengelus lenganku.

"Yah, setidaknya sekarang aku bisa membuat pasangan jiwaku berseri-seri karena bahagia."

Aku tertawa, dan cahaya berpendar lebih terang lagi. Dia mendekat, menciumku dengan lembut, dan aku meleleh, aku merangkul lehernya.

Sehun berdiri. Kami berdua basah kuyup, dan aku mengaitkan kakiku di tubuhnya sementara dia membawaku kembali ke kamar tidur. Seprai sudah diganti oleh sihir rumah ini, dan terasa hangat lembut di tubuh telajangku saat dia meletakkan ku. Bersinar—aku bersinar terang dan murni seperti matahari.

"Dari Tuan Agung Negeri Siang?" tanyaku.

"Aku tak peduli," jawabnya parau, lalu melepas glamor dari dirinya.

Hanya sebuah sihir kecil, dia pernah mengatakannya, untuk meredam siapa dirinya dan seperti apa -olah kemegahan sepenuhnya dilepaskan, dia memenuhi ruangan, dunia, jiwaku, dengan kekuatan hitam yang gemerlapan. Bintang-bintang dan angin dan bayangan; kedamaian dan impian dan mimpi buruk. Kegelapan beriak darinya bagaikan sulur-sulur uap saat dia mengulurkan tangan dan menaruhnya di kulit perutku yang berpendar.

Tangan malam itu membuka, cahaya menembusnya bagaikan bayangan yang menguap, dan aku menopang tubuhku dengan sikutku untuk menciumnya.

Asap, kabut, dan embun.

Aku memegangi bahunya, menuntunnya berbaring. Kulihat kilatan protes karena sayapnya terkunci. Aku mengoloknya, "Dasar bayi Illyrian," dan menelusuri otot perutnya—lebih jauh lagi. Dia berhenti memprotes.

Dia luar biasa besar di tanganku—begitu kokoh dan lembut. Dia mendesis saat aku mengelusnya. Aku tersenyum mengejek sambil melakukannya lagi. Dia mengulurkan tangannya, tetapi aku menghentikannya dengan tatapanku.

Aku membantah, "Giliranku."

Sehun menyeringai, senyuman khas dominan. Dia bersandar, melipat tangannya di balik kepalanya. Menunggu.

Dasar laki-laki sombong.

Aku membungkuk dan menciumnya. Dia menyentak akibat kontak itu sambil menyalak, "Sial." Aku tertawa, sambil menciumnya lebih dalam lagi. Tangannya kini mencengkeram seprai, buku-buku jarinya memutih. Erangannya seperti api yang memanaskan darahku.

Sejujurnya, aku heran dia menunggu sebelum menginterupsi—menerkam adalah kata yang lebih tepat. Detik berikutnya, tangannya berada di pinggangku dan membalikkan ku hingga menelungkup.

Aku bisa mati karena ini—karena menginginkannya, karena kenikmatan bersama dirinya.

Dia memutarbalikkan tubuh kami sehingga dia berbaring dan mengangkatku ke atasnya. Aku menjulurkan tubuhku untuk menciumnya, pelan, lembut.

Aku akan menyala untuknya, aku akan menyala untuk masa depanku sendiri. Kulepaskan cahaya dari dalam diriku, membiarkannya melahap kegelapan yang selama ini dideritanya—pasangan jiwaku, temanku.

Setelah kami selesai, aku masih tetap berada di atasnya.

Dia meraih rambut basahku. "Kita harus mencari cara untuk meredakan cahaya itu."

"Itu perkara mudah."

"Tetapi kau bisa lepas kendali saat marah. Dan berhubung aku berniat membuatmu sebahagia mungkin... aku punya firasat kita akan perlu belajar mengendalikan sinar yang menakjubkan itu."

"Selalu berpikir; selalu memperhitungkan."

Sehun mencium sudut bibirku. "Kau tidak tahu seberapa banyak aku memikirkan hal-hal yang berkaitan denganmu."

•••••

Sungguh salah untuk membanding-bandingkan, karena aku tahu mungkin tiap Tuan Agung bisa membuat pasangannya terjaga sepanjang malam, tetapi Sehun... rakus. Malam itu mungkin aku tidur selama satu jam secara keseluruhan, meski kurasa ini salahku juga.

Aku tak bisa berhenti, tak bisa merasa cukup. Lagi, lagi, lagi—sampai kukira aku bisa meledak karena kenikmatan.

"Ini normal," kata Sehun dengan mulut penuh roti. Dia melangkah turun dari tempat tidur, memperlihatkan sayap indahnya yang membuka penuh, punggungnya yang berotot, dan bagian belakang tubuhnya yang indah. Aku melompat padanya. Kami terguling di lantai dan dia merobek karpet kecil cantik dengan cakar-cakarnya.

"Apa yang normal?" tanyaku. Aku nyaris tak bisa melihatnya tanpa ingin menerjang.

"Kegilaan… ini," katanya dengan hati-hati, seolah-olah takut salah memilih kata. "Saat seseorang menerima ikatan pasangan jiwanya, itu... meluap-luap." Jantungku berhenti mendengarnya.

"Ada pasangan yang tidak keluar rumah selama seminggu. Laki-lakinya begitu mudah panas sehingga berbahaya jika ada di tengah orang banyak. Aku pernah melihat laki-laki meledak di sebuah ruangan hanya karena ada laki-laki lain melihat pasangannya terlalu lama."

Aku mengembuskan napas keras-keras. Lagi-lagi ruangan yang hancur berkelebat di dalam ingatanku. Sehun berkata pelan, tahu betul apa yang menghantuiku, "Aku yakin aku punya pengendalian diri yang lebih baik dibandingkan laki-laki pada umumnya, tetapi... bersabarlah denganku, Kai, kalau aku sedikit mudah marah."

Pengakuannya yang sebanyak itu... "Kau tidak mau Meninggalkan rumah ini."

"Aku ingin tetap di kamar itu bersamamu."

Aku siap untuknya, mendambanya, tetapi kami harus pergi. Ratu-ratu. Sang Kaldron. Jurian. Perang. "Tentang… kehamilan," kataku.

Aku sama saja menyiramkan seember es kepada kami berdua."Kita tidak—aku tidak meminum ramuan. Sudah tidak lagi, maksudku."

Dia menaruh rotinya. "Kau ingin mulai meminumnya Lagi?"

Kalau ya, kalau aku mulai meminumnya hari ini, itu akan meniadakan apa yang kami lakukan tadi malam, tetapi...

"Kalau aku pasangan jiwa Tuan Agung, aku diharapkan memberi keturunan, bukan? Jadi, mungkin sebaiknya aku tidak meminumnya."

"Kau tidak diharapkan untuk memberi apa-apa," geramnya. "Anak-anak memang langka, itu benar. Begitu langka dan begitu berharga. Tetapi aku tidak ingin kau melahirkan anak kecuali kau menginginkannya—kecuali kita berdua menginginkannya. Dan sekarang, dengan perang yang akan datang, melawan Hybern... kuakui aku takut membayangkan pasangan jiwaku hamil dengan begitu banyak musuh di sekeliling kita. Aku ketakutan memikirkan apa yang mungkin akan kulakukan jika kau hamil dan terancam. Atau disakiti."

Sesuatu yang tegang di dalam dadaku mereda, bahkan selagi dingin menyusuri punggungku saat kupikirkan kekuatan itu, kemarahan yang kulihat di Negeri Malam, dibebaskan ke bumi. "Kalau begitu, aku akan mulai meminumnya hari ini, setelah kita kembali."

Aku bangkit dari meja dengan lutut gemetar dan berjalan menuju kamar tidur. Aku harus mandi. Sehun berkata lembut dari belakangku, "Tetapi aku akan bahagia bila suatu hari nanti kau memberiku kehormatan dengan keturunan. Berbagi kebahagiaan itu bersamamu."

Aku membalikkan tubuhku. "Aku ingin bertahan hidup terlebih dulu," kataku. "Aku ingin melihat banyak hal dan bertualang. Aku ingin belajar bagaimana menjadi makhluk abadi, menjadi pasangan jiwamu, menjadi bagian dari keluargamu. Aku ingin... siap untuk mereka. Dan secara egois menginginkan mu hanya untukku sementara waktu."

Senyumnya lembut, manis. "Ambil saja waktu sebanyak yang kau butuhkan. Dan kalau kau hanya untukku selama keabadian, aku sama sekali tak keberatan."

Aku sudah sampai di pinggir bak mandi ketika Sehun menangkapku, mengangkatku ke dalam air, dan bercinta denganku lagi, pelan dan mendalam, di tengah uap air yang mengepul.

•

•

•

•


	56. Chapter 56

A COURT OF MIST AND FURY(REMAKE HUNKAI)

By : Sarah J. Maas

•

•

•

•

Bab 56

Sehun mengiraikan kami ke kamp Illyrian. Kami tidak akan mengambil risiko tinggal di sini lebih lama lagi—dan dengan sepuluh ribu kesatria Illyrian di sekelilingku yang berada di berbagai puncak gunung, Sehun ragu akan ada yang cukup bodoh untuk menyerang.

Kami baru saja muncul di lumpur luar rumah kecil itu saat Kris berkata dengan malas dari belakang kami, "Yah, sudah waktunya."

Geraman buas dan liar yang tercetus dari Sehun belum pernah kudengar, dan aku memegangi lengannya saat dia berbalik menghadap Kris.

Kris melihatnya dan terbahak. Kesatria-kesatria Illyrian di kamp mulai beterbangan ke langit membawa serta wanita dan anak-anak.

"Perjalanannya sulit?" Kris mengikat rambut gelapnya ke belakang dengan ikat kulit usangnya.

Keheningan gaib kini mengalir dari diri Sehun sementara beberapa saat yang lalu geraman meledak darinya. Daripada melihatnya membalikkan kamp hingga hancur, aku berkata, "Nanti kalau dia sudah meninju gigimu, Kris, jangan datang kepadaku sambil menangis."

Kris melipat tangannya. "Ikatan pasangan jiwa Membuatmu terbakar, Sehun?"

Sehun diam saja. Kris mengejek. "Kai tidak Kelihatan lelah sama sekali. Mungkin dia seharusnya menunggangiku—"

Sehun meledak. Sayap dan otot dan gertakan gigi, dan mereka berguling-guling di lumpur, tinju-tinju melayang, dan—Kris tahu betul apa yang dikatakannya dan dilakukannya, kusadari itu saat dia menendang Sehun, dan Sehun tidak menyentuh kekuatan yang seharusnya bisa meratakan gunung. Dia melihat bahaya itu di mata Sehun dan tahu dia harus memadamkannya sebelum terlampau jauh.

Sehun pun tahu. Itulah sebabnya kami mengirai kemari terlebih dulu—bukan ke Velaris.

Mereka layak ditonton, dua laki-laki Illyrian berkelahi di lumpur dan bebatuan, terengah-engah dan meludahkan darah. Tidak ada orang-orang Illyrian lain yang berani mendarat.

Begitu juga dengan mereka, baru kusadari, setelah Sehun selesai melepas kemarahannya—atau meninggalkan kamp seluruhnya. Jika rata-rata lelaki perlu seminggu untuk beradaptasi... berapa lama waktu yang dibutuhkan Sehun?

Sebulan? Dua bulan? Setahun? Kris tertawa saat Sehun meninju wajahnya, darah menciprat. Kris membalasnya, dan aku berjengit ketika kepala Sehun terpental ke samping.

Aku pernah melihat Sehun berkelahi sebelumnya, terkendali dan elegan, dan aku sudah pernah melihatnya marah, tetapi belum pernah begitu... bengis.

"Mereka masih lama di sana," kata Yuri, bersandar ke ambang pintu rumah. Dia menahan pintunya. "Selamat datang di keluarga ini, Kai."

Kupikir itu kata-kata terindah yang pernah kudengar.

•••••

Sehun dan Kris menghabiskan waktu satu jam untuk saling merubuhkan satu sama lain hingga kelelahan. Ketika mereka tertatih masuk ke rumah, berdarah-darah dan kotor, hanya sekali melihat pasangan jiwaku saja aku sudah langsung ingin merasakan baunya dan menyentuhnya.

Kris dan Yuri tiba-tiba harus berada di tempat lain, dan Sehun tak mau repot-repot membuka seluruh pakaianku sebelum dia membungkukkanku di atas meja dapur dan membuatku meneriakkan namanya cukup keras sampai warga Illyrian yang masih berputar-putar di udara mendengarnya.

Setelah kami selesai, kekakuan di bahunya dan ketegangan di matanya menghilang. Lalu, ketukan pintu oleh Kris membuat Sehun menyerahkan lap basah untukku bersih-bersih. Sejenak kemudian, kami berempat mengirai ke musik dan cahaya Velaris.

Ke rumah.

••••

Matahari belum terbenam saat Sehun dan aku berjalan sambil bergandengan ke ruang makan Rumah Angin, dan menemukan Yuri, Suho, Krystal, dan Kris yang sudah duduk di sana. Menunggu kami.

Serentak, mereka berdiri. Serentak, mereka memandangku. Serentak pula, mereka membungkuk.

Krystal-lah yang berkata, "Kami akan mengabdi dan melindungi." Mereka semua menaruh satu tangan di dada. Menunggu jawabanku.

Sehun tidak mengatakan apa pun sebelumnya soal ini, dan aku bertanya-tanya apakah aku seharusnya mengucapkan kata-kata sesuai isi hatiku, berbicara tanpa rencana atau berpura-pura. Maka kusampaikan kepada mereka.

"Terima kasih," jawabku, mengatur suara agar tetap stabil. "Tetapi aku lebih senang kalian jadi teman-temanku, baru setelah itu mengabdi dan melindungi."

Yuri berkata sambil mengedipkan matanya, "Kami memang temanmu. Tetapi kami akan mengabdi dan melindungi."

Wajahku terasa hangat, lalu aku tersenyum kepada mereka semua. Keluarga—keluargaku.

"Kalau sudah selesai," kata Sehun dengan malas di belakangku, "bisakah kita makan? Aku kelaparan sekali." Krystal membuka mulutnya sambil tersenyum miring, tetapi Sehun menambahkan, "Jangan katakan apa pun, Krystal."

Sehun memberi Kris tatapan tajam. Keduanya masih memar-memar—tetapi pulih dengan cepat. "Kecuali mau bertarung di atap."

Krystal mendecakkan lidahnya, alih-alih menyentakkan dagunya ke arahku. "Kudengar kau menumbuhkan taring di hutan dan membunuh binatang-binatang Hybren. Bagus."

"Dia menyelamatkan Sehun yang menyedihkan, lebih tepatnya," kata Yuri, mengisi gelasnya dengan anggur. "Sehun kecil yang malang, diikat dengan rantai."

Aku mengangkat gelasku untuk diisi oleh Yuri. "Dia memang butuh dimanja-manja dalam porsi yang berlebihan."

Suho tersedak anggurnya, lalu aku bertemu dengan tatapannya—hangat, tidak seperti biasanya. Lembut, malah. Aku merasakan Sehun menegang di sampingku dan cepat-cepat aku mengalihkan tatapanku dari sang ahli mata-mata.

Sekilas rasa bersalah di mata Sehun memberitahuku bahwa dia menyesal. Dia berusaha melawan perasaan itu. Aneh sekali Peri Agung dengan segala insting-insting primer dan jodoh ini. Begitu berseberangan dengan tradisi dan pembelajaran kuno mereka.

Kami pergi menuju dataran fana segera setelah makan malam. Yuri membawa bola kaca itu; Kris menggendongnya, Suho terbang di dekat mereka, dan Sehun... Sehun memegangiku erat sekali, lengannya terus merengkuhku kuat-kuat.

Kami terbang di atas perairan gelap tanpa bicara.

Selagi kami dalam perjalanan untuk memperlihatkan ratu-ratu itu rahasia yang sudah dengan penuh penderitaan, dalam waktu yang lama, berusaha mereka sembunyikan.

•

•

•

•


	57. Chapter 57

A COURT OF MIST AND FURY(REMAKE HUNKAI)

By : Sarah J. Maas

•

•

•

•

Bab 57

Musim semi akhirnya turun ke dunia manusia, kepala bunga-bunga krokus dan dafodil mencuat di tanah yang sudah meleleh.

Kali ini hanya ratu tertua dan rambut emas yang datang. Akan tetapi, mereka dikawal oleh banyak pengawal.

Sekali lagi aku mengenakan tunik putih melambai dan mahkota bulu emas, sekali lagi aku duduk di samping Sehun sementara ratu-ratu dan para pengawalnya mengirai ke dalam ruang duduk.

Sehun dan aku berdiri sambil bergandengan tangan—teguh, sebuah lagu tanpa akhir ataupun awal. Ratu tertua melayangkan pandangan sengitnya ke arah kami, tangan kami, mahkota kami, dan hanya duduk tanpa menyapa, merapikan rok gaun hijau zamrud di sekelilingnya.

Ratu emas masih berdiri beberapa saat berikutnya, rambut keriting berkilaunya mengikuti kepalanya yang meneleng sedikit. Bibir merahnya berkedut ke atas saat mengambil tempat duduk di samping temannya.

Sehun hanya mengangguk kecil sambil berkata, "Kami menghargai kesediaan Anda yang sudah meluangkan waktu untuk menemui kami lagi."

Ratu yang lebih muda hanya mengangguk sedikit, mata kuning ambarnya melompat ke arah teman-teman kami di belakang: Kris dan Suho di kedua sisi jendela di mana Yoona dan Jessica berdiri mengenakan pakaian mewah mereka.

Bahu Jessica sudah terkunci. Yoona menggigit bibirnya.

Yuri berdiri di samping Sehun, kali ini memakai gaun biru-kehijauan yang mengingatkanku akan air tenang Sidra, kotak onyx berisi Veritas ada di tangannya.

Ratu sepuh mengawasi kami semua sambil menyipit, mengembuskan napas tajam. "Setelah terhina saat terakhir kali ke sini..."

Tatapan mendidih dilemparkannya ke arah Jessica. Kakakku membalasnya dengan api murni yang tak gentar. Wanita tua itu mendecakkan lidahnya. "Cukup lama kami mempertimbangkan apakah sebaiknya kami kembali atau tidak. Seperti yang kalian lihat, tiga di antara kami tidak bisa memaafkan penghinaan itu."

Pembohong. Menyalahkan Jessica, mencoba menebar perselisihan di antara kami atas usaha Jessica untuk bertahan.

Aku berkata dengan ketenangan yang tak terduga, "Jika itu penghinaan terburuk yang pernah Anda sekalian terima seumur hidup, menurutku Anda semua akan sangat terkejut saat perang tiba nanti."

Bibir ratu muda berkedut lagi, mata ambarnya bersinar—inkarnasi singa. Dia berkata dengan gemulai, "Jadi dia memenangkan hatimu, Pematah Kutukan." Aku menahan tatapannya sementara Sehun dan aku duduk di kursi kami, Yuri duduk di samping Sehun.

"Kurasa bukan kebetulan," kataku, "bahwa Sang Kaldron mempertemukan kami pada malam saat perang antara kedua rakyat kami kembali dimulai."

"Kaldron? Kedua rakyat?" Si emas memainkan cincin batu delima di jarinya. "Rakyat kami tidak melibatkan Kaldron; rakyat kami tidak punya sihir. Yang kulihat, ada rakyatmu—lalu rakyat kami. Kalian sedikit lebih baik dibandingkan Putra-Putri Yang Diberkati." Dia mengangkat sebelah alisnya.

"Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi kepada mereka setelah melintasi tembok?"

Dia menelengkan kepala ke arah Sehun, Kris, dan Suho. "Apakah mereka menjadi mangsa? Ataukah mereka dipakai lalu dibuang, lalu dibiarkan menua dan lemah sementara kalian tetap muda selamanya? Sayang sekali... tidak adil sekali karena kau, Pematah Kutukan, menerima apa yang diidam-idamkan anak-anak bodoh itu. Keabadian, awet muda... Apa yang akan dilakukan Lord Sehun jika kau menua sementara dia tidak?"

Sehun berkata dengan datar, "Apakah pertanyaanmu ada tujuannya?"

Dia mendekik pelan, lalu menoleh ke ratu sepuh, gaun kuningnya berkeresak mengikuti gerakannya. Wanita tua itu hanya mengulurkan tangan keriputnya ke arah kotak di tangan ramping Yuri. "Apakah itu bukti yang kami minta?"

Jangan lakukan itu, jantungku mulai merintih. Jangan tunjukkan kepada mereka.

Sebelum Yuri sempat mengangguk, aku berkata, "Apakah cintaku pada Tuan Agung tidak cukup membuktikan niat baik kami? Apakah kehadiran kedua kakakku di sini tidak menjadi pernyataan? Ada cincin pertunangan besi di jari kakakku—tetapi dia berdiri bersama kami."

Yoona seolah-olah melawan keinginan kuat untuk menyembunyikan tangannya ke belakang rok merah muda pucat dan gaun birunya, tetapi tetap berdiri tegap sementara ratu-ratu itu mengawasinya.

"Menurutku itu bukti kebodohannya," ejek si emas, "bertunangan dengan laki-laki pembenci peri... dan mempertaruhkan hubungannya dengan mendukungmu."

"Jangan," desis Jessica dengan sengit, "menilai sesuatu yang sama sekali tidak kau ketahui."

Si emas melipat tangan di pangkuannya. "Si ular bicara lagi." Dia mengangkat alisnya. "Langkah yang bijak adalah menyuruhnya keluar dari pertemuan ini."

"Dia sudah menyediakan rumahnya dan mempertaruhkan kedudukan sosialnya supaya kami bisa mengadakan pertemuan ini," ujarku. "Dia berhak mendengar apa yang dibicarakan di sini. Untuk mewakili penduduk di sini. Mereka berdua berhak."

Si tua menginterupsi si muda sebelum sempat membalas, dan sekali lagi mengayunkan tangan keriputnya ke arah Yuri.

"Tunjukkan kepada kami, kalau begitu. Buktikan bahwa kami salah."

Sehun mengangguk samar ke arah Yuri.

_Tidak—tidak, ini tidak benar. Jangan tunjukkan, jangan ungkap Velaris yang berharga, itu rumahku..._

_Perang adalah pengorbanan_, Sehun berkata melalui batin, melalui celah kecil yang kubiarkan terbuka untuknya.

_Jika kita tidak mempertaruhkan Velaris, kita bisa kehilangan Prythian—dan lebih banyak lagi._

Yuri membuka tutup kotak hitam itu. Bola kaca perak berkilauan seperti bintang di balik kaca. "Ini adalah Veritas," kata Yuri dengan suara yang muda sekaligus tua. "Hadiah dari leluhur pertamaku untuk keturunan kami. Hanya beberapa kali dalam sejarah Prythian kami memakainya—menyingkap kebenaran kepada dunia."

Dia mengangkat bola kaca itu dari sarang beledunya. Ukurannya tidak lebih besar dari apel matang, dan pas di dalam tangkupan tangannya seolah-olah seluruh tubuhnya, seluruh keberadaannya, dibentuk untuk menyesuaikannya.

"Kebenaran itu mematikan. Kebenaran adalah kemerdekaan. Kebenaran bisa merusak dan memperbaiki dan mengikat. Veritas menyimpan kebenaran dunia. Aku adalah Yuri," katanya, matanya tidak sepenuhnya berada di bumi. Bulu tangannya berdiri. "Kalian tahu aku bicara kebenaran."

Dia meletakkan Veritas di atas karpet di antara kami.

Kedua ratu itu mencondongkan tubuhnya ke depan. Kemudian, Sehun berkata, "Kalian memerlukan bukti kebaikan kami, niat baik kami, supaya kau bisa memercayakan Buku itu di tangan kami?"

Veritas mulai berdenyut, jaring cahaya menuyebar seiring tiap denyutnya.

"Ada sebuah tempat di tanahku. Sebuah kota damai. Dan seni. Dan kemakmuran. Berhubung aku meragukan kalian dan para pengawal kalian berani melewati tembok, maka aku akan menunjukkannya—menunjukkan kebenaran kata-kata ini, menunjukkan tempat itu di dalam bola kaca."

Yuri mengulurkan tangannya, awan pucat berpusar dan keluar dari bola kaca, menyatu dengan cahaya yang mengalir setinggi pergelangan kaki kami.

Ratu-ratu itu mengernyit, para pengawal mendekat sedikit demi sedikit sambil memegangi senjata. Namun, awan itu terus menggulung sementara kebenarannya, Velaris, mulai tampak dari dalam bola kaca.

Dalam kegelapan kelabu, sebuah gambar muncul. Gambar Velaris tampak atas—seperti yang dilihat Sehun saat terbang di atasnya. Sebuah bintik di pesisir, tetapi setelah dia terbang rendah, kota dan sungai tampak lebih jelas, cemerlang.

Kemudian, gambar itu disisihkan dan disimpan, seolah-olah Sehun baru saja terbang di atas kota pagi ini. Sekarang melintasi kapal-kapal dan dermaga, melintasi rumah-rumah dan jalan-jalan dan teater-teater. Melintasi Pelangi Velaris, berwarna-warni dan cantik disinari matahari musim semi yang baru tiba.

Penduduknya bahagia dan bijak, baik hati dan ramah, melambai ke arahnya. Momen demi momen, gambaran-gambaran tiap Puri, restoran, Rumah Angin. Semuanya—semuanya yang ada di kota rahasia yang indah itu. Rumahku.

Aku berani sumpah ada cinta dalam gambaran-gambaran itu. Aku tidak bisa menjelaskan bagaimana Veritas bisa menyampaikannya, tetapi warna-warna itu... Aku memahami warna, dan cahaya, dan apa yang mereka sampaikan, apa yang diangkat oleh bola kaca dari salurannya melalui ingatan Sehun.

Ilusi itu memudar, warna dan cahaya dan awan terisap kembali ke dalam bola kaca.

"Itu adalah Velaris," kata Sehun. "Selama lima ribu tahun kami merahasiakannya dari orang luar. Sekarang kalian mengetahuinya. Itulah apa yang kulindungi dari rumor, bisik-bisik, ketakutan. Mengapa aku melawan untuk rakyat kalian saat Perang—hanya untuk memulai pemerintahanku yang dipercaya mengerikan setelah aku mewarisi takhta, dan memastikan semua orang mendengar legenda-legenda tentang itu. Tetapi jika bayaran untuk melindungi kotaku dan penduduknya adalah terhina oleh seluruh dunia, itu tidak apa-apa."

Kedua ratu itu ternganga seakan-akan mereka masih bisa melihat kota itu. Yuri berdeham. Si emas kaget dan menjatuhkan saputangan berenda ke lantai. Dia mengambilnya, pipinya sedikit memerah.

Si yang tua mengangkat tatapannya ke arah kami. "Kepercayaan kalian... kami hargai."

Kami menunggu. Wajah mereka berubah suram, tak tergoyahkan. Aku senang berada dalam keadaan duduk saat yang tua kemudian menambahkan, "Akan kami pertimbangkan."

"Tidak ada waktu untuk mempertimbangkan," sergah Yuri. "Setiap hari yang terbuang adalah sehari lebih dekat untuk Hybern bisa menghancurkan tembok."

"Kami akan membicarakannya dengan rekan-rekan kami, dan mengabarkan kalian jika sudah sempat."

"Apakah kau tidak paham risiko yang kalian ambil dengan melakukan itu?" tanya Sehun, tak sedikit pun tanda-tanda merendahkan. Mungkin hanya rasa terkejut. "Kau memerlukan aliansi ini seperti juga kami."

Ratu sepuh mengangkat bahunya yang rapuh. "Apa kau pikir kami akan tergugah dengan surat kalian, permohonan kalian?" Dia menyentakkan dagunya ke arah pengawal terdekat, lalu si pengawal merogoh ke dalam baju zirahnya dan mengeluarkan surat yang terlipat.

Perempuan tua itu membacanya, "Aku menulis surat kepada kalian bukan sebagai Tuan Agung, tetapi sebagai seorang laki-laki yang jatuh cinta pada pemuda yang dulunya manusia. Aku menulis surat ini untuk memohon agar kalian bergerak cepat. Untuk menyelamatkan rakyat kalian—menyelamatkan rakyatku sendiri. Aku menulis surat supaya suatu hari nanti kita bisa mengenal kedamaian sejati. Supaya suatu hari nanti aku bisa hidup di dunia di mana pemuda yang kucintai bisa mengunjungi keluarganya tanpa takut akan kebencian dan pembalasan. Dunia yang lebih baik."

Dia menaruh surat itu. Sehun menulisnya berminggu-minggu yang lalu... sebelum kami resmi menjadi pasangan jiwa. Bukan sebuah permintaan untuk bertemu dengan ratu-ratu itu—melainkan sebuah surat cinta. Aku meraih dan menggenggam tangannya dengan lembut. Jemari Sehun meremas jemariku.

Si tua itu berkata, "Dari mana kami bisa tahu ini bukan manipulasi besar-besaran?"

"Apa?" cetur Yuri begitu saja.

Si ratu emas mengangguk setuju dan memberanikan diri menjawab Yuri, "Banyak sekali yang sudah berubah seejak Perang. Sejak apa yang disebut pertemanan antara kau dan para leluhur kami. Mungkin kau bukan sosok yang kau katakan. Mungkin Tuan Agung merayap ke dalam pikiran kami untuk membuat kami percaya bahwa kau adalah Yuri."

Sehun membisu—begitu pun kami semua. Sampai Jessica berkata dengan terlalu halus, "Ini hanya omongan wanita gila. Orang-orang arogan yang bodoh."

Yoona menyambar tangan Jessica untuk menyuruhnya diam. Akan tetapi, Jessica maju selangkah, wajahnya pucat dipenuhi kegeraman. "Berikan Buku itu kepada mereka."

Ratu-ratu itu mengerjap-ngerjap, kaku.

Kakakku membentak, "Berikan Buku itu kepada mereka."

Ratu tua mendesis, "Tidak." Kata itu mendentang-dentang di dalam diriku.

Jessica melanjutkan, "Ada orang-orang tak berdosa tinggal di sini. Di daratan ini. Jika kau tidak mau mengorbankan leher kalian untuk melawan pasukan yang mengancam kita, maka beri kesempatan untuk mereka yang mau berjuang. Berikan Buku itu kepada adikku."

Perempuan tua itu mendengus tajam melalui hidungnya. "Evakuasi mungkin bisa—"

"Perlu sepuluh ribu kapal," kata Jessica, suaranya pecah. "Perlu sebuah armada. Aku sudah memperhitungkan jumlahnya. Dan jika kalian bersiap untuk berperang, tidak ada kapal yang bisa kalian kirim untuk kami. Kami terdampar di sini."

Perempuan tua itu mencengkeram sandaran tangan mengilap di kursinya selagi dia mencondongkan tubuhnya ke depan. "Kalau begitu, kusarankan mintalah kepada salah satu laki-laki bersayapmu untuk membawa kalian ke seberang laut, Nak."

Tenggorokan Jessica naik turun. "Kumohon." Aku tidak pernah mengira akan bisa mendengar kata itu dari mulutnya. "Kumohon—jangan tinggalkan kami untuk menghadapi ini sendirian."

Ratu tertua masih tidak tergerak hatinya. Tidak ada kata apa pun yang terlintas di dalam kepalaku. Kami sudah menunjukkan kepada mereka... kami sudah... kami sudah melakukan semuanya. Bahkan Sehun pun membisu, wajahnya tak bisa dibaca.

Kris menghampiri Jessica, para pengawal mematung saat laki-laki Illyrian itu bergerak di antara mereka seakan-akan mereka hanyalah tanaman gandum di ladang.

Dia mengawasi Jessica cukup lama yang masih memelotot ke arah para ratu, matanya terbingkai air mata—air mata kemarahan dan keputusasaan, dari api yang membakarnya begitu dahsyat dari dalam. Ketika akhirnya dia melihat Kris, dia mendongak.

Suara Kris serak saat dia berkata, "Lima ratus tahun yang lalu, aku bertempur di medan perang yang tak jauh dari rumah ini. Aku berperang bersama manusia dan peri, mengucurkan darah di samping mereka. Aku akan berdiri di medan perang itu lagi, Jessica Kim, untuk melindungi rumah ini—rakyatmu. Aku tidak bisa memikirkan cara yang lebih baik untuk mengakhiri keberadaanku dibandingkan Membela mereka yang paling membutuhkan."

Aku menyaksikan air mata mengalir di pipi Jessica. Kusaksikan saat Kris mengangkat tangannya untuk membasuh air mata itu. Jessica tidak bergerak sedikit pun dari sentuhannya.

Aku tidak tahu mengapa, tetapi aku menoleh ke arah Yuri. Matanya terbelalak. Bukan karena cemburu, atau kesal, melainkan... sesuatu yang mungkin mirip dengan ketakjuban.

Jessica menelan ludah dan akhirnya berpaling dari Kris, yang menatap kakakku sejenak lebih lama sebelum menghadap ke arah ratu-ratu lagi.

Tanpa isyarat, dua wanita itu berdiri.

Yuri menuntut, sambil ikut berdiri, "Apakah kalian butuh uang? Berikan harganya, kalau begitu."

Ratu emas mendengus selagi pengawal-pengawal mengelilingi mereka. "Kami sudah punya segala harta yang kami butuhkan. Kami akan kembali ke istana untuk berunding dengan saudari-saudari kami."

"Kau sudah bilang tidak," desak Yuri.

Ratu emas tersenyum mengejek. "Mungkin." Dia memegang tangan keriput si perempuan tua.

Ratu purbakala itu mengangkat dagunya. "Kami hargai sikap percaya Anda." Lalu, mereka menghilang.

Yuri mengumpat. Aku menoleh ke arah Sehun, hatiku sendiri hancur, baru akan meminta penjelasan mengapa dia tidak mendesak mereka, mengapa dia diam saja, tetapi matanya tertuju ke kursi yang tadi ditempati ratu emas. Di bawahnya, entah bagaimana tersembunyi di bawah roknya yang besar sekali sementara dia duduk, ada sebuah kotak.

Sebuah kotak... yang pasti dipindahkannya entah dari mana saat dia membungkuk untuk mengambil saputangan.

Sehun sudah tahu. Dia berhenti bicara untuk membuat mereka pergi secepat mungkin. Bagaimana dan di mana si ratu emas menyelundupkan kotak hitam itu tidak terlalu kupedulikan. Terutama saat suara bagian kedua dan terakhir dari Buku itu memenuhi ruangan, bernyanyi untukku.

_**Kehidupan dan kematian dan kelahiran kembali **_

_**Matahari dan bulan dan kegelapan**_

_**Membusuk dan mekar**_

_**Halo, manis**_

_**Halo, Nyonya Malam, Putri Kebusukan**_

_**Halo, binatang bertaring dan anak rusa yang gemetar**_

_**Cintai aku, sentuh aku, bernyanyilah untukku**_

_**Sementara bagian pertama Buku ini dingin dan licik… yang ini kacau, tak beraturan—berisi kesenangan dan keputusasaan.**_

Sehun dengan luwes menaruhnya di atas kursi ratu emas.

Dia tidak memerlukan kekuatanku untuk membukanya—karena tidak ada mantra yang menguncinya.

Sepucuk surat tergeletak di atas Buku itu.

_Aku membaca suratmu tentang wanita yang kau cintai. Aku memercayaimu. Dan aku percaya akan kedamaian. Aku percaya akan dunia yang lebih baik. Jika ada yang bertanya, katakan kau mencurinya saat pertemuan kita. Jangan memercayai yang lain. Ratu keenam tidak sakit. Itu saja._

Sehun mengambil Buku Napas.

Terang dan gelap dan kelabu dan terang dan gelap dan kelabu.

Sehun berkata kepada kedua kakakku, Kris masih berada di dekat Jessica, "Pilihanya ada pada kalian, apakah mau tetap di sini atau ikut bersama kami. Kalian sudah mendengar sendiri situasinya. Kalian sudah memperhitungkan evaluasinya."

Anggukan setuju saat dia menatap mata biru kelabu Jessica. "Kalau kalian memilih tetap tinggal, unit prajuritku akan ada di sini dalam satu jam untuk menjaga tempat ini. Kalau kalian mau ikut tinggal bersama kami di kota yang tadi kami tunjukkan, kusarankan untuk berkemas sekarang."

Jessica menoleh ke arah Yoona yang masih terdiam dan terbelalak. Teh yang sudah disiapkannya—teh terbaik, paling eksotis yang bisa dibeli—tak tersentuh di atas meja. Yoona mengelus cincin besinya dengan ibu jari.

"Ini pilihanmu," kata Jessica dengan kelembutan yang tak biasa. Demi Yoona, Jessica akan rela pergi ke Prythian.

Yoona menelan ludah, seekor rusa betina yang terjerat. "Aku—aku tidak bisa. Aku..."

Pasangan jiwaku mengangguk dengan baik hati. Dengan pengertian. "Para penjaga akan dikirim ke sini, tetap tak terlihat dan tak terdeteksi. Mereka akan mengurus diri mereka sendiri. Jika kalian berubah pikiran, akan ada yang menunggu di ruangan ini setiap siang dan tengah malam yang bisa diajak bicara. Rumahku adalah rumah kalian. Pintunya selalu terbuka untuk kalian."

Jessica melihat Sehun dan Kris secara bergantian, lalu melihatku. Keputusasaan masih membuat wajahnya pucat, tetapi... dia menundukkan kepalanya, dan berkata kepadaku, "Itu sebabnya kau melukis bintang di lacimu."

•

•

•

•


	58. Chapter 58

A COURT OF MIST AND FURY(REMAKE HUNKAI)

By : Sarah J. Maas

•

•

•

•

Bab 58

Kami segera kembali ke Velaris, berjaga-jaga seandainya para ratu menyadari Buku itu sudah tidak ada, terutama jika setelah ratu keenam secara sekilas disebut-sebut menyebabkan pertikaian lebih jauh di antara mereka.

Krystal segera mengambil bagian kedua dalam hitungan menit, tidak peduli bertanya tentang pertemuan itu sebelum menghilang ke ruang makan rumah bandar dan menutup pintu. Jadi, kami menunggu dan menunggu.

•••••

Dua hari berlalu. Krystal masih belum memecahkan kodenya.

Sehun dan Yuri pergi awal sore ke Kerajaan Mimpi Buruk—untuk mengembalikan Veritas kepada Keir tanpa sepengetahuannya, dan meyakinkan Wali Istana itu benar-benar menyiapkan pasukannya. Kris sudah melapor bahwa legiun-legiun Illyrian sekarang sudah berkemah di seluruh pegunungan, menunggu perintah untuk terbang ke mana pun medan perang pertama berada.

Akan ada medan perang, kusadari. Bahkan jika kami bisa menghapus kekuatan Kaldron dengan menggunakan Buku Napas, sekalipun jika aku bisa menghentikan Kaldron itu dan menghalangi sang raja menggunakannya untuk Meruntuhkan tembok dan seluruh dunia, pasukannya sudah siap.

Mungkin kita akan melawannya setelah Kaldron dimatikan.

Tidak ada kabar dari kedua kakakku, tidak ada laporan dari prajurit Suho bahwa mereka berubah pikiran. Ayahku, aku ingat, masih berada di benua lain untuk berdagang barang-barang entah apa. Faktor lain yang menjadi penyebab.

Tidak ada kabar dari para ratu. Salah seorang dari merekalah yang sering kali kupikirkan. Ratu bermata emas, bermuka dua, yang tidak hanya bercorak seperti singa... tetapi juga berhati singa.

Aku berharap bisa bertemu dengannya lagi.

Dengan perginya Sehun dan Yuri, Kris dan Suho menginap di rumah bandar sambil terus merencanakan kunjungan kami yang tak terhindarkan ke Hybern. Setelah makan malam pertama, saat Kris membuka botol-botol anggur milik Sehun yang sangat tua untuk merayakan perjodohan kami, kusadari mereka menginap untuk menemaniku, makan bersamaku, dan... kedua Illyrian itu menyatakan mereka mau menjagaku.

Sehun mengatakan hal yang serupa malam itu saat aku menulis surat untuknya dan menyaksikannya menghilang. Rupanya, dia tidak keberatan musuh-musuhnya mengetahui keberadaannya di Kerajaan Mimpi Buruk. Jika pasukan Hybern melacaknya di sana... semoga mereka beruntung.

Aku menulis, _Bagaimana caranya memberi tahu Kris dan Suho aku tidak perlu mereka lindungi? Sekadar menemani tidak apa-apa, tetapi aku tidak butuh pengawal._

Dia membalas, _Dengan cara tidak mengatakan apa-apa kepada mereka. Buat batasan saja kalau mereka kelewatan, tetapi kau adalah teman mereka—dan pasanganku. Mereka akan melindungimu secara insting. Kalau kau mengusir mereka dari rumah, mereka hanya akan duduk-duduk di atap._

Aku menulis, _Laki-laki Illyrian memang sulit diatasi._

Sehun hanya menjawab, _Untungnya ukuran kami mengesankan. Ukuran sayap._

Bahkan saat dia berada di seberang wilayah, darahku memanas, jari-jari kakiku menekuk. Aku nyaris tidak bisa memegang pena lama-lama untuk menulis, _Aku merindukan besar sayap yang mengesankan itu di tempat tidurku._

Dia membalas, _Tentu saja._

Aku mendesis sambil menulis, _Bedebah._

Aku hampir bisa merasakan tawanya melalui ikatan kami—ikatan pasangan jiwa. Sehun membalas, Kalau aku sudah kembali, kita pergi ke toko yang ada di seberang Sidra dan kau harus mencoba semua pakaian dalam berenda di sana untukku.

Aku membayangkannya sampai tertidur, berharap agar urusannya di Kerajaan Mimpi Buruk segera selesai dan cepat kembali kepadaku. Musim semi bemekaran di seluruh bukit dan pucak-puncak di sekeliling Velaris. Aku ingin berlayar di atas bunga-bunga kuning dan ungu bersamanya.

Keesokan sorenya, Sehun belum pulang, Krystal masih terbenam di balik buku itu, Suho pergi berpatroli di kota dan pesisir terdekat, lalu Kris dan aku—dari sekian banyak kegiatan—baru selesai menonton pertunjukan sore tentang simfoni peri zaman dahulu yang dipuja-puja. Teaternya berada di seberang Sidra, dan meski Kris menawarkan untuk membawaku terbang, aku ingin berjalan saja. Bahkan jika otot-ototku memprotes setelah latihan brutal pagi itu.

Musiknya indah—aneh, tetapi indah. Kris Memberitahu ku bahwa musik itu ditulis pada zaman dahulu, ketika manusia belum berjalan di muka bumi. Menurutnya musik tadi membingungkan, tidak beraturan, tetapi... membuatku terpesona.

Kami berjalan kembali melewati salah satu jembatan utama yang membentang di atas sungai tanpa bicara. Kami mengantarkan darah utuk Krystal—yang mengucapkan Terima kasih sekaligus Pergilah dari sini—dan sekarang kami menuju Puri Benang dan Perhiasan karena aku ingin membeli hadiah untuk kedua kakakku yang sudah membantu kami.

Kris berjanji akan mengirimnya bersama pengintai Berikutnya yang dikirim untuk mengumpulkan kabar terbaru. Aku bertanya-tanya apakah dia mau sekalian mengirimkan sesuatu untuk Jessica.

Aku berhenti di tengah jembatan marmer, Kris berhenti di sampingku selagi aku mengamati air biru kehijauan yang lewat dengan malas di bawahnya. Aku bisa merasakan aliran arus jauh di bawah sana, endapan garam yang lumer di air tawar, rumput-rumput bergoyang yang menutupi lantai bertabur remis, binatang-binatang kecil yang berjalan ke sana kemari di antara bebatuan dan lumpur. Mungkinkah Jin merasakan hal-hal semacam itu? Apakah dia tidur di istana pulaunya di atas laut dan menyelam ke dalam mimpi-mimpi para ikan?

Lengan bawah Kris menekan birai batu jembatan yang lebar, Siphone merahnya seperti genangan api hidup.

Aku berkata, mungkin karena aku orang resek yang senang mencampuri urusan orang lain, "Besar artinya bagiku—apa yang kau janjikan kepada kakakku dua hari yang lalu."

Kris mengangkat bahunya, sayapnya berkeresak. "Aku akan melakukannya untuk siapa pun."

"Besar artinya untuk Jessica juga." Mata cokelat hazel-nya menyipit sedikit. Aku memandangi sungai dengan santai.

"Jessica berbeda dari kebanyakan orang," jelasku. "Dia tampak kaku dan kejam, tetapi menurutku itu hanya dinding. Perisai seperti yang digunakan Sehun di dalam pikirannya."

"Melawan apa?"

"Perasaan. Kurasa Jessica merasakan semuanya—melihat terlalu banyak; melihat dan merasakan semuanya. Dan dia terbakar karenanya. Memasang dinding itu membantunya untuk tidak merasa berlebihan, tidak terlalu banyak peduli."

"Dia sepertinya tidak peduli dengan siapa pun selain Yoona."

Aku membalas tatapannya, mengamati wajah tampan kecokelatan itu. "Dia tidak akan pernah seperti Yuri," ujarku.

"Dia tidak akan pernah mencintai dengan bebas dan menghadiahkannya kepada siapa pun yang melintas dalam hidupnya. Tetapi untuk sedikit orang yang memang disayanginya... kurasa Jessica rela mencabik-cabik dunia demi mereka. Mencabik-cabik dirinya sendiri demi mereka. Dia dan aku punya... masalah. Tetapi Yoona..."

Mulutku tertarik ke samping. "Dia tidak akan pernah melupakan janjimu, Kris, bahwa kau menawarkan diri untuk melindungi Yoona. Melindungi rakyatnya. Selama dia hidup, dia akan mengingat kebaikan itu."

Dia berdiri tegak, mengetuk-ngetuk buku-buku jarinya ke marmer halus. "Kenapa kau memberi tahu ini?"

"Aku hanya berpikir kau harus tahu. Seandainya kau bertemu dengannya lagi, dan dia membuatmu kesal. Yang aku yakin pasti akan terjadi. Tetapi tahu bahwa jauh di dalam dirinya, dia berterima kasih, dan mungkin tidak punya kemampuan untuk mengatakannya. Tetapi perasaan itu—hatinya—ada di sana."

Aku diam sejenak, mempertimbangkan apa sebaiknya aku mendesaknya, tetapi sungai yang mengalir di bawah kami bergoyang. Bukan goyangan secara fisik, melainkan... getaran pada arus, pada dasar sungai, pada binatang-binatang kecil seperti tetesan tinta di dalam air.

Kris seketika waspada saat aku mengawasi sungai, Kedua sisinya. "Apa itu?" gumamnya sambil mengumpat. Dia mengetuk Siphon-nya dengan jari. Aku melongo saat baju tempur hitam bersisik itu mulai menyibak dan merayapi pergelangan tangannya, lengannya, mengantikan tunik yang sebelumnya ada di sana.

Lapis demi lapis, membungkusnya seperti kulit kedua, naik ke bahunya. Siphon-siphon tambahannya mulai bermunculan, dan makin banyak lapisan baju tempur yang menyebar ke lehernya, bahunya, dada, dan pinggangnya. Aku mengerjap, lalu seluruh kakinya tertutup.

Langit tak berawan, jalan-jalan penuh dengan obrolan dan kehidupan. Kris terus mengawasi, berputar pelan Meneliti Velaris. Sungai di bawahku tetap stabil, tetapi aku bisa merasakannya bergolak, seakan-akan berusaha lari dari—

"Dari laut," desahku. Pandangan Kris seketika terlempar lurus ke depan, ke sungai di depan kami, ke tebing-tebing yang menjulang di kejauhan yang menandai pertemuan amuk gelombang dengan lautan.

Di sana, di garis khatulistiwa, ada bercak hitam. Bergerak cepat—makin dekat makin tampak menyebar luas.

"Katakan kalau itu burung," ujarku. Kekuatanku membanjiri pembuluh-pembuluh darah, dan aku mengepalkan tangan, menghendakinya tenang, teratur.

"Tidak ada parjurit Illyrian yang tahu tentang tempat ini," katanya, seolah-olah itu merupakan jawaban. Tatapannya beralih ke arahku dengan tajam. "Kita kembali ke rumah bandar sekarang juga."

Bercak hitam itu terpisah-pisah, terpecah menjadi figur-figur tak terhitung. Terlalu besar untuk ukuran burung. Jauh terlalu besar. Aku berkata, "Kau harus menyalakan sirene—"

Orang-orang sudah menyalakannya. Ada yang menunjuk-nunjuk, ada yang berteriak-teriak. Kris meraihku, tetapi aku melompat mundur. Es menari-nari di ujung-ujung jariku, angin melolong di dalam darahku. Aku mencabutinya satu per satu—"Panggil Suho dan Krystal—"

Mereka sudah sampai di tebing laut. Makhluk-makhluk berkaki tangan panjang, sebagian membawa prajurit dalam gendongannya. Rombongan penyerbu.

"Kris…."

Pedang Illyrian muncul di tangan Kris, kembar dengan yang ada di punggungnya. Pisau tempur berkilauan di tangan satunya. Dia mengulurkan keduanya ke arahku. "Kembali ke rumah bandar—sekarang."

Sudah tentu aku tidak mau. Kalau mereka terbang, aku bisa memanfaatkan kekuatanku untuk melindungi diri: membekukan sayap mereka, membakar mereka, mematahkan mereka. Walau mereka banyak sekali.

Sangat cepat, seolah-olah mereka di bawah angin kencang, pasukan itu sampai di pinggiran luar kota ini, melepaskan panah-panah ke arah orang-orang yang berlarian panik mencari perlindungan di jalanan. Aku menyambar senjata-senjatanya yang terulur, gagang besi dingin mendesis di telapak tanganku yang sepanas tempaan.

Kris mengangkat tangannya ke udara. Sinar merah meledak dari Siphon-nya, menerjang jauh ke atas—Membentuk dinding keras di atas langit kota, tepat di jalur kedatangan pasukan.

Dia menggemeretakkan giginya, menggeram ketika legiun bersayap itu menghantam perisainya. Seolah-olah dia merasakan tiap tubrukannya.

Perisai merah transparan itu mendorong makin jauh, mementalkan mereka ke belakang. Kami berdua mengawasinya dalam kengerian bisu sementara makhluk-makhluk itu menerjang perisainya, tangan-tangan mereka terjulur. Mereka bukan sembarang peri. Segala sihir yang terhimpun di dalam diriku mendesis dan padam saat melihat mereka.

Mereka semua seperti Attor. Berkaki dan tangan panjang, berkulit abu-abu, dengan sungut serupa ular serta gigi-gigi setajam silet. Sementara legiun serupa meninju-ninju perisai buatan Kris seperti menusuk-nusuk sarang laba-laba, aku memandangi tangan-tangan panjang mereka yang memakai sarung tangan batu kebiruan, yang pernah kulihat di rantai kan ke tangan Sehun.

Batu yang menghancurkan dan menangkal sihir. Langsung dari gudang harta karun hina milik Raja Hybern.

Satu demi satu demi satu, mereka memukuli perisai Kris.

Kris melancarkan dinding lain untuk menerjang Mereka. Beberapa makhluk menghindar dan menerjang ke pinggiran kota, tak berdaya di luar perisainya. Panas yang terhimpun di telapak tanganku pudar menyisakan basah keringat.

Orang-orang berteriak, berlarian. Aku tahu perisainya tidak akan bertahan—

"PERGI!" Kris meraung. Aku bergerak cepat, tahu betul dia bertahan karena aku masih ada di sana, karena dia membutuhkan Suho dan Krystal dan—

Jauh di atas kami, tiga dari mereka menerjang ke dalam kubah pelindung merah. Mencakar-cakar, merobek lapisan demi lapisan dengan sarung tangan batu itu. Itulah yang memperlambat sang raja beberapa bulan ini: menyiapkan gudang senjatanya. Senjata-senjata untuk melawan sihir, melawan Tuan Agung yang mengandalkannya.

Sebuah lubang terbuka, dan Kris melemparkanku ke bawah, mendorongku ke birai marmer, sayapnya membuka lebar-lebar di atasku, kakinya sekokoh kumpulan batu berukir yang mendesak punggungku.

Teriakan-teriakan di jembatan, desis tawa, kemudian—

Suara cipratan basah.

"Sial," ujar Kris. "Sial—"

Dia bergerak selangkah, dan aku menerjang ke bawahnya untuk melihat ada apa, siapa—

Darah berkilauan di atas jembatan marmer putih, berkilauan seperti batu delima di bawah sinar matahari.

Di sana, di salah satu tiang lampu elegan tinggi yang mengapit jembatan... Tubuhnya bengkok, punggungnya melengkung, seolah-olah dia tengah berjuang habis-habisan. Rambut emasnya sudah dicukur sampai ke tengkoraknya.

Mata emasnya telah dicungkil. Dia berjengit-jengit di tiang tempatnya ditancapkan, batang besi itu menembus batang tubuhnya yang ramping, darah pekat menempel pada besi di atasnya. Seseorang di jembatan itu muntah, lalu meneruskan berlari.

Aku tidak bisa mengalihkan perhatianku darinya—sang ratu emas. Atau dari Attor, yang meluncur memasuki lubang yang dibuatnya dan hinggap di atas tiang lampu bersimbah darah.

"**Salam**," desisnya, "**dari ratu-ratu fana. Dan Max**." Kemudian, Attor melompat terbang, cepat dan gesit—menuju tepat ke arah distrik teater yang tadi kami tinggalkan.

Kris mendorongku ke dasar jembatan—dan dia meluncur ke arah Attor. Dia berhenti, teringat diriku, tetapi dia berkata parau, "Pergi."

"Lari ke rumah. Sekarang." Itu perintah terakhir—dan ucapan selamat tinggalnya sementara dia meluncur ke angkasa mengejar Attor, yang sudah menghilang ke jalanan yang penuh teriakan.

Di sekelilingku, tinju demi tinju melubangi pelindung merah, makhluk-makhluk bersayap itu berhamburan masuk, melemparkan prajurit-prajurit Hybern yang dia angkut dari seberang lautan. Prajurit berbagai bentuk dan ukuran—peri-peri jelata.

Mulut ratu emas yang menganga kini membuka dan menutup seperti ikan di darat. Selamatkan dia, tolong dia.

Darahku. Aku bisa—

Aku mengambil langkah. Tubuhnya merosot. Dari kekuatan mana pun yang berasal dari dalam diriku, aku merasakan desir kematiannya berlalu.

Teriakan-teriakan, kepakan sayap-sayap, desing dan dentum panah-panah yang meletus di tengah-tengah kesunyian.

Aku berlari. Aku berlari ke sisi Sidra, menuju rumah bandar. Aku tidak memercayai diriku sendiri untuk bisa mengirai—bahkan nyaris tidak bisa berpikir di tengah kepanikan yang menyalak-nyalak di dalam kepalaku.

Aku punya beberapa menit, mungkin, sebelum mereka menyerangku. Menit-menit untuk sampai di sana dan membawa masuk sebanyak mungkin orang. Rumah itu dipasangi penangkal. Tidak ada yang bisa masuk, bahkan makhluk-makhluk ini sekalipun.

Peri-peri lewat terburu-buru, berlari cepat untuk berlindung, menuju teman dan keluarga. Aku sampai di ujung jembatan, bukit-bukit menanjak tajam—

Prajurit-prajurit Hybern sudah siap di puncak bukit, di dua Puri, menertawai mereka yang berteriakan dan memohon sementara mereka menyerbu masuk ke bangunan-bangunan, menyeret-nyeret semua orang ke luar. Darah menetes-netes di jalanan berbatu di sungai-sungai kecil.

Mereka melakukan ini. Ratu-ratu itu telah... telah mengungkap kota seni dan musik dan makanan ini kepada... monster-monster itu. Sang raja pasti menggunakan Kaldron untuk mendobrak penangkal-penangkal kota ini.

Gema suara berdebum menggoncangkan kedua sisi kota, dan aku jatuh karenanya, pisau-pisau beterbangan, tangan-tangan berpegangan pada jalan berbatu. Aku berputar ke arah sungai, bergegas, menerjang senjata-senjataku. Kris dan Suho sudah berada di langit sekarang. Di tempat mereka terbang, makhluk-makhluk bersayap itu mati. Panah-panah cahaya merah dan biru ditembakkan dari mereka, dan perisai-perisai itu—

Perisai kembar berwarna merah dan biru muncul, mendesis, dan menghantam seluruh pasukan udara itu. Tubuh dan sayap-sayap robek, tulang meleleh.

Sampai tangan-tangan yang terbungkus batu berjatuhan dari langit. Hanya tangan. Berkeletakan di atap-atap rumah, mencebur ke sungai. Bagian tubuh yang tersisa dari mereka—apa yang dikerjakan kedua kesatria Illyrian itu. Namun, yang sudah mendarat tak terhitung jumlahnya. Terlalu banyak. Atap-atap rumah dihancurkan, pintu-pintu terkoyak, teriakan bertambah keras, kemudian diam.

Ini bukan serangan untuk merampas kota ini. Ini adalah pembasmian.

Di depanku teriakan bertambah gencar, hanya beberapa blok di depan, Pelangi Velaris bersimbah darah. Attor dan sejenisnya sudah menguasai area itu. Seakan-akan ratu-ratu itu memberi tahu ke mana mereka harus menggempur; di mana area Velaris yang paling lemah pertahanannya. Jantung kota.

Api merekah, asap hitam menodai langit.

Di mana Sehun, di mana pasangan jiwaku?

Di seberang sungai, guntur menggelegar lagi. Bukan Kris, ataupun Suho, yang mengendalikan sisi lain dari sungai itu, melainkan Krystal. Tangan-tangan rampingnya hanya mengarah, dan prajurit-prajurit berjatuhan—seolah-olah sayap mereka tidak bisa digerakkan. Mereka menghantam jalanan, menggeliat-geliat, tersedak, mencakar-cakar. Penduduk Velaris pun menjerit-jerit.

Kupalingkan wajahku ke Pelangi beberapa blok dari sana—tanpa perlindungan. Tanpa pertahanan. Jalanan di depanku kosong, jalur sepi yang aman menuju neraka.

Seorang wanita berteriak-teriak dari dalam pojok seniman. Aku tahu jalan yang harus kutuju. Aku membalikkan pedang Illyrian di tanganku dan mengirai ke Pelangi yang terbakar dan berdarah-darah. Ini rumahku. Ini rakyatku.

Jika aku mati melindungi mereka, melindungi tempat kecil di mana seni bertumbuh subur... Biarlah begitu.

Lalu, aku menjadi kegelapan, dan bayangan, dan angin.

Aku mengirai ke pinggir Pelangi saat prajurit-prajurit Hybern baru mengepung sudut terjauhnya, tumpah ke jalanan utama ke sungai, memporak-porandakan kafe tempatku biasa bersantai dan tertawa. Mereka tidak melihatku sampai aku di hadapan mereka.

Sampai pedang Illyrian-ku membelah kepala mereka, satu demi satu. Enam yang lawin tewas sesudahnya, dan ketika aku berhenti di kaki Pelangi, memandangi api dan darah dan kematian…. Terlalu banyak. Terlalu banyak prajurit.

Aku tidak akan berhasil, tidak akan bisa membunuh mereka semua.

Akan tetapi, ada seorang perempuan muda, berkulit hijau dan luwes, sebatang pipa tua berkarat terangkat di atas bahunya. Bertahan di depan tokonya—sebuah galeri. Orang-orang di dalam tokonya meringkuk dan menangis. Di hadapan mereka, lima prajurit bersayap mengelilinginya, sambil menertawakan peri itu, menertawakan potongan besi yang diangkatnya. Mempermainkannya, mengejeknya.

Dia tetap mempertahankan wilayahnya. Wajahnya tetap tak gentar. Lukisan dan keramik berserakan di sekitarnya.

Makin banyak prajurit yang mendarat, tumpah ruah, membantai.

Di seberang sungai, gemuruh mendentum—Krystal atau Kris atau Suho, entahlah.

Tiga prajurit terlihat dari atas bukit. Berlari ke arahku. Aku berlari lebih cepat, kembali ke sungai di kaki bukit, ke nyanyian Sidra.

Aku sampai di tepi dermaga, airnya sudah bernoda darah, dan menceburkan kakiku dengan langkah-langkah besar.

Seolah-olah menjawab panggilanku, Sidra bangkit.

Aku menyerah pada kekuatan yang menderu di dalam tulang-tulang dan darahku dan napasku. Aku menjadi Sidra, tua dan dalam. Aku membuatnya tunduk padaku. Kuangkat senjata-senjataku, menghendaki sungai naik lebih tinggi, membentuknya, menempanya.

Para prajurit Hybern berhenti terpaku di tempat saat aku berputar menghadap mereka. Lalu, serigala dari air menyerbu dari belakang. Para prajurit berputar, melarikan diri. Serigala-serigalaku lebih cepat. Aku lebih cepat selagi aku berlari bersama mereka, di jantung kawanan itu. Serigala demi serigala meraung dari Sidra, bentuk kolosal dari yang pernah kubunuh, membanjiri jalanan, berlarian cepat ke atas.

Aku berjalan lima langkah sebelum kawanan serigala sampai di depan prajurit-prajurit yang mengganggu pemilik toko. Aku berjalan tujuh langkah sebelum serigala-serigala itu menumbangkan mereka, air menjejal masuk ke kerongkongan mereka, menenggelamkan mereka. Aku sampai ke prajurit-prajurit dan pedangku bernyanyi saat aku menebas kepala mereka yang tersedak dari tubuh mereka.

Pemilik toko menangis tersedu setelah mengenaliku, batang besi berkaratnya masih tarangkat. Dia mengangguk—sekali saja.

Aku berlari lagi, kehilangan diriku sendiri di antara serigala-serigala air. Sebagian prajurit lari ke angkasa, mengepak ke atas, mundur. Sayap bertumbuh pada serigala-serigalaku, dan cakar-cakar, dan menjadi garuda dan elang dan rajawali.

Mereka menghantam tubuh-tubuh prajurit itu, perisai mereka membuat mereka basah kuyup. Prajurit-prajurit angkatan udara berhenti terbang dan tertawa—mengolok-olok, menyadari mereka belum ditenggelamkan.

Aku mengangkat tangan ke atas dan mengepalkan tanganku. Air merendam mereka, sayap mereka, baju tempur mereka, wajah mereka... dan berubah menjadi es.

Es yang sangat dingin sehingga tetap beku di bawah cahaya, di bawah matahari yang menghangatkan bumi. Es dari daratan yang diselimuti musim dingin, es dari bagian diriku yang tiada ampun, tiada simpati untuk apa yang telah dan sedang dilakukan makhluk-makhluk ini terhadap rakyatku.

Dalam keadaan padat membeku, lusinan prajurit bersayap bersamaan jatuh ke bumi dan hancur berserakan di jalanan bebatuan. Serigala di sekelilingku marah, mencabik dan menenggelamkan dan memburu.

Mereka yang melarikan diri, mereka yang terbang ke langit—mereka membeku dan hancur. Sampai ke jalanan penuh dengan es dan darah dan potongan-potongan sayap serta batu. Hingga teriakan rakyatku berhenti, dan teriakan-teriakan tentara menjadi lagu dalam darahku.

Salah seorang tentara terbang tinggi di atas bangunan yang terang... aku mengenalinya. Attor mengepak-ngepak, panik, darah orang tak bersalah melumuri kulit abu-abunya, sarung tangan batunya.

Aku mengirim seekor rajawali air untuk menembakinya, tetapi dia lebih cepat, gesit. Dia menghindari rajawaliku, elangku, melayang tinggi, mencakar-cakar di udara. Jauh dariku, dari kekuatanku—dari Kris dan Suho, menahan sungai dan sebagian besar kota, menjauh dari Krystal, menggunakan kekuatan gelap apa pun yang dimilikinya untuk membuat mereka jatuh tanpa cedera yang terlihat.

Tidak ada teman-temanku yang melihat Attor terbang ke atas, terbang bebas. Dia akan terbang kembali ke Hybern—kepada sang raja. Dia memilih datang kemari, memimpin mereka. Atas nama kebencian. Aku yakin sekali ratu singa emas menderita di tangannya. Seperti juga Taemin.

_Di mana kau?_

Suara Sehun terdengar jauh di kepalaku, melalui celah di dinding pelindungku.

_DI MANA KAU?_

Attor mulai kabur. Dalam satu detak jantung, dia terbang makin tinggi dan tinggi lagi.

_DI MANA—_

Kubuka pedang Illyrian dan pisau tempurku dari sabuk dan bergegas mengambil panah-panah yang berjatuhan di jalanan. Menyerang rakyatku. Panah kayu ash dilumuri racun kehijauan yang familier. Kutukan darah.

_Aku berada di tempat yang seharusnya_, kataku kepada Sehun.

Kemudian, aku mengirai ke langit. Mengirai ke atap bangunan terdekat, panah kayu ash kugenggam erat di kedua tangan, mencari-cari ke mana Attor terbang tinggi.

_KAI_.

Aku memasang kuat-kuat dinding mental batu amril Untuk menghalangi suara itu; menghalanginya.

_Jangan sekarang. Jangan pada momen ini._

Aku samar-samar merasakannya sedang meninju-ninju dinding pertahanan itu. Meraung-raung di sana. Tetapi aku tidak boleh membiarkannya masuk.

Attor itu _milikku_.

Di kejauhan, yang bergegas menghampiriku, menghampiri Velaris, sebuah kegelapan raksasa melahap dunia. Prajurit-prajurit tidak muncul lagi di jalurnya.

Pasangan jiwaku. Inkarnasi kematian. Kejayaan malam.

Aku mencari Attor lagi, berbelok ke arah laut, ke arah Hybern, masih berada di atas kota. Aku mengirai, melempari kesadaranku ke arahnya seperti jaring, menyerang secara batin, menggunakan pengikat seperti tali tambang, menuntunku menembus waktu dan kejauhan dan angin. Aku mengaitkannya pada lumuran kekejiannya, menandai keberadaanku, perhatianku terpusat ke sana. Sebuah rambu kecurangan dan kekotoran.

Saat aku muncul dari angin dan bayangan, aku berada tepat di atas Attor. Dia berteriak, sayapnya melengkung selagi aku menghantamnya. Selagi aku melemparkan panah kayu ash ke masing-masing sayapnya. Tepat pada otot utamanya.

Attor melengking kesakitan, lidahnya yang seperti garpu membelah-belah udara di antara kami. Kota di bawah kabur, Sidra hanya sungai biasa dari atas sana. Secepat detakan jantung, aku membungkuskan diri ke sekeliling Attor. Aku menjadi api hidup yang membakar apa pun yang kusentuh, menjadi tak terpatahkan seperti dinding amril di dalam pikiranku.

Sambil menjerit-jerit, Attor meronta melawanku—tetapi sayapnya, dengan panah-panah itu, dengan genggamanku... Terjun bebas.

Jatuh ke dunia. Ke dalam darah dan kesakitan. Angin menerjang kami. Attor tidak bisa melepaskan diri dari genggaman apiku. Atau dari panah beracunku yang menusuk sayapnya. Melumpuhkannya. Kulitnya yang terbakar menyengat hidungku.

Sementara kami jatuh, pisauku sampai di tanganku.

Kegelapan yang melahap khatulistiwa menyerang makin dekat—seakan-akan melihatku.

Belum.

Belum.

Kuarahkan pisauku ke tulang rusuk Attor. "Ini untuk Sehun," desisku di telinga runcingnya. Getaran besi pada tulang itu menyentak dalam genggamanku. Darah keperakan menghangatkan jari-jariku.

Attor berteriak. Aku menarik pisau itu, darah beterbangan, menciprati wajahku. "Ini untuk Taemin."

Kuayunkan pisau itu lagi, memutar. Bangunan-bangunan mulai berwujud. Sidra mengalir merah, tetapi langit kosong—bebas dari prajurit. Begitu pula jalanan. Attor berteriak-teriak dan mendesis, mengumpat dan memohon, sementara aku menarik pisau itu.

Aku bisa melihat orang-orang; melihat bentuk-bentuk mereka. Daratan membengkak dan menyapa kami. Attor meronta begitu dahsyat sehingga yang bisa kulakan hanyalah menahannya dalam genggaman panasku. Kulit yang terbakarmulai mengelupas, terbawa ke atas.

"Dan ini," bisikku, mendekat untuk mengatakan kata-kata itu di telinganya, ke dalam jiwanya yang busuk. Aku menyelipkan pisau untuk ketiga kalinya, menikmati hancurnya tulang-tulang dan dagingnya. "Ini untuk aku."

Aku bisa menghitung batu-batu di lantai jalanan. Melihat kematian menyambut dengan tangan terbuka.

Aku terus mendekatkan mulutku di telinganya, sedekat seorang kekasih, selagi bayangan kami di genangan darah makin jelas. "Sampai jumpa di neraka," bisikku, dan kutinggalkan pisauku di pinggangnya.

Angin mengembuskan bau darah di atas lantai batu yang hanya beberapa inci jauhnya. Lalu, aku mengirai ke luar, meninggalkan Attor di belakang.

•••••

Aku mendengar bunyi patahan dan cipratan, sekalipun aku tengah berpindah ke dunia lain, menggerakkan kekuatanku dan ketepatan luncuranku. Aku tiba beberapa kaki dari sana—tubuhku menyusul pikiranku lebih lama.

Kakiku lemas, dan aku terhuyung ke tembok bangunan bercat merah muda di belakangku. Begitu keras sehingga lapisannya cuil dan retak dihantam tulang punggungku, bahuku.

Aku terengah, gemetar. Di jalanan di depanku—ada yang hancur tergeletak dan mengucurkan darah di jalan batu...

Sayap Attor sudah remuk tak berbentuk. Di sekelilingnya, hanya ada sisa potongan-potongan baju tempur, serpihan tulang, dan daging-daging yang terbakar.

Gelombang kegelapan, kekuatan Sehun, akhirnya sampai di sisi sungaiku.

Tidak ada yang berteriak pada malam bertabur bintang yang berjatuhan dan menutup semua cahaya. Kupikir aku mendengar geraman dan garukan samar—seakan-akan mencari-cari di antara prajurit yang tersembunyi di Pelangi, tetapi kemudian...

Gelombang itu menghilang—sinar matahari. Derak sepatu bot di depanku, kepakan dan desir sayap raksasa.

Tangan di wajahku, mengangkat daguku sementara aku menatap dan menatap Attor yang hancur berantakan. Mata ungu bertemu dengan mataku.

Sehun. Sehun ada di sini.

Dia mendekat, keningnya basah keringat, napasnya tak beraturan. Dia mencium bibirku dengan lembut. Untuk mengingatkan kami berdua... siapa kami, apa kami. Hatiku yang beku meleleh, api di perutku dipadamkan sulur-sulur kegelapan, dan air yang menetes-netes dari pembuluh darahku kembali ke Sidra.

Sehun mundur, ibu jarinya mengelus pipiku. Orang-orang menangis. Meraung. Namun, itu bukan lagi tangis ketakutan. Tidak ada lagi pertumpahan darah dan kerusakan.

Pasangan jiwaku berbisik, "Kai si Pematah Kutukan, Pembela Pelangi."

Kuselipkan tanganku ke sekeliling pinggangnya dan terisak. Meski kotanya meratap, Tuan Agung Negeri Malam memelukku sampai aku akhirnya sanggup menghadapi dunia baru yang berlumuran darah.

•

•

•


	59. Chapter 59

A COURT OF MIST AND FURY(REMAKE HUNKAI)

By : Sarah J. Maas

•

•

•

•

Bab 59

"Velaris sudah aman,"Sehun berkata di tengah malam yang pekat. "Penangkal-penangkal yang diambil Sang Kaldron sudah dibuat kembali."

Baru sekarang kami sempat beristirahat. Selama berjam-jam kami bekerja, bersama seluruh penduduk kota, menyembuhkan, membenahi, memburu jawaban-jawaban semampu kami. Sekarang kami berkumpul kembali, jam menunjukkan pukul 3 pagi.

Aku tidak tahu bagaimana Sehun bisa berdiri sambil bersandar di bingkai perapian di ruang duduk. Aku hampir lumpuh di sofa bersama Yuri, kami berdua kotor dan berlumuran darah. Seperti yang lainnya.

Kris duduk merosot di kursi tangan yang dibuat Khusus untuk sayap Illyrian, wajahnya babak belur dan pulih secara perlahan sehingga aku tahu kekuatannya habis karena melindungi kota kami dalam waktu yang lama. Akan tetapi, mata cokelatnya masih memancarkan kemarahan.

Krystal tidak lebih baik. Pakaian abu-abu wanita mungil itu compang-camping, kulit di baliknya sepucat salju. Setengah tertidur di sofa seberangku, dia bersandar ke Suho yang terus melemparkan lirikan waspada padanya, bahkan sementara luka-lukanya meneteskan darah sedikit. Di atas tangannya yang terluka, Siphon biru Suho pudar, mati. Kosong sama sekali.

Selagi aku membantu para penyintas di Pelangi untuk mengobati luka-luka mereka, menghitung kematian, dan memulai perbaikan, Sehun sesekali menengok sambil membangun kembali penangkal-penangkal menggunakan sisa kekuatan terakhirnya. Selama satu jam kami beristirahat, dia menjelaskan apa yang dilakukan Krystal di sisi sungainya.

Dengan kekuatan gelap, dia menyusupkan ilusi langsung ke pikiran para prajurit. Mereka percaya bahwa mereka sudah jatuh ke dalam Sidra dan tenggelam; mereka percaya telah terbang ribuan kaki di atas dan meluncur turun, kencang dan cepat, menuju kota—kemudian menemukan jalanan yang hanya beberapa kaki di bawah, dan tengkorak mereka pun remuk.

Untuk yang paling kejam, paling jahat, dia melepas mimpi-mimpi buruk mereka sendiri—sampai mereka mati ketakutan, jantung mereka jatuh ke sungai, meminum darah mereka sendiri selagi tenggelam. Sebagian menghilang sama sekali.

"Velaris mungkin memang aman," sahut Kris, sama sekali tak peduli untuk mengangkat kepalanya dari sandaran kursi, "tetapi untuk berapa lama? Hybern sudah mengetahui tempat ini, berkat ratu-ratu cacing itu. Kepada siapa lagi mereka menjual informasi ini? Berapa lama sampai negeri-negeri lain mengendus-endus kemari? Atau Hybern menggunakan Sang Kaldron untuk meruntuhkan pertahanan kita?"

Sehun memejamkan matanya, bahunya tegang. Aku sudah bisa melihat beban yang menekannya dari atas kepala gelap nya. Aku benci menambahkan beban, tetapi aku bertanya, "Kalau kita semua pergi ke Hybern untuk menghancurkan Sang Kaldron... siapa yang akan melindungi kota ini?"

Hening. Tenggorokan Sehun naik turun.

Krystal berkata, "Aku saja." Kris membuka mulutnya untuk membantah, tetapi Sehun perlahan menoleh ke arah Komando Dua-nya. Krystal membalas tatapannya sambil menambahkan, "Kalau Sehun harus pergi ke Hybern, maka hanya aku di antara kalian yang mungkin bisa menahan kota ini sampai bantuan tiba. Hari ini adalah kejutan. Kejutan buruk. Saat kalian pergi nanti, kita akan lebih siap. Penangkal-penangkal yang baru kami buat hari ini tidak akan mudah runtuh."

Yuri mendesah panjang. "Jadi, apa yang kita lakukan sekarang?"

Krystal hanya berkata, "Kita tidur. Makan."

Suho menambahkan, suaranya habis setelah Pertempuran tadi, "Kemudian, kita balas."

•••••

Sehun tidak datang ke tempat tidur.

Setelah aku keluar dari kamar mandi, meninggalkan air yang penuh dengan kotoran dan darah, dia tidak kelihatan di mana pun. Kendati begitu, aku merasakan ikatan kami dan melangkah ke atas, kakiku yang kaku menyentak-nyentak kesakitan.

Dia duduk di atap—dalam gelap. Sayap besarnya melebar di belakangnya, menutup lantai. Aku menyelinap ke pangkuannya, mengalungkan tanganku di lehernya. Dia menatap kota di sekeliling kami.

"Sedikit sekali lampu. Sedikit sekali lampu yang tersisa malam ini."

Aku tidak menoleh ke sana. Aku hanya menelusuri garis-garis wajahnya, lalu menyapukan ibu jariku di mulutnya. "Bukan salahmu," ujarku pelan.

Matanya beralih ke arahku, nyaris tak terlihat dalam gelap. "Benarkah? Aku yang menyerahkan kota ini kepada mereka. Aku bilang aku berani mempertaruhkannya, tetapi... aku tidak tahu lagi siapa yang kubenci sekarang: raja, ratu-ratu itu, atau diriku sendiri."

Aku menepis rambutnya dari wajahnya. Dia menyambar tanganku, menahan jari-jariku. "Kau menghalangiku masuk," bisiknya. "Kau—menghalangiku ke dalam pikiranmu. Sepenuhnya. Aku tidak bisa masuk."

"Maafkan aku."

Sehun mengembuskan tawa getir. "Maaf? Berbanggalah. Dinding pertahanan itu... Tindakanmu terhadap Attor itu..." Dia menggeleng-geleng. "Kau bisa saja terbunuh."

"Kau mau memarahiku karena itu?"

Alisnya terpaut. Kemudian, dia membenamkan wajahnya di bahuku. "Bagaimana mungkin aku bisa marah karena kau melindungi rakyatku? Aku memang ingin mencekikmu karena tidak kembali ke rumah bandar, tetapi... kau memilih bertempur untuk mereka. Untuk Velaris." Dia menciumi leher ku. "Aku tidak layak memilikimu."

Hatiku sesak. Dia bersungguh-sungguh—benar-benar merasa seperti itu. Aku membelai rambutnya lagi. Kukatakan kepadanya, hanya kata-kata itu yang terdengar di kota gelap nan sunyi itu, "Kita layak saling memiliki. Dan kita berhak berbahagia."

Sehun terguncang dalam pelukanku. Pada saat bibirnya menemukanku, aku membiarkannya membaringkanku di atas lantai atap rumah dan bercinta di bawah bintang-bintang.

•••••

Keesokan sorenya Krystal memecahkan kode. Beritanya bukan berita bagus.

"Untuk mematikan kekuatan Sang Kaldron," katanya sebagai sapaan saat kami berkumpul di meja makan rumah bandar, digiring masuk cepat-cepat meninggalkan perbaikan-perbaikan yang sedang kami lakukan setelah tidur sebentar sekali, "kau harus menyentuh Sang Kaldron—dan mengucapkan kata-kata ini." Dia sudah menuliskan semuanya untukku di kertas.

"Kau yakin?" tanya Sehun. Matanya masih lelah karena serangan kemarin, karena memulihkan dan menolong orang-orang seharian.

Krystal mendesis. "Aku berusaha tidak tersinggung, Sehun."

Yuri menyikut Krystal dan menengahi mereka, menatap dua bagian Buku Napas. "Apa yang terjadi kalau kita menyatukan kedua bagian ini?"

"Jangan disatukan," jawab Krystal.

Dengan dua bagian dihamparkan, suara keduanya membaur dan bernyanyi dan mendesis—kejahatan dan kebaikan dan kegilaan; gelap dan terang dan kekacauan.

"Kalau disatukan," jelasnya saat Sehun melemparkan tatapan penuh tanya, "ledakan kekuatannya akan terasa di setiap penjuru bumi. Kau tidak hanya akan menarik perhatian Raja Hybern. Kau juga akan menarik perhatian musuh-musuh yang jauh lebih tua dan lebih parah. Makhluk-makhluk yang sudah lama tertidur—dan seharusnya dibiarkan tertidur."

Aku berjengit sedikit. Sehun menaruh tangannya di punggungku.

"Kalau begitu, kita bergerak sekarang," sahut Kris.

Wajahnya sudah pulih, tetapi sedikit pincang karena cedera yang tak kentara di balik baju tempurnya. Dia menyentakkan dagu ke arah Sehun. "Berhubung kau tidak bisa mengirai tanpa terdeteksi, Yuri dan Suho akan mengiraikan kita ke dalam, Kai menghancurkan Kaldron itu, lalu kita keluar. Kita masuk dan pergi sebelum ada yang sempat menyadari dan Raja Hybern akan punya alat masak baru."

Aku menelan ludah. "Banyak kemungkinan ada di mana Kaldron itu disimpan dalam istana."

"Kami tahu di mana disimpannya," sahut Kris.

Aku mengerjap-ngerjap. Suho berkata kepadaku, "Kita berhasil menyempitkannya hingga ke lantai-lantai bawah."

Melalui penyelidikannya, perencanaan mereka selama Berbulan-bulan untuk perjalanan ini. "Setiap inci istana dan daratan sekelilingnya dijaga ketat, tetapi tidak mustahil untuk menyusup ke dalam. Kami sudah memperhitungkan waktunya—untuk kelompok sekecil kita bisa masuk dan keluar, cepat tanpa suara, dan pergi sebelum mereka sempat menyadari apa yang terjadi."

Yuri membalas, "Tetapi, Raja Hybern bisa mendeteksi kehadiran Sehun begitu kita sampai di sana. Dan jika Kai Memerlukan waktu untuk mematikan kekuatan Sang Kaldron, kita tidak tahu seberapa banyak waktu yang kita punya, itu faktor yang berisiko."

Kris berkata, "Kami sudah mempertimbangkan itu. Jadi, kau dan Sehun akan mengiraikan kami ke pesisir; kami terbang sementara dia diam di sana." Kusadari mereka harus mengiraikanku berhubung aku belum bisa mengirai jarak jauh. Setidaknya, tanpa banyak pemberhentian.

"Dan untuk mantranya," lanjut Kris, "itu risiko yang harus kita ambil."

Pasangan jiwaku mengamati wajahku, matanya terbuka lebar.

Suho mendesak, "Ini rencana yang kuat. Raja Hybern tidak mengenal aroma kami. Kita akan menghancurkan Sang Kaldron dan pergi sebelum dia tahu... Ini akan menjadi penghinaan lebih besar dibandingkan rute langsung yang lebih berdarah yang sudah kita pertimbangkan, Sehun. Kemarin kita sudah megalahkan mereka, jadi saat kita masuk ke istana..."

Dendam menari-nari di mata yang biasanya tenang itu. "Kita akan meninggalkan beberapa pengingat bahwa ada alasannya kita memenangkan perang terakhir."

Kris mengangguk suram. Bahkan Yuri pun tersenyum sepintas.

"Apakah kalian memintaku," akhirnya Sehun berkata, jauh teramat tenang, "untuk tinggal diam di luar sementara pasangan jiwaku masuk ke dalam wilayah kekuasaannya?"

"Ya," jawab Suho sama tenangnya, Kris sedikit gelisah di antara mereka. "Kalau Kai tidak bisa mematikan Sang Kaldron dengan mudah atau cepat, kita akan mencurinya—mengirimnya kembali ke bedebah itu setelah kita hancurkan. Apa pun yang terjadi, Kai akan memanggilmu melalui Ikatan kalian setelah kami selesai—kau dan Yuri mengiraikan kami ke luar. Mereka tidak akan bisa melacakmu dengan cepat jika kau hanya datang menjemput kami."

Akhirnya Sehun merosot ke sofa di sampingku, mengembuskan napas. Matanya beralih ke arahku. "Kalau kau mau pergi, pergilah, Kai."

Kalau aku belum jatuh cinta padanya, mungkin itu yang akan membuatku jatuh cinta padanya—karena tidak Memaksaku untuk tinggal, meski itu membuat akalnya gila, karena tidak mengurungku setelah apa yang terjadi kemarin.

Kusadari—kusadari betapa parahnya aku diperlakukan sebelumnya, jika patokanku menjadi begitu rendah. Jika kebebasan yang diberikan kepadaku terasa seperti kemewahan dan bukan didapatkan karena hak.

Mata Sehun meredup, dan aku tahu dia membaca apa yang kupikirkan, kurasakan. "Kau memang pasanganku," katanya, "tetapi kau tetap seseorang yang berdiri sendiri. Kau putuskan sendiri takdirmu—pilihanmu. Bukan pilihanku. Kau memilih sendiri kemarin. Kau memilih sendiri setiap hari. Selamanya."

Mungkin dia memahaminya karena dia sendiri pun pernah merasakan tak berdaya, tanpa pilihan, dipaksa melakukan hal-hal mengerikan dan terkurung. Kujalin jari-jariku pada jari-jarinya dan meremasnya. Bersama—bersama kita mencari kedamaian kami, masa depan kami. Bersama kami berjuang mendapatkannya.

"Ayo pergi ke Hybern," ujarku.

•••••

Aku sampai di tengah tangga satu jam kemudian ketika kusadari aku masih belum tahu harus ke kamar yang mana. Sejak pulang dari kabin, aku masuk ke kamar tidurku sendiri, tetapi... bagaimana dengan kamarnya?

Dengan Chanyeol, dia tetap menggunakan kamarnya sendiri dan tidur di kamarku. Kurasa—kurasa sekarang pun sama.

Aku hampir sampai di pintu kamarku ketika Sehun berkata malas di belakangku, "Kita bisa di kamarmu kalau mau, tetapi..."

Dia bersandar di ambang pintu kamarnya yang terbuka. "Mau kamarmu atau kamarku—kita berbagi kamar yang sama mulai sekarang. Katakan saja di mana aku harus menaruh pakaianku dan pakaianmu. Kalau itu tidak masalah."

"Bukankah—bukankah kau ingin ruang untukmu sendiri?"

"Tidak," katanya blak-blakan. "Kecuali kau mau begitu. Aku perlu kau lindungi dari musuh-musuh dan serigala-serigala airmu."

Aku mendengus. Dia memaksaku menceritakan bagian itu berulang kali. Aku menyentakkan dagu ke arah kamarnya. "Tempat tidurmu lebih besar."

Aku berjalan masuk dan menjumpai pakaian-pakaianku yang sudah ada di sana, lemari baju kedua di samping lemari nya. Aku menatap tempat tidur besar itu, lalu ruang kosong di sekitar kami.

Sehun menutup pintu dan menghampiri kotak kecil di meja—lalu menyerahkannya tanpa mengucapkan apa-apa.

Jantungku bergemuruh saat membuka tutupnya. Bintang safir bintang berkilauan diterangi cahaya lilin, seakan-akan itu adalah salah satu roh Bintang Jatuh yang terperangkap di dalam batu.

"Cincin ibumu?"

"Ibuku memberiku cincin itu untuk mengingatkanku bahwa dia selalu bersamaku, bahkan pada saat-saat terburuk pelatihanku. Dan ketika aku menyelesaikan sebagian besar pelatihan, dia mengambilnya. Itu adalah warisan keluarganya—diserahkan turun-temurun dari wanita ke wanita selama betahun-tahun. Saat itu adikku belum lahir, jadi beliau belum tahu cincin itu akan diberikan untuknya, tetapi... ibuku memberikannya kepada Si Penenun. "

"Kemudian, dia bilang jika aku akan menikah atau punya pasangan jiwa, maka wanita atau pria itu harus cukup cerdas dan kuat untuk bisa mendapatkan cincin itu kembali. Dan jika dia tidak masuk dalam kategori tadi, maka dia tidak akan bertahan dalam pernikahan. Aku berjanji kepada ibuku bahwa calon pengantin atau pasanganku akan melalui ujiannya. Jadi, cincin itu ada di sana selama berabad-abad."

Wajahku memanas. "Kau bilang ini bernilai—"

"Memang. Bagiku, dan bagi keluargaku."

"Jadi, perjalananku ke Si Penenun—"

"Penting sekali untuk mengetahui apakah kau bisa mendeteksi benda-benda itu. Tetapi... aku memilih benda itu murni karena keegoisanku."

"Berarti, aku memenangkan cicin kawinku tanpa dilamar?"

"Mungkin."

Aku menelengkan kepalaku. "Apakah kau… ingin aku memakainya?"

"Hanya jika kau mau."

"Saat kita pergi ke Hybern, katakan saja akan berakhir dengan buruk, apakah akan ada yang tahu bahwa kita pasangan jiwa? Bisakan mereka memanfaatkan itu untuk melawanmu?"

Kemarahan berkilat di matanya. "Jika mereka melihat kita bersama dan bisa mencium bau kita, mereka akan tahu."

"Dan jika aku datang sendirian, mengenakan cincin kawin Negeri Malam—"

Dia mengerang lembut. Aku menutup kotak itu, membiarkan cincin itu di dalamnya. "Setelah kita mematikan Sang Kaldron, aku ingin melakukan semuanya. Mengumumkan ikatan pasangan jiwa, menikah, mengadakan pesta konyol dan mengundang semua orang di Velaris—semuanya."

Sehun mengambil kotak itu dari tanganku dan menaruhnya di meja nakas sebelum menggiringku ke tempat tidur. "Dan kalau aku ingin selangkah lebih maju dari itu?"

"Aku mendengarkan," sahutku manja saat dia membaringkanku di atas seprai.

•

•

•

•


	60. Chapter 60

A COURT OF MIST AND FURY(REMAKE HUNKAI)

By : Sarah J. Maas

•

•

•

•

Bab 60

Aku belum pernah menggunakan senjata sebanyak ini. Pisau-pisau dipasang ke seluruh tubuhku, tersembunyi dalam sepatu botku, dalam saku. Lalu, ada pedang Illyrian di punggungku.

Baru beberapa jam yang lalu, aku mengenal kebahagiaan yang begitu berlebih setelah kengerian dan kesedihan. Baru beberapa jam yang lalu, aku berada dalam pelukannya selagi dia bercinta denganku.

Sekarang, pasangan jiwaku dan Tuan Agung-ku dan rekanku, berdiri di sampingku di ruang depan. Yuri dan Suho dan Kris bersenjata dan siap dalam baju tempur mereka yang mirip kulit bersisik. Kami semua terlalu diam.

Krystal berkata, "Raja Hybern sudah tua, Sehun—sangat tua. Jangan berlama-lama."

Suara di dekat dadaku berbisik, _**Halo pembohong keji dan cantik.**_

Kedua bagian Buku Napas masing-masing disematkan ke dalam dua saku yang berbeda. Di salah satu bagiannya, mantra yang harus kuucapkan sudah tertulis dengan jelas. Aku belum berani mengucapkannya, meski aku sudah membacanya berkali-kali.

"Kita akan masuk dan keluar sebelum kau merindukanku," ujar Sehun. "Jaga Velaris baik-baik."

Krystal meneliti tanganku yang terbungkus sarung tangan dan senjata-senjata. "Sang Kaldron itu," katanya, "membuat Buku itu tampak tak berbahaya. Jika mantra itu gagal, atau jika kau tidak bisa menggerakkannya, pergi saja." Aku mengangguk.

Dia meneliti kami semua lagi. "Terbanglah baik-baik." Kurasa itu kekhawatiran yang paling bisa ditunjukkannya.

Kami menoleh ke arah Yuri, yang tangannya terulur, menungguku. Kris dan Sehun akan mengirai bersama Suho.

Pasangan jiwaku mendarat beberapa mil dari pesisir pantai sebelum para Illyrian itu menemukan Yuri dan aku beberapa detik kemudian. Aku bergerak ke arahnya, tetapi Sehun menghadang ku, wajahnya tegang.

Aku berjinjit dan menciumnya. "Aku akan baik-baik saja—kami semua akan baik-baik saja." Matanya merengkuh mataku melalui ciuman itu, dan saat kami melepas, tatapannya langsung beralih ke arah Kris.

Kris membungkuk. "Dengan segenap nyawaku, Tuan Agung. Aku akan melindunginya dengan nyawaku."

Sehun menatap Suho. Dia mengangguk, membungkuk, dan berkata, "Dengan nyawa kami berdua."

Cukup memuaskan bagi pasangan jiwaku—yang akhirnya memandang Yuri. Dia mengangguk sekali, dan berkata, "Aku tahu tugasku."

Aku bertanya-tanya apa itu—mengapa aku tidak diberi tahu—tetapi Yuri menggenggam tanganku.

Sebelum aku sempat mengucapkan selamat tinggal kepada Krystal, kami sudah menghilang. Menghilang—dan meluncur di udara terbuka, menuju lautan gelap—

•••••

Tubuh hangat menghantamku, menangkapku sebelum aku sempat panik dan bisa mengiraikan diriku sendiri ke suatu tempat. "Tenang," kata Kris, menepi ke kanan. Kulihat Yuri di bawah yang masih terjungkir, lalu mengirai lagi di udara.

Tidak ada tanda-tanda atau sekelebat penampakan Sehun di dekat atau belakang kami. Beberapa yard di depan, Suho berwujud bayangan sungguh gesit di atas perairan hitam, menuju daratan luas yang sekarang kami dekati.

Hybern.

Tidak ada cahaya yang dinyalakan di sana. Terasa... tua.

Seperti laba-laba yang menanti dalam jaringnya sejak dulu sekali.

"Aku pernah kemari dua kali," gumam Kris. "Setiap kalinya, aku menghitung mundur menit waktuku sampai bisa pergi."

Aku mengerti sebabnya. Tebing tinggi dari tulang putih berdiri, puncaknya datar dan berumput, membawa ke bukit-bukit tandus dan curam. Sensasi kenihilan yang luar biasa.

Victoria memilih untuk membunuh semua budaknya daripada memerdekakan mereka. Dia adalah komandan perang di sini—satu dari sekian banyak. Jika pasukan yang menyerang Velaris hanyalah baris depan….

Aku menelan ludah, meregangkan tangan di balik sarung tangan.

"Yang di depan itu istananya," kata Kris sambil merapatkan gigi.

Di pinggiran pantai yang berkelok, menyatu dengan tebing dan berada di atas laut, terdapat sebuah istana batu putih yang tipis dan hancur. Bukan marmer mewah, bukan batu kapur elegan, melainkan… putih kusam. Sewarna tulang.

Mungkin ada lusinan menara yang mencakar ke arah langit malam. Sedikit cahaya mengedip di jendela-jendela dan balkon-balkon. Tidak ada orang di luar—tidak ada patroli.

"Di mana semuanya?"

"Pergantian jaga." Mereka sudah merencanakan ini baik-baik. "Ada pintu laut kecil di dasarnya. Yuri akan menunggu kita di sana—itu jalan masuk terdekat ke lantai bawah."

"Kusimpulkan dia tidak bisa mengiraikan kita ke dalam."

"Terlalu banyak penangkal sehingga berisiko memakan waktu jika dia menerobos penangkal-penangkal itu. Sehun mungkin bisa. Tetapi kita akan menemuinya di pintu saat keluar."

Mulutku sedikit mengering. Di luar jantungku, Buku itu berkata, Pulang—bawa aku pulang.

Aku benar-benar merasakannya. Makin jauh kami terbang, makin lama makin cepat, meluncur turun sehingga aku merasakan cipratan laut yang membuatku beku hingga ke tulang-tulang, aku bisa merasakannya.

Kaldron itu. Mereka tidak perlu mencari tahu di mana Sang Kaldron disimpan di dalam istana. Aku yakin sekali aku pasti ditarik tepat ke tempatnya berada. Aku bergidik.

"Tenang," kata Kris lagi. Kami menyapu ke arah dasar tebing yang menyambung ke pintu laut di depan sebuah balkon kecil. Yuri menunggu di sana, pedang terhunus, pintu terbuka.

Kris mengembuskan napas, tetapi Suho sampai lebih dulu, mendarat mulus tanpa suara, dan cepat-cepat berjalan ke istana untuk mengintai ruangan di sana.

Yuri menunggu kami—matanya tertuju ke tempat Kris mendarat. Mereka tidak bicara, tetapi tatapan mereka terlalu lama untuk dianggap tatapan biasa. Aku bertanya-tanya, berdasarkan pelatihan serta firasat tajam mereka, apa yang mereka deteksi.

Jalur di depan gelap, sunyi. Suho muncul sekejap kemudian. "Pengawal sudah lumpuh." Ada darah di pisaunya—pisau kayu ash.

Mata dingin Sehun bertemu dengan mataku. "Cepat."

•••••

Aku tidak perlu berkonsentrasi untuk mencari Sang Kaldron di tempat persembunyiannya. Setiap napasku ditarik ke arahnya, ditarik ke dalam pelukan gelapnya.

Setiap kali kami sampai di persimpangan, Kris dan Suho berpencar, biasanya kembali dengan pisau berdarah, wajah suram, peringatan bisu agar aku bergegas. Mereka sudah merencanakan ini selama berminggu-minggu, melalui sumber-sumber yang dimiliki Suho, untuk melakukan aksi ini sesuai jadwal.

Berjaga-jaga jika aku memerlukan waktu tambahan dari yang sudah mereka sediakan, jika Sang Kaldron tidak bisa digerakkan... semua itu jadi tidak ada hasilnya. Akan tetapi, kematian-kematian ini tidak masuk hitungan. Tidak, aku tidak keberatan sama sekali.

Orang-orang ini—orang-orang ini telah melukai Sehun. Mereka membawa peralatan untuk membuat Sehun tak berdaya. Mereka mengirim legiun itu untuk menghancurkan dan membantai kotaku.

Aku menuruni lorong bawah tanah purba, batu-batu gelap dan bernoda. Yuri tetap di sampingku, terus mengawasi. Pertahanan garis belakang. Jika Kris dan Suho terluka, baru kusadari, dialah yang harus memastikan aku keluar apa pun pengorbanannya, kemudian kembali.

Tidak ada siapa pun di bawah tanah—tidak ada yang kutemui, setelah orang-orang Illyrian ini mengurus mereka.

Mereka mengeksekusi ini dengan terampil. Kami menemukan lorong tangga lagi, menuju ke bawah, ke bawah, ke bawah.

Aku menunjuk, rasa mual menggulung. "Di sana. Di bawah sana."

Kris menuruni tangga, pisau Illyrian bernoda darah gelap.

Baik Yuri maupun Suho tidak kelihatan bernapas sampai siulan rendah Kris memantul ke dinding-diding lorong tangga batu dari bawah. Yuri menaruh tangannya di punggungku, dan kami turun menuju kegelapan.

_**Pulang**_, Buku Napas mendesak. _**Pulang**_.

Kris berdiri di ruang bundar di bawah istana—bola cahaya peri mengapung di atas bahunya. Di tengah-tengah ruangan, di atas panggung kecil, Kaldron itu berada.

•

•

•

•

Hai, sebentar lagi book 2 Tamat. Bisa dong madam minta review nya hehe

Terimakasih buat kalian yang sudah sempatin mampir ...


	61. Chapter 61

A COURT OF MIST AND FURY(REMAKE HUNKAI)

By : Sarah J. Maas

•

•

•

•

Bab 61

Kaldron itu ada dan tiada. Kegelapan dari mana pun kegelapan itu berasal. Bukan kehidupan. Bukan kebahagiaan atau cahaya atau harapan.

Besarnya kira-kira seukuran dengan bak mandi, ditempa dari besi hitam, ketiga kakinya—ketiga kaki yang dirampas sang raja dari kuil-kuil itu—dibuat seperti cabang-cabang pohon yang merayap dan tertutup duri. Aku belum pernah melihat sesuatu yang begitu menyeramkan—sekaligus memikat.

Rona di wajah Yuri habis. "Cepat," katanya kepadaku. "Waktunya hanya beberapa menit."

Suho meneliti ruangan, tangga yang kami turuni, Kaldron serta kaki-kakinya. Aku mendekat ke panggung, tetapi dia mengulurkan tangannya ke hadapanku. "Dengar."

Maka kami mendengarkan. Tidak ada kata-kata, hanya denyut. Seperti darah yang mengalir ke seluruh ruangan. Seolah-olah Sang Kaldron memiliki detak jantung.

_Yang datang yang dipanggil._

Aku berjalan mendekatinya. Yuri berada di belakangku, tetapi tidak menghentikanku saat aku naik ke panggung kecil itu.

Di dalam Kaldron itu tidak ada apa-apa kecuali hitam pekat yang berpusar-pusar. Mungkin seluruh jagat raya berasal dari dalam sana.

Suho dan Kris menegang saat kutaruh tanganku di bibir Kaldron.

Kepedihan—kepedihan dan kesukariaan dan kekuatan dan kelemahan mengalir ke dalam diriku. Semua yang menjadi dan tidak menjadi, api dan es, terang dan gelap, banjir dan kekeringan.

_Peta untuk penciptaan._

Ketika kembali ke diriku sendiri, aku bersiap untuk membaca mantra itu. Kertas itu bergetar saat kukeluarkan dari saku. Sementara jari-jariku mengusap separuh bagian Buku di dalam.

_Pembohong berlidah manis, wanita bertopeng—_

Satu tangan di separuh Buku Napas, dan satu lagi menyentuh Kaldron, aku mengambil selangkah keluar dari diriku, sentakan melintas ke seluruh darahku seolah-olah aku tidak lebih dari sambaran petir.

_Ya, sekarang kau lihat, putri bangkai—kau lihat apa yang harus kulakukan..._

"Kai," Yuri berbisik memperingatkan.

Mulutku terasa asing, lidahku sama saja seperti sejauh Velaris sementara Kaldron dan Buku itu mengalir ke dalam diriku, bersekongkol.

_Yang satu lagi,_ desis Buku itu. _Keluarkan yang satu lagi... biarkan kami menyatu, biarkan kami bebas._

Aku mengeluarkan Buku itu dari saku, menyematkannya di siku tanganku sementara aku menarik bagian keduanya.

_Gadis manis, burung cantik—cantik sekali, dermawan sekali..._

_Menyatu, menyatu, menyatu—_

"Kai," Yuri memotong lagi.

Krystal keliru. Jika terpisah, kekuatan mereka terpecah—tidak cukup untuk meluncur ke jurang kekuatan Sang Kaldron. Namun, jika mereka menyatu...

Ya, bersatu, mantra itu bisa bekerja saat aku mengucapkannya.

Utuh, aku tidak hanya akan menjadi perantara mereka, tetapi juga tuan mereka. Tidak ada yang menggerakan Sang Kaldron—harus sekarang.

Menyadari apa yang akan kulakukan, Yuri menerjangku sambil mengumpat. Terlalu lambat.

Kuletakkan paruhan kedua Buku itu di atas paruhan lainnya. Gelombang sunyi dari kekuatan itu melubangi telingaku, melemahkan tulang-tulangku.

Lalu kosong.

Dari kejauhan, Mor berkata, "Kita tidak bisa mempertaruhkan—"

"Beri dia waktu," Kris memotongnya.

_Aku adalah Buku dan Kaldron dan suara dan kebisuan. _

_Aku adalah sungai yang hidup yang dialiri yang lainnya, berpusar dan menyurut, berulang-ulang, pasang tanpa akhir atau awal._

Mantra itu—kata-kata itu—

Aku melihat kertas di tanganku, tetapi mataku tidak melihat, bibirku tidak bergerak. Aku bukan alat, bukan pion. Aku tidak mau menjadi perantara, tidak mau menjadi kacung untuk benda-benda ini. Aku sudah menghafal mantranya. Aku akan mengucapkannya, menghirupnya, memikirkannya.

Dari lubang ingatanku, kata pertama membentuk. Aku merencah ke arahnya, menggapai satu kata itu, satu kata yang akan menarik diriku kembali, ke dalam diriku yang sebenarnya.

Tangan-tangan kuat menarikku ke belakang, merenggutku. Sinar suram dan batu berlumut berjatuhan ke arahku, ruangan berputar sementara aku tersekat menarik napas, mendapati Suho mengguncangku, mata-mata yang begitu lebar sehingga bisa kulihat putih di sekelilingnya. Apa yang tadi terjadi, apa—

Suara langkah-langkah dari atas. Suho seketika mendorongku ke belakangnya, pisau berdarahnya menganjur. Gerakan itu cukup menjernihkan kepalaku dan aku merasakan sesuatu yang basah dan hangat menetes di bibir dan daguku. Darah—hidungku berdarah.

Langkah-langkah itu bertambah keras, dan Teman-temanku menghujamkan senjata mereka ke arah seorang laki-laki tampan berambut cokelat yang melenggang turun di tangga.

Manusia—telinganya bundar, tetapi matanya...

Aku mengenal mata itu. Aku pernah menatap salah satunya, terbungkus di dalam kristal, selama tiga bulan.

"Dasar bodoh," katanya kepadaku.

"Max," desahku.

•••••

Aku mengukur jarak antara teman-temanku dan Max, membandingkan pedangku dengan pedang kembar di punggungnya. Kris maju selangkah ke arah kesatria yang menuruni tangga itu dan menggeram, "Kau."

Max terkekeh. "Sudah naik pangkat, ya? Selamat."

Aku merasakan tatapannya menyapu ke arah kami. Seperti riak malam dan kemarahan, Sehun muncul di sisiku.

Buku itu seketika menghilang, gerakannya begitu gesit saat dia mengambilnya dariku dan menyematkannya ke dalam jaketnya sendiri sampai-sampai aku hampir tidak melihat itu terjadi.

Begitu logam itu meninggalkan tanganku…. Demi Sang Ibu, apa yang telah terjadi? Aku telah gagal, gagal sama sekali, begitu terpukau dengan begitu menyedihkan.

"Kau kelihatan hebat, Max," ujar Sehun, berjalan ke samping Kris—dengan santai memosisikan dirinya di antara aku dan kesatria kuno itu. "Untuk ukuran mayat."

"Terakhir aku melihatmu," ejek Max, "kau menemani Victoria tidur."

"Rupanya kau ingat," ujar Sehun sambil termenung, meski kemarahanku menyala-nyala. "Menarik."

Mata Max beralih cepat ke arah Yuri. "Di mana Seohyun?"

"Dia sudah mati," jawab Yuri datar. Kebohongan yang sudah disampaikan selama lima ratus tahun. "Dia dan Yunho tenggelam di Laut Erythria." Wajah Putri Mimpi Buruk yang tak berperasaan.

"Pembohong," sahut Max lembut. "Sejak dulu kau Memang pembohong, Yuri."

Suho menggeram, bukan suara yang pernah kudengar darinya. Max mengabaikannya, dadanya mulai naik turun. "Ke mana kau bawa Seohyun pergi?"

"Jauh darimu," bisik Yuri. "Aku membawanya ke Pangeran Yunho. Mereka menjadi pasangan jiwa dan menikah pada malam kau membunuh Luna. Dan sejak itu dia tidak pernah memikirkanmu lagi."

Kemarahan membelit wajah kecokelatannya. Max, Pahlawan legiun manusia, yang dalam perjalanannya berubah menjadi monster yang sama buruknya dengan monster yang diperanginya.

Sehun meraih ke belakang untuk menyambar tanganku.

Sudah cukup banyak yang kami lihat. Aku menggenggam pinggiran Sang Kaldron lagi, menghendakinya patuh, ikut bersama kami. Aku bersiap merasakan angin dan kegelapan, tetapi tidak ada.

Yuri memegangi tangan Kris dan Suho erat-erat—dan tetap diam di sana.

Max tersenyum.

Sehun berkata dengan malas, genggamannya bertambah erat. "Trik baru?"

Max mengangkat bahu. "Aku ditugaskan untuk Mengalihkan perhatianmu—sementara dia menggodok mantranya." Senyumannya berubah culas. "Kau tidak akan meninggalkan istana ini kecuali dia mengizinkanmu. Atau dalam keadaan terpotong-potong."

Darahku mengalir dingin. Kris dan Suho memasang kuda-kuda, tetapi Sehun menelengkan kepalanya. Aku merasakan kekuatan gelapnya naik dan makin naik, seakan-akan dia menciprati Max di sana dan di saat itu juga.

Akan tetapi, tidak terjadi apa-apa. Bahkan tak ada embusan angin malam sedikit pun.

"Kalau begitu, ya sudah," kata Max. "Apakah kau tidak ingat? Mungkin kau lupa. Untungnya aku ada di sana, terjaga setiap saat, Sehun. Victoria mencuri buku mantra miliknya—untuk mengambil kesaktian kalian."

Di dalam diriku, seperti kunci menutup gembok, mata kekuatan yang sudah leleh itu... berhenti begitu saja. Penghubung apa pun yang ada di antara pikiran dan jiwaku terpotong—bukan, diimpit begitu kuat oleh tangan tak kasatmata sehingga tidak ada apa pun yang bisa mengalir.

Aku meraih pikiran Sehun, meraih ikatan itu. Aku menghantam dinding keras. Bukan batu amril, melainkan batu asing yang tak berperasaan.

"Sang raja memastikan," lanjut Max selagi aku Menggedor-gedor dinding itu, berusaha memanggil kesaktianku sendiri tanpa hasil, "buku itu sudah dikembalikan kepadanya. Victoria tidak tahu bagaimana cara menggunakan bagian lain berisikan mantra-mantra yang lebih parah. Apakah kau tahu bagaimana rasanya tak bisa tidur, minum atau makan atau bernapas atau merasakan apa pun selama lima ratus tahun? Apakah kau mengerti bagaimana rasanya terus terjaga, dipaksa melihat apa pun yang dilakukannya."

Itu membuatnya gila—menyiksa jiwanya sampai dia gila. Itulah kesuraman tajam yang ada di dalam matanya.

"Pasti tidak seburuk itu," ujar Sehun, meski aku tahu dia sedang melepaskan segala kekuatannya untuk mengerjakan mantra yang memenuhi kami, mengikat kami, "jika kau sekarang bekerja untuk tuannya."

Gigi-gigi yang terlalu putih tersibak. "Penderitaan kalian akan lama dan menyeluruh."

"Kedengarannya menyenangkan," Sehun berkata, mulai mengeluarkan kami dari ruangan itu. Sebuah teriakan bisu yang menyuruh berlari.

Namun, ada yang datang dari atas tangga. Aku mengenali nya. Rambut hitam sepanjang bahu, kulit kemerahannya, pakaian yang lebih bersifat praktis ketimbang kemewahan. Tingginya ternyata rata-rata, tetapi berotot seperti laki-laki muda.

Wajahnya kelihatan seperti manusia laki-laki di usia empat puluhan... tampan nan lembut. Untuk menyembunyikan mata hitam dangkal penuh kebencianyang terbakar di sana.

Raja Hybern berkata, "Jebakannya mudah sekali, aku sejujurnya sedikit kecewa kalian tidak menyadarinya."

Lebih cepat dari apa pun yang bisa kami lihat, Sehun melancarkan tombak kayu ash tersembunyi ke dada Suho.

Yuri berteriak.

•••••

Kami tidak punya pilihan selain ikut dengan sang raja.

Tombak kayu ash berlumur racun kutukan darah yang diakui Raja Hybern akan menyerang ke mana dia menghendakinya. Jika kami melawan, jika kami tidak ikut dengannya ke atas, racun itu akan menyerang jantungnya. Karena sihir kami terkunci, tanpa kemampuan untuk mengirai.

Kris dan Sehun menyangga Suho di antara mereka, darahnya mengucur ke lantai di belakang kami selagi kami menaiki lorong tangga istana raja. Aku berusaha untuk tidak menginjaknya sambil mengikuti di belakangnya dengan Yuri.

Max berada di belakang kami. Yuri gemetar—berusaha untuk tidak gemetar, tetapi gemetar sambil menatap ujung tombak yang mencuat, tampak di antara celah sayap Suho.

Kami tidak ada yang berani menyerang Raja Hybern di depan sana, tengah memandu jalan. Dia membawa Sang Kaldron, menghilangkannya dengan jentikan jari dan tatapan masam ke arahku. Kami tahu sang raja tidak menggertak. Hanya perlu satu gerakan dari mereka yang bisa menyebabkan Suho tewas.

Para penjaga dan penghuni istana sudah keluar. Peri-peri Agung dan makhluk-makhluk—aku tidak tahu jenis apa mereka—tersenyum seolah-olah kami adalah hidangan berikutnya. Mata mereka semua mati. Kosong.

Tidak ada perabot, tidak ada seni. Seakan-akan istana ini adalah tengkorak makhluk raksasa. Pintu-pintu ruang singgasana terbuka, dan aku menolak.

Ruang singgasana—ruang singgasana yang itu, yang menjadi tempat pameran kekejaman Victoria. Lampu-lampu peri mengular di sepanjang dinding tulang putih, jendela-jendela nya melihat ke lautan ganas jauh di bawah sana.

Sang raja menaiki panggung yang dibuat dari sebalok zamrud gelap—singgasananya tersusun dari tulang-tulang... aku merasakan darah surut dari wajahku. Tulang manusia. Cokelat dan mulus dimakan usia.

Kami berhenti di depannya, Max melirik belakang Tubuh kami. Pintu ruang singgasana tertutup.

Sang raja berkata tanpa ditujukan kepada siapa pun, "Sekarang setelah aku memenuhi bagianku dalam perjanjian ini, kuminta kau memenuhi bagianmu." Dari kegelapan di depan pintu samping, muncul dua sosok.

Aku mulai menggeleng-gelengkan kepala seakan-akan aku bisa tidak melihatnya ketika Minho dan Chanyeol melangkah ke tempat terang.

•

•

•


	62. Chapter 62

A COURT OF MIST AND FURY(REMAKE HUNKAI)

By : Sarah J. Maas

•

•

•

•

Bab 62

Sehun terdiam seperti mayat. Kris menggeram. Menggantung di antara mereka berdua, Suho berusaha mengangkat kepala dan gagal.

Sosok yang kutatap adalah Chanyeol —wajah yang pernah kucintai dan kubenci begitu dalam—saat dia berhenti dua puluh kaki dari kami.

Dia memakai sabuk pisaunya—pisau-pisau Illyrian, baru kusadari. Rambut keemasannya dipotong lebih pendek, wajahnya lebih cekung dari yang terakhir kulihat. Mata hijaunya... membuka lebar sembari mengamatiku dari kepala hingga kaki. Terbuka lebar-lebar saat melihat baju tempur kulitku, pedang dan pisau-pisau Illyrian, caraku berdiri di antara kelompok teman-temanku—keluargaku.

Selama ini dia bekerja sama dengan Raja Hybern. "Tidak," bisikku. Meski begitu, Chanyeol berani mendekat selangkah, menatapku seolah-olah aku hantu. Minho, mata logamnya berdesir, menghentikan Chanyeol dengan memegangi bahunya.

"Tidak," kataku lagi, kali ini lebih keras.

"Apa bayarannya," Sehun berkata pelan dari sampingku. Aku mencakar-cakar dan merobek dinding yang memisahkan pikiran kami, mendorong dan menarik kepalan yang menahan sihirku.

Chanyeol mengabaikannya, akhirnya memandang sang raja. "Aku menepati janjiku."

Sang raja tersenyum.

Aku mendekat selangkah ke arah Chanyeol. "Apa yang telah kau perbuat?"

Raja Hybern berkata dari singgasananya, "Kami membuat perjanjian. Aku menyerahkanmu, dan dia setuju membiarkan pasukanku masuk ke Prythian melalui wilayahnya. Dan menggunakannya sebagai pangkalan saat kami menghilangkan tembok konyol itu."

Aku menggeleng. Minho tidak mau menemui tatapan memohon yang kulemparkan kepadanya.

"Kau gila," desis Kris.

Chanyeol mengulurkan tangan. "Kai." Sebuah perintah—seakan-akan aku tidak lebih baik dari anjing yang dipanggil.

Aku tidak bergerak. Aku harus melarikan diri; harus membebaskan kekuatanku.

"Kau—" ujar sang raja, menunjukkan jari besarnya ke arahku, "adalah pria yang sangat sulit ditemukan. Tentu saja, kami juga setuju bahwa kau akan berkerja untukku begitu kau dipulangkan ke suamimu—calon suami, atau suami? Aku tidak ingat."

Minho memandangi kami semua secara bergantian, wajahnya memucat. "Chanyeol," bisiknya.

Namun, Chanyeol tidak menurunkan tangan yang diulurkannya ke arahku. "Aku mau membawamu pulang."

Aku mundur selangkah—mendekat ke Sehun yang masih memegangi Suho bersama Kris.

"Ada satu lagi. Hal lain yang kuinginkan," lanjut sang raja.

"Yah, diinginkan Max. Sekali tepuk dua lalat, Sebenarnya. Tuan Agung Malam mati—dan mencari tahu siapa teman-temannya. Max jadi gila dibuatnya, jujur saja, Karena kau tidak pernah mengungkapnya selama lima puluh tahun. Jadi, sekarang kau tahu, Max. Dan sekarang kau bisa melakukan apa pun yang kau mau kepada mereka."

Di sekelilingku, teman-temanku menegang—kaku. Bahkan Suho tanpa kentara menggerakkan tangannya yang berdarah ke arah pisau. Genangan darahnya menyentuh sepatu botku.

Aku berkata dengan mantap dan jelas kepada Chanyeol, "Aku tidak akan pergi ke mana pun bersamamu."

"Kau tidak akan mengatakan itu, sayangku," sergah sang raja, "saat aku memenuhi bagian akhir dari perjanjianku."

Rasa ngeri membelit perutku.

Sang raja menyentakkan dagunya ke lengan kirinya. "Patahkan ikatan antara kalian berdua."

"Kumohon," bisikku.

"Bagaimana lagi Chanyeol bisa mendapatkan pengantin prianya? Dia tidak bisa punya istri yang satu bulan sekali pergi bersama laki-laki lain."

Sehun tetap diam, meski genggamannya pada Suho mengencang. Mengamati—menimbang, memilah-milah kunci untuk kesaktiannya. Membayangkan kesunyian permanen di antara jiwa kami...

Suaraku pecah saat mengatakan kepada Chanyeol, yang masih berada di seberang formasi separuh lingkaran yang kami bentuk di depan panggung, "Jangan. Jangan biarkan dia. Aku sudah bilang—aku sudah bilang aku baik-baik saja. Aku pergi—"

"Kau tidak baik-baik saja," geram Chanyeol. "Dia memanfaatkan ikatan itu untuk memanipulasimu. Kau pikir untuk apa aku sering pergi? Aku mencari cara untuk membebaskanmu. Tetapi kau pergi."

"Aku pergi karena aku hampir mati di rumah itu!"

Raja Hybern mendecakkan lidahnya. "Bukan seperti yang kau harapkan, ya?"

Chanyeol menggeram kepadanya, tetapi kembali mengulurkan tangannya ke arahku. "Pulang denganku. Sekarang."

"Tidak."

"Kai." Sebuah perintah yang tak gentar.

Sehun nyaris tak bernapas—nyaris tak bergerak.

Lalu, kusadari... kusadari itu untuk menyimpan aromanya agar tidak kentara. Aroma kami. Ikatan jodoh kami.

Pedang Max sudah terhunus dan dia menatap Yuri seolah-olah akan membunuhnya terlebih dulu. Wajah Suho yang kehabisan darah berubah marah saat melihat tatapan itu. Kris yang menyangganya, mengamati mereka semua, menilai, menyiapkan diri untuk bertarung, untuk Melindungi.

Aku berhenti memukul-mukul kekuatanku. Mengelusnya lembut—penuh kasih.

_Aku peri dan bukan peri, semua dan tidak ada, kataku kepada mantra yang mencengkeramku._

_Kau tidak menahanku. Aku seperti kau—nyata dan tidak, sekadar kumpulan kepulan kesaktian. Kau tidak menahanku._

"Aku akan ikut bersama kalian," ujarku lembut kepada Chanyeol, kepada Minho, sambil bergeser, "kalau kalian tidak mengganggu mereka. Biarkan mereka pergi."

_Kau tidak menahanku._

Wajah Chanyeol terbelit kemarahan. "Mereka monster. Mereka—"

Dia tidak menyelesaikannya sambil berjalan melintasi lantai untuk menyambarku. Menarikku dari sana, lalu sudah pasti mengirai dari sana.

_Kau tidak menahanku._

Genggaman pada kesaktianku meregang. Hilang.

Chanyeol menerjang ke arahku dari sisa jarak di antara kami. Begitu cepat—terlalu cepat.

Aku menjadi kabut dan bayangan. Aku mengirai ke luar jangkauannya. Sang raja tertawa rendah saat Chanyeol terhuyung dan terjungkal saat kepalan tangan Sehun bertemu dengan wajahnya.

Terengah, aku kembali ke Sehun yang merangkul pinggangku dengan kedua tangannya, darah Suho merembes ke punggungku. Di belakangku, Yuri melompat untuk mengisi ruang yang ditinggalkan Sehun, mengalungkan tangan Suho ke pundaknya.

Dinding batu mengerikan itu masih ada dalam pikiranku, dan masih memblokade kekuatan Sehun sendiri.

Chanyeol bangkit, mengelap darah yang menetes-netes dari hidungnya sambil kembali ke tempat Minho berdiri dengan tangan di pedangnya. Begitu Chanyeol mendekati penasihatnya, dia terhuyung selangkah. Wajahnya pucat karena marah. Aku tahu Chanyeol mengerti sesaat sebelum sang raja tertawa.

"Aku tak percaya. Pengantinmu meninggalkanmu dan rupanya menemukan pasangan jiwanya. Sang Ibu memang punya selera humor yang sesat. Dan bakat apa—katakan kepadaku, Nak: bagaimana kau bisa mengurai mantra itu?"

Aku mengabaikannya. Kebencian di mata Chanyeol membuat lututku lemar. "Maafkan aku," ucapku bersungguh-sungguh.

Mata Chanyeol tertuju ke arah Sehun, wajahnya sadis.

"Kau," geramnya, suaranya lebih mirip binatang daripada peri. "Apa yang kau lakukan terhadapnya?"

Di belakang kami, pintu-pintu terbuka dan prajurit-prajurit berhamburan masuk. Sebagian kelihatan seperti Attor.

Sebagian lagi lebih buruk. Makin lama makin banyak, memenuhi ruangan, jalan keluar, baju zirah, dan senjata berkelentang-kelenting.

Yuri dan Kris mengawasi tiap prajurit dan senjata, memperhitungkan peluang terbaik kami untuk melarikan diri. Suho merosot dan matanya berat di antara mereka. Aku serahkan itu kepada mereka sementara Sehun dan aku menghadapi Chanyeol.

"Aku tidak akan ikut denganmu," bentakku kepada Chanyeol. "Dan meski aku melakukannya... Dasar kau orang bodoh tak bertulang, yang sudah menjual kami kepadanya! Apakah kau tahu apa yang mau dia lakukan dengan Sang Kaldron?"

"Oh, banyak sekali kegunaannya," ujar sang raja. Kaldron itu muncul kembali di antara kami. "Dari sekarang."

_Bunuh dia, bunuh dia, bunuh dia._

Aku tidak yakin betul apakah itu suaraku atau Sang Kaldron. Aku tidak peduli. Aku membebaskan diri. Cakar dan sayap dan bayangan seketika muncul di sekelilingku, dikelilingi oleh air dan api.

Lalu, semuanya menghilang, dibungkam tangan tak kasatmata yang mencengkeram kesaktianku lagi, begitu kencang hingga aku tersekat.

"Ah," kata raja kepadaku, mendecakkan lidahnya, "Lihat dirimu. Seorang anak dari ketujuh negeri—mirip tetapi tidak mirip semuanya. Betapa Sang Kaldron mendengkur seperti kucing saat kau ada. Apakah kau berencana melihatnya? Menghancurkannya? Dengan Buku itu, kau bisa melakukan apa pun yang kau inginkan."

Aku tidak mengatakan apa-apa. Sang raja mengangkat bahu. "Kau akan mengatakannya sebentar lagi."

"Aku tidak akan membuat perjanjian denganmu."

"Tidak, tetapi tuanmu melakukannya, jadi kau menurutinya."

Kemarahan yang leleh menghujaniku. Aku mendesis kepada Chanyeol, "Kalau kau membawaku pergi dari sini, kalau kau membawaku dari pasangan jiwaku, aku akan menghancurkan mu. Aku akan menghancurkan negerimu, dan semuanya yang berharga untukmu."

Bibir Chanyeol merapat. Dia berkata, "Kau tidak sadar apa yang kau bicarakan."

Minho berjengit.

Sang raja menyentakkan dagu kepada pengawal-pengawal di pintu samping tempat Chanyeol dan Minho muncul.

"Tidak—dia tidak sadar." Pintu-pintu terbuka lagi. "Tidak akan ada penghancuran," lanjut sang raja sementara orang-orang—sementara wanita-wanita masuk melalui pintu-pintu itu.

Empat wanita. Empat manusia. Empat ratu yang tersisa.

"Karena," sang raja berkata, para pengawal ratu-ratu itu membungkuk di belakang mereka, mengangkat sesuatu di tengah formasi mereka, "kau akan tahu, Kim Kai, Bahwa penting sekali bagimu untuk bersikap baik."

Keempat ratu tersenyum mengejek kepada kami dengan kebencian di mata mereka. Kebencian. Mereka membuka jalan untuk para pengawal pribadi mereka lewat.

Rasa takut yang belum pernah kukenal menyusup ke dalam hatiku ketika pengawal-pengawal itu menyeret kakak-kakakku, mulut tersumpal dan tangan terikat, ke depan Raja Hybern.

Ini semacam neraka jenis baru. Mimpi buruk tingkat mahir. Aku sampai mencoba membangunkan diriku sendiri.

Di sanalah mereka—masih memakai gaun tidur sutra, rendanya kotor, terkoyak.

Yoona menangis tanpa suara, sumpalan mulutnya dibasahi air mata. Jessica, rambutnya acak-acakan seolah-olah dia melawan seperti kucing liar, terengah saat dia mengamati kami.

Mengamati Sang Kaldron.

"Kau membuat kesalahan yang sangat besar," kata sang raja kepada Sehun, tangan pasangan jiwaku merengkuhku lebih erat, "pada hari kau mengejar Buku itu. Aku tidak membutuhkannya. Aku puas membiarkannya tetap tersembunyi."

"Tetapi begitu pasukan-pasukanmu mulai mengendus-endus kemari... aku memutuskan, siapa lagi yang bisa menjadi penghubung ku kalau bukan temanku yang baru dilahirkan kembali—Max? Dia baru merampungkan bulan-bulan pemulihan dari proses itu, dan ingin sekali melihat bagaimana keadaan rumahnya yang dulu. Jadi, dia senang sekali berkunjung ke benuanya lebih lama lagi."

Para ratu tersenyum—menundukkan kepala mereka.

Tangan Sehun memegangiku lebih erat sebagai peringatan bisu.

"Max yang cerdas dan pemberani, yang sangat menderita pada akhir Perang—dan sekarang dia sekutuku. Di sini untuk membantuku meyakinkan ratu-ratu ini memberi dukungan untuk urusanku. Dengan harga yang harus dia bayar, tentu saja, tetapi tidak ada beban di sini. Dan lebih bijak untuk memilih bekerja denganku, kaki tanganku, daripada membiarkan kalian para monster Negeri Malam berkuasa dan menyerang. "

"Max rupanya benar telah Memperingatkan para Yang Mulia bahwa kalian akan berusaha mengambil Buku itu—bahwa kalian akan memberikan kebohongan-kebohongan tentang cinta dan kebaikan, padahal dia sudah pernah menyaksikan apa yang mampu dilakukan oleh Tuan Agung Negeri Malam. Pahlawan pasukan manusia, dilahirkan kembali untuk memperlihatkan kepada dunia manusia tentang maksud baikku."

" Aku tidak ingin menginvasi benua—tetapi untuk bekerja dengan mereka. Kesaktianku menyelubungi istana mereka dari mata-mata yang mengintai, hanya sekadar menunjukkan kepada mereka keuntungan-keuntungannya."

Senyuman menyeringai untuk Suho, yang hampir tak bisa mengangkat kepalanya untuk membalas geraman. "Usaha yang mengesankan sekali untuk menyusup ke istana sakral mereka, wahai Pelantun Bayangan—dan bukti utama bagi para Yang Mulia, tentu saja, bahwa negerimu tidak sebaik yang kau katakan."

"Pembohong," ujarku sengit, dan berbalik ke arah para ratu, hanya berani selangkah menjauhi Sehun. "Mereka pembohong, dan kalau kau tidak membebaskan kakak-kakakku, aku akan membantai—"

"Apakah kalian dengar ancaman-ancamannya, bahasa yang dipergunakan di Negeri Malam?" tanya sang raja kepada ratu-ratu fana, pengawal-pengawal nereka kini mengelilingi kami setengah lingkaran. "Membantai, ultimatum... mereka ingin mengakhiri hidup. Tetapi aku ingin memberikan hidup."

Ratu tertua berkata kepadanya, tidak mau mengakui keberadaanku dan kata-kataku, "Kalau begitu tunjukkan kepada kami—buktikan hadiah yang kau sebutkan."

Sehun menarikku kembali. Dia berkata pelan kepada ratu itu, "Kau bodoh."

Sang raja menyela, "Benarkah? Mengapa harus pasrah pada usia tua dan penyakit sementara penawaranku jauh lebih baik?" Dia mengayunkan tangan ke arahku.

"Awet muda. Apakah kau menyangkal keuntungan-keuntungannya? Seorang ratu fana menjadi orang yang mungkin berkuasa selamanya. Tentu saja ada risikonya—transisinya mungkin sulit. Akan tetapi, orang-orang yang berjiwa keras bisa selamat."

Ratu termuda yang berambut gelap tersenyum sekilas. Usia muda yang arogan—dan usia tua yang getir. Hanya dua lainnya tampak ragu, yang memakai hitam putih, makin lama saling mendekat—dan pengawal mengepung mereka.

Si ratu sepuh mengangkat dagunya, "Tunjukkan. Bahwa ini memang bisa dilakukan, bahwa ini aman." Dia membicarakan tentang awet muda, menghinaku tentang hal itu. Perempuan jalang bermuka dua.

Sang raja mengangguk. "Kau pikir untuk apa aku meminta teman baikku Irene untuk mencari tahu siapa yang diinginkan Kai untuk menemani dia Selama-lamanya?"

Bahkan sementara rasa ngeri memenuhi telingaku dengan kesunyian yang meraung-raung, aku menoleh ke arah ratu-ratu itu. Pasti di wajahku memancarkan pertanyaan.

Sang raja menjelaskan, "Oh, aku bertanya kepada mereka terlebih dulu. Mereka juga menginginkannya... tanpa malu-malu mau mengkhianati dua wanita muda yang salah arah. Irene tidak keberatan. Anggap saja hadiah pernikahan untuk kalian berdua," tambahnya kepada Chanyeol.

Wajah Chanyeol menegang. "Apa?"

Sang raja menelengkan kepala, meresapi setiap kata. "Kurasa Imam Besar menunggu kepulanganmu untuk memberi tahu, tetapi apakah kau tidak pernah bertanya mengapa dia percaya aku akan bisa mematahkan perjanjian itu? Mengapa dia sering menyebutkan ide itu?"

"Selama beribu-ribu tahun, banyak sekali Imam-imam Besar yang dipaksa berlutut di hadapan para Tuan Agung. Dan selama bertahun-tahun menghuni negeri asing itu... sungguh, pemikirannya sangat terbuka. Setelah kami bertemu, setelah aku melukiskan potret Prythian yang bebas dari Tuan-tuan Agung, di wilayah Imam-imam Besar akan berkuasa dengan anggun dan bijaksana…. Tidak perlu membujuknya berlebihan."

Aku ingin muntah. Chanyeol layak dipuji karena dia juga kelihatan ingin muntah. Wajah Minho mengendur. "Dia menjual—dia menjual keluarga Kai. Kepadamu."

Aku telah memberi tahu Irene segalanya tentang kakak-kakakku. Dia menanyakannya. Menanyakan siapa mereka, di mana mereka tinggal. Aku bodoh sekali, hancur sekali…. Kuberikan segala detial informasi kepadanya.

"Menjual?" Sang raja mendengus. "Atau menyelamatkan mereka dari belenggu kematian fana? Menurut Irene, mereka berdua adalah wanita yang berkemauan keras, seperti adik mereka. Pasti mereka akan selamat. Dan sebagai bukti bagi ratu-ratu kami bahwa ini bisa dilakukan. Jika kuat."

Jantungku berhenti. "Jangan berani—"

Sang raja menyela, "Kusarankan kau bersiap."

Kemudian, neraka meledak di ruangan itu. Kekuatan putih menjijikkan dan tanpa akhir, bergulung menghantam kami. Aku hanya tahu tubuh Sehun melindungi tubuhku sementara kami semua terhempas ke lantai, dia berteriak kesakitan saat menerima terjangan kekuatan sang raja.

Kris menggeliat, sayapnya membuka lebar untuk Melindungi Suho. Sayapnya—sayapnya—

Teriakan Kris saat sayapnya dirobek-robek oleh cakar dari sihir murni adalah teriakan paling mengerikan yang pernah kudengar. Yuri meluncur ke arahnya, tetapi terlambat.

Sehun bergerak seketika, seolah-olah mau menyerang sang raja, tetapi kekuatan tadi menyerang kami lagi, dan lagi. Sehun jatuh berlutut.

Kedua kakakku menjerit-jerit di balik sumpalan mulut. Tangisan Yoona bagaikan sebuah peringatan. Sebuah peringatan untuk—

Di sebelah kananku yang kini tersibak, Chanyeol berlari ke arahku. Akhirnya menyambarku. Aku melemparkan pisau ke arahnya—sekeras mungkin.

Dia menukik untuk menghindar. Lalu, dia menjauh untuk menghindari serangan pisau kedua yang sudah kupersiapkan, terperangah memandangku, memandang Sehun, seakan-akan dia bisa melihat ikatan pasangan jiwa di antara kami.

Aku berbalik pada saat prajurit-prajurit mendesak, menyela kami. Aku melihat Kris dan Suho di lantai, Max tertawa pelan melihat darah yang mengucur dari sayap Kris yang compang-camping. Hanya tersisa robekan-robekan.

Aku bergegas lari ke arahnya. Darahku mungkin cukup, untuk—Yuri, yang sedang berlutut di samping Kris, menerjang ke arah sang raja dengan jerit kemarahan murni.

Sang raja mengirimkan pukulan kekuatannya kepada Yuri. Yuri mengelak, pisau terhunus di tangannya, dan—Suho berteriak kesakitan.

Yuri mematung. Berhenti satu langkah dari singgasana. Pisaunya jatuh berdenting ke lantai.

Sang raja bangkit. "Kau memang sungguh seorang ratu hebat," bisiknya.

Yuri pun menjauh. Selangkah demi selangkah. "Sungguh hadiah yang hebat," kata sang raja, tatapan gelapnya melahap Yuri.

Kepala Suho terangkat dari tempatnya tergeletak bersimbah darahnya sendiri, matanya penuh kemarahan dan kesakitan saat dia menggeram kepada sang raja, "Jangan kau sentuh dia."

Yuri menatap Suho—ada ketakutan nyata di sana. Ketakutan dan yang lainnya. Dia tidak berhenti bergerak hingga kembali berlutut di samping Suho dan menekan lukanya dengan tangan. Suho mendesis, tetapi menutup tangan Yuri yang berlumur darah dengan tangannya sendiri.

Sehun memosisikan dirinya di antaraku dan sang raja saat aku jatuh berlutut di depan Kris. Aku menyobek lengan baju kulit bawahku.

"Masukkan yang lebih cantik terlebih dulu," ujar sang raja, Yuri sudah terlupakan.

Aku menoleh—tepat pada saat para pengawal memegangiku dari belakang. Sehun seketika ada di sana, tetapi Suho berteriak, punggungnya melenting ketika racun dari sang raja bekerja.

"Tahan dirimu," kata sang raja, "dari pikiran bodoh, Sehun." Dia tersenyum kepadaku. "Jika ada yang mengganggu, si pelantun bayangan mati. Kasihan si kasar itu sayapnya rusak."

Dia membungkuk di hadapan kedua kakakku sebagai ejekan. "Nona-nona, keabadian menunggu. Buktikan kepada para Yang Mulia bahwa Sang Kaldron aman untuk... orang-orang yang tegar."

Aku menggeleng-geleng, tak mampu bernapas, tak mampu memikirkan jalan keluar. Yoona gemetar, terisak, lalu dia dilemparkan ke depan. Ke dalam Kaldron. Jessica mulai meronta dan melawan mereka yang memeganginya.

Chanyeol berujar, "Hentikan."

Sang raja tidak menurutinya.

Minho, di samping Chanyeol, lagi-lagi menaruh tangannya pada pedang. "Hentikan ini."

Jessica meraung kepada para pengawal, kepada raja, saat Yoona menyerah selangkah demi selangkah ke Kaldron itu. Saat sang raja mengayunkan tangannya, cairan meluap di dalamnya. Tidak, tidak—Ratu-ratu itu hanya mengawasi dengan wajah terpaku.

Sehun dan Yuri dipisahkan oleh para pengawal dariku, tidak berani menggerakkan satu otot pun.

Chanyeol menyentak sang raja, "Ini tidak ada dalam perjanjian kita. Hentikan ini sekarang juga."

"Aku tidak peduli," ujar sang raja singkat.

Chanyeol menerjang ke singgasana, seakan-akan mau merobek sang raja hingga hancur.

Sihir putih panas itu menghantamnya, mendorongnya ke lantai. Mengikatnya.

Chanyeol kaku tertahan cahaya yang mengikat leher dan pergelangan tangannya. Kekuatan keemasannya memancar tanpa hasil. Aku menarik kuat-kuat dari genggaman yang masih menahanku, meronta, lagi dan lagi.

Minho tertatih selangkah ke arah Yoona yang dipegangi dua pengawal yang mengangkatnya ke atas. Dia sudah mulai meronta-ronta, menangis-nangis sementara kakinya menendang-nendang ke sisi Kaldron selagi dia didorong masuk ke dalamnya, seakan-akan dia bisa menggulingkannya.

"Sudah cukup." Minho bergerak cepat meraih Yoona, meraih Kaldron itu.

Kemudian, kekuatan sang raja mengikatnya juga. Di lantai bersama Chanyeol, satu matanya terbuka lebar, firasat tajamnya membuat dia memandang Yoona dan Tuan Agung secara bergantian dengan ekspresi ketakutan.

"Tolong," mohonku kepada raja yang memberi isyarat agar Yoona dicemplungkan ke dalam air. "Tolong, aku akan lakukan apa pun, akan kuberikan apa pun kepadamu."

Aku berdiri cepat, melangkah pergi dari tempat Kris menelungku dan menatap para ratu. "Kumohon—kalian tidak perlu bukti, aku adalah bukti bahwa keabadian bisa didapat. Max adalah bukti bahwa Kaldron ini aman."

Si ratu sepuh berkata, "Kau adalah pencuri, pembohong. Kau berkonspirasi dengan saudari kami. Hukumanmu Seharusnya sama dengan yang dia terima. Anggap saja ini hadiah."

Kaki Yoona menyentuh air, dia berteriak—teriakan ketakutannya menghantamku begitu dalam hingga aku mulai terisak. "Kumohon," ujarku, entah kepada siapa.

Jessica masih meronta, masih meraung-raung dari balik sumpalan mulut.

Jessica, yang deminya Yoona rela membunuh dan melacur dan mencuri. Yoona, yang selalu lembut dan manis. Yoona, yang akan menikah dengan seorang putra bangsawan pembenci peri...

Pengawal-pengawal itu mendorong kakakku masuk ke Kaldron dengan satu gerakan. Jeritanku belum selesai terdengar saat kepala Yoona tercelup.

Dia tidak muncul lagi. Hanya teriakan Jessica yang terdengar. Kris membabi buta menerjang ke sana—ke Jessica, merintih kesakitan.

Raja Hybern mengangguk kecil kepada para ratu. "Lihatlah."

Sehun masih terpisah, dipisahkan oleh para pengawal yang berimpitan dariku. Dia mengepalkan tangannya, tetapi tidak bergerak, seperti Yuri dan aku yang juga tidak berani bergerak, karena nyawa Suho bergantungan dalam genggaman sang raja.

Seolah-olah digulingkan oleh tangan yang tak kasatmata, Sang Kaldron terguling ke samping. Air yang tumpah lebih banyak dari muatannya membanjir ke luar. Asap hitam meliputi air.

Yoona, seolah-olah baru saja dihempaskan ombak, terdampar menelungkup ke lantai batu. Kakinya begitu pucat—begitu mulus. Aku tidak ingat kapan terakhir kali aku melihat kedua kakinya terbuka.

Para ratu mendesak ke depan. Hidup, dia harus hidup, harus berniat hidup.

Yoona menarik napas, punggungnya yang kuat bangkit, baju tidurnya yang basah nyaris tembus pandang. Selagi dia bangun dan menopang tubuhnya dengan siku tangan, serta mulut yang masih disumpal, dia menoleh untuk melihatku.

Jessica kembali meraung.

Kulit pucat mulai berpendar. Wajahnya entah bagaimana bertambah cantik—cantik tak terhingga, dan telinganya... Telinga Yoona sekarang runcing di balik rambutnya yang lepek.

Ratu-ratu itu terkesiap. Sejenak, yang terpikir olehku adalah ayahku. Apa yang akan dilakukannya, apa yang akan dikatakannya, saat putri kesayangannya menatapnya dengan wajah peri.

"Jadi, kita bisa selamat," bisik ratu termuda dan berambut gelap, matanya bersinar-sinar.

Aku jatuh berlutut, para pengawal tidak peduli untuk memegangiku saat aku terisak-isak. Apa yang telah dilakukannya, apa yang telah dilakukannya….

"Sekarang si kucing neraka, kalau tidak keberatan," kata Raja Hybern.

Aku memalingkan kepalaku ke arah Jessica saat dia terdiam. Sang Kaldron tetap berdiri. Kris lagi-lagi bergerak, merosot di lantai—tetapi Tangannya berjengit-jengit ke arah Jessica.

Yoona masih gemetar di lantai batu yang basah, gaun tidurnya tersibak hingga ke paha, dadanya terlihat penuh di balik kain basah. Para pengawal terkekeh.

Minho menggeram kepada sang raja dari sumpalan sihir di tenggorokannya, "Jangan biarkan dia di lantai seperti itu, sialan—"

Terlihat cahaya berpendar dan terdengar bunyi guratan, kemudian Minho berjalan menghampiri Yoona, bebas dari ikatan. Chanyeol masih terikat di lantai, sumpalan sihir putih menyala di mulutnya. Matanya tertuju ke arah Minho sementara—

Sementara Minho melepaskan jaketnya, berlutut di hadapan Yoona. Yoona menjauh dari jaket itu, dari Minho.

Para pengawal mengangkat Jessica ke Kaldron. Ada jenis siksaan yang lain, baru kusadari. Ada siksaan yang sudah pernah kualami, yang pernah Sehun alami. Kemudian ini.

Siksaan yang dengan susah payah berusaha dihindari Sehun selama lima puluh tahun; mimpi buruk yang menghantuinya. Tidak bisa bergerak, tidak bisa melawan... sementara orang-orang yang kita cintai hancur. Mataku bertemu dengan mata pasangan jiwaku. Luka beriak dari tatapan ungunya—kemarahan dan rasa bersalah dan rasa sakit sesungguhnya.

Cermin dari tatapanku.

Jessica melawan di setiap langkahnya.

Dia tidak mempermudahnya untuk mereka. Dia mencakar-cakar dan menendang-nendang dan menahan. Namun, itu masih tidak cukup, dan kami tidak mampu menyelamatkannya.

Aku melihatnya diangkat. Yoona tetap gemetar di lantai, mantel Minho menutupi tubuhnya. Dia tidak melihat ke Kaldron di belakangnya saat kaki Jessica yang meronta-ronta menghantam ke dalam air.

Kris bergerak lagi, sayapnya yang sobek mengepak dan mencipratkan darah, otot-ototnya gemetar. Mendengar teriakan Jessica—kemarahannya, mata Kris bergerak membuka, berkaca-kaca dan tak bisa melihat, jawaban untuk panggilan di dalam darahnya, sebuah janji yang dibuatnya untuk Jessica. Rasa sakit menghantamnya kembali.

Jessica didorong masuk ke air hingga sedalam bahu. Dia menahan meski air menciprat-ciprat. Dia mencakar-cakar dan berteriak marah, menentang.

"Celupkan dia," desis sang raja.

Para pengawal memegang dan mendorong pundak ramping Jessica. Juga kepala berambut cokelat keemasannya. Sementara mereka mendorong kepalanya masuk ke air, Jessica meronta sekali lagi, melepaskan tangan panjangnya yang pucat.

Sambil memamerkan gigi-giginya, Jessica mengacungkan satu jari kepada Raja Hybern. Satu jari, kutukan sekaligus umpatan. Sebuah sumpah.

Sementara kepala Jessica dipaksa masuk ke dalam air, selagi tangannya dipaksa masuk dengan kasar, firasat tajam Raja Hybern membuatnya kelihatan sedikit terkesima.

Air gelap menjilat-jilat sejenak, lalu permukaannya merata. Aku muntah ke lantai.

Para pengawal akhirnya membiarkan Sehun berlutut di sampingku di atas genangan darah Kris yang makin banyak—membiarkannya memelukku sementara Sang Kaldron terguling lagi.

Air tumpah ruah, Minho menyangga lengan Yoona dan membawanya menyingkir. Sihir yang mengikat Chanyeol sudah hilang bersama sumpalan mulutnya. Dia berdiri seketika, menggeram kepada sang raja. Bahkan kepalan di dalam benakku mereda hingga berupa belaian semata. Seolah-olah dia tahu telah menang.

Aku tidak peduli. Terutama saat Jessica tergeletak di lantai batu.

Aku tahu dia berbeda.

Dari bagaimana Yoona dibuat, berbeda dengan Jessica.

Bahkan sebelum dia menarik napas pertama, aku bisa merasakannya. Seolah-olah saat dia dibuat, Sang Kaldron harus mengerahkan lebih banyak energi di luar keinginannya. Seolah-olah Jessica masih melawan meski dia masuk ke dalamnya, dan memutuskan bahwa jika dia diseret ke dalam neraka, dia mau membawa Sang Kaldron ikut bersamanya. Seolah-olah jari yang sekarang ditunjukkannya adalah janji kematian untuk Raja Hybern.

Jessica menarik napas. Ketika kupandang kakakku, dengan kecantikannya yang makin bertambah, telinganya... dan ketika dia menatapku…. Kegeraman. Kekuatan. Kecerdikan.

Kemudian, semua itu hilang. Rasa ngeri dan kaget meruntuhkan wajahnya, tetapi dia tidak berhenti, tidak diam. Dia merdeka—dia bebas.

Jessica berdiri, melangkah terseok-seok dengan kakinya yang lebih panjang dan ramping, mencabut sumpalan dari mulutnya.

Dia menubruk Minho, merenggut Yoona dari pelukannya, dan berteriak kepada Minho yang terjatuh ke belakang, "Lepaskan dia!"

Kaki Yoona terpeleset di lantai, tetapi Jessica menahannya berdiri, tangannya membelai wajah Yoona, pundaknya, rambutnya—"Yoona, Yoona, Yoona," isaknya.

Kris kembali bergerak—berusaha bangkit, untuk menjawab suara Jessica sementara kakakku meneriakkan nama Yoona berulang kali.

Akan tetapi, Yoona menatap dari atas bahu Jessica. Menatap Minho—yang wajahnya kini dia amati. Mata cokelat gelap bertemu dengan satu mata kuning kemerahan dan sebelah mata logam.

Jessica masih menangis, masih marah, masih mengamati Yoona.

Tangan Minho lemas. Suaranya pecah saat dia berbisik kepada Yoona, "Kau pasangan jiwaku."

•

•

•

•


	63. Chapter 63

A COURT OF MIST AND FURY(REMAKE HUNKAI)

By : Sarah J. Maas

•

•

•

•

Bab 63

Aku tidak meresapi pernyataan Minho.

Akan tetapi, Jessica berputar menghadapnya. "Bukan, bukan dia," katanya, dan mendorongnya lagi.

Minho tidak bergerak sedikit pun. Wajahnya sepucat kematian sementara dia menatap Yoona. Kakakku itu tidak mengatakan apa-apa, cincin besi bekilau redup di jarinya.

Raja Hybern bergumam, "Menarik. Sangat menarik."

Dia beralih ke ratu-ratu itu. "Lihat? Aku menunjukkan tidak hanya sekali tetapi dua kali bahwa ini aman. Siapa yang mau dibuat terlebih dulu? Mungkin kalian juga akan mendapatkan bangsawan peri tampan sebagai pasangan jiwamu."

Ratu termuda melangkah ke depan, matanya bergerak ke arah sekumpulan laki-laki peri. Seolah-olah dia bebas memilih.

Sang raja terkekeh. "Baiklah, kalau begitu."

Kebencian membanjiriku, begitu dahsyat sehingga aku tak bisa mengendalikannya, tidak ada nyanyian di dalam hatiku, yang ada hanya tangis peperangan. Aku akan membunuh mereka. Aku akan membunuh mereka semua.

"Jika kau memang senang menawarkan perjanjian," kata Sehun tiba-tiba, berdiri dan menarikku bersamanya, "mungkin aku bisa membuat perjanjian denganmu."

"Oh?"

Sehun mengangkat bahu.

Jangan. Jangan ada perjanjian lagi—jangan ada pengorbanan lagi. Jangan lagi menyerahkan dirinya sepotong demi sepotong.

Jangan lagi.

Jika sang raja menolak, jika tidak ada apa-apa lagi yang bisa dilakukan selain menyaksikan teman-temanku mati...

Aku tidak bisa menerimanya. Aku tidak bisa melaluinya—jangan itu.

Demi Sehun, demi keluarga yang telah kutemukan...

Mereka tidak memerlukanku—tidak terlalu. Hanya untuk memusnahkan Sang Kaldron.

Aku sudah mengecewakan mereka. Sama seperti aku mengecewakan kakak-kakakku, yang hidupnya kini telah kuhancurkan...

Aku memikirkan cincin yang menungguku di rumah. Memikirkan cincin di tangan Yoona, dari seorang laki-laki yang sekarang pasti akan memburunya dan membunuhnya. Itu pun jika Minho mau membiarkannya pergi.

Aku memikirkan semua hal yang ingin kulukis—dan tidak akan pernah kesampaian. Namun, demi mereka—demi keluarga sedarah dan keluarga yang kupilih sendiri, untuk pasangan jiwaku….

Ide yang menyambarku ini tidak terasa menakutkan.

Maka, aku tidak takut.

Aku jatuh berlutut sambil mengejang, memegangi kepala sambil memamerkan gigi-gigiku dan terisak, terisak dan terengah, mencabuti rambutku. Kepalan sihir itu tidak sempat menangkapku lagi saat ledakan ku melampauinya.

Sehun meraihku, tetapi aku melancarkan kekuatan, kilatan cahaya putih bersih itu, semua yang bisa dilepaskan dengan kekangan mantra sang raja. Kilatan cahaya hanya untuk Sehun, hanya karena Sehun. Kuharap dia mengerti.

Kilatan itu meletus ke seluruh penjuru ruangan, kekuatan yang terhimpun mendesis dan jatuh kembali. Bahkan Sehun pun diam terpaku—sang raja dan para ratu ternganga. Kakak-kakakku dan Minho juga membalikkan tubuhnya.

Di sana, jauh di dalam cahaya siang... aku terkumpul ke dalamnya. Kekuatan jernih yang menyucikan. Pematah kutukan—pematah mantra. Cahaya membasuh semua jebakan fisik, menunjukkanku geraman mantra-mantra dan glamor, memperlihatkanku jalan keluar. Aku terbakar lebih terang, mencari, mencari….

Terpendam di dalam dinding-dinding tulang istana itu, penangkal-penangkal terjalin kuat. Aku mengirimkan cahaya menyilaukan sekali lagi—pengalihatan dan tipuan sementara aku merusak penangkal-penangkal di arteri-arteri kunonya.

Sekarang aku hanya tinggal memainkan peranku.

Cahaya memudar, dan aku menggelung di lantai, menggenggam kepalaku sendiri. Hening, sementara mereka semua terperangah memandang ku. Bahkan Max pun berhenti cengengesan di tempatnya kini bersandar ke dinding.

Mataku hanya tertuju ke arah Chanyeol saat aku menurunkan tangan, menarik napas kuat-kuat, dan mengerjap-ngerjap. Aku memandang tuan rumah dan darah dan penghuni Negeri Malam, kemudian akhirnya kembali memandangnya sambil berkata, "Chanyeol?"

Dia tidak bergerak sedikit pun. Di belakangnya, sang raja terpana melihatku. Entah dia tahu aku telah membuka paksa penangkal-penangkalnya, entah dia tahu itu disengaja, bukan masalah bagiku—belum saja.

Aku mengerjap lagi, seolah-olah menjernihkan kepalaku.

"Chanyeol?" Aku memandangi tanganku, darah, dan ketika aku memandang Sehun, ketika aku melihat wajah suram teman-temanku, dan kakak-kakakku yang abadi dan basah kuyup—

Di wajah Sehun hanya ada rasa terkejut dan kebingungan saat aku bergerak menjauh darinya. Jauh dari mereka. Menuju Chanyeol. "Chanyeol," kataku lagi.

Mata Minho membelalak saat dia melangkah ke antaraku dan Yoona. Aku berputar menghadap Raja Hybern. "Di mana—"

Sekali lagi aku menghadap Sehun. "Apa yang kau lakukan kepadaku," bisikku, berat dan serak. Mundur ke arah Chanyeol berada. "Apa yang kau lakukan?"

_Keluarkan mereka. Bawa kakak-kakakku._

_Berpura-puralah—kumohon berpura-puralah. Kumohon..._

Tidak ada suara, tidak ada dinding pertahanan, tidak ada secercah perasaan dalam ikatan kami. Kekuatan raja menghalanginya secara menyeluruh. Tidak ada yang bisa kulakukan untuk melawannya, terlepas dari apakah aku Pematah Kutukan.

Sehun memasukkan tangannya ke dalam saku sambil berkata lembut, "Bagaimana kau bisa bebas?"

"Apa?" sahut Max dengan sengit, bangkit dari dinding dan berlari ke arah kami.

Aku menoleh ke arah Chanyeol dan mengabaikan wajah dan bau dan pakaian yang seluruhnya salah. Dia menatapku dengan waspada.

"Jangan biarkan dia membawaku lagi, jangan biarkan dia—jangan—" Aku tidak bisa menahan tangisanku, sementara apa yang sedang kulakukan dengan kekuatan penuh menghantamku.

"Kai," ujar Chanyeol lembut. Aku tahu aku telah menang. Aku terisak lebih keras.

_Bawa kakak-kakakku ke luar_, mohonku kepada Sehun melalui ikatan bisu itu. _Kubuka penangkalnya untukmu—untuk kalian semua. Bawa mereka ke luar._

"Jangan biarkan dia membawaku." Aku tersedu lagi. "Aku tidak mau kembali ke sana."

Saat aku melihat Yuri, melihat air mata yang mengalir di pipinya saat dia membantu Kris bangun, aku tahu dia menyadari apa yang kumaksud. Akan tetapi, air mata itu lenyap—menjadi kesedihan untuk Kris saat dia menoleh ke arah Sehun dengan wajah penuh benci dan ketakutan sambil bertanya sengit, "Apa yang kau lakukan terhadap pemuda itu?"

Sehun menelengkan kepala. "Bagaimana kau bisa melakukannya, Kai?" Begitu banyak darah di tubuhnya. Satu Permainan terakhir lagi—ini hanya satu permainan terakhir yang kami mainkan bersama.

Aku menggelengkan kepala. Para ratu telah menyingkir ke belakang, pengawal mereka membentuk dinding di antara kami.

Chanyeol mengamatiku dengan saksama. Begitu juga Minho. Maka, aku menoleh ke arah sang raja. Dia tersenyum. Seakan-akan dia tahu.

Aku berkata, "Patahkan ikatannya."

Sehun mematung seperti mayat.

Aku menghambur ke hadapan sang raja, lututku menyentak saat aku menjatuhkan diri di lantai depan singgasananya. "Patahkan ikatannya. Perjanjiannya, ikatan—ikatan pasangan jiwa. Dia—dia memaksaku melakukannya, dia memaksaku bersumpah—"

"Tidak," sahut Sehun.

Aku mengabaikannya, meski hatiku hancur, meski aku tahu bahwa dia tidak bersungguh-sungguh—"Lakukanlah," mohonku kepada sang raja, walau dalam hati aku berdoa agar dia tidak menyadari penangkal-penangkalnya yang rusak, pintu yang kutinggalkan terbuka lebar. "Aku tahu kau bisa. Bebaskan—bebaskan aku saja. Bebaskan aku dari ikatan itu."

"Tidak," kata Sehun.

Chanyeol menatap kami secara bergantian. Aku menatapnya, Tuan Agung yang pernah kucintai, dan aku berbisik, "Jangan lagi. Jangan ada lagi kematian—jangan ada lagi pembunuhan."

Aku tersedu sambil merapatkan gigi. Memaksakan diri menatap kakak-kakakku. "Bawa aku pulang dan biarkan mereka pergi. Katakan kepadanya ini bagian dari perjanjiannya dan biarkan mereka pergi. Kumohon."

Kris perlahan bergerak, setiap geraknya menyakitkan, cukup untuk melihatku dari balik sayapnya yang Robek-robek. Di matanya yang diliputi rasa sakit, aku melihatnya—pemahaman itu.

Kerajaan Impian. Tempatku adalah di Kerajaan Impian. Bersama para pemimpi. Demi mimpi-mimpi mereka... demi apa yang telah mereka upayakan dan korbankan... aku bisa melakukannya.

_Keluarkan kakak-kakakku dari sini,_ kataku kepada Sehun untuk terakhir kalinya, mengirimnya ke dinding batu di antara kami.

Aku menatap Chanyeol. "Jangan lagi." Mata hijaunya bertemu dengan mataku—kesedihan dan kelembutan di dalamnya adalah hal terjijik yang pernah kulihat. "Bawa aku pulang."

Chanyeol berkata datar kepada sang raja. "Biarkan mereka pergi, patahkan ikatannya, dan kita sudahi. Kakak-kakaknya ikut bersama kami. Kau sudah melampaui banyak batasan."

Max mulai membantah, tetapi sang raja berkata, "Baiklah."

"Tidak." Hanya itu yang dikatakan Sehun.

Chanyeol menggeram. "Peduli setan kalau dia pasangan jiwamu. Peduli setan kalau kau berpikir kau berhak memilikinya. Dia milikku—dan suatu hari nanti, aku akan membalasmu untuk tiap rasa sakit yang dirasakannya, tiap titik penderitaan dan kesengsaraan. Suatu hari nanti, mungkin saat dia memutuskan ingin mengakhirimu, aku akan dengan senang hati memenuhi permintaannya."

Pergilah—pergi saja. Bawa kakak-kakakku bersamamu.

Sehun hanya menatapku. "Jangan."

Aku mundur menjauh—sampai aku menubruk dada Chanyeol, sampai tangannya, hangat dan berat, mendarat di pundakku. "Lakukan," katanya kepada Raja Hybern.

"Jangan," kata Sehun lagi, suaranya pecah.

Sang raja menunjukku, dan aku berteriak. Chanyeol memegangi lenganku sementara aku berteriak dan berteriak merasakan sakit yang mencabik-cabik dada dan tangan kiriku.

Sehun ambruk ke lantai, meraung, dan kupikir dia mungkin menyebut namaku, mungkin meneriakkannya sementara aku meronta dan tersedu. Aku dicabik-cabik, aku sekarat, aku sekarat.

Tidak. Tidak, aku tidak menginginkannya, aku tidak menginginkannya.

Suara pecahan menggema di telingaku.

Dunia terbelah menjadi dua saat ikatan itu terputus.

•

•

•


	64. Chapter 64

A COURT OF MIST AND FURY(REMAKE HUNKAI)

By : Sarah J. Maas

•

•

•

•

Bab 64

Aku pingsan.

Saat aku membuka mata, hanya beberapa detik berlalu. Yuri sedang mengangkat Sehun yang terengah di lantai, matanya liar, jari-jarinya mengepal dan meregang.

Chanyeol mencabut sarung tanganku yang kiri. Kulit telanjang dan bersih menyapanya. Tidak ada tato.

Aku tersedu dan tersedu. Tangannya membungkusku. Tiap inci sentuhannya terasa salah. Aku nyaris muntah mencium baunya.

Yuri melepaskan kerah jaket Sehun, dan dia merangkak—merangkak kembali ke arah Suho dan Kris. Darah mereka berkecipuk di bawah tangan Sehun, di lehernya, saat dia menopang dirinya melintasi genangan itu. Napas seraknya menusuk ke dalam diriku, jiwaku.

Sang raja hanya mengayunkan tangan. "Kau bebas pergi, Sehun. Racun di tubuh temanmu sudah hilang. Akan tetapi, sayap temanmu yang lain agak berantakan."

_Jangan melawan—jangan katakan apa pun. _Aku memohon kepada Sehun saat dia sudah meraih saudara-saudaranya.

_Bawa kakak-kakakku. Penangkal sudah dibuka._

Hening.

Aku menoleh—hanya sekali—ke arah Sehun, Kris, Yuri, dan Suho.

Mereka semua sudah menatapku lebih dulu. Wajah-wajah berdarah dan dingin dan marah. Aku tahu ada cinta di balik itu semua. Mereka memahami air mata yang mengalir di wajahku selagi aku mengucapkan selamat tinggal dalam hati.

Lalu Yuri, segesit ular, mengirai ke Minho. Ke kedua kakakku. Rupanya untuk menunjukkan kepada Sehun apa yang telah kulakukan, serta lubang yang kuledakkan sebagai jalan keluar mereka.

Yurii menghantamkan telapak tangannya ke dada Minho untuk menyingkirkannya, dan raungannya menggetarkan ruangan saat Yuri menyambar lengan kedua kakakku dan menghilang. Teriakan Minho masih terdengar saat Sehun meluncur, memegangi Suho dan Kris, dan tidak menoleh ke arahku saat mengirai ke luar.

Sang raja berdiri seketika, menumpahkan kemarahan kepada pengawal-pengawalnya, kepada Max, karena tidak memegangi kakak-kakakku. Menuntut penjelasan atas apa yang terjadi kepada penangkal-penangkal istana.

Aku tak terlalu mendengarnya. Di kepalaku hanya ada Kesunyian. Kesunyian yang dulu terisi dengan tawa gelap dan kesenangan jahat. Dataran kosong yang ditiup angin.

Minho menggeleng-geleng, terengah, dan berbalik menghadap kami. "Rebut dia kembali," geramnya kepada Chanyeol di sela kemarahan sang raja. Pasangan jiwa—seorang pasangan jiwa yang bertingkah liar mempertahankan apa yang menjadi miliknya.

Chanyeol mengabaikannya. Begitu pula aku. Aku nyaris tak bisa berdiri, tetapi aku menghadap sang raja saat dia merosot ke singgasananya, memegangi dudukan tangannya erat-erat hingga buku-buku jarinya memutih. "Terima kasih," bisikku, tangan di dada—kulitnya sangat pucat, sangat putih. "Terima kasih."

Dia hanya berbicara untuk mengumpulkan ratu-ratu kembali, sekarang cukup jauh darinya, "Mulai."

Para ratu saling bertukar pandangan, lalu memandang pengawal-pengawal mereka yang terbelalak, dan mengular ke arah Sang Kaldron, senyum mereka mengembang. Serigala mengitari mangsa. Salah satunya menyentak yang lain karena mendorongnya—rasa bergumam sesuatu kepada mereka semua, tetapi aku tak peduli mendengarkannya.

Max berjalan menghampiri Minho di tengan keributan itu, terbawa pelan. "Tahu tidak apa yang dilakukan bedebah-bedebah Illyrian terhadap wanita-wanita cantik? Tidak akan ada lagi pasangan jiwa untukmu—setidaknya yang berguna untuk apa pun bagimu."

Minho menanggapi dengan menggeram sadis.

Aku meludahi kaki Max. "Kau pergi saja ke neraka, orang berengsek menjijikkan."

Tangan Chanyeol mengencang di bahuku. Minho berputar ke arahku, dan mata logamnya berdesir dan menyipit. Cara berpikir yang diasah selama berabad-abad memperjelas semuanya.

Aku tidak panik saat kakak-kakakku dibawa pergi. Aku berkata pelan, "Kita akan merebutnya kembali."

Namun, Minho mengawasiku dengan waspada. Terlalu waspada.

Aku berkata kepada Chanyeol, "Bawa aku pulang," Sang raja menghentikan pertengkaran para ratu, "Di mana benda itu."

Aku lebih memilih suara arogan dan kesenangan tadi dibandingkan suara datar yang dengan brutal membelah ke seluruh ruangan.

"Kau—kau bertugas untuk menggunakan Buku Napas," kata raja. "Aku bisa merasakannya di sini, bersama..."

Seluruh istana bergetar saat dia menyadari aku tidak menyimpannya di balik jaket.

Aku hanya mengatakan, "Kesalahanmu."

Lubang hidungnya mengembang. Bahkan laut di kejauhan seolah-olah menghindari kemurkaan yang membuat wajah kemerahannya memucat. Namun, kegeraman itu hilang setelah dia mengerjap. Dia berkata kepada Chanyeol, "Saat Buku itu diambil kembali, aku mengharapkan kehadiranmu di sini."

Kekuatan, berbau bunga lili dan pohon cedar dan tunas tetumbuhan berpusar mengelilingiku. Bersiap mengiraikan kami melalui penangkal-penangkal tak terlihat yang sudah kuhancurkan.

Maka, kukatakan kepada sang raja yang sedang berseteru menentukan siapa yang masuk ke Kaldron lebih dulu. "Aku sendiri yang akan menyalakan tungkunya."

Kemudian, kami pergi.

•

•

•


	65. Chapter 65

A COURT OF MIST AND FURY(REMAKE HUNKAI)

By : Sarah J. Maas

•

•

•

•

Bab 65

Sehun

Aku menghantam lantai rumah bandar. Seketika Krystal sudah ada di sana, tangannya memeriksa sayap Kris, mengumpat saat melihat kerusakannya dan saat melihat lubang di dada Suho.

Bahkan dia pun tidak bisa menyembuhkan mereka berdua sendirian. Tidak, kami membutuhkan tabib sungguhan untuk mereka masing-masing, dan cepat, karena jika Kris kehilangan sayapnya... aku tahu dia memilih untuk mati.

Orang Illyrian mana pun lebih memilih mati.

"Di mana dia?" tuntut Krystal.

_Di mana dia, di mana dia, di mana dia._

"Bawa Buku ini pergi dari sini," kataku, melemparkan paruhan-paruhan buku itu ke lantai. Aku benci menyentuhnya, kegilaan dan kesengsaraan dan kesenangan dari benda itu. Krystal mengabaikan perintahku.

Yuri belum muncul—masih mengantar atau menyembunyikan Jessica dan Yoona di mana pun yang menurutnya paling aman.

"Di mana dia?" tanya Krystal lagi, menekan tangannya ke punggung Kris. Aku tahu yang dimaksudnya bukan Yuri.

Seakan-akan pikiranku memanggilnya, sepupuku muncul—terengah, kuyu. Dia ambruk ke lantai di depan Suho, tangannya yang tertutup darah kering gemetar saat mencabut tombak dari dadanya, darah memuncrat ke karpet.

Dia menekan jari-jarinya ke luka Suho, cahaya berpendar saat kekuatannya merajut tulang dan daging serta pembuluh- pembuluh darahnya kembali.

"Di mana dia?" Krystal membentak sekali lagi.

Aku tak sanggup berkata apa-apa. Maka Yuri menjawabnya untukku sambil berlutut di dekat Suho, untungnya kedua saudaraku tak sadarkan diri.

"Chanyeol menawarkan jalan masuk melalui wilayahnya dan kepala kami sebagai suguhan untuk sang raja sebagai imbalan untuk menjebak Kai, memutuskan ikatannya, dan membawanya kembali ke Negeri Musim Semi. Tetapi Irene mengkhianati Chanyeol—memberitahu raja di mana bisa menemukan kakak-kakak Kai. Jadi sang raja membawa kedua kakak Kai bersama ratu-ratu itu—untuk membuktikan dia bisa membuat mereka abadi. Dia memasukkan mereka ke Dalam Sang Kaldron. Kami tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa saat mereka diubah. Dia mengendalikan kami sepenuhnya."

Mata perak itu menatapku tajam. "Sehun."

Aku berhasil berkata, "Kami kehabisan pilihan, dan Kai tahu itu. Dia berpura-pura membebaskan dirinya dari Kendali pikiran yang Chanyeol pikir kupasangkan kepadanya. Berpura-pura... membenci kami. Dan mengatakan kepada Chanyeol dia mau pulang—hanya jika pembunuhan dihentikan. Hanya jika kami dibebaskan."

"Dan ikatan itu," bisik Krystal, darah Kris berkilauan di tangannya sembari dia meredakan tetesannya.

Yuri berujar, "Dia meminta raja untuk mematahkan ikatan itu. Sehun menurutinya."

Aku mengira aku akan mati—mengira dadaku bisa benar-benar terbelah menjadi dua.

"Itu tidak mungkin," kata Krystal. "Ikatan semacam itu tidak bisa dipatahkan."

"Sang raja bilang dia bisa melakukannya."

"Sang raja—dia bodoh," bentak Krystal. "Ikatan semacam itu tidak bisa dipatahkan."

"Memang tidak bisa," sahutku. Mereka berdua menatapku.

Aku menjernihkan kepala dan hatiku yang hancur—hancur karena apa yang telah dilakukan pasangan jiwaku, berkorban untukku dan keluargaku. Untuk kedua kakaknya. Karena dia tidak mengira... tidak mengira dirinya penting, meski setelah segala yang dilakukannya.

"Raja mematahkan perjanjian di antara kami. Sulit dilakukan, tetapi dia tidak bisa membedakannya dengan ikatan pasangan jiwa."

Yuri terkesiap. "Apakah Kai tahu—"

Aku mendesah, "Ya. Dan sekarang pasangan jiwaku Berada di tangan musuh kita."

"Jemput dia," desis Krystal. "Sekarang."

"Tidak," sergahku, dan membenci kata itu.

Mereka terperangah melihatku, dan aku ingin meraung karena darah yang meliputi mereka, karena ketidaksadaran dan penderitaan saudara-saudaraku yang tergeletak di atas karpet.

Akhirnya aku mampu mengatakan sesuatu kepada sepupuku, "Apakah kau tidak mendengarkan apa yang dikatakan Kai kepadanya? Dia berjanji untuk menghancurkannya—dari dalam."

Wajah Yuri memucat, sihirnya menyala terang pada dada Suho. "Dia masuk ke rumah itu untuk menjatuhkannya. Menjatuhkan mereka semua."

Aku mengangguk. "Dia sekarang mata-mata—dengan saluran langsung kepadaku. Apa yang dilakukan Raja Hybern, ke mana dia pergi, apa rencana-rencananya, Kai akan tahu. Dan melapor kemari."

Sebab di antara kami segalanya samar dan lembut, Tersembunyi supaya tidak bisa ditemukan siapa pun. Di antara kami terdapat bisikan warna, dan kebahagiaan, dan cahaya, dan bayangan—bisikan tentangnya. Ikatan kami.

"Dia pasangan jiwamu," Krystal menyentakku. "Bukan mata-matamu. Jemput dia."

"Dia adalah pasangan jiwaku. Dan mata-mataku," kataku terlalu pelan. "Dan dia adalah Puan Agung Negeri Malam."

"Apa?" bisik Yuri.

Aku mengelus ikatan yang tersembunyi di dalam, jauh di dalam kami, lalu berkata, "Jika mereka mencabut sarung tangannya yang sebelah lagi, mereka akan melihat tato kedua di tangan kanannya. Kembar dengan pasangannya. Dibuat tadi malam, saat kami menyelinap pergi, menemui seorang imam wanita, dan bersumpah atas dia sebagai Puan Agung-ku."

"Bukan—bukan pendamping," cetus Krystal seketika, mengerjap-ngerjap. Aku tidak pernah melihatnya terkejut sejak... berabad-abad yang lalu.

"Bukan pendamping, bukan istri. Kai adalah Puan Agung Negeri Malam."

Pasanganku yang setara dalam segala hal; dia akan memakai mahkotaku, duduk di singgasana di samping singgasanaku. Tidak akan pernah menjadi selingan, tidak akan pernah dijadikan bibit atau perancang pesta dan sekadar mengasuh anak. Dia ratuku.

Seakan-akan menjawab, sekelebat cinta bersinar redup di dalam ikatan itu. Aku menahan rasa lega yang mengancam segala ketenangan yang kupalsukan.

"Maksudmu," bisik Yuri, "Puan Agung-ku sekarang dikerumuni musuh?" Ketenangan maut merayapi wajahnya yang dinodai air mata.

"Maksudku," ujarku lagi, sambil memperhatikan gumpalan darah di sayap Kris yang sedang diraba oleh Krystal.

Di bawah tangan Yuri, pendarahan Suho akhirnya berhenti. Cukup untuk mempertahankan nyawa mereka sementara menunggu tabib sampai di sini.

"Maksudku adalah," sambungku, kekuatan mulai tersusun dan meliputi kulitku, tulang-tulangku, setengah mati ingin dilancarkan ke dunia, "bahwa Puan Agung kalian membuat pengorbanan untuk negerinya—dan kita akan bergerak jika sudah waktunya."

Mungkin ada gunanya Minho berpasangan jiwa dengan Yoona—entah bagaimana. Aku akan mencari cara.

Kemudian, aku mendampingi pasangan jiwaku untuk mencabik-cabik Negeri Musim Semi, Irene, ratu-ratu fana itu, dan Raja Hybern hingga hancur. Perlahan-lahan.

"Sementara itu?" desak Krystal. "Bagaimana dengan Sang Kaldron—bagaimana dengan Buku Napas?"

"Sementara itu," ujarku, menatap pintu seolah-olah aku akan melihatnya masuk, tertawa dan cemerlang dan cantik, "kita berperang."

•

•

•


	66. Chapter 66

A COURT OF MIST AND FURY(REMAKE HUNKAI)

By : Sarah J. Maas

•

•

•

•

Bab 66

Kai

Chanyeol mendaratkan kami di jalan utama yang berkerikil.

Aku sudah lupa betapa sunyinya di sini.

Betapa kecil. Kosong.

Musim semi bermekaran—udara lembut dan beraroma mawar.

Masih cantik, tetapi kulihat pintu-pintu depan yang dikuncinya saat mengurungku. Di sanalah jendela yang kugedor-gedor saat berusaha keluar. Penjara indah yang diliputi mawar.

Aku tersenyum, tetapi kepalaku berdenyut. Aku berkata sambil meneteskan air mata, "Kukira aku tidak akan pernah melihatnya lagi."

Chanyeol hanya menatapku, seakan-akan tidak mempercayainya. "Aku juga mengira begitu."

_Dan kau menjual kami—menjual setiap kepolosan tanah ini untuk itu. Semuanya hanya demi merebutku kembali._

_Cinta—cinta bisa sama memabukkannya dengan racun. Namun, cintalah yang membakar-bakar di dalam dadaku. _

Tepat di sepanjang ikatan yang tak disentuh Raja Hybern, karena dia tidak tahu betapa dalam dan jauh dia harus menggalinya. Untuk membelahku dan Sehun terpisah.

Menyakitkan—menyakitkan sekali harus mengakhiri perjanjian di antara kami—dan Sehun melakukan tugasnya dengan sempurna, rasa ngeri yang diperlihatkannya tanpa cela. Kami selalu bisa memainkan peran bersama-sama dengan baik.

Aku memang tidak meragukannya, tidak mengatakan apa pun selain "Ya" saat dia membawaku ke kuil pada malam sebelumnya, dan aku mengucapkan sumpahku. Kepadanya, kepada Velaris, kepada Negeri Malam.

Sekarang... belaian lembut penuh cinta jauh di dalam ikatan itu, tersembunyi di balik daratan kosong tempat perjanjian dibuat. Aku mengirimkan secercah perasaan sebagai balasan ke saluran itu, berharap aku bisa menyentuhnya, memeluknya, tertawa bersamanya.

Aku tetap menyingkirkan pikiran-pikiran dari wajahku.

Menyimpan apa pun kecuali rasa lega yang damai sementara aku bersandar ke tubuh Chanyeol, mendesah. "Rasanya—rasanya seperti mimpi, atau mimpi buruk. Tetapi... aku mengingat mu. Dan ketika aku melihatmu di sana hari ini, aku mulai mencakar-cakarnya, melawan, karena aku tahu mungkin itu satu-satunya kesempatanku, dan—"

"Bagaimana kau bisa melepaskan diri dari kendalinya?" Minho bertanya dengan nada datar dari belakang kami.

Chanyeol menggeram untuk memperingatkannya. Aku sudah lupa dia ada di sana. Pasangan jiwa kakakku.

Kusimpulkan Sang Ibu memang punya rasa humor. "Aku menginginkannya—aku tidak tahu bagaimana. Aku hanya ingin terbebas darinya, maka kulakukan."

Kami saling menatap tajam, tetapi Chanyeol mengelus bahuku dengan ibu jarinya. "Apakah kau terluka?"

Aku berusaha tidak meremang. Aku tahu apa yang dia maksud. Dia mengira Sehun tega melakukan yang semacam itu terhadap siapa pun. "Entah—entahlah." Aku tergagap. "Tidak... aku tidak ingat."

Mata logam Minho menyipit, seolah-olah dia bisa merasakan kebohongan.

Aku mendongak ke arah Chanyeol dan mengusap tanganku ke mulutnya. Sentuhan kulit yang kosong. "Kau nyata," kataku. "Kau membebaskanku."

Sulit sekali untuk menahan tanganku untuk tidak berubah menjadi cakar dan mencabut matanya. Pengkhianat—pembohong. Pembunuh.

"Kau membebaskan dirimu sendiri," bisik Chanyeol. Dia memberi isyarat untuk masuk ke rumah. "Istirahatlah, baru nanti kita bicara. Aku... perlu mencari Irene. Dan meluruskan beberapa hal sampai benar-benar jelas."

"Aku—aku ingin berperan kali ini," ujarku, berhenti saat dia berusaha menggiringku kembali ke penjara indahnya.

"Jangan lagi... jangan lagi mengasingkanku. Jangan ada pengawal lagi. Kumohon. Banyak yang ingin kusampaikan kepadamu tentang mereka—tiap kepingan dan potongan. Aku bisa membantu. Kita bisa merebut kakak-kakakku kembali. Biarkan aku membantu."

_Membantumu ke arah yang salah. Membantumu dan negerimu berlutut, lalu menjatuhkan Max dan komplotan ratu-ratu pengkhianat itu. Kemudian, merobek-robek Irene menjadi potongan kecil-kecil dan menguburnya di dalam lubang yang tidak akan ditemukan siapa pun._

Chanyeol mengamati wajahku dan akhirnya mengangguk. "Kita mulai lagi. Kita lakukan semuanya dengan cara yang berbeda. Saat kau pergi, kusadari... aku salah. Sangat salah, Kai. Dan aku minta maaf."

_Terlambat_. Teramat sangat terlambat. Meski begitu, kurebahkan kepalaku di lengannya saat dia menyelipkan Tangannya untuk merangkulku dan membawaku ke rumahnya. "Tidak masalah. Aku sudah pulang sekarang."

"Selamanya," janjinya.

"Selamanya," ulangku, lalu menoleh ke belakang—ke arah Minho berdiri di jalanan batu kerikil.

Tatapannya tertuju ke mataku. Wajahnya keras. Seolah-olah dia melihat jelas segala kebohongan.

Seolah-olah dia tahu tada tato kedua di balik sarung tanganku, dan glamor yang kini kupasang di sana.

Seolah-olah dia tahu mereka telah memasukkan musang ke dalam kandang ayam—dan tidak ada yang bisa dilakukannya.

Tidak ada kecuali dia tidak ingin bertemu lagi dengan pasangan jiwanya—Yoona.

Aku tersenyum manis dan lemah kepadanya. Dimulailah permainan kami.

Kami sampai di tangga marmer ke pintu depan rumah manor.

Tanpa disadari, Chanyeol membawa masuk Puan Agung Negeri Malam ke jantung wilayahnya.

•

•

•

TAMAT.

Yeah, book 2 selesai dengan sangat tidak epikkk wkwk

Terima kasih untuk dukungan kalian untuk remake kali ini dan review kalian disela" kesibukan :)

Madam bakal balik lagi dengan projek yang lain. Byeeeeee


End file.
